


Demon Daddy

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Beard Kink, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Breastfeeding, Chest Hair, Child Death, Choking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Demon Posioning, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, False Pregnancy, Family Planning, Feral Behavior, Fertility Issues, Fingering, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Just Married, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Love, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Premature Birth, Public Sex, Relationship Problems, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stripping, Submissive Reader, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 268,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: "I like your new addition. That chest hair suits you and the beard too. I mean, you look like someone's dad." You confessed."You want me to be your demon daddy, sweetheart?" Dante smirked.





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go with older Dante again and 8,215 (it says 8,209 but my Microsoft word says otherwise lol) words to be exact! Goooodness.  
> This plot was actually given to me; it being originally you and your partner go out on a job and then later get it on to blow off some steam. However, I tried to keep that concept but then shit happened and he become daddy for some reason lol.  
> But I do hope you guys enjoy this because I really liked writing it!
> 
> Also, unfortunately I'm going to be taking a break guys. I feel like I've been posting so much lately and while some of you may not mind, I tend to exhaust my brain when I have more than one word document open at once lol.  
> and work has been draining me lifeless so I'm super tired and need a vacation so I'm going to be getting all the ideas I have at the moment all wrapped up first and then ill be back with more kinky demon fun:D
> 
> And with that being said, you guys enjoy this dirty little thing I ended up creating ;)

Muddy puddles of water splashed under your brown boots and gun fire rang out as you dashed down the dark alley with your partner in attempts to escape the creatures after you.  

"These fuckers don't quit!" You shouted as you spun around and fired shots into the conga line of demons tailing behind you.

"They either got a crush on me or you. It's clearly me." Dante laughed doing the same. The only difference was his bullets were actually connecting while yours went in several other directions.  

You watched as the man whipped off the wall; scaling it and grabbing on to the fire escape that was descending from the top of the building. You wished you too could defy gravity.

"You want it, come and get it!" Dante taunted; his aged face lit up with excitement as the beasts all snarled and thrashed about.

He was in his element and no one could tell him shit.

A group of the demons branched off after him and the rest continued after you. One of you were going to become demon chow. Hopefully it would have been neither of you.

"Aw come on the piece of ass went _that_ way!" You groaned as you kicked your foot back, sending a fresh clip out your boot into the air before holding your gun up and letting it fall perfectly into place; a trick your partner taught you.

A smirk caught your lips as you continued your assault on the beasts, your bullets finally connecting for a change. It was a good thing they did because Dante was currently occupied dashing from the roof tops and slaying demon ass, he didn’t have time to assist you.

*****

Almost over half of the demons that were after you were now slain, and you managed to create enough air space between you and the rest of them to be able to catch up with Dante at the end of the alley, who just so happen to literally drop in.

Unfortunately it was a dead end and you couldn't halt your running and to your surprise Dante grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you to him as he tightened his arm around your waist.

"Hang on!" He shouted.  

Your clenched your eyes shut and held onto the man for dear life as you thought that he was going to smack into the wall but instead you felt a huge gust of wind and your ears popped as the atmosphere got colder.

You peeled one eye open and then the other because something that didn't feel like normal skin was scratching against you and you nearly passed out because you could see the tops of buildings and trees. The clouds seemed a lot closer and you could have sworn a bird or two flew right past your face. The scenery was beautiful, and you thought for a minute that you might have actually died and gone to heaven because you couldn’t believe your eyes.

"Wha-" you looked around in disbelief and then up to see an astonishing sight.

Red fiery eyes met yours and razor sharp teeth were turned into a grin.

"Don't pass out on me." The voice was distorted but you could recognize it very clearly.

"Dan-what... Oh my god don't fucking drop me!" You squirmed against the beast who just so happen to be Dante.

You were in the sky flying with your half-demon partner who was currently in his demonic state. It would always amaze you when you would witness him shift into his true nature. At first you found it a bit odd, but it wasn’t much he could do about it. It’s not like he _asked_ to possess demonic heritage.

It was pretty damn awesome to be in the air at such high altitude in a demon’s arms though. Most of the time whenever this would happen that usually meant you were on the dinner menu or you were on your way to become a sick pawn in some twisted blackmailing event, but luckily for you, you got snatched up by one of the well… _nicer_ beasts.

"You mean like _this_?" Dante grinned and released you into the air.  

You were pretty sure you pissed yourself as gravity pulled you downward rapidly, the wind chill was way more intense, and your ears popped several more times.

"DANTE!!!" your scream pierced the air and you thought you were going to die and be a splat on the ground until you landed right back in those rough armored arms.

"What's wrong? you look like you seen a ghost or two." Dante laughed; his longer nails curling around your arms as he held on to you. Actually they were more like claws since they were so sharp and pointy. His fingers felt like leather almost.

"Yeah, my _own_ ghost! That wasn't funny you ass!" You pouted and made sure that you had a secure grip on him. His rough exterior made hanging on a bit easier since it was like clinging on to the side of a rocky cliff.  

His body felt like a furnace and you were sure his eyes could burn your eyebrows off in just one stare. He had so much energy coursing off of him that you could feel the vibrations numbing your body in almost a massage like state.  Still, you enjoyed the embrace. The night was beautiful, and the air was clean and warm. You relaxed against him and dosed off for a second before you felt his weight walking this time.

You were back on the ground and safe from danger for the moment. The demons more than likely wondered off to find another victim they could terrorize.  

"Hey, wake up. I just did all the heavy lifting and if I can't sleep, neither can you."  Dante gently bounced you in his arms.

Your eyes fluttered open slowly before you blinked and registered what he’d just said to you. "You tried to kill me by dropping me! I think I deserve a nap.” You stood up properly once he sat you down.

It felt more than good to be on solid land again.  

"If it’s a nap you seek I’ll be more than happy to put you to sleep." He smirked. His aged laugh lines appearing.

You rolled your eyes and checked your clip. "Yeah well maybe if you were like 20 years younger and I don't have many rounds left so let's make haste and get the hell out of here before no one gets to take any nap."

You walked passed him; advancing out the alley he landed you in.

Dante scoffed and stood there momentarily with his hands on his waist. “Sweetheart, you think someone your age can even last? Let alone find your-“

"Alright, alright. I get it. You’re older so that means you’re more experience right?" You shook your head and held your weapon out as you peered around a corner.

“Sounds like you want to find out.” He said it but it came out more like a question.

You stopped walking and looked at him for a second and shook your head, a smile on your face. “Whatever, Dante. Remember we need to find our way back to the car?”

Tonight wasn’t the first time you found yourself finding your partner attractive; you’d accidentally walked in the restroom in the mist of him stepping out of the shower. You nearly broke your toe as you tried to exit, and it was all because you couldn’t pry your gaze away from his gorgeous body.

Even with age he still maintained an astonishing physical physique. You didn’t think much of it except he was indeed sexy but what really got you was his scruffy face and how he would bite at his lip and it would glisten with his saliva. Or how the corners of his eyes would wrinkle when he would smirk; his pretty blue orbs reflecting in the light.

It was the tiniest unintentionally things he did that you found attractive. Like how his forearms would have veins surging through them while he fought; his grip on his Rebellion causing the muscles to flex and brace under the surface. It just drove you insane. Or how those fine bristles of hair would peak out of his shirt since he left the top two buttons unfastened.

And sometimes he would get filthy and need a wipe down; dirt and dried blood smudged all over his pale skin. It only meant he was putting in work; slaying demons and showing off. His shit didn’t stank, and he had more than enough abilities to back his words up; most of them anyway.

Even _his_ mouth would get him caught up sometimes.

But it made you bite at your lip when he would come home all roughed up; nicks and scratches evident that he had a tough battle. And he would sigh and just pull his shirt off not even fully inside the place yet. His hair would cling to his handsome face and he’d try to push it out the way since it would be coated in sweat and god knows what, but it would feather back down since he needed a haircut.

You’d sit at his desk sucking your lip profusely as he’d run his hand down his dirty and hairy chest; sweaty and full of pure manly essence.

It was a man being a man.

An older man at that.

A frustrated man who just wanted to relax and destroy a pizza or two or maybe even three if he was up to it. He’d stretch his tired limbs out and they would pop, and crack and satisfied groans would rumble from his chest all while a smirk touched his face.

Those pretty blue eyes would slip shut and his greying locks would fall back; that wet pink tongue flicking across those thin lips, wetting them ever so slightly with just enough saliva to leave them gleaming in the warm light.

And you’d be sitting there just watching him the whole time about to explode into a pile of horny confetti. He’d catch you staring, and you would just lie and say you were day dreaming; the puddles of saliva coating the corners of your mouth not doing much to make it believable.

*****

“See we wouldn’t even been in this mess if you didn’t follow that damn light.” He groaned.

Your curiously had peeked at the wrong time and you ended up following what you _thought_ was a lantern of some sort.

 "I like to be daring. Now find a way out of here." You sighed as you made your way through an  abandoned building.

"If you want to die I can grant you that wish but you just seem super foolish tonight." Dante stopped at the door of the warehouse you were trying to enter.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" You grinned and cocked your gun. 

"Yep, who's going to protect me from the monsters?"

You smiled and walked up to him. "I'll save you, Mary Jane."

Dante stepped to you and lifted your gaze to meet his "Oh, my hero!" He gave his best western damsel in distress voice, the back of his hand landing on his forehead while the other clutched the middle of his chest.

You immediately blushed and started laughing. "Just go in the damn building, dork." You playfully pushed him.

"For the record I'd look good in one of those old style dresses with the big puffy sleeves." Dante teased and posed for you.  

"Yes, I can completely see you in a corset with your garter belt. Making all the demons go crazy." You giggled as you made your way through the building with your pistol in hand.

It’d been sometime since you last seen any danger and it was now about that time for something to come popping out. Surely there was no way you were just going to waltz through the place undisturbed. The place was empty and surprisingly it didn't seem so creepy once you were on the inside, but then again you were so caught up in the silly nonsense Dante was spewing that you didn't seem to notice.

"They'll try and take turns on me. I'll be the escort from hell."

"Dante, shut up." You couldn't help but to laugh at the man. "We have to find a way back to the car. I think we should end up on the other side if we can make it through here." You stated, pushing a door open and waiting before entering the dark room.

The air was so tense you could cut it with a knife, and you went with your second mind and decided to test the waters before you ran into danger.

"Right behind you." Dante tossed a coin into the room; the silver clanking on the cement floor before it dribbled to silence.  

For a second nothing happened but then a low growl rang out and a cyclops or rather cyclopes all pounced from the darkness in the room.

"We can't ever catch a break." You rolled your eyes and fired rounds from your pistol.

"No rest for the wicked." Dante smirked and braced his sword, ready to slay the beasts.

*****

"Whelp that's the last one." You panted as you drug your boot across the grass; wiping off cyclops guts.

"And where are we now?" Dante looked around still not recognizing the area. You were back outside but now on the other side of the warehouse.  

“I think it’s back down this way.” You stated as you grabbed his hand and pulled him to the direction you were referring to.

Surely enough a few blocks down and a street over was the car. Dante sighed in relief once you two approached the vehicle.

“I’ve never been more exited to sit down.” He laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

You nodded in agreement. “You’re telling me. I want to just cut my legs off, so I don’t have to walk anymore.”

You stuck the key in the ignition but unfortunately for some reason it broke off in the hole.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" You groaned.

"And I thought my luck was shit." Dante laughed patting your shoulder.

"We'll be able to run a marathon with the leg strength we'll have."

"Can't you just fly us home technically?" You raised an eyebrow to him.

"I _could_. But-" he yawned and stretched.

You rolled your eyes before getting an idea. "I can try something. I don't know if it'll work." You kneeled down under your steering wheel and pulled a mass of wires out.

*****

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you led on." Dante leaned against the car while you tried to hotwire it.

If you were going to get that wish of not walking for a while you would have to try what you could since someone was being a lazy demon.

"I am innocent. Just shit happens and sometimes you need to get away in a car that isn't yours." You grinned as you struck two wires together.

They sparked each time and it took you three tries but soon the engine sputtered to life and your eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes!" You did a happy dance and Dante just watched you and smiled.

"So you _are_ good for something." He teased.

"I'm good for a lot of things."

"Oh?  _Are_ you?" He asked as he moved closer to you. "You know…you had my back today every step of the way and I guess that means I owe you."

"You're my partner. You can't owe me, dork." You giggled but then stopped when he was right in front of you.

"So yeah today was a long day and I'm tired." You laughed awkwardly because he was just standing there watching you.

The expression on his face was blank and the only light that was around was a barely visible street lamp.

"Um, yeah. Okay now you're being weird even for you." You tried to move but Dante had you trapped between the open car door and himself.

"Dante-" you stumbled back and ended up sitting down in the driver seat and Dante still stood in front of you.

"Yoo-hoo earth to the half demon." You waved your hand in his face and to your surprise he took it in his own before leaning down in the car and kissing you.

Your eyes blew up like balloons and you weren't sure what to do.

Under impulse your body responded by digging your fingers into his long greying hair and pulling him to where you were now laying back with your shoulder blades digging into the arm rest and him leaning on you with one leg hiked up and his knee resting between your parted legs while the other kept him balanced.

"Like I said. I owe you one." He pulled away from you and his bottom lip was shiny with saliva.

He bit it before standing back up to his natural height, but he didn't move from in the door way.

You sat there for a second unsure of how to even respond. You had the most spaced out look on your face and you had to compose yourself from exploding because he was doing the lip thingy.  

"I... You...um." Your cheeks flushed red and you braced your hands on either side of the door before you pulled yourself to stand.

"Dante..." You looked up at him, his scruffy face plastered with a smirk.

"You kissed me..." You trailed off.

"Yeah? So?"

"Why?" You wondered as you looked around the area.

It was quiet except for the hum of the car engine. It didn't seem to be anyone nearby or any danger. You were safe for the time being.

Dante shrugged. "You didn't like it? Because if you pulled my hair like that and didn't like it then you Miss are just a fucking tease."

You laughed and shook your head. "No, it's not that. I... I just didn’t think you were serious when you would flirt. You just caught me off guard is all." You smiled and moved closer to him.

"So can I do it again?" He asked as he lifted your face with his index and thumb.

You nodded slowly, your cheeks flushing pink.

Dante gave you a smile before leaning down and giving you another gentle kiss. You immediately melted into it and you returned your hands into his hair.

*****

The kiss intensified as he grabbed your ass and squeezed, and you moaned into it and slide your tongue into his mouth, so warm and inviting.

Dante flicked his tongue against yours before trapping it between his teeth.

"Nghe!! -ante!" Your protest was muffled, and he chuckled before letting it go.

"Ow!" You playfully swatted his arm and smiled.

"You said a kiss. Not try cannibalism."

"To be fair if we ever got stranded than I’d cut my leg off for you to survive.”

"I wouldn’t want to eat you.” You made a silly face.   

Dante laughed and pulled you to him by your hips. "I wouldn’t mind eating you." He winked at you. The aged lines around his eyes reacting to his expression.

Again you had to get a grip on your horniness and resist throwing him on the ground right now and doing things that you shouldn’t even know how to do.

"You're such a pervert."

"You should let me show you just _how_ perverted I can be." Dante grinned and pushed on you.

You gasped as you felt something hard nudge the inside of your thigh. Apparently you weren’t the only one getting turned on at the moment.  

"That's not your pistols, is it?"

"Oh, it's _one_ of them."

You sighed and shook your head. "You're so damn dorky." You laughed awkwardly since he didn't seem to find anything funny.

Dante took your hands and placed them palm flat on his chest, you could feel the tight muscles flexing underneath and a small whimper fell from your lips that made you blush.  

"What are you doing?" You tried to back up but remember how you were trapped between the car and him?

You also tried to sit down but he didn't let you. You'd be lying if you said you weren't turned on at the moment, really turned on actually but you were literally in the back end of a street. Surely he didn't want to do it right there?

"Um hey, look I get where you're going but we're like outside here..." You looked around the area you were in. Perfectly limited lightening but there was no way you were about to get nasty outside on the street.

"And that means?"

"Oh, god. You really _are_ perverted." You rolled your eyes.

"You don't want to?" Dante leaned against the car door.

You thought about it for a second.

"I don’t know. I didn't really think I'd be screwing you in an alley considering you’re my partner and older ya know?" You tugged at the hem of your shirt.

You’d been working with the man for about a year now and though he would tease you at times, you never thought he was actually serious when he would flirt with you. Considering he was much older; surely he could have found someone a little closer to his age, not that you were _that_ much younger.

Still, he had at least 11 years on you or more.

"Well let me change your mind." Dante smiled and pulled you to him, his hands gripping at your forearms.

"Wait, no. I have a better idea." You took his hand and pulled him back to the warehouse.

You weren’t backing out of messing around with your partner because hell, you wanted to see what all the buzz about older guys was about, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to doing it in the car.

For one he was too tall, and you would have to have literally either gotten on top while he laid across the backseat or risk snapping your neck while you head surely hit the roof as you rode him in one of the chairs. And even though it wasn’t any better, still, the old warehouse you’d just left seemed a lot more safer, more private and just all around more pleasanter.

*****

"So you rather do it in an old, dirty abandon building?"

"For the record there's not much difference between you and this building." You snickered.

"Yeah, I’m dirty but I’ll be inside you soon."

You quickly stopped laughing and it was now Dante's turn.

"Damn it. You can't wait till we get home?" You sighed.

You wanted to at least shower and get out of your clothes that where clinging to your body.

"That's an hour drive back. No."

"Well you're going to have to cause-"

Dante rolled his eyes and silenced you with a hard kiss. You tried to fight your temptation, but you instantly gave in. His scruffy beard scratched against your chin and you deepened the kiss wanting to feel it more.

He lifted you up and carried you over to what looked like a desk or a crate, or some type of table, hell you didn't know what it was, but it was a lot more sturdier and safer than the wooden pallet you had in mind.  

"I can't believe I'm about to have sex in a warehouse." You lifted your arms so he could take your top off; his lips immediately connecting back with your damp skin.  

"I'm sure you've done it in worse places."

"No, actually this tops them all." You shook your head.

"That's because every other guy you've been with is lame. I told you when you want to have some _real_ fun come and find me, looks like you made your choice."

"Is your manhood as big as your ego?" You scoffed and unbuckled your shorts, even though you already knew the answer.

"You'll find out shortly." Dante grabbed you by your wrist and spun you around so that now your arm was behind your back and your chest was pressed against the desk thingy.

"Why so rough?!" You tried to wiggle free but the grip he had was a tight one.

"You like it that way." Dante pushed his boot between your together feet making you spread your legs.

You smirked and shook your ass towards him which earned you a hard slap there.

"How would you know?"

"You're not exactly a quiet lover and seeing as though your room is practically a sheet of paper over, I can hear everything." Dante made a bit of a disgusted face.

"Oh you’re jealous?" You laughed.

Dante just shook his head.  “Yeah I too wished someone made _me_ scream like that.”

“I bet I can make you scream like that.”

“I think it’s the other way around, but I won’t knock your enthusiasm, sweetheart.” Dante’s hands were busy kneading at your ass; harshly tugging at the material of your shorts wanting them off. “Though they seem pretty forced, like you’re faking it, but that’s what happens when you mess with boys, that wouldn’t happen if you got with a _man_.”  

"Oh I see. You're going to prove that _you_ can, you must be that _man_?” You smirked as you turned around and hopped up on the table.

He moved to where he was standing between your legs, pushing them further apart crudely and you reached behind you and unclasped your bra, letting it fall off your arms and expose your bare chest.

"How long have you been wanting to do this?" You gasped as he immediately flicked his tongue across your nipple before sucking on it gently.

Dante didn’t have anything to say to you, instead he pulled the hard bud between his teeth, worrying it slightly and then releasing it and sucking it to soothe the pinch.

A shock of pleasure struck your body and ended down in your toes and immediately you could feel your panties become damp with droplets of your sweet nectar.  

"Oh, fuck." You moaned as he did it again and teased your other between his fingers.

"So you're just not going to answer me huh?"

"Put your mouth to use on something else." Dante unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants open.

"You didn't even say please." You rolled your eyes and pushed his shirt up revealing toned muscles and pale skin.  

"I like your new addition. That chest hair suits you and the beard. I mean you look like someone's dad." You confessed.  

"You want me to be your demon daddy, sweetheart?" Dante smirked.

You reached up and touched his scruffy face.

You always pointed out your partners age. Partially just to tease him and make jokes about him being older and the rest because part of you found it hot that you were working with someone who could actually have a kid close to your age.

So you had a few daddy kinks here and there. So what. You couldn’t help but to imagine him having a son or a daughter and you were either dating the son or friends with the daughter and turns out you were getting the living hell fucked out of you by their dad. It turned you on just thinking about sneaking around with him and it wouldn’t be weird or wrong since you both were adults.

You had a lot of time on your hands when he would be away on a job that you didn’t feel like going on and just the darnest scenarios would pop into your mind while you waited for him to get back. You always blamed it on that growing beard that drew you in like a magnet that had you wanting to be his _little girl_.  

"I kind of do." You purred and pushed down the waistband of his boxers enough to free his length; standing tall and proud and leaking a copious amount of pre that you just couldn’t wait to taste.

At the time you met him, his hair wasn’t nearly as long as it was now and though he did have some stubble on his face, it was a lot more tamed and shorter than what he was currently sporting.

"I'll be a good little girl and take you." You finished unbuttoning your shorts and pushed them down revealing your soft bottom.

Your panties were damp like you expected, and the inside of your thighs were wet as well.  

Dante immediately swatted your ass and grabbed it. "I've always wanted to do that." He pushed you over the table and did it again but a bit harder that time.

You moaned and wiggled your hips wanting him to spank you until you couldn’t sit down. You were enjoying the little role playing you had going.  

"You're going to be a good girl and do whatever your demon daddy says, right?" Dante drew invisible circles on your bare bottom as he waited for you to answer his question.

"Maybe."

Unsatisfied with your answer, he slapped your ass hard leaving the flesh red and hot. A moan left your lips and you pushed back wanting more contact.

"Yes, yes. Whatever he wants." You panted.

You gasped at the sudden shock of another slap and then another and a pathetic whimper left your lips. As a child you hated spankings but good god, as a naughty little adult you couldn’t get enough, and you even considered suggesting he used his belt instead.

"Good, now be a good girl and get on your knees."

Dante switched places with you, now leaning against the table thingy while you drop to your knees and started giving him the filthiest blow job you’d even given. Your mind was like a movie cinema of erotic thoughts and scenarios; all beginning with you getting a spanking from your _demon daddy_ for being a bad girl.

You made a mental note to have a conversation with yourself later about how you so quickly turned into a dirty little slut for you partner because pretty soon you were going to need an intervention on how you couldn’t seem to pull his length out of your throat.

You had saliva all running down your chin and tears in your eyes and on your face. Your nipples were raw and sore from him constantly tugging at them and your hair was being yanked in every compass direction there was.

You were being such a good girl for your demon daddy, and he was enjoying every bit of it. Dante tugged your hair and he was rewarded with a very slick tongue circling all over the tip of his length. You focused all your attention on bobbing your head and swirling your tongue around being extra careful to keep your teeth out of the way.

Dante kept groaning in approval; tilting his head up towards the ceiling and swearing as he held your head still before jerking up into your face and forcing himself down your throat. More saliva pooled in the corners of your mouth and you had to focus all your breathing out of your nose in order not to pass out. Your mouth was so gorgeously occupied right now and if he had a camera; you’d probably be in a frame on top of his desk.

"And you talk about me for wanting to do it outside. And yet here you are, on your knees in a dirty warehouse, sucking your demon daddy off like a good girl." He smirked and looked down at you.

He yanked your head back enough so you could stare up at him, tears brimming all around your red eyes. He was biting and licking at his lips and you had to pull away to catch your breath before you passed out from all the intense excitement.

“I’m a good girl-“ You panted. “-Good girl for my demon daddy.”

Dante nodded and gripped your bottom jaw, pressing his fore and thumb into your wet skin. “So good… my good girl.” His voice was so broken and rasped from his pleasure.

After allowing you to catch your breath for a moment, he slide both his hands up the sides of your jaws and into your hair and started to fuck your mouth immediately; the cool air a bit uncomfortable since he’d been inches deep in your hot throat for the last 15 minutes.

You took it. Every bit of it. Such a nonstop sucking slut for your demon daddy.

"Come here." Dante could barely get out the words as he pulled you off his length and pushed you to where you were bent over the desk a little harsher than he meant.  

You cleared your throat and wiped the back of your hand across your mouth. You couldn’t even open your jaw hardly, but you still managed to get some words out.

“You just couldn’t wait until we got home, could you?”

"After witnessing what you can do with that mouth of yours; you’d be lucky if we even make it back to that car tonight. Now continue to be a good girl and spread your legs." His tone was aggressive and demanding and you carefully did what you were asked before gripping the desk as he snaked his hand around between your legs.

You were way to horny; you couldn’t disobey even if you wanted to.  

"Oh shit." You gasped.

You felt his finger tracing small circles around the sensitive bud of nerves before slipping down into your warm tight body.

“Bet dinner tonight that no other guy has made you like _this_.” Dante smirked as he moved his finger back and forward within you; the wetness of your excitement sounding into the air.

“Whatever.” You couldn’t stop rocking your hips against his hand and it wasn’t long before he added a second one.

“Mm shit.” You bit your lips and spread your legs wider granting him more access.

Dante curled his fingers upward and your body tightened around them as his palm brushed against your pearl with each of his movements.

“Look at you; I thought I was _old_??”

There was a hard slap landed on your bare ass and a loud moan fell from your lips as he repeated the action.

“You said I couldn’t make you scream, now look at you.”

“When are you going to do that? because you haven’t.” You smirked.

You knew your smart mouth would get you in trouble and hopefully earn you another spanking. Your ass was red and felt like it was on fire, but you were enjoying every bit of it.

“When I’m ready to.” Dante pushed you so you were sitting on the table with your legs up and spread.

You had to control the urge not to wet yourself from his rough behavior. You had goosebumps all over your flesh from being so excited. Your heart was thumping in your chest and your lust throbbing to the core.

You felt his lips brush over your inner thigh and you instinctively bucked your hips up.

Dante snickered and slapped the inside of your leg hard, the flesh immediately burning red. “Did your demon daddy say you could move?”

You whined and shook your head before grounding your hips back to the table. “No, he didn’t.”

“Now stay still, little girl, don’t make me have to stop and tell you again.”

Slowly he flicked his tongue up between your soft skin and your hand immediately shot up and gripped at his greying locks. Letting you have your way he swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud; noting how your body twitched and you grasp tightened.

Dante sealed his mouth around you and suckled harshly.

“Oh, fuck! Dante, yes.” You fought to keep your hips steady as he pushed two fingers back inside you and worked them in time with his tongue.

You tightened around him and to your displeasure he moved away from you grinning. “That’s not my name.”

You nearly threw a tantrum at him teasing you. “That’s really not nice. I was being a good girl for you.” You pouted.

“Aw, are you _upset_? Maybe you should learn to listen.”

“I do listen!” You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. “Please do that again.”

“Do what again?” Dante inquired. He had a mischievous grin on his aged face, and he kept up the act of not knowing what you were talking about well extended than you wanted.

“What you just did with your tongue.”

“What? You mean talk? Or lick my lips?” He teasing heaved his wet tongue across his lips slowly, dragging the bottom one between his teeth and loving the sheer disappointed look on your face because he wouldn’t touch you and he just so happen to be doing the lip thingy.

Apparently he _did_ know what it did to you.

You had tears building up in your eyes and you kept pushing your hips up in desperate frustration for him to go back down on you. You couldn’t take anymore, and you didn’t care how pathetic and needy you were about to sound.

“Please, demon daddy! Touch me. I want you.” You gave the cutest pout and puppy eyes. “Please show me why they say you’re the best at nearly everything you do, I’ll be a good girl for you, I promise!”

“You’re so eager, little girl. Such a good girl for her demon daddy.”

Dante looked you over for a second, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk as he decided to finally take pity on you. It was just something about you there begging him to fuck you that made his inner beast want to come out; his bright blue eyes shrouding with scarlet.

“Okay, since you asked so nicely, I’ll give the good girl what she wants.”

He grabbed your hips and positioned himself between your legs and teasingly slipped just the tip between your soft warm flesh and up to the sensitive bud where he tapped gentle; slick pre coating you and making you wetter. Your body nearly jerked off the desk at the sensation of the cut ridge sliding back and forward over the delicate area.

“Fuck you and you’re teasing.” You droned and gripped his waist trying to bring him closer to you.

Dante looked at you in disbelief before he yanked your head back by a handful of your hair. “ _Excuse me_? I’ll do as I please with you, little girl. So shut up before I _make_ you shut up.” His grip tightened and your hips moved on their own accord; grinding into nothing.

A whine passed your lips and you kicked your feet in sexual frustration. “Okay! I’ll be a good girl and hush.” You sat back and pushed your legs open revealing your wetness to him. “Please don’t tease me, demon daddy because I really want it! I won’t interrupt anymore. Ill be the best.”

“I thought you’d see it my way.” Dante moved to where he was back positioned between your legs and right by your entrance.

“Mm you’re so attractive you know? With your long hair and your scruffy face. I’d hate if you shaved.” You reached out to him and touched his newly forming beard he’d been sporting lately.

“Yeah but it itches.” He said running his hand through his too growing hair.

“Ill scratch it for you.” You lightly scrapped your nails against his stubbled cheeks and instantly he melted into your trace, his eyes slipping shut and a light smile touching his lips.

“Okay, that feels pretty damn good. I might keep it a while longer then, but only if you’re a good girl.” He moved his head to were you could scratch under his neck and to your amusement he began panting like a dog.

“I wonder what tricks I can teach you?” You smirked and pulled him to kiss you.

“I got a few to teach you right now, like putting your leg up here.” Dante lifted your leg, so it was on his shoulder and the other one wrapped around his hip.

“Mm I can’t wait to learn.” You were growing impatient, the throb in your pearl becoming unbearable.

Dante slowly pushed into you, noting how your expression twisted as he stretched you. “Does that answer your question from earlier?”

Your gripped the muscles in his lower back and took your time to adjust to the full feeling.

“Y-yes.” You panted out as he assumed a steady rhythm.

“Ah and you wanted to wait until we got home.” Dante increased his pace and you began to become a shaking and withering mess beneath him.

“Oh god, fuck yes Dante!” You lifted your hips to deepen the sensation.

To your displeasure he stopped and looked at you with a sneer on his face. “Who?”

“N-no don’t stop!” You frowned “Fuck me, demon daddy, I’ll be good for you.”

Dante smiled to himself knowing he was driving you absolutely sex insane with his constant teasing. “That’s right, you’re going to be daddy’s good girl. You always will be. Such a good girl for her, demon daddy.” He whispered in your ear.

“Dante!”

You had to stop and ask yourself was all the teasing really worth it. You were burning gas out of the car you just filled up just to get laid and here your partner was making a game out of it. Surely you agreed to the whole daddy kink role playing but it was all getting a bit much for you and if you weren’t getting fucked in the next 5 minutes you would surely lose your mind.

Immediately he stopped smiling and pulled completely out of you and landed a smack on your inner thigh that made you gasp. “What did you call me?”

Your lip got sucked between your teeth and sweet juices dribbled out between your legs and to your satisfaction another swat was planted on your thigh. “Demon daddy?”

Dante nodded in approval “Good, that’s what I thought I heard. Now, be a good girl and answer daddy’s question.” He pushed your leg back up on his shoulder; his teasing getting the best of him as well.

“Y-yes, I’ll be a good girl for my demon daddy, always!” You grunted at the pressure of the intrusion of him pushing inside you.

Dante’s mind almost blanked at the intense tight pleasure of you; a bit overwhelming, so slick, so tight and perfect and he groped at your ass roughly, kneading and pulling your cheeks apart causing himself to slide in you tightness more.

He began a steady pace, no longer in the mood to taunt you or himself. “Your demon daddy’s going to make you feel so good.”

Your moans echoed around the warehouse and your nails dug into the clothed material on his back. “Harder, fuck yes.”

“Harder _what_?” Dante didn’t slow his movements, but instead he deliberately missed that sweet spot you so urgently wanted him to hit.

“Fuck me harder, demon daddy.” You panted out as his hands slide from your ass to your hips.

“Anything for my good girl.” He slammed forward right into that special bundle of nerves which earned a gasp from you.

Dante leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on your lips, and you fisted your fingers in his hair deepening it. 

An abandoned warehouse wasn’t exactly the best place to be getting laid but now that you were experiencing what your partner; no--what your _demon daddy_ had to offer, it could have been a whole hotel with a comfortable bed in it just 10 minutes away and you still would have chosen this damn place because good god, he was right about not wanting to delay until you got home; he was way too good to pass up.

An older guy, not a boy but a _man_.

*****

Your mind was so wrapped around the amazing sex you were having you’d completely forgotten about the fact that you’d left the car running; since the key broke off you couldn’t really turn the engine back off. Hopefully it hadn’t died, or all the gas hadn’t ran from it; most of it did for sure. You honestly didn’t care even if you had to walk back home, you only focus was getting off.

“Moan for your demon daddy.” Dante wrapped a hand around the front of your throat, but he didn’t apply pressure, instead he used it as stability so he could fuck you harder.

You left out a loud cry that echoed through the warehouse and you worked your hips in an attempt to match his; your calf resting on his shoulder. He continued to fuck you and push you to your limits. You were beyond wet, and it aided perfectly in him sliding in and out of you, but yet still the grip you had around his hard flesh was enough to keep him from retreating completely.

“Yes, demon daddy fuck me!” your body clenched around him and your threw your head back as you dug your fingers into his sides.

Dante’s grip tightened around your throat and slowed down your oxygen. You were caught in between passing out and creaming all over the place. You mind was numb and high from the pleasure and the fact that you were slowly becoming unable to breathe as smoothly.

Your back arched and your stomach coiled up tightly before you unraveled slowly. A soft whimper left your lips and your body went limp under his.

“Dante…” you breathlessly cried.

Dante’s movements slowed down and soon became deeper and more focused. “God, you’re so tight, good girl.” He groaned as your body still responded to the intrusion. 

You flexed your muscles making your grip tug at him more and more.

“Shit.” His movements increased and he soon pulled out of your wet body. Spray after spurt of his release splashed on your bare stomach as he looked down at you with those pretty aged blue eyes.

He stayed there a minute, thrusting shallowly through the last moments; the last spurts of his orgasm coating the inside of your damp thighs. You could feel every throb and pulse as he pushed back in and gave a few more strokes; keeping his teeth dug into your shoulder.

Your body responded by giving off a faint and weak orgasm and your fingers dug into his shoulders as he pulled out and moved away from you.

“Well damn.” You laughed a bit and looked down at the mess he made. “So you’re not going to leave that there, are you?”

Dante redressed himself and then stretched and yawned. “My old ass needs a nap now.” He shook his head and picked up your discarded shirt. “Put it in your hair. I heard its good for the skin.”

“Then get to licking it up.” You rolled your eyes and grabbed the garment out of his hand and wiping your stomach clean.

Dante laughed and helped you off the table thingy. “No thank you. I’m on a jizz free diet.”

“Well now I don’t have a shirt.” You pouted as you looked at the filthy cloth.

“I mean, I’m not complaining.” He grinned and watched as you put your bra back on. “But you can wear this for the time being.” He plucked his coat up where he laid it and draped it over your shoulders.

*****

After you made your way back to the still running car; thank god, you climbed inside and put it in reverse once you and your… well once Dante was inside. You weren’t even sure what to call him anymore.

“So, we’re just not going to talk about how much of a nasty little girl you are?” He turned towards you; his mouth perked into a smirk.

You sighed and shook your head as you drove. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You smiled smugly to yourself and focused on the road.

“Better than all your little boyfriends?”

“It was… fair, I guess.” You looked over at him.

Dante just shook his head and chuckled. “That’s what a _real_ man can do, little girl.”

You blushed and licked at your lips. You weren’t sure if sex with all older guys was that intense, but you didn’t have any intentions on screwing around with anyone your age anymore. Not for a while anyways.

“Oh, so you’re a _real man_ huh?” you mocked.

“Right, so what you’re saying is I have to go home and remind you who’s in charge here hm?” Dante’s hand landed on your thigh and he gave it a firm squeeze.

Immediately you could feel sweet juices trickle from yourself and you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth. “I know who’s in charge.”

Dante nodded and tugged at your zipper; already ready for round two. Your demon daddy had a short refraction period and you couldn’t wait to find out just how brief it really was.

“Mm yeah? And who’s that, baby girl?”

You smiled and looked over to him licking your lips.

“My demon daddy.”


	2. Now Be A Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that entitles you to have random hook ups?"  
> "Well no, but you weren't exactly around so-"  
> "Well daddy's home." Dante pulled you to him by the front of your shirt and brought your ear to his mouth. "-And he's ready to play." He bit the lobe slipping into his role of your demon daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird, it's a plane, it's what you dirty birdies been asking for ;)  
> Another chapter of Demon Daddy!  
> So I wasn't planning on making anything additional to this but it seems like you guys really enjoyed this work!  
> And I got a request asking for a bit for when they got back home. Well I ended up really liking that idea and came up with this!  
> Thank you so much, I swear you all are the best!  
> So this thing is really long (10,889 words to be exact! Dear god what have I done lol) but unfortunately I'm going to break it down into two separate parts so technically you'll be getting TWO new chapters of Demon Daddy! :D  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> XoXo

It’d been about a week or two since you and your partner had begun your whole new… _whatever_ it was you wanted to call it; _you_ didn’t even know what to call it, but you’d been giving up the ass like it was going out of style and there was no complaints on either of your ends.

That night in the warehouse opened up a whole new world between you two and though you still maintained a normal partnership, there was just something about those late nights when you’d be getting fucked on every sturdy surface of the office by your _demon daddy_ that had you more than excited to get home.

Unfortunately he hadn’t been present in the past three days and you were now starting to feel the neglect between your legs.

You didn’t want to, but you certainly needed some attention and you ended up hooking up with one of your past randoms that was curious as to where you’d been. You told him it was nothing and that you’d been sick but in reality you were occupied in trying to find comfortable ways to sit on your sore bottom from it being spanked so much.

*****

Your night didn’t go as well as you thought it would because now you were sitting up in bed while your temporary fling was sound asleep; passed out and satisfied while you couldn’t even stay wet let alone focus on him and not your daydreaming about your partner. The ratio of body hair he was sporting wasn’t nearly enough to float your boat; too clean shaved and groomed. You needed someone who had a bit of neglect going on.

You sighed and pushed your blanket off of you and made your way downstairs to get a drink of water since your thirst woke you up.

It was still dark in the office space and another sigh, now one of disappointment left your lips. Your partner still wasn’t home, and you began to worry, although you knew he was more than likely okay, but it wasn’t like him to be gone for so long and not send one of his other female partners to inform you he was fine and just wrapped up in kicking ass like he always did.

You swung the fridge door open and grabbed a bottle of water out; twisting the cap off and taking a long drink. You may have been exaggerating just a bit about how good the sex was feeling with your obnoxious moaning and screaming but it was all in hopes that it would encourage your guy friend to do more but unfortunately the orgasm was one sided and you ended up a little hoarse for nothing.

What a waste of a dry throat.

Your eyes slipped shut as you let your head tumble back. You weren’t tired and you still had a whole night left. You were used to being up for hours, getting bent over the arms of the couch and the pool table.

"Who's that in your room, little girl?" Dante stood with his arms crossed over his chest in the archway watching you drink your water.

A gasp left your lips and you head fell back down and your eyes shot open as you ended up spilling some since he startled you. "Oh shit, Dante! I didn’t know you were here.”

Dante just stood there tapping his foot waiting for you to answer. He had a bothered look on his face and he didn’t need to tell you that he wasn’t too thrilled with you having a guy over. He also looked a bit tired like he just woke up not too long ago.

“In my room?” You asked clarifying what he’d inquired.

“Yes.”

"A friend."

"A friend that you _fucked_?" He wasted no time in getting straight to the point in why he looked so hostile.  

You didn't answer and he just sucked his teeth and nodded his head.

"Uh huh. So did you have fun? Or are you awake because he bore you to death?"

"I’m woke because I got thirsty, and where the hell have you been?" You took another sip from the water bottle before replacing it back in the fridge and turning towards him.

You didn’t even hear him come home and you wondered just how much of your screwing he’d heard. He wouldn’t interrupt you ever and let you have your fun, but the teasing never stopped when the guy was gone because you’d have the most disappointed look on your face.

However, those disappointed looks somehow turned into nothing but smiles since the warehouse incident and you were more than happy that your demon daddy was back to grant you more of those beams of joy.

“Out.” He said flatly.

“For almost a _week_?” You scoffed and shook your head. “You know I was worried…”

“You shouldn’t have been. I’m alright.” Dante assured you. “How have you been?”

You shrugged and stretched out your limbs. “I’ve been okay, nothings been going on here and I just been staying home… I didn’t have much of a reason to go anywhere since you were away, and we mostly do jobs together.”

“Except you needed to get laid so you went out and picked up one of your little boys who can’t stroke for shit.” Dante shot, shaking his head.

He’d been home for a while; haven gotten back while you were out, but he’d been asleep in his room, reason why you didn’t know he was there; him usually being at his desk most of the time. If you would have seen him when you walked in with your guy friend then you probably would have dismissed him right there and went right over to your partner’s desk and let him fuck you right across it like the dirty little girl you were.

“…why aren’t you asleep?” You disregard his comment figuring you’d deal with him later when you didn’t have company.  

"I was until I heard your god awful moaning and you telling your little friend to fuck you harder." He had a disturbed look on his face, obviously not liking the fact that you were sleeping around still. You were _his_ little girl.

So much for dealing with him later.

"Oh... Sorry about that. I thought you weren't here. Someone had to since you were pulling one of your disappearing acts." You rolled your eyes and made your way or _tried_ to make your way past him, but he stopped you.

"So that entitles you to have random hook ups?"

"Well no, but you weren't exactly around so-"

"Well daddy's home." Dante pulled you to him by the front of your shirt and brought your ear to his mouth. "-And he's ready to play." He bit the lobe slipping into his role of your demon daddy.

Immediately shocks of lust shot down between your legs right into your now throbbing pearl and you ended up bucking your hips up under impulse ready to feel him deep inside you.

You needed a _real r_ elease.

Dante noted this action and smirked, "And it looks like he didn't do a very good job at pleasing my little girl. So allow a _real_ man to do it for you, baby." Dante grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you to him.

Saliva wet your mouth and if you had a tail than it would have been wagging at 100mph.

“Mm.” You smiled and leaned up into him as he leaned over you, crashing his lips into yours.

The kitchen was dark; however you didn’t need a light on to see those pretty bright blue eyes staring down at you with burning lust. Your lips moved in sync in a now perfected motion and before you knew it you were backed into the counter with your hand grabbing at the growing hardness in his black pants.

Dante’s hands began roaming all over your body; grabbing at your ass through your pajama pants and gripping the back of your neck so he could force his wandering tongue down your throat. He rolled his hips down against yours and a small swallowed moan escaped your lips.

In response you moved your hips back and he growled against your lips which caused a smirk to appear on your face, but it quickly faded as you took a step back to look at the gorgeous man in front of you. His stubbled face was becoming even fuller and his hair was starting to hang a bit lower. He had a few dirt smudges on his cheek and his skin was a bit damp from sweat.

“Did you just get home?” You whispered as you brushed a lock of greying hair from his face and traced down to his scruffy jaw, cleaning the dirty debris from his pale skin.

“About 2 or 3 hours ago, you were gone, I was too tired to do anything and just ended up passing out.”

“Oh…” You trailed off not wanting to break the mood of your erotic making out. “My demon daddy is so handsome.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

“I thought I was old and creepy?”

“You are, but you’re _handsome_ , old and creepy. Oh! And perverted too.” You giggled at the look on his face.

“And yet you’re still here enjoying all of those things.” Dante kissed down your jaw and onward to your neck until he reached that sweet span of flesh right under your ear that made you shiver and gasp with delight.

“Yes.” You hummed and lifted your head to grant him more access.

Dante took your offering in consideration and marked your pretty smooth skin with a dark red love bite. Marking you and claiming what was his; demon daddy’s little girl.

You huffed and held onto him as he gripped your ass through your pajama pants. “Dante…”

“Who?” He looked at you and moved away.

“Demon daddy. Touch me please.” You whined and brought his hand to cup your sex through your pants.

Dante just grinned at you and shook his head. “Oh, little girl.” He grabbed you by your wrist and yanked you up, so you were now draped over his shoulder. “Tsk, tsk. You _no_ idea…”

*****

You gasped and held on to him as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Your demon daddy was strong, and he only needed one arm to support your weight, but then again you weren’t very big; a little petite thing he loved man handling. 

"Hey! What are you doing with me?" You pouted and squirmed in his hold which earned you a swat to your ass.

Instantly you silenced your speech at the harsh action and realized that all the sweetness he’d just presented you with was now gone. He hadn’t forgotten of the misdeed you did, and he planned on teaching you a lesson that hopefully got through to your stubborn little tight hole that you were his and only his.

"You've been a naughty little girl tonight," Dante growled in your ear and as he kicked his bedroom door open and dropped you down on his bed once you were inside.  

Your demon daddy wasn't too keen about you sleeping with other people, especially anyone who was younger than he was.

It amused him that the guys you brought over thought they were really putting in work with how you were screaming, but in reality it was quite the opposite.

It took Dante only one try to leave you a whimpering and soaking wet mess, so he wasn’t too worried about you running off with someone else, however, that didn’t mean that anyone had the right to put their hands on you, let alone fuck you.

"I'm sorry, demon daddy." You pouted and looked up at him with apologetic eyes. Your lips were poked out, and you sat with your hands tucked under your thighs.

Dante shook his head and looked at you, the bright blue bliss in his eyes darkened with lust.

"That won't do. That shitty apology means _nothing_ to me." His tone was dark and seductive, and you were already close to being pushed over the edge from it.

"Do you know what I do to naughty little girls like yourself?" his tone had dropped even lower as he moved closer to you; his mouth inches from your ear and it sent shivers down your spine and caused goose flesh to rise all over your body.

Your bottom lip trembled, and you hesitated to answer him.

"N-no." You worried it between your teeth as you tugged at the hem of your tank top innocently.

"Well, little girl, you better figure it out real quick like." He chuckled shaking his head as he slipped his boots off.

You shifted around in your spot on the edge of his bed and looked around his room. It was pretty empty and didn't have an ample amount of stuff to it. Your partner didn't seem like a man of many possessions anyways, so you didn’t expect much. Just his bed, a dresser and a few other pieces of furniture. Since he spent most of his time either downstairs or gone, it didn’t make sense to obtain things he couldn’t enjoy on a regular basis.

You looked up at him and bit your lip, coming up with the perfect answer.

"You give them a spanking, demon daddy?" You asked safely, your voice tucked in the back of your throat as you batted your long silky lashes at him.

You hoped your sweet behavior would steer some of that aggression out of the man and cause him to carry out the threat; the sex you had earlier not satisfying your craving. It was something special about the way Dante spanked you. Though it hurt like hell, the agony never lasted very longer because he would always soothe the red hand prints with sweet kisses and attentive kneads of his fingertips.

"That's right. So if I were you, I'd be on my best behavior." His aged expression lines appeared as he smirked, and saliva soaked the warm wet walls of your mouth.

Dante pushed you back and moved in front of you. "Daddy's going to wear you out tonight, little girl, so I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow."

You whimpered and immediately spread your legs and let him rid you of your pajama pants, the thin material being yanked from your limbs and tossed across the room.

Perhaps it was the fact that you had some guy still asleep in your bedroom was why your partner was so aggressive, or it could have been the fact that he'd mastered his role by now and it was all part of the act, however, you didn't care, you just couldn’t wait to be begging him to fuck you.  

His dominant behavior was turning you on like it had been the last few weeks and you couldn't believe you actually back tracked to messing with younger guys again. You had gotten lonely when he'd been gone for those days; of course you needed your fix, so you did what you had to do to satisfy it.

You didn't have the courage to approach another older guy to find out if he could take on the role as your _daddy_ because even if he could, he couldn't technically fill the _demon_ part.

In addition to you loving the age gap and hairy new features to your partner, there was just something about him being half a beast that raised your kink bar even higher.

You loved when he'd be so into the sex that his sparkly blue orbs would burst into fiery crimson flames and his skin would shoot up to a scorching temperature. His nails would become almost like knives and his veins with be pulsing with so much energy that he could probably be used to power a whole town’s electricity.

With his demon lingering right below the surface; this gave him an extreme spurt of stamina and it was like he'd never stop fucking you even after you came.

That short refraction period was definitely true because before you'd know it, the sun would be up, and you'd be on your twelfth orgasm or maybe it was more. Hell, you weren't even sure if you were woke half the time. All you could remember was his hand around your throat and his breath hot in your ear; stubble rubbing your cheek raw.

He wouldn’t even ask if you wanted to go again, he’d just push you over on your side and get right back to work, and you’d let him because he was your demon daddy now and you _never_ wanted to disappoint him.

*****

"What did I do?" You pouted, even though you knew exactly what you did. You wanted your demon daddy to remind you who was in charge though.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell _me_ what you did?” Dante’s tone had a bit of sarcasm in it but overall it was firm and aggressive.

“He doesn’t mean anything to me, I swear! I just needed to get off. I don’t want him. I want only you. I promise.” You looked at him with pleading eyes.

Dante preferred when you were laying on your stomach with your ass on display since you always managed to be due for a spanking. You had a habit of talking back and sometimes you would silently curse yourself for your mistakes. You wanted to be a good girl as much as you could for your demon daddy so when he ordered for you to turn over; that you did.

"Tell me, little girl, was all that moaning you were doing was because he was making you feel good, or was it all just _bullshit_ like it always is?" Dante grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head back; his mouth right by your ear.

He had his knee pressed into the back of your thigh while his other supported his weight and the hand that wasn't jerking your head around was busy snatching his belt through the loops in one swift pull.

The leather clacked through the rough denim and you gulped and smiled to yourself as you felt your soft folds become slippery with your juices. You were about to get a spanking and with his belt this time.

You turned over on your back to see him pulling his black shirt off; his arms bent over his shoulders drawing the material up from the back then up and over his head. The ridding of the fabric disturbed his neat locks and now his greying fringe was messy on his head and it shrouded his aged face, making his bright blue eyes appear darker.

You swallowed hard and tried to refrain from panting like a dog as he sucked his lip between his teeth and ran his fingertips through the bristles on his strong chest; sweat lightly coating his fingertips and adding to his manliness.

His black jeans were sitting low on his waist since he'd snatched his belt off and you could see the shady elastic of the dark grey waistband of his boxers peeking out the topmost of his pants. All those tight pale muscles accented by that trail of curls that disappeared below the band was making your mouth water.

"You going to answer daddy? Or does he have to spank you?"

You'd completely forgotten he'd even been talking because you were so wrapped up in day dreaming about him fucking you senseless.

"What? Oh no, he was alright I guess." You shrugged. "What you're not jealous are you?" You raised a brow and grinned.

Dante just laughed. "You're too cute, but you did something bad. Something that's not going to go without consequences." He ran the smooth leather through his hands and snapped it against his palm, the material emanating a loud popping noise.

"What?! You weren’t around and you never said I couldn’t sleep with other guys!"

"I figured you were smart enough to know better, but I see that you obviously need to be taught a lesson and if you raise your voice at me again-" Dante pushed you over to where your bottom was in the air and your back arched.

" ** _No_**! I’m a good girl!" You pouted playing your role of not wanting to be spanked but deep down inside you couldn’t wait.

Without any warning, Dante yanked your panties to where they were mimicking a thong and he swatted your ass with his belt, hard. A yelp left your lips and immediately the flesh bubbled rosy and a gracious drop of juices leaked from your body and soaked into the material of your underwear.

"You're **_not_** a good girl!" Dante still had a handful of your hair and he proceeded to pull you to where you were laying across his lap once he sat down.

“I ** _am_** a good girl! I don’t care what you say.”

“What did you just say to me??” Dante hissed and grabbed the back of your neck and dug his blunt nails into the skin.

“You heard me.” You sassed. You sure had an overwhelming ping of confidence in you that allowed you to _think_ you were going to talk any kind of way to the man and get away with it.

“You better watch your mouth, little girl.” He warned.

“Or what?”

“You heard what I said and I’m not going to tell you again.” His grip only tightened, and you squirmed under his restraint obviously aroused at his speech.  

You whimpered and spread your legs, exposing the damp patch in your panties to show him just how turned on you were. “Please fuck me, Dante.”  

You lifted your head slowly and peered around his room more specifically towards the door that was standing wide the fuck open and leaving everything you and your partner were about to do exposed to the guy that was asleep in your room; he _wanted_ him to hear.

You’d left your door cracked since it was supposed to be a quick trip to the fridge and although it wasn’t standing wide open, the space that was available was more than enough to get a front row seat of you getting screwed the _right_ way.

Dante scoffed and landed another smack of his belt to your ass and another and a shaky whimper fell from your lips. You had tears sitting in the corner of your eyes and you so desperately wanted to throw in the towel with role playing and just get down to your partner making you pass out.

“I wonder how many spankings it’s going to take for you to finally learn that that’s not my name, little girl.”

He squeezed at your ass and rubbed soothing circles around the searing red flesh having a bit of pity on you since your face looked like shit from you holding back your tears. His fingertips slipped below your makeshift thong and slowly pulled your cheeks apart and immediately your wetness fluttered open and made you gasp.

"I'm sorry, demon daddy. I won't screw anyone else! I swear. I'll be your good girl, only for you." You looked over your shoulder at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips.  

Your hands were gripping his knees and you remained tense since getting hit with his belt hurt a lot more than you thought it would. Still, you fought through it knowing that the pain wasn’t going to last too much longer.

“I won’t raise my voice at you. I’ll behavior. I won’t call you by your first name and I won’t talk back to you.”

Dante watched you, scratching at his stubbled chin before nodding his head and continuing to soothe the welts of swollen flesh you had. "Maybe you should prove it." He moved away from you and let your neck go.

You nodded and turned over, so you were sitting on your stinging bottom and looked up at him. "How?"

"Get on your knees." Dante took his belt and wrapped it around your neck, pulling it all the way through and pushing the tooth in one of the holes.

The constriction was tight but not enough to choke or harm you and your eyes rolled back from the feeling. Immediately you scrambled to the floor already on board with the new addition to your role playing. You had some convincing and making up to do and you planned on showing your demon daddy just how sorry you really were.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has smirk on face with dancing eyebrows* I think ill just tease you guys and end this chapter here ;) lol  
> So, what did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome! <3  
> I think I like writing Dante as a dom especially since he's older now :D so you guys may end up getting more of him ;)  
> Also, I'm still taking ideas if anyone has any! I'm always down to write, especially if the plot is good! so feel free to share some ideas and ill see what I can do :)
> 
> And if you haven't already, feel free to check out chapter 1 of Demon Daddy! and or all my other works if you want ^_^  
> Thanks for reading! and stay tuned for more kinky demon fun ;)  
> XoXo


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to share, especially your demon daddy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you dirty birdies ;)  
> No more teasing, but do grab a towel, for things are about to get plenty dirty ^_^  
> I hope you guys enjoy this filth I wrote lol <3

You held eye contact with him as you unbuttoned the two silver fastens on his pants and then proceeded to the zipper, a smile catching your lips as the submissive side of you continued to misbehave.

"I **_am_** a good girl."

Dante's brows knitted and the aged lines on his forehead appeared as he pulled his belt tighter making you cough. "Did I say you could speak?" he saw the way your lip trembled and how your hips moved on their own accord, your head falling back just slightly.

You shook your head and answered in silence which earned you another yank of his belt and caused a needy moan to fall from your lips.  

"You speak when I speak to you, little girl."

"Yes, demon daddy." You hooked your fingers around the waistband of his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his length to you.

Instantly you got a face full of hard leaking flesh and you couldn't resist to take him down in your mouth.

You’d gotten accustomed to how things would flow, the beginning usually starting with you getting in trouble about something and then it was time for your spanking. Next you’d end up with him bobbing up and down the back of your throat and usually most of the time things would end with you getting fucked until you passed out.

Literally.

It was pretty tricky keeping up with someone who didn’t have an off switch on their adrenaline button.

Though not all the time it was about sex, some nights you just enjoyed listening to your partner tell you stories about his past and boy did he have a lot of them. You would just lay with your head on his hairy chest; your cheek getting tickled and irritated from the constant friction since you’d be deliberately rutting your face against him.

And he’d just talk you to sleep or until his speech was just a bunch of rambling nonsense since he himself would be exhausted as well.  

Dante watched as your warm and wet tongue poked out your mouth and how you flicked it across the tip of his length loving the way he tasted; so manly and sweet.

"Mm you’re so yummy, I love the way you taste, demon daddy."

You smirked as you watched his eyes slip shut and you took the opportunity and wrapped your fingers around him, tightening your grip as your worked your hand up and down using the slick pre and saliva you’d just coated him with to aid in the movement.

Dante groaned and his head fell back while his hand gripped at your hair. "Good girl." He carefully pulled his belt from around your neck and tossed it on the floor. “I’ll let you prove yourself but if you act up-“ his gaze traveled to the discarded accessory. “-Let’s just hope you don’t.” He smirked and ran his fingers through your hair.  

Your tongue swirled around the cut head, dipping into the slit and lapping up more of that delicious sweet and salty pre and Dante’s breaths became labored and shallow as your hand kept pumping up and down him, forcing more pre out and causing him to push your hand away.

“Enough” He huffed out.

“Sorry…” You smiled to yourself at how worked up he already was. “I won’t tease.” You kissed the span of skin right below his belly button, nipping at it gently before moving back down on him a lot slower this time.

You gently brushed your fingertips up his length enjoying how it twitched excitedly from your touch and how more pre leaked from the tip. Dante watched you closely as you placed your thumb and index finger to his frenulum and the other side of the head to squeeze out as much as possible causing him to groan again.

You smiled to yourself and then brushed your thumb lightly over the surface of his shiny flushed head, getting it nice and wet before you sucked him.

"I'll show you how much of a good girl I can be for you, demon daddy." You looked at him.

Dante just bit his lip at you and gripped your hair tighter which earned a sultry moan from you.

You looked over to the door and across to your room which seemed to still be silent; your friend was still asleep… for the moment. Pretty soon he’d be hearing how a _real_ man made his little girl scream.

*****

Your fingers curled around his hard length and you sluggishly moved your hand up and down, letting him glide in your loose grip rather than grasping too tight, you wanted to take your time and work him up until he could barely speak. You wanted to hear him moan and beg you to not stop, reduce him down to a whimpering mess and make him feel less of a man.

More pre leaked from his tip, lubricating your actions and this resulted in gasps from your partner followed by sharply drawn breaths.

"Look at you being a good girl for your demon daddy." Dante held the bottom of your jaw, so you were forced to look up at him.

"Why don't you put those pretty lips to use now, hm?"

You nodded and flicked your tongue over the tip gathering all the fluid that leaked out before swallowing it down.

A satisfied hum rang from your chest and jolts of arousal shot down between your legs and ended deep in your core.

It was just something about the way he tasted; it was bitter of course but once that amazing, tantalizing manly flavor settled in your mouth and drenched your hungry taste buds; so sweet and different, you could hardly pace yourself

The anticipation of savoring more of that appetizing goodness causing you to up your efforts in getting him off by sucking him down your throat.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good." You smiled.

"I'm sure you will, little girl. You _better_."

You quickened your pace gradually of stroking him while you just continued to taste him with your tongue until you felt him tugging your hair because he couldn't take any more; that he needed to be in your warm mouth, fucking your throat and make you drool all over yourself.

"You want to tell me why your mouth isn't full yet?" Dante yanked your head back, so you had to look up at him again, your eyes wet and pink from your spanking earlier.

Your ass still throbbed but it wasn’t as bad since your demon daddy massaged it for you. You licked your lips and shifted your position on the floor. "Can we get on the bed? The floor hurts." You pouted.

The floor wasn't exactly the softest thing to be kneeling down on considering it was wood and you didn’t have a pillow, or anything cushioned under you.

You were thankful that Dante took some pity on you and that now you were now stretched out on his bed aligned with his lower half while he relaxed with one arm tucked behind his head and the other in your hair.

His pants were still on but they were pushed down enough so you could have access to his whole lower half; that being all you needed to reach.  

"Did he get to see this incredible view too?" Dante asked as he combed his fingers through your hair.

You sat yourself up on your elbows and shook your head, your chin resting in your left palm while your right hand drew imagination shapes on his toned tummy. "No, he didn't."

You positioned yourself to where your forearms were now resting on his thighs and your ass was in the air, your panties still pulled up like a thong and the sore swollen welts on the flesh stinging from your skin being stretched due to the position.  

"He better not have. He doesn't deserve it. He can't even get my little girl off." Dante laughed and then scoffed. "You should go get him though so he can see what he's missing. What he can't get, _ever_ -because only real men get to enjoy how deep your pretty throat is, isn't that right?"

You giggled and kissed his hip before nipping at the flesh and causing it to shade to a bright then faint pink. "Are you always this arrogant?"

Your partner had every right to be.

Not only was he practically untouchable when it came to combat; dipping and dodging attacks by moving out of harm’s way with the simplest of movements, usually angering the enemy since they’d attack with all the might they had and he’d just basically mock them, but he could make you cream yourself from just running his hands through his long greying hair and biting his sweet pink lips.

Normally you would have to get yourself off after a short night of sleeping with someone who was only worried about themselves; they never lasted very long, and you’d put up the biggest front with all the frivolous moaning you’d be doing hoping it would encourage them to actually hit your spot.

But you never had to worry about that with Dante because he wouldn’t stop _until_ you got off. Even if it took all night.

All that energy certainly never went to waste.

You’d often find yourself wondering why in the world would you want to be screwing someone who had that much resilience and then it would eventually dawn on your that it was more less out of his control; the only thing he could do was maintain it enough not to accidentally kill you.  

"Am I lying? Am I not down your throat every other night?"

"Well..."

"Exactly, so why don't you be a good girl and do that for me." Dante snapped, his tone aggressive and over your teasing.

"Okay, I will. Anything for you, demon daddy.” You were more than happy to satisfy him in any way he wanted it.

You liked being exclusively his little girl. Only for him. Always for him.

"Good girl." Dante whispered as he held his length in one hand while the other gripped your hair and pulled your lips closer to him.

You opened your mouth obediently, licking the tip and enjoying the taste one last time before engulfing the head in your hot mouth.

His grunts of pleasure echoed around his bedroom and he looked so fucking sexy watching you please him; lips all wet and irritated from constantly being bitten. Dante’s hair was messy and untamed all over his head and his pretty blue eyes kept slipping shut every time your tongue would dip in the slit. His skin was lightly coated with a sheet of sweat and he had a couple of fading battle scratches splayed all around.

Such a rough and rugged _man_.

“Fuck, that’s it, good girl, suck your demon daddy off."

You closed your eyes and found a comfortable pace as you began deep throating him as far as you could; feeling the head prodding at the back of your wet throat, and you relaxed and let him push your head further down until you had a nose full of tickling curls and manly essence.

"Damn, baby." Dante slowly worked his hips up into your mouth and continued to watch you.

You smirked and pulled off before pursing your lips to form an O. Pressing them to his leaking length but not all the way down, you gazed up at your partner from beneath your lashes watching as his expression continued to change and twist from all the pleasure you were providing him with.

Dante licked his lips at you, loving the way his pre coated yours, it was like you were applying lipstick in the most erotic of ways.

"My demon daddy taste so good, the best." You pressed your mouth back down once you licked it clean.

You let the tight circle of your lips meet the tip of his length and you slowly rolled them downwards letting your wet mouth lube him up. You used as much saliva as you could conjure up as you satisfied your hunger for him. Your appetite was so intense, and it made you wet the more pre coated your tongue.

“Shit.” Dante dug his heel in the bed and had to refrain from just holding your head down completely and fucking your mouth as if it was your tight wetness.

You used one hand to steady him while your other massaged and gentle tugged at the delicate flesh underneath just the way he liked. A combination of sharply drawn breaths and harsh swears left his lips as you focused on working the head between your lips.

You found it difficult to breathe as your demon daddy worked an increasing speed up into your mouth, your suction almost impossible to retain completely. Saliva coated his lower half and matted down the soft curls that nested at the base and your grip loosened with all the extra slip that was being provided.

“You’re such a messy girl, a filthy little slut for your demon daddy.” Dante’s words were shaky and his hand that was tucked behind his head was now gripping his red bedsheet.

You were more than satisfied with how his hand was shaking as he tried to maintain his hold on the back of your head. The way you worked your mouth on him always made him go a little crazy, always made him want more. You loved how he was making you choke so violently and loudly around him and he loved how you struggled to breathe.

“Yes!” You pulled away and gasped for breaths that you so desperately needed. “All for you, demon daddy.”

Dante smiled at you and fisted both hands in your hair. “Daddy’s so close, little girl. Keep going. Get your demon daddy off.”

You hummed in response and you let him shove up into your mouth before he bounced you up and down on his length.

Dante used your throat as his own personal fuck toy, an abyss of warm wetness in which he could dump his demon seed into. His skin was on fire and you could feel sharp pricks of claws poking at your scalp as he fought to keep the beast at bay.

Your mind was nothing but haze and had to remember to breathe as you pleased your demon daddy with your now skilled mouth. You couldn’t control the drool that flowed endlessly and made a mess everywhere. His red sheets were now darkened and soaked with your saliva.

“I want more!” You huffed as you pried your mouth away from him to catch your breath.

Dante didn’t speak, instead he waved his length right across your lips and you poked your tongue out and let him slap the hard, thick and leaking flesh on it a couple of times. The splats of your saliva mixed with his brewing orgasm lightly coating your cheeks.

You moaned and worked your tongue over the pulsing veins and greedily licked up those valuable beads from the tip, relishing the taste of his pleasure.

Soft sighs and ragged cut off breaths filled the air around you and the wet slap sound of your throat being used encouraged you on to get it fucked raw. Dante’s heel kept thumping on the bed and laughs that sounded a bit like he was trying to hold onto his sanity fell from his lips.

“* _name_ *, my god.” He’d never used your real name during sex and you almost thought that maybe you should stop.

You were choking and drooling, unable to be anything other than his fuck toy, a wet and warm cave that he enjoyed tormenting and using. And before you knew it, he tensed and shuddered so hard and a loud curse left his lips as he shot streaming hot ropes of his lust down your throat.

The taste hit your tongue and throat sharply, the manly scent rising through your head and you fought not to gag since it was so much going down at once.

Finally he’d coated something else in his orgasm besides your tummy or breast. You could barely breathe as you swallowed every bit, you dared not spill a drop; you didn’t want to nor did you want to disappoint your demon daddy.

You hastily gulped everything down before sweeping your tongue over the tip gathering up the last remnants that spurted out. Your eyes traveled up his body to see his pretty pale skin transitioning from a rustic grey back into its normal hue. His eyes were fading from red, and he had blood on his bottom lip from his teeth breaking the skin.

His demon nearly came out from the intensity of his orgasm and you couldn’t help but to feel proud of yourself. Although your throat felt like you’d been punched repeatedly in it with a set of brass knuckles, it was all worth it to see your partner nearly turn into a beast; his true nature, and taking slow, deep and shallow breaths.

*****

After several minutes, Dante propped himself up on his elbows looking down at you rub your cheek against his hirsute thigh. “Wow.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe I should leave for _two_ weeks and see what happens then.”

You smiled and kissed his hip. “I did miss you. I hope I made you feel good.” You moved to where you were sitting up on your elbows as well, your legs in the air crossed at the ankles swinging behind you.

You had a face full of _still_ hard flesh; that momentary orgasm meaning nothing to his demonic libido.

“You made me feel like _something_.” He laughed. “What the hell have you been doing since I been gone? Practicing?”

“Nothing, I told you I just been waiting for you to come back, I missed you and I wanted to show you just how much I did.”

“You definitely can’t hook up with anyone else now.”   

Dante pulled you up, so you were on top, straddling his stomach. He ran his hands up and down your bare tummy causing goose flesh to rise on your delicate skin before he moved up to your breast. He clasped his hands over them and gave a firm but gentle squeeze and then proceeded to capturing your nipples between his fingers, teasing and pinching them, making them harden under his touch.

"Mm, that feels good." You moaned and let your head fall back.

You couldn’t see the door, but you didn’t hear the creak of yours or any floorboards so that meant your guy friend was still asleep.

He smirked and moved his right hand away, pushing his index and ring finger in your mouth and working them back and forward. Although your mouth was in no condition to be used again, you still gave your best efforts in sucking the digits down.

"Does it, little girl?" His other hand continued to worry your nipple, making it raw and sensitive.

"Yes, demon daddy. So good." You moaned once you pulled his fingers from your mouth with a lewd pop.

You leaned down and gave him a deep kiss and he held the back of your head as he shoved his tongue in your mouth, immediately getting a taste of himself. Your tongue gave his a tour and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was hornier than a schoolboy up at 2am watching girls gone wild infomercials, then he certainly wouldn’t have remained sucking your tongue and biting it while you still had remnants of his orgasm lingering.

But then again your demon daddy was kinky enough to screw you right outside not caring who drove by and seen so who knows.   

You moaned into the sloppy kiss and your hips began moving from the erotic pleasure.

Dante gripped them and kept scaling the whole span of the roof of your mouth before he pulled your head back by your hair leaving you gasping for air.

“Mm, little girl, you taste so good. But, daddy needs more.” He growled and attacked your neck.

You gasped and grinded your hips against him, rubbing your wetness all over his stomach wanting to feel more contact.

"Yeah?" You sat up and placed your hands flat on his chest, your fingertips ghosting through the bristles of hair and over his nipples making them stiffen under your touch.

"So sexy." You smiled and touched his stubbled chin.

"All _man_ , baby." He smirked as his hand moved to between your legs, his thumb and fore finger teasing your folds, making you throw your head back in a deep throated moan.

“Daddy wants to taste you.” He licked his lips, making you whimper and grip his chin.

"Do you?" You giggled when he pulled you further up his body.

“Come here, little girl.” Dante tapped at your butt and encouraged your hips towards his face.

you moved and positioned yourself to where you were standing over him with either foot on the side of his head before carefully easing your body down and resting on your knees.

"What an astonishing view." Dante looked up at you, your pretty parts so wet and glistening in the light, so sweet and pink, and shaved clean.

He watched you and licked at his lips, his mouth watering at your erotic womanly scent. His fingertips lightly brushed the inside of your thigh and you sucked your lip into your mouth.

You smiled and grabbed the headboard and positioned yourself over his face, hovering slightly so you wouldn’t crush him and he forceful grabbed your hips, pulling you down a little before pulling your panties over your ass cheek and flickering his tongue over your wet flesh.

"Oh shit." You gasped and tried to retreat but the grip he had on your hips was so tight that you were going to have some bruises.

"Dante!" You whimpered as his tongue circled your pearl, putting pressure against it and nipping at it gently.

If your friend wasn't woke before then he sure was about to be now.

You could feel your tummy heat up with pleasure and your grip on the headboard tightened. The rough friction of his scruffy face rubbing the inside of your thighs was driving you insane and making you even wetter.

A sharp pinch to your thigh made you whimper. Dante sunk his teeth right into the flesh and clamped down hard. “What did I tell early, _hm_? You can’t listen, little girl? You need another spanking?” A hard swat landed on your ass and more slutty whimpers left your lips.

“I’m sorry, demon daddy. I can listen.” You sniffed and used the back of your hand to wipe the tears that gathered in the corner of your eyes.

“You better, because if I have to stop and tell you again I guarantee you won’t be able to sit down, let alone even get out of bed for the rest of the week.” Dante’s voice was dark, and he kissed the bite he’d just made.

You shivered and moaned as he drug his wet tongue through your soaked folds, licking on all the right spots and never missing a beat.

“Oh my god.” You moaned again and grabbed a handful of his greying hair.

You couldn’t move your hips because he had you held in place and it was amusing him at how you constantly thought you were going to retreat.

“Where you going, little girl? Daddy said he wanted to taste you, so you stay put until he finishes. Got it?”

You couldn’t even speak because immediately Dante went back to licking tiny stripes on your pearl making you moan loudly. He grinned against you and looped his arm around your leg and pulled you to him, his bicep keeping you right in place.

“Y-yes, demon daddy.” You stammered out as your hands tightened on the headboard and your pretty toes curled at the sensation.

“Good girl.” He growled before attacking you with his tongue again, slipping it inside of you and moving it as much as your tight wet walls would allow him to before moving up to suck at that sensitive bud of nerves.

One of Dante’s hands left your hip and wrapped around his hard, leaking flesh and began stroking at it slowly; deep throaty groans rumbling up your body and scrambling your brain.

“Yes, demon daddy. That feels so good.” You panted, desperate breaths slowly turning into pleading screams.

You closed your eyes and slowly rocked your body across his tongue loving the way it would slip inside you when you'd lift your hips up and down. His hand moved down to your lower back and he encouraged you forward so he could suckle at your sensitive bud while his other provided himself with pleasure.

There was absolutely no way any of the younger guys you’d previous messed with would have even been remotely on board with kissing you after you’d been down on them, let alone let you ride their face to the moon; your demon daddy doing things only _real men_ would do.

You had to be a special level of kinky to get tongued down with the door wide open by your older partner while the guy you were supposed to be spending the night with was asleep in your bed. You didn’t even give a shit how he felt; he certainly didn’t with you because if he did then you would have been sound asleep in that moment instead of riding your demon daddy’s scruffy face.

*****

Your screams continually got louder and louder the more Dante tasted you with more ferocity.

“Dan- _daddy_!” You gasped as harsh shudders emanated through your body and you looked down between your legs to see your partner’s lips and lower half of his face covered by your sweet nectar.

Dante panted and licked as much of your juices as he could as you fought against his grip trying to retreat from the strength of the pleasure. “Oh no, little girl. Ain’t no running.” He ordered as he continued to lick softly between your sensitive folds.

“Dante, please.” You begged as tears began flowing from your eyes.

You’d completely slipped out of your role playing because you weren’t quite sure you were going to survive anymore of that goddamn tongue and scruffy face rubbing against your sex.

Still, you were held in place as his tongue continued to drive you fucking insane as it swirled over that worn out bud of nerves. You wouldn’t last much longer, your gasping and trembling becoming inaudible as sobs were replaced.

“Dante, stop! It’s too much!” Your movements grew desperate and by now his headboard was completely ruined from your nails.

“I’ll decide when it’s too much, little girl.” Dante snapped as he continued to fuck you with his tongue.

Finally he took pity on you as wet suckling noises were the only sound in the room for a moment; him licking you clean of your second orgasm. Your body was frazzled and raw and he just kept lapping away pulling breathy, broken _literal_ sobs from your lips.

Only when you reached behind you and dug your nails in his chest did he stop. He was reluctant to pull away, but he decided to let you breathe before you fainted.

Very carefully you moved to where you were laying next to him, your leg shaking and your lips trembling. You had tears all on your face and your bottom lip was swollen from where you’d broken the skin from biting it so hard and you just laid there for a moment in silence.

“You still breathing over there, babe?” Dante snickered and turned over on his side to face you, his stubbled face coated with your juices.  

Your eyes were closed, and soft breaths left your nose. “I’m not even sure.” You whispered and tried to turn over, but you couldn’t even move. Your whole body felt like you were laying on a bed of cattle prods.

Your partner laughed and got up from the bed, ridding himself of his pants and grabbing the towel that was thrown over the back of the chair in his room to wipe his face. “Well I can certainly make you feel _alive_ again.”

You sniffed and wiped your eyes and sat up, looking across the hall to your bedroom. The door was still cracked and either your guy friend was a heavy ass sleeper, or he was wallowing in shame at how someone almost twice his age had you in fucking tears from all the pleasure he was providing you with.

“Just give me a minute…” You took more deep breaths trying to get your body back from the paralysis Dante just put you in.

“Mm, tell me something, did _he_ make you feel like that?” Dante asked as he got back on the bed with you, now nude as a foundation palette.

You didn’t respond and just rolled your eyes and he grinned at you and kissed you. “You’ll learn one day to leave the little boys alone.”

“Don’t leave me by myself again then.” You shook your head and let him turn you over to your stomach.

“Oh, you can trust and believe that-that’s not happening again, not for a while, you forget how to behave when you’re alone.” He placed gentle kisses all the way down your spine, his scruffy chin tickling you and making your flesh respond with excitement.

Carefully Dante pulled your panties completely off you leaving you naked and exposed.

“I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” You smiled as he nipped gently at your soft and sore bottom before making his way back up to you, his body pressed against yours and the back of your thigh got soaked from the slick pre leaking from his length.

“Yes you will be.” His hand wrapped around the front of your neck, his breath hot in your ear and his stubbled chin rubbing your shoulder raw.

You grinded your hips down into the bed, desperately wanting to feel him inside you already and you slowly nodded and wiggled your ass back letting him know just how much you craved him.

“Dante…” You whispered, feeling his hardness slip between your thighs as your hands buried into the blanket.

“Yes, babe?”

“N-need you. Please…” You sniffed and lifted your head to let him kiss you.

He elevated his weight off of you for a second before landing a harsh swat to your ass making you moan and work your hips more, desperate for his touch.   

“You want your demon daddy, little girl?” Dante growled in your ear, slipping back into character as he pushed just the head of his length inside your tight entrance not wasting anytime.  

"Fuck yes!" You panted and clenched the sheets tighter trying to work your ass back but the way he had his body weight anchored on yours; moving was virtually impossible.

Another slap was admitted to your already burning ass and then another followed by your head being yanked back and his hairy chest tickling your back. "Then fucking say it."

He pushed into you hard and whispered in your ear.

You moaned loud and began trying to working your ass back again. “Fuck yes! I want you, demon daddy, fuck me, please!”

Surely by now your guy friend _had_ to be awake because good god, it sounded like someone was murdering you the way you carried on. Your screams were loud and since it wasn’t much to your partners room, they echoed beautifully off the walls and filled the whole top floor of the office space.

A whole symphony how fucking good your demon daddy was. What it was like to be fucked by a _real_ man who knew exactly how to reduce you into a whimpering, incoherent, sobbing slutty mess. 

"Yes, demon daddy! Fuck yes you're so good, fuck me please. I want you; I want you deep inside of me fucking me all night." Your legs were crossed at the ankle and you continued to try and work against his restraining movements. You sounded so needy and desperate, but you didn’t care.

You could feel his length throbbing and twitching with delight at your words. Your fingers ached with how tight of a grip you had on the sheet and you felt like if you continued to yank at it then it would tear soon.

“Such a good girl.” Dante hummed in your ear as he squeezed your throat tighter and looped his other arm around your chest, continuing to fuck you roughly.

More whimpers and sobs left your body along with additional tears of pleasure. Your jaw was trembling, and you pulled his hand from choking you to bit down onto it because your bottom lip would have been bisected soon if you continued to gnaw at it.  

Dante pulled out of you and pushed you over onto your back harshly. A small noise squeaked from you and immediately you opened your legs not wanting to lose the feeling of him filling you up. He grabbed your legs and pushed them up so that your knees where now in your chest.

“Fuck yes.” You moaned once he was back inside of you and he grinned wickedly at you as he continued to fuck you.

“Shhh, little girl. Your friend might hear.” Dante leaned down to kiss you.

“I-I-I don’t care!” You huffed out and wrapped your legs around his waist as he pinned both your arms above your head with one hand while the other gripped your chin.

“Oh, but what if he gets jealous? Surely you could find pleasure with someone closer to your age, right?” Dante was teasing you and he made sure his speech was loud enough so your friend could hear.

He knew he was awake; his keen demonic hearing a lot more assured than yours.

“And not with your old dirty partner.” He smirked and pushed into you hard making you moan loudly.

You couldn’t even speak, let alone move your arms to grip at the tight muscles in his back.

“But I think you _like_ getting fucked by a grown man, ya know… since we know what we’re doing.” Dante gripped your chin tighter making you squeal.

“You like getting fucked by a real man, don’t you, _little girl_?” His voice was dark as he emphasized his last words with harsh deep thrust.

“Yes, fuck!” You screamed, your face was flushed, and your hair was damp from your tears flowing back since you were on your back.

“Yes, _what_?” Dante growled and pushed into you.

“Yes, demon daddy! I love when you fuck me.” Your body tensed as you had your third orgasm of the night, your tight walls gripping him and causing him to halt his movements.

He leaned down and kissed you, all your panting attempts to catch your breath being stopped. You grew lightheaded as he stole your last remnants of air and pulled away from you.

“Come on, baby. Be a good girl and ride your demon daddy.” Dante laid back and pulled you on top.

You could barely maintain your own weight and part of you wished you’d just stayed in your room because if you had one more orgasm you were probably going to lose consciousness, still you weren’t willing to disappoint your partner so you used all your strength you could to haul yourself up on top of him.

“Aren’t you tired?” You huffed and tried to sit up right.

Dante just laughed and shrugged. “After this I will be, so do a good job and don’t disappoint.”

He adjusted you so that you were sitting atop with your hands resting on his shoulders; feeling the head of his length press insistently at your entrance that was slick with the wanton lust you had for him.

You gasped at the sensation as he slowly eased inside, having just the tip in to tease you and let you enjoy the calm moment for as long as possible before he fucked you into a new life.

You didn’t have much energy left in you and you were bound to pass out after your orgasm.

"Oh, demon daddy."

You shivered as the cut ridge rubbed against your walls, your body shuddering from being overly sensitive.

“Good girl.” Dante looked at up at your flushed and tear stained face.  

You kept your hips steady as he held the back of your neck and lowered your head to experience his lips once again, his tongue dipping inside your mouth to taste him and yourself, the carnal mixture jolting pleasure though his body and causing his hips to thrust up trying to fill you already.

“Please, fuck me…” you whimpered against his mouth.  

A low growl left his throat as Dante's teeth nipped at your bottom lip and his other hand moved from casually on your hip to ushering you down on his length.

"Oh my god." You moaned and pulled away from his mouth to watch as your wet flesh spread around his lust and although you were on top, the grip he had on your waist was controlling your speed and angles entirely, making you his little fuck toy.

"You like how your demon daddy feels inside you, little girl?" Dante plunged into you fully then, growling into your ear about how he needed to fuck you and how wet and tight you were and how you were a good little girl for letting him have you for the night while your friend slept in your room.

Needy moans left your lips at his filthy sex talk and you could feel your juices dripping wet around his hard length as you struggled to work your hips down against the steady hold he had on you. Dante still wasn't letting you take over just yet and he began working up into you roughly.

It didn’t take long before you were having your fourth orgasm and you just went limp against him and let him have his way with you. You couldn’t even hold your head up let alone even speak.

“Fuck, babe.” Dante groaned and held you down by your neck and kissed you while he continued to thrust upward.

Every passing second and every prod echoed a louder moan from you, and it turned your partner on so much, your slippery wet walls gripping him as you tried your best to ride back.

“Babe…” Dante gripped the back of your neck, his hips leaving the bed and pressing up into you before quickly pushing you off.

You gasped as you felt splash after splash of your partners release coat both your stomachs and something inside of you went off and before you knew it you were lowering your hips back onto him to feel the rest of his warmth pour inside of you.

“* _name_ *!” Dante tried to push you off, but you remained grounded onto him moaning at the feeling of him filling you up.

“Wanted to feel you, daddy; wanted to be full of your little demon babies.” You smiled and kissed him letting your body relax on top. “Don’t worry, I won’t get fertile.”

You could hear movement from inside your room and you just smiled and shook your head. You could only imagine what your friend was possibly thinking at the moment.

Dante looked at you a bit in disbelief. “You’re such a nasty little girl and I love it.” He laughed and moved your hair from your face.

“All for my demon daddy.”

*****

After recollecting yourselves for about 20 minutes, you were finally able to breathe normally and sit up properly.

“You are so fucking petty, Dante.” You scoffed as you pulled your top back over your head.

“Me? What? No way! What did I do this time?” He grinned and sat on the end of his bed looking out into the hall at your bedroom door.

“You know what you did.”

“What? You mean how I fucked you like a _real_ man is supposed to?” He pulled you on his lap and fisted his fingers in your hair.

You just rolled your eyes and kissed him. “He’s probably traumatized.”

“Hopefully he learned a thing or two about how to please you the _right_ way, although he won’t be getting another opportunity to try.”

“And why is that?” You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Because you’re _my_ little girl, and I almost fucking told you I loved you because good god, you’re so freaky; letting me do all those things to you. I’m not sharing you again. All mine.” Dante hugged you and squeezed you tight.

You smiled and buried your face in his neck. “Yes, all yours.”

“Mhm, that’s a good girl. Now go let your friend out so I can fuck you in your bed this time.” He moved away from you and grinned.

You just rolled your eyes and laughed, hopping off your partner’s bed. “Yes, demon daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I need a whole glass of water now lol I hope the wait was definitely worth it!  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome! <3  
> I think it's safe to say that I more than enjoy demon daddy ^_^ lol and I hope you guys did too!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> There MAY just be more in the future... :D  
> Stay tuned for more kinky demon fun ;)


	4. No Shave November Is A Daily Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do I feel like you're not being very truthful with me, little girl?" Dante demanded as he moved the thick onyx leather up your calf and then to the inside of your knee.   
> "I-I d-d-dunno..." You sputtered out, your bottom lip trembling with both excitement and nervousness.   
> "Well-,"  
> Dante started, his hand continuously teasing the sensitive skin of your inner thigh with his belt.   
> "-I think you better figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Whelp I've done it again lol another chapter of Demon Daddy!   
> So I got a few request ideas for this thing and I said well why the fuck not! lol so I have at least four more chapters for this :D  
> Unfortunately, I've overwrote myself again lol (9721 words!) So I'll be breaking this down into two chapters (don't hate me please lol)  
> Enjoy!  
> XoXo

Dante sighed standing in the doorway of his bathroom shaking his head. He had a smirk on his face, his growing beard even longer and the hair on his chest following the same. He'd just gotten out the shower and his long greying locks were starting to hold more water than he'd liked.

It’d been a month since your partner had groomed himself and although he could have just went out and gotten a haircut, his curiosity was peeked as to why every single pair of scissors and razor that you two had seemed to vanish spontaneous.

"Sweetheart, can I ask you something?" Dante had a towel around his waist and his long hair was dripping water all down his neck and onto his strong shoulders. The now curly hairs on his chest were getting out of hand and the droplets of water that rained down soaked them, matting them down.

You had saliva just pooling in your mouth and if it wasn't for him pulling you out of your erotic thoughts, you would have drowned yourself in arousal.

"Yes, demon daddy?" You immediately slipped into character and turned your attention to him.

You were currently sitting in his bed waiting for him to finish his morning routine so you could start the day.

"What happened to daddy's clippers, baby girl?"

He had the empty black bag in his hand, still with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

Dante wasn't a fool; he knew exactly what happened to the items. Shavers just didn't call it quits and pack up for the day.

"I dunno." You shrugged and gave the cutest look. A gaze of pure innocence and decorum.

Dante sucked his teeth and clicked his tongue in his mouth. "Uh huh. What about all the razors?" He shook his head, his fluffy aged locks swinging water about and wetting the floor.

"Uh, I dunno about those either!" You still maintained your innocuous behavior and even added to it by sitting cross legged with your hands in your lap.

"Mhm, and I suppose the scissors just walked out of here too, huh?" Dante moved to his discarded pile of clothes and grabbed his jeans.

"I guess so, I haven't seen those as well."

"Right..." He pulled his belt through the loops and looked over in your direction.

"Haven't seen any of them, huh?" He made his way to you, grabbing hold of your ankle and yanking you from your sitting position to the end of his bed.

A loud yelp left your lips and immediately you clenched the bedsheet to keep from falling to the hardwood floor.

"Why do I feel like you're not being very truthful with me, little girl?" Dante demanded as he moved the thick onyx leather up your calf and then to the inside of your knee.

"I-I d-d-dunno..." You sputtered out, your bottom lip trembling with both excitement and nervousness.

"Well-,"

Dante started, his hand continuously teasing the sensitive skin of your inner thigh with his belt.

"-I think you better figure it out."

Carefully he swatted the flesh, hard enough to let you know he wasn't up for your lying but gently enough to let you _also_ know you had a chance to come clean.

Of course you went with neither option.

"I don't know, demon daddy. I'm telling you the truth." You batted your lashes at him and spread your legs wider wanting more of that delicious pain.

"So you didn't hide daddy's stuff, baby girl?" Dante caressed your face and pushed his thumb between your lips.

Instinctively you sucked the digit and held eye contact with him making sure he saw how you flicked the tip of your tongue over the pad of it. Dante's aged features responded to your actions as he gripped your chin and knitted his brows at you.

"I asked you a question." He pulled his hand away from your mouth and crawled on top of you, his towel fluttering open slightly but not enough to expose himself to your sight.

However, that didn't stop the fact that you could feel the warmth and growing hardness of his length brushing against your thigh; leaving a snail trail of pre there.  

He didn't mind playing your little game, it was what the role playing was for. Though you did often wonder how far he was actually willing to go with being your _demon daddy_.

"N-no. No, I'm a good girl." You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth and looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"So what happened to them? I didn't move them, and I could have sworn I remember hearing a dirty little girl say something like _'don't shave your face or chest daddy, I love the rough look. It makes my pretty parts so wet'_ , did you not?"

Dante connected his mouth to your neck and swirled the tip of his tongue over a sensitive vein that sent chills down your spine. Your hands gripped at the damp and flexed muscles in his back and you tried your best not to buck your hips up into his.

"Pretty soon I'll start looking like a bum, is that what you want?" He took your resistance as a challenge, not as a challenge against himself but one against _your_ self.

He planned to work you into a whimpering, begging and shaking submissive mess.

You were gonna learn not to lie to your demon daddy.

"N-no." You moved your hands lower gripping at the top of his ass and ushering his hips towards yours.

"Then where'd you hide everything?" Dante let you have your way, his hardness nudging you and causing you to start to produce wetness between your legs.

The towel wasn't doing a very good job at keeping him contained, and if it wasn't for the linty texture of it rubbing your skin, you would have thought he was naked against you.

Your demon daddy was palatial.

"I..." You whimpered when he backed away from you and turned you over on your front side.

"I'm listening?" Dante pulled your hips so that your bottom was in the air; his belt already in hand.

You couldn't take your gaze away from the imprint from under his towel. The fluffy red material braced against the thickness of flesh beneath it.

He noted your ogling and swiped his free hand across the front of his lap, smoothing out the material and making his arousal more prominent. Dante still had a devious smirk on his pretty face, his worn but still white teeth showing and his corrugated expression lines visible.

You weren't even aware of the fact that he questioned you and you continued to watch as he put on a show. He ran his hand through his hair and down to the back of his neck where he gripped at the tresses there. His bottom lip was damp from his constant licking at it and his other hand was still wagging around his belt.

Dante let you get lost in his figure. The continuation of water proceeded in soaking into the thatch of hair on his strong chest and it sparked your want even more with all the little clusters of bruises and cuts that violated his pale delicate skin.

Finer and not as prominent but still noticeable bristles began descending down his sternum into his abs. The hairs nearly vanished on the cut and sculpted skin and then resumed their assault once down to his navel and so forth.

But all that glorious flesh held fading battle scars and more recent ones. Ones from you and ones from fighting.

Your demon daddy had a habit of getting a little rough; not that you mind, but out on the battlefield was a different story. Though you often feared for your partner’s safety; he would tell you never to worry, that it was his place to look after you and not the other way around--you loved when he was dirty and scarred up.

How debris would cling to his perfect skin and he’d note how filthy he’d gotten. You wanted to be the one to shower him. You wanted your hands on him, scrubbing and ridding him of the day’s stressful encounters. It wouldn’t be much but it would mean the world to you because _you_ would be the one alleviating his frustration and relaxing him.

A boy would never. Let alone be able to endure the encounters he did; all _man_.  

"Little girl, daddy asked you a question, am I going to have to repeat myself?" Dante gripped your chin and forced you to make eye contact with him, his usual bubbly blue eyes darkened with midnight hues of lust.

"I'm sorry, you're just so sexy. I hid them! I hid all of it. Please don't shave. I like you hairy, so manly." You sat up on your elbows with a frown on your adorable face, ratting on yourself. “I like you so rough and rugged.”

Although you gave it your best shot, Dante wasn't convinced by the atoning look you wore.

"I knew it, no way shit just magically started to disappear. I mean I'm not _that_ slow, but I won't shave, baby girl, if you don't want me to. However, I'm thinking I should anyways, since you lied to me." He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No! Please don't shave, demon daddy. I'll do whatever you want." You pouted.

Dante looked at you and let your jaw go. He then took your hands and placed them on his toned tummy letting your curious limbs explore every inch and contour of muscle.

Your partner knew you just couldn't help yourself when it came to keeping your hands off of him. He knew how you got a kick out of touching him and feeling his demon burn beneath the surface. Dante enjoyed how you’d just randomly would stand behind him while he sat at his desk; your fingers being thrusted into his hair and your nails scratching at his scalp.

How you would place gentle kisses all over his sore and tired shoulders; your fingers working the muscles into squishy dough. You’d drag your nails up and down his hirsute chest, gently scratching the itchy skin and relaxing him even more.

And sometimes you’d pour him a drink while you’d work those tight knots out his back and sides, and Dante would just let you.

You pampered him with love, and he spoiled you right back.

"You deserve a spanking for being bad. What do you think? Actually, it doesn't matter what you think. Daddy's going to teach you not to keep things from him and lie about it whether you want him to, or not."

Dante pushed you back from him, so you were on your forearms again with your ass in the air. Without giving you any chance to even blink, he swatted your bottom with his belt, the flesh immediately burning red and raw.

A breathtaking moan fell from your lips and your fingers gripped the sheets tighter as another swat and then another landed on your delicate skin.

"Bad girl." Dante shook his head and let his belt fall to the floor. "I actually have a better idea than you getting spanked. You don't seem to learn when that happens, so why not try something else?"

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes and you shifted your position when you felt him rejoin you on the bed; now laying on your back with your sore ass under you.

"No, I'll be good. I did learn my lesson, demon daddy!" You pouted.

Dante ignored you and laid by your side, his towel still secure around his waist. He roughly pushed your legs apart, trapping your right one under his left and letting your left one fall open. Your movements were restricted so if you wanted to escape you would have to free yourself first.

"Aw come on! I won't hide your things again. Ugh, Dante!" Without even thinking, you quickly clamped your hand over your mouth and looked at the man with regretful eyes.

Dante's expression was calm and it's almost like he didn't hear you call him out of name.

"That's exactly why you're getting a new form of punishment, little girl."

Very gentle he ran his fingertips along the delicate skin of either of your thighs. You only had panties on and a thin grey top that _also_ was doing a wonderful job at accenting your breast much like his towel was for him. Your nipples were perked, and the soft cotton was damp from the water dripping from his hair as he leaned over you.

"But..."

"No, buts." Dante added to the touch by racking his blunt nails across the skin.

Your day was barely started, and it was about to end with you in tears, begging to be your demon daddy's good girl.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I just HAD to tease you lol ;)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> So as I stated before, I got some pretty cool ideas to add to this work so it'll be some more demon daddy in the future!  
> With that being said, if you have any ideas to add to this work or any ideas in general for a new one, feel free to share with me :D  
> I have another chapter of "The Bodyguard" and I think another of "Same Girl" yay lol  
> Stay tuned for more kinky demon fun <3  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Disciplined(Let's Grow Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take your panties off baby girl, let your demon daddy see your pretty parts." Dante supported his head on his propped up arm; your leg still trapped under his, and very slowly you obeyed his command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter of that naughty little devil hunter and his spoiled little girl ;)  
> This thing is long as shit and I'm starting to think I should have broken this down into three chapters instead but ain't nobody got time for that lol.  
> I'll have to admit, this chapter got pretty damn kinky and I just might...just might have gotten carried away lol ^_^
> 
> As always I've tried to get all the errors but brains work funny and sometimes read misspelled words correctly even if a few letters are out of place, so if you see any, I sorry lol. I'll go back through and check again
> 
> but I hope you guys enjoy!  
> XoXo
> 
> Oh yeah, I forgot but 100+kudos on this work. 😭😭😭 thank you guys so much. 💜

*****

"I'll be a good girl. I promise! I'll do whatever you want me to do!" Your voice increased in volume the closer to your sex his fingers crept.

You knew Dante wouldn't touch you but hopefully with your constant assurance of your behavioral changes, maybe he would.

"Uh huh, you _definitely_ will do whatever your demon daddy wants." Dante kissed you gently, his sinister tongue sweeping across your bottom lip and almost instinctively you let him explore your warm mouth.

However, _this_ kiss was far from gently, no, this particular make out session was designed to rob you of your breath, and he dared you to try and back away.

You sat still while your demon daddy sucked the tip of your tongue and nibbled at it gently, the strong hand clasped on the front of your throat warning you not to close your mouth until he was finished touring it.

By the end of it, you had a fair amount of saliva pooled under your tongue that wasn’t yours and your chest heaved as you searched for air. Dante tasted like cool spearmint and refreshing eucalyptus leaves. His spit was actually tasteful; considering he’d just brushed his teeth and though normally you would have freaked if anyone else just drooled in your mouth, it was just something about your partner's DNA inside you that truly made you feel like his.

"Take your panties off baby girl, let your demon daddy see your pretty parts." Dante supported his head on his propped up arm; your leg still trapped under his, and very slowly you obeyed his command.

You pushed the waistband of your underwear down and lifted your free leg to slide them off. Since you couldn’t move your trap leg, you let the material flutter down to its ankle.

"Mm, good. Now, I want you to give daddy a tour, little girl. Show me that tight body of yours." Dante pushed your shirt up, exposing the hard nubs on your breast.

If only he had a camera.

The sight before him was almost too much to take in and if the rough material of his towel kept dragging across him, he would surely explode all over it soon. The slick pre leaking from his hard flesh wasn't helping considering it was making the glide of the material less frictional and more pleasurable.

"Start here, baby." Dante lightly gripped your chin and gave you another kiss before touching the delicate flesh of your nipple.

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth.

"What do I get for this?"

"If I like your description then you may just avoid punishment, but if for any reason you cannot perform that simple task then I'll do what I must to get you to understand that bad girls _will_ learn one way or another."

You nodded your head and tried your best not to move your hips.

"Yes, demon daddy." You cleared your throat and started.

"These are my breast, and they get very sensitive at times, but I love when they get touched!" Your cheeks were red and this form of your role playing perhaps answered your question you had about just how far your partner was willing to go with your new muse.

You thought about venturing your kink out in public, though you didn't think calling your partner _'demon daddy_ ' in front of everyone would have been much of a good idea.

"Do you? How do you like getting them touched, baby girl?" Dante kept his hands to himself on this one, but his observation and attention was on you to ensure you didn't fuck up, still that didn't stop him from shifting around so that his towel could brush against him.

"I like getting them squeezed, and sucked and licked on..."

Part of you was completely embarrassed at the fact that you were being forced to described what you liked being performed on you.

And part of you felt like a little girl _for real_ but you knew that things would only feel as weird as you made them. You sometimes put too much thought into it and had to remind yourself that you were a grown woman doing adult things. You drew a line on how deep into the whole ‘ _daddy_ ’ kink you would go.

You couldn’t see yourself being treated like a child, though there were _other_ aspects that you didn’t mind trying out.

"Is that so?" Dante gently touched the skin between your breast and leaned his head down to flick his tongue across one of your erect nipples.

"Y-yes." You gripped at the sheet on his bed and fought to maintain focus as he repeated the action, but this time squeezing gently as well.

"Like this? Or different. Teach your demon daddy how, baby girl." Dante gripped your chin between his index and forefinger and turned your head, so you were looking at him.

His pretty blue eyes were continually darkened with lust and his bottom lip was being worked between his teeth.

"Y-yes, like that, demon daddy. But..." You paused and gasped when he sucked your nipple again.

"Hum?"

"B-but, you have t-to do it h-harder..." By now you were red enough to stop traffic and your partner found it so fucking adorable how shy you were being.

"Oo, my little girl likes it rough, does she?" Dante smirked and flicked his tongue across your other breast and gave it the same love he presented to your first.

A sultry moan left your lips and it took everything out of you not to hold his head there. He was adamant when he didn’t want you moving unless he told you to.

Dante spent the next 3 minutes just sucking, squeezing and licking your breast the way you described; each nibble and suck of his mouth increasing in pain as he applied more pressure.

"What else does demon daddy's, little slu- I'm sorry, little girl like?" He smirked pulling away from your chest; a string of saliva connecting from his lips to your now sensitive breast.

"I also like when he kisses me here..." You used your index finger to point to several places on your bare tummy.

"Yeah, baby?" Dante moved to where he could show each and every patch of skin you revealed to him love. Each kiss so sweet and loving and it made your heart thump in your chest.  

"What about lower? You like when your demon daddy goes a little bit lower?" He was now positioned closer to your bottom half and you could feel your sex just throbbing to be touched.

It didn't seem much like you were in trouble but oh were you about to find out.

"Yes, I love when he touches me lower." You gasped and tried to move your trapped leg but now Dante was using his arm to keep you in place.

"You like when your demon daddy touches your pretty parts, little girl?" He purposely missed touching your wet and quivering lust, his fingertips rubbing the faint dampness of your arousal into the skin.

"Yes, fuck." You began to get frustrated every time he would bypass the one spot that needed his attention the most.

"Tell me what you like to get done to you here."

It took you a minute to reply and it could have been from the toe curling love bites your partner kept sucking on your thighs.

"I-I... Oh god. I..." You gasped when Dante spread your legs, the cool air in the room hitting your wetness and amplifying the sensitivity you were feeling.

"Yes? I'm waiting." He smiled and licked the bite he’d just applied.

"Fuck I like when y-you kiss m-me there."

Dante nodded and placed a gently kiss to the smooth skin of the top of your sex and it took everything out of him not to cave in his own game and devour you.

Your womanly scent was so sweet and delicious, so mouthwatering and tantalizing. It was everything a woman should be. Your own delicate perfumes of soft precious skin, the juicy decadent aroma of your strawberry scented bath wash and everything that was naturally you.

It was beautiful, the perfect harmony and balance of sweetness your demon daddy just couldn't wait to sink his devilish tongue into.

"What about when I lick you here, baby?" He asked curiously, poking the tip of his tongue out and sweeping it across your neglected pearl.

Subconsciously your hips jerked, and you silently cursed yourself as Dante moved away from you.

Partially because you weren't instructed to move and the other part because it was taking everything out of him not to just drop the act and bury his face between your legs. He wanted to taste you so bad.

"Hum, looks like you like that a lot, little girl. You like when your demon daddy tastes your pretty parts?"

You cleared your throat and sat up on your elbows. "Yes, yes I do. And I love when he sucks and licks all over my special spot..." Your cheeks held their red hue and your lips we beginning to get raw from you constantly tugging at them with your teeth.

"Do you?" Dante smirked and moved so he was lying parallel to your lower half.

"And where's this special spot, baby girl?" He pulled your hips up and hooked both his arms around your thighs so that his biceps were flexed and keeping you from moving.

"Fuck." You whined as he placed gently kisses to the insides of your legs.

"I-its right here, demon daddy." Very carefully you brought both of your hands between your legs and exposed yourself to your partner.

Dante's expression lit up as he licked his lips. His gaze went from your sex to your face and then back at the amazing sight in front of him.

"Wow, little girl. Your special spot sure is pretty and it's so wet too." He smirked and kept his focus on a drizzle of honey that slipped between the soft pink folds of your lust.

"Thank you, demon daddy." You smiled to yourself and pulled your hand back spreading yourself more to him.

"I really like when daddy puts his amazing tongue here." You used the pad of your index finger to draw painfully slow circles around your pearl, the slick drizzle of your want causing a pretty glisten of light to make it look like a real one.

"Here?" Dante pushed your hand out the way and replaced your finger with his tongue.

A moan fell from your lips and your other hand continued to tug at the sheet.

"Y-yes. Right there. Mm." You gasped when he didn't move away, a very skilled tongue flicking and dancing across your sensitive sex and it took all your might not to hold the back of his head there; still not instructed to move.

"Fuck, oh my god yes Dan- d-daddy." You whimpered and quickly corrected yourself as you rotated your hips in a counter-clockwise movement against his clockwise ones.

Dante let you enjoy a few minutes of pleasure before he moved away from you and pinned your hips down.

"I see, so you like when your demon daddy taste you? Huh, little girl?" He smirked and ran his hand up your thigh.

"Is that all you like? You didn't exactly finish showing me your special place."

It was painful to have your partner's curious tongue removed from your body and you struggled to form a sentence as you tried to get your mind back on track with what was happening.

"N-no. Fuck I like when you touch me here too." You looked down at Dante for consent that you could move your legs and surprisingly he let you.

"Where, baby? Show daddy where you like being touched."

Your punishment was soon about to amplify.

"Here..." You pointed to your hot, wet and needy entrance.

"My favorite place to get touched by you.." You gave an innocent smile and proceeded in describing what you enjoyed.

"I love when you put your fingers here... And other things. I love feeling how big you are and how you stretch me out..." You wanted to touch yourself so bad.  “I love when you make me so wet here, fuck you make me so wet here.” You dipped your fingers into your wetness and let him suck them clean.

You so desperately needed to feel some type of love.

Dante's towel was still doing it's unintentionally job of granting him pleasure the more he moved against his mattress. He was clearly humping it and you didn't know who was facing more torment. He gripped at your wrist to steady your hand while he flicked his tongue across the digits before pushing it back to you.  

"Yeah, little girl? You like when your demon daddy is deep inside you filling your tight little body up?"

You nodded. "Yes, fuck yes. I love it. I love feeling you nudging at my spot, I love when you make me scream and beg you to fuck me harder. I love how you're a real man, no little boys allowed." You smirked and moved your hips against his restraints.

"Mm, as much as I would love to, you've been a bad girl; hiding daddy's things and lying to him." Dante shook his head and looked up at you.

"I'm sorry..." You pouted.

"It's okay. I forgive you... maybe." He leaned in and took a lick at your hot sex.

"Please, I'll be a good girl for you!" Your frustration only increased the more he teased you.

"You want your demon daddy to play with your pretty parts, baby?" Dante was more than encouraged to keep his torment up the more you whined.

"Yes, please." You gasped when you felt his tongue slip between your wet folds. "Fuck, just like that." You laid your back against the bed while your partner tasted you.

You felt him swirl his tongue around your pearl and then back down to your tight wetness. Soon you became completely lost in a state of bliss and ecstasy and you could hear your demon daddy saying something, but your brain couldn’t register it with all the static in your ears.

The only thing you could think about was how fucking good that warm tongue felt on your needy body.

"Don't stop, yes right there!!"

Dante let you have your way; your hand holding the back of his head and ushering him closer to your sex while your hips continuously grinded against his face.

His hair was still soaked and now sticking to the top of his forehead and those pretty blue eyes were so dark and hungry with want.

You were so close, your demon daddy's long fingers jabbing at your bundle of excited nerves while his tongue continued to dance across the sensitive bud of your sex.

You were two seconds away from coming but then he stopped. He fucking stopped and in one smooth motion he pulled his fingers out of your wet body and his mouth away from your throbbing pearl.

An evil grin plastered his face and a wicked laugh erupted from his chest.

"Oh, little girl. Did you think for a fucking second I was going to let you have that? No way, you can't even follow instructions. What gives your spoiled ass the right to think you can get off whenever you want to?"

You bit your lip and whimpered in frustration and if it wasn't for the fact that he had his nails dug in your thigh drawing your attention away; you would have creamed yourself from the lingering sensation left behind from his glorious tongue.

"Please..." You’re whole body began to tremble for his touch.  

Dante laughed, licking his lips while sitting up by your feet. “You want that release, don’t you, little girl?” He asked.

You so desperately did. You wanted your demon daddy to make you shake so bad, but you knew better. You knew you were in trouble and though he warned you, you weren't exactly prepared to be denied your orgasm.

You just stared at him and he stared back at you with those lust filled eyes. He dared you to say something, anything out of line that would cause him to spank you.

"Yes..."

“If you want your demon daddy to play with your pretty parts, then you're going to have to beg for it.” Dante demanded.

His hands were busy rubbing the towel back and forward across his aching hard flesh.

You weren't the only one being denied pleasure and it was taking everything he had not to push you down and fuck you until you passed out.

"B-but... You want it too! Come on, demon daddy. Come play with my pretty parts. I'll be a good girl." You whined and reached for him.

Dante swatted your hand away and picked up his belt. "No, you're a bad girl. You don't get to be touched."

Another frustrated whine left your chest as he trailed his belt up your sex. The warm leather felt so good and your hips moved on their own accord.

"Please!! I won't lie again. I won't hide things from you, just please touch me!"

"Not a chance.” Dante pulled you up, so you were sitting on your sore bottom and nibbled on your earlobe as he reached up and groped your breasts.

“You have to prove yourself.” He growled as he pinched and teased your nipple.

"I'll do whatever!" You had tears in your eyes and your cheeks were red.

"Okay, baby. I'll let you try to make up for what you did." Dante kissed you and removed his towel from his body.

Your lips found his, but your gaze went down to the hard leaking flesh that was standing up right and proud against his tight tummy.

A vein or two traveled from base to tip and you so desperately wanted to trace it with your tongue.

He pulled your hips towards his and gently pushed inside of you; your wetness helping the thrust since your partner had a lot to work with.  

"Fuck yes!" You gasped as Dante slowly started rocking into you.

He kept a slow and steady pace and wouldn't allow you to wrap any of your limbs around him, your arms were pinned above your head and your hip was held firmly against his.

"More! Please." You whined as he kept his strokes to a minimum.

He was granting you pleasure but not enough. You wanted more, needed more.

"I'll give you more when I feel like you deserve it." Dante pulled out of you slowly, his eyes slipping shut at the erotic sight of his thick length stretching your tight wet walls out as he held your legs open.

It was almost too much to see your juices coat the hard flesh, glistening in the light and matting down the curls at the base.

"Look at you. You made a puddle on my bed, little girl. I should make you clean it all up. Lick up every drop.”

"Y-yes, demon daddy. Whatever you say, I'll be your good little slut." You were more than on board to cooperate if it meant he’d be shoving more luxurious inches inside of you.

Dante stopped moving and looked down at you, his excitement peeked by your new name for yourself.

"All mine, baby? Daddy’s little slut?"

"Yes, all yours. All for you, only you. I'm yours, Dante." You had to slip out of character to let him know you were serious.

You wanted to submit to the man and in more than just ways of sex. You wanted to be his, the one he came to when he needed comfort. Technically you already were but that was just you being a good friend.

You craved more than just your partnership and little fling you had going, and you wondered if he felt the same.

Dante just looked you over for a minute or two, his hand coming up to grip your chin and caress your bottom lip with his thumb. He didn't say anything, but he smiled at you, a loving smile. Your words brought him delight and it was almost enough for him to let you off punishment.

But he wasn't the best for no reason.

Dante held his ground and slowly started back up rocking into you. His movements were lazy and not aimed in any way to provide you with any pleasure and your nerves were starting to get rattled.

"P-please. Harder." You pouted and gripped his lower back.

Having a bit of pity on you and because he couldn't stand teasing himself any longer, Dante quickened his pace and kept his hand on your jaw and his eyes glued to yours.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, look at me while I fuck you, little girl."

Your eyes slipped shut for all of about 2 seconds before they were snapping back open at the grip he had on your chin.

You felt so special to be the only one to experience this side of your partner. It was all for you.

"Oh, god yes!! That feels so good. Mm fuck me." You maintained your eye contact even though every time he would push into that special bundle of nerves, it would cause them to nearly slip shut.

You were so close; so wet and tight, your body gripping his length as he continuously fucked you harder.

"Right there!" You gasped when he pulled out of you, a pathetic whimper leaving your lips as your partner jumped up from the bed.

The sound of the phone buzzing from downstairs caught his attention and an evil smirk captured his face. "That could be money calling."

"B-b-but..." Your bottom lip trembled, and you so desperately wanted to touch yourself.

"Nooo!!!"

"Aw, daddy's gotta take the call. Gotta keep the water running and AC blowing for you, princess. I’ll be back." Dante grabbed his discarded towel and returned it around his waist.

Dante disappeared out the door and you could hear his voice responding to whoever was calling.

"Devil May Cry?"

Even from his bedroom you could _hear_ the fucking shit eating grin on his face and part of you wonder did he plan the call.

*****

For the longest you sat and waited in your demon daddy's bed; about 20 minutes haven went by and he still wasn't back yet.

You were growing impatient and your nails kept digging into your thighs because you wanted to touch yourself. Your feet thumped the bed and you kept emanating sounds of displeasure. Your bottom lip was poked out and you looked like a fucking child desperate for attention.

Your new punishment sucked, and you hated that you even lied about hiding all the grooming supplies in the first place. You wanted to be a shaking and whimpering mess. Not in tears and begging to be touched.

Having decided you had enough of waiting, you pushed yourself up from his bed and made your way to the balcony above his desk.

Dante was sitting in his chair, deep in conversation with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Demon daddy!" You whined from upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec-" he pulled the phone from his ear and placed the speaker on his shoulder. 

He tossed his head back looking up as you curiously peeked over the edge.

"Baby girl, daddy's on the phone right now trying to make us some money. I'll be back in a-"

"My pretty parts need touching! Pleeeease!! I'm so wet for you." You dipped your hand between your thighs and rubbed at yourself.

Dante groaned and torn his gaze away from you returning back to his call, trying his best to maintain a calm nature even though deep down inside he wanted to stab Morrison for interrupting his time with you.

Not liking the fact that he was ignoring you, you made your way down the stairs and to his desk.

"demon dadddyyy!!" You whined and crossed your arms over your chest.

You were sporting his black shirt and nothing more. All three of the buttons were unfastened and the sleeves were pushed up like he wore them.

Dante just shot you a look and held up a finger up signaling for you to wait.

Being the dirty girl you were, you took hold of his hand and wrapped your lips around the digit sucking on it.

"Please touch my pretty parts. I'll be a good girl for you." You whispered and moved so you were sitting on his lap.

Turning his own game back onto him was probably the dumbest idea you could have come up with but since Dante was occupied, you saw it as the perfect opportunity to get back at him for teasing you.

"Shit, stop that-what? No not your Morrison. I'm listening." Dante swatted you away once he pulled his hand from your mouth.

"Yeah of course I want to get paid, no I'm listening!" He gave you another warning look.

You pouted and moved your hips down into his. Even while sitting down with the towel on, you could still feel the hard nudge of your partner's impressive length bumping you.

"Pleeeease. Will you touch me? I'll be a good little slut for you. Oh! I know." You hopped up from his lap and sank to the floor with his feet.

Dante continued his conversation, his attention not even remotely on you, good thing he couldn't multitask at times.

"-Alright, yeah I can probably do that, you said I'd have to do what first?" Dante used his shoulder to support his phone while his hands were currently occupied in fighting with you to leave his towel alone.

"Damnit, didn't I say stop it? No! Not you, Morrison! I _am_ listening." He grabbed you by your wrist and held both with one hand.

You struggled against his grip and managed to slip one of your hands free.

"B-but..." You got your other free and pushed open his towel. "I want to be good for you."

You took advantage of your partner being wrapped in his phone call and slowly began teasing him.

Your eyes lit up with delight at the first drip of pre that slipped from the head and down the cut ridge and then to his frenulum. Your tongue darted out and captured it, the salty taste making your mouth water and your sex quiver.

"Fuck." Dante groaned and let you taste him.

"Mm yummy!" You tucked your legs under yourself, your heels digging into your sore bottom.

You seductively wrapped your tongue around his length and languorously let your fingers caress the delicate dangling heavy flesh underneath. Carefully you squeezed gently and let your hand cup him while you dropped a generous drop of saliva that cascaded down.

The warmth of your spit caused Dante to stop talking mid-sentence and pause for a very long time. You smirked to yourself as you watched the foamy white liquid seep into the slit and mix with the pre there. The rest continued to trickle down the hard flesh and slip over a vein that you wasted no time in tracing with your tongue.

"Oh god." Dante's mouth was hung open and his head was thrown back.

His shoulder was no longer aiding in supporting his phone and now he had one hand gripping your hair while the other gripped the device.

You greedily licked up those valuable beads from his tip, relishing the taste of his pleasure. It was both minty and bitter; you still having remnants of his saliva swimming around.

You brought your legs close in between his so you were kneeling for him as he sat in comfort and you smiled when he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at you.

"You're so going to get it later, I swear." Dante hissed.

"Mm you swear what, demon daddy? You gonna spank my little bottom and make me listen? Hm?" You wrapped your lips around him and tightened your suckling.

"Fuck yes-what? No, no! I'm occupied with other things as well, but I hear ya loud and- _shit_..ba-ah god!" Dante's grip on the phone slipped and you giggled to yourself as he rushed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Huh? What am I doing exactly?"

"Getting sucked off whil-" You took the phone from his hand and Dante stuffed the hem of his towel in your mouth to keep you from revealing how much of a dirty boy he was being.

"No, that's my dumb ass sidekick. She's playing too much right now. She's pretty childish."

You rolled your eyes and moved your hand up and down.

"I'm being childish huh???" You scoffed and rolled your lips back over his length hearing soft sighs and cut off ragged breaths as you sucked at your partner.

"I’ll show you fucking childish, Dante."

You continued while he struggled to stay focused on his conversation and not what you were doing.

You moaned around him, feeling him tense with erotic delight as he worked his hips up to your mouth faster, harder… hitting your tonsils carelessly… making you gag.

“What? Oh sorry, can you r-repeat that, man?” Dante gasped and took the phone from his ear. “* _name*_ this call is important.”

“Mm, I don’t care.” You purred and continued to lap at the tip, collecting as much pre as you could.

You doubled your efforts of pleasing your partner by stroking him in time with your sucks; the wet slapping of your throat being used echoed throughout the office.

“Alright well I honestly haven’t heard a word you said, and I’m going to have to c-call you b-back.” Dante groaned and didn’t even give Morrison time to respond before he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

“Fuck.” He held the back of your head while he thrusted into your mouth.

You smiled around the hard flesh and let your throat be used.

"Little girl." He sighed and ran his fingers through your hair.

Dante wanted to protest, wanted to push you off and tie you up and spank you, but the sight of you on your knees in front of him, eager to please him, threw that thought smooth out of the window.

He didn't even care that you were supposed to be on punishment. Your mouth was doing wonders on his length, saliva dripping down your chin and falling down to your breast.

You made sure to keep eye contact with your partner as you pulled off with a wet pop.

"Don't you fucking dare close your eyes, demon daddy. You watch me while I suck you."

Dante laughed and opened his eyes to look at you. "Watch your mouth, baby girl. Don't let that wet throat of yours get you in more trouble."

A deep groan left his lips as he rocked his hips forward, his ass leaving his desk chair and giving you a personal invitation to take more of him.

You took the tip of his continuously leaking lust between your lips, sucking hard, before leaving sloppy saliva coated licks across the head and all the way down to the dangling flesh and then back up.

"Wow. So, am I the only one you've gotten this nasty for? Or do you get on your knees for every guy you sleep with?"

"Actually, no. There was one other guy I've really just submitted to; my first boyfriend, but that was years ago."

"So what makes me so special?" Dante continued to comb his fingers through your hair, looking down at you.

You thought for a minute before you responded.

"You've saved my life more times than I can count, and you're so... I don't know how to describe it. I know you're supposed to be my partner, but I think I like you more than just that..." You confessed.

"You _think_?"

"Well yeeaah... I only say that because I'm not sure how you feel."

"Why don't you ask me, baby girl?" Dante smiled at you and caressed your face.

"Um, okay. So-" you cleared your throat. "How do you feel about me?"

"Can I tell you after I fuck you?" Dante got up from behind his desk and stood you to your feet as well.

"I.. _Guess_? What difference would that make?"

He shrugged and lifted you on his desk.

"I just really want to feel you right now."

"Okay..." You weren't exactly complaining but you _did_ want to know how your partner felt about you.

It actually gave you a slight sign of relief that he was willing to even tell you about his feelings. Hell, it surprised you he even had any.

Dante held your face in his hands and kissed you. It was a lot different from his dominant behavior all morning; so gentle and caring.

His touch was light now and you couldn't stop smiling.

"Am I still in trouble, demon daddy?" You gasped as he began sucking on your neck and then moving lower.

"Hmm, you should be-" Dante pushed his shirt up and off of you.

"But?"

"-But I'll let you make it. I guess, but only if you're a good girl and make your demon daddy really happy."

"Oh! I will! I'll make him so happy!" You did a little glad dance with a smile on your face.

Dante just laughed at you and resumed kissing you.

His hands framed your face as he continued to shove his tongue into the back of your throat. Surely he could taste himself on your tongue but as naughty as you partner was; he didn't seem to mind, not that you pegged him for a cock sucker or anything. Hell, you didn't mind the taste of _yourself_ sometimes.

Your nails dug into his bare back as you had a sword fight in your mouths, but it quickly ended due to the phone ringing.

Dante groaned and pulled away from you answering it.

"Sorry, hold on- Devil May Cry?"

You sighed and sat waiting for him to finish.

*****

Several minutes went by before it ended.

"Alright, well just come by later then-okay, okay. Bye." Dante hung the phone up and turned his attention back to you.

"Now back to my baby girl." He licked at your bottom lip, begging you to open your mouth again.

Your fingers slid in his hair and gripped it as you let him again; digits curling into the hairs at the nape of his neck as you parted your lips.

You smiled during the whole thing and gentle pushed him from you.

"Dante..." You whined and leaned back some on his desk desperate to be touched.

"Okay, okay. We can do it now." He moved to where he was in front of you but quickly stopped when your knee bumped the framed photo on his desk.

"Be careful!" He groaned and snatched it up before it had a chance to fall and shattered.

Dante looked at the photo and smiled before placing it in his desk drawer.

"She doesn't need to see what I'm about to do to you."

"You mean how much of a dirty boy you're about to be?" You giggled.

"If she knew half the shit I been up to-" he just shook his head and chuckled. "-Come on. Let's get to it."

You both just kind of sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I mean you're the one with the-" you motioned towards the front of Dante.

He laughed and pulled your face to his kissing you. "Right!"

You made out for about 10 minutes before he'd finally had enough of all the foreplay.

"Okay I can't keep this going any longer." Dante pushed you back and pulled your hips to the edge of his desk.

"I definitely agree." You moaned.

You were finally about to be touched and you couldn't have been more thrilled.

You took a deep, shuddering breath trying to relax enough to let him inside, but he could only get the tip plus an inch or two.

Dante groaned and lifted your face so you could look at him.

"Baby girl, what's the matter? I usually love how tight you are, but this is just painful. Is the desk not comfortable?" He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand and used his other to rub soothingly up your thigh.

"N-no. It's not that...sorry I was distracted." You shook your head and let your body warm up to him.

You had what he said on your mind.

 _'Why don't you just ask?_ ' Kept playing in your brain and part of you hated that you'd even asked.

You took his lack of answering as him buying time to come up with a response that would please you. Or maybe he was just tired of playing games and really wanted to fuck you.

Dante still didn't move but instead pulled out of you slightly before trying again.

You moaned at the feeling of being stretched and you opened your legs more so you could peer between them.

"Mm, yes I been waiting for this all morning."

"Have you? You wanted your demon daddy to fuck you, little girl?" Dante gave you a sweet kiss and slowly began working up a steady speed.

Your eyes slipped shut and you gripped the edge of the desk.

"Yes. Yes I did." You moaned and lifted your head, placing your hand on his chest to stop his movements.

Dante had just the tip of his length inside you and to his surprise you let a stream of saliva fall from your mouth on to the hard flesh.

"...damn." He groaned and pushed back inside you.

A louder groan fell from your lips at the aided slip. Your spit was warm, and it helped to stretch you more.

"Fuck me, Dante." You whimpered.

Dante continued with a smooth, slow pace, rolling his hips and pulling yours into his. For some reason today you were unbelievably tight, so warm and wet and gripping him like an algae fish on the side of a tank.

Your head was thrown back as you panted, your breasts bouncing with every thrust.

"My god you're so good." You gasped when he pulled out.

Your eyes fluttered open to see your partner slowly sliding inside you, admiring the way you stretched around him. The sight was definitely an erotic one and you reach between your legs spreading yourself more for him.

"Your pretty parts are so... _Pretty_ , baby girl." Dante kissed you, a loving one again.

"Yeah? Mm make them wet, demon daddy."

You licked at your bottom lip as you watched your partner drop a trail of saliva that started right at the top of your sex and trickled down your sensitive pearl and then around the hard flesh that was currently halfway inside you.

You moaned at the sight keeping your index and middle in the V-shape you had them in to spread yourself, and when Dante started up his movements again, your squeezed them around his length; helping guide him in and out of you.

"Fuck you're such a dirty girl." He groaned and kissed you, a sloppy spit covered tongue kiss.

"All for you, demon daddy." You smiled and pulled him out of you, giving him a few strokes before sliding his length back inside you.

The desk creaked under your weight, sliding ever so slightly on the floor. The scraping sound of wood against carpet against wood filling the office space along with the sexy grunts and groans coming from your demon daddy and the wet slapping of skin on skin was music to your ears.

"Fuck yes, right there!!" You whimpered out his name as he pushed all the way inside you, his pretty blue eyes shrouded in fiery red rings; his true nature brewing beneath the surface.

Sweat beaded along Dante's forehead, his soft hair now dry and puffy from not being properly groomed. Your breath caught in your throat as his thumb brushed tight circles around your pearl and pushed you closer to your release.

"You like when your demon daddy plays with your pretty parts, little girl?" Dante pulled out halfway before pushing back in.

"Yes!! Fuck, I'm gonna-" you gasped, and your body tensed up. You let yourself go, pleasure cascading over your whole body in waves of intense heat.

Dante groaned at the feeling and continued to fuck you roughly only stopping to yank the cord out the back of his phone since it wouldn't stop ringing. He didn't need any more interruptions and if whoever was calling didn't want to hear his name being chanted like a prayer, then it was best he just disconnected it all together.

"You look so pretty, baby. Taking every inch of your demon daddy." Dante kissed you and held the back of your neck.

"Yes."

"Good girl. See, I knew you could listen."

"I told you I could!" Your speech got cut short from being violently thrusted into.

"Mm babe, fuck..." Dante's movements were becoming uncoordinated and you knew he wouldn't last too much longer.

"You want daddy's demon babies, little girl?" His hips slowed down and his strokes became rougher and deeper.

"Y-yes!" You wrapped your legs around his waist, digging your nails in his back.

"Of course you do."

"I'm your little slut." You smirked and kissed him hard. "Come on, let go." You moaned when he pulled out of you.

A couple of strokes of his hand and rope after rope of Dante's orgasm splashed on your stomach, so warm and wet.

"Oo that's a lot." You giggled watching as some pooled in your belly button.

Gross.

"Yeah that’s what happens when you fuck with a real man, princess." Dante panted and pushed back in letting the last drops leak inside you.

"..Right." You laughed.

Dante groaned as he withdrew from you, and you both watched as his release slowly dripped out onto his desk.

"* _name_ *" He pushed your thighs a little wider so he could get a better view.

“You made a mess on daddy's desk” he scolded.

You looked down between your legs and giggled. " _I_ made a mess?!"

"You sure did. Just like you made a mess in my bed."

"Nu uh!" You slipped your fingers between your legs, catching a bit of the fallout and drawing your hand back up to lick it clean. "Mm, see. I clean up my messes."

Dante made a face at you and helped you down. "You're so fucking nasty and I love it and you as well." He wrapped his towel around you, cleaning your tummy off in the process.

You immediately started coughing at his words completely caught off guard. "What?"

"You asked me early how I felt, and well...Yeah..."

Now wasn't the time for role playing, this was Dante being serious with you.

"You love me?" You asked innocently.

"I'm not sure, but I know I feel strongly about you."

"So where do we go with that information?" You asked securing the towel around you wanting to get down to business immediately.

Dante chuckled. "Whoa, at least take me on a date first."

"Dante." You sighed.

"Okay, well what do you want?"

You looked up at him. "To be yours."

"You're already mine. My partner, my little girl- my _dirty_ little girl." He smirked.

"No, I want more than just that..."

Dante sighed and squeezed your hand. "You mean like being my girlfriend.. * _name_ *, you know how I feel about relationships.."

"So that's all I am to you? Just sex?" You pouted.

"No, I mean if you want to be more than we can try. But when you start slapping labels on things; they tend to fuck up because it runs its course, not to mention they'll eventually have an expiration date too."

"You think we won't last?" You whispered now unsure of everything.

Dante shrugged. "I think things are fine the way they are now. I mean...we could do more, but I don't think we should have a title, but an understanding, much like we already have."

"Is that your way of saying you don’t want to be together?"

“No.”

“Okay, well is that your way of saying you _do_ want to be together but not like official?” you clarified. “Like being in a relationship without the whole relationship title?”  

"More less."

He sighed and let your hand go.

"* _name_ * I think you're a great person, and I do enjoy working with you and also being with you more than just sexual, however, I'm not one to have a pretty babe on my arm. Sorry, but if you want to be more, than we can try it, but I’m not calling you my girlfriend."

Dante made his way up the stairs hoping you'd follow and of course you did.

You sighed and nodded. "I mean I guess that's better than nothing. I do kind of like just doing things without the whole relationship title, though if anyone asks then I'm going to say that your my special person."

"What does that even mean?"

You shrugged and followed him into the bathroom to shower. "Whatever you want it to. It just means you're very important to me."

"Holy shit you have a crush on me don't you?" Dante nudged you before helping you in the shower.

"Oh shut up." You laughed and stepped under the steamy water.

Your morning, well now afternoon continued with your demon daddy scrubbing your skin and washing your hair. His touches were gentle and immediately you could tell that he was getting into the groove of being more than just your partner.

It warmed your heart to get the attention you were receiving, and you hoped that you two could continue in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goes to take a shower* lol Whew, the naughtiness is real!;)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome<3  
> So I got a few request for this work that I liked and I was going to originally just end it with one chapter but you guys just seemed to love demon daddy lol so I ended up continuing it.  
> So stay tuned for the next chapter where your demon daddy and you begin to blossom into much more than just work partners. <3  
> Also, if you have any ideas for this work or any other works don't be afraid to shoot me your vision! I love reading your thoughts and suggestions for things! ^_^ I'll take any request except incest.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. You're Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he didn't want to go around putting a label on what you two had going on, you still managed to convince Dante to meet your parents; introducing him as your special person like you said you would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! Say whaaaaat? :O Lol  
> Another chapter of Demon Daddy because I'm finally to the two request you guys asked for, for this work! ^_^ I can't wait to share them with you all.  
> But first I have this sweet shit that I came up with lol. 
> 
> As always, I try to get all errors before posting but if you stumble across any, I do apologize.

"So, you think your parents liked me?"

"God, no. Not at all." You shook your head and your cheeks flushed red as you watched the cars pass you by.  

Dante laughed and turned on the windshield wipers since it began to rain.

"For the record, I think they did up until...that _incident_."

Though he didn't want to go around putting a label on what you two had going on, you still managed to convince Dante to meet your parents; introducing him as your special person like you said you would.

He objected at first but after a whole morning of riding him until your legs felt like jelly; you could have wanted to him to fly you to the moon and his true nature would be out-wings ready before you could even finish your request.

Your mother gave you a look that wanted you to further explain what you meant but you left it at that; especially since he was obviously some years older than you.

Still, your folks weren't one to judge, especially if he made you happy. However, your partner's age wasn't what set fuel to the already lingering fire.

Nor was it the corny jokes he'd been cracking all evening; your dad actually found them quite funny.

No, it just had to be your little hidden kink being exposed and your demon daddy forgetting that he was in the presence of your _real_ father.

*****

Dinner was flowing well up until you asked, _"Daddy could you pass the salt please?"_

and both Dante and your father reached for it saying, "Here you go dear." And the other "Of course, kitten."

Surely you could guess who said what.

The look on your mother's face nearly made you piss yourself as she spit her drink out and your face began burning so red that you looked like a stop sign.

Your father looked at Dante, and Dante looked at you, and you looked at your father before quickly snatching the salt yourself.

The dining room fell silent for some time before your mother cleared her throat.

"Well, um...shall we g-get to d-dessert?" Her face was flushed, and she didn't even make eye contact with anyone as she rushed to gather all the empty plates once dinner was over.

"I think _*name*_ has already had her dessert." Your father gritted his teeth and looked at you and then at Dante who was busy 'getting something out his eye so he wouldn't have to witness your father's death stare.

You squeezed your eyes shut and mentally cursed him out something fierce.

"Actually mom, you can just wrap it up to go. I um- well we actually have business to attend to."

Your dad looked at Dante who was busy eyeing all the decor in the dining room, trying not to laugh.

The whole situation was beyond amusing and you would have burst into a fit of giggles if your father wasn't burning a hole through your head with the displeased look he wore.

"I'm sure you do." He scoffed and downed his drink in one gulp. He would need several more for the evening with the situation he just witnessed.

"No, no. It's okay, trust me. You go ahead and do what it is you need to do."

Your mother quickly made you a to-go plate and ushered your father to go sit down before he had a heart attack.

“Bye, dad. I’ll see you around. Take care.” You waved to your old man even though he didn’t respond; his stare on Dante the whole time.

Your mother walked you outside to your car where she said her goodbyes.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Well we all call our men certain pet names. I just think maybe you should have been a little more specific."

"I was not expecting that to happen. And I actually meant for dad to pass me the salt." You glared at Dante who was purposely avoiding your gaze; still trying not to burst into a fit of snickers.

"Um, well you're a big girl; in your 30s, I think… how old are you? Anyways, if you're happy than so am I! But your father may need some time to adjust..."

"Yeah I'm not sure he really wants to see me right now." You laughed awkwardly, getting inside your car.

Dante just sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window.

Your mom leaned in whispering in your ear "Is that why you call him that, because he's older?"

You cleared your throat and immediately blushed.

"Mom..."

It wasn't like you could really cover up the fact that Dante was older, but your mom's assumptions didn't have to be true either.

Jeez.

Your mom looked over at Dante then back to you. "I didn't peg you for the grown-up type; how old?"

You looked down at your hands.

For some reason telling your mom that your partner was a whole decade plus a few years older than you didn't seem like the best thing to discuss, especially at a time like now.

"Mom, please don't make explain things." You groaned and tried to let your window up when she nudged you.

"Well your father is older! So I don't blame you. As long as you take care of yourself, I don't mind it."

"We're not really...it's a lot to dig into but thanks, mom." You sighed, feeling a bit of relief that at least one of your parents accepted your partner.

She smiled at you before making her way to the passenger side.

"Oh, god no. Whatever she asks just say you don't know." You face palmed yourself as she smiled to Dante once she approached his side.

"Hi there."

Dante gave her an awkward smile back. "Hello..."

"So you're the one who's taken my little girl away? Well it's about time someone caught her. She's definitely a catch!"

In the back of his mind he wanted to reply _'yep, she's my little girl now'_ but he went with

"Oh, I haven't taken her away-"

Yet

"-she's always free to run if she gets tired of my shit."

Your mom laughed a bit and gave him a warm smile.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen. She seems happy with you and if you make her happy then you make me happy."

Dante nodded, still wearing the awkward smile with his lips pressed tightly shut; still trying not to laugh at the whole situation because the air was so thick you could put it in a dance video.

"Is your father as handsome as you are?" Your mom smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Dante cleared his throat and his cheeks flushed.

"Alright, mom! Goodnight." You shook your head and started the engine.

She laughed and made her way back to your side.

"Your father is no fun! And judging by that little episode at dinner tonight leads me to believe you two have some adventures. I take uncles too if you have one. I need me a daddy."

"MOM! GOD STOP TALKING!"

Dante just sat in the passenger seat, drumming his legs and leaning over on the arm rest with his face in his hand.

You scratched at the back of your neck, beyond embarrassed, actually you couldn't even say you were embarrassed, at that point you just wanted it to start raining or a gust of wind so strong came by that it dragged your car off and your mother back inside.

She laughed and kissed your temple.

"Well if you find anyone, give me a call! Take care, sweetie! Bye, Dante. You two go have fun." She winked at you before heading back inside; waving goodbye.

You never drove off so fast in your life.

*****

Somehow you got your wish of rain, but it was a lot more than you hoped. You had to pull over and let Dante drive since his eyesight was practically perfect; one of the perks of being half a beast.

"At least your moms likes me."

"She's just a horny old bat. I'm sure she did." You laughed, shaking your head.

"Well I see where you get it from." He smirked, grabbing your hand off your lap.

"I don't ever want to look at either of them in the face for like a year or the rest of my life." You groaned, squeezing his hand.

"And why the hell would you think I was talking to you when I said _'daddy pass me the salt'_ " you rolled your eyes and gave him a stern look.

"Because that's all my ears have been hearing for the past few months, so my brain automatically assumed you meant me."

"No, you're _demon daddy_. My dad is just.. Well he's _dad_ now. Big difference."

Dante laughed. "Well I certainly forgot to thank him for letting me make his little girl my own."

You squeezed his hand more. "That's what got us weird looks to begin with."

"If they only knew what their princess could do with her throat." He let your hand go and kept one hand on the wheel while the other fumbled with his belt and zipper.

"Mm, oh little girl?" Dante hummed in a song like tune, dragging out the _'girl'_ part.

"Yes, Dante?" You were looking out the window, so you weren't aware of what he was doing.

"Look, there's traffic. Yay!"

Though the statement was sarcastic, Dante was more than thrilled he was about to be stuck in the car with you for at least 30 minutes while it stormed.

All the cars on the road began to slow down due to the weather and also the fact that it was rush hour.

What luck you had.

"Not _yay._ We're gonna burn so much gas! And then it's raining." You pouted, looking out your foggy window.

"True, but you know what else there is?" Dante grabbed your hand and dropped it in his lap.

You hand immediately bumped into hard flesh and you rolled your eyes.

"Seriously?" You wrapped your hand around him, keeping your eyes on the road.

"You have no idea how bad I just wanted to take you in the bathroom and let your parents hear just how dirty their little girl, I mean **_our_** little girl is." Dante continued to keep his sight on the road, though he was still talking to you and he let his free hand grip your hair into a tight fist.

You moved around in your seat, your sex already throbbing.

"You're such a freaky old man." You laughed.

"I haven't heard you complain yet." Dante pulled your head over towards his lap.

"Mm, little girl. Your demon daddy's bored. Why don't you entertain him?"

"How are you bored in traffic??" You scoffed and looked around at all the other cars who were stuck in the same shitty situation you were.

Only difference was they didn't have a dirty little girl in their passenger seat willing to satisfy them while they waited in bumper to bumper traffic.

The rain was heavy and with the fog plus the tint on your windows; no one was going to get a free show of what you were about to do.

"We've been sitting in this same spot for 5 minutes. So get your little ass over here." Dante pulled your hair again making you whimper, and you quickly moved your seat belt out the way and leaned over the arm rest.

"You don't have to be so mean." You pouted.

Dante shifted in his seat and moved when traffic moved, just to end up back with his foot on the brake for another 5 minutes.

"We're going to be here a while." He groaned and let his seat back a bit to give you more access to his lap.

"Babe?" Dante ran his fingers through your hair, massaging at the back of your head gently.

"Yes, Dante?"

He just looked at you then down to his lap. "Be a good girl and make your demon daddy happy."

His tone was a bit nicer but still demanding.

You looked up at him, keeping your head down when he had to move with the traffic.

It would be days before you got home.

"Okay..."

Dante pulled you up giving you a sweet kiss before letting you do your thing.

"Mm thank you."

You nodded your head before wrapping your lips around the head of his length; already leaking delicious pre.

He sighed in relief and relaxed with his hand on the back of your head and his other on the wheel.

The rain continued to pour, and traffic slipped at a slow pace. It was actually quite peaceful. The only sounds that filled the car were his soft grunts and the wet sounds of your mouth.

"That's it baby, keep going." Dante groaned and lifted his foot from the brake, forgetting he was driving for a second.

"Mm, don't get us killed." You smirked when the car behind you honked.

"I won't die, _you_ might." Dante laughed and moved with the traffic, luckily it finally picked up as the rain slowed.

"You wouldn't let me."

"Of course not. Your demon daddy would never let anything happen to his little girl." He rubbed down your back as far as he could reach.

You just smiled and buried your face back in his lap.

*****

Dante moved his hips as much as he could while he still managed to drive; hitting the brake a little harder than he probably should have been, but you made it back to the main roads with little to no more honks from upset passing cars.

"Babe..." Dante stopped at a red light and held the back of your neck down.

"Don't stop, right there."

It was a bit tricky trying to suck your demon daddy off in a moving car, but you weren't one to disappoint and gave it your best shot.

Unfortunately you were doing too good of a job because you found yourself nearly dying from Dante hitting the brake and you getting hit in the back of your throat unexpectedly.

On the way up you hit your head on the steering wheel and almost severed your tongue in two as a result.

"Oops." Dante chuckled.

You coughed rubbing the top of your head.

"Not funny! And no more road head." You groaned, sitting back in your seat.

"Sorry, babe. I guess I'm not as good at multitasking as I thought." Dante rubbed the back of your head trying not to giggle. "Are you okay?"

" _Are you okay_? You almost just ran into the back of that car... Twice."

"Ya know it's not really easy to see when your eyes are closed."

"Well maybe you should consider keeping them open!" Your speech was funny since your tongue was leaking blood.

Dante grinned, "Easy for you to say, you must have never witness what that mouth of yours can do."

"Evidently it causes car wreaks." You shook your head and used your sweater to hold up to your mouth.

Your tongue continued to bleed and now your sweater was probably ruined.

“Aw, I’m sorry. I’ll get you some ice when we get home.”

*****

After taking care of your near forked tongue situation, you made your way back downstairs and to your partner who was currently seated at his desk.

"Dante...?" You stood to the side of his desk with your hands behind your back and your hair in pigtails.

"Hm?" He hummed from beneath a magazine that was lying over his face.

"Um, well I been thinking-"

Dante didn't respond so you continued.

"-I've been thinking about our um, situation."

"What about it?"

"Um, well..." Immediately your cheeks flushed red and you thought against protesting your idea.

"I'm listening. Even though it doesn't seem like it." He said, still with the magazine covering his face and his feet up.

"Actually, never mind." You'd gotten cold feet, so you turned to retreat upstairs but the creak of wood and the rustle of pages stopped you.

"Come here, talk to your demon daddy." Dante sat up in his chair and stretched.

He face told a story of sleepiness but from the tone in your voice; you seemed concerned about something so staying awake was mandatory for him at the moment.

You sighed and made your way to him, climbing on his lap and straddling him.

"Well, I was just going through things in my head..." You looked down at your lap, twitting your thumbs around and searching for answers that you already had.

"Like what, babe?" Dante turned his head and yawned in the crook of his arm; his aged features prominent since the man was tired.

"How far would you be willing to take the whole...  Ya know...  _'Demon daddy'_ thing?" Your voice was low and if it weren't for the fact that you were sitting on his lap, your partner wouldn't have heard you.

"You're going to have to future explain, due to the fact that I'm not all here right now and-" Dante yawned. "-and because of milkshakes." His eyes began to droop, and the rambling sleep talk began.

You giggled and shook your head. "I'll tell you later, you can't even keep your eyes open."

"Nonsense, I have enough cash right here."

You smiled and lifted his head. "Bedtime for demon daddy."

"Yeah, alright." Dante yawned again before using what strength he had to lift you and himself up from the chair.

You tried to settle to your feet, but he wrapped your legs around his waist and supported your bottom with his palms.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you laid your head on his shoulder.

"I feel like a kid." You laughed and buried your face into his neck, but instead got a nose full of fresh, soft, once white hair.

"You're not a child, but you _are_ my little girl." Dante hummed as he made his way to his bedroom.

It was basically both yours at that point. You spent most of your sleep time there; finding it rather annoying to be away from your demon daddy and his loud snoring.

"I love being your little girl." You smiled when he pushed the door shut before he placed you on his bed and crawled on to it to join you after.

Dante stretched and pulled his shirt off and then his pants, leaving only his red briefs. "You do?"

You nodded. "Yes! I'm so happy I took the job offer. I thought at the time, oh I'll be working for some old guy no big deal. I never thought I'd be loving that same old guy too..."

Dante smiled and pulled you, so you were straddling him again. "Well, imagine that."

He grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you down and pressing his lips into yours.

You kissed back and pulled the blanket up to cover you two.

"Yeah, you're pretty special to me." You touched his face.

"And I hope that maybe someday you change your mind about relationships and give it a try. I'd love to continue to make you happy forever."

Your cheeks were pink, and you looked so adorable with your hair in the pigtails. A bit childish much; yes, but you _were_ his little girl.

So a few role adjustments wouldn't hurt for you to feel more in character. Though, you drew a fine line between acting like a child and still being an adult but submitting yourself to him in a way were you felt in his care.

You were only 28 but you couldn't see yourself walking around with a pacifier in your mouth or a diaper on your butt.

However, you did like the idea of time outs and spankings. So when given the opportunity, you misbehaved whenever you could.

Dante's eyes were droopy, and he wore a lazy smile. His fingertips lightly caressed your cheek and you just watched you for a moment.

Somewhere caught in between sleep and the sweet nonsense you were spewing.

It wasn't nonsense to you but he on the other hand remained firm in keeping things the way they were.

Though he did more less love you, he also feared for what may happen if he couldn't stop. Loving you meant he'd have to let his guard down. It also meant there would be the possibility he would lose you. Surely he could now but giving you his all just to have to take it back wasn't really something he would be looking forward to.

So he put a wall up between you and his heart; a sheet of paper technically, he wasn't very good at keeping his emotions from you anymore.

"Dante?" You sat up and turned towards your partner.

Dante was sound asleep with his arm still slung over you.

You just smiled and moved back to your position, snuggling into his hairy chest and drifting off to sleep.

*****

Morning rose and so did your demon daddy, both consciously and erotically. The sweet aroma of vanilla and ripe, juicy strawberries engulfed his senses. Dante blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat upright.

"Morning, demon daddy!" You beamed as you entered his bedroom.

You had a tray in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. Your hair was still in the pigtails, now messy since you'd been asleep, and you dawned his black shirt that he wore the previous day.

You enjoyed wearing your partner's clothes; the scent of him warming you when he couldn't be around.

You loved snuggling up in his coat and falling asleep. Though the thing was filthy; he'd never clean it since he'd have to take it to the cleaners and never seemed to have the funds for it, you still relished the comfort the garment granted.

The warm leather smelt like him of course, him and god knows what else.

But overall the aroma put your mind at ease when you couldn't sleep. Or when you were feeling a bit lonely and he wouldn't be around. Though your partner rarely went without it, leaving you with one of his favorite articles of clothing actually kept you from seeking alleviation elsewhere.

Which was good because the next time you felt the need to bring someone home who wasn't your demon daddy, let alone someone younger than he was; he'd probably punch them in the face and put you in a timeout so fierce that you'd want to actually cry.

So you decided to spare someone a broken nose and just do what you could to survive until Dante got back.

"I made you breakfast!" You smiled as you sat the glass on the side table and placed the tray on the bed.

Dante yawned and looked down at the concoction you'd assembled. His brows knitted together, and he looked up at you, his greying hair sticking in several directions.

"What is it?"

"A pizza, silly! What does it look like?"

"Like it's going to hold me at gun point or something." He picked up a slice.

Since your demon daddy seemed to only enjoy things that were shaped like triangles; plenty of pun intended, you decided to try something new out.

A breakfast pizza, but not just any breakfast pizza. This particular pizza just so happened to be more of a dessert rather than a nutritious way to start your day.

The crust of the pizza was a giant pancake, and the sauce was none other than strawberry puree. For the cheese you combined silky cream cheese with delicious Madagascar vanilla and for the meat toppings you used strawberry slices to resemblance pepperoni, and bananas for peppers. The edges of the pancake were slightly coated with chocolate syrup and dusted with powdered sugar.

And to top it all of you sprayed a generous dollop of whipped cream right on top; it was a pancake after all.

"Oh hush and take a bite!" You rolled your eyes and took the slice from him; you feeding him instead.

Dante accepted the food; not as if he had a choice and swallowed down the contents.

"So?" You raised a brow and crawled on the bed next to him.

"S'alright... I guess." Dante turned away from you with his tray and began devouring his breakfast pizza.

You just giggled and shook your head. "I had syrup for that, but I see you don't need it." You grabbed a towel so he wouldn't make a mess.

"Slow down! It's not going anywhere." You laughed.

"No, but the sooner I eat this, the sooner I can eat something else." Dante smirked at you and took a gulp of orange juice.

"Mm, maybe. But I have to be a good girl and go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen, demon daddy." You pouted and hopped down from the bed.

Dante finished his breakfast, leaving nothing but the plate and fork behind.

"Hurry up, I got another mess for you to make and clean up." He pushed the blanket off his lower body, the imprint in his boxers prominent as well as the damp patch of his arousal.

You licked your lips. "Mm I already had pancakes for breakfast, but I guess I got room for more."

"Think of it as your daily protein intake." Dante slipped his hand beneath the waistband.

"Mm hurry, little girl. Don't leave your demon daddy waiting."

You nodded and collected all the dirty dishes before disappearing downstairs.

*****

You made your way back to Dante's bedroom 20 minutes later.

"I just realized that we never found that ke-" You stopped in the doorway to see your partner stark naked with his hand slowly stroking up then down his length.

"We never found what?" He looked over to you.

"-that key.... Need some help there?" You smirked and slowly made your way over to the bed, stopping at the foot of it.

"Mm, I sure do. I need your hands on me, little girl." Dante let himself go; the hard flesh standing tall.

"Okay, demon daddy." You slowly pulled the hem of his black shirt up on your body, revealing the cute pastel blue panties that you had on.

A soft cotton material with white lace trimming on the waistband and around the leg holes.

You felt they suited your little girl persona but also were adult enough for things not to feel weird.

After all, you didn't want to feel like a legit little girl fooling around with some old perverted guy.

"Those are nice, but they should be red."

"I can get them in red, if you want. I also have some pink ones, and grey as well!"

"You'll definitely have to model them for your demon daddy, baby girl." Dante sat up and watched as you put on a show for him.

You stopped revealing yourself once you pulled the dark material past your belly button; your soft tummy slightly poked out from the meal you'd just consumed.

"I'm so full."

"I'm sure there's more room in there for me to fill you up with something else. Come here." Dante demanded.

You crawled from the end of the bed up to him.

"Yes?"

Dante looked at you for a minute, just admiring you and then he smiled. "You're just... Beautiful. In your own way, not even because of all the role playing. I've always thought you were gorgeous and honestly I would have been pretty bummed if you'd passed up the job offer."

"I didn't think it would be this fun" You smiled. "I like spending time with you, and when we went out on our first job, I was nervous as shit because Morrison told me how good you were. I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep up."

You laughed a bit.

"You didn't." Dante laughed. "But it was so sexy watching you try."

He pulled you down so he could kiss you.

"Mm, little girl. Can your demon daddy taste your pretty parts?"

You giggled and nodded your head. "Yes, they're already wet for him." You spread your legs and let Dante slip his hand between your bodies before he ultimately decided to lay you next to him.

"You taste so good, baby. You're gorgeous and you're all mine. I love how your little tummy pokes out when you're full, and how red you get when I compliment you, like now."

You whined and turned your head to look away. Dante gently grabbed your chin, turning your head back to him so he could get a better look at your pink face.

“I love you too, ya know?”

“…You do? But I thought you didn’t want to say this was a relationship?” Your heart swelled so big you felt like it would explode.

“I don’t but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you like crazy. You actually make me really happy, happier than sundaes, but not pizza. Pizza is officially my wife, sorry.” He teased.

“Aw, I-I.. I don’t know what to say..” You wanted to cry but tears of joy.

To hear your partner say he loved you even after he made a whole speech about why you two shouldn’t have an official title made you so excited. Though you still didn’t see a reason to press the issue of being in a relationship.

You saw that it would be best to let Dante warm up to the idea on his own rather than forcing him into it.

“You can say shut up and put your tongue on me now, demon daddy.” He smirked at you and climbed on top. “Thank you for breakfast, but I got us a job that pays pretty good. We have a few hours though before the demon is supposedly going to spawn.”

“A devil with an alarm clock?” You watched as Dante kissed soft patches down your full tummy and stopped once he got to the top of your panties.

“Yeah, that’s what Morrison said, well not exactly that but apparently the shit head only comes out at noon or something, I don’t know but it’s money and that we need.” He said as he kissed your hip bone.

“And besides, I need a good fight. You cook so much I think I’m getting fat.”

“You have been looking a little porky lately, baby.” You giggled and raised your butt up so he could remove your underwear.

“I blame you; you’re always doing stuff for me. You spoil me, little girl.” Dante sighed and just traced shapes on your bare stomach. “Why?”

You looked down at him a bit confused. “Why what? Why do I take care of you? Because you take care of me and because you’re worth it. All those other guys I messed with never took the time out to ensure I got mine before they got theirs. They never asked me how my day was going or anything. They just cared about one thing…”

“Well, maybe because they figured you just wanted sex, but it’s their loss. You’re much more than just sex. Don’t get me wrong, I love fucking you, but I also love spending time with you. You laugh at my jokes and take my love for pizza serious.” Dante stated.

You giggled a bit and smiled. “Some of them it was just sex, but I did like a few that I wanted to actually be with. Oh, well. I have someone who actual cares about me now, I’m so lucky.” You sighed and relaxed.

Dante kissed the smooth skin of your sex before spreading your legs. “Mhm, let your demon daddy show you just how much he cares.”

You moved so your legs were on his shoulders and his tongue was making you moan like a porn star. A perfect morning of breakfast in bed.

*****

As promised, the job your partner and you secured landed you quite a bit of money in which Dante used some of it to take you out to dinner that night.

“Why the hell are you crying?” He laughed a bit as he used his beautiful wings to keep his balance on the edge of the however many story building you were currently seated at.

Your demon daddy was currently in his true nature since you were tired and wanted to feel the pleasant breeze that the night brought against your skin. His warm armor-like body kept you warm enough against the high altitude he was flying at.

He’d taken you to some fancy restaurant, nothing on the menu under $40 bucks but nothing was too much for his little girl. You constantly showered him with love so why couldn’t he return the favor?

“Maybe because we’re at least 15 stories in the air!” You almost fainted as you looked over the edge of the building.

Though you knew you wouldn’t fall, Dante holding you more than tightly in his strong leather like arms; just the fact that you couldn’t see the ground made you want to pass out.

“If you fall, I get you old room.” He grinned; his voice slanted but still having it’s same chipper tone.

“We’ll see.” You smiled and relaxed in his embrace. “I wonder how many other devils bring their special humans up on tall buildings and just enjoy each other’s company.”

“I heard the numbers are off the charts.” Dante laughed and wrapped his wings around his body since you were shivering.

“I’d never let you fall, baby girl. And if you did? I’d catch you before you died on me, or I’d just splat with you so you wouldn’t have to be scrapped up by yourself.”

You couldn’t hold back the laughter that fell from your lips. “Goodness, you’re just so romantic. I love it.”

“And I love you, little girl.” Dante kissed the back of your head, the spikes on his chin and jawline catching your hair and tugging it slightly but it didn’t disrupt your beaming mood.

You smiled and more tears sprang from your eyes. “Okay, I may have lied about why I was crying.”

“Oh, I know, but if it makes you feel any better telling me it’s because you’re scared of heights then I’m okay with going with that.”

“Oh hush, can we go flying now? I want to see all the airborne wildlife lose their shit because a hot half devil and human are flying too.”

Dante smiled; his razor sharp teeth baring. “You had me at hot devil.” He wrapped his arms around you before stepping off the edge of the building and spreading his wings.

If it was possible, your stomach would have dropped out your ass and landed on the sidewalk as adrenaline struck your veins and you prayed that you wouldn’t end up a splat like your demon daddy joked about.

The whole day from the time you woke up, up until you were zooming and zipping through the nighttime sky; a smile remained on your face. Dante was being more open and caring with you and that made you beyond excited, still, you had no plans on encouraging him to give the whole relationship thing a try.

The love you were currently experiencing was better than some silly title. You didn’t care about what others thought or how they felt like you were insane to want to be with someone who wouldn’t say you were their girlfriend. However, if asked was he single, the answer would be no; always would be.

And you never hesitated when asked about your special person. You were confident when you spoke, never letting any of the strange glances and dirty looks from individuals older than your demon daddy disturb your mood.

Partially because no one served a threat if they felt like they wanted to protest what you had going on; two ass whooping’s wasn’t something anyone looked forward to.

*****

Your eyes stayed shut the whole time you were flying around in the sky; the wind too harsh to see behind since the atmosphere was a bit thicker but still you had a smile on your face and love in your heart. Dante was just so sweet and sappy the whole evening and it was all because you were worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Aww demon daddy is just becoming a big sappy bear for his little girl <3  
> Things only get better for these two!  
> However, the next chapter shall be quite.... interesting ;)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for this work or any other works don't be afraid to shoot me your vision! I love reading your thoughts and suggestions for things! ^_^ I'll take any request except incest  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Demon Daddy Has Got A Big Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything with your demon daddy is perfect, that is..... until he wakes up one night in aberration....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! another chapter of Demon Daddy! :D  
> As I said before, I couldn't wait to get this part out because it is the start of an idea I was given :) It's short but hopefully it leaves your mind wondering!  
> Now I'm going to go away for a few days and get my life together and by together I mean sleep lol. Work is at it again with draining me but no worries, I'll be back with more kinky demon fun ;)  
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXo

You were awakened by the covers being pushed off of you and the flailing arms of your partner hitting you.

"Ow, geez I know we haven't done it in a few days but you don't have to resort to beating on me!" You groaned and turned the lamp that was on the nightstand on.

Dante was drenched with sweat, almost as if he was having a nightmare; he wasn't awake but he was stirring around a lot with a pained look on his face. The whole front side of his boxers were damp; wet rather, like _really_ wet. It was like looking at a teenage boy’s shorts who got locked in the girl’s locker room during shower time.

"Babe, wake up." You shook him gently and tapped his shoulder.

Dante shifted around and just pulled you to him and cuddled you. It wasn't so bad but you didn't really care to be doused with sweat or soaked with his orgasm while you tried to go back to sleep.

His damp skin was making you cold and every time you would pull the blanket up, he would push it back down. You were getting frustrated and the final loud groan and unintentional jab was the last straw.

"Dante!" You huffed and sat up, a small purple bruise forming on your cheek.

Dante turned over and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go sleep in the other room! You keep hitting me in your sleep, what's going on and are you still having wet dreams? How old are you again??"

You pushed the duvet back and examined his flushed body.

His skin was burning up and he continued to sweat, he was at full sail but didn't seem as excited as his lower half did. It was obvious something was disturbing the man and you wanted to get to the bottom of it before you woke up with a black eye and your demon daddy was in jail for alleged assault.

He looked down at his lap and grumbled. "I-I don't know. I can't sleep. Maybe a pizza would help." Dante sat up and stretched.

He had scratches all over his arms but not from you. You weren't the only one he was fighting in his sleep.

"Baby, it's late. No pizza place is open, I'll make you some tea." You pushed yourself up from bed and slipped on your house shoes; fluffy pink unicorn slippers fit for a spoiled little girl.

*****

You began heating up water and grabbed a bag of lavender and chamomile tea. You also grabbed a bottle of honey and his bottle of whiskey from the fridge by the bar.

Your demon daddy didn't care for your methods of relaxation; especially the teas you would prepare. He felt the bottom of a bottle would serve a better job of helping alleviate stress.

Still, you made him the tea with a capful of his favorite drink since he wanted to be stubborn.

*****

"Drink this, it'll help you sleep." You sat the cup down on his side table once it was ready and you went back to the bedroom.

"No." Dante turned over; his back towards the tea.

You took a slow sighed breath. "Do we really have to do this now? You're seriously about to make me make you drink this tea?"

"You're not going to _make_ me do anything, little girl. I don't want it and it's best if you just get in bed and stop back talking me." Dante sat up and looked at you.

He still looked uncomfortable but he managed to give you a slight smirk.

You replied to the expression with a pressed look and rolled your eyes. "I'll fight your ass; you know I will."

You went over to him and tried to hand him the cup of tea again. "Just drink it fast, it's not hot but it is warm and I put a surprise in it."

"Mm you had time to get yourself off and drip in my tea?"

You made a disturbed face. "That's gross and no. Just drink it!"

Dante looked you right in the eye, got up from the bed and went into the restroom where he poured the tea down the sink.

All while still watching you.

Your jaw dropped and you marched right up to him. "Dante! Why the hell would you do that!?"

He grabbed your wrist and backed you into the bed before rolling you up in the blanket like a burrito and leaving the room.

"Dante!!!!!" You whined and struggled to move.

This was going to be a long night.

*****

Not even his desk or the love seat brought your demon daddy comfort and he was up yet _again_ sweating and kicking around.

"Oh god no, I hope this isn't what I think it is." He said to himself as he downed a whole bottle of water.

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and then proceeded to splashing water on his damp skin. His boxers were once again soaked in his seed and this just caused another perturbed noise to escape the man.

“Damn it, I can’t believe this is happening. This can’t be happening…” Dante looked in the mirror, his skin slightly greying and his eyes simmering to red; his true nature ready to come out.

Meanwhile upstairs; you ended up on the floor trying to unroll yourself and once finally free you were downstairs and in your demon daddy's face. "Look, damn it I'm just trying to help your crazy ass. You didn't have to do that!"

Dante groaned and to your surprise was bent over about to snatch his hair out.

"...D-Dante, what's wrong?" Now concerned you placed your hand on his back.

His skin was on fire and you could just feel the tension airing off of him.

"Just stressed, baby girl." He shook his head and stood to his feet.

"Anything I can do to help?" You held your index finger of your right hand with your left, bouncing around and maintaining an innocent persona.

"Just love on me, please."

You two made your way back upstairs and got back in bed once Dante seen that downstairs wasn't any relief.

He had a hunch about what was going on but he didn't want his assumption to be true. So, instead he just fought through whatever it was he was currently going through--with your help of course; letting him sleep on your stomach for the night despite the copious amounts of sweat he was perspiring.

You just combed your fingers through his hair and scratched at his scalp, letting your slow breaths lure him to sleep.

*****

Morning came quicker than you anticipated, having been up most of the night trying to find your demon daddy some comfort, who currently was in the shower making an awful amount of noise. You were extremely tired but you couldn’t leave him hanging. You had to make sure he was okay. 

You pushed the blanket back and slipped your unicorns on before going to check on him. You thrusted the bathroom door open to see the shower curtain down and him just sitting in the tub letting the water spray his face.

"Um...should I be worried or......?" You moved the metal rod and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"What are you doing?"

"Showering, what's it look like?" Dante groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Like you're losing your damn mind. What's wrong, Dante? You seem... fidgety like something's bothering you but from the inside." You pushed his hair from his face and held his cheek.

Something was definitely off about your demon daddy. It'd only been a day but his behavior certainly was out of the ordinary. It's almost as if he was trying to claw something out of his body; eternally being eaten alive by something or as if he was trying to suppress whatever it was.

The whole day he just kept telling you it was stress and that he was fine but his pretty blue eyes were darkened and it's like he had a permanent erection; every interaction between you two was introduced with his hard length poking up his pants.

This was particularly unusual since he didn't seem to notice half the time and when you'd point it out and offer to take care of it, Dante would decline and push you away.

He seemed frustrated and flustered all morning and his skin stayed on fire.

His demon must have been lingering and he was trying to suppress it, but why?

*****

"Damn it!" You huffed, collapsing on the soft dirt under the overpass.

"Where are all these demons coming from! Geez, It's super busy." You swallowed hard before sitting up and pushing your fringe from your face.

For the last week you and your partner had jobs flying in the office left and right. Which was great because the electricity had been off for a few days and in the end of spring transitioning into summer wasn't the best time to be sleeping with your demon daddy; both ways.

Dante seemed to be on edge for the whole week, around the time when the jobs started pouring in.

His fighting was more aggressive and he even yelled at you. Surely the humid office was enough to make anyone a bit snappy but your demon daddy was constantly slamming things and answering you very rudely.

He wouldn't wait for you to wake before he got out of bed; nor would he tell you good morning when you'd finally catch up with him mid-day.

For the life of you, you couldn't figure out what brought upon the hostile behavior but what you did know was that the hot ball of energy seemed to be attracting a copious number of devils; all of them female.

Every since that night he woke up fighting you, things were strange. Dante wasn’t himself and you were beginning to worry.

What was wrong with your demon daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humm anyone got any idea what's going on with Dante? :)  
> Also, what did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome. <3  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where things continue to get.... interesting lol :D  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Because I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He groaned, flexing his clawed hand and took a deep breath. Slowly his beast slipped away back beneath the surface and he let out a breathy laugh.  
> You knitted your brows in confusion and shook your head.  
> "What's funny?"  
> "I'm embarrassed to say." Dante sat on his bottom with his forearms resting on his propped-up knees like you were.  
> "Actually, I know exactly why there's so many demons out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have lied when I said I would post again in a few days.  
> I just couldn't help myself lol.  
> So here's yet ANOTHER chapter of Demon Daddy! :D  
> I was just too excited to wait to share this with you guys lol  
> But seriously now lol i'm taking that break, guys! but don't worry. I'll be back with more of that crazy kinky demon fun  
> Enjoy!  
> XoXo

"I'm not sure what's in the demonic water but that's the fifth demon in the last hour! You can't sense anything?" You asked resting your forearms on your propped-up knees.

Dante stood with his arms crossed tapping his foot, his brow twitching and irritation evident on his aged face. He still wasn’t telling you what was going on with him even though it was quite obvious that it was something wrong.

"No"

Actually, he could.

It wasn't a disturbance in the demon world or any new ruler trying to take over. Nor was it some insane being practicing spells to summon the exotic creatures.

But it was something in the air; Dante’s ripe _'come and get it'_ pheromones.

Unfortunately, there was a downside to possessing demonic heritage. While having enhanced abilities was quite the blessing, having to go through all the additional conditions wasn't so pleasant.

Like being in heat.

While like most non-mortal creatures, demons went through the whole mating ritual thing as well; every species handling it differently of course, but all ending in _you know what_.

A time where mates could share their love and express it by reproducing; a pleasant time.

However, your partner wasn't exactly enjoying his heat spell.

He was spewing mating essence like a volcano and it was starting to get out of hand.

"What's wrong, Dante?" You pouted, you were fed up with getting the cold shoulder and you wanted answers.

It wasn’t like your demon daddy to be completely pushing you to the side like a burden.

"Nothing." Dante groaned, falling to the ground.

He was crouched over on his knees with his forehead resting on his forearm and the other arm out with his nails; claws rather, dug into the concrete.

His demon was brewing beneath the surface; you noticed it earlier as well.

"You're lying, why are your claws out? Look at you, you're transitioning."

Dante looked at his hand; his rough armor like skin on his fingers circled with scarlet rings of energy that coursed up his arm and disappeared under the dermis of his pale skin; not quite in full metastasis.

He groaned, flexing his clawed hand and took a deep breath. Slowly his beast slipped away back beneath the surface and he let out a breathy laugh.

You knitted your brows in confusion and shook your head.

"What's funny?"

"I'm embarrassed to say." Dante sat on his bottom with his forearms resting on his propped-up knees like you were.

"Actually, I know exactly why there's so many demons out."

"Why? It's pretty annoying. They're all female and after you." You made a disgusted face. "I don't like sharing, so they need to fuck off."

You were definitely jealous, no way you were going to lose your demon daddy to some dirty, flea bag devil whore.

But it seemed like he wasn't on the same page you were. Rather than avoiding the lustful creatures, Dante let them get their feel. He let them touch him in places only you were permitted.

You tried to not let it bother you, let your mind just believe it was his way of catching them when they were most vulnerable, but you just couldn't allow yourself to watch the man you loved get groped by some filthy beasts.

"I know, it's-..." Dante chuckled, shaking his head and his cheeks flushed pink slightly.

"-it's because of me. I'm in heat and they can sense it."

"In heat? You mean like a dog?" You asked, now curious.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Yes, like a dog. I need to mate."

"So, what's with all the demons?"

"Pheromones, I'm just one big breeding den right now." He groaned.

"Wait, explain." You tried to make your way over to him but he threw his hand up signaling for you to stay put.

He'd been avoiding close contact with you all week and you were debating if you wanted to test his words about the consequences of if you went back to old news or not, but only since he wanted to be a dickhead all of a sudden and you didn't know why. 

"Don't, I’m having a hard time keeping sane right now. I don't want you to get hurt."

Dante was sweating and his pretty blue eyes were outlined in rings of fire. His breathing wasn't normal and his skin was burning up; you noting from the little touching you did receive.

"If you're in heat and need to have sex then let's just go home. Hell, we can do it right here if you want." You shrugged.

Dante laughed, "It's not that simple, baby girl. Oddly enough devils go in heat, both male and female. In other words, it serves as a mating period for them have offspring. However, since I'm not a pure blood it doesn't work like that for me. I can withstand the need to reproduce."

You just blinked at him a few times, shocked at what you were hearing. You knew a little about demons but apparently you had a lot more to learn.

"Since I've been sleeping with you; my body has been producing way more pheromones because it's under the impression I'm going to breed soon. If you're not really active like that then you don't have much to worry about; for me anyways. A here and there screw around won't cause any serious rises in my hormones but we've had sex nearly every day and multiple times a day at that for like a month. My body doesn't know what's going on."

Dante groaned, his claws poking out as he began pacing the ground.

"So, what's going on now...?" You chewed at you lip a little nervous from his aggressive walking.

He seemed like he wanted to hit something or even just scream.

It didn't seem like being in heat was very exciting and you hated that you didn't know what was going on with the man. You felt a bit silly for thinking it was intentional.

You knew your demon daddy would never hurt you but sometimes even you needed the reassurance.

"Well my body _wants_ me to mate; thinks I need to since I’m releasing so much...well _you know_ but I don’t want to. And until I take care of the problem, it makes me very, very, _very_ unbalanced."

"But why? Don’t you need to? You can mate with me. I won’t get pregnant I’m on birth control.”

"Your little medicine won't stop something that strong and because I can really hurt you. Sleeping with a devil isn’t like sleeping with a human." Dante sighed, pulling his coat off and tossing it on the ground.

You felt bad because you weren't even sure how to help your demon daddy. He seemed miserable and even someone as strong as he was-was having a hard time staying leveled.

"What do you mean?" You scooted closer to him despite him waving you off.

"Since I’m not really just a full-blown devil it doesn't affect me like it would any other one. They can’t control it like I can, they _have_ to mate or they get all aggressive and all that bad shit. Sleeping with you as man only quells the urge, not get rid of it. In order to do that, I'd have to-"

"Let your demon loose..." You assumed.

Dante nodded. "And at that point, my body is going to do what it needs to do to release that energy, whether I want it to or not. It’s a lot simpler when its two demons; they can take it and they more than likely wouldn’t be trying to suppress it like I am. It would happen naturally and life would continue on."

He explained as he continued to pace the ground. It was all interesting and it made you happy that your demon daddy was sharing information about his true nature, since he never wanted to discuss it.

Dante didn’t want you to look at him differently if you found out more about who he really was. It wasn’t like he could do much about his anatomy but he preferred if you saw him as just _‘Dante’_ and not a half breed disaster.

Though you found beauty in the man despite his constant conclusion that you were crazy for finding him attractive deeper than just his good looks, Dante fascinated you in millions of ways. Even when you were just his partner and nothing more; you always wanted to play 21 questions with him.

A bit nosy but you just couldn’t get enough.

"Oh..." You looked down at the ground. "...What if we took it slowly?”

Dante shook his head. "It's too risky, and with the urges growing even stronger by the day; masking them is becoming difficult. It seems like since I'm older, trying to contain it is impossible, not to mention I've become a bad ass. I mean I was already a bad ass but like I’m a super bad ass now.”

He gave you a smile that made you smile. Of course his cockiness would bring happiness.

“I mean. I stabbed myself with my own sword and got stronger! Imagine that haha.”

Since your partner not too long ago unlocked a new wave of power; his ultimate demonic state, a beautiful, breath-taking creature that you only witnessed a few times, his body's anatomy went through a drastic change.

"But... I want to help you...you're my demon daddy..." You pouted. You wanted to cry because you were getting frustrated sincs he wouldn’t let you help.

"I know, baby girl, but you're just human. I could kill you." Dante sighed and picked up his devil sword.

"No wonder the demons are spawning so much. They smell that you're in heat and want to be your mate..." You looked down at your feet. "...and here I am, unable to do a thing."

"Awe, babe it's alright. Eventually it'll die down and I’ll be able to maintain it." Dante held his arms open for you. “Come here, don’t be sad you know I love you.”

You sniffed but snuggled in his chest, his sweaty body making your skin cold from the breeze that cooled the sky. You felt so useless and like you didn’t belong. You were the only mortal in the area at the moment; the only one who couldn’t truly grant your demon daddy relief.

*****

The sweet hum of a disturbance echoed in the air and a gate to hell opened. Surprisingly gorgeous devils emerged; all set on breeding with your demon daddy. Their wombs all on fire and ready to be doused with some lucky demon’s seed.

"Shit, here we go again." Dante sighed and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll be happy when all of this is over with. Hopefully just another week of this and we can get back to our somewhat normal lives.” He gave you one more kiss before letting you go and bracing his weapon.

"Yeah..." You wiped the tears from the corners of your eyes and unholstered your gun, you weren’t aiming to kill the beasts but trying to get them to back the fuck off and go back to hell where they came from.

Surely it was a whole playground of smelly devils to breed with there. Why did your partner have to be the desired one? Why did they have to have their dirty claws dragging on his skin and why did he have to want them back?

*****

After the last lust filled beauty was vanquished and your weapon was back in its position, you began advancing around following after your partner who seemed to be slipping deeper into his aggressive need to mate behavior.

"Stop following me!" Dante threw his hands up and continued walking, leaving you some significant amount of feet back.

You knew it wasn't intentional; his snappy attitude, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

You didn't enjoy getting pushed away and yelled at by your demon daddy, only used to hugs and kisses; cuddles and sweet nothings.

"Dante...you can't keep fighting it... Look if you need to mate then…mate with one of the fucking demons who keep coming after you. Surely, they’ll be more help, since _they can take it_.”

You avoided his gaze in order to not let your tears fall. You couldn't hide your jealousy and you felt bad for getting so upset with him but you loved him dearly and would do anything for the man. 

Even risk your life just to make his more pleasant. 

'I'm not sleeping with a devil, babe. Even if they smell so fucking good." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I won’t do it.”

You sighed. "If they are the only ones who can withstand it; then what can I do... I’m only a stupid human..." Your bottom lip trembled.

Dante stopped and turned towards you. "Babe, shut up. You're not a stupid human and you're more than enough for me. I’m more concerned about your safety than to mate.”

“But you’re straining yourself…”

“I don’t care, I’ll just fight all the energy out but I’m not going to lay with anyone else or hurt you. I want you so bad but if I can’t stop myself…”

“Sweetheart, you won’t know until we try… I mean… your mother did it, right?”

Dante made a face; a disturbed one, “Uh, yeah you know, my mother and I just discussed all the time what it was like to bang my old man.”

Though there was tension in the air; you managed to giggle at you demon daddy’s sarcasm.

“You know what I meant, punk! Think about it, she was strong enough to handle your father in bed. What makes you think I can’t handle you?”

Dante groaned and put his face in his hands. “Babe, stop it. I don’t want these visuals in my head, god ewe. No!!” He shook his head.

“Okay! But you get my point, come on, demon daddy. Let’s at least give it a shot, I trust you and I love you.” You took his hand and squeezed it.

He looked you over for a second. "* _name_ *, are you sure? Only you, only you're insane enough to want to wrestle this beast."

Dante pulled you towards him, a little roughly but you got choked out on a regular so a yank of your wrist was a papercut practically. It was a bit rare to hear you name from the man since you two started messing around; him only using it when times were grave and serious.

"Yes, let me. I can take it. You know I can." You walked him back into the nearest solid thing you could locate; a wall.

"Come on, demon daddy. Come on out to play." You reached between your flushed bodies and groped him.

Dante was hard enough to probably hammer a nail into something and instantly a wave a arousal rushed over you. 

" _This_? This is mine, and if you ever let anyone else touch you here again? I'm going to stab, jab and probably not throw you into things because you weight a ton, but you get my threat."

Dante just laughed and dug his fingers into your hair. “I like when you threaten me, baby.” He kissed you hard.

He grabbed your wrist and switched your positions; you now shoved against the wall and him breathing down the back of your neck.

Now it was his turn to assert his dominant behavior. Your partner was putting himself through the shits just to protect you, but you weren't a wimp. Whatever aggression he needed to dish out; you were prepared to dine in.

*****

Both your tiny arms were pinned so high and so taut above your head that you were forced to stand on the tip of your toes in order for your limbs not to rip off your body.

"I’m going to make you fucking scream, little girl.” Dante growled in your ear while he unbuckled his belt.

Though he didn’t plan on mating you at the moment, his heat cycle wasn’t going to stop your demon daddy from satisfying his little girl. Dante was more than impressed with your ride or die attitude. He couldn’t believe that you were more than willing to risk your life for him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, a feeling that he actually loved.

Maybe mating you wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

*****

Dirt clung to your flushed skin and aching butt cheeks and your back was surely raw as you continued to get harshly thrusted into on the hard brick wall of the alley you were down.

"Y-yes. Don't st-stop." You gasped and dug your nails deeper into Dante’s shoulders.

Getting screwed in an alley by your demon daddy wasn't so bad. And neither was not having a comfortable, clean bed to dirty up.

What was a struggle was baring the pain of having his claws sunk into the back of your thigh and his smoldering skin gliding against yours; it felt like someone was dragging you across carpet.

Dante was in half transition, only certain elements in his demon form as he continued to try and contain the inner beast. It may have not been a good idea to trigger his devil out to play; things were a bit rough for you and you didn’t know how much more you could handle.  

"Babe..." Dante grunted and groaned as he fucked you with no type of coordination at all.

His thrusts weren't pleasant and it was more less his body just trying to rid itself from all the pent-up essence it was creating.

"K-keep going, Dante."

Your eyes were squeezed shut and your nails were sunk into his back, but not deeper than his claws were in your thigh. Nothing felt good about the sex you were having but if it meant it would grant your demon daddy a bit of relief for a few hours, then you would just have to pop an Advil or two or four once you got home to bare the intense pain your body was enduring.

"Babe." Dante's teeth kept nipping your trembling lips as he struggled to kiss you. His ability to maintain his body's natural urges slowly slipping from his grasp.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm-" you winced in pain. "I'm okay."

Usually the rough sex was pleasant, but you began to ask yourself if you really had it in you to take on the challenge of portraying the strength of the pretty demon females who were after your special person.

Surely, they could take him, he wouldn't even need to suppress the ferocity of his inner beast. He could be as free as he wanted; their bodies built to withstand it.

Still, you held your ground and took as much of his rough, desperate strokes as you could.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna-" Dante groaned and pulled out of you.

Normally his orgasm would be...ample; that a little more than that of a typical full-blooded human, however, since his heat spell, your demon daddy was _producing_ a lot more than normal.

His demonic nature set on breeding like it's supposed to.

"Shit." Dante grunted and held himself around the tip of his length, trying to control the shower he'd just drenched you in.

"Oh my... All that came from you??? Jesus." You laughed and watched as his orgasm trickled down your sides and pooled in your belly button.

It dripped between your legs and all over your sex, down to your butt and all over your tummy and thighs.

"Sorry." Dante panted harshly; his skin was slipping back from the rustic grey hue of his demon back into his pale membrane. "This shit sucks." He laughed a bit and looked at you.

"Let's just throw you in the dumpster over there."

"Why so all the rats can start running around the city with wings?" You scoffed and got back up to your feet since you lost your balance when he let you go.

You had dirt caked to your skin but at least your demon daddy was now content for the moment.

"Just hose me off." You made a face of repulsion as you stepped in a puddle of his orgasm.

"I kind of already did." Dante laughed. "You're such a dirty little girl."

"I am definitely that." You smiled.

“Come on, there was a river a few miles back.”

“I can’t walk around like this!” You looked down at the mess he’d made.

“Right…” Dante looked around the alley for anything that could help rid you of the ample amount of devil seed he’d just coated you in. “Well today’s your lucky day, ma’am. You get to fly covered in my demon babies.” He grinned and slipped into his devil state.

You sighed and burst into a fit of giggles. “Don’t you ever tell any fucking body about this, Dante I swear!” You groaned and let him scoop you up bridal style; his seed dripping off of you as he flew you to the river he mentioned.

*****

You felt like a used sock by the time you made it to the river, the air doing a terrible job by drying you and making you all gross. Carefully you dunk yourself in the cool flow of the river, your partner's demon seed floating down stream.

"That's so gross." Dante sat beside you on a large log and watched as you cleaned yourself.

"You did it, fucker! How long do you have before you get hit with another wave of bullshit?"

Dante shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I feel a lot better, thank you, baby girl." He gave you a warm smile and stretched.

"At least there's no more horny bitches after you." You noted as you emerged from the crisp, cool water.

You weren't even sure where you two were but you ended up in a vast field that was 80% grass and the rest dirt and twigs. How the hell did Dante see this place but you didn’t?

It wasn't much around except for trees; formed forests, and a few head of wildlife that roamed in the distance.

It was a peaceful spring night and the breeze was quite calming. For the first time in days your demon daddy wasn't shouting at you or slamming things.

He held you; nude, cold and wet. His shirt was now damp and his pants were gathering mud, but he didn't seem to care.

"And you're welcome, demon daddy. I hate seeing you so stressed out. If I can help in anyway, always let me know. I'm you're little girl."

"Right, so that means I should be the one to alleviate some of your stress instead." Dante kissed the top of your head and wrapped his coat over you; pulling your tiny arms through the sleeves and securing it shut.

"Yeah but I can help too! demon daddies get tired ya know? Especially you, Mr. Grumpy Butt." You giggled when he tickled you.

"I'm not grumpy... All the time." Dante shook his head and just sat with you in his lap on the log, holding you by your waist and enjoying your company.

"Look at you being a romantic bug." You smiled and pulled his hands so you could hold them.

"Yeah, you've cursed me or something. I dunno. It's weird but you seem to enjoy it so I guess I can get into it." He gave you a sweet kiss. "Anything to make my little girl happy."

It felt damn good to be back in the loving arms of your demon daddy, even if he didn't want your help at first, but it made you extremely happy that he did in the end. 

"We should head home before I start unintentionally attracting trouble again." Dante cleared his throat and gently pushed you up.

"Right, I don't think I have it in me to fight anymore." You laughed a bit and held his coat secure. “Can we fly home again? Pleeeease!?” You gave the cutest pout and crossed your arms. “You destroyed my clothes again and this is what we get for not taking the car. I don’t know where we are.”

“Me neither, but I guess I can take the easy way home.” Dante smiled at you and picked you up again as if you were his bride. “Come on, little girl. Let’s get you home so your demon daddy can love on you before I’m biting your head off again.”

You giggled and shut your eyes as you were flown off into the night and back home by your partner.

Until the next wave of need crashed over him.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually given this request idea of Dante going into heat and I'll just go ahead and say I have absolutely NO idea how demons mate lol but this is what I came up with! I thought it would be pretty cool for him to only be able to successful get through his heat cycle as a devil but also have some type of downfall as well (Which you will read about soon )  
> This is the first part of the huge change for this work! It will only get even more interesting as we progress :D  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome<3  
> Stay tune for the next chapter where you continue to aid your demon daddy the best you can! and more... ;)  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	9. Daddy Devil Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You screamed as he tackled you down and pinned you; your arms above your head and his teeth inches from your face.  
> Even while terrified your partner's true nature still captivated you. He was gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking so much in my writing and if this chapter seems all rushed and thrown together, I apologize. I have a lot more ideas for this work and I kind of wanted to speed things along a bit.  
> Also, I've been really sick and haven't been in the mood to write so it may be some repetiveness in this chapter as well.  
> However, I do like this chapter because I got quite descriptive!  
> I hope you enjoy guys!

You arrived home in one piece and Dante even seemed to still be content; other than him constantly flexing his hands.

"So, what happens if you don't mate?" Your curiosity was still peeked, and you wanted to harvest as much information about your partner as you could in hopes to help him.

"If _I_ don’t mate; nothing really, but not releasing all that energy can cause extreme, aggressive behavior and violent tendencies in any devil. They’ll start fighting each other, especially if there’s a female present, so sorry for being a little cranky lately.” Dante explained.

“Luckily it’s only been female demons around…. It’s probably best I go away until this blows over." He could feel another wave of his heat slowly rising.

"But... " You pouted. "I don't want to be away from you..." You poked out your bottom lip and hugged Dante's waist, his skin dampened with sweat.

You could literally feel the energy pulsing from his body. His breathing was becoming more rapid and he began avoiding to touch you.

"I know babe, but I'm too dangerous to be around right now. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control this." Dante groaned and dropped down on the loveseat near his desk.

"Well if you don't mate, what other ways would your body pass the heat cycle?" You sat next to him, despite his objection for you not to.

"I don’t fucking know right now. If I can’t mate then aggressiveness takes over, which is why sometimes you'll see two males fighting over a female. You know how the shit works. I don't have to explain it." Dante pulled his shirt off and flung it across the room.

“I’m sorry, Dante.” You sighed and didn’t really know what to say to him.

"I mean it's kind of my fault anyways, if I wasn't such a horny girl then you wouldn't be producing so many pheromones and you could easily handle a heat cycle with no problem. Hell I probably wouldn't even know about it."

You grabbed his hand.

"And I know you're afraid you're going to hurt me but until you feel like you can't take it anymore, I'm going to be right here for you. I know you're my demon daddy, but you're still my friend and my partner. And I'd want to help you either way."

"...Why?" Dante looked at you, his pretty blue eyes ombreing to red.

You shrugged. "Because... I..." You took a deep breath. "Because I love you..."

The room grew silent and he just continued to look at you.

"Don't be weird, say something." You blushed and squeezed his hand.

Dante just pushed you back on the loveseat and jumped on you. He yanked his coat open that you were still wearing and pushed you over on your stomach.

"I know you're only rough like this because you're stressed but don't hesitate to make it a habit." You smiled and let him take you.

*****

Dante held you by the back of your neck and fucked you roughly on the loveseat.

Again, his strokes hurt more than they were pleasing, still you fought through it and let him work off the energy.

"You feel so good." He bit the side of your face, blood bubbling to the surface.

"Keep going." You gasped as he wrapped his hand around the front of your throat.

"Mm, I love my little girl."

He kept going until his movements slowed and a very weak orgasm gave him some relief for the time being, still not enough to chase away his heat.

You smiled and blush filled your cheeks. "Aw, Dante. Are you okay now?" You turned over so now you were on your back.

Dante nodded his head and hugged you. "Just... Love me back, please."

He pulled you so you were sitting in his lap.

It was the skin on skin contact he craved the most. Dante didn't care much about the sex; not at the moment anyways. The little bit of energy that he did rid himself of was enough to leave him content for the time being.

He just wanted comfort--to feel desired and like he was the only one who mattered.

You just sat holding him, your hands all over his damp skin. He was clinging to you so hard, like a child who had to leave their mother.

"It's okay, demon daddy. I'm here for you. Whatever you need." You planted a kiss on top of his head and just smiled.

Dante kept moving around; trying to find comfort despite wanting to fuck you again through the furniture.

"Can we go lay in bed?" He pushed himself up and held his hand out for you to take.

You intertwined your fingers and let him lead you upstairs.

“We can do anything that you want.”

*****

Dante picked you up and laid you down; him getting on top. "I love you, little girl." He gave you a trail of sweet kisses down your neck and to your breast but he didn't continue.

"I'm sure it's because you're in heat that you're so affectionate-"

"No, not at all." Dante rubbed himself all over you.

He was scenting you, you thought and it made you giggle. "Are... Are you scenting me?"

"No, if I was doing that-" He laughed. "If I was scenting you; trust me, you'd know. I just like your skin. It's so soft against mine."

Dante drug his scruffy cheek across your chest, his hands running up and down your sides.

"I'm going to smell like you." You smiled. "The devils will want me instead."

"No, they can't have you. I'm mating with you." Dante wrapped his arms around you.  "Mine."

He growled and squeezed your tiny frame.

"Of course, I'm yours! I wouldn't pick any other demon daddy in the world. Only you."

The phone rang and Dante made a dissatisfied noise. He didn't want to leave your presence and he picked you up with himself and carried you downstairs; you clinging to his front like a little kid.

*****

After wrapping up the phone call about a job, Dante was next to you sound asleep, his arms stretched above his head tucked under his pillow, and the blanket nested only to conceal his lower half.

He was sweating and stirring around a bit but he still remained in his slumber.

You smiled faintly and hesitated to touch him; under fear he'd snap and hurt you.

"I hate you're going through this..." You sighed before lying back down.

You weren't certain how long you partner would be in heat but so far, you'd endured about four rounds of frustration so it couldn't be too much longer, right?

Still exhausted from the day’s events, your eyes slipped back shut and your mind transitioned you into sleep.

Meanwhile, next to you was a very frigidity Dante. He kept tossing and turning; the blanket being shoved off. Tiny whines escaped his slightly parted lips and he began tugging profusely at the sheet on his bed.

"No, no, no. Not now, come on." He groaned and turned over to his side.

His demon's natural urges were increasing in surges and it was almost painful to breathe. It felt like he had several knots tighten in his stomach; all needing to be unraveled and released.

Dante sat up and looked over to you, the blanket was pushed down off your body, your bottom on full display; so soft and plump, just begging to be spanked.

It'd only been a few hours since his last orgasm and yet he could already feel his body encouraging him on for another. Without shifting into his demonic state; the releases weren't enough to burn off all the extra pheromones he was producing.

Your partner needed to fuck you while he was a demon in order to properly pass the heat cycle.

You were so small and fragile; there was no way you'd be able to take him.

And with the possibility of you getting pregnant even on birth control frightened you. Not that you minded carrying your demon daddy's babies though.

Dante slipped back to sleep only to be stirring awake a few minutes later. His body continued to provoke him to mate. To take you regardless if you could handle him or not. He refused to lay with a demon and he wasn't willing to risk your life because his body was just doing what nature intended it to do.

"Shit, no. You can fight it." He groaned, pushing the blanket back and touching himself, but it wasn't enough.

He needed you.

Dante looked over to you, your back bare since you were partially nude. You looked gorgeous, so peaceful and innocent.

He had to have you, needed to feel your tight heat gripping him.

Soft snores left your body and you copped your knee up which caused your panties to slip between your cheeks and expose you even more.

"Aw, babe come on." Dante shook his head and pushed you over on your back.

Somehow taking advantage of you while you slept seemed a lot worse than vis versa.

"Babe, wake up."

Dante sucked his lip between his teeth, admiring the way your breast sat on your chest; so perky and soft, your cute little nipples erect from the cool air of his bedroom.

It was almost too much to see you in the state you were in. Normally seeing you half clothe would ignite sparks within your demon daddy but since he was currently in heat, seeing your bare body nearly made him drool.

You were just there at his disposal and his body was just spewing mating pheromones.

"BABE!" Dante shook you hard, finally waking you.

Your eyes fluttered open slowly and you blinked trying to adjust to being woken abruptly. Not even fully aware of what was going on; your panties were being snatched down and your legs pushed into your chest.

"Babe, I gotta have you." Dante grunted as he pushed inside you, hard and leaking so much pre that it nearly resemblance an orgasm.

You gasped at the sudden intrusion and immediately dug your nails in his back.

"D-Dante!"

Moans fell from your lips for the first time all day. Finally, he'd put some effort into connecting with your spot.

"Oh, fuck yes!! Right there!" More gasping breaths got huffed from your body as your partner fucked you roughly.

"You feel so good, little girl." Dante pulled your hips towards his and brought your legs up on his shoulders.

With the new angle you could feel every inch of him nudging at your cervix and making you a whimpering mess.

You dug your fingers into his soft hair and pulled his face towards yours, crashing your lips together and prying his mouth open with your tongue.

Dante let you explore his mouth; the suckling at his tongue encouraging him to fuck you harder.

You were so wet, but not because you were turned on.

It was because he was so turned on. Your partner was just leaking by the minute, your walls hardly able to keep a grip on his length. The sound of him thrusting into you was like trying to clean the inside of a cup that had entirely too much soap in it.

"Don't stop, baby." You panted once you pulled your tongue out his mouth.

Dante let your legs down and brought them around his waist. You were grateful since being balled up wasn't very comfortable and you could hardly breathe from having his mouth glued to yours.

His touches were gentle, and his blue eyes were bright and reflecting in the moon light, still he wasn’t willing to transition just yet.

“I’m sorry, you probably think I’m some old horny devil huh?”

“You are, but no. I don’t mind it.” You smiled when you felt spurts of his orgasm coat your stomach.

“As long as you’re okay.”

Dante moved from you and help you to the shower. “Let’s get clean. I think I can finally sleep the rest of the night now. Thank you so much for this. I’ll have to get you a cake or something.” He gave you a smile and followed you into the restroom.

You just laughed and flipped on the shower.

*****

You got woken up by what sounded like a war going off downstairs in the office. Instantly you jumped up and grabbed your gun off the side table and peered around the room.

You were in your partner's room but he wasn't present nor seemed to even be home.  

"Dante??" You pushed the blanket off but dropped to the floor startled once you heard more commotion unfolding.

It sounded as if things were being thrown around; growls could be heard and the sound of struggled groans were echoing around the office space below. It sounded as if demons were attacking so you quickly made hast to go see what was going on.

"Shit." You pushed yourself up to your feet and poked your head in the hall once things simmered down; the loud banging and hissing no longer able to be heard.

You checked across the hall to your abandoned bedroom and in the hall bathroom. Everything seemed normal until you made your way to the balcony and glanced over.

A gasp left your lips and you held your gun up ready to shoot.

The whole first floor was completely trashed, even more so than usual. There was glass all over the place and debris that blew in from outside since the front door was standing wide open. A few windows were shattered and your partner's desk was turned over on its side. The big green plant that sat beside it was snapped in half underneath the shelf that sat behind it and the big area rug was bunched up from one corner.

The speakers up under the staircase were probably the only thing that remain standing in the corner. Even the green column that was bordered in wood with his collection of half-naked girls and pizza photos was now bare.

"Dante?!" You whispered, looking around for the man, your hands trembling with fear.

Dante clearly wasn't home and your nerves instantly tangled. What the hell was going on?

*****

After 10 minutes of looking around the office for any type of clues as to what the fuck was happening, you noticed something unusual.

A trail of blood that lead from the glass case behind Dante's desk and all the way to the front door and out it. The few weapons that were inside were still there however.

Who got injured?

You went future back and checked the bar, nearly every bottle broken. The framed demon above it was still strung up though as well as the neon _“Devil May Cry”_ sign. The music box got spared as well but the plant and other items on the top of the fridge were broken on the love seat next to it. All the random barrels around the place were shattered too.

You continued to look around his desk area and frowned when you saw the one thing that he would never get damaged on the floor and shattered.

The photograph of his mother laid in the rubble and you carefully picked it up and dumped the broken glass off of it. You sighed in relief when you inspected that the only damage it took was a few scratches. You held on to it while you searched the debris for anything else valuable that may have gotten shifted around.

Dante wouldn't be careless and just throw his things around and you couldn't help but to assume something bad happened.

You followed the trail of crimson that was pooled on the floor and to the front door; the other loveseat and big green plant were still surviving but not so much the circular table with the dozens of wine bottles, pizza boxes and other clutter. The window above the loveseat was shattered though.

You scratched at your head and checked for further tracks of blood outside the door, but nothing was present.

No foot prints, no indication that something had been drug, nothing. Just the trash cans next to the door that needed to be dump.

Life resumed after the drops of red ended as if nothing ever happened. Where the fuck was Dante?

Luckily whatever destroyed the office managed to miss the phone and you thought maybe one of his friends knew where he could have been.

*****

A whole hour later and you found yourself sitting on the front steps ready to break down and cry, the neon-red _‘Devil May Cry’_ sign making your skin cast a rouge hue.  

Morrison hadn't seen or heard from him, neither his other female partners; Lady and Trish. You also checked all his normal hang out spots and anyone else who you felt may have known where your partner could have gone.

Nothing. It was as if your demon daddy just up and vanished.

No guts from any beast were slung on the walls, no bullet holes in any of the borders, just a mysterious trail of blood that didn't make much sense.

You decided to take a walk to try and clear your mind and also to try and locate your special person.

*****

Your curiosity led you to a battle ground, you knew because you'd been there before. You weren't sure what caused you to go; instinct maybe, but it felt as if something was drawing you to the area.

Loud screeching could be heard as you approached the field and you covered your ears and groaned.

There was definitely trouble close by and you took your gun out ready to fire. You proceeded along to the noise and the sight before you caused you to drop your gun and gasp.

It was indeed demons you heard but it wasn't just any demons. There sat in the middle of what look like to be at least 30 bodies was your demon daddy with his devil sword in hand.  

He was currently in his demonic state and judging by the chaos around him, his heat cycle was taking over more and more.

Your gasp didn't go unnoticed and the look in his burning eyes nearly made you piss yourself. His teeth were out and his death stare didn't leave you.

Dante growled at you and you instantly began backing up slowly when he rose to his feet. He let his sword clank to the ground and didn’t stop advancing towards you.

"D-Dante...it's me... Demon daddy."

You screamed as he tackled you down and pinned you; your arms above your head and his teeth inches from your face.

Even while terrified your partner's true nature still captivated you. He was gorgeous.

Dante’s eyes were red and his skin a light rustic grey. Even while a demon his nose, lips and parts of his neck and the palms of his hands still held human characteristic. The armor that shrouded his face had surges of energy that transitioned back into the horn like spikes on his head. They were also grey but a darker one.

There were eight spikes along his jaws, the two on his chin shortest in length. His teeth were sharp but still able to be concealed within his mouth whenever he closed it. Dante’s shoulders were horned with various spikes; those too a dark grey and he had a splay of beautiful crimson energy on his broad chest and in his forearms.

The vigor tapered off once it reached where his belly button would have been and resumed in his clawed feet. Your partner’s amazing wings were forked and hooked at the very tips. They too had spirals of energy coursing through them as well as that tough armor like skin. When down, they would resemblance his coat in a way; the hooked ends curved over his shoulders giving the ends of his wings a coattail like look. 

You gulped the lump down in your throat and remained still as he sniffed you. Your teeth were chattering together and your hands trembling so bad it appeared as if you were cold.

You slowly brought your hand up and lightly touched the rock-like spikes along his chin.

At first, Dante responded to your touch with more growls and it was almost as if he was feral.

You'd heard him speak before while a demon; it sounded distorted but you could still recognize it a mile away. But somehow things were different this time. It was as if he had no reasoning skills or comprehension as a human, though he didn't attack you.

"D-D-Dante. It's me, your little girl; _*name_ *..." Despite his teeth being drawn at you and his claws digging into your pinned down arms, Dante responded to you by spreading his wings and retreating from you.

Slowly you rose to your feet and made your way to him. He seemed frightened; you definitely were. You'd never experienced him lose control of himself and you didn't even know it was possible for him to.

"Dante... Sweetheart, what happened?" You slowly approached him despite his continuation of retreating from you.

You quickly grabbed his rough hand before he had time to get away and you tried your best to hold your ground even though he flapped his wings at you sending a gust of wind in your direction to let him go.

"Wait! Demon daddy, talk to me. I'm here for you... I... Come here..." You pulled yourself towards Dante since he wasn't budging. Especially with his clawed feet sunk into the ground.

"Baby, you need to mate and stop fighting it. Look at this mess! I know you didn't mean it, but I'm here for you. I told you, we'll figure something out..." You had tears in your eyes because you felt bad that you couldn't help your partner.

This was all new to you and it seemed new to him as well.

Dante looked around at all the gore that was splayed across the land. His pheromones drawn in a grave number of harlots destine to carry his spawn but things didn't exactly go that way.

While driven on pure erotic temptation, Dante's moral side had other plans.

Since he wasn't releasing enough of the built-up energy from within, the hostility was beginning to take over him. He so desperately needed to mate.

Without thinking you kissed Dante, his lips still as precious as they were in human form. His rough features scratched your skin, still you didn’t break the kiss. You felt his coarse hands on your waist, pulling you close and pushing on you.

“Babe.” He pulled away and whispered. “Need you…” Dante dug his nails into the fabric of your shirt and ripped it right off your chest. “Please…”

You’d never heard your demon daddy beg you to touch him and almost instantly you shoved your shorts down and fell back on the dirt. Dante looked down at you; your naked body collecting filth.

“Yes, whatever you need, Dante. Take me.” You tugged at his wing and very carefully he got down so he was hoovering over you.

*****

You gasped when you felt him against your sex. His body was extremely warm and you were pretty damn wet because you just found it so hot that you were screwing your partner in his demonic state; your true _demon_ daddy.

“Yes, fuck.” You gasped when Dante placed his hand over your neck, his sharp nails pricking your skin as he panted in your ear. 

You had your legs wrapped around his strong waist and your eyes were closed. While as his demon, your partner didn’t exactly have the anatomy of a human so things were a bit… _different_ down south. Still, you could definitely feel _something_ and damn did it feel good.

“Y-yes, demon daddy. Fuck me.” You moaned when he growled in your ear; his hot breath making you sweat.

Dante grunted and groaned as he fucked you roughly with no coordination; his body driven on breeding pheromones with only one thing in mind. He used his wings to hold your legs up while his hands continued to restrict your arms.

You were so wet but your demon daddy’s rough heated body was just soaking it all up so things weren’t too pleasant, still, you bit your lip and lasted through it. Dante’s movements slowed down and a low growl filled your ears as he released inside you. Almost instantly he transitioned back to his human state soon after.

Once again it looked as if someone dropped a bucket of paint on you and you smiled to yourself dragging your fingers through the mess.

“Mm, wow. Now you’re _really_ my demon daddy.” Your arms had needle like pokes in them from his nails that bled and the inside of your thighs were sporting friction burn.

Dante sat back catching his breath, he seemed a lot more relaxed and at ease. “I’m sorry…”

“Why? That was fucking amazing. I’ve finally had sex with you as a demon, maybe when you’re not in heat anymore and feeling like you’ll kill me we can do it again.” You smiled and stood up, his orgasm dripping down your legs.

Dante sighed but smiled. “How’d you find me?”

“I dunno, I went walking and something brought me here. Instinct I guess, what happened to the office? Have you seen it?”

Dante laughed. “Yeah… I saw it.”

“What happened to it? Everything was destroyed.”

“Yeah… I got a little angry I guess… sorry about that too.”

Your mouth fell open at your partner’s confession to destroying the office. But after you’d seen him in his state, you knew he was the reason for it. You used your torn shirt to clean yourself up as much as you could; still naked as the day you were born.

“I should pack a spare set of clothes around you.” You giggled and pulled your shorts back up.

You had bottoms but no top but Dante was generous enough to donate his.

“Well good news is it’s finally over and I couldn’t be happier. I’m exhausted, I can finally stay sleep.” He said.

You slipped his shirt over your body and took his hand. “I’m glad I found you, I was so worried.”

“I’m okay now, because of you.”

“So, what happens now? Will I get pregnant?” You wiggled around since his orgasm still continued to drip from you.

“Maybe, I don’t really know. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Well, whatever happens, as long as I’m with you I don’t care.” You smiled at Dante and took his hand.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do demons even have actual penises? lol like what's it like down there?  
> Ah! It was fun describing Dante's devil trigger! I spent a lot of time writing that part because I wanted to literally paint a picture <3 I also tried to really describe his office as well.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Well, now that you've mated with your demon daddy, what will the future bring for you two? Stay turned for more!


	10. D Is For.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante cleared his throat and leaned on his desk; his arms crossed over his chest.  
> "First things first. We start with the letter D. Do you know what D is for, little girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh who's ready for like 4 or 5 chapters of straight up filthy smut!? :D  
> I didn't know where to stick these few chapters so I just decided before I got into the really good stuff that I got a request for, why not kinky fun? lol
> 
> As always I try to catch all errors but if you spot any, sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

You sat on the arm rest of the loveseat by Dante's desk with your legs swinging; your feet cladded in a pair of simple white cotton tennis shoes and red crew socks that had white polka dots on them. Your hair was in pigtails with red ribbons tied around them. You sported a pair of red lounge shorts that had two thick parallel white strips going up the legs and to the waistband and a white top.

Almost similar to a soft ball uniform or some type of sports get up. Either way you looked fucking adorable and your innocent look inspired your demon daddy to come up with some ideas for fun.

"Mm, nice of you to show up for your first lesson, little girl." Dante sat behind his desk with his feet up. The green padded chair creaking under his weight as he balanced it on its back legs.

“Of course!” You beamed, reaching over next to you and grabbing him a beer from the mini fridge. “Here, most professors get apples, you get a beer.” You smiled and twisted the cap off.

Dante withdrew his long legs and sat up right stopping you before you had a chance to walk off. “Awe, are you just a sweetheart.” He took a swallow, more like downed it before tossing the bottle in the trash pile he had in the corner.

“Dante.” You glared at him and crossed your arms. You’d literally just got the place finally back in order after he’d destroyed it in his horny fit of rage.

“Okay, okay. I’ll clean up later. I promise.” He gave you an honest smile and grabbed your ass. “Daddy wants to play right now.”

You sighed but nodded and gave in.

Your demon daddy’s heat cycle ended 2 weeks ago. The first week was spent with you getting fucked on demand; didn’t matter where you were or if you were asleep. You were being constantly awaken by a very frustrated and aroused Dante who was being stubborn and not taking care of things like he should had.

A mind-blowing experience that you actually didn't mind savoring again.

For a whole week you were where his devil seed got dumped. You didn't mind, you enjoyed sex with your demon daddy.

However, it wasn't all what you hoped it to be; his aggressive behavior amplified times ten didn’t make things too pleasurable and most of it was just him needing that release to feel relief. Still, you helped him through a tough time. Even though he refused your hand at first.

The ending of his heat spell was by far the worse, after fighting his body's natural habits for as long as he could, Dante could no longer keep his demon at bay and ended up causing quite a bit of destruction.

He destroyed the office and went on a hunting spree; so many devils getting hacked to bits. He needed to mate and get rid of all that tension and built up essence, and that he did. Right with you.

The only time you cried during sex with your partner was when he had you begging him to please you, however, during the whole mating event you couldn’t _stop_ crying. Feeling him release inside you; so much and filling you up--possibly impregnating caused strings to tug at your heart.

You just didn’t mate with anyone, and the fact that Dante chose to with you showed you that you had more than just a high level a trust. What you shared was more than just sex and slaughtering demons together. What you experienced that night was love. True love.

You’d met both of his demonic natures in intimacy; his much simpler one and his newer one he not too long ago unleashed. Apparently with the new changes to his body; a _full_ shift was needed to complete the heat.

The feeling of his rough skin against your soft membrane; his touch as gentle as he could make it. The most rememberable part was the after when he held you in his beautiful wings that were swirled with fiery surges of energy; his horns reigning high on top of his head.

His feet were clawed as well as his hands, but with only three toes. Dante’s whole body was wrapped in a tough armor like skin, almost like an armadillo that just felt oh so good against your throbbing sex. His nails and teeth were extremely long and sharp and felt like knifes on your core. Those pretty blue eyes were just fiery flames and that same powerful energy emerged from his chest and looked as if it exploded and emanated to his strong, muscular limbs.

Dante’s shoulders, forearms and from his knees down were all laced with the bright orange hues and the rest of him was a concrete grey that had mountains of armored plates aligned all over; mostly residing on his strong thighs and up and down his arms. This demonic state was entirely different from his usual one. This one was extraordinary.

He didn’t talk there, and you wondered if he could even understand you. You thought before you’d witness your partner’s true nature, but you were entirely wrong.

*****

"Your demon daddy's gonna teach you some new tricks, baby girl." Dante stopped in front of you, his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

You were seated in front of him in his desk chair, your eyes glued to his frame.

"You're going to learn what every letter of my name stands for."

"Your name means something?" Your tone was sarcastic; just asking; no, begging for a spanking.

Dante just gave you a look that made you change your attitude quickly.

"I mean of course, demon daddy! I love learning new things. Especially with you." You gave him an innocent smile and sat with your hands in your lap.

"Good, now are you going to be a well behaved little girl and pay attention?"

You nodded, "Yes! I will. I'll even take notes."

"Mm, you're going to need more than notes when I'm done with you." Dante's voice was dark, and his face dressed in a smirk.

Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes lit up with excitement.

"What's my first lesson?"

"You sure are eager for someone who doesn't know what's coming to them." Dante began bunching up the hem of his shirt, pulling the material up and exposing his deliciously toned tummy.

A whimper took a different route from your closed mouth and escaped through your nose as you watched as he slowly rid himself of the material.

Since his heat cycle, Dante's body took one hell of a beating mostly from the sheer urge to fight. All those already taut and tone muscles were now even tighter.

And that bristly trail of hairs on his sternum were a bit darker. Your demon daddy had done some grooming, but he managed to keep you in mind; only cleaning up the wild hairs on his face and head but leaving the field on his chest.

His beard was shorter, but long enough so you could still feel the prickle and tickles of it against various places on your body.

Rough and rugged look or not, Dante was still an orgasm on legs.

"For someone who doesn't work out you sure know how to maintain that godsend body." You licked your lips and twirled the end of one of your pigtails around your finger.

Dante looked down at himself and flexed his muscles, making you nearly melt right there.

"Fighting devils and sending them back to hell is a workout." He said as he pulled his black shirt from his body.

You tapped your foot impatiently wanting to get whatever lessons he had for you started so you could dig your nails into that sweet pale flesh.

"What's my lesson, demon daddy?" You inquired in an innocent tone.

Dante cleared his throat and leaned on his desk; his arms crossed over his chest.

"First things first. We start with the letter D. Do you know what D is for, little girl?"

You gripped your chin and looked up as if the answer was floating in the sky. You continued to swing your legs back and forth to maintain your innocent role and you shrugged your shoulders when you couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hmm, I'll give you a hint. It involves that wet throat of yours and me fucking it. Give up?" Dante began working on freeing the two silver buttons from the slips in his pants.

You tried your best not to get excited at the clues you were given but your body had other plans as it brought you two your knees instantly.

Dante laughed and shook his head. "Tell your demon daddy what it is, baby girl. Since you seem to know."

"Um, D is for deepthroat?" You licked at your lips, wetting them with your saliva and slipping your hand in your shorts.

However, your demon daddy wasn't too on board with this. Dante grabbed the belt off his desk and moved so quickly behind you that you didn't even have time to register what was happening.

A swat of harsh leather landed on your bottom as he pushed you over on your hands and knees.

"Hey! What was t-that f-for?" You whimpered and scurried away from him.

"Are you running from me, little girl?" Dante narrowed his eyes at you and grabbed your ankle, dragging you back to him.

By now your panties couldn't hold any more of your juices and they began soaking to your shorts.

"N-no, sir. I'm sorry." You wanted to touch yourself so bad, but you could only sit with your hand down your shorts and your two fingers jabbed inside you collecting a good amount of your slick.

"Stand up and keep your hand there." Dante demanded as he took a step away from you.

You did as you were told and kept eye contact with him the whole time.

Carefully he pulled the string on your shorts, loosening them enough so they could just drop down your legs.

There you stood with just your top, socks and shoes on.

"Mm, what do you think you're doing, little girl?" Dante walked backwards to his desk, ushering you with him until he was leaning against it and you were standing in front of him.

You were a bit embarrassed to be standing there like a schoolgirl with your shorts around your ankles and your hand in your panties being caught by your _'teacher'_.

Aside from the humiliation, it was quite sexy, and it definitely fit into your age gap role playing that you'd grown so fond of.

Though you tried to keep things from simmering into the pedophilia zone; you took the scenario you were playing out as if you were someone in college and Dante was your professor so it wouldn’t feel too weird since you were sporting pigtails.

"I-I don't know...you make my pretty parts tingle, um, professor Dante." You grinned at the expression change on his face.

Dante chuckled a bit. "Professor huh? I can definitely teach you a thing or two with that name."

Your pretty toes curled up in your soft cotton tennis shoes and you could feel more of your juices drip on to your hand.

"Yes." Was all you could get out as your bottom lip trembled from being turned on so much.

"I'll learn whatever."

"Right, yes you will. It's a shame I have to interrupt my lesson because you can't behavior yourself, little girl." Dante pushed himself from his position and moved closer to you.

"Touching yourself in my class huh? Did I say you could?"

You shook your head. "No, sir."

"I'll tell you what-" Dante looked down at your shorts that were damp with your lust. "-if you share with the class, I won't give you a detention, and by detention I mean a fucking spanking."

"S-share with the c-class?" You stuttered out.

Dante nodded and pulled the waistband of your panties outward and peeked inside.

"Mm, what you are you doing to your pretty parts, little girl?"

You couldn't stop the moan that left your lips. Your role playing was just too arousing, and you began moving your fingers, the wetness of your desire echoing off the walls.

"T-tou... Dante.. Fuck, touch me please." You reached for his hand, but he moved away.

"No, you need to learn to control yourself, princess."

"Please, touch me." You whined and moved your fingers more.

Dante just watched you as you brought yourself off before he got to even touch you. Your panties soaked and your legs trembling. You could barely stand, and your knees kept buckling.

"I'm starting to think you don't even need your demon daddy anymore." He laughed and shook his head.

Carefully he pulled your hand from your panties; your fingers dripping; yes literally **_dripping_** with your juices.

And I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

Dante latched his mouth to your hand licking every bit of your orgasm from it.

You sighed softly and watched him; his other hand that wasn't holding your wrist steady tugging at the front of his pants.

"S-sir, can we begin t-that lesson?" You panted as you took a wobbly kneel to the ground.

Dante let your hand go and backed back into his desk; resting against it with you on your knees in front of him.

"D is for deep throat, right, demon daddy?" You looked up at Dante from beneath your lashes; all innocent and cute.

Dante didn't speak, instead he pushed his pants down; no boxers, and drug your face right to his dripping length.

"Don't worry, I’ll definitely get an A+ for this lesson." You smirked.

"I'll decided that. Until then, shut up and start your exam." Dante's tone was nothing short of demanding and dark as he pushed into your waiting mouth, not giving you time to respond.

The action was harsh, but you loved it. You gagged and pulled away pinching his thigh. "Hey! Let me do this.

Dante just deeply laughed a bit. "You better watch your mouth, little girl-" He gripped your jaw harshly. "-before daddy spanks your little bratty ass."

You whimpered but nodded. You took his length into your hand and began to massage it, loving the way he twitch and throbbed with delight from your touch.

Your other hand tickled and fondled at the dangling flesh underneath.

"Mm, look at you, demon daddy. Leaking like a broken faucet."

You licked your lips as pre coated your hand while you stroked him.

"Maybe you should put your mouth on it to fix that, baby." Dante ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his greying locks from his face.

His eyes were nearly black; engulfed in his lust for you.

 "I wanna taste it, I wanna feel you in my mouth! Can I suck it, demon daddy? _Oooo_ can I baby? _Can I?_ Would you like that, sir?" You panted then leaned forward and kissed the tip, running your tongue around the head and along the slit.

Dante grunted and moved your hair from your face. "Yes, yes you can." He growled, running his fingers through your hair.

You ran your tongue along the underside of his length, pressing a hard kiss to his frenulum before sucking the sensitive skin gentle.

Dante's body jerked in response and more pre dripped from the tip.

"Mm so good." You flicked your tongue across the head, gathering the tasty goodness.

I can't wait to impress you, professor Dante!" You took one last good breath before you took his length down, stroking what your mouth couldn't reach.

Dante just watched you, sighing and letting his head fall back and eyes slip shut.

You worked your mouth and closed hand up and down the hard flesh, purposely gagging yourself so more saliva could coat him.

Just a week ago you were getting woken up every day by a very horny partner who needed to mate and here you were a week later still getting nasty with your _partner._

3 months ago you'd never thought you'd be having sex with him so much that you'd lose count, but you loved Dante and the connection you shared was a lot deeper than just all the love making.

Since he took on the role of your demon daddy, Dante's care for you increased drastically. He was always asking you how you were feeling and if you needed anything. He enjoyed cuddling you and having you right underneath him clinging to him like a child.

Though you kept things mature enough not to feel weird; others may have liked being littles, with the cribs and adult diapers and everything. You just enjoyed feeling cared for; letting a real man handle things and step in when you needed him the most.

Much like a daddy would.

The fact that Dante was over 10 years older was a perfect addition to your comfort and the fact that he could make you cream yourself just by blinking just sealed the deal for you to be his little girl.

You were there to guide him as well, bring him out of his comfort zone and teach him that it was okay to love. You respected his wishes to keep the feelings to a minimum, though you both knew that that ship sailed a long-time ago.

Still, you remained without a label.

You still treated Dante as your partner out in public and on jobs but behind closed doors he spoiled you with kisses and disciplined you with his belt.

And to everyone close to you, he was your special person. Never going future in explaining, you would always just smile and grab his hand.

*****

Currently you were a hole to be fucked. Not your tightness but your throat.

Your demon daddy's favorite part of you.

You drug as much air into your lungs through your nose as you could, while Dante had your now loose hair gripped tightly in his fist and your head moving back and forth, bobbing up and down his length.

"Fuck yes, show your professor why you deserve that A+, baby girl." He grunted and gripped the edge of his desk with one hand; his pants now down to his knees and his other hand jerking your head around.

"My good girl. So good for me."

You just sat and let your partner do as he pleased. You let him fuck your throat, let him enjoy your rasping for breath and your noises of pleasure between his thrusts.

You loved when Dante used you; his own personal fuck toy.

You pulled away and gathered your breath while he just watched you.

"You okay, little girl? Don't pass out. Daddy doesn't know CPR." He laughed and pushed your hair from your damp face.

"I’m okay, just worry about that A+ you're going to give me." You seductively wrapped your tongue around his length and languorously let your fingers caress the flesh underneath.

Dante hummed as you circled the tip with your tongue, teasing him to climax.

"Babe..."

You switched your breathing up and let your head go all the way down until you had a nose full of soft curls and manly essence. You flicked your tongue against the sensitive flesh loving the way your demon daddy's dripping, hardness twitched in your mouth.

You were definitely deep throating him now and it didn't take many more ' _acks_ ' of your throat to have him pushing you off and gripping himself to keep from drowning you in his orgasm.

"Shit..." Dante did that laugh were it seemed like he was going crazy. "I swear you're going to make me propose to you, little girl." He laughed breathlessly.

You smiled and shifted on your sore knees. "I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Dante smiled back and grabbed your jaw, pulling it down and letting a drop of saliva fall right into your mouth before pushing his way back down your throat.

The added slip caused him to glide across your tongue with ease; slick wet noises echoing around you as you gripped your demon daddy's thighs and bobbed your head up and down.

Saliva dripped from around your full mouth of swollen flesh, matting down the hairs at the base and leaking to the floor.

Dante pulled you back enough, so you still had your mouth occupied but you were now looking up at him. Another drop of saliva slipped into your mouth and you moaned as he slowly fucked your throat, pulling out and nearly losing himself at the webs of spit and pre that connected through the air.

"My god...." Dante sucked his lip between his teeth and let his head fall back. His hands were trembling, and his thrust were becoming unstable.

You had tears down your cheeks and your eyes were burning red. Your hair was all tangled and you definitely needed to blow your nose.

"I'm so close, little girl. Come on, get your demon daddy off."

You pulled Dante from your mouth and began stroking him again.

"I will, don't worry. I'll make you feel so good!" You rasped.

Your voice was broken, and your throat was aching, but you were almost home. Slowly you began moving your hand up and down his length and flickering your tongue across the pre soaked head.

Dante watched you through hooded eyes and gripped his desk tighter. His sight never leaving yours as he pried your jaw open before dropping more saliva in it.

You moaned and swallowed before wrapping your mouth back around him.

Your kinky side grew the more you had sex with your partner and if someone would have spat in your mouth months ago, you probably would have punched them in the stomach and left, but Dante could be dripping with sweat and covered in dirt and you'd still be bent over screaming his name.

You loved your demon daddy no matter what.

"Yes, babe. That's it. Keep going."

Dante’s groans were really coming on strong, you didn’t even have to look at him to know his head was thrown back, those pretty blue eyes closed shut and his teeth gritted as you took him on a journey to ecstasy.

Your own hair kept catching in your mouth and this was probably the most intense blow job you’d ever given. It was almost as if your mind wasn’t even in reality anymore. You were stuck in a loop of pleasing, your brain fixated on the task at hand.

He took your hair into his hands; both hands and began thrusting up into your mouth, your head up and down on his length.

His fuck toy.

Your mouth was filled, drool dripping from the sides, unable to swallow or even breath as he just sat in your throat for a second. How you hadn’t passed out? The world may never know.

“*name*” Dante gasped, laughter leaving his chest. His sanity slipping like his length was down your throat.

“Babe… I-“

His thrust got harder and faster until he was feeding you his seed down your throat which you happily took down. So sweet, manly… all man.

You ended up coughing up quite a bit of his orgasm, partially because you couldn’t breathe and the rest being that it went down your windpipe.

Dante leaned over his desk for the longest just panting and trying to regain himself. “Who raised you?” He laughed and shook his head.

It always surprised him how far you’d go doing sex. You were always so willing to try new things; never a whimp when it came time to let your demon daddy do as he pleased.

“How’d I do sir?” You got back dressed and sat back in the chair, your voice cracking and going out but you still maintained your teacher/student scenario.

“Well…” Dante got himself together as well but left his shirt off. “Today, you get an A+. Although, it should just be an A since you made a mess.” His face turned up at the puddle of saliva and his orgasm on his rug under his desk.

If he made a mess it was fine, but god forbid you even sneezed near him….

“What? Fine, ill clean it up. I have to clean up again anyways.” You rolled your eyes.

Dante just laughed and grabbed another beer from the mini fridge. “You still have four letters left, that means four more days of exams for you, little girl.”

You smiled and kicked your feet. “Okay! But what if we have other stuff to do? Like a job?”

“We can finish whenever we can. We’ll still pick up on the letter you left on.” Dante’s stomach protested his hunger and yours did the same.

“Well it’s lunch time. How about a shower and then your professor takes you out for a bite to eat?”

“A day out with Professor Dante? Mhm, okay sir. Just let me grab my bag.” You grinned and slipped from your chair.

A bite to eat did sound good. You didn’t have any jobs phoning in at the moment and things around the office simmered down after your partner’s heat.

But what didn’t simmer down was what was dormantly brewing beneath the surface, something neither one of you would be ready for.

“Good, because tomorrow you find out what A is for.” Dante made his way upstairs with you over his shoulder, leading you to the shower.

“And after we eat, we can practice some more what D is for.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes, demon daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may or may not have had to have a shower after this lol ^_^  
> Definitely a dirty chapter (With more to come!)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> As I stated before, I'm working on another request I got for this work but in the mean time I have a lot of smut I got together for everyone lol.  
> I can't wait to get to the part about your dear girl ;) It shall be quite... interesting.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 11 where you find out what A is for :D  
> Any guess?


	11. A Is For.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the job he had for the day, Dante and you picked back up on your lesson about learning what every letter of his name stood for.  
> It was Tuesday, so that meant you were on the second letter of his name; A.  
> A is for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up dirty smut.
> 
> As always I've tried to catch all errors but if you spot any I do apologize. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

 

*****

"I've been wanting to try what A is for, for a while now..." Dante smirked and circled you while you sat on the floor. "Do you know what A is for, little girl?"

You looked up at him and shook your head. "No, sir." Your hands were behind your back secured with his belt and you only had on a sun dress today and nothing more.

It was a bit warmer outside than usual and you didn’t feel like sweating anymore buckets than you already had while cleaning up and getting the place back in order before he got back. You liked to keep the office clean for your demon daddy; prove to him that you were a good little girl who stayed out of younger guys faces by occupying yourself with chores.

You didn’t mind staying behind, you loved seeing a big smile on Dante’s face when he’d come home to a fresh clean space, and a hot steamy pizza; his favorite along with his feisty baby girl there to relax him and shower him with love. 

"Mm, don't worry your demon daddy is going to teach you, baby." Dante stopped when he was behind you and helped you to your feet.

It was Tuesday, so that meant you were on the second letter of his name; A.

Dante sat you on the pool table and began kissing you. His touch was gently and welcoming and his lips drug across your jawline and then down to your neck with stinging nips from his sharp teeth.

"What's A for, demon daddy?" You wrapped your legs around his waist and used the heel of your feet to bring him closer to you.

Dante grinned at you and pushed your dress up. "You know I've always enjoyed spanking your cute little bottom." His voice was right in your ear since he continued to kiss at your neck; low and seductive and making you leave a puddle right on the soft surface of the pool table.

"Yes, I know." You moaned and lifted your ass up wanting him to touch you already.

Since your demon daddy’s heat, you’d too been extremely aroused lately, especially at the start of the week, so you were definitely on board with new games for your special person and you to play. You’d began to feel a bit strange, but you didn’t think anything of it.

Perhaps you may have sat up too fast at the time and you’d just gotten dizzy. Whatever it was; the feeling would come and go, and you weren’t sure if you should have been concerned with it or not.

"Mhm, but you know what I want to do even more?"

"N-no, sir." You gasped when Dante sealed his mouth and sucked at the sensitive flesh right behind your ear.

"I'll show you." He helped you down and grabbed your ass through your dress. "Oh, I'm _definitely_ going to show you, little girl."

Dante squeezed and dug his nails into the soft flesh of your butt. He gently spun you around and pushed you over the pool table; your dress hiked up and resting on your back.

"Mm, look at you" A swat landed on your left cheek and then the right, the perky flesh responding to the action and shaking. "Give your demon daddy a show, baby girl." Dante stepped back and watch as you shook your hips making your ass move.

You bounced up and down and smiled to yourself at the satisfied noise that left his chest. Dante swatted and grabbed your ass again; cupping his hands under either cheek and making them shake ever more.

"You have the nicest ass." He leaned down gently sinking his teeth in and nipped, leaving a fading red ring.

"Thank you, professor Dante." You looked over your shoulder and smiled, making your butt move more.

Dante bit you again and squeezed tighter before standing up and pushing his growing hardness against you.

"Can I?" He asked, bunching your dress up in his fist as you continued to shake your ass against his lap.

You dipped down and grinded back up, wagging your hips and this earned you a swat.

"Can you what, sir?"

"Can I fuck your pretty little ass, baby?" Dante gripped your hips and groaned as you continued to tease him.

"Is that what A is for? Anal?" You smirked.

Dante laughed a bit. "Very good, I think I'll give you extra credit." He kissed your shoulder.

"Yay! I love extra credit, I love being a good learner for you, professor and if you want to teach me new things then okay!" You turned to face him.

"That's the only one of my pretty parts you haven't fucked." You kissed him and began undoing his belt.

Dante had been gone all morning, so you didn't have time to play; Morrison finding him a last minute job, so you were more than on board to try what A was for.

You needed your fill of your demon daddy.

*****

Dante planted wet kisses all down your back and stopped when he got to the top of your butt.

Your skin was slightly dampened with sweat but he didn't seem to mind.

His first time fucking you was after a long night of running from demons; sweaty, dirty and definitely in need of a shower.

So surely a little perspiration wasn't going to make him go flaccid.

"Babe..." Dante sighed and just took in your presence.

He would never have thought he'd have someone of his own who loved him enough to risk their life to help him out.

Not just as his partner but also how you took care of him through his whole heat cycle. It was a rough week, but you fought demons for a living; a lot of rough, uncoordinated, rounds of sex surely weren’t going to bring you down.

If only your parents knew what Dante turned you into...

Of course you got weird looks when you went out with your demon daddy, you were quite petite; barely over five feet tall, you almost looked like a child next to Dante.

But you indeed were well over age. Actually slipping and sliding in the 30s land. Though you didn't look it, you felt every bit of it especially after a long night of trying to keep up with your partner; dodging and fending off blood thirsty devils.

"Yes, professor?"

"Which one am I? Demon daddy or professor?"

"Both." You smiled.

Dante snorted, "Alright then. I honestly forgot what I was about to say to you."

"Awe, you’re getting Alzheimer already, old man?" You teased.

"Yeah, and I took a blue pill right before this so let’s get back to it." Dante said sarcastically and pushed you back down in your position.

Your back was arched and your soft bottom in the air. Also, your shins were resting on the edge of the pool table with your feet hanging off. Your elbows propped you up and you prayed that the furniture would hold your weight.

"Ya gonna play with my pretty parts now, demon daddy?" You smiled and drummed your legs, waiting to see what he was going to do next, though your back was to him.

Dante cleared his throat and kissed the back of your right thigh, his curious tongue flickering its way up to your smooth butt cheek.

The cool air from the trail of already drying saliva made your sex throb. He was so close to you and you couldn't wait for him to touch you. Dante held a patch of skin between his teeth; his lips pressed firmly down as he sucked a violaceous love bite and placed a soothing kiss there.

You giggled since it was on your butt and his scruffy face was tickling you.

"What's so funny, silly girl?" Dante stood up and placed his hands on your ass, massaging and digging his nails into your flesh.

He couldn't wait to show you what A was for.

"Your beard tickles me."

Dante smiled and rubbed his cheek against yours; and not your face.

"You're so soft, baby." Again, he picked a new land to lay claim to; picking the opposite cheek and sinking his teeth right in.

You moaned and reached between your legs to satisfy the burning craving in your belly. Even after a week of nothing but sex you would think you would have had your fill, but Dante sat and looked at sexy magazines as if they were the Sunday newspaper; of course you'd be right back bent over two weeks later. A week of sex just to take a week long break and start right back up again. Dante never got boring; always full of surprises. Like screwing you in the alley behind his favorite bar.

As bad as you would have preferred a bed; the brick wall worked just as fine considering it was a step up from the filthy bar restrooms.

When asked why couldn't he just wait, Dante responded by grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head; telling you to close your mouth and just take him like a good girl.

So you did.

Wherever your demon daddy wanted it; he got it.

You loved him and trusted him with your life and as much as you needed to tell him you weren’t feeling well; you didn’t want to worry the man. Dante would stop whatever it was he was occupied in to attend to you and you didn’t want to get in the way of him and work. Someone had to keep the water one.

 

*****

Dante moved so he was kneeling under you upside down; your bottom half hanging off the edge of the pool table, your sex right in his view.

You were riding his face without literally being on it.

"Wow." He smirked and admired your pretty parts. "You're gorgeous, little girl."

Slowly he flicked his tongue across your wet folds, your body jerking and the wood creaking under your weight.

"Oh, demon daddy." You gasped when you felt Dante pull your hips to his face.

His mouth latched down on your pearl; wet suckling noises echoing off the walls as he worked his strong tongue against you. He let you go with a small wet pop.

"There's three things I love to taste, you know what they are, baby?" Dante kissed either of your thighs and licked from your entrance to that sensitive gem.

"N-no."

"Well pizza of course, you know what the other two are?"

You thought for a second. "Sundaes?"

"Yes, but the last one is my most favorite." Dante kissed your thigh before burying his tongue deep inside you; as far as he could reach.

"Fuck, Dante." You moaned and gripped the edge of the pool table tighter.

You still had on your dress but it was draped around your waist. "Wh-what is it?"

Dante hummed and emphasized the jab of his tongue the more you moved your hips.

Your legs shook and you grinded against his face. "Demon daddy." You lifted your hips up away from him.

Dante aggressively dragged you back in place. "Don't you move unless I tell you to, little girl."

"W-well you weren't answering me! I asked you a question..."

"Oh, I heard you. I was just too busy fucking devouring your little ass." Dante brought your hips back down to his mouth and slipped his tongue back between your wet folds again, wiggling the muscle all over your sex.

A sultry moan fell from your lips when he swatted your ass, his tongue constantly dancing all over your pretty parts and making you whimper. 

This wasn't what A was for so what gives?

Dante continued to taste you and swat at your ass, your sex soaked with his saliva and your juices.

"Dante! Yes, right there." Your hips jerked out of his grip and you almost flipped over the other side of the pool table.

"I thought A was for something else..."

"It is, but good things don't happen to those who are impatient, little girl." Dante got back up to his feet, his pink lips wet as well as his stubbled lower half of his face.

"I'm eager to learn." You smiled and hopped down from the table.

"I bet you are...why are you standing?" Dante went over to his desk and grabbed his belt off of it that he took from your arms.

"I..." You backed into the edge of the pool table and just stood there with your hands behind your back. "I-I'm sorry..."

Dante grabbed a handful of your hair and shoved you over it, swatting your ass with his belt.

A yelp left your chest and instantly the soft flesh on your ass rose.

"I didn't tell you to move." Another swat of his belt landed on your sensitive flesh.

"I'm sorry, demon daddy. I'll be good." You whimpered and tried to climb back on the pool table but Dante stopped you.

"No, come on over here. That thing won't withstand what I have in store for you." He lead you over to the loveseat by his desk.

"What you gonna do to me?" You sat on the edge once you were there.

Dante pushed you back and your legs up so your knees were in your chest and your sex right in his view.

"first, I'm going to finish my meal, then you'll just have to wait and see." He smirked and went back to tasting you.

You smiled and held your legs open for him. "I got dessert for you too."

You gasped when you felt his tongue dip inside you then flick back up.

"Do you?" Dante slipped his middle finger inside you while he watched your expression change as he suckled on the sensitive bud of your sex.

Your cute pastel purple colored toes curled up as he moved the digit in and out of you.

"Oh, yes! Fuck yes, professor. Please teach me what A stands for!" You were starting to get impatient with your demon daddy's lag of lesson.

Dante pulled his tongue away from you and his fingers out of you. "You really want to know huh?"

He pushed the back of your thighs up and now you were nearly upside down with your butt in the air; your knees up by your head, good thing you were petite.

"Are you going to be a good girl for your demon daddy?"

Dante kissed the back of either of your thighs and then buried his tongue inside of you before dipping a little lower this time.

"Yes, I will. I'll do anything for my demon daddy, I love- _oh_!" You gasped when you felt his tongue flick at your ring of tightness. "That's new..."

You bit your lip, feeling the muscle travel back up to the smooth skin of the top of your intimacy.

"Do you not like it?" Dante did it again, this time leaving a trail of saliva behind making between your butt cheeks all slippery and wet.

"Feels weird honesty not in like a bad way but it tickles because your beard." You giggled.

"Good, you'll be grateful for it later."

Again you felt his tongue push against the clenched muscle, and you fought off your laughter because honestly having something wet wiggling against that tight ring of muscles while scruff scratched you was almost too much to bare.

Still, it felt fucking fantastic having your pretty parts licked on.

"Oh my god, Dante, and you say I'm the freaky one." You moaned and held your legs the best you could in your bent position.

Dante pulled his tongue from your bottom to drop a copious amount of saliva there. "You are."

Carefully he swirled his index finger against your tight hole while his mouth went back to sucking your soft pink flesh. You were whimpering and fussing; desperately wanting to push him away because you didn't know how much longer you would last.

You still hadn't found out what A stood for.

The combination of his tongue on your sex and his index finger stretching your tightness was enough to leave you shaking from your orgasm.

Your body clenched around nothing as your hips left the loveseat.

"Dante!" Your body relaxed as he finished licking you clean; placing wet kisses all over your thighs.

"You weren't supposed to do that just yet but that'll actually help." Dante pushed his pants down and out sprang his length, smacking against his stomach and just standing tall and proud.

"Help with what?"

Dante didn't respond, instead he leaned over and positioned himself, so his hips were with yours-braced his palm flat against the window behind the loveseat with his left hand; hoping it didn't decided to crack under his weight and used his right hand to guide himself to your entrance.

"The one time I wish you were taller." He laughed a bit and just moved so you had your head against one of the arm rest but still in your position with your knees by your head since he couldn't quite fuck you the way he wanted to.

This angle wasn't much better since it wasn't a lot of room on the loveseat, but he was able to at least balance on one knee while standing on the other.

*****

"Oh fuck yes!" You moaned when you felt the head of his length slip inside you.

Since you were laying a certain way, the position made things... _tighter_ and it took your demon daddy some effort to work up a steady pace since your body was gripping his flesh like a suction cup.

Dante soon found a comfortable rhythm and held onto the back of your thighs and fucked you.

"So pretty."

He pulled out of you slowly, loving the way you stayed opened, clenching around nothing and very slowly he slid back in; your body instantly accepting him.

You were more than excited to be back having regular sex with your partner. A whole week of roughness wasn't very pleasing on your end.

"You're pretty." You smiled up at him.

"Not prettier than you." Dante leaned down to give you a loving kiss.

"Are you ready to learn what A is for?"

"Yes! I been waiting all morning."

Dante pulled out of you and dropped a dollop of saliva that slipped between your butt cheeks.

"Little girl."

"Yes?"

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." Dante rubbed the back of your thigh with one hand while he aimed himself at your tightness with his other.

"Yes, sir." You relaxed and shut your eyes preparing for what was about to happen.

Dante gently pushed at the tight ring of muscles and applied a bit more force each time.

So far, things weren't painful, but it did feel uncomfortable for your butt to be all wet.

"Mm not quite ready just yet." He stopped trying to penetrate you and went back to prepping you once he saw your body wasn't going to budge.

Dante dropped another copious amount of saliva between your cheeks and slipped his index finger past the tight muscles. "I've always wanted to touch you here." He pushed his finger deeper earning a gasp from you.

Things still weren't painful, but it did feel weird to have something going _in_ your butt.

"Really?" You thought you could help the process along by rocking your hips back onto his prodding digit.

"Yes, I love your cute little ass; made for spankings." Dante sucked a kiss on your butt cheek before swatting it.

Another finger slipped into your tightness and now things were starting to sting a bit but luckily for you your demon daddy was distracting you with kisses on either of your butt cheeks and slow circles of his other hand on your sex.

"Mm that feels so good." You picked up a steady rhythm against his fingers.

Dante curled his fingers upward and jabbed them around searching for that special place that made you tick and-

A sexy moan fell from your lips and your movements stuttered a bit; surprised by the new found pleasure.

"How does that feel?" Dante moved his fingers faster, curling them up and continuously making sure you stayed nice and wet.

"Fuck, it feels good, professor." You moved away from his prodding digits and turned towards him.

"But I want the actual thing now, sir. Please, show me what A is for. Make my pretty parts happy." You wrapped your hand around his hardness, stroking it a few times before sucking and drooling all down his length.

Dante groaned and watch you make him nice and wet so he could fuck you; you were going to need it.

*****

Carefully he tried again, this time getting the head in but never moving further.

You whined and moved around from the stinging pain, it felt like losing your virginity all over again; this time in the back.

"Are you okay?" Dante continued to dip his fingers into your wetness and rub at your pearl.

"Y-yes. Fuck, more please." You gasped and moved your ass back; adding more inches for him.

Dante held himself steady from the base and let you go at your own pass. Soon you had a steady rock of your hips going and things started to feel really good.

"Ohh fuck yes. That feels good, demon daddy. Spank my cute little bottom." You wiggled your ass back and shook it against his thrusts.

A swat landed on your left cheek and then your right before your sundress that was around your waist was balled into a wad that Dante used for leverage to fuck you hard.

"Look at my good girl learning what A is for." He pulled out loving the way you were open and clenching nothing.

The sight so erotic.

"And you’re so nice and open, just waiting for me to fill you up with my demon babies."

You moaned at the thought of your demon daddy's seed dripping down the back of your thighs and out of you. You'd lick it up if you could reach.

"Yes, fuck yes." You gasped when you felt another warm drop of saliva slip into your now stretched hole.

"Don't worry, princess. Your demon daddy will definitely give you what you want."

Dante slipped back inside of you and pulled your hips back into his, swatting your ass and fucking it hard before pulling out slowly to watch you stay open when he was out.

"You have no idea how bad that's turning me on."

Two fingers slipped inside you with ease and began jabbing into that special place he'd found. Sultry moans filled the office while your partner taught you what A stood for; you getting your cute little bottom fucked.

"Mm, fuck Dante. I love what A is for."

You were in heaven, getting spanked and screwed at the same time; constantly having your wetness from your sex and his saliva pushed into you, not to mention the constant drip of pre leaking from your demon daddy's insanely hard length.

"I knew you would. You're demon daddy's little slut. You want me to fill you up, princess? Like the dirty girl you are."

Dante grabbed your arms and held them behind your back, pushing you down into the cushion and rocking into you harshly.

Your moans were coming out in hiccups and you couldn't properly form a sentence to tell him. You were close. Your body tensed around him; slowing his movements and leaving you whimpering.

Your legs shook and sobs left your chest-such an intense orgasm.

Dante kept his rough and rapid pace up for a while longer, still pulling out of you to admire how he had you wide open and begging to be filled. Your tight little hole was no longer tight; for the time being, and several ideas hatched in your head about how you could keep yourself always ready for your horny partner.

"Oh, baby girl." Dante grunted and pushed in you until you could feel tickles of curls on the back of your thighs.

You gasped as he released a copious amount of his orgasm into you.

"Mmm, I love being full of you, demon daddy. So warm." You relaxed and wiggled your ass back, working it up and down his length to draw the rest of his seed out.

Dante groaned and watched you make a mess all over the loveseat; the more you fucked back on him the more of his orgasm got pushed out of you.

The back of your thighs were soaked, and you couldn't stop; the wet sucking and slapping of your tight hole being fucked making you extremely aroused.

You went until your third-you think, orgasm of the day put you out of commission.

You collapsed under your partner and very carefully and slowly he pulled out of you, the last leaks of his release dripping into your stretched hole.

"Good fucking god * _name_ *." Dante laughed and slapped your ass, more of his orgasm leaking out of you.

"You're something else I tell ya. You're just so filthy, little girl. God, I love it. What size ring do you wear?" He pulled you up to your feet, despite your legs feeling like Jell-O and he kissed you.

"I love you." You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “And I know you’re joking but a 7.”

"Uh huh, but who loves who more?" He picked you up like he always did; palms supporting your butt, even with his seed constantly dripping all over his hands.

"Me, duh." You giggled and let him take you to the shower.

*****

"My little girl needs a cleaning after that. We should hire a maid to clean that mess up." Dante laughed and turned on the tap while he balanced you on his hip.

It was child-like but you didn't mind. It wasn't like you had tub toys and a bubble bath going.

"Let's get clean." Dante sat you on your own two feet once you both were in the shower.

"So, what's my grade, professor?" You asked innocently as you spread your butt cheeks and let the warm water clean you.

"Hmm, you get an A+ today as well. You did very good, little girl. Your demon daddy is proud of you. Did you like it though? Be honest."

You quickly nodded and hugged his waist. "Yes! I did like it. I want to do it again. Can we? _Pleeeease_?" You looked up at Dante with pleading eyes and he just smiled and kissed you.

"Of course, we can do it now. But don't get too attached to the letter A. Tomorrow we're moving on to N." A devious smirk landed on his face as he spun you around and bent you over.

"Wait until you learn what N is for, little girl." And with that being said, Dante pulled your hips to his, continuing his lesson of what A was for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a dirty girl ;)  
> Wonder what's got you feeling sick... *suspense music plays* after these few chapters of all this dirty sex lol we learn something about your dear girl. It's part of a request I got for this work and I hope you guys enjoy it!   
> But what did you think about this chapter?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you find out what N stands for and also you continue you feel sick but ignore it :0  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	12. N Is For.....(You Deserve It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to learn what every letter of your demon daddy's name means and also that he's a bigger freak than you thought😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another straight up dirty chapter 😁and you'll probably get two chapters today just to rush this thing along a bit because I feel like we've been learning forever now lol.  
> We're getting close to some interesting stuff and the second plot I was given for this work. I apologize if its taking a second to get there but I just kind of had these surprise letter chapters and didn't really know where to stick them lol.😅  
> But I promise it's only a few (more like one after I update again later) chapters until shit goes left lol. So bare with me lovelies! I appreciate everyone whos in this long ride with me!  
> You all are the best💜💜🤗
> 
> As always I've tried to catch those errors, I think this one is okay but I doubt it lol 
> 
> Enjoy!💜

Dante pulled back the shower curtain and smiled at you. "Hi there, baby girl. What are you up to?"

"Cleaning my pretty parts!" You ran your hands all over your soapy breast and let the rain from the shower rinse you clean.

Milky white bubbles slipped down your tummy and all over your legs. Your butt was covered in suds and so was the back of your legs.

"I see, when you're finish, run a bubble bath. You still have three more letters to learn, and today is the letter N."

He smiled and touched your nipples. Instantly they perked from his cold hands and you sucked your wet lip in your mouth. "Mm, okay demon daddy. I will." You grabbed the tub stopper and pushed it down into the drain; switching the tab to the faucet.

"I gotta make a few calls. I'll return shortly, princess." Dante exited the bathroom and went downstairs to his desk.

Meanwhile you prepared you sweet and decadent bubble bath. You squirted a generous amount of your body wash under the rush of water creating fluffy cream clouds of juicy ripe strawberries and buttery rich vanilla rivers of birthday cake.

Your water was fit for a naughty little girl; princess pink with sparkly shimmers.

You relaxed in the mouthwatering warmth and sighed, humming a soothing tune while you waited for your demon daddy to return.

*****

Dante finished up his last call and slipped his boots off before making his way to you. Along the stairs, his gloves got discard along with the worn old cloths underneath. Next was his belt and his pants being unbuttoned but not removed.

Only dawning his shirt and black pants now, your partner grabbed a towel and took a kneel on it beside the tub.

"Mmm, are you taking a bubble bath or preparing to be my dessert? You smell so good." Dante loved that you took his love for strawberries just as serious as he did.

"It's strawberry shortcake bubble bath wash." You smiled. "I thought you would like it, sir." You batted your toes in the soft and silky bubbles and smiled.

"I do."

"Why'd you ask me to take a bath, baby?" You moved around in the tub, lying on your tummy; your bottom poking from beneath the bubbles.

"Your demon daddy wanted to clean you himself." Dante dipped his hand in your water and slipped his finger between your folds and rubbed at your sex. "Mm gotta get my baby clean." He pushed his finger inside you, dragging it up slowly.

You gasped and moved back to where you were seated and spread your legs. "O-okay."

Dante added another finger, fucking you with them while he fished his hand in his pants. "You know what N is for, little girl?" He asked as he took your nipple between his teeth, tugging it and then sucking.

"Oh fuck, um does it have to do with my nipples?" You gasped when he swirled his tongue all over your areola while he continued to finger you faster, making water splash out the tub.

"You're so smart." Dante smirked and stood up, pushing his pants open and taking his leaking hard flesh out. "It sure does, little girl."

He pulled you to the edge of the tub and rubbed his dripping tip all over your nipples, making them wet and stiffen from the air.

"Ooo what are you going to do to them?" You cupped both your hands under your breast and pushed them up towards your face; aiming to capture one of your nipples and suck it clean.

Unfortunately, you weren't so flexible in the bending your neck down department and all you could reach was your chest.

Dante grinned at you, noticing your struggle and completely caught you off guard by latching his mouth over your areola and sucking it until it was spotless. He then grabbed the back of your neck and shoved his pre coated tongue in your mouth almost making you cream yourself from such a kinky action.

You gasped for oxygen once he pulled away. Dante finished drooling into your mouth, watching as you swallowed the saliva mixed with pre and moaned.

"You'll taste yourself?" You panted. "Does it taste weird?"

"I had my tongue in your ass the other day, you think I'm worried about what I taste like?" Dante teased your nipples, tugging on them and squeezing.

You giggled. "I guess you're right. But you're definitely a nasty ole thing."

"No, I'm a grown ass man, baby girl. Your wimpy boyfriends would never. And yes, I'm very nasty but my little girl loves it, and whatever she wants she gets."

Dante ran his hand up and down his leaking hardness, collecting the pre that dripped on his fingers before shoving them in your mouth.

You moaned around the digits, licking every drop of his arousal off before they were being pulled from your mouth and pushed into his.

Saliva was the only thing left, but as your demon daddy stated; he didn't care if he'd taste himself on you, as long as you were gushing water falls of sweet nectar from being so turned on from it.

However, he did draw a line with not wanting to have a mouth full of his own seed. So he didn’t let it linger on his taste buds too long.

"Maybe I am spoiled." You scooped up a handful of bubbles and plastered them to your chest.

"You're very spoiled." Dante grabbed the front of your throat and brought you up to his height he was leaning at before kissing you hard and letting you slip back into the yummy water.

The action choked you, but you fucking loved it. You loved when you'd have to fight to gather your air quick enough before hard flesh was being shoved back in your wet mouth.

Or when your legs were on his shoulders and his hand was pressed down on your neck, cutting your moans of pleasure off and making it hard for you to keep your eyes open.

All the pain you endured was for your special person. The one you loved and the one who loved you back.

"You should join my bath soup!"

"I'm too tall, baby girl. I'll take a shower with you later though." Dante stood to his full height and pulled your face towards his length.

Your natural instinct took over and you began bobbing your head up and down while he continued to make your nipples raw.

You moaned around the hard flesh; keeping your eyes on your demon daddy's as he pulled back enough so he could drop saliva in your sucking mouth.

"Good girl."

You pulled your mouth away before stroking him, your left hand between your legs while your right one made him groan.

"Babe." Dante swatted your hand away and rubbed the tip of his length across your nipples.

"Hm?" You held your breast and matched his movements, pulling away ever so often to catch the drop of saliva he leaked onto his hardness so you could suck and lick it off.

"I love you."

You smiled and your cheeks turned pink. "You always make me blush when you say it first."

"Cause you're weird." Dante used the constant drip of _pre_ mixed with saliva that dripped from your nipples to squeeze and pinch them more.

"N-no!" You pushed your breast together and let your demon daddy thrust between them, catching the tip of his length every time he pushed up.

Dante groaned and moved away from you, his hand moving up and down his hard flesh. "Put your tongue out, little girl."

You did as you were told and sat with your hands on your breast, teasing your saliva soaked nipples.

"Mm, you gonna give me your demon seed?" More saliva dripped from your waiting tongue and drizzled down your chin and Dante decided not to keep you waiting any longer and slid his hardness across the wet and squirming muscle.

"Suck." He groaned and held the back of your head.

The wet sounds of your water splashing around, and the gagged sounds of your throat filled the bathroom's atmosphere. A beautiful tune which you loved.

"Keep going." Dante gasped and pulled away from your mouth.

You moaned as his release landed all over your poked out tongue and dripped down your breast. You swallowed what you could, and the rest landed in your bath water and tummy.

"Good job. You never disappoint." He smiled at you and let the last drips of his orgasm leak all over your areola and onto your nipples.

Again, catching you off guard, Dante sucked your nipple into his mouth and pushed his tongue into your mouth; that salty taste greeting you instantly as he let you suck it clean.

Your fingers were still inside you, jabbing at your spot as you continued your super sexy making out with your demon daddy.

He pulled away from you before dropping what remaining saliva he had into your mouth.

"My dirty girl." Dante smirked and held your jaw close, so you had no choice but to swallow.

He let you go and kissed you hard before pulling his pants back up.

"I think we should change what N is for, professor." You panted as you pulled your fingers from your trembling body.

Your bath water was getting cold and you no longer hand many bubbles. Just pretty pink water with demon seed floating around.

"Why is that?"

"Change it to N for nasty because good god-" you giggled. "What has gotten into you?"

Dante laughed and zipped his pants. "I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore; I'm a dirty devil." He gave an adorable pout, his aged features visible.

"See, now I'm tired. You tire me out, little girl. You know I'm old with back problems." Dante stretched and yawned, his bones cracking and relaxing.

"You sound like you're about to fall apart."

"I just might, get cleaned up and come downstairs. I have a surprise for you."

"Ooo I like surprises!!"

*****

After you bath you met your demon daddy downstairs like he instructed you to.

"What's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes, princess." Dante waited until your eyes were covered to get up from his desk.

You felt him move your hair from down your back and drape it over your shoulder. He grabbed your right hand and made you hold it out in a makeshift ponytail.

“What you doing?!” You whined when you felt his hands leave you.

You wanted to open your eyes and peek, but you knew better. Not unless you wanted a spanking.

With your eyes closed your ears would have to do the alerting. You could hear the rustle of your demon daddy’s coat followed by what sounded like something being opened. Something with hinges. Dante cleared his throat and placed a gentle kiss on the back of your neck.

“I got you something since you’ve been such a good girl lately.”

You felt the presence of him reaching over your shoulders followed by something warm on your neck. A band of some sort. It was extremely soft and there was another object touching your skin; something cold.

Still you didn’t reach up and touch whatever it was he placed on you. Dante ushered you over to the restroom behind his desk and flipped on the light switch.

“Your eyes still closed? Or do you need a spanking for not listening?

“No, sir. They’re still closed.” You placed your hands over your shut eyes to emphasize that you were telling the truth.

“Okay, you can open them whenever you’re ready.”

Very slowly you pried one eye open at a time until your vision had fully adjusted to the bright watt of the light bulbs in the restroom. At first you didn’t notice anything new about your appearance but then your eyes panned down to your neck and a gasped left your lips.

Around your neck lied a beautiful, thick piece of raspberry-colored, velvet silk cord that was woven into a delicate pattern. It had a thin ribbon of golden embellishment throughout the design and at either end of the jewelry was a part of a gold rose on either end that connected the item; steam to flower.

The cold feeling you felt on your chest is what really left you speechless, a solid gold _D_ hanging from the piece. It was a beautiful piece of calligraphy; swirled and shaped to perfection, obviously hand-crafted due to its such detailed features.

Dante stood behind you snickering since your jaw just remained dropped for the longest. “Say something. Do you like it?”

Your bottom lip just trembled, and so did your hand as you reached up and lightly stroked the delicate item. It was beautiful, beyond beautiful and part of you wondered how in the hell could your partner afford something so elegant but couldn’t keep the damn water on for more than three months at a time.

Your mouth opened and shut several times and tears silently began dripping down your cheeks. Tears of being overwhelmed with so many emotions of happiness that you didn’t even know what to say.

“I thought maybe you’d like to tell everyone that the D stands for Dante whenever they ask; since you’re **_my_** little girl, I felt like you should have the proper claim.”

“… My dad is going to fucking kill you.” You laughed nervously and wiped your eyes. “Dante…. I…” You turned towards him. “So it’s a collar?” You raised a brow at him.

Dante just grinned and shook his head. “No, it’s my way of saying that I love you is all.”

It was indeed a collar, but you’d settle with saying it was a choker for the time being.

“This is what you do to women who aren’t your girlfriend, but you like?”

“The term _‘girlfriend’_ wouldn’t even fucking begin to even come close to describing what you mean to me, little girl.” Dante sighed and lifted your chin with his fore and middle finger; forcing you to look up into his eyes despite your cheeks flushing pink and more salty happy tears leaking from your now red eyes.

“I’m over that now. Now I just want to spend-“ He paused.

“-I just want it to be me and you…for a while.. a long time. Some years…”

Slowly a smile spread on your face. “Are you proposing??”

Now it was Dante’s turn to flush pink and try to turn away from you, but since he was a lot stronger he actually got away. “What!? God, no. I can’t afford a ring. You haven’t even taken me out on another date yet. Or even met my mommy. No!” He shook his head and went to grab his coat.

You burst into a fit of giggles and shook your head. “A fucking middle age man still referring to his mother as _mommy_. And how’d you afford _this_ then?” ‘

“The same way I afford everything else, little girl.” Dante slipped his arms into his coat and placed his pistols inside; a job in the wait.

“And how’s that?”

“None of your business!” He booped your nose and messed your hair before slipping out the front door. “Now if you excuse me, I have to go out and make more money so we can eat tonight.”

“You better not be selling ass!” You pouted and fixed your hair. “So, you’re just going to get nasty with me and leave? At least brush your damn teeth.” You rolled your eyes.

Dante went to you and kissed you; sticking his tongue in your mouth and drooling. Gross but part of you loved it and the disgusted part of you just pushed him away. “You taste like orgasm and strawberries.”

“You indeed love it.”

“Well, before you leave, what’s my grade for today, sir!?” You asked innocently as you held your index finger with your right hand.

“You get another A+ today, but I won’t be back until later, so I want you to think about what T is for.”

“Ooo I hope it’s something good!” You bounced up and down holding your new addition to yourself; your beautiful necklace that you demon daddy got you.

You loved it and you couldn’t wait to show it off. It might not have been a good idea to wear it around your father but anywhere else would do.

You couldn’t wait to find out what T was for.

Meanwhile, still undetected; it continued to grow…..changing you from the inside slowly. It wasn’t what either of you would expect and your life was about to change drastically.

Having a _demon_ daddy wasn’t going to be so fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't have a spit kink but the way it's looking I just might😅😅  
> Your demon daddy is a freak freak😌😏🤤  
> and what's got you so sick that you'll regret being with a devil?🤨🤔  
> *Ominous music plays*  
> Oooo we are getting even closer to finding out and I can't wait!😌  
> But what did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned to find out what T is for!  
> Thanks for reading💜


	13. T Is For.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were currently relaxing in the tub unaware that your special person was home; though he didn't bother to disturb you since you were probably exhausted. Dante just turned on a relaxing tune and lounged on the loveseat near his desk; pizza slice in hand. He just waited for you to finish your bath before he taught you what the fourth letter in his name stood for; T.  
> T is for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, sorry you guys lmao I fell asleep before I had a chance to post the other chapter I said I would but here it is! 😭😅  
> Unfortunately I've gotten sick somehow so I may disappear for a few days to try and heal up. (I get sick a lot (if you've noticed)because my health is shitty but I keep on fighting!)  
> 😪🤗  
> Oh and there's some drama in this chapter; just a little heads up, but it's more kinky stuff than anything though.😏  
> Whooo! only one chapter left before we find out why our girl is sick.  
> I can't wait! And it's probably not what everyone is expecting (I know what you guys are thinking buuuut no lol) but we'll get to the other stuff later😈.  
> For now,  
> Enjoy!

Your demon daddy loved a cleaned office whenever he would arrive home after being out getting money for you two all day. Despite him not pitching in the effort to help keep it tidy; Dante loved seeing you slave around the place keeping things in order since he didn't. If you were going to portray and take on the role of being his little girl; taking care of things back home, then you were going to do his chores for him.

You vacuumed the rug under his desk and swept the hardwood floors. You even swept around the building and suggested adding sensory to make the place a little more inviting for clients.

Dante objected of course but since he wouldn't let you decorate the outside; your new shared bedroom definitely took a hit of color since you decked out your side in pretty princess hues.

You had to maintain your role as his little girl and in addition to just liking the whole theme in general. You weren't currently using your old room, so you didn't see a reason to still have all your things inside it.

*****

Dante emerged through the door with a pizza box in his hand. He was greeted by the welcoming scent of pine-soil and hints of bleach with a fresh breeze.

His desk was spotless, and the photo of his mother didn't harvest a speck of dirt. His bar area was cleaned as well as all the millions of crumpled up sheets of paper, empty pizza boxes and napkins around.

Despite his terrible cleansing habits; you still loved your demon daddy, nonetheless.

It put a big smile on his face to see everything neat and tidy and also how you’d placed his favorite drink in the freezer so it would be nice and cold whenever he got back.

You were currently relaxing in the tub unaware that your special person was home; though he didn't bother to disturb you since you were probably exhausted. Dante just turned on a relaxing tune and lounged on the loveseat near his desk; pizza slice in hand. He just waited for you to finish your bath before he taught you what the fourth letter in his name stood for; T.

T is for....

*****

"Hi, baby girl." Dante didn't need to have his face uncovered to know that you were now downstairs, nor did he need to hear you.

His nose let him know you were present; your distinctive scent warming his heart and the front of his pants. He'd finished his pizza and was now indulging in a glass of his favorite whiskey with a magazine over his face to shield out the light of the office.

Excited to see your special person, you went and hopped on him on the loveseat, straddling him since he was lying on his back with his arms behind his head and his feet crossed at the ankles.

He had his glass on the ground down beside him; the soft tune still playing from the music box.

"Hi, demon daddy! I missed you. How was the job?" You crashed your face into his chest and rubbed yourself against him even though he was sweaty and dirty.

You loved Dante's manly essence and you certainly didn't mind when he would accumulate grim from putting in work out in the streets. It just meant he was taking care of business like a demon daddy should and that turned you on more than anything.

"Didn't pay shit. A waste of time was what it was. I only made enough to feed you for at least two nights. Sorry, little girl, Morrison hasn't really been finding shit for us."

Dante untucked one of his arms from behind his head so he could stroke your cheek and then hold your lower back; rubbing soothing zig zags up and down it.

You were dressed in one of his many black shirts and a pair of grey boy shorts since you needed to do some laundry. Of course you had on your new additional to your appearance as well; your pretty collar with the letter D dangling from it.

You also didn't know when your demon daddy would be back and surrounding yourself with his belongings that held his scent; stench rather, always warmed your spirits when you felt alone.

Luckily the article of his clothing you were currently sporting was clean and free from devil guts.

"Awe, it's okay! My mom invited us over for dinner tonight so we can save a little." Your ear was over his heart, the steady beat nearly putting you in a slumber.

"Really? She invited _us_?"

"Mhm, she said _'Sweetie why don't you and your special older guy person come to dinner tonight? I got a lot of groceries and feel like cooking’,_ So I asked was she sure and she said yes. She enjoyed your company last time."

Dante sighed and stopped rubbing your back. "I dunno, baby girl. Your dad doesn't exactly take too kindly to me."

"But... I want you to go and he's just going to have to get over it because I love you and I'm not going to leave you just because he thinks you're too old for me."

Dante smiled a bit at your adamant affection for him. It made him happy to hear you say that you'd never leave despite someone else's opinion. Everyone wanted and needed love.

Even if you were an old, dirty devil like himself.

"I don't think your dad likes knowing someone  relatively closer to his age than yours is screwing his daughter."

"He doesn't have to know that. Please come with me?" You sat up and pouted, your hands palm flat on his damp chest.

"You think he doesn't? He knows you call me daddy. I don't know, babe." Dante sighed and held your hips.

"Please? He'll get over it."

"He's also going to burn my soul with his constant staring and shit talking and am I not allowed to say anything back?"

"No, babe! It's my dad. Look, I know he doesn't like you, but I really want him to see past you being older than me. So please, no shit talking."

Dante exhaled deeply through his nose. "Fine." He tapped your butt signaling for you to let him up.

"So take a shower, brush your teeth. Actually comb your hair this time and wear something nice!"

"Since you're being the one in charge now; do I get a reward for being good?" Dante stopped mid-step and turned toward you.

His appearance was a bit hectic, but he felt like he looked presentable enough, despite the blood and dirt smudges all over himself and the lingering stench of guts.

"We'll see! You have to promise me you'll be good."

Dante exhaled and smiled a bit even though it wasn't genuine, "Okay, I promise. Anything for my little girl."

"Aw! Thank you, demon daddy. Now go shower and get ready! I'll get dressed in the meantime."

*****

You arrived at your parents’ house a little late but surely they wouldn't be upset for 30 minutes, would they?

Of course they were.

Your father just grumbled and glared when he saw you brought Dante and your mother just excused your tardiness since she knew you stayed halfway across town.

"Sorry, mom. Traffic was hectic." You shook your head but smiled when Dante pulled your seat out for you before pushing you up, soon taking his respected place next to you after.

"Well at least you made it! Aren't you looking dapper today, Dante." Your mother smiled and winked.

Dante's cheeks just flushed red.

"Ah, thank you."

Your demon daddy managed to impress you with his get up he wore. His hair was back, and he wore his typical all black; minus his red coat.

Instead of the usual elbow length shirt he wore--this one went a little further down to his forearms and was cuffed with a pretty dark grey embellishment that disappeared under the sleeves.

He wore a nice pair of black pants and a pair of black boots; a lot more fancier than his usual ones.

He looked so handsome and you couldn't wait to get home and show him the surprise you had under your sundress.

You'd taken a liking to what A was for and you found yourself out at an adult store browsing the back wall of toys. You settled upon a cute zebra tail that had a shiny metal knob at the end of it. The tail part was detachable; good thing too because you didn't see your parents really allowing you in their house with a furry bush hanging from under your sundress.

Still, you managed to find comfort in walking around with your new kink snug between your plump little butt.

"And you just look so adorable * _name_ *! I love the curls and the dress is so cute and ooo! Pretty necklace!"

“Thank you, Dante got it for me.” You smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You look like a child." Your father had his nose in the air and his gaze locked on Dante the whole time. “Take that thing off, it doesn’t suit you.”

Your demon daddy was definitely right about your father being shitty, but he managed to hold his tongue and just ignore the older man.

But for how long?

Your hair was in curls with a cute floral band that matched the flowers on your dress. You did just so happened to resemblance a young girl perhaps for Easter or on her way to church. Especially with your sandals and prissy pink painted nails and toes.

"Honey..." Your mom pouted and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's enjoy dinner."

Your mother wasn’t so against Dante and you being a thing since you were old enough to date whomever you desired, just as long as they were above the legal age of consent. Not to mention she herself was a lot younger than your father. So she knew what it was like to be infatuated with an older guy.

"Can we please, dad?" You sighed and placed your napkin in your lap so you wouldn’t ruin your dress.

"Fine."

Dante stayed quite the whole time even though he wanted to brag about how cute his little girl looked. It would have surely raised your father's blood pressure and though he promised you he wouldn't start with his shit, there was just only so much more of the older man's glares and smug looks your demon daddy could take.

*****

Your father kept his mouth shut and let dinner proceed on peacefully. Everyone enjoyed their meal and when the event was done your mother invited everyone outside to watch the light show that was going on in the distance.

It seemed to be darker than usual out, but your mom informed you that some of the streetlights were out to better enjoy the show.

Immediately your father's eyes landed on Dante and you; who was currently hugging you from behind with his scruffy chin resting on top your head. He had a glass secured in his hand and you just held on to his forearms and enjoyed the warm nighttime weather.

You still were feeling a bit weird, but you kept pushing the nagging feeling to the back of your head. Your stomach would ache and then it would stop and then there were times were you felt like you would pass out from standing up too sudden.

Wherever the sick feeling was coming from wasn't strong enough to deteriorate your cheerful mood, even though you wanted to currently lie down.

"I have to go potty. I'll be back." You unhooked Dante's arms from around you and went to the restroom.

"Wait!" Dante quickly gathered an idea and followed you.

*****

You didn't get to close the door before your demon daddy was right inside with you.

Luckily your mother and father were carrying on in their own conversing and didn't notice you two slip away. You didn’t need to use the restroom, but you figured you’d go sit down for a second and take a breather since you were feeling dizzy.

"Dante, what are you doing??" You asked.

You had to shake away the ill feeling since you didn’t want him to get worried about you.  

"Did you forget about our learning lesson, little girl?"

"What? Not here..."

"Yes, here. Definitely here. Come on, babe. Don't you want to know what T is for?"

Since you last visited your parents’ house, your demon daddy just thought it would be the sexiest thing to get dirty with you in your parents’ restroom. Of course you said no but perhaps he could convince you otherwise.

5 minutes of fooling around wouldn't hurt.

"Not right now. You said you would behave."

"I know, I know. But did you really think I was telling the truth?" Dante laughed a bit.

"Of course not. You actually lasted longer than I thought you would have though, so I am quite proud." You giggled.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

You took a step back to admire your special person who just looked too yummy to not play with.

"I don't think you can either." Dante was leaning against the counter and he reached out to pull you towards him.

"You look so cute. I think your father is just a hater. He can't pull curls off."

You smiled and shook your head. "He's just upset I'm with someone who's as old as he is."

"Not quite. But I'd love to make you scream right here." Dante rubbed his hands under your dress and grabbed your ass.

"Mmm are you wearing anything under here?" His hands moved up to your waist, feeling the band of your panties.

"Yes, they're just really light." You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You said we had a lesson still. What's T for, professor?"

"So many things, little girl." Dante moved your panties over under your butt cheek and dipped his fingers in between them.

He gave you a knitted brow look and before you could even respond he had you spun around and bent over since the tips of his digits brushed against the cold metal knob that was securely inside you.

"Wha.. w-what is that?"

"My new toy..." You said innocently.

Dante spread your butt cheeks to get a better look. Blood immediately rushed down south, and the front of his pants instantly poked up.

"Babe..." He groaned and grabbed himself through his bottoms.

"When did you get this...?"

"Last night... I couldn't resist. it has a tail that attaches to it as well.. um, do you like it?" You moaned when you felt him tugging and twisting at your plug; the added slickness you used boosting the pleasure.

"You're not leaving out of here until you're full of my demon babies, little girl."

"So you do like it?" You smiled and wiggled your hips; your ass shaking in the process.

A harsh slap landed on your left cheek and a sultry moan fell from your lips. You hoped your parents didn't come looking for you, specifically your father.

"T is for a lot of things, baby. But do you know what the main thing T is for?" Dante kneeled down in front of you and pushed your dress up, so it was bunched together in his fist.

His pretty blue eyes watched you as he pulled the front of your panties to the side.

"No, sir."

"Mm, let me show you, baby."

*****

Dante didn't waste any time in wiggling his hot tongue between your wet folds and licking all the way up to your pearl.

"T is for tonguing your little sexy ass down." Another saliva coated lick was applied to your sex and then another.

You were leaning back against the counter with your demon daddy kneeled down in front of you tasting ever bit of your juices. He looked beyond sexy on his knees instead of the usual action being you down on yours.

"And T is for also tasting you." Dante flicked his tongue all across your wetness before grabbing your hips and burying his face between your legs.

“Mm technically isn’t that the same thing?” You gasped.

“Yes, but hush and just enjoy it.”

The scruffiness of his beard was tickling you on top of giving you slight friction burn. Your hands were constantly combing through his hair as you watched him through hooded eyes. Your tongue continuously kept sweeping across your bottom lip and your head kept falling back; your eyes slipping shut.

You tried your hardest not to moan but with the way your demon daddy kept moving your plug against that sweet bundle of newly loved nerves and how he kept slipping and sliding his tongue in your body was too much to bare.

"Fuck, Dante."

Dante kept going; loving the way you were biting and tugging on the wash cloth you'd stuffed in your mouth to keep quiet.

His hand was down his pants providing himself with pleasure while he continued to do the same for you. His tongue swirled all over the sensitive bud of your sex before your wet folds were being suckled between his lips; saliva dripping from out the gapping from not having his mouth completely sealed shut.

Your hands gripped the counter and your hips jerked forward.

"Dante..." You mumbled around the cloth in your mouth.

Your demon daddy licked you one last time before sliding back to look up at your flustered face.

"And T also is for one more thing, baby."

You were so close, right at the edge; your orgasm peering over as your demon daddy continued to drive you fucking nuts with suckling your pearl and fucking your tight hole with your shiny plug.

Just as you were about to let go, he moved from your body and stood up; his whole lower half of his face slathered in saliva and your wetness.

"T also is for teasing." He smirked and took the towel from your mouth.

You could only whimper, your legs shaking and your sex throbbing. You wanted to scream or even hit him.

"T-that’s not fair!"

"Awe, you'll be okay. Though I definitely wouldn't mind filling you up like a bottle then stuffing a cork in you." Dante tugged at your plug and kissed on your neck.

"Come on, we have to go back outside."

"No! Fuck me, demon daddy. I want you!" You went to unbuckle his belt, but he stopped you.

"Not now, baby." He said as he rubbed at your yearning pearl.

You didn't care about begging, just as long as your special person was touching you.

"Please? Please touch and lick my pretty parts. I'll be a good girl! I promise. Please??" You whined and grabbed his wrist; your hips moving against his prodding fingers.

More moans fell from your lips but quieter ones since you were engaged in a heated make out session as well. Dante just teased you fucking silly; constantly stopping before you had a chance to achieve your orgasm.

T wasn't fun and you hated everything it stood for.

"Dante!!" You had tears welling up in your eyes threatening to spill if you didn't get touched.

And if it wasn't for your mother calling for you, you would have taken matters into your own hands and _made_ your demon daddy get you off.

*****

You fixed yourself and Dante cleaned his face up before you two rejoined your parents in the backyard.

"Where'd you go?" Your mom hummed.

"We were talking. Sorry, did we miss anything?" You were extremely wet still; both your sex and between your butt cheeks, and you wanted the night to hurry and be over with so you could convince your demon daddy to pick a different meaning for the letter T.

It was Thursday and you were almost done with your exams; only one letter being left in his name.

"Nope! It's just starting."

Dante held you in the same position you were in before but this time his hardness nudged against the just as hard metal knob in your butt.

"I can't wait to fill you up, little girl." He whispered in your ear and he gently sucked the shell of it, making you go weak against his strong chest.

"You want that?"

"Yes, God yes. I can't wait, demon daddy. Please fill up my pretty parts with your demon babies." You lightly moved your ass back against his growing stiffness and chewed your lip to keep from moaning.

You were only feet away from your parents but if Dante kept up his constant teasing and torturing then they were going to find out exactly why you were his little slut.

"Stop it. My parents are right there." Your hands gripped at the hem of your dress and you fought the urge to hike it up and bend over for the man.

Your father kept looking at your display of affection, disturbed by the fact that someone he could have gone to school with was touching and loving on his little girl.

He tried to look past the age difference, but it was just something about Dante that didn't sit well with him and he'd seen enough.

"Can you keep your damn hands off my daughter for 5 minutes?? She's not going to blow away in the wind."

Your father snapped. He'd been drinking so on top of already being upset; the alcohol in his system was just encouraging him on to start shit.

Dante bit his tongue and simply removed his hands from you and backed away out of respect for your wishes of not to argue with your dad and because he was being a bit too touchy with you for the evening. He couldn't help himself though. Your demon daddy loved his special little girl and he enjoyed showing you that he did even more.

He'd put you on a pedestal in the middle of the city for everyone to admire his beautiful princess if he could.

There wasn't enough descriptive words in the dictionary to even come close to articulate what you meant to him. Dante had killed for you before; devils only and he'd do it again and again for the rest of his life if it meant keeping you safe.

But he wouldn't hesitate for a second to put a bullet in someone's head or turn their face into burger meat if they felt like they wanted to harm you. Devil or not.

Humans got no pass.

You were his everything and he didn't care what anyone had to say about your odd relationship.

Even opinions from your parents didn't mean shit. They wouldn't be around forever.

"Jeez." Your dad rolled his eyes and gave your demon daddy a smug look.

You sighed and didn't completely break the contact you had; your fingers still being intertwined with his.

You hoped things would simmer down for the rest of the duration of your visit.

*****

The lights show was gorgeous, and you wished you could have gotten front row seats instead of watching from your parents backyard, but in the distance things were just as beautiful.

Dante managed to get his hands back on you; you snuggled in his arms while he just talked your ears off about whatever popped into his mind.

"I love you, ya know? Like... a lot." He laughed a bit and kissed the top of your head, your face squished in his chest, but you didn't seem to mind.

His scent was ripe in your nose; a clean shower on top of his body's natural chemistry.

"I love you too, Dante." You smiled and wiggled your face more into him. "My demon daddy."

"And you're my little girl. My pouty princess." He pulled your face away; your cheeks pinched in his hands as he gave you a loving kiss.

You could taste yourself and despite you simmering down from all the teasing, that familiar throb in your pearl was back and you couldn't resist to deepen the kiss and fist your fingers in his pushed back hair.

You were a significant distance from your parents, but your father's attention was trained on you the whole time. He still wasn't on board with your older lover and he'd finally had enough.

*****

Your dad went up to you and cleared his throat and literally grabbed you by the back of your dress and pulled you away.

"It's bad enough that your dating this grown fuck, but I won't allow you to sit here and shove your tongue down his throat in front of me." Your dad looked up at Dante, his eyes narrowing and venom spewing from his lips.

"You know, you got a lot of nerve walking around with my daughter on your arm. Let alone showing your face here again. Can't find someone your own damn age?"

Still keeping you in mind, Dante just shrugged and looked at you.

"I love your daughter. She makes me happy and I make her happy. Sorry this isn't what you wanted for her but I'm not leaving her."

" _You_ make her happy?? Yeah because it's virtually like she's fucking dating me! I don't want you near her anymore." Your dad shook his head and pushed you behind him; standing between you and your demon daddy.

"Dad!"

"Stay out of this. I'm having a conversation with another grown ass man over my little girl. Get yourself someone your age and leave my princess alone you fucking pervert."

"Dad! Stop it." You pouted and tried to go to Dante, but your father grabbed you.

"No! Today is the last day you get to be treated like a child. You're pretty sick, ya know? Fucking around with someone almost half your age. What kind of fucked up person are you?" Your father scoffed and held you by your wrists.

"And you're okay with this?! You're okay with being treated like a child and touched on by someone who could possibly be your father? Take this stupid thing off! You don’t belong to anyone!"

Your dad shook you, alcohol ripe on his breath as he reached to snatch your choker off.  

"He doesn't treat me like a child! Dad, I love him okay? I know he's a little older, but I want to be with him."

"No!" Your father shouted at you and shook you harder still reaching for the item but getting denied every time you would pull your neck away.

"You need to wake the fuck up and get out your little fantasy world that this asshole cares about you. You know what you are to him? A fucking place for him to shoot his filthy seed. That's it. Your only purpose is to serve him in bed. What could he possibly have to offer you??"

"A lot..." You looked away from your dad; tears building up in your eyes.

"What type of asshole goes after a man's daughter. A grown man at that!"

Dante took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth and burst into a fit of laughter. He looked at you and frowned a bit since you seemed to be in a lot of discomfort. He couldn't hit your father physically but boy was he about to knock him the fuck out with words instead.

*****

"I'm sorry, baby, but your old man here has said one too many words for my liking and he's hurting you and that just won't do."

Dante shook his head and sat his glass down.

"What kind of asshole am I?" He got right in your father's face; his hands clasped behind his back but a smirk on his scruffy appearance.

"I'm the asshole who fucks your precious little girl; I'm sorry, _our_ little girl every night. You're her father but she calls me daddy. Ya know why? Because I take care of her like a real fucking man should since you obviously failed at it."

Your jaw was slack, and your pupils completed dilated. You couldn't even blink you were so shocked at your demon daddy's dramatic outburst.

He promised you he wouldn't go back and forward with your father, but you couldn't too much blame him since your old man was literally trying to take you away. He was hurting you both physically and emotionally and Dante wasn't going to have it.

Regardless of if it was your parent or not.

"She loves when I bend her over. Don't you, little girl? And she can't wait to get home so I can do just that. _AND_ she's just so tight and her pretty throat is miles deep."

Dante chuckled a bit and stepped closer to your father. "You should see all the tricks I’ve taught her and how she submits to me. She does everything for me. Face it, your daughter loves me, and I love her. She won't listen to you. You know why?" He sucked his teeth and got right by your father's ear. "Because she's _mine_. _My_ little girl. She belongs to _Dante_ and that collar around her neck proves it. **_Mine_**."

He stepped back and smirked at the distraught look on your father's face.

"So if you're done being upset, I'd like it if you got your damn hands off my princess."

Dante grabbed you dress and pulled you towards him. However, your father didn't let your wrists go and he was currently gripping them so tight from the built up fury that was surging through his body that it felt like he was going to break them.

He couldn't believe Dante had the audacity to even think it was okay to step to him the way he did. He surely didn't plan on fighting your demon daddy before but by now he wanted to knock Dante's damn teeth so far down his throat that he had enamel for toenails.

"Ow! Dad stop it! Let me go!" You whined and tried to break free.

"You son of a bitch!" Your dad more less slung you out of the way but luckily you pushed him at just the right time because his fist nearly connected with your demon daddy's pretty face.

Not that it would had.

"Dad don't. Please don't." You groaned and tried your best to keep your father from jumping on your special person; you hugging his waist and being drug across the yard as he tried to get his hands on Dante.

Dante just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest; bent over in a fit of laughter at how your father was trying his hardest to rip his head off.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" He growled and pushed you off.

"You fucking perverted pig mother fucker!"

"Honey! Stop it!" Your mother came racing outside once she noticed all the commotion.

She had been inside getting more drinks together in hopes that the alcohol would relax everyone but boy was she wrong.

She stepped in between Dante and her husband and walked him back towards the back door.

" _*name*_ I think it's time for you two to leave." She looked at Dante and shook her head.

You didn't argue with her, instead you just grabbed your demon daddy's arm and pulled him away before he possibly seriously hurt your father.

*****

Once you were back at your car, a very harsh slap landed across Dante's cheek.

"Dante, what the fuck!?"

He touched his jaw that was currently on fire, but his demon instantly simmered the bubbling blood back beneath the surface and his pale hue quickly returned.

"I've always thought that would turn me on. I guess I'm not as freaky as I thought." He teased.

Another swat would have connected with his cheek if he hadn't caught your hand and pushed you back a little forcefully.

"First of all, little girl? Don't you _ever_ put your damn hands on me. I would _never_ hit you and I know you're upset but that doesn't give you the right to become violent. What if I knocked your ass upside the head, hm? Then you'd be running back in the house and getting your father."

Dante's eyes were starting to ring with flames of red and he gritted his teeth and looked at you. He was beyond pissed but he tried his best to keep things to a minimum but there was only so much more of your father's disrespect he could take.

"He was going too far. I get it, he hates that we're together, but I don't care. I love you and I should be able to without anyone feeling like they can get in the way."

Dante was serious and you just stood there with tears forming in your eyes and that constant pain nagging your stomach. If it continued then you would need to go to the doctor soon. You couldn't for the life of you figure out what was going on with your body, but it certainly was going through changes ever since your demon daddy's heat cycle. You didn't want to worry him by telling him so you felt like you could handle it yourself.

"...I'm sorry." You whispered and looked down at your white sandals with the big sunflower buckle on them.

" _*name*,_ I didn't want tonight to end bad but damn it. I got tired of him running his damn mouth. Nothing is your fault so don't apologize. I'm sorry, I should have never gotten that upset."

"Let's just go home..."

Dante sighed and held his hands out for you to take. Part of him felt bad for going off like he did but then again he didn't give a shit. You were an adult and if you wanted to be with someone 10 plus years older than you then so be it.

"Not until I know my little girl is okay."

"I'm fine... just get in the car, Dante." You weren't in the mood for anything at the moment.

T was for terrible.

Dante just let it go and drove you both home.

*****

The whole ride home was silent, and you weren't even in the mood for your plug anymore. Despite you not speaking to him, Dante snatched your hand out your lap and held it. He knew you were upset but he still wanted you to know that he loved you.

"Need to stop anywhere, baby girl?" He turned towards you once stopped at a red light.

You just watched all the traffic out the window; your other hand clenching your aching tummy.

"No." Your tone was flat, and you wanted to let his hand go but you had a better chance of amputating the limb to get free.

"Baby..." Dante looked at you again before moving with the traffic.

"No! You don't get to speak to me after what you did. That was so uncalled for, Dante! He's still my father, ya know?" You managed to get your hand free and you tucked it under your arm so he couldn't grab it again.

"I know, sweetheart and I'm sorry, okay? I just really care about you and-"

"There's no buts to this... I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night..."

Your stomach hurt and your mood was soured from all the drama that brewed. You didn't want to pick sides and you wished the two men would just get along, but you knew there was no way your father was going to be okay with you dating his possible high school classmate.

Dante abruptly stopped smack in the middle of traffic; cars honking and swerving in order not to run into the back of you.

"No, you're not going to ignore me. We need to fix this so let's work it out like adults and move past it."

"There's nothing to talk about and don't do that! You're going to get us killed, oh I'm sorry; _me_ killed."

Dante started driving again but didn't let off the gas about working out your problems.

"So you want space, fine. I'll leave for the night."

"No..." You pouted and kicked your feet.

You were upset but you didn't want to sleep alone for the night. You also didn't want to talk to your special person, but you couldn't deal with being away from him.

"Then I'll sleep downstairs."

"No!! Ugh, stop it." You shook your head and looked at him.

You were throwing a complete fit; his pouty princess who was being completely unreasonable because she was exhausted and needed cuddles and love from her demon daddy.

Dante laughed a bit and looked at you. Your bottom lip was poked out and your eyes were glossy with tears. Your arms were still crossed over your chest and your tummy was still aching. You felt like you needed an inhaler to breathe and your head began feeling heavy.

"So you want me to lay with you but not talk?"

"Yes." You yawned and turned with your back to him in your seat.

You had a while before you would be home and you hoped that a nap would cure the sickness you were feeling.

“Fine, if you want that then I’ll do that.”

*****

You woke up already in bed, your dress off and your smooth, satin, Hawaiian punch colored kimono wrapped around you; the shiny plug still inside you. You dosed off on the way home and your demon daddy got you ready for bed and tucked you in. He carried you from the car all the way upstairs; something he loved doing. He however wasn't present and instantly you gave a dissatisfied wail for his attention.

You'd had a terrible night but surely he didn't lie and leave even after he said he wouldn't.

You whined and kicked your feet not wanting to get up and check downstairs for the man. Your tummy still seemed to ache, and you felt like if you moved then you would throw the night’s dinner up.

The sickness seemed to become more prominent and you hoped it was just a stomach bug or something you ate that had you feeling weird.

The flush of the toilet desensitized your nerves and your mood brighten when you seen your demon daddy coming out yawning and drying his hands on a towel.

"I thought you left me..." you fell back on the bed with a relieved sigh.

"Had to pee, babe." Dante slipped back in bed and turned on his side; his back to you.

He himself was exhausted and he didn't feel like arguing with you, so he just settled upon going back to sleep. You on the other hand were up to fool around; your plug still nudging at your happy spot.

"You know we didn't finish our lesson today and that's just not acceptable, professor." You sat up on your knees and crawled to your demon daddy.

"You still have to finish teasing me, sir." You reached behind you and twisted your plug around; moaning and licking your lips when you pushed at your spot.

You slipped out of bed for a brief moment before taking your position with your butt facing Dante; the furry end piece now attached to the metal knob.

"You have horns and I have a tail!" You wiggled your hips which made the tail wag.

Dante turned and peered over his shoulder at you. You were on your hands and knees with your cute little butt in the air.

"I see." He sat up and watched as you put on a show for him.

You giggled and continued to wiggle and shake your ass for him, loving the stinging burn of his hand landing on your sensitive flesh.

"Don't you want to fill me up, demon daddy?" You moaned when he worked the plug inside you, twisting it and jabbing it into your sensitive spot.

"I do." Dante nodded and gave a slight tug so he could retrieve the toy.

You gasped when you felt the cool air of the bedroom enter your body. You were wide open and clenching around nothing. The sight was so erotic, and Dante couldn't resist to drop a dollop of saliva right in the stretched hole.

"Mm, look at you, little girl. You've been wearing this thing all night. Look at how perfect you are to take me." He groaned as he gently pushed the plug back inside of you before slowly pulling it back out; the added slip of the oil you used earlier still lingering and making the effort a lot easier.

Your tight hole released the metal knob with a sensual pop and Dante moved his hips subconsciously, desperate to feel you clench around his hard and leaking length.

"Despite all the bullshit tonight, that was completely sexy how you stood up to my father; you telling him all that stuff." You pushed him back and pulled the waistband of his boxers down.

Instantly the hard flesh sprang free and slapped his stomach before sticking straight up. Pre was dripping down the cut head and down the thickness. Several veins were braced against the slightly tanned skin; blood just coursing through the organ and making him harder if possible.

You licked your lips at the sight of his length twitching around; so hard and waiting to be drained.

"Sorry, baby girl. I just had to shut him up somehow." Dante watched as you wrapped your mouth around him, even though he'd just relieved himself not even 10 minutes ago.

It didn't bother you; the sweet taste of his pre overwhelming the faint urine. It wasn't like your demon daddy was dirty and his manly essence was prominent in your senses. Your hand stroked the inches your mouth couldn't reach, and Dante just lied back and watched you do your thing.

Your butt was in the air and with the mirror in front of the bed; you putting it there since it was technically a vanity that came out your room, he had a full view of your tail hanging out of you.

"Fuck yes, baby girl. that feels so good." He worked his hips up into your slobbering mouth and held the back of your head.

"Good girl. Such a good girl for her demon daddy. Am I your only daddy, baby?"

You moaned around the hard, leaking flesh in your mouth and stroked him quicker.

"Yes! My only daddy; my demon daddy! _Mine! Mine! Mine_!" You looked at him through watery eyes and smiled.

"Mhm, that's right. All yours, baby." Dante pulled you up to drool in your mouth; his tongue fighting yours briefly.

The kiss was everything messy-your saliva and the taste of himself drenching his taste buds and turning him on even more.

"Princess?" Dante turned you around, so your upper body was now aligned with his lower half and your ass on his lap.

"Yes?" You let out a sexy moan when he began working your toy inside you. “Wait!” You hopped down from the bed before getting the bottle of oil you used earlier that day.

You thought about taking another trip to the sex store to retrieve more items and something better than just your body oil. Something with a lot more slip.

 

Dante pulled the furry attachment off and got a better grip on the handle before drizzling the oil around it to help with how hard he was fucking you with the plug.

"Fuck! Oh that feels so good, Dante! Yes! More!" You let your shoulders touched the bed as you reached behind you and spread your ass in desire to have more contact.

"I thought T was for t-teasing?" You stuttered.

"It is." Dante pulled the plug out of you, loving how you stayed open.

"It's for a lot of things, baby." He dropped a copious amount of saliva right into the not so tight ring of muscles before resuming fucking you with your toy.

You were so wet between the oil and his saliva; the sound of your body being used music to both your ears.

"T is for touching; T is for toys. Unfortunately you only have one so this will have to do until we can get you more."

Again, your demon daddy slowly pulled the plug out of your body.

"But I'm going to fuck you so hard now. I hope you don't have plans for tomorrow." Dante tossed the item on the floor and got on his knees behind you; your hips being snatched back against his.

He took the bottle of oil and squirted it down your spine watching as it cascaded right down the crack of your ass before being engulfed in your clenching hole. The rest continued to trickle down to your sex and drip from your pearl.

Very carefully he slid himself inside your tightness. Despite being stretched all night, not even your plug plus the oil and saliva was enough to prep you for how thick and long your demon daddy was.

Being half a beast paid off in so many ways.

*****

Dante continued to fuck your ass while you wailed like a murder victim. So much pleasure was being pumped into your body at once that you felt like you would pass out. His fist was tangled in your hair and his other hand holding your hip.

He continued to occasionally aid in your comfort by adding more oil when things seemed a bit rough.

"Fuck yes, Dante. You're so good."

Despite T having a lot of meanings; the main one you dreaded stuck out more than the others. Sitting right on the edge of your orgasm, your hands gripped the bedsheets so tight your knuckles ghosted.

"Yeah?" He groaned and released right inside of you, filling you up like he said he would.

Unfortunately you didn't get to experience the same pleasure because he was pulling out of you and stuffing your plug back to keep his seed from dripping out.

"T is for teasing, little girl. I enjoyed that but your demon daddy is tired.” Dante yawned and pulled the blanket up over himself.

You were so close yet so far from pleasure land and instantly you burst into a fit and cries.

"No!!! Please, demon daddy! I need it..." You whined.

You reached between your legs and rubbed yourself in hopes to get off anyways.

"No!" Dante grabbed your wrists and bound them as well as your ankles.

You were now secured and unable to move anything other than your body. His seed was warm inside you and your pearl ached to be touched.

"No, baby. You're going to get a bad grade if you don't behave."

"I don't care! Please, Dante. Touch me please!" You whined and thrusted your hips into his hand that was torturing you.

T is for torture.

Again, you were denied your orgasm and this time your demon daddy simple rolled over with his back towards you.

"Goodnight, babe." He smirked to himself as you literally broke out in a fit of tears.

Your limbs were bound, and you were so horny it was making you dizzy.

"No..."

"Hush. Go to bed." Dante turned over and stuffed the blanket in your mouth.

"I'll give you your grade in the morning, little girl. Go to sleep."

And with the last words leaving his lips, your demon daddy shut his eyes and dosed off.

Leaving you teased and tortured.

You hated the letter T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Dinner was great, right? lol😅 (I'm being highly sarcastic)  
> But it's definitely apparent that your demon daddy is in love with you and I think that's the best part since at first he didn't really want a relationship💜💙.  
> But still, what has you so sick? Well we're definitely going to find out soon!  
> What did you think about the argument with your dad and this chapter overall?  
> Feedback is always welcome!💜
> 
> So I'm going to take off for a few days and get better and when I come back them seatbelts better be ready because we are officially ready for take off! lol😂.  
> Also, as I've mentioned before, if you have any ideas you want to see happen, feel free to mention them! I'll try and find places to work them in with the already few ideas I was given.🤗💜  
> Thank you all so much for finding interest in this work, I really do appreciate it!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!💗


	14. E Is For.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kind of a random chapter since I really didn't have any ideas for E. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What's E for, demon daddy?" You hopped up and down on the side of Dante's desk, your pigtails flopping and doing the same.

Despite having a bad day yesterday on top of an even tougher night; Dante and you managed to come to an agreement this morning that the letter T was definitely the most hated letter out of his whole name.

You ended up hurting yourself trying to get free and your demon daddy felt terrible for leaving you tied up all night. You only had a few bruises, but he made it seem as though you'd been cut open or some other drastic shit.

Typical Dante to overreact.

You looked like a school girl again today; a bit more childlike than you intended but Dante said you just looked as if you were going to play tennis since you were hesitant about your outfit.

At first you wore a skirt and a blouse; almost like a school uniform but you changed once you put on your socks and looked yourself over in the mirror. You needed some time away from the office after the heated argument Dante and your father got into.

"I liked the blouse better."

"But I looked like a kid! I don't want things to be weird..."

"I don't look at you that way. I call you little girl because you're so small, not because you look like a child." Dante took your hands and pulled you to him; sitting you on top his desk while he sat in his chair.

"Still, whenever we go out; I'm sure people think that I'm a lot younger than what I am and-"

"Who gives a shit? I know how old you are. If this makes you uncomfortable, then we can stop?" Dante pushed your thighs apart and got a full view of your cute panties.

They were a pastel yellow with green silhouettes of women posing in various positions. You wanted the pair with the duckies on them, but again you had to draw a line between role playing and pedophilia.

"No... I like it, it's just..." you sighed and looked down at your lap.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" Dante pushed your legs back closed and looked up at you with a pleading look in hopes that you'd tell him what was on your mind.

"Just thinking about what my dad said..."

"Fuck him, I'm sorry. Why are you thinking about what that basta- why are you thinking about that?" Dante picked his words carefully to not upset you, tried to anyways.

"Maybe he's right..." Your fingers wrapped around the D hanging from your choker.

You loved waking up feeling the weight of your collar around your neck. It was a constant reminder that you were loved enough to fight for.

Dante scoffed and scooted away from you, "You think we shouldn't be together because I'm older??"

"No, it's not that, I-"

"Then what is it, _*name*_? Am I not good enough for you or something? Tell me if I'm wasting my time."

"No! Shut up, Dante. It's not that, I don't know I just feel like maybe _you're_ the one who would get tired of me..."

Your hands were in your lap and so were your eyes and your stomach still continued to ache more and more.

"I can never get tired of loving you, baby girl."

You couldn't help but to smile and throw your arms around your demon daddy's shoulders.

"You always know just what to say..."

"Well we all need to be reassured from time to time that we're still important to each other... and well honestly you make me very happy. No one believes me when I tell them I'm in love. They think I'm drunk all the time." Dante rolled his eyes.

"But I can't get tired of you. You surprise me every day and your demon daddy likes surprises."

"Awe I love you, baby." You smiled and kissed him.

Dante just sighed in relief that it wasn't nothing too serious on your mind.

"What if we had a baby? Would you still want to do all of this?"

Perhaps he sighed too soon.

"Maybe some things would change but overall I'd still take care of you and spoil you with love. Might be less spankings but you'll know if I don't find your behavior appropriate or not."

He managed to stay calm and answer your out of nowhere question as honestly as he could.

"...Okay."

Ever since his heat cycle you hadn't been feeling like yourself. You'd researched all your symptoms and things were pointing to you being pregnant, but you weren't quite sure. You didn't want to tell your demon daddy because you didn't know if he actually wanted kids or not.

He did notice you weren't your normal self though, especially when presented with your favorite dish, you just sort of pushed it to the side. You weren't very hungry and the sickness you'd started to feel was becoming more and more intense.

"That doesn't sound like a sure answer. So, again, what's wrong, little girl?"

"... Nothing..."

"Do I need to take off my belt?" Dante slid back in his chair and reached for his buckle.

"No, sir. I... I don't feel good..." You twirled your thumbs around and chewed your lip.

Dante let his pants go and stood up in front of you. "What do you mean? What's hurting you?" He looked concerned and he took your hands into his.

"My tummy hurts." You sniffed.

You weren't sure why you were on the verge of tears; could have been the fact that you had in your mind that you could possibly be pregnant but then again it could have been because your body was off balance.

While all your symptoms pointed towards being a mother, you would need a second opinion just to be sure.

Dante pressed the back of his hand to your forehead and pouted. "You're a little warmer than usual. What have you eaten?"

"Nothing really..."

"Have you gotten into anything unusual? Maybe inhaled some bad air or something?"

You shook your head.

"Hmm, okay well how about we just skip what E is for and get some rest instead?" Dante suggested.

He picked you up off his desk not really giving you an option.

He secured your legs around his waist; the palms of his hands supporting your butt as he carried you upstairs.

*****

"B-but I don't want to rest! We're on the last letter of your name, sir." You pouted and buried your face in his neck, inhaling his scent.

You adored the way your demon daddy smelled. Even if he was sweaty and covered in demon guts. You'd still give him the biggest hug and kiss because you loved him.

"Yes, but if you're not feeling well, little girl then you need to get some sleep so you can feel better. I'll be right here with you, I promise." Dante pulled off your shoes and then slipped your skirt down.

As pretty as you looked in just your panties and shirt; your illness was enough to keep your demon daddy flaccid and more concerned about your health.

He stayed at the end of the bed and massaged your feet and legs.

"How does your body feel? Are you sore?" He kissed the arch of your foot and wiggled his thumbs up and down.

You yawned and smiled at him. "A little. My legs and back hurt the most."

Dante nodded and continued to rub and massage at your legs. He didn't mind taking the day off to tend to his little girl. You were more important than whatever creature was disturbing the land. Surely the world wouldn't end and if he wasn't around to eliminate the threat then his two female friends certainly would.

"How long have you been feeling sick, baby?" Dante crawled up to you and pushed your shoulder so you could turn on your stomach.

"Um..." Your lack of response told your demon daddy you either were about to lie or not answer him.

You went with both by just shrugging.

A swat to your butt made you quickly rethink not responding, however.

"I dunno, like a week!" You whined when he dug his nails into your ass.

"And you're just now telling me??" Another swat landed on your butt.

"I-I’m sorry, demon daddy. I didn't want you worried..."

"Little girl, I'm always worried about you. I worry about if you ate or if you're feeling good. I worry about if you still love me and if you ever think about leaving. I always want to know what's on your mind and if you're not happy then I want to be the one to change that."

You turned over and smiled at him. "Aw, is this the same Dante I met a year ago?" You grinned and pushed him down so you could get on top.

"This Dante is so mushy and sweet."

Dante rolled his eyes and held your hips. "Yeah well... this Dante is in love so-"

All you could do was give him a harsh but sweet kiss. You couldn't believe how you made your partner who didn't really care to be tied down fall for you so drastically.

"Well I'm in love with him as well." You smiled and sat up.

"Good. It would suck if you weren't." Dante grabbed the back of your neck and brought you back down so he could kiss you.

"You want to know what E is for, little girl?"

You nodded and placed your hands palm flat on his chest.

"E is for everything; everything you've learned this week. Since this is your final test your grade will come from how well you do with demonstrating what each letter is for."

"I'm ready for my test, sir!" You bounced excitedly.

Dante laughed and rolled you over, so you were now on bottom.

"Then let's start with what D is for..."

*****

You rarely cried during sex; mostly when you were begging but this time was different. You just laid there, sweaty, tired and unable to form a proper sentence.

Your throat was sore as well as every other one of your pretty parts. You had tears silently streaming down your face and luckily your demon daddy wasn't there to see them because he would have stopped everything he was doing to tend to you.

You loved the attention Dante gave you, but you didn't want him to pause his life for you. You were crying because you'd never felt so wanted in your life. You'd never had anyone care for you the way he did and despite getting the hell fucked out of you; things ended with a surprisingly slowed down love making session that had you gushing juices like a geyser.

You were so tired and yet still so sick. You fought through the whole exam with a stomach ache and now that you were finally alone you could let out all the vomit you'd been holding back.

You couldn't keep throwing up and telling Dante you were feeling fine. So you decided to go try out your theory and see if it was true that you were going to be a mother soon. You were so excited if you were. You couldn't wait to actually have your demon daddy's demon babies.

*****

You waited for the pregnancy test to finish doing its thing while you sat on the toilet a nervous wreck. Part of you hoped it was positive and the other part of you worried if Dante didn't want a family. Would he leave you?

You doubted it. Not after the heartfelt speech he gave you earlier about how you were his everything. Still, that didn't mean the thought didn't cross your mind.

You sighed and checked the test. A deep breath of relief left your lungs when you saw it was negative. So why were you feeling so sick? And why were your symptoms resemblancing a pregnancy?

Part of you was kind of bummed out since you would have loved to have your demon daddy's babies.

"Babe!" Dante called from downstairs.

"Shit."

You hurried to discard all your personal trash; stuffing the test at the bottom of the bathroom wastebasket and acting as if you were taking out the garbage.

"Just a second!" You stuffed a few wads of tissue on top just for good measures; for whatever reason your demon daddy would want to be nosy.

You headed downstairs to see Dante standing by the door with his devil sword on his back.

"Hey, I really need you to come with me. I know you haven't been out in a while but you're still my partner."

"What's going on?" You went to his desk and gathered the trash there as well, so it just appeared as if you were tidying up the place.

"I'll tell you on the way, no time to explain." Dante surprised you by grabbing you up and throwing you over his shoulder; your face way to close to the blade of his sword.

Your pupils dilated and you literally seen your face split into two, though your reflection looked so cute.

"You cleaned this thing? And I don't even have any of my weapons!" You were still holding on to the many trash bags and Dante just carried you out to the car.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, sir!"

He opened the passenger door and just threw you inside. Sometimes you hated being so small. Dante took the trash from you and disposed of it in the wastebaskets by the front door.

"Everything you need is in the backseat." He said as he popped the trunk.

Inside was more of your hunting gear and weapons. It'd been so long since you last went out on a job together and despite the ache in your tummy, you were extremely excited.

You checked the backseat to find a change of clothes more suited for your trip. So you busied yourself in getting ready while your demon daddy worked on something under the hood.

*****

Dante took you far out to a part of town you didn't really recognized and part of you worried but you knew your partner would never set you up for danger.

"What we doing?" You looked around at the thundering entrance to what appeared to be some sort of castle.

Considering it was hotter than devil balls outside and the castle had its own forecast let you know that the place was indeed infested with creatures that you were going to have a ball carving up.

"Ever seen a mansion come out the ground, babe?" Dante smirked and got out the car before opening your door for you.

"Now I have. What's the story behind this thing?"

"Whelp, apparently the poor bastard who's home this was got swallowed up in a black hole and out popped this thing." He slung his devil sword over his shoulder and waited for you to get organized.

Your stomach was starting to bother you once again, but you made a commitment to yourself and your demon daddy that you'd never abandon him during a mission no matter the circumstances.

"Oh wow, Morrison found this job?"

"Actually, no. Trish did. Why she couldn't handle it herself? I have no idea, but more money for us!" Dante chimed happily and made his way to the gate that surged with demonic energy.

"Smell that? Definitely a dead ass demon nearby." He fanned the air and shook his head.

"I haven't seen those girls in forever."

"Yeah, they kind of are doing their own thing. We link up occasionally but for the most part; that's why you were hired."

"To replace them?" You waited for Dante to break the curse on the fence before you entered.

The area definitely had its own weather channel because once inside the strange place, the air instantly cooled and the hairs on your arms and neck rose.

"No, kind of. No, I don't know what happened." Dante shrugged and armed his devil sword.

"Stay here.... there's something in there." He looked over to a mirror that resided in the foyer of the mansion.

It was hanging under a beautiful chandelier; both items obviously out of place considering how low the ceiling was.

Dante stood directly underneath the glass piece and just waited. Your stomach churned and you tried your best not to show that you were in pain. Your demon daddy would have canceled the whole mission and taken you straight home to care for you. He still wasn't aware that you suspected yourself to be pregnant.

"Be careful, baby." You whispered and got down on the floor once the wind picked up in the room.

The walls shook violently, and Dante just held his sword out; his eyes closed and his senses doing the seeing for him. It always amazed you to watch your partner in action. He made devil hunting look like hopscotch.

The sound of flesh tearing began to ring in your ears and the floor began to rumble with great force that instantly shattered the ratty linoleum and shifted the foundation, cracking the walls.

A smirk graced Dante's face and then something unexpected happened. From the mysterious mirror emerged a sultry looking creature. Her breast were visible as well as the top of her ass. The demon had pitch black eyes and a wicked set of locks; razor wire that dripped with blood.

"Whoa!" Dante fox whistled and shook his head. "Aren't you just the biggest eyesore in all of hell."

The hellish beast chuckled and whipped her destructive ropes of blades at your demon daddy.

Instantly he swung his devil sword; the demon's hair locking around the blade instead.

You watched as Dante winded his blade around; the locks of razor wire scraping against the powerful steel. Your flesh nearly crawled off the bone at the loud screeching the action made.

"Devil Hunter!!" The demon whipped her deathly set of locks around, but Dante dug his boots into the cracking floor and held his ground.

The more the creature thrashed around, the more she trapped herself without even realizing it. You wondered why your demon daddy would call you to help if he clearly had the job done. Soon the creature would be scalped at the very hands of itself.

"Ah! So you can speak!" Dante surprisingly let his sword go and switched to his Ebony & Ivory.

You soon realized why he'd brought you along as the mirror began to rumble and thunder crashed. Out the mirror came several more beasts that resembled the one Dante was occupied with.

"Babe! A little help here!" Dante looked over to you then at the group of harlots emerging from the portal.

"Gotta seal that gate!"

You looked around to advise a plan that was suitable enough to keep both Dante and you out of danger. Your eyes kept darting up to the chandelier and then back to Dante who was enraging the demon with his taunts and nonchalant attitude. You couldn't help but to smile since you got to see your special person doing what he loved.

"DANTE!" You took your gun from behind you and aimed it at the chain that suspended the glass structure up above.

Your plan would have rolled smoothly if the razor haired creature wasn't guarding her entrance between your world and the demon world. It appeared that the beast was trying to drag your demon daddy back to hell with her and her group of harlots, but you weren't up for it.

Dante noticed what you were trying to do and rolled to the left while the demon swung to the right. He grabbed the handle of his devil sword which virtually was a means of control since the razor wire hair was tangled around the blade.

You fired shots into the chandelier, shattering it and sending it impaling the mirror. Since Dante was holding the beast in place, it was instantly destroyed and scalped as he yanked his sword back.

Blood sprayed the air and rained down onto the broken glass.

"Wow..." Dante looked at you and smirked. "You're a bad ass."

You smiled and nodded for him to check behind him. Your partner didn't need to turn around to swing his mighty blade and bring down the remaining devils that didn't get the chance to flee back through the portal.

Dante just watched you the whole time he jumped and rolled around; having a blast and keeping your attention like he intended. You two just surveyed each other and you just sucked your bottom lip from getting turned on at your demon daddy putting in work.

The last creature fell to the cracked floor and the bad weather seemed to have settled down. Dante just watched you watch him; his hair saturated in crimson and guts clinging to his boots.

"Come here, little girl..." He beckoned you over with his index finger; his devil sword clanking on the ground as he tossed it aside.

Dante knew exactly what watching him fight was doing to you and he wanted nothing more than for you to satisfy whatever urges you were currently having.

You hastily scrambled to the man and threw your arms around his neck.

"You like when your demon daddy fights, don't you baby?" Dante held your hips and kissed you.

"You did good..." You smiled and moved his dripping hair from his face. "But you need a bath..." Your face curled up at the awful stench coming from your demon daddy.

"Oh, little girl, I'll need more than a bath because that wasn't the demon." Dante laughed when he heard the distressed cry of the true beast that was hidden.

You'd just taken on its low level flunkies and now you were about to experience some real fun. Of course the job couldn't be that easy.

"Oh God. You're telling me it's another one?" You rolled your eyes.

"Of course, did you think it was going to be that simple?" He gave you a sweet kiss again and grabbed you before the true beast had a chance to harm you.

You hit the ground pretty hard but at least you weren't demon chow.

The creature charged at you and Dante just sent it flying back some feet with a swing of his blade. Though he didn't cut the demon; it now knew that getting to you wouldn't be so easy. Why was the foul scented pile of shit after you?

It'd witnessed you making a mess out of its subordinates and wanted nothing more than to rip your bleeding heart out your chest.

Dante kept the beast at a distance while you bruised yourself with advising a plan of how you were going to stay alive.

"I can do this all day! You won't hurt my little girl. I promise you that!"

The demon grumbled something and tried to get around your demon daddy, but his dual pistols pinned the creature to the wall and that was when you took full advantage of the five second window you had.

"Dante! I need your wings! Send that glass into that fucker. I got an idea!"

You never got tired of seeing those swirls of red energy and those clawed hands and feet. That beautiful rustic grey warmed your body and those hooked wings made your heart skip a beat.

"Mm, my demon daddy." You smiled as Dante did as you asked; loading the devil full of holes from the shards of glass he sent into a whirlwind from a single push of his wings.

"Now, Dante!" You tried to pick up his devil sword but instead you ended up straight on your bottom since the item weighed more than you.

A distorted wave of laughter left your demon daddy's strong chest as he helped you out a bit. The beast snarled and thrusted; ripping itself from the wall, its flesh being left behind from the glass fragments.

"E is for extermination!" You chimed as your demon daddy severed the beast right into two.

The devil gave a pained cry before falling to its death.

*****

"So, you made me do all the work." Dante went to you still in his devil form.

"I like watching you kick ass, demon daddy." You smiled and jumped on him.

Dante supported you with one arm and kissed you, the rough spikes on his chin scratching your face.

"I missed you being here with me."

You jumped down and went to grab your stuff. "Well, I need to come back out with you!"

Dante slipped back into his human form and followed you to the exit. You seemed extremely cheerful despite feeling ill all week and that made your demon daddy happy since he hated to see his little girl down and in the dumps.

He loved making you happy and seeing you smile; it also felt good to have the same actions and emotions returned.

"I get to pick where we go next time. It has to be tough because-"

Out of nowhere everything just went hazy and all you could remember was reaching for your backpack and then hearing Dante yell.

*****

Your head; more specifically forehead felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it as if they were destroying concrete. You groaned and pushed whatever it was covering your body off, but you were quickly pushed back down.

"Oh thank God. You scared the shit out of me. Are you okay? Of course you're not okay. You need stiches... shit.. um.." Dante kept you still while he held something to your face.

Nothing he was saying made any sense to you and if you weren't in a great deal of pain then you would have thought you were dreaming.

"Okay, come on. I'm going to get you home."

"Wha-"

"Shhh, just relax. Don't fall asleep though." Dante bounced you to keep you awake but all it was doing was lulling you back into a slumber.

You were barely coherent and all you could see was red out your left eye. Whatever was wrong with your forehead had your demon daddy worried the most. You felt yourself being put in the backseat and then him going well over the speed limit.

*****

You woke up again a little later, but you were back home and in the bed.

Apparently you'd fainted, more than likely from whatever was making you sick. Dante took you home instead of the hospital like he probably should had. He had his reasons and once he got home and cleaned you up he saw that you didn't need stiches after all.

All that blood for the tiniest cut.

You did have some bruising and swelling, however. So he bandaged you up and gave you an ice pack.

"What happened?" You groaned as you tried to sit up.

"You passed out and hit your head. Are you feeling sick again?"

"Not really..."

"Are you lying?" Dante gave you a stern look and you just nodded your head out of your instinctive fear since that's what you did as a child whenever your real dad would glare at you.

You loved your father, but you also loved Dante and although you had a lot of love to give; the two men would probably fight to the death over you.

"I don't feel good still..." You squeaked and hid your face under his arm which ended up being his armpit.

Dante smelled like a sexy masculine fragrance. Warm musky blends of patchouli, spiced woods, leathers with hints of sweet powdery vanilla.

Your senses were obviously enhanced with how you could smell every distinctive aroma of his shower. Citrus, lavender and ylang completed the dominant scent.

Your demon daddy smelled every bit of a rustic man and it made your mouth water.

"You smell great... I can smell you so well, like every scent used in the body wash."

"Sounds like you have some of my demon babies growing in you." Dante looked at you and you shook your head.

"No, I'm not pregnant..." You sounded more disappointed than anything.

"Okay good. Get some rest then. I'll be downstairs. I knew I should never have taken you out." Dante sighed and tucked you in.

"No, I enjoyed today!" You whined when your headache set in but also because it seemed your demon daddy was thrilled you weren't expecting.

"Take it easy, baby girl. You hit your head pretty hard."

Dante pushed your shoulders gently so you could lay back down. Now he saw that him being at his desk wasn't a good idea since you were quite curious.

"Where you going?" You gripped your demon daddy's forearms tightly, not wanting to let him go.

You were being his needy little girl at the moment. Aside from it being role playing, you enjoyed cuddle time with your special person, especially when he would scratch your tummy and tell you how beautiful you were.

Dante smiled and resumed his position beside you; pulling you so his arm was around your shoulder and your face tucked back in his side.

"Nowhere. Let me guess, my spoiled little girl needs attention?"

You nodded and kicked your feet. "Yes, please. My head hurts." You pouted and rubbed your eyes.

Cuddle time was really the only time when you did submit to truly acting like a child. You'd whine and pout; kick your feet and throw a whole fit if you didn't get your way.

Dante didn't help by threatening you with spankings and time outs. He needed to go out and investigate some things, but he loved being with you even more. You'd hit your head after all, and it would suck for you to faint or hit it again and he wasn't there.

"I know, baby girl. Try to get some sleep." Dante put you on your stomach and rubbed your back since it normally helped.

"Mm, you'll have to come up with another week of lessons. I enjoyed every one of them. Except for T." You pouted and lifted your head to shake it.

"T was rather difficult." Dante switched from rubbing your back to patting it instead.

"I got a bad grade for that one?"

"You got a B for that one."

"Aw, what's my finally grade?"

Despite Dante trying to help you sleep; your chat time seemed more important since you didn't get a chance to discuss things earlier that day.

"Baby, go to sleep." Dante gave an irritable sigh and pulled the blanket up on your back even more.

He was tired but still had a few jobs to do that he could have really used your help with. Trish and Lady were going to have to come out of hiding for the night since it was a two player swing. You weren't in the best of conditions to be fighting and Dante definitely didn't want you getting hurt any more than you already were.

Hopefully in the morning you would feel better.

"...Fine." You turned over on your side with your back to him.

You knew your special person was forcing you to go to bed so he could leave without you noticing. He would have just fucked you to sleep if you weren't still recovering from smacking your head.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" You mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear you.

"I'll be back before you wake up. You better get some rest and if I find out you stayed up all night then you won't like what I have to say to you whenever I get home." Dante threatened.

He really just wanted you to at least stay in bed. He didn't care if you were woke but if you were beginning to get light headed spontaneously and he wasn't around to aid you if you fell, then things would definitely end bad.

"Running off with your other girlfriends for the night."

"Don't you dare start that shit, _*name*_. I told you that you're the only one I'm with and will ever be with. Those girls mean nothing to me intimately." Dante shook his head; the annoyed tone in his voice increasing since you were being unreasonable.

It could have been you hitting your head that awaken the jealousy bug but now you were sitting up throwing all types of accusations at the man since you didn't want him leaving for the night.

"You could take the demon out by yourself! You don't need their help.."

"Maybe if you weren't a damn klutz then I wouldn't need to ask for their help to begin with. I told you that I was leaving earlier and-"

"I don't care!! I don't want you to leave! You're always leaving me alone and I never get to spend time with you. It's not fair! Let those devils eat those people." You sniffed and crossed your arms.

You were definitely throwing the biggest fit at the moment and while it was highly aggravating it just so happen to also be the cutest thing since you weren't even jealous; just extremely needy.

"Then how am I going to feed you? How are you going to keep your pretty parts clean for me if I don't pay the water bill?"

"Rob a bank, duh! Stop it! You can't leave for the night!" You grabbed his two pistols off the dresser and hid in the closet.

Dante just chuckled and shook his head. "I can get the job done without them."

"No!!" You squealed from inside the closet and darted out in hopes you could pick up his devil sword and hide that too.

Dante just watched you struggle for a whole five minutes; you breaking a sweat and just throwing your hands up in defeat, making him come to a decision of staying inside with you a little longer.

"You're going to hurt yourself trying to be a big girl." He laughed at you and picked his sword up with one hand.

"You're too little for something this big, baby."

After catching your breath you jumped back to your feet.

"No, I take it all the time! It's not too big for me." You smirked and went straight up to him and grabbed his crotch.

"Gimme before you go.." You pouted and looked up at your demon daddy through batted lashes.

Dante shook his head and smiled at you a bit. "E should be for extra because that's exactly what you're being right now."

You just gave a distressed noise and tugged at his zipper.

"Fuck me, Dante. Your name is Dante, isn't it?" You smirked at the expression change on his face.

Your special person hated when you called him by his first name; only allowed it during certain times but when it was role playing time, you were to address him by demon daddy.

"Because that's what I heard it was. You're Dante."

You whimpered when a handful of your hair got yanked back.

"You want a bad grade, don't you?" His voice was dark and low in your ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Dante." You gasped when a harsh slap landed on your ass, the stinging sensation left behind making you wet.

You were in no condition to be fooling around but you couldn't resist provoking the man.

"No need. You get a C today. Now, I'm leaving so take your little ass to sleep." Dante didn't blink the whole time he fussed at you and part of you couldn't detect if he was serious or not.

So you just stopped taunting him and sighed.

"Okay..."

"I'll be back before the sun comes up. I love you." Dante kissed your head and tucked you in.

"Be safe... um, if you can't make it.. just call me I'll-"

"Sleep."

You gave up and stayed woke as long as you could; your demon daddy sitting with you until soft snores left your chest.

"E is for everything, because that's what you mean to me."

He gave you one last kiss before disappearing for the rest of the night to finish the last few jobs he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so if you aren't pregnant, then what the hell could be wrong with you? This chapter was kind of a random one but the next should be better.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where your sickness continues and Dante decides to get you some help from an old friend who you have a ton of questions about.  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Demon Daddy's Little Girl Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here's the moment we've all been waiting for *drum rolls* We find out what is wrong with our dear girl ^_^ I know what everyone is thinking but not everything is what it APPEARS to be...

It'd been about seven week since Dante's heat cycle and somehow you were still alive despite getting fucked by his inner demon. You’d also made it through a week of nothing but pure kinky shit you didn’t even know your special person was capable of.

Unfortunately you’d also gotten very sick; something that you thought that was a stomach bug turned into something worse. You’d even taken to test if you were expecting. The test came out negative in the end. However, you still were feeling sick and nothing you or Dante did seemed to help you.

"Demon daddy..." You groaned, going to his desk, clutching your stomach.

Dante had his feet up with a slice of fresh pizza between his fingers. "Yes, baby girl?" He answered, taking a bite and humming in satisfaction.

You whined and fell against the wood. "I still don't feel good..."

For the past week you hadn't been feeling well and at first you didn't think anything of it since your symptoms seem to vanish but would reappear. 

But here you were a week later with no relief. You were running a fever and hadn't been eating much; since you couldn't keep anything down.

Dante jumped up and caught you before you fell.

"Shit, babe. That's it, I'm taking you to the doctor or something. Come on, I'll help you shower then we're going." Dante talked through a mouth full of pizza and helped you upstairs.

"Don't worry, baby girl. Your demon daddy's gonna to help you feel better."

Your partner carefully stripped you and ran you a cool bath. It wasn't comfortable but it did help with the scorching heat that was making you dizzy.

"I feel like shit." You pouted.

Dante caressed your face and helped you out after several minutes of you soaking. He dressed you and wrapped a few blankets around you before taking you to the car.

You wait while he made sure to have everything you two may have needed before he returned to you.

"Okay, let's take you to get some help."

*****

The car ride was a lengthy one and you weren't sure were your demon daddy was headed.

It surely wasn't to a hospital and part of you began to worry, though you trusted him like you always did when he was being suspicious or secretive. 

Dante pulled into what looked like an abandoned clinic and shut off the engine. "I'll be back." He leaned over and kissed your cheek.

"Hang in there, babe."

Dante made his way up to the door, knocking and waiting.

You must have dozed off briefly because you were soon getting woken up by the sound of a female’s voice and a churn of your stomach.

"Dante! Long time, no talk. What brings you by stud?"

"Don!...the only demon I can trust. How are you doing?" Dante gave his friend a big hug and kissed her forehead.

If you weren't currently throwing up your insides than you would have protested the action.

"I'm great, yourself?"

"Oh you know, just getting old and living a bill free life." The answer was sarcastic, and Donna laughed knowing that the man's life couldn't have been flowing so smoothly.

Donna was a friend of Dante's that you didn't know about. She didn't seem like a threat, but your demon daddy was definitely a catch. You wondered how they met but you were currently too sick to raise hell about it.

"Well aren't you lucky. What brings you by?" She smiled and held on to him as he held on to her.

You were busy stabbing her for touching your special person in your mind while you spat up your breakfast.

"I need your help, my um... Well." Dante stepped from in front of your passenger door, revealing you.

You now were wrapped back up in the several blankets, your body trembling but your skin scorching. Your cheeks were red, and your tummy continued to ache.

"She's not feeling so good and she's been like this for almost two week now..."

"Your daughter's sick??" Donna yanked the car door open, noting your condition and pressed her gloved hand to your forehead.

She was obviously some type of doctor; clearly from her attire and latex gloved hands.

Your fever was so intense that Donna didn't need the skin on skin contact to know that there certainly was something wrong.

"Daughter??  What, no. She's my...partner, work partner." Dante wasn't sure what to address you as or that it would be a good idea to call you his little girl; considering at times you looked like one. Like now.

"A bit young to be working for you, isn't she?"

"She's old enough, anyways can you help her?" Dante scooped you up, not really giving his friend a choice in the matter.

"Well she's already inside on the table, let's go check her out. " Donna laughed and led you two into her clinic.

*****

As you suspected when you pulled up, the place was abandoned, but only the front space. In the back was a whole mini hospital.

There were several rooms and tons of medical equipment around. The air was cool and clean, and you couldn't help but to wonder where the hell your partner met a lot of his friends.

"Hey, dear. My name is Donna, but you can call me Don for short." She smiled at you and took your weak hand into hers once she brought Dante and you to a room.

"Call her Donnanatrix." Dante laughed and nudged her playfully.

The room was small but cozy, it had a bed and restroom in it like any other hospital room. Only difference was this place didn't seem like one that was open to the public.

"Shut up, don't teach her that. Anyways, can you tell me what you're feeling, sweetie?"

Donna was around Dante's age, her starting to wrinkle features said so.

Though she only seemed like a good friend; a deeper connection could be detected, or that was just your jealousy brewing.

Dante stood next to your bedside, holding your hand.

"Like shit." You spat.

"She's cranky too. Excuse her." Dante massaged your shoulder and you moved away.

Donna looked between you two for a second before turning her concern solely to you. "I'm sure, but can you be more specific you don't look too well, and we need to figure out what's going on."

Although you wanted to knock her out for being too touchy with your demon daddy; she was right. You were feeling like death and needed to get to the bottom of why you were.

You cleared your throat and nodded. "I feel nauseous and I keep throwing up, my stomach hurts."

"Mhm, anything else?" Donna grabbed her clipboard and began jotting down your information. 

"And um, my breast hurt. I'm tired, I have this damn fever and I just want to sleep." You groaned and clenched your stomach; puking surely in your sights.

Dante grabbed the first thing he could find, luckily it was a waste bucket and handed it to you turning away with a terrible look on his face. "She's been doing this all week. Please tell me you know what's wrong with her?"

Donna smiled and sat her clipboard down. "I have a hunch, but I'll need some vitals. If you could just fill out a new patient package. Do you have insurance?"

You looked up at Dante once you finished ridding your tummy of the rest of your breakfast; those delicious pancakes gone to waste.

"No, but he does."

Dante scoffed and laughed. "Sweetheart, da-I don't even have hopes and dreams right now. Don, just bill me."

It was hard to remember to stay out of character when out in public; Dante gotten use to referring himself as _Daddy_ around you.

"Bill you? Dante at this point you should be in jail for failure to pay."

"Hey, I'm trying okay? Just... Come on. Do this for me." He gave her puppy eyes and a pout. "I need my sidekick up and running."

"Well, I don't know if she'll be doing any of that for a while but fine. Don't say I don't love you." Donna smiled and retrieved a few items while you filled out your forms.

"Ah! You're the best. Thanks." Dante kissed her cheek and went back to you.

*****

"Hey, princess. How you feeling?"

Though you were practically sitting on your deathbed; you still managed to sport a very bratty attitude at Dante for the amount of affection he was displaying to his friend.

"I don’t know, how's _‘Donnanatrix’_ feeling?" You rolled your eyes and huffed.

Dante smiled and looked over his shoulder to ensure you two had a bit of privacy.

"Awe, is demon daddy's little girl, jealous?" He raised a brow at you.

"Fuck off, you clearly have fucked her before."

"I wish. She put my ass on the friend list really quick. All I got to do was grab her ass, I mean we made out a few times but that was yeeears ago. You know you're my good girl now and the only one for me."

Upon discussing how you wanted things to flow between you two; honesty was the main concern that got brought up. If Dante and you couldn't be honesty with one another, then you didn't need to have any type of relationship going on.

Though sometimes that honesty hurt.

"...You brought me to some skank you wanted to screw??" You had a hard time keeping your voice down and you didn't too much care if Donna heard you.

"Babe, I told you that was in the past, and she's good at what she does-"

"What? Sticking her tongue down your fucking throat?" You sat up because you were beginning to feel ill again.

Well you'd been feeling ill the whole time but ill as in having to vomit.

" _*name*,_ unless you want me to take you to an actual hospital where they won't be so nice because you don’t have any money, I suggest you drop the shit; shut up and let her help you. I got over you still screwing around with your little boyfriends, surely you won't lose sleep over this."

Dante's tone was firm and dark; your demon daddy speaking to his little girl.

"Now, do you want to go to the hospital or let her work on you for free?"

"...Fine." You rolled your eyes and looked away from him, but your face was being yanked back to his gaze by a firm grip of your chin.

"Then say it."

You held your tongue for a second but as the pressure increased on your face, it became harder to maintain your spoiled attitude.

"...I'm fine with being here with your friend you want to fuck, helping me because you're so fucking cheap that we can't go to an actual hospital or keep money in your pockets."

Dante sighed hard.

"You're really trying my patients, little girl."

"Fuck off, Dante. I don't feel like playing your game right now."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

You were still being forced to look at him and part of you wanted to slap the hell out of him but the submissive little whore in you did exactly what demon daddy said. You shut up.

And all it took was a grip of your wrist and a tightening of your chin for you to remember who was in charge.

If only you weren't sick...

You'd show _'Ms. Donnanatrix'_ what she passed up; a horny ass devil with no off switch and a tongue that made you sing gospel; God's name constantly getting praised.

"Good girl. Now let the nice lady help. Besides, she's a demon. You know I don't touch those."

You opened your mouth to protest something, but Donna re-entered your atmosphere.

"Okay, so I got all your information and everything, now I just need to check your blood pressure and lungs and then I'm going to need a urine and blood sample." She gave you a warm smile and unwrapped the Velcro band that goes around your arm and sanitizing it.

"So what do you think is wrong, Don? Am I going to have to put out an application for a new job hiring?" Dante teased, trying to lighten your mood.

If you weren't sick then he'd just show you that Donna meant nothing to him, but he already felt like shit for stressing you out while you weren't feeling well.

"Well, it could be a number of things wrong, but I don't want to assume anything just yet. Let's just get this done and then we go from there."

Dante sighed but nodded. "Okay..." He took your hand in his and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you better."

You were so weak; you could hardly sit up on your own. It felt like your insides were being tossed all around in one big gut salad bowl.

You just hoped it wasn't nothing too serious, you didn't want to give up fighting and you didn't want to check out of life so soon.

*****

After taking all your vitals and samples, Donna ordered you to get some rest. She put you on an IV and had Dante watch you with a bucket nearby. She managed to reduce your fever a bit, but you were still hot enough to nearly boil water.

Dante kept a cool towel to your skin and ice water in your tummy.

The most important thing was keeping you hydrated and well rested.

About 2 hours later and Donna re-emerged into your room where she had you placed.

"Dante, can I speak with you?" She whispered, noting that you were asleep.

Dante looked at you not wanting to leave your side, but he managed to pry his hand out of yours; having been holding it since you arrived practically.

"Yeah?" He asked once the two were in private.

"Um, I have some questions for you." Donna sat her clipboard down and took off her glasses she had on.

"Okay..." Dante wasn't really prepared for a Q&A but if it was necessary, then he would just have to get over it.

"First off, how are you?" Donna's face didn't look as enthusiastic as it did earlier when she asked the man the question; so much for settling his nerves.

"Well now that you ask me again, I'm pretty far from alright." Dante laughed nervously.

"Okay, sorry. Um, okay. Well let me ask you this, how long has she been sick?  And I need all your answers to be honest please. As accurate as you can remember."

Dante nodded. "Well it's been maybe 2 weeks. The first week she was complaining her stomach was bothering her a bit, but it seemed to go away. And um, I think Monday?  Maybe... Yeah I believe it was Monday, she began throwing up and complaining about her stomach still hurting her."

Dante paused to swallow his spit.

"So we tried medicine, whatever that shit is called that helps with your stomach; the pink stuff. Anyways, we tried that, but it didn't work. We tried soup and shit, that didn't work."

"Right... And she said her breast have been hurting? Did she mention that?" Donna nodded and wrote down what Dante described.

"A few times but I figured it was because...Well she mentioned it anyway."

Dante thought before he blurted out that your chest pain was possibly from him constantly abusing it practically.

"Okay, anything else off about her? Notice any weight gain?"

"I don't pay attention to that, Don."

"Okay, well I guess I should be asking her some of these questions. Come on. I hate to wake her up, but I need this information." Donna grabbed a fresh pair of gloves and took Dante back to your room.

Fortunately you were already awake puking your guts out.

You groaned and fell back in bed. "What the fuck is wrong with me??"

Donna gave you a warm smile and pulled up a stool.

"Hey Hun. Well I got your test results back but first I have some questions for you."

You sighed and looked at Dante hoping that he would have answered everything by now. All you wanted to do was rest because you felt like shit.

"Fine."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

You shrugged. "I'm on birth control..."

Donna gave you a puzzled look. "Um, are you sure?"

"What you think I'm that irresponsible?" You shot, you weren't in the mood for questioning, surely not from some skanky demon nurse.

"No, it's just.. Never mind, um. You mentioned your breast were sore; Dante leave the room."

"Why? It's not like I haven't-"

"Dante, go!" You cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"I was going to say it's not like I've never seen boobies before, geez." He rolled his eyes and got up, exiting the room.

Donna smiled and shook her head. It's amazing you're able to tolerate him enough to work for him."

"I just threaten him; he shuts up instantly." You sighed and pulled your gown from your body.

Donna cleared her throat at the love bites, scratches and whatever other claim marks Dante left behind.

"Well, this could explain the breast pain but let me see." She gently squeezed your breast, noting how you winced.

Although you were sick, Donna's touch was warm and soothing and part of you was getting turned on from it. Not your average go to, but it was something about her that had you drawn in like a fish on a line.

"Tenderness right? And you have some swelling." Her fingers ran over your nipples and you sucked your lip between your teeth.

"Y-yeah. They're sore." You gripped the hem of your gown under the blanket.

"Okay, you can get dressed now." Donna noted how your nipples hardened under her touch, quite sexy considering you had a pretty perky set.

She cleared her throat and moved away from you and let Dante back in.

"Okay, well. Just a few more questions. I'm not supposed to assume these things so, are you sexually active?"

You groaned and nodded your head, your cheeks tinting pink.

"Okay, um, can you tell me the last time you were... Intimate?"

"I don't know, maybe like before I was sick. Almost a week ago I guess."

Donna nodded. "Okay, well I'm not sure if you're aware of this but according to your symptoms, you're expecting." She smiled.

Dante fell off the stool he was spinning on and looked at her as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Expecting what??"

"She's pregnant." Donna said.

You just sat there for a minute. "...How? I'm on birth control..."

"There's always the possible chance for that to fail. But you are definitely expecting dear." She gave you another smile and touched your hand. "Congrats! Whelp looks like you will need to put out a new job offer, Dante."

Dante collected himself and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm... I'll..." He just shook his head and walked out of the room.

Donna looked a little confused. "He doesn't seem to excited."

"I'm sure finding a new partner is just thrilling." You sarcastically said, though inside you were shitting bricks and having several panic attacks.

Your demon daddy was about to become a daddy for real; all this based on Donna’s **_assumption_** and not what truly lied in your lab work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly creeps out the door on the cliff hanger*  
> Holy hell lol. So are you pregnant? are you not pregnant? what the hell is going on with you?!!? *Suspense music plays*  
> We shall find out next chapter ;)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome :D
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you discover you have quite the bond with Donna ;) that your demon daddy will do anything for you and that your sickness is much more than a suspected pregnancy...  
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Donnanatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while ago I got a request of an idea of what would happen if the reader got sick from sex with Dante and he would have to do something to help you. Well thank you "Jess268" here's your idea that has finally come to life ^_^ and the moment we've all been waiting for.   
> Now, I'm not doctor nor no medical professional in anyway so things may not be accurate but this is creativity land and if we want to, then purple, three-headed hot pockets shall roam this earth, damnit lol.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy finally finding out what is wrong with our dear girl :D
> 
> As always, I've tried to come out all those errors but there may be a few left. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Donna sent you home with a prescription for your nausea and a few parenting pamphlets. The whole ride back to the shop was silent and nerve racking considering Dante was going well over the speed limit.

"I told you that birth control wouldn't work." He sighed, "I can't believe...... Oh my god. You're pregnant.."

Dante slammed on the brakes and if it wasn't for your seatbelt you would have went through the windshield.

"Dante! What the hell?" You groaned, clenching your stomach. "Don't kill your kid before it has a chance to even be born." You cringed at your words.

"Sorry but holy shit-" He laughed. "I'm going to be a parent. It's... Weird, but I guess I really don't have much of a choice." He took your hand.

"I'm happy and I can't wait."

"...really? You're not upset..." You looked around and realized that Dante literally stopped on the side of the road.

"No, why would I be? I mean, I knew that this would probably happen and after a while I just told myself that things would be okay because if you did, then I'd be here for you guys. You're much more than just my partner, _*name*_. I hope you know that..."

You smiled and wiped your eyes. Your hormones were all over the place as well as your emotions and before you knew it you were sporting tears.

"Dante..."

"Oh god, don't go soft on me." He nudged you. "Just a heads up, that kid coming out liking olives? It ain't mine."

You rolled your eyes. "Your hate for olives is outrageous. They aren't that bad."

"You're right, they're worse." He made a face, "Speaking of hunger, let's go get a pizza!"

"What? No one said anything about being hungry."

"My kid did." Dante grinned and got back on the road now that he was over his state of shock.

You weren't exactly prepared to be a mother, but Dante seemed to be really excited and if he was happy then so were you.

How bad could it be?

*****

The medicine Donna gave you really helped, and you were able to actually eat for a change. You were sitting on your demon daddy's bed in just a loose fitting shirt since your breast were sore, a slice of pizza tucked between your fingers.

"How are you feeling, babe? You okay?" Dante was really attentive to you once you got home.

He actually cleaned up and even changed the bedsheets, ran you a warm bath and even rubbed your feet.

You appreciated it all but pointed out to him you weren't even showing yet and you could very well still do things, but he didn't seem to mind catering to you.

Dante knew you had a rough few weeks and you deserved some relaxation time.

"I can only imagine how swollen I'll be once I give birth. Feels like someone's pressing down on my chest right now. My tummy feels weird, like a tight feeling and I'm still super tired." You yawned over chewed up pizza.

"Ooo I hope that kid knows it's sharing that milk because it's going to be plenty of it." Dante smirked, sitting behind you and placing his hands over your chest.

"I still can't believe you're carrying my little devil." He smiled.

You placed your hands on your flat tummy. "Me either, my parents are going to hate you even more." You laughed as he placed his hands on top of yours.

"I'm surprise your father hasn't shot me yet."

Your partner and you continued to just talk about baby related things and how terrified you were to be a mother but excited at the same time.

However, despite all the excitement with the news; you couldn’t help but to wonder why whenever you took the pregnancy test at home it said negative but with Donna she said you were expecting?

You decided maybe the test was just inaccurate or maybe it was just too early at the time.

You had a lot to learn.

*****

Donna laid you back and pushed up your gown. "Okay, dear. I know I promised you some photos of your baby today but we’re experiencing some problems in our left wing and that’s the only place I can do them, but I'm going to just swab your cervix, see what's going on with the little baby." She smiled and turned towards you.

“My lab is working fine so at least I can tell you how far you are.”

You were back for your weekly checkup and everything seemed to be going well except you were expecting a bit of pain that felt unusual from what you'd been feeling. You still hadn’t had an ultrasound since something was going on with getting part of the buildings power repaired but according to Donna, you definitely were with child; said something about she can sense it—a devil’s special ability you assumed.

Assumptions were never the way to go.

"Oh, you got to take these off." She meant your panties.

You kept them on because since you discovered you were with child; you found yourself wanting sex even more than usual and unfortunately your demon daddy wouldn't touch you.

Him not wanting to harm the kid in anyway.

Every little thing seemed to make you tick and today Donna just so happen to be sporting a really short dress under her lab coat. All your senses were slowly becoming enhanced and her scent was so hypnotic. She smelt like fresh flowers and sweet hints of vanilla. Her brown hair was up, and you could really capture her features.

She was beautiful. She didn't look as aged as she did the other day and her pretty hazel eyes glittered in the light. You see why Dante wanted to fuck her.

Donna's skin was so soft to be a demon, almost felt like it was artificial. Her manicured nails were short in length and painted onyx. She sported jewelry; a few rings and a charm bracelet. Her ears were shaped a little differently; clipped in certain spots for her many hooped earrings to hang in various of ways.

She appeared...normal and if you didn't know she came from hell then you would have guessed she was human. It was just something about Donna that was making you soak yourself, it's almost as if her presence was pulling you in some type of erotic trance.

And the more she touched and spoke to you, the hornier you got.

Dante was currently in the hall giving you two privacy since Donna was still unaware that he was your special person; he saw not telling her to be more sufficient. Something told you it _was_ better if she didn't know, even though it more than likely would have surfaced eventually.

"Can I go ahead and remove these, dear?" Donna slide back on her stool and looked up at you.

In the light of the room; her hazel eyes appeared a jade green, beautiful marbles nearly glowing against her supple skin. Again, something about Donna just made you want to pounce on her. Your head slightly felt like static shock waves coming in small burst as if they were spurts of tiny white lights—your body beckoning you, but they would quickly vanish just as rapid as they would appear.

You could also feel them down in your sex which surprised you.

You just laid back holding your gown up. "Um, you can..." You gulped when you felt her slowly sliding them down your hips and off your legs.

Your underwear had a damp patch in them, and your sex was definitely showing your excitement.

Donna gasped as she looked back between your legs. Your thighs were damn, and your womanly essence engulfed her senses. She was a demon, so your scent was a lot riper; so sweet and delicate, but there was something else there as well that was triggering her body’s natural desire.

She couldn't stop starring at you breast the day she checked them. She wanted to suck and lick all over your nipples, not caring if Dante was there or not.

You were so pretty and soft to her as well, and Donna wanted so desperately to touch you. Something in you too was attracting her—a silent wave of lust in the air that just needed to be fulfilled.

"Um, I'm just going to go ahead and get started, you're going to feel a little pressure..." She licked her lips as your sex spread open and slick trickled from your entrance. "How are you feeling, dear?" She watched your face as she slide the cotton swab inside you.

You gasped and gripped the blanket. "I-I-I'm okay."

"You're so pretty..." Donna touched the dampness on your thigh. "Have you been aroused lately?"

"V-very..." You could feel your sex throb and you bucked your hips up wanting to be touched.

"Oh, honey. I can't do that... You're a patient, even though you are a cute little thing." She smiled and slowly licked her fingers. "Wow, you taste so good though."

Donna's taste buds lit up and her other hand grabbed the edge of the bed you were laying on. Her body craved you, her inner demon desiring for you.

Something about your nectar lit sparks inside her, your aroma not that of a human's...

She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was definitely something off about your body now that she’d finally examined you closer.

You whined when she removed the cotton swab and handed you your panties, disappointed that she didn't carry through in her act.

“You smell funny… why do you smell like that?” She made a face at you and her eyes lit up like a light.

"Taste me..." You spread your legs even more, trying her anyway.

Donna couldn't take her gaze away from your needy body. She looked back to the door making sure it was shut; Dante wouldn't come in until she told him to.

"...As wet as you are; I can't touch you there..."

"Please? I won't say anything to Dante. He won't know, I... I just need to be touched so bad. You're so beautiful..."

If Dante wouldn't touch you, maybe Donna would. By now you'd accepted that you may have just had a bit of a demon kink and whatever it was that was silently pulling you two towards each other was getting too much for either of you to handle.

Why were you suddenly so attracted to Donna?

"...Oh I could get in trouble for this, but you’re so pretty too, baby." Donna spread your folds and slipped her finger inside you.

Immediately your wet walls welcomed her and gripped the digit, your heat making her nearly sweat.

Your body was radiating quite a bit of energy and the more you leaked juices the riper your scent became. It seemed so familiar as if she’d witnessed it before and the more she touched you the stronger the essence got.

"Let's make this our little secret." You sat up and leaned towards her.

Donna hesitated at first but met your lips. As soon as you kissed her; you couldn't stop. You gentle nipped at her bottom lip and sucked it into your mouth.

You didn't peg yourself to be bisexual, but your body was craving the touch of a female, but what you didn't understand was _why_ you were craving a _demon_ female's touch.

Donna pulled away from you quickly. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this; I can’t do this….”

Donna's features changed a bit; her true nature emerging and your hormones sky rocketed at the shift.

Her tongue was split, and she now had a tail hanging out her lap coat. Her skin was a powder pink with scales and her hair was now white like Dante's but only at the roots before it transitioned to a darker pink. The pretty hazel eyes she once had were now black with rings of purple.

As if she wasn't already gorgeous, Donna looked like a goddess. Her nails grew longer and the scales that were all over her arms disappeared into the dermis of her surprisingly soft hands. Her demonic state was a lot more feminine than Dante’s was since she didn’t have the armor like skin and structures splayed all over her person like he did.

So beautiful and making you want to scream.

*****

“I can’t be intimate with a patient… I-I-I I’m sorry…” Donna cleared her throat and moved away fromyou.

“I won’t tell….” You yawned and leaned back in your bed. “Maybe another time?”

“I didn’t peg you to care for me.” She laughed nervously.

“I-I don’t know what it is… you’re quite interesting to me currently.”

You weren’t sure what attracted Dante to Donna, but you felt yourself craving her as well. Whatever it was would have to wait since sleep seemed to claim you quickly.

Donna looked herself over in the mirror making sure her inner demon was concealed again before she swung the door open. She could feel herself going back to hell for messing around with one of her patients, but her body’s nature need and want to mate took over and she simply couldn’t resist to touch you.

"Okay! We're all done. She's sleeping, poor thing is tired. Let her rest and I'm going to go see what I can figure out."

Dante entered the room with his nose in the air; the smell of lusty want from a female devil strong to his demonic senses. You were asleep so he didn't question you, but Donna seemed to be in a hurry when she left from the room.

She smelt like you and a bit like…himself? So he lifted his arm and took a whiff. Dante didn’t stink nor was he spewing any pheromones at the moment. So why could he detect his chemistry in the air as if he’d just sprayed the whole room in his seed?

Confused, Dante just watched as she slammed her door shut and locked it.

Donna sighed once she was back in her office. She couldn't believe she touched you. You were just so pretty and sweet, no way she could resist.

Your body was provoking her, and she just couldn't help herself. It's almost as if she was under a spell.

There was something more than pregnancy going on with you...

*****

Donna ended up sending you home again since she didn't find anything off about your lab work other than you were producing a heavy amount of hormones, however, once again there was something that she kept missing, something that was there in plain sight, but it was almost as if she was blinded to it.

Her left wing was still malfunctioning and if it was up and working than she quickly would have seen what was truly wrong with you.

"Baby girl, can I ask you something?" Dante rung out the damp wash cloth and dabbed at your sweaty face.

Your fever was back.

“Yes?” You coughed and sat up.

“Did Donna touch you?”

“What? Why would you ask me that?” You shook your head and kind of backed away from him.

“Just.. something I was thinking about is all. So did she?” Dante took the towel away from your face and looked you in the eyes.

“..No, Dante.”

Dante knew you were lying but luckily you were still sick, so he wasn’t going to force it out of you. His only concern was that you got better. Not even the medication she gave you seemed to be working anymore and he began to worry that it was something more than just pregnancy going on with you.

If this was what your first trimester would consist of then a kid would just have to wait next time. Not that this one was intentionally made.

*****

It’d been a week since you got the big news that your life would be changing but you still weren’t feeling any better which began to spark high levels of concern in yourself and in your demon daddy.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Dante asked as he handed you a bottle of water.

"No, but we need to talk, babe."

He looked at you a bit concerned but he simply nodded and sat with you. "About what?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test before all of this and it came out negative, but Donna says I'm pregnant..."

It'd been on your mind for a while, but you couldn't piece together why things didn't seem to make sense.

"What are you thinking?" Dante chewed his lip a little nervous from the expression you wore.

"Maybe it's something wrong with the test? Maybe I took it too early." You shrugged.

"You want to take another and check?" Dante suggested.

His foot kept tapping as he sat on the edge of the bed next to you.

"Though, if Don said you are then I think you are, babe. She's a great doctor. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her."

"Why?" You took your demon daddy's idea into consideration and decided to take the last bit of money you had and spend it on pregnancy tests that you shouldn't have needed if the doctor told you, you were pregnant.

"I got injured pretty bad and she kept me alive why she put my insides back together. I was out for like... I don't know but her hair was a different color and it was some rooms added on to that place." Dante thought back to an encounter he had with a legendary beast who seemed indestructible.

However, so was your demon daddy when it came to never giving up. Dante got one hell of an ass whooping that bizarre morning; nearly losing his life from behind impaled on a bed of icicles.

It was a terrible two months; Donna having to constantly have it warm in his room so he wouldn’t freeze to death in his sleep. She couldn't regulate his temperature since the ice he fell on was cursed with mythical energy from a God.

Ice that never melted.

Dante had several shards lodged in various places of his body that were causing him to go into sever shock. It put him in a coma like state; despite his demon constantly flashing to try and cure himself.

He'd never really told you about it until right then.

"...I'll have to thank her for saving you."

"I couldn't thank her enough. I'm tough but that douche bag was just an asshole. Like, don't you know its rude to push someone off a cliff!" Dante rolled his eyes and scoffed.

You just giggled at his sarcasm.

"How did you kill the thing?"

"Whelp, your demon daddy finally woke up after being frozen for eternity and I took my trusty Rebellion; this happened before my dumb ass brother broke it. Anyways! I took its heart and turned it into confetti. A celebration of grossness raining on me." Dante smiled remembering how he took down the creature that called itself a God.

A God of death.

"Wow, you're amazing."

"Ah, I'm the hottest thing since devil seed. " Dante smirked, grabbed his chin and winked at you.

"Oh, god." You rolled your eyes and playfully pushed him.

"I'm going to check out those test."

"You need any help? Can you walk?" Dante asked as he helped you to your feet.

He wasn't sure why you thought the idea to take more test was a good one, but he would support your thought, nonetheless.

"Yes, I'll return shortly." You nodded before you rickety made your way to the store.

*****

You returned home with five pregnancy test; three of them having two test in the box, so eight test in total. You found it easier to just pee in a cup and dip each end in the urine since you didn’t have to pee enough to do them one by one.

You wanted to get this over with since the cashier gave you a horrified look and you were starting to feel sick again.

You waited a few minutes longer than the packaging said to ensure all the test had enough time to proper register what was going on.

You flipped over the first test and to your already somewhat knowing it said positive; as with the second like Donna said you were.

However, when you got to test number three is where things got interesting. Test number three was one of the boxes that had two in them. The first test said negative but the second test that came in the box gave an inaccurate reading.

You quickly moved onto the next two that were of the same brand; a box of two, and something similar happened. One test said positive and the other said an inaccurate reading.

You thought maybe possibly you put too much urine on some of them, but you continued on to the last few.

The last two test both came out negative and now you were beginning to worry.

Why were you getting so many different answers?

*****

"Dante... something weird is going on..." you came downstairs with your bag of pee sticks that made your demon daddy's face turn up.

"That shit reeks, get it out of here."

"It’s just pee. Calm down." You rolled your eyes and threaten to throw the bag at him.

"Doesn't smell like it."

It was indeed something more than just urine Dante was detecting...

"I've smelled your pee plenty of times and it doesn't smell like that. Something is definitely wrong with you. You smell like a devil..."

"How?? Maybe you just smell yourself on me since your DNA is mixing with mine."

"No, babe. I'm going to take you back to Don."

"Nonsense, I'm fine. I haven't thrown up all day and I'm not dizzy."

You took your bag of test outside since it seemed to be making your demon daddy slightly aggressive. There definitely was some weird shit going down, but you felt fine.

For now…

*****

“What happened with the test?" Dante sipped his drink when you came back inside.

"Some of them said negative, some said positive. And some even said inaccurate, if I'm pregnant than they all should have said positive..."

"True, and you're not feeling sick?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Good, because I need your help. Let's go." He finished his drink before grabbing his coat and going to the car.

"Again? What's going on this time?"

"I need eyes on the outside of this place while I run around like a good little errand boy." Dante pulled you out the door with him.

“But I can’t fight.”

“I know, that’s why I just want you to be the look out.” He said as he helped you in the car.

In reality Dante just wanted to keep an eye on you while he did whatever it was he needed to do. He honestly didn’t need your help, but he wanted it plus the company. Keeping you home alone wasn’t an option since your body was being all crazy and he was starting to get behind on bills again since he wasn’t getting any jobs in because he was staying home taking care of you.

The water needed to run, and his little girl needed the AC. Anything for his spoiled princess.

Your demon daddy was the best.

*****

Everything went fine with the job and you being the communication of what was going outside the building. Good thing you tagged along too because the place was swarming with guards who weren’t really guards but some of the most foulest smelling creatures you’d ever witnessed. A whole army of undead soldiers who were armed and ready to fight.

You weren’t able to stop all of them, but you managed to spare your demon daddy the hassle of having to eliminate every devil that barged in on him.

All was well until Dante radioed you and you weren’t responding. Immediately he fled out the building and over to where you were supposed to be. You ran into some trouble so you traveled a distance but that wasn’t what alarmed him.

You also didn’t get injured from any of the creatures besides a scratch on your leg, which was good.

But what really had your demon daddy rushing you back to Donna was the sight of you on the ground—you’d obviously been crawling, but you were wheezing and out of breath, passed out and shaking. There was vomit by you as well; dirt clinging to your sweating skin. Your fever was back and not leaving, you looked horrible and Dante was running red lights to try and get you help.

*****

“DONNA!!” Dante banged on the seemingly empty office door impatiently as he paced back and forward with you in his arms. “DONNA!!!!!”

Dante’s knocks got stronger and he began to get frustrated since she wasn’t answering quick enough. The sound of high heels on linoleum floor could be heard echoing through the closed door as she made her way to it.

“Oh my god, Dante! What the hell happened?” She gasped when she seen your distraught appearance.

“I don’t fucking know! She’s still sick, she hasn’t gotten better since you gave her that medicine. Are you sure she’s pregnant?” Dante followed her as she lead him to a room and immediately got to treating you.

Donna’s face kept turning up from a putrid odor. She could smell the sickness coming from you but also she could detect something else as well. She looked at you a little taken back since you were obviously more than pregnant. She technically didn’t properly diagnose you as expecting; she just assumed since all your symptoms were pointing towards being fertile.

And since the left wing of the hospital was down where she would have been able to give you an ultra sound and more scans if she needed; all she could really do _was_ guess what was wrong with you.

However, now she was regretting not taking the time to properly look over your lab work though because now she wasn’t sure if you would live or not.

“I thought you said she was pregnant?? She’s obviously fucking not!” Dante was having a hard time keeping his voice down and staying still, he couldn’t be in the room with you and he wasn’t letting Donna go until she had an answer as to why you looked like you were infected with a zombie virus.

“Fuck, Dante give me a fucking minute! Let me help her!” Donna managed to get in your room, but Dante had to step outside for a while.

*****

Donna managed to get you under control; your fever down and your vomiting over for the time being since you were asleep. Dante was glued to your side; constantly kissing your hand and telling you how much he loved you. He couldn’t even begin to fake like he wasn’t scared as shit for your well-being.

The look Donna had on her face when she told him he could see you made his stomach churn. She looked unsure and he desperately wanted to know what was making you sick. He now believed that you indeed weren’t pregnant and that it was something more.

“I don’t get it, why is she showing levels of devil pheromones?” Donna asked herself as she looked over your lab work.

Even after running test on you, you were still showing signs of pregnancy but what confused her was why you had lingering devil pheromones showing in your fluids. She had one more idea that would tell her what could be going on with you, so she asked Dante to leave while she swabbed your cervix again and sent it to the lab since the left wing was back up and running.

*****

The sound of the door to your room being slammed open woke both you and your demon daddy up.

“Dante, you son of a bitch!” Donna grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into the hallway; she being a devil meant she was pretty strong. 

You blinked rapidly at the commotion, but you were so drained and plus on medication that your speech came out as a whisper before it hushed all together and you fell back asleep.

“Dante what the fuck?!” Donna shoved him into the wall and looked at him with narrow eyes.

“Yeah, _what the fuck_ , Don??” Dante pushed her back and put his hands on his hips.

“You want to explain to me what the fuck is going on with you and this girl?” Donna shoved your paperwork into his chest and crossed her arms.

Dante looked at her before looking back at the papers that were forced into his hands with knitted brows; him not understanding what she was referring to.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He said as he looked from the papers and then to Donna again.

Apparently she knew something he didn’t about you and he was now more than curious to find out what it was that she discovered.

“Dante, you better not fucking lie to me. Did you rape her?”

“WHAT?!” Dante looked at Donna as if she’d just insulted his mother.

“Don’t fucking act like you didn’t understand me! Did you fucking take advantage of her?? Yes or fucking no because if you did then you fucked up big time.”

“Don, what the hell!? NO! Why the hell would you even ask me that? What’s wrong with her??”

As much as she tried to keep the conversation she was having with your demon daddy to a minimum, Dante’s lack of knowing what she was talking about was pissing her off, so she pulled him into her office and pushed him into the back of the door since their commotion was starting to cause a scene.

“You fucking touched her, didn’t you? That’s why you brought her here, because you thought you knocked her up??”

Dante groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “Donna, if you don’t tell me what in the hell you’re talking about?! I didn’t take advantage of her wha-“

“Then why is your fucking DNA inside her???”

Immediately he stopped and looked at her. Dante couldn’t refrain from bursting into a fit of laughter since Donna had no idea that you and him were a thing.

“Why the fuck are you laughing?! You think this is funny?”

“Don… We’re… she’s…”

Dante shook his head and sat down. “She’s my little girl...”

“What do you mean _‘little girl’_ What the—oh…. _Oh_!” Donna had to do a double take at your demon daddy who had a big grin on his face.

“Dante, what the fuck?! Why didn’t you tell me you two were intimate!?” Donna groaned and took a seat at her desk.

It all made sense now as to why you smelt like a devil and why she was so heavily attracted to you. Dante’s seed practically lived inside you and your scent was that of a male demon’s since you mated with him; the sweet scent she kept detecting that kept attracting her to you.

It was him she was sensing on you and her body’s natural instinct to mate was activated since heated male pheromones were present. The same happening to you but vise versa since she was a female devil. 

“I didn’t think it was important.” He shrugged and put his feet up. “But what’s wrong with her??”

Donna sighed and shook her head, “I wish you would have just told me from the start, Dante. We have a serious fucking problem.”

She moved closer to him, “She has fertility poisoning.”

Dante looked at her a bit confused, “W-w-what is that?”

She didn’t respond to his question, instead she just took his hands into hers. “Dante… she’s very sick What happened to her?”

“What do you mean what happened? She just got sick out of nowhere. What the hell is fertility poisoning, Don?”

“Fertility poison occurs when a chemical substance interferes with normal reproduction. Which is why we thought she was pregnant. What happened? Did she get into something?”

“No, not that I know of.” Dante looked concerned. “What’s going to happen?”

“I need you to tell me exactly what happened the night you two had sex. Did you use anything out of the ordinary?”

“No, Don wha-“

“Wait a minute..” Donna cut him off and grabbed your paperwork off her desk. She looked over some information and dropped her clipboard on her desk with a clattered thud, “Were you in heat??”

“Yeah.. Why?? How do you know that?”

“Fucking hell. No wonder she smelled like you. Fuck, Dante. This isn’t good at all.”

“I had to mate; you know that…”

“Yes, but you’re part mortal, Dante. Did you mate with her as a devil or as a human?”

“I would have killed more than those few dozen of demons if I mated with her as a human. I couldn’t fight it any longer… I had to get rid of that shit. It was making me crazy and she wanted to help.”

“Shit… I wish you would have come here to me so I could help instead.” She groaned and faced palmed herself. “Come with me.”

*****

Donna and Dante were surprised to see you up and moving around since you looked as if you were dying when you came in earlier.

“Little girl!” Dante went to you and took your hands. “Are you alright?”

“Dante, what’s going on?” You pouted and looked around your room, more specifically between him and Donna.

Your stomach ached and you began to sweat profusely. You felt like shit and all you wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with your special person. You couldn’t remember anything that happened and from the look on both of their faces made you worry.

“Sweetie, I need you to tell me what happened with you and Dante.” Donna pulled a stool up to the side of your bed.

“What do you mean what happened?” You looked at her and then at your demon daddy who still wore the same expression he did when he came in your room a minute ago.

“She knows we’re a thing, babe. She said something could have happened when I mated with you…” Dante sighed and shook his head. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you talk me into it.”

“Dante, you were going to destroy the whole city if you didn’t mate. What’s going on with me??” You hands were trembling as you looked over to Donna.

“You have fertility poisoning.” She sighed.

You looked over to Dante who just nodded at you and squeezed your hand.

“What?? How? What’s that?”

“Well my guess is from when you let Dante mate with you during his heat cycle…something went wrong when it came down to fertilizing your egg.”

Donna felt a little bad for touching you since you were involved with the man but then again her body couldn’t resist you since you smelt like a male devil. Dante’s lingering pheromones were drawing her in and arousing her. On top of you being beautiful to her as well.

“Really? So I’m not pregnant?” You pouted and touched your flat tummy.

“I’m sorry, dear. No, you’re extremely sick.”

*****

You seemed fine for the 10 minutes Donna discussed with you what was currently going on. She explained the reason why you smelled like a demon and why you were showing signs of pregnancy, also why the smell of your urine was causing a reaction from your demon daddy.

Apparently something in Dante’s seed didn’t mix well with your mortal reproductive system since you weren’t technically designed to breed with a devil. She said that since he was in that state it was as if you weren’t experiencing his human sperm but the high potency of his demon. Your egg got fertilized but it was a bad match and your body began responding by giving off pregnancy symptoms.

Since Donna also didn’t know that your demon daddy had another level to him; she wasn’t aware of just how powerful the man really was. She herself was used to his more simpler demonic state; the one you often seen since he wasn’t able to maintain his ultimate one for a long duration.

But with power that great—you didn’t need minutes to deal devastation. Which is why both of you were surprised that he didn’t kill you during the mating point. The sex didn’t last very long, but Dante definitely released inside you.

Donna continued to discuss with your demon daddy about his new level of power and better ways of how he could control his heat cycle since mating with you wasn’t the best option.

You’d fell asleep for a brief moment to be woken up by the urge to vomit. In a matter of minutes your condition took a turn for the worse and you were back in the state you were when Dante first found you after the job he asked you to join him on.

“Oh my god, Dante! Get that bucket over there.” Donna rushed to you and tried to calm your coughing fit.

She placed you on your side so you wouldn’t choke on your vomit and Dante just stayed with you while she rushed out your room to grab something.

“Babe… Shit, I’m so sorry. If I would have known mating with you would have made you sick then I would have just left for that week. Fuck.”

Dante couldn’t believe that him sleeping with you would put your life on the line. He had no idea that him being a devil; the main thing you loved about him would kill you. He felt so guilty and he didn’t know what to do to help you.

“Fuck, Donna!!! Hurry the fuck up! You have to help her, Don!”

Donna rushed back in your room and pushed Dante out which he wasn’t too happy about. She couldn’t allow him to stay with you with how hysterical he was being since she needed you to remain as calm as you could despite throwing up your insides at the moment.

About 5 minutes passed by while your demon daddy nearly pulled his hair out in the hallway and she managed to get your vomiting to go away, but you still were coughing up a storm. Your fever was extremely high, and you were sweating buckets.

Despite being pushed out of the room, Dante came back in since he was concerned about you and couldn’t take the suspense of knowing if you were going to make it or not. 

“Dante! You can’t be in here-“

“Fuck that! I have to help her; you have to help her!”

He was having a hard time staying calm now that the realization that you could die set in. Dante loved you and would do anything to help you and he felt Donna wasn’t as concerned as he was since she didn’t see to be going to drastic measures to save you.

“Dante! I’m trying! I-I.. I don’t have the medicine to help her…” She stuttered out after she’d realized that nothing she was doing for you was helping.

She hoped things wouldn’t come to this; that it would just go away with the medicine she’d been giving you, but Donna quickly seen that there was absolutely no way you were going to make it unless drastic measures were taken.

Dante grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. "What do you mean you can't do anything?!"

Donna shook with fear, her legs wobbling and her lip trembling. "I-I can't do anything, Dante! Sh-she needs a special medicine, I don't have it here..."

She herself was scared shitless and wasn’t sure if you would survive. She’d never seen anything so sporadic and random. It seemed as though you had the same flow of symptoms, but they came and went whenever they please. Though she knew very well about fertility poisoning and how harmful it could be; your case was entirely something in a category on its own.

However, Donna was a doctor for devils; not humans. So she had no idea how to help you since most of the medication she had at her hospital was designed to treat illnesses in demons. Administering you the wrong medication could definitely kill you.

Dante snatched his Ivory out his coat and shoved the barrel into Donna's mouth; all the way to the back of her throat making her gag.

"Donna, I swear, if anything happens to her..." He had his finger on the trigger ready to pull it.

Donna whimpered and tried to use her tongue to push the metal out her mouth, but Dante's other hand was busy holding her down by her throat.

"You better figure something out, and fast."

He could smell her fear, and she could see her own death.

Donna always feared your demon daddy; knew what he was capable off. She saw the devastation he could do, so she certainly made it her mission to stay on his good side.

However, Donna's life was hanging by a thread; your survival determining hers.

Dante wasn't exactly on board with saying goodbye to you anytime soon and the thought of him losing his little girl made him want to fight everyone who he came across.

Your partner would do anything for you; he loved you.

*****

A steady trickle of urine cascaded from underneath Donna's white lab coat and onto the pale green linoleum tile. She didn’t want to lose her life, but she knew if she couldn’t save you then she very well would.

Dante scoffed looking down at his boot cladded feet; pee splatting as he lifted his foot up and back down. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Dante, you fucking stop!" You used your last remnants of strength to stand up and make your way to him.

Your body was on fire, your skin spewing sweat. Your breathing was labored, and your pupils were blown into saucers. Your nausea was sticking to you like glue; all of your symptoms resemblancing a pregnancy and much more.

You coughed and brought your hand up to shield your germs. Crimson soaked the balled fist you had in front of your face and the sight just made Dante even more frustrated.

He growled at Donna and pulled the trigger. However, by the grace of you shoving his elbow; the bullet ended up connecting with the ceiling instead of her esophagus.

Ivory left from Donna's mouth in just the right amount of time, chipping her front teeth and burning her lip but sparing her life; saliva coating the smoking muzzle and connecting through there air to her plump lips.

A bit erotic if you looked at it from a different angle but with the amount of anger in your demon daddy's body; the only thing he wanted to shove was his gun back down Donna's worthless throat and hold the trigger down until she was nothing more.

Somehow making the situation her fault made him feel a bit less guilty for poisoning you.

*****

"Dante!" You wipe the back of your hand across your trembling lips and fell to the floor.

Aside from landing in the growing puddle of urine, the cool tile floor felt good against your burning skin.

Dante groaned and immediately helped you up and took you to the restroom, still keeping in mind you were soaked in piss and Donna just stood there frozen in fear, continuing to wet herself and lose every bit of dignity she had.

Your door was locked so whoever was currently banging on it would have to wait. Surely everyone could hear the distraught commotion and whoever was upstairs probably had a bullet in their ass.

Dante had zero tolerance when it came to you, and he didn't mind proving to anyone that he meant what he said about you were his and he would never let anything happen to you.

*****

Once you were in the restroom he stripped you down and pushed you in the shower.

"She can take advantage of you but pisses herself when she sees death." He scoffed.

Surprisingly you responded by slapping him right across the face, even though you said you’d never hit him again.

"Fuck that, you almost killed her!" You coughed and turned your face away.

You were upset because he was upset. Though you understood why, that still didn't give him the right to take his frustration out on others, especially someone who was willing to help you for free. Even if Dante had made out with her, Donna was your only hope.

"She touched you, didn't she?" Dante didn't like being slapped and he kind of disregarded it since you were dying, actually part of him did kind of enjoy the hit this time; not like last time when you slapped him for arguing with your father but now wasn't the time to be discovering new kinks about himself.

He knew something happened between Donna and you, but he never thought you would be willing to hook up with a female. He didn’t press the issue since you denied it the first time and he wanted to believe you.

So the first thing he assumed was that she'd taken advantage of you much like she suspected him to since she was a devil and no good ever came from them. Especially someone like Donna. Dante trusted her just as much as he didn’t trust her. He had his reasons but overall she was good company, so things worked out between the two.

Even though he didn't voice his concern at the time, that didn't mean Dante had forgotten about the day he came back in your room and it smelt as if two devils had mated.

But you were sick and the only concerns he had were killing Donna and getting you healthy again.

"I let her touch me, Dante..." You stood under the cool stream of water and Dante stood with you, his clothes getting soaked, but he didn't seem to care.

"...Why?"

"I don't know...I was horny and wanted attention. It was something about her that I just couldn’t resist."

"So you resort back to fucking around??" Dante growled. “You could have come to me and let me satisfy you.”

Female or not; no one got to touch his little girl.

"You said you didn’t want to do anything since I was sick, Dante! I’m sorry okay but you heard her. I smell like you and if your seed and pheromones are making me feel weird then that’s probably why I desired her since she’s a female devil."

What you said made a lot of sense, but your demon daddy still didn’t want to share you, especially with another demon.

"If you ever let anyone other than me touch you again..." He just laughed and shook his head.

"-Don't put me in that predicament, little girl."

He held your face firmly but was considerate that you were nearly dying so his grip wasn’t as tight as it usually was.

Actually you were going to die if something didn't give, but he didn't want to think about that.

"...You can't just kill everyone who likes me, Dante."

"No, they can like you; I know they will, you're gorgeous. They just can't _touch_ you." Dante kissed you and used a cupped hand to wash the cool water on your face. He didn’t care that you’d been throwing up constantly, hell his tongue had been in worse places.

“I’m not sure what happened with you two and honestly I don’t want to know, but come on now… you wanted to be serious with me and make this work so can you please refrain from letting her touch you again?”

Despite you having your encounter with Donna; Dante would never hurt you if you decided you didn't want to be something anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't mind beating the hell out of anyone who felt like they could take you away from him. He may not have wanted a title but that didn’t stop him from falling in love with you.

You’d have to want to leave him because he definitely couldn’t see himself without you.

Donna was a devil so an ass whooping was too lenient for her and if he found out you were covering for her; that she _really_ did take advantage of you then he was just going to have to visit to God, not for you but for her because she would need more than a doctor to save her and more than you to stop a bullet.

“I’m sorry…” You had tears on your face because you just wanted to feel better more than anything.

It was just so much going on and you just wanted it all to be over already.

"Please don't do that again. I know you're upset but what am I going to do with you on a rampage and shooting at people? I need you; I need my demon daddy and If anyone can help, it'll be her. I trust her, Dante. Please, let Donna try to help." You took his hand into your trembling ones.

"I love you, and I know you'll do the right thing." You turned your head and coughed, the hospital tile walls splatting with crimson.

Dante sighed hard and shut his eyes. It was tough seeing you ill and he was the one who to blame. Neither of you knew what would happen if you mated; hell, nothing happened to you before and you had sex nearly every day.

What was so different now?

Regardless of went wrong, you were slowly losing your life and if nothing got done soon then your demon daddy would just be Dante again.

"...Alright. I'll see what she has to say." He said.

You gave him a weak smile and wrapped your arms around him.

"Thank you, demon daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO MA GAWD! :O Your demon daddy done poisoned you with his powerful jizz lol  
> And I originally wrote a mini sex scene between Donna and the reader but I went back and pulled out (giggity) the idea lol. I kept some type of contact between the two since I felt like it would be quite interesting that your sickness was making you want her.   
> But if you guys want, I'll either go back and reapply it or just find another spot to stick it in. (All these play on words lol)  
> So, what did you guys think? Not what you had in mind huh? lol  
> Feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where Dante finds out how he can help you.  
> Also, I have a few more request ideas for this work that I will be getting to but if you have any ideas you would like to see added to this work, don't be shy! go ahead and let me know what you want. I'll try my best to meet the request.   
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Giving You The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna was shaking the whole time and while she may have gotten you stable again for the time being, your fertility poisoning was tearing you down slowly and if Dante didn’t make it back soon, then he wouldn’t have a little girl to come back to at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some feels to it. Just a heads up.
> 
> Enjoy

After Dante had cleaned you up he’d brought you back inside your room to see one of the cleaning people mopping up the embarrassing mess Donna had made. She was fucking terrified and had to go out for a smoke break. Some of the staff were concerned and wanted to ask Dante to leave but she encouraged them to just mind their fucking business before they too ended up with a bullet nearly in their throat.

Her teeth would grow back but her dignity would probably take some time. She’d seen death tons of times before but never in the face of someone she thought she could trust. Donna could see in Dante’s blue eyes how they kept flickering to surges of red; his devil threatening to come out. She couldn’t stop him at that point, and neither could you.

*****

Once again your sickness seemed to simmer down and Dante threatened one of the nurses to keep an eye on you while he hunted Donna down. He was informed she was out back, so he took to going to at least apologize to her for nearly blowing her head off.

Donna was seated in the alley of her clinic with a cigarette tucked between her fingers, her lab coat off and her demon fully out. Her long tail thumped the dirt since she could sense the presence from another devil nearby; Dante. Immediately she jumped up and back against the wall.

“Relax, I’m not going to kill you, yet.” Dante shook his head and sat down next to the spot she was once seated at.

Donna gulped down the nerves in her throat and remained in her spot.

“But if you continue to be rude then I might just speed things along here.” Dante took his Ebony from his coat and scratched at his head with it. “Take a seat, Don.”

Quickly she scrambled and sat next to the man.

“How are you doing?”

She took a moment, but she answered the best she could despite feeling like she would piss herself again, “I-I-I’m f-f-i-ine.” Donna couldn’t stop trembling and she was shaking so bad that she ended up dropping her cigarette in which Dante caught in mid-air before it had a chance to hit the ground.

“Why you shaking then?”

“Because you just fucking tried to kill me you son of a bitch!” She sniffed and tried to take a puff of her cigarette, but her tears ended up extinguishing it.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? But you have to understand that, that girl means the world to me… I can’t lose her…” Dante sighed and put his gun away.

Donna seemed to relax more now that there wasn’t a weapon just inches away from her.

“What went wrong? Why didn’t she just get pregnant?”

“I don’t know, Dante. I’ve never seen a case of fertility poisoning like this. Then again, I’ve never really seen too many devils fucking around with humans either.”

Dante just scoffed and chuckled, “Did you forget what I am? I’m not completely like you.”

“Yes, but you still harvest demonic heritage…” Donna took out a fresh cigarette and lit it, using her tail to fan away the smoke.

Her pretty pink skin glittered in the bright sunlight despite being in a shaded area and she looked like a diamond sitting in a haystack; the back alley not being very attractive with its dumper on one end and many discarded packing boxes and other various clutter around.

It too seemed abandoned since it was fenced off with a high privacy gate and razor wire and the only way to get to it was from the back door or the gate that the dumpster blocked. 

Still, it was her favorite hang out spot—all the staff’s actually since they all were devils and highly disliked by the world. Donna just wanted to give a place to people of her kind to be able to go if they fell on tough times and needed medical help. Devils existed amongst the humans; not all bad and driven on making the mortals into meals much like herself. She believed if they could blend into the world then they could very well share it.

Not many people knew her true nature and she’d always get compliments on how beautiful she was when she’d roamed around town since she’d mastered her human façade.

“What does that mean? That I can’t love a human??” Dante took a bit of offensive to Donna’s statement.

He knew not all devils were bad but that didn’t mean they could be trusted. However, much like how Donna saw that if the two species could get along then there wasn’t a reason why he wasn’t aloud to love you despite your differences.

“No, that’s not what I meant. She’s a human, Dante. Mating with her probably wasn’t the smartest idea…” Donna sighed and took a long drag from her cigarette.

“But she’s tough and she handed my heat cycle just fine!”

"Okay and not everyone's fucking equip to carry a devil's baby!"

"My mother sure didn't have a problem." Dante scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Donna sighed and shook her head. "Doesn't mean everyone can, look, I know you're frustrated but taking it out on everyone else won't save her!”

“Then go fucking do something before I do something about you!” Dante’s anger was starting to get to him again and he could feel his inner demon ready to come out.

Donna still seemed to not care but in reality she was completely terrified for you since you were experiencing so many harsh symptoms at once. During her time to be by herself, she’d come up with the perfect way to help you but unfortunately the task was better off as an idea than a reality.

The effort that was going to have to be implemented was one greater and out of her control and would consist of your demon daddy going the extra mile plus two just to save you.

“…There’s… a plant. A very powerful one. It’s the only of it’s kind and it only grows in a certain place. It can help her.. it’ll save her.”

“Then go fucking get it.” Dante go up from his spot.

“Dante, please. Listen to me. I can’t, I don’t have access to it, but you may. The plant can cure her but not if we don’t act quickly. Come with me to check on her, I’ll explain more on the way.” Donna finished her cigarette and went back inside with your demon daddy following behind her.

*****

Dante and Donna made their way back to you and on the way she explained what plant she was talking about.

“A while ago I had a woman; a devil come in here with the same thing, but a warden told me about a plant that grows in the demon world that could cure the fertility poisoning much quicker and safer than surgery or whatever. Anyway, I didn’t believe it at first until it was brought to me and the young lady ended up leaving here skipping down these halls completely cured.”

She paused to check in on a few patients along the way.

“Anyways, the plant is supposed to rid the body of whatever is attacking it and the reproductive system. I was about to stop the infection but unfortunately she wasn’t able to conceive anymore since she got to me so late, but I think that with a different formula designed for a mortal, than I can come up with something that would work for her. My chemical/pharmaceutical team is top notch and works extremely fast. They’ll just need a few hours to whip something up for her and then I can begin giving her the medication.”

Dante just listened and dreaded everything she was saying; the part where the plant only growing in the demon world sticking out to him the most. That was not a place he wanted to be while you were dying and there was a possibility that he wouldn’t be able to come back.

“So what are you saying?” He asked once they got to your room.

“She’ll live if I can get the proper medicine I need… just getting it is the problem.”

You were sound asleep still thankfully and your fever had simmered down enough to where you could be covered with the blankets again.

Dante’s frustration continued to grow the more she spoke about how she didn’t have access to the plant and how he was going to have to get it. He couldn’t understand why she just didn’t have the plant on hand and the more and more she talked the more irritated Dante got and again he had one of his guns out and in Donna’s face.

“ _You_ have to go get that plant, Dante! You're the only one who can help your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Don."

"Whatever, man. You love her enough to try to kill me so what are you going to do, hum? You gonna continue to wave a fucking gun in my face or are you going to save this girl's life??" Donna spat, now sick of getting threaten by your demon daddy.

She knew Dante was just highly upset but that still didn’t give him the right to take things out on her especially since she was trying to help.

Dante looked back at you and then to Donna realizing that his anger was going to get both you and her killed if he continued to be stubborn and not listen to what she had to say. He just wanted you well and up and firing guns already so he could continue to love and spoil you.

"Tell me where to go..." he said as he put his gun away.

Good thing you were asleep and not awake to see the commotion.

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

*****

Donna sighed and took Dante to her office. "This map will show you how to get there, I can take you but once you're there; I'm not permitted to enter anymore..."

"What? You expect me to go in this place blind??" Dante shook his head. "Forget it, your ass is coming too."

"Damnit, I can't! Ugh, would you just fucking listen?? I can't go back, they'll kill me."

Where ever the plant grew, Donna wasn’t allowed back in there for reasons she wouldn’t reveal but she continuously stressed that Dante would have to go alone while she stayed and kept you alive.

"Don, _I’ll_ fucking kill you; I don't give a shit about that—that girl in there is my only concern."

"Then you need to go and take care of business, look...I can get you to the main gate but after that you're on your own. The place will be swarming with guards and just because you can take a bullet doesn't mean I can. I'm sorry all this is happening but if you don't bring that plant back then you'll lose her..." Donna handed him the map along with a few other supplies.

"I've never seen this end horribly but once. The result isn't one you want to see."

"...What will happen?" Dante whispered, not wanting to think about what he would be wearing at you funeral if he didn't make it back in time.

"The fever alone will kill her, but basically her system will shut down, bleeding, vomiting, defecation. Her body will basically try to rid itself of the poison, which is why she’s been sweating so much as well. It can spread past her reproductive system and start attacking her body all together.”

Dante’s jaw just dropped as he continued to listen to her.

“Infection can set in from bacteria, that will _definitely_ kill her. If left too long but still treated—her reproductive system can take a hit and she could still have to undergo surgery anyway despite us using the plant. Also, she won't be able to conceive anymore much like the other young lady…"

Dante let out a low shaky breath. "What's her chances of escaping with just a cough?"

"Well, if you get back in time I can immediately start working on her but until then all I can do is keep pumping her full of antibiotics. Right now she still has a chance, but without the proper medication; the time window varies. She can make it another day, week... Or she can be death within the hour... It all depends on you..." Donna couldn't stop trembling and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Do you know what could have caused this all?" Dante looked at her for a moment and then away.

"My theory is something in your semen didn't mix well with her egg. It could have been anything but I'd have to run several test on her and you to try and get to the bottom of it and by that time, she could already be dead. Maybe when you two did it, your skin was dirty or your just too strong in that state; I have no idea, Dante." Donna sighed.

“This is why I said you should have come to me for a solution… I know you probably weren’t thinking something like this would happen, but Dante, you know devils and humans aren’t meant to be. I know your parents beat those odds, but your father is fucking Sparda. I wouldn’t say no to him either.”

Despite the tension in the air the joke made both of them chuckle a bit.

“My mom… you know what, I don’t even want to get into that conversation because it’s getting gross in my head.”

Donna gave him a weak smile and took his hands, “I think it’s wonderful that a human is in love with you. You rarely see things like this happen and it makes me have faith in that maybe one day we can all get along and just share the world.”

She sighed because everything she hoped for was just wishful thinking, still, Dante had to give it to her for keeping her faith so strong.

Not only did your life hang in Dante's hands, but her hands as well. It was her job to keep you alive while he went out to obtain the plant that could save you and if anything happened to you before he could get back—poor Donna.

"Stay with her, I'll get there. Just... Don, please. This girl means the world to me. Don't let her die."

"Dante I would never let a patient die. But sweetheart, I'm just a demon...I don’t really know how humans work…"

"No, Don. You're not a _demon_ , you're a savior. You save lives daily and without you these people would be gone. Look, I'm sorry about the whole gun thing but when you feel strongly about something; you'll do anything to protect it." Dante didn't look at her, avoiding her gaze by starring at his boots.

"...I know. That's why I believe in you. I know you'll save her...You need to go now, every single second counts." Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and then his cheek. "You got this, Dante."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I except a threesome when I return."

Donna ended up choking on her saliva since the statement was random. “Wha-“

“I know you touched her. Not sure what you two did but I smelt you when you rushed out of there. Smelt just like an orgasm. Don’t worry, I’m not mad anymore. I think It’s pretty hot now the more I think about it.”

Donna relaxed and smirked, she may not have given your demon daddy any play, but she did seem to enjoy flirting with him, though she never really planned on acting out any of the things she said she’d do to him. Which is why he ended up giving her the nickname _‘Donnanatrix’._

Donna herself was the leading one when it came to her sexual partners; often being a tease and after implementing punishments to assert her dominance. She’d dished out her fair share of spankings and hair pulling in her time and she even went as far as to tying her victims up and leaving them passed out from the shaking orgasms she would apply with the help of her insane toy collection.

She pulled the front of his shirt and put her knee right between his open legs, "Mm, well I don't know about pleasing _you_ , but we just might have to share her. She is quite the catch to be a mortal."

Dante chuckled. "We'll see."

She gave him another encouraging speech before wishing him luck and promising to keep you safe.

For her life's sake.

*****

As Donna stated, the place was indeed swarming with guards. Dante sighed and shook his head, though appearing to be humans in their military outfits with guns; he could sense a much greater force in front of him, devils.

He wanted to talk to you before he left but you were just so tired and could barely keep your eyes open, not to mention you were pressed for time before your sickness began chipping away at more than just your reproductive system.

Donna said she’d save him the trouble and just fill you in on everything once you woke up and even though she had to use her tail to pry your demon daddy off of you, she couldn’t help but to smile and feel happy at the love you two shared.

It was simply beautiful; a half devil and human in love. Regardless of being a full demon or not, the fact that something with wings, razor sharp teeth and nails was so gentle and caring when it came to something so precious and delicate as a mortal continued to give her hope that one day the world would be at peace.

*****

Dante smirked to himself and strolled up to the gate where the head warden stood; her gun by her side ready to fire. Even while being surrounded by over two dozen men Dante still kept his cocky demeanor up despite him being a nervous wreak on the inside. However, he had to maintain focus in order to save you.

He fox whistled and spoke as he made his way up to her, "Aren't you just a pretty devil in high heels."

She must have been the one Donna mentioned who told her about the plant. The whole place seemed off, but Dante couldn’t help but to wonder why she wasn’t allowed back inside the place. Without warning, the warden swung at the man and he effortlessly dodged it, landing right back on his feet after he jumped out of the way.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that to catch me, baby, though you could have just said I wasn’t welcome here." Dante rolled out the way of another attack from her before all the men began firing at him on her command.

Your demon daddy just laughed and shifted into his demonic state; his strong armor like wings shrouding his body and protecting him from any damage.

Like bulletproof glass, the bullets just bounced off and cascaded to the floor leaving the men left with no choice but to empty their clips.

Once the ammo downpour stopped, Dante spread his powerful wings, revealing his uninjured body and drew his devil sword.

"Alright. Well I see I need an invitation.”

Within the blink of her eye; Dante fired rounds into the guards she had standing behind her, instantly taking them down. The action obviously surprised her, and she stepped back now in fear. With another command she instructed her men to reload their clips and try again to take him down.

“Aha! Now I’ve got your attention, let's get this party started." He smirked.

*****

The warden watched as Dante took flight and began a vicious assault on her men. Blood and guts sprayed around the ground as the dozens of solders surrounded your demon daddy.

Dante just zipped and dodged attack after attack; he was definitely enjoying himself with the amount of laughter he was carrying on.

The men were too slow and some of their attacks were so off, they ended up assaulting their fellow comrades.

After the last demon solider was slain, Dante slipped back into his human form and tried again to talk to the warden.

"It's just you and me now, baby. Surely you would like a date?" He smirked and bowed in front of her, the guts of her men splayed all across the land and on his boots.

"Sparda..." The Warden turned her nose in the air and bared her sharp teeth at the man.

Dante laughed, "Holy hell, you're born to a king and everyone knows you. Ha! imagine that!"

"What are you here for? To rob me of my land??"

"What? No! I don't care about your stupid land. I'm looking for this plant." He said, taking the dried useless shrub Donna gave him from his coat pocket and tossing it to the Warden.

She looked at the item and then back at Dante. "Where did you get this??" She took a whiff of the plant. "Donna..."

Donna's unique essence lingered on the plant and from the sound of the warden's voice didn’t seem like she really cared for her.

"You're working for that bitch?" The warden spat.

"Not nearly, it's for my own reasons, you know where it is?" Dante stood with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

He had adrenaline pumping through his veins; eager to find the plant and get back to you before he lost you.

"This plant is commonly used to treat fertility poisoning..." She gave Dante a look once she seen that he didn’t desire to harm her and perhaps if she wouldn’t have sicked her men on him then they too would still be alive.

"Yep, that's what Don said. So do you know where it is, or not? Because I don't have time to waste. I can put a bullet in your head now or you can help."

"It only grows in the highest mountain peak and even still that's guarded by a dragon with a very devious master.”

"All that for a plant?" Dante scoffed.

"It's not the plant it's guarding, you have to cross through its lair to get to the side where the plant grows. The warden explained.

"How effective is that thing?"

"If prepared by Donna; whomever she is should be up and back to normal in two weeks after treatment."

"You know how to get to the mountain?"

"I do..." The warden walked a distance with Dante behind her. She saw helping the man would end with her life still intact.

Not to mention she had some questions for him about how he knew Donna and who she was herself.

Meanwhile, Donna kept you company.

*****

"How long have Dante and you been a thing?" Donna asked, taking the thermometer out your mouth and checking it.

Unfortunately your fever was back and pretty high but at least you weren't throwing up at the moment.

"I've never kept count. Just enjoyed his company." You sighed and scooted around to get comfortable, though it was only so much you could do with your fever making you weak.

"Oh, you two seem so happy. He really cares about you..." Donna grabbed a fresh towel out the cabinet and went to the sink to soak it in cool water.

"I love him. I just want him back already..."

"He'll be back, he's going to save you and after you're better, maybe you two can get back to working on that little family of yours." She gave you a comforting smile and pressed the cloth to your heated skin gently.

Everything hurt. Every poke, jab, bump or caress felt like glass being drug against your delicate membrane. The room continuously spun, and your vision kept blurring. You constantly had to pee since your body was fighting against the fertility poisoning but since you couldn't move around you were given a catheter. Extremely uncomfortable, especially every time you would cough.

If Dante didn't get back soon then he wouldn't have a little girl to come back to.

"I don't know..." You rubbed your tummy, though it still remained flat; the thought of your little one kicking around made you feel a bit better despite you dying.

Your mind was set on you being a mother and you were slowly preparing yourself for it mentally ever since Donna first stated that you could have been expecting.

And then out of nowhere that feeling was stripped away from you.

Deep down inside you were heartbroken but you had no choice but to remain what little bit of strong you could. For Dante's sake. If you could keep it together, even on your death bed; he had no excuse to be acting out because he was upset.

"I know this could make you not want to try again but I believe since Dante was in such a strong heat, maybe that's why things didn't work."

"We've done it like a zillion times before. This has never happened before."

"Well, how many times has he been in heat since you've started doing it?" Donna grabbed her clipboard, prepared to take notes to try to get a better understanding of what happened to you.

"This is the first time, we haven't been intimate that long, just a few months but um... Well we really have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves." You blushed and gave a weak smile.

With as much sex as you and your demon daddy had, you should have had a bus full of little devils running around by now.

"How many times a day on average?" Donna wrote something down and drummed her pen between her fingers waiting for your response.

"Oh god, I don't know. three? five? It could be seven. I have no idea." You groaned and realized maybe you were slipping into the door of a sex addict, though it was just with one person.

But since you did a lot of role playing; that one person was multiple when it came to who was instructing you to get on your knees.

Donna laughed. "Oh, someone's a busy girl. Dante that good, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. We do a lot of experimenting; try different things. So I'm always looking forward to what doorway or back alley he's going to bend me over in next. I didn't even know I could put my knees by my ears until two weeks ago."

Donna had already touched you, so surely you had nothing to hide anymore since she knew about you and Dante as well. You'd tell her every encounter your demon daddy and you shared if you weren't currently slipping unconscious.

She gently shook you back awake. "I know you're weak, dear. But you got to try and stay awake."

She sighed and wiggled your I.V to keep your antibiotics flowing. "I'm terrified if you fall asleep, the fever can make you go comatose."

"This shit sucks." You coughed and brought a towel to your mouth. "We could be out on a job right now."

"Well if you were actually pregnant, you'd have to be on bed rest. There's no way you'd be able to hunt."

"He'd say the same thing. I actually thought he would be upset that I was. He seemed more happier than me." You smiled. "He's certainly has come a long way with loving me."

"Maybe I can get you on some fertility pills, help you to ovulate and strengthen your reproductive system since it's taking a beating."

"Gee, thanks but I'd have to talk it over with daddy—Dante first." Your cheeks flushed pink and Donna gave you a warm smile.

"Well whatever you decide, I'm here to help!" She checked your forehead and dabbed the cool cloth to your skin.

"Just hang in there, dear. Dante will save you!"

*****

Dante made his way up the foot of the mountain with no problem, up until he got to the entrance where he was greeted by a group of very angry orgs.

He fanned the air and laughed. "Man you guys stink, you live by water and still smell like you've been buried in shit."

The first org swung it's club at him and of course he dodged it with no hesitation.

"Whoops, ya missed."

Dante toyed with the beast for the longest before he decided he was wasting too much time and needed to find the plant. "I don't have time for you guys, I got a pretty babe who's waiting for my return." He swung his devil sword, knocking the beasts back.

The group of orgs all fell like dominoes and Dante pushed this opportunity to fire rounds into the crumbling rocks above. A cascade of mountain rain down on the creatures and he advanced forward with them buried behind.

He was determine to get to the top so he could kill whatever dragon and master the warden mentioned and also to save you. He’d found out that the warden was actually Donna’s mother. He couldn’t believe it but the more he talked with her the more her daughter’s features stuck out within her. He explained to her what happened to you and she wished you the best of luck.

Donna’s mother was too a strong believer in hopes that devils and humans could live together with no problem. She explained why her daughter also wasn’t permitted to return to the hell gate; for her safety mostly and because she didn’t want Donna to get trapped there since she was doing a great service to the many devils that roamed your world.

Despite their disagreements, Donna’s mother was proud of her daughter and wished her nothing but the best. She didn’t agree with all her daughter’s methods, but for the most part she continued to root for her.

The warden promised to keep the area clear and the gate open until your demon daddy’s return, so she ordered for more of her men to be sent to protect the land while Dante continued to slash and carve his way up the mountain to the great beast.

*****

Back at Donna's clinic you were up telling her the story about when you first stumbled upon a demon.

"I was young, maybe 16? I'm not sure but I was on a walk with my boyfriend at the time and.. Well he was murdered that night by a demon..."

Donna looked a bit surprised by your story, not expecting it to be so quick and blunt. She also suddenly didn’t understand why you would be so enamored with Dante if your first encounter with a devil was an unpleasant one.

"And I don't know, I was sad but at the same time I never understood why he was killed. We didn't have anything worthwhile and later in life I found out he made a terrible deal. A life of happiness in exchange for something more." You coughed up blood and wiped your mouth.

"I was his happiness and he had to die. He died happy." You gave a small smile. “He died for me that night… and I don’t know. Since then I’ve always wondered if all devils were bad or if some were good.”

Donna just listened despite having other patients she needed to attend to. You were somehow her main concern, but she couldn’t completely abandon her duty as a doctor.

"I'll be back, dear. Don't fall asleep, try not to. Count down for me from 100."

You nodded and sat up the best you could. "99, 98, 97-"

Donna nodded back and left quickly to go check in with the rest of the hospital.

You managed to get to 70 before you burst into a fit of coughs.

Your coughs turned to gags and your gags turned into vomit. You pressed the help button by your bed and Donna came crashing in your room despite her being down the hall and tending to another patient. She ordered her nurses to take over as she rushed to you.

"Shit." She quickly went over to assist you the best she could be turning you on your side so you wouldn’t choke.

Though it wasn't much she could do but let you puke, terror began to rise as you began to spot bleed and she ended up having to take your catheter out to stop cross contamination from it getting in the tube and in your urethra.

"Fuck, Dante please hurry..."

You also were having a hard time breathing from you many coughing fits, you constantly gasping for air so after she’d finished making sure you had enough padding to take care of the bleeding situation, she placed you on oxygen that helped you quite a bit.

"This is going to be uncomfortable but just inhale." She sighed and wiped your fiery skin.

"Hang in there, dear."

Donna was shaking the whole time and while she may have gotten you stable again for the time being, your fertility poisoning was tearing you down slowly and if Dante didn’t make it back soon, then he wouldn’t have a little girl to come back to at all.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!   
> So many emotions here. Your demon daddy has definitely come a long way from saying he didn't want anything serious ^_^  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where Donna continues to keep you alive and Dante continues to go after that plant!  
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Survived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue our journey on your demon daddy saving you!!!  
> What will happen?  
> Read on and find out! :D  
> As always; them errors be lurking guys lol so sorry if you spot any  
> Enjoy!

"Am I going to die?" You whispered.

"I won't let you, dear—Dante won't let you die." Donna kept a cool towel on your face and sat with you.

"Where is he?"

"He went to retrieve me this plant. It treats fertility poisoning. I've used it in devils, but it should still work for humans."

You nodded.

"...So um, will I be able to have babies after this?" You worried your lip between your teeth.

"I'm hoping you'll be able to even get through this." Donna sighed and rested her head on her hand.

The sun was up again so that meant a day had past and you were still alive. Donna did her best to keep you going but she was worried since she didn’t know how much time you had left and that Dante would have made it back by now. She herself knew it was no easy task, but she continued to keep her faith strong and watch over you to the best of her ability.

"How many cases of this have you seen?"

"Quite a few, though yours is the first human case I've seen. You rarely and I mean rarely see a mortal and a devil together. I think we should all just love one another as we are. We weren't ask to fucking be born this way."

It was obvious Donna disliked humans though she cared for you as if you were her own kind. Part of it was because she feared your demon daddy and the rest because she didn’t dislike _all_ humans. Just the ones who wanted to exterminate her fellow devils.

"They hate us as if we're the problem. Not ever devil is evil and not every human is a saint, but they hunt us down and kill us all..."

"But, you're friends with Dante? We do that shit for a living. Why do you accept us?" You managed to sit up and breathe on your own since Donna's conversing interested you.

"Dante may kill his own kind but he has his reasons. He's an exterminator not a murder. It's not like he goes out of his way to hunt us down and murder us all; only the bad ones." Donna wiggled your IV to keep your antibiotics flowing.

You seemed to have simmered down for the time being, but she wasn't going to let you have a chance to experience another flare.

"And me?"

"Well, you love him and even though he's part mortal, he's still a demon overall. A human couldn’t take getting shot in the head or stabbed with a sword. Nor could they survive fucking hypothermia off and on for two months." Donna reminisced about when Dante got severely injured and she worked day and night to keep him alive.

"No matter what he does and how hard he tries, he'll never be what you are and the fact that you accept that and look past that is beautiful. You love Dante for his heart and not the devil he really is. You two remind me of Beauty and the Beast." She gave you a smile and got up from her stool.

Her aged features really started to show since she was tired, but Donna wasn't going to rest until you were better.

*****

Meanwhile, Dante continued his way up the mountain to retrieve the plant. He stumbled upon more demons on his way who didn't stand a chance against his devil sword.

It always was a joy to know you were nearly untouchable but then again, always coming out on top got boring after a while. Dante needed a challenge and boy was he about to get one.

"Ah, c'mon boys. Surely you have more fight in you?" Dante pouted as the last demon took its finally breath and collapsed. He'd discovered that the mountain was actually an ancient burial ground that just so happened to be cursed.

Of course it was.

He used his amazing strength to navigate the interior of an opening he was forced to enter since going up the mountain was out of the question. A storm brewed up north and even though he could have just flown up, Dante enjoyed the fight and the challenge that it took.

Surely flying up the mountain wouldn't be _that_ easy anyway.

Besides, according to the map Donna gave, he was getting closer to the top, but a group of disfigured creatures kept him occupied in the meantime.

*****

Donna refreshed your antibiotics and up the dosage. Your fever was gone for the moment and she managed to get your vomiting under control. However, you began experiencing abdominal pain that had her concerned.

"What do you feel dear?" She asked as she slipped a pair of gloves on.

"Like really bad cramps." You pouted and clutched your tummy.

"Okay, um... do me a favor, turn on your back and prop your legs up for me."

You nodded and did as you were instructed. Donna grabbed her stool and pushed the blanket up.

"Oh my fucking goodness... shit, shit. Um, give me a second." She frantically ran out of your room so quickly that she nearly fell.

You weren't sure what startled Donna, but your curiosity caused you to reach between your legs. Warm liquid coated your fingers and you dared not to look. Your heart began thumping in your chest and slowly your fever returned. Your anxiety was through the roof and you didn't know if you were going to live or not.

Silent tears fell from your eyes at the thought of you leaving Dante behind. You loved him dearly and would do anything for him and it was obvious he'd do the same for you. You never thought in a million years that the one person who you loved would bring unintentional harm to you.

The incident was no one’s fault and if you could find out went wrong; perhaps there could be a way to take measures to ensure it would never happen again since Dante would experience another heat cycle.

You didn't need to look at your hand to know the liquid you felt was blood. You could just feel your body straining to rid itself of the infection. You assumed your body was trying to cleanse itself as if it was your monthly.

Donna came rushing back into your room with a group of nurses were they began transferring you to a to another unit of the hospital. Apparently you couldn’t be woke for whatever was happening and you ended up getting a sedation.

You were so weak that you instantly slipped asleep.

*****

By the time you woke up again you were back in your room with tubes and more needles in you. Donna was asleep next to your bed and Dante still wasn't back yet.

You just laid there for the longest thinking about life and how if you didn't make it who all you would be leaving behind. Your parents would probably try to kill your demon daddy; mainly your father. He despised Dante to the fullest since he was about 14 years older than you. Though your age gap meant nothing to you, everyone you encountered seemed to raise a brow to your unusual relationship.

You got questions about if Dante was your dad somethings and even if he was harming you. You didn't look 28 but you definitely were. You were rather short, not to mention relatively slim—not big nor small but a little bit past average. You were the perfect size for your height and even though you looked not a day over 18, Dante didn't view you as a little girl. Surely you were a little bit past half his age, but you were his little girl because you were half his size as well.

He could literally pick you up with one hand and bend you in so many different positions. He could fuck you nearly anywhere and you fit perfectly in the floor of the car when he wanted your mouth while he drove. You were just so tiny and delicate which he loved since he got to take care of you.

On top of you being his small companion, Dante felt the need to attend to you more since he was so much older than you. Surely you knew about the world, but he'd seen shit not even he could believe. You may also had a few daddy issues since your real dad abandoned you for a while.

Dante fit the role perfectly and though you were just joking that day about him being your demon daddy, it was the best line you'd come up with since it planted a seed right in your heart that quickly grew into love for your partner.

You two were good friends and Dante would often flirt with you, but he never meant any harm. He would tease you since you went through guys like days of the week; said you needed someone older and also a _real **man**_ to properly satisfy you. Not only in bed but in life as well.

You were starting to think he was referring to himself now.

*****

“Hey, how are you feeling, dear?” Donna woke with sleepy eyes and a tired voice. She jumped up abruptly and didn’t even realize she was asleep.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it out of this, Don…” You sighed and turned on your side; tried to anyway.

“You will. I promise you will. I know Dante will be back any minute now, just have faith.”

“I’m tired. I feel horrible… Just tell him that I love him please.”

Donna frowned and went to you, “You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.”

You wanted to believe her. You wanted to believe Dante would be back in time but the only thing you could think about was death. Your stomach still cramped and you were straining so much to vomit that it felt like your head would explode from all the pressure.

There was no way you’d be able to walk away from bleeding and your fever, but Donna didn’t give up, she wouldn’t give up; she couldn’t give up.

*****

While she continued to keep you alive the best she could, Dante had finally made it to the top of the mountain.

Both Donna and her mother mentioned he’d know he was close to the flower since it had a distinctively tangy smell. The air around him smelt like floral and lemons with hints of mangos perhaps.

The top of the mountain smelt like a lot of things actually—mostly death and the unique aroma of the plant.

“Surely I’m not about to just walk my ass over here and get this plant.” Dante sighed and shook his head.

He replaced his two pistols in his hand with his devil sword and waltzed around a bit before a low growl made him smirk.

“Of course. Ya know, I don’t know if my little girl is still alive but after I defeat you, we’re going to celebrate. I’d invite you to the party, but you’ll be dead.”

“Any being that sees fit to tread my home shall be fed to the great beast!” An armored figured jumped from a ledge and tried to hit Dante with a round of throwing stars but he dodged every single one and landed right on his feet.

“With aim that terrible you should have just jumped in your pet’s mouth.” Dante laughed and dodged more attacks but stopped once he felt a gust of hot and smelly air right on the back of his neck.

“Ah me and my big mouth.” He shook his head as the dragon roared at him.

“My great beast! Devour this rodent immediately!”

Dante manage to sever the head of the armored being by throwing his devil sword like a boomerang, unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky at dodging the attack of the dragon swallowing him whole.

Your demon daddy was now demon chow and he had an even bigger problem than you being ill. Now he had to find a way out of the beast before he got digested or came out the other end.

*****

“My father hates, Dante. He calls me every day, but I don’t answer. He tells me to leave him and that he only wants me for my body…”

Donna continued to keep you company and chat with you about life.

“Your father sounds like he just doesn’t understand the damage he caused by leaving you behind.”

“He didn’t damage me. I guess..”

“Dear, you definitely have daddy issues.” She laughed a bit and checked your temperature.

“Well, I just know that I like being taken care of. I mean, I can do for myself but it’s nice to have someone who will do it all and not feel like he has to do it. Dante wants to take care of me, so I let him. I let him do all the things he does to me. My father thinks he takes advantage of me…”

“You’re an adult, love, and if you want to continue life with Dante then I say go for it. You two should just disappear like I did… I left everything behind to be here and take care of my people. I do miss my mom and everyone else back home but being away from all that negativity opened up so many opportunities for me.”

Donna sighed in relief when she seen that your fever had went down.

“Cutting your father out of your life won’t make you a bad daughter. You deserve happiness and him harassing you isn’t what father’s are supposed to do. They’re supposed to love their little girls and understand them. Support them and be there when they fall down.”

You listened to her words as she spoke and despite you wanting to break down from her truthfulness, you nodded your head and let her continue to comfort you.

*****

Dante ventured around the belly of the beast for so long that he began perspiring from the intense heat inside. He smelt awful and would need at least two showers.

He’d dropped his devil sword when he swung it at the armored figured and didn’t have a chance to retrieve it. His bullets only seemed to give the dragon indigestion and speed the digestion process up even more.

With the odds stacked against him and time continuing to tick there was only one logically thing that Dante could do.

“Don’t worry, little girl, your demon daddy is on his way back to you.” He concentrated his energy and focused hard as the beast began to take note of the overwhelming force coursing through it’s body.

The dragon had travelled to the very top of the mountain where it sat to digest it’s meal, but things didn’t seem to settle well with the odd tasting snack it’d consumed. Dante’s devil sword began to rumble in the debris it flew in and the dragon began to get fidgety since the mountain began to creak.

With the blink of an eye, the devil sword flew through a wall in the mountain and pierced the dragon’s stomach—going straight to its respectable owner. Dante absorbed the strength of his sword and his body transformed into his beautiful ultimate state. The beast roared since a gigantic abyss of darkness was just driven through its seemingly indestructible body.

Dante’s large wings easily pierced the armored skin but he himself didn’t break free. Instead, the dragon began expecting something more than just stomach pain as your demon daddy fired a ferocious burst of energy off inside the beast—exploding it’s heart and insides from within.

The dragon’s guts painted the ground and walls of the mountain as well as it rained down like some disturbed downpour.

There stood behind after the beast was no more, a much small beast but one that didn’t need large scales and a tail the length of a school bus to do damage. Though he couldn’t maintain it for very long, the amount of strength and energy coursing through Dante’s veins was enough to bring the mountain down too.

He fell to the ground a man once again and it took him a second to get to his feet but once he was upright, he turned to see the chaos he’d caused.

“Whoops.” Dante laughed a bit as piece of the mountain glaciered down the side and dragon guts continued to rain.

The unique smell of the fertility plant snapped him out of his marveling and he hastily snatched up handfuls of it.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m coming. Please still be alive.”

Once he felt like he’d gathered enough, Dante saw going back down the way he came up was out of the question as the mountain began to crumble completely from the amount of force he used. Flying back seemed like the only way and that’s exactly what he did as he nearly became rubble along with the dragon and it’s master.

*****

Hours passed and back at the hospital, Donna was having a nervous breakdown because you weren’t responsive. She had to preform CPR on you to get you back breathing and she thought all hope was lost until the sound of glass shattering could be heard from the front of the building.

Screaming and gunshots could be heard as well and she sat with you holding your hand. Donna had tears on her face because she was too frighten to go out and discover what all the commotion was about.

“DONNA!!!!”

The voice she heard was distorted but she recognized it immediately. Dante literally came bursting through the door with blood covering his demonic body. The security team unfortunately thought it would be a good idea to stop a man on a mission and ended up with their guts painted on the yellow hospital walls.

“Oh my fucking god, Dante!” Donna jumped up and used her own demon strength to stop him from going to you.

You were barely breathing and the last thing your demon daddy needed to see was that.

“Get out of my fucking way, Don!”

“Dante stop it! Did you get the plant??” Her pretty pink skin got tainted with crimson as she tackled the man down and pinned him.

Dante shoved the bag of plants he’d collected in her hands and immediately Donna called a group of nurses with her. She didn’t have time to get a medicine whipped up for you, so surgery was going to have to take place.

“What do you mean surgery?! You said—”

“Look, I know what I said but damnit, Dante! She’s fucking dying and if you don’t get out of my way then you’re going to lose her!”

Donna was upset with the whole front of her hospital being damaged, but she would have to deal with the slaughter that Dante dealt to her staff later.

Dante wanted to object, he wanted to kill the rest of the devils in the building, but he watched as Donna pulled you away into the operating room to save your life.

*****

The sun was up again when He was woken up. Dante was asleep in the hallway right outside your operation room after being kicked out and tranquilized—yes Donna had to have him put to sleep because he was so erratic and causing to much stress to her.

“Dante…” Donna tapped his shoulder and didn’t even have the strength to flinch as he sprang up and had her pinned against the wall.

“Where is she!? Is she alive!? How is she doing??” Dante slammed Donna against the wall again and this time she winced.

“She’s asleep, Dante. She’s okay now….”

Dante looked at her and let her go before backing away. “Prove it.”

Donna sighed but pulled him into your room to show him you sound asleep with tubes all over your body but from the steady beat of your heart beat on the machine made Dante nearly fall to his knees.

You were alive, no long riddled with fertility poisoning. The plant worked like a charm along with Donna and her teams determination to save you.

“If you would have taken maybe 10 minutes longer… well.” She supported his weight since your demon daddy was so overwhelmed.

“You did it, Dante. You saved your… um—” Donna smiled a bit. “Your uh…”

“You saved my little girl, Don…” Dante looked at her and touched her face. “T-t-thank you…”

Despite being exhausted, Donna gave her friend a big hug and just held him for a moment. So many emotions were being poured from one body to the next as the two gave off a wave of pheromones.

“I’ll disregard you killing my staff… but you fucking owe me big time for this.”

“Whatever you want.” Dante sighed and looked back at you.

You survived 3 days of hell and you would live to be his little girl for many more.

*****

"So.... how long have you two been dating?" Donna asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and Dante one as well.

She definitely needed it for the work she put in with saving your life. She hadn't been to sleep in three days, and no one was even sure how she was still going. Perhaps it could have been the fact that Dante had a gun to her head the whole time she operated on you.

He watched as you shed blood and as Donna pissed herself several times when your heartrate would faulter.

If she could work under that amount of pressure then she was convinced at that point she could cure cancer. Several long hours of harsh words and constant threats were endured while you slipped in and out of near death states.

Dante had only felt so stressed one other time in his life; years ago and he hated it. He hated feeling like he'd be alone for majority of his life again. Your demon daddy couldn't lose you—not his little girl.

Killing Donna wouldn't bring you back, but someone had to feel his wrath.

He was extremely quiet and wouldn't look up from his hands. His voice was low and all four of his limbs would not stop trembling.

Your demon daddy was a nervous wreck and Donna had never seen the man so uneasy.

Despite him knowing you'd be okay; Dante just couldn't get over the fact that he'd nearly killed you. He swore to himself that if he ever went through such an intense heat again that he would just leave and not tell you where he went.

He'd go far, far away where you'd never look or even remotely think to. Dante couldn't risk losing you again because he'd never forgive himself for it.

"We're not dating, Don." Dante sighed and tried to sip his coffee, but he ended up spilling it since his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"So what are you doing then? Wasting her time? Surely you didn't go through all that trouble for her just to be some piece of ass to you." Donna rolled her eyes and took a seat behind her desk.

Her office was warm and cozy, and she’d often spend most of her time there. She had a couch she slept on and a mini fridge to fill her belly. Donna was dedicated to her work and also it kept her off the radar from hunters.

"Don, don't make me shoot you." Dante managed to sit his coffee cup down, but he still seemed to be rattled.

Donna sighed. "You're different now."

"Why? Because I don't care for you anymore? You kind of rejected me one too many times and—”

"That's not what I meant, smart ass." She gritted her teeth and shifted in her chair, obviously irritated.

"That girl in there almost died and it's my fault." Dante took a sip of his coffee, his shaky hands settling down the more he consumed the warm beverage.

He didn't know it, but Donna slipped a little something extra in his drink to take the edge off. She'd dealt with your demon daddy in the past and she knew of how aggressive he could be; something to sedate his inner beast and let his human side relax.

"You didn't know this would happen. You can't blame no one. It's not like you can control it."

"I should have done something different. I shouldn't have let her talk me into it." Dante relaxed in his chair and his voice softened as well as the angered expression on his face.

"You didn't know, Dante. Again, you had to mate." Donna shook her head and attempted to derive some of the self-condemnation from her friend.

"I should have just left for a week. I could have fought it out I shouldn't have touched her, Don."

Despite the six happy pills Donna slipped in his drink; Dante may have not been a big guy but the raging beast within was quite vigorous and she felt like she'd tranquilized him enough for the day, but your demon daddy's nerves were such in shambles that the effects only lasted momentary.

"But she's better. She'll live and you can continue to love her."

"...Yeah." Dante finally made eye contact with Donna, but his eyes seemed wet.

It surprised the hell out of her since she'd never seen him shed a tear. Let him tell it, devil's never cry.

"Aw, sweetie. Dry your eyes and smile. The storm has cleared and once your sunshine rises; you two can create brighter and better days." Donna handed Dante a tissue, but he didn't accept it.

"No need. S'just allergies." Dante did that sniff where it sounds like your clearing your nasal passage and throat all at the same time.

"Ha! And what are you allergic to, mister? Besides the bullshit you're spewing! It's okay to cry, Dante. Devils cry. They also love and poison their mates but hey! We all make mistakes." Donna laughed and she even managed to get a small twitch at the corners of your demon daddy's lips.

Dante just shook just head and stood up. "Next time, try seven pills; might just put me to bed."

Donna's lips parted but no words escaped. Of course Dante knew she drugged him, but it was only for his wellbeing.

"I cannot thank you enough, Don. I really owe you one."

"You can repay me by going on supply runs for me. Since you can't pay with money, you can pay with your exuberant talent. Oh, and find me a new staff. Since you took out my front desk people and security."

"Or, you can go to hell." Dante scoffed and went to the door. “They tried to stop me but I didn’t have time for that shit.”

"Oh you are just the sweetest devil." Donna laughed and went to walk him out. "You better fucking tell me next time if your screwing someone. Save me the hell of having to go to ten buck two to save them."

"Well, she's not going anywhere so if I'm back it'll be because of her or because I'm in heat again."

Dante turned to Donna before he left and just looked at her for a second.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all, sweetie." She smiled and looked up at him.

Her heels and lab coat were off; her light pink dress visible along with her fishnets. Donna looked like a hot pinup girl in which your demon daddy was drawing ideas from for something similar for you.

Dante wouldn't mind seeing you dressed like a maid; you'd be his sexy little housekeeper and instead of money he'd pay you in inches.

"You should get some rest—we both should. Goodnight, Dante." Donna kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder and Dante returned the affection but on the lips.

It was a light kiss that barely touched down; his lips feeling like a feather against hers at the light contact they made. Dante didn't finish the kiss and he pulled away from her before caressing her chin and going back to your room.

The kiss wasn’t sexual nor meant anything. It was his way of showing just how appreciative he was for her help. Though they had their past, Dante didn’t desire to fool around with Donna. She was a devil and he wouldn’t dare slip down that slope.

Despite Donna not finding interest in your demon daddy, Dante's alluring and sweet behavior left her blushing and a tingle in her pearl. She let out a huff and shut her door, locking it before falling down on her couch.

*****

Dante could barely keep his eyes open, but he also couldn't sleep without seeing your pretty ones first. On top of being exhausted, the pills Donna slipped him were pulling his body into fluffy clouds and sweet ocean waves.

His mind was becoming a haze and his imagination took him to a beach. It was peaceful. The tantalizing aroma of cheesy pepperoni pizza lingered in the air and sitting in the pearly white sand was you.

You dawned a red bikini and you had a glass of his favorite whiskey tucked between your fingers. You beckoned your demon daddy over and prepared the perfect relaxion set for him.

Your mouth wrapped tight around his dripping length while he filled his belly with pizza and booze. The wind was pleasant and the weather warm. Nothing else mattered except he was getting blown by his good girl while he enjoyed his favorite treat.

All that was missing was a strawberry sundae. Of course demon daddy's little girl wouldn't forget. You prepared the delicious dessert, and had it specially delivered to him by another… **_you_**?

Apparently in this vision you had a doppelganger who fed him the sundae while the other you continued to please him with your mouth.

Things started getting really intense up until Dante's dreams began to become _dreams_. The clouds began coming to life and the sand could talk. Your demon daddy was no longer day dreaming but now sound asleep with his hand holding yours.

You got transferred back to your room where you rested peaceful getting better.

Even with all the weird things happening in the dream, things were still quite pleasant; you splashing around in the water with the man you loved.

However, suddenly things took a turn for the worst, the sky grew dark and the water turned into a violent wave of vengeance.

Dante urged you out the watery abyss, but something grabbed you and snatched you away from him. In reality, Dante began to stir and make noises in his sleep, and it slowly began to wake you up.

Back in dreamland, He grabbed you and aimed to save you, but the great force took you right away and ripped you in two. It wasn't your death that had him waking up in a fit of shouts.

Nor was it the fact that the sand was making jokes with the sky about the beach umbrella's that spoke Spanish oddly enough.

No.

It was _whom_ that violently murdered you that had you shaking your demon daddy awake since he was fighting himself in his sleep.

Dante watched as his devil form mutilated your body right in front of his eyes. He observed you die, and it was by none other than himself. Your blood dyed the ocean and things suddenly weren't so pleasing. He was to blame, he let it happen.

No one but his own self.

His demon watched him the whole time, a sinister grin on his face—wickedness coursing through his veins. **_‘You can’t save her; you’ll never truly save her from yourself’_**

“No!!” Dante argued with himself in his sleep and apparently out loud as well.

"Dante!!" You weakly shook him and tried to shout but your body would only let you do so much.

Dante jumped up; his features practically transitioned into his devil form and the shriek he let out caused Donna to come flying in your room.

"Shit, what the hell was that?" She looked at you and then to your special person who was sweating profusely.

Dante panted harshly and watched as his beast slipped back beneath the surface. "Shit, did I wake you?" He laughed a bit since he'd startled nearly everyone in the hospital.

The cry he gave sounded like a cat getting its tail stepped on and to make it more comical; he hissed. Like literally hissed at you like a grumpy old cat.

“I think you woke everyone. Bad dream?” Donna assumed since she could sense the negative wave of pheromones Dante was giving off.

He just rubbed his face and nodded, “Got anything for those?”

"Hmm, I think I do. Hey, look who's woke." She looked over to you and smiled. “I think _she_ will make all those horrible images go away.”

Your eyes were barely open and the tube in your nose and throat were extremely uncomfortable, but you mustered up a weak smile.

"Don't move or talk, dear. You should rest some more. You're all better, now it's recovery time."

Dante pushed Donna to the side rudely and hugged you. Your bones were fragile, and the embrace hurt but the warmth from your demon daddy brought you to tears.

"Little girl..." Dante wanted to kiss you and squeeze you but all he could do was snuggle his scruffy face in your neck.

Since you couldn't speak, you just waved at your demon daddy and he kissed the side of your face.

"You think if we tell your shit father that I almost killed you that he'll hate me even more?"

You wanted to laugh and even though you couldn't, you tried to anyway, but it hurt and earned you a stern look from Donna.

"No jokes, Dante. She needs to rest." Donna tapped her bare foot and sighed.

She was exhausted and she knew how eager he was to talk to you, but you needed to recover from almost having to have your whole reproductive system removed.

"Sorry... I just really missed her."

"I know, but we all need rest. I can let you sleep in one of the other rooms tonight since a bed is a lot more comfortable than that chair and couch."

"No. I sleep in my office chair all the time. I'm not leaving her, Don." Dante shook his head and didn’t move from your side.

“Okay fine but just let me go grab something for your dreams really fast.”

*****

Donna slipped to her office for a brief moment to come back to Dante in your bed curled around you. She'd offered him a room for himself, but he declined saying he didn't want to be far from you, despite you coming out of treatment less than 2 hours ago.

She just smiled and instead of telling him to move, she draped a blanket over you two and turned the light above your bed off.

You were sound asleep, but Dante stayed up for a bit just watching you and making sure you were okay. He was exhausting himself, but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"You made it; I knew you would." He kissed your cheek and held you a bit tighter. "I love you, little girl."

You stirred around and your eyes fluttered open. The room was dark except for the equipment lights that you were hooked up to and even though you barely had the strength to open your eyes, you managed to turn over in your demon daddy's arms so you could face him.

"Mm, Dante..." You blinked a few times, letting your eyes adjust to being open after being shut for hours.

"Shh, rest babe. I'm not going anywhere." Dante kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms back around you.

"I haven't seen you in days... Let me enjoy your beauty." You gave a weak smile and tried to sit up but the only thing you could lift was your head for a brief moment before it was back against the pillow.

Dante laughed faintly and caressed your face. "You can admire this handsome face later. Sleep is more important."

You stubbornly shook your head. "B-but. I missed my demon daddy." You pouted and your eyes slipped back shut.

With the amount of medication circulating through your veins, you couldn't keep your eyes open even if you wanted to.

"Shhh, baby girl. Just rest, I promise I'll talk your ears off once you wake up later." Dante kissed you and pulled you, so your face was in his chest.

The warming spicy scent of your partner lulled you back to sleep instantly. Good thing he showered because just early he smelt like death and more death. You missed the distinct aroma of the man though, often finding comfort in it whenever he wasn't around but something that he'd touched was.

His scent would linger on the item and you'd cling onto it for dear life.

Much like how you were gripping his shirt at the moment.

Dante waited until you were in a deep sleep to finally shut his eyes and get some rest. His bad dream didn’t come back and he was more than grateful since he’d murdered you in it.

Sleeping next to you _was_ just what he needed.

*****

You woke the next morning to be alone in your bed. You still were so tired and even though a nurse came in to check on you and remove the tube from your throat, you still had to keep the one in your nose since you were doing quite a bit of coughing prior to you getting treatment.

Dante had went out for a walk and some alone time but instead of going back to your room, he knocked at Donna’s door and waited for her to answer so you could get more rest.

She was in her office going through paperwork; her glasses hanging down on her nose and her hair up in a bun.

Her lab coat was off, and she wore a simple black spaghetti strap dress. She didn’t go home and instead just showered and got ready in one of the vacant rooms.

Donna slipped her coat back on before answering.

"Dante... Come in." She smiled and let him in her office; shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" She asked as she prepared him a cup of coffee.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my little girl again…" Dante took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Oh, no problem but honestly you're the one who _you_ should be thanking. If it wasn't for you going out to get the plant then she wouldn't be here." Donna smiled and sat behind her desk, handing him the mug while she took a sip from hers.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t drug you this morning.”

Dante just laughed a bit but got back serious.

"Yeah... But you took care of her while I was gone, I appreciate that. You didn't let her down and you did way more than anyone has for her."

"Oh shush, it was nothing." Her cheeks flushed. "I enjoyed her company. She's quite the little talker."

"She really is. I love her." Dante sighed and sipped his coffee. "When can she go home?"

"Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on her for a few days. She just got out of treatment and I want to see how her body will react. If she's okay after Thursday, then she's all yours, stud."

Donna gave him a warm smile.

"Alright, thanks again Don." Dante went to give her a hug but didn't let go when she tried to retreat.

He was craving affection for some reason more than usual. Donna didn’t seem to mind the embrace though. She loved hugs and Dante gave some of the best ones.

“What was your dream about that had you smelling like a rotten egg?”

“I rather not talk about it; did you find something for them though?” Dante sighed and let her go.

“Sorry, dear. I wasn’t able to, but if you keep experiencing them then let me know.” Donna patted his shoulder and went to her office door.

“Alrighty. Any plans for today?”

“Repair my front lobby and staff. How about you?” She asked as the two strolled down the hall.

Dante laughed a bit since her response held sarcasm.

“Got business to handle. I’ll be back later to check on her…”

“She’ll be back up and running in no time.” Donna smiled and gave Dante another hug before watching him leave.

“Um, call me if anything happens!” Dante shouted to her before getting in the car and heading back to the office before he went out to take care of matters.

You were alive and so was she. The storm may have cleared but you had more rain clouds in your future.

But for the moment; the sun would shine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *victory music plays*  
> We shall live to see another day!🤗 yay!  
> Demon daddy is just the best he loves his tiny mortal.🖤  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Well, now that all that hoo-blah is out of the way, you're probably wondering what's in store for our dear devil hunting lovers?🤔  
> I actually have another request idea! So it'll be coming up really soon🙂.  
> I'm always taking ideas for this work so if you have any, feel free to share them! This story doesn't really have a main plot since it was originally supposed to just be a solo thing but demon daddy got really popular lol so I just HAD to continue!🤗 There was some mentions about a little demon baby coming into play and it may be sooner than you think😯😬!  
> But until then I have more kinky devil smut for everyone!😈  
> So stay tuned for whatever I come up with lol  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	19. Moving Foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your demon daddy continue to love one another and discuss somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long ass chapter of you and your horny devil ^_^   
> Enjoy!

A frustrated groan rumbled from the lower level of the office that sounded like an upset black bear that lost all it’s honey. The disturbance startled you and made you poke your head from your old bedroom.

Dante flopped down behind his desk and threw his long legs up top; another irked noise erupting from the man's chest. He let out what sounded like a relieved sigh and leaned back in his chair.

You slipped into the hallway and peeked out over the balcony. Your demon daddy looked disturbed, he had a pained look on his face and his shoulders were by his ears; tension deep in his veins.

Since you'd been recovering from your illness, Dante had to run jobs solo, which was never a problem. But taking care of you and trying to balance everything else out was taking its toll on him. You wanted to help but he wouldn’t let you since you were supposed to be on bed rest.

He was constantly tired, never able to get enough sleep since he literally had to do nearly everything for you.

Jobs had been flying in left and right for some odd reason; half having to be declined since there was no one else who could take care of you. Donna lived halfway across town but driving there and back every day plus taking care of you and taking jobs? 

He never understood how mothers could do it and he saluted them to the fullest.

Dante began to feel like a daddy for real, but he didn't mind. He loved taking care of his little girl but even he needed a break sometimes.

*****

You were breathing on your own now and even able to get up and move around. Donna’s mother was right about you being back to yourself in about 2 weeks. You still had slight abdominal pain but that was normal since you ended up having surgery instead of just treatment.

You were cleaning up your old bedroom—though you didn't sleep there anymore, you still had some items to retrieve to go cloud your partner’s room with. Dante didn’t really care to decorate and make his room his own since he hardly got to sleep there anyways but since you began working with him and taking away some of the jobs, he was able to add a few additional items to his space.

Nothing much but a few pieces of furniture and a very sultry painting of a woman that you asked he put on his side of the bed. In the end, Dante just put the painting in the restroom for multiple reasons that you didn’t want or need to know about just as long as he washed his hands after.

He just laughed at the time and wiped his wet hands all over you. Till this day you still don’t know what was on them, but you ended up stripping out your clothes in under a minute.

Your partner decided to turn your old bedroom into what he called _'The Princess Room'_

Though the title sounded like a sure way to spend the evening, it was quite the opposite.

This was the time out room where you went when your demon daddy felt like you were leaving your place of being a good girl, and or getting on his nerves and he wanted peace and quiet.

Dante irritated quickly. His little girl got annoying sometimes but your demon daddy still loved you, nonetheless. Some days you just needed your off switch flipped.

You hated being locked in there though; nothing to do but to think about why you decided to misbehave in the first place. You’d only been in there a few times, but each time felt like years when in reality it was only a few hours—just long enough so the man could get some sleep.

*****

You made your way down the stairs, your socks with the little balls on the back gliding across the smooth wood. It felt good to be able to get around by yourself again and not have to be accompanied to go to the restroom like a retirement patient. You couldn’t thank Donna enough for saving your life, as well as Dante for doing the same. If it wasn’t for the both of their hard work then there’s a chance you wouldn’t be alive at the moment.

You also had on a pair of powder blue terry cloth shorts and a plain pastel pink shirt; like an adorable walking cotton candy cone.

Of course your hair was strung up in pigtails. However, this time they were twirled into buns—embracing your inner Chun-Li.

"Hi, demon daddy!" You smiled and stood in front of his desk with your hands behind your back.

An innocent approach since he seemed to be on edge. Despite you feeling better, you were still recommended to take it easy, but you were excited to be able to role play again.

Dante just gave you a disinterested look before plastering a magazine over his face. Your voice was entirely too high pitched and child-like for him at the moment and he wanted to tape your mouth shut and put you in the closet for a few hours.

You pouted and moved to where you were on the side of him. "How are you? I missed you today! You weren’t in bed when I woke up, but I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. I'm finally getting my appetite back and-"

"Can you stop talking?? Go upstairs." Dante snapped.

You stood there a brief second a little unsure of if he was serious or not. "Dante... What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did. Are you upset with-"

"Goooo!"

"-With m-me..." Your bottom lip trembled.

Your demon daddy never yelled at you or raised his voice. He never shrugged you away or told you to stop bothering him, only when he was in heat and even still he would apologize for it.

Surely it wasn't already time for him to mate again, was it?

To hear him yell at you for the first time without any excuse why he did it kind of hurt. Of course he was exhausted and stressed but you were the one who he could come to—to alleviate some of it.

Dante peeled the magazine from his face. "You're still here? Didn't I tell you to go upstairs? Go to your room, not my room. _Your_ room. Now." His tone dark and harsh.

Your eyes swelled with tears that you didn't let fall. Instead, you dropped your head and spun on your heels, making your way back upstairs. If you had a tail then it surely would have been tucked between your legs.

You went to your old room as instructed and slammed the door causing a picture to fall from the wall. The action irritated your demon daddy, but he was excited to finally have some quiet time now.

*****

Sometime later Dante went to check on you since he’d gotten a nap in and wasn’t a cranky devil anymore. You were laying in your old bed awake with your back towards the door and a pout on your face. You got to finish cleaning up though, so that was probably the only good that came from being in time out. Technically the door wasn’t locked and if you really wanted to then you could have left but that would have made role playing and your life a lot less entertaining.

"Little girl?" He touched your ankle and then moved up to your calf, then knee then so forth.

You didn't respond so he tried again to get your attention.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry. I'm really tired and just wanted to sleep. Come to bed so we can snuggle. Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I like to cuddle." Dante shook his head and laughed a bit. "What the hell did you do to me? I like to cuddle. Me. Out of all people. I usually don’t even like people standing close to me but yet I want to be up under you."

"Perhaps it's the fact that you let someone else love your heart for a change..." You turned over and didn't make eye contact with him.

"So come do just that." He touched your shoulder and you moved away.

"Babe..."

"I'm fine here. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.."

Though you would have loved to curl up next to your demon daddy, him yelling at you sort of hurt a lot more than it should had. _That_ wasn’t part of your role playing.

Dante could have easily snatched you from the bed and made you go lay with him but instead he just sighed, grabbed a blanket from a chair in the room and took his spot on the floor.

"I guess I'm the one in time out now. Okay, but I'm not leaving you in here by yourself. Goodnight, princess. I'm sorry." He touched your hand that was hanging off the bed and you snatched it away and turned your back towards him.

Dante just let you be and took another nap.

Once he woke again, you were down on the floor with him. He blinked a few times to get his vision to adjust to the lightening, but you were indeed curled into his chest.

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” He moved the strands of your ponytails that fell out of their holder out of your face.

Only one of your buns was still twirled on your head and your other was hanging loosely but since your hair was wrapped up, the silky tresses had curls in them.

“You’re a grumpy demon.”

“I am. I’m sorry, dear. But I’ll be 100% once I eat something.” Dante’s empty stomach grumbled.

“What do you want to eat? Besides pizza. You need something nutritious.”

“Okay, we’ll just make it more veggies then.”

You gave your demon daddy a pressed look and sighed. “You’re going to turn into a damn slice of pizza.”

“I’d start with my legs first since I need my arms to fight. Then I’d—”

“Dante, hush. Come on, let’s go get your pizza.” You giggled and rolled your eyes.

Dante sat up and stretched, “Next time I’m leaving your ass in here and getting in the bed. This floor feels like shotgun shells.” He groaned and rubbed his lower back.

You didn’t mind the floor however since you were in a bed for nearly a month, but you moved around so Dante’s back was to your chest and your legs were wrapped around his waist as if he would give you a piggyback ride.

Your tiny fingers sunk into the tight and balled up muscles and began wiggling the knots free. He relaxed instantly and his shoulders dropped an inch or two. An alleviated moan eased out of Dante’s nose and he kind of slumped over into himself.

“Ahh, you’re the best.”

“You’re so stressed because of me. I’m sorry…”

“Oh, it’s not you, little girl. I mean—I haven’t been sleeping like I should anyhow. Um, my dreams are still keeping me up…”

Though they seemed to disappear for a while, Dante’s nightmares about you had returned. They only seemed to surface when he was away from you or if he was exhausted. Unfortunately the exhaustion part was causing him to feel helpless in sleep world.

Each time he couldn’t save you was because he couldn’t get to you in time and the assailant always was himself—his _true_ self. Dante didn’t mention it, but he actually hardly got any sleep downstairs, which is why he fell asleep so easily on the floor.

He’d fallen out his chair twice and kept mumbling the whole time and he felt bad for sending you away since he couldn’t full enjoy his nap like he wanted to. Your demon daddy figured perhaps if he was close to you then maybe the dreams would go away like they did at the hospital and many other times before.

And they did.

“What are they about?”

“S'just stuff… I dunno. Never makes sense.” Dante shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face.

His locks were a bit longer than he liked and he promised himself he would get groomed regardless if you wanted him to or not. He’d still keep you in mind, but his hair was nearly touching his shoulders at this point.

“I hate that you’re having those. I wish I could help. Do you think if I massage you every night that it would help?”

“Well, we could try I suppose…” Dante seemed to relax more and more, and you ended up taking the chirapsia to the bedroom.

*****

“I’m convinced that you have magic in your fingers.” Dante relaxed as you continued to rub at his sore and tense muscles.

You both took a shower and continued to be lazy for the day. No jobs were available and there was nothing really on the agenda for the moment. A pizza got called in that was on it’s way and while you waited for it you loved on your demon daddy.

“I just know how to take care of my man.” You smirked as you fisted your hands in his long locks.

Dante groaned and almost instantly, blood rushed downward. He was laying on his front side but that didn’t stop a damn thing from rising.

“Is that what it is?”

“Mhm. I know what my demon daddy likes.”

Again, you gave a harsh tug to Dante’s hair and another sultry noise echoed from him. You could feel his hips circling into the bed underneath you since you were sitting on his butt and the harder you gripped his hair the more his movements increased.

“Are you excited, baby?” You leaned down and licked across the top of his shoulders before blowing cool air there.

Dante’s hips left the bed this time and he moved his head around wanting you to give his hair another yank.

If you told anyone who knew the man that he had a thing for pain, then they probably would believe you, but no one would peg your demon daddy for loving to get his hair pulled.

You granted him his wish and pulled his head back, so your mouth was by his ear. “I hope you’re not ruining our new sheets!”

“Then let me turn over so I can ruin your insides instead.” Dante’s legs thumped the bed in frustration since the mattress wasn’t doing a very good job at creating enough friction for him.

“You’ve done that already.” You laughed and laid your head down on his back.

“But I forgive you.”

“Come on, little girl. Lay down so I can do bad stuff to you.”

Dante turned so you had to get off of him and before you had a chance to make a move, he pushed you down next to him and got on top of you.

“I thought you wanted a massage?”

“Mm I do. But I need a different type of grip….” He kissed your neck and worked his way to your ear. “If you know what I mean…”

“I think I do. Um, like a really wet grip?” You gave a devious smirk, but your voice was innocent.

Your pigtails were twirled back up and your outfit was still intact, which was surprising considering what it was.

After your shower, you ended up in your new onesie you’d picked out—a gift for being a good girl and recovering. It wasn’t like a kid one though or the ones they have for the adults but this one was more provocative than anything. A black ribbed material with a button up front, long sleeves and figure hugging fit that stopped about mid-thigh. It had an adorable pink cotton tail attached to the butt flat in the back like a bunny. So more of romper actually since no feet were attached.

Your matching socks had bunnies on them as well and you wished you had a set of ears to complete the whole look. 

The prettiest pet with the prettiest parts. And Dante couldn’t wait to make you purr.

“Should we even have sex? I mean, is it safe to?” Dante pulled one of the snaps off your butt flat but didn’t remove the other side. Peaking out was your soft, plump bottom—the red thong you wore snug between your cheeks. 

Your demon daddy wanted to say the hell with making sure things were good to go and just ripping the material off your body and fuck you through the mattress. 

“Um, I don’t know…I think it should be fine but—” Your speech got cut off from the sound of a knock at the front door which meant your pizza had finally arrived. “Well now we’ll have to wait!”

*****

You ended up having lunch on the front of the shop steps. It was a beautiful day out and you wanted to enjoy the warm sun since you had been bed ridden for a while. The air smelt clean and crisp and the birds chirped an elated tune. Life was peaceful for a change. 

“How’s your parents?” Dante stuffed a slice of veggie covered pizza in his mouth; spinach with mushrooms, peppers and various other non-greasy and meaty items. 

Everything except those godforsaken black olives.

“I haven’t talk to them in a while. So I’m not sure.” You sighed and thought about your mom and dad.

You hadn’t seen or heard from your folks since that night your demon daddy and your father got into it. You wanted to call but you’d always hang up before the phone had a chance to dial out.

“That’s not good, babe. You should give them a call; your mother anyway.”

“I know…but I want to talk to my father as well. I don’t think he wants to talk to me however.”

“I really, really don’t like him…” Dante let out a slow breath and paused a second before he bit into his slice of pizza. 

He wanted to say something but out of respect for you he just said it in is head instead. 

“I know you don’t but he’s still my dad.”

“No, he just put his 50% in when it came down to making you. He left you behind, I’d never leave you behind, _ever_.” Dante put cheese on your nose and you just whined when he licked it off.

“You’re too small. You could get lost or some old bastard like myself could come snatch you up.” 

You laughed and shook your head, “It’s not so bad. I mean, you are pretty hot to be thinning in the front of your hair.” 

“Thinning!? This crap won’t stop growing. I’m getting a haircut soon so—”

“No!” You pouted and crossed your arms over your chest, 

“Yes, I won’t cut it all but at least a little right here.” Dante touched the spot right under his ear. “Maybe a bit longer but I want it off the back of my neck.”

You literally wilted like a little flower and threw your half eaten slice of pizza back in the box. Your arms were still over your chest and now your bottom lip was poked out. You loved your demon daddy’s long hair and past scruffy face. It made him appear a few years older than what he was but that was fine. 

He was your demon _daddy_ after all.

“But… it’ll be so short!”

“You can still pull it, baby girl. It’s not like I’m shaving my head. Could you imagine?! No one would want me then.” Dante finished your slice of pizza before discarding the empty box.

“Fine, just don’t touch the beard.”

“Nope, that’s going too!”

“Dante!” Now it was your turn to kick your legs in frustration since you weren’t getting your way.

“Okay! I’ll just do a light trim everywhere. I have something to do then I’ll go take care of that.” Dante stretched and went back inside, and you followed.

He went over to his desk and grabbed his two pistols and shoved them in the holders. Since he carried the power of his devil sword within, there was no need to lug it around on his back anymore. 

“What you got to go do?” You hummed.

“The girls wanted to show me something that’s been going on. They may need my help so I might not be around in a few days but no worries, your demon daddy will be back.” Dante kissed the top of your head and patted it.

“Now you be a good girl. No inexperienced little boys over.” 

“I’ll probably just go hang with Donna.” You thought as you made your way upstairs to change into something more appropriate.

“Alright, well take your gun with you. I know you can’t fight but if you have to, do so. Be careful and call me when you—actually just be safe. I probably won’t be back by the time you get there, so I’ll call her instead.” Dante went to the door and poked his head in before he left.

“I love you!”

“I love you too.” You smiled and waved to your demon daddy as he left.

You wished you could go and rob every barber in a 10 mile radius of all their clippers. 

*****

You spent the day with Donna at her mini hospital while your demon daddy more than likely brought in money to feed you for the night.

The whole front of the place looked completely different but from the outside it still looked abandoned. The new staff seemed nervous when you showed up since they caught word about what happened to the last front end associates.

Some said they could still see their brains and guts all over the walls. Dante may have traumatized a few devils.

You still weren't feeling capable of going out on jobs with him and he insisted that you stayed home and continued to get stronger. Dante hated when you were sick and he felt every bit of guilty since it was in a way his fault, though he knew mating with you could possibly impregnate; he didn't know it could poison you as well.

It'd been a tough 2 months for you two. Between his heat cycle and you nearly dying; Dante was about ready to call it all quits and just take you and disappear from everything and everyone. He was tired of demons, people, hell he was even tired of himself.

But he kept going; for you and because he would never give up.

Even if he was mentally and physically drained.

You hated being cooped up in the office all day while he got out and did what he did best. You too wanted to shoot at devils and be gone for days at a time.

Though, part of you liked being a good girl who kept at home life in order while a real man handled business. It made you feel every bit of his little girl; getting excited when your demon daddy came home after a long day of slaughtering devils.

He'd be exhausted and you'd just cater to him the best way you knew how.

*****

Donna was filling out some papers while you sat on the examiner bed. You’d originally just visited to hang out, but you ended up getting a physical to see how you were doing. You'd been telling her everything that was going on with you since you got better; her recommendations to ensure you didn't get sick again.

"-I dunno! I mean, we haven't talked about trying again. I don't think he would want to. We haven’t done it since he’s worried about if things are okay." You pouted and looked at her.

Donna's hair was down and her lab coat open. She worn a dress as usual but this time it wasn't as short as her normal get up. It stopped at her ankles and flowed from her curvy body. You were discussing the possibility of you actually being able to carry a baby and if Dante even wanted one to begin with.

"He won't have to." She smiled and went to her cabinet."Here."Donna sprayed you with a weird mist that didn't have a scent to you but apparently she could definitely smell it.

You assumed it was something demon related so you proceeded in asking. "What's this?"

"Pheromones. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She smiled. "Also, I have some questions for you."

You sniffed your shirt, but you still couldn't smell anything. It was almost as if she'd sprayed you with water or air.

There were no lustful male devils flying in to come and scoop you and she just went on with her activities as if nothing had just happened.

"Wha-"

"It's a weak strain. Strong enough to get Dante in the mood but not to attract any unwanted attention. He'll want you constantly." She gave you a nod and proceeded with her inquires she had for you.

"Okay! Have you had a cycle since you were sick?" Donna took her pen out and her chart, ready to jot down your responses.

"No..."

"Hmm, okay. Any symptoms of PMS? Any changes in your body? Mood?"

You shook your head. "Still feels like I'm on birth control honestly. The pains in my stomach went away and I haven’t had any weird spotting or anything like that."

Donna nodded and wrote something down. "Shit, okay. Well from the looks of your charts, nothing seems to be out of place or anything. However, since your reproductive health got fucked—excuse me, since you got sick..." She gave you a nervous smile.

"That could be why you're not having your monthly, but don't be upset. There's still a possibility for pregnancy."

The frown you'd just had immediately faltered and turned up.

Since you first found out that you could have been carrying your partner's child, you'd mentally began preparing yourself to be a mother. You were so excited, nervous and scared as shit to step into parenthood.

But you had an amazing man by your side who was ready for whatever came your way. Unfortunately,your demon daddy didn't seem like he wanted to try again for a family.

You wanted to bring it up for the longest, but Dante hadn't been home much and every time you would find the time to converse; he'd fall asleep and miss the most important part.

You really wanted to try again for a baby, but you didn't know how to go about it. So you asked Donna for any type of advice.

She encouraged you to discuss it with your partner and just tell him how you felt. She even offered to help if you needed it. But there was just something inside of you that couldn't find the courage to bring it up.

"How..?" You were a bit confused by Donna's excitement. You didn’t understand why she would be thrilled that you had a possibility and not a 100% chance.

Especially since you hadn't been menstruating.

"Well you see that's the amazing thing about us women. We have the ability to reproduce without those stupid monthlies. You see, we can release an egg anywhere from 12 days to 16 days before our expected cycle so it is possible for you to conceive, however the only downside is you won't know when you're ovulating so it may be a bit tricky."

"Wait, so I can still get pregnant even now?" You knitted your eyebrows at her since you weren't aware of the information she just told you.

"Mhm! But it may take a little more effort, which is why I sprayed you with the pheromones. You don't want Dante in heat when you try because apparently the guy has some powerful devil seed."

You both laughed and agreed.

“But you do want him to desire you so you actually can go through the process.”

"Nearly died from sperm." You shook your head. "Imagine my dad hearing that. Dear god." Your cheeks turned red and Donna just smiled.

"Well we don't want that again, but I think if you try while he's in his mortal state then you should be fine."

She wrote something down.

"What I can do for you though is prescribe you some fertility treatment pills. They'll strengthen your reproductive system and basically make your eggs magnets."

You nodded and payed close attention to her notes.

"I'm going to also prescribe you Clomiphene. It'll help you ovulate, and I want you try to do it 3 times a day for a week, if you can. If you can't, at least try for twice a day for 3 days."

"Dante's going to hate both of us." You laughed awkwardly since you being a mother was slowly becoming a reality.

"Eh, we'll just say it was an accident like most of us are." Donna got up from her spot and disappeared into the sorting room; giving your prescriptions to the tech.

"Okay so I wrote you some stuff to take but I want to swab your cervix and do some test to ensure you have a hospitable breeding environment.Lay back, legs up please."

Donna washed her hands and applied a fresh pair of gloves. She then grabbed the supplies she would need while you took your position on the bed.

You spread your legs and immediately felt the cool air of the room on your sex as she pushed your gown up.

“Any discomfort down here?”

“Not at all. I feel like my old self again.”

Donna nodded, “Have you two been intimate?”

“Not really. I mean we touch each other but haven’t really gotten back to the whole thing.”

“Okay. That’s fine, well I’m about to go ahead and begin, Can I start?” 

"Yes, you can..." You winced when she wiggled the cotton swab around inside of you before removing it and placing it in a tube.

She repeated the action once more; capped it and sat it on the tray. "All done!" Donna chimed.

She slipped her gloves off and washed her hands. "I'm going to get this to the lab. I'll be back."

She gave you a smile before disappearing for a moment.

You sat up on the table and just waited for her to get back.

*****

“Okay! So, I got all your samples in the lab and I’ll call you in a few days with information about if you’ll be able to carry or not so stick by the phone.” Donna handed you some papers and walked you out to the front desk to be checked out.

“Also, in the meantime while we wait for your results, get busy! Go home and just demand sex from Dante.” She nudged you playfully. “No, I’m kidding! Discuss with him first if he wants a child and if he does then go for it! Demand that sex.”

You just laughed and followed up with the front desk nurse before you were on your way back to the shop.

*****

It'd been a week since you received your fertility medication from Donna and now it was time to start taking it in preparation to start your family. She called you a few days after and was more than elated to give you the green light that your body was working again.

Though you still wouldn’t be having a cycle for a while; at least she found signs of ovulation, so she recommended to get down and dirty as much as possible for the week.

You'd talk to Dante about trying again for a baby, but he would never give you a straight answer. It seemed like he did and then he would weigh over all the pros and cons and then he was back to being hesitant.

So you just tried your luck with what would happen and decided to take the medicine anyway. Surely he wouldn’t be that upset if it came out as an accident, would he?

You thought about it before you downed the pills and decided that you would have another talk with him first.

Dante was currently occupied in fixing on the car; hot, sweaty, shirtless and covered in grime. He went through with his haircut and he was true to his word about keeping you in mind. While his locks were a lot shorter than you would have liked, he did keep his beard relatively long. It still didn’t have enough length on it to comb it or anything, but he got it shaped and lined up, so it didn’t look like he’d just woke up.

You could still see his face beneath it, but more bristles filled in where it was just shadowed at first. Your demon daddy still appeared a lot older than you and that’s all you honestly cared about. It was funny to see the distraught looks on other’s faces when he would kiss you or grab your butt since you were so much smaller and youthful looking.

You were old as shit too, just not as old as Dante shit.

*****

You just sat on the loveseat watching him from the window; drooling and waiting for him to come inside. You were feeling good for the day and you actually had a productive morning. Though you didn’t get the chance to fire your weapon, Dante let you go out with him on a quick job he had that morning.

He’d gotten woken up by a call that just wouldn’t stop and at first he refused to answer it since the sun wasn’t even up but after hearing the shrill and panicked sound of the voice on the other end informing him that they were on the way to his shop made him jump up.

A woman came in with a wad of cash and just threw it at the man along with instructions. She didn’t speak and she didn’t make eye contact with him. Dante asked you to come with him to investigate and as the letter stated; it was indeed a demon disturbing the peace. A weak devil that didn’t stand a chance against your demon daddy’s devil sword, but it was a quick and refreshing way to start your morning.

You only had on a pair of shorts that were a bit too small, but it didn't matter; they rode up your ass just the right amount to show off your cute butt. You also had on a thin t-shirt and a pair of knee high socks.

You looked like a school girl; a college co-ed who just couldn't wait for her professor to come in and teach her a lesson.

Unfortunately you got tired of waiting for Dante to come inside since it looked like he was determined to fix whatever was wrong with your vehicle. Something about the water pump was leaking; you didn’t know but whatever it was seemed to have him growing his hair back out with the amount of frustrated swears and groans he was letting out.

You gave up and busied yourself upstairs in your shared bedroom. You had planned to clean up but while putting some of Dante’s things away in his closest, you found a white hat hanging in the back and you remember him telling you about the hat and what it did.

You just laughed to yourself remembering the story he told about how he got it from the granddaughter of the lady who made his fancy pistols, Ebony & Ivory.

Dante also mentioned how he just kind of put on a show for everyone since he just so happened to be the super, sexiest, stylish devil in all of hell.

Of course he just _had_ to show off.

You found yourself in said hat; Dr. Faust, a devil arm as you recall—just twirling and dancing around unaware of the audience you were entertaining. You yourself couldn’t make the pretty red scarf of demon blood materialize to complete the look but you had fun, nonetheless.

You spun around on the wood floor easily since you had on socks and since your eyes were closed; you didn't see your demon daddy learning on the door frame with a grin on his face and dirt all over his hands and hairy chest.

A tune of clapping snapped you out your alone time and immediately your cheeks flushed red.

"Wow, I didn't know you had moves like that. I think I’ll challenge you to a dance off at some point." Dante smirked and showed you some of his moves.

"Um, y-yeah." You blushed and giggled. “I can’t do all of that though.”

"Mm, you look so sexy in that though... you should wear just that. Oh wait!" Dante went over to you and touched the hat.

A few moments went by and he had a concentrated look on his face, but a blast of energy clouded around your neck and the bright ruby stream of the scarf materialized. You didn’t have demonic blood to power the thing, so your demon daddy lent you a hand or _flow_ rather.

“Whoa!” You touched it and looked at your hand that was stained with crimson, but it didn’t seem to taint anything else. “That’s sooo cool!!” You beamed and started your twirling and grooving back again.

Dante laughed and whistled at you. “I clearly have some competition.” He gently took the hat off your head and placed it on his.

The flow of the scarf increased dramatically since it had quite a bit of an energy source to run off of.

“You’ll hate me for this but check this out.” Dante did something and caused a swirling cloud of crystalized demon blood to swirl around himself.

The sight was beautiful, but you could only imagine that using your own blood must not have been very pleasant. Though your demon daddy didn’t seem to be in any pain at all, however.

“DANTE!” You groaned when you realized why he said you would be upset.

Crimson was all over the floor and you dreaded having to mop it up. It looked a damn crime scene but the show he gave was a nice one.

“Haha. Okay, okay.”

The flow of red stopped and almost like magic—well it was extremely like magic how all the fucking ruby droplets of sanguine fluid just pulled their way back to your demon daddy and basically soaked back into his body. For a change you were actually shocked and in disbelief since you never actually got to see Dr. Faust in action.

“I really am intimate with a fucking demon. Holy shit.” You laughed and looked around you. Only a few spots of blood were left behind; nothing a little bleach and mop water couldn’t clean up.

Dante placed Dr. Faust back on your head and took at step back from you. “You should wear only that..” he didn’t make the scarf materialize but he was adamant about you just wearing the devil arm and _just_ that.

You took your top and bottoms off and you asked him to make the scarf come back since you had something in mind. You used either side of it to cover your nipples and this time the ruby fluid didn’t stain your skin. 

"Mm, my little cowgirl. You wanna ride me, baby?"

"Get on your saddle? Of course I will. But you're a dirty bull. Come on, let me help you relax, demon daddy." You took Dante's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"I'm not dirty!"

"And you stink. Yuck!" You curled you top lip up into your nose and fanned the air.

For once you weren't willing to screw your demon daddy while he was dirty. He did stink and you weren't exactly excited to be covered in oil and dirt.

"Ah, fine okay. Let me shower first, then I'll let you do whatever it is you want." Dante stripped out his filthy clothes and turned the shower on.

You gathered the dirty laundry and took it downstairs so it could be washed. The further away you got from Dante the less Dr. Faust maintained the crimson scarf around your neck. Without it’s power source near, the item for you was just a fancy accessory.

So you rushed back upstairs and all that was left was to turn your demon daddy into putty with the massage you were going to give him.

You couldn't wait to try for a baby and you even thought about how you were going to tell your parents. Your father didn't take it too well that you called Dante ‘ _daddy’_ ; even though you were actually talking to your father at the time, your demon daddy's response was enough to let him know what went on behind closed doors, however.

Your mother would have loved to have a grandchild; since you were edging close to 30, she felt like you should have already had one. Her baby girl was beautiful and even though Dante was a lot older than you, she thought you two made the cutest couple. She herself had a thing for older men so she on the other hand was a bit more approving than your father was.

Your father however wasn't on board with his little girl growing up. He wished you'd stayed a kid forever and even though he knew you had to grow up some day, he didn't expect for you to end up in the arms of someone he could have almost went to school with.

Your father had a bone to pick with Dante and he promised your mom the next time you visited then he would stab him for taking his little girl away.

*****

Dante finished with his shower and was now submerged by a cloud of soapy, cotton candy scented bubbles.

"Mm my little snack!" You giggled as you scrubbed at his shoulders.

You ended up getting your demon daddy to take a bath despite him being too tall for the tub. You wanted him to take one originally but first all the dirt and grime would have to be washed away, otherwise he would just be sitting in his own filth.

"You're the snack. I can't wait to eat you next." Dante relaxed and enjoyed your hands on him.

"Nope, after your shower you got to saddle up so I can ride you." You scooped up a handful of bubbles and dropped them in his hair.

"I'd call you a horse, but a horse isn't strong enough. You're more like a raging bull."

"Your demon daddy is a beast, little girl."

"Yes you are, growl for me, baby." You purred.

Dante let his demon linger but not enough to fully transition him; just his face mostly and he let out a deep throaty hiss that just turned you on like a switch.

"Mm! Hurry with your bath!" You were still dawning Dr. Faust and the red blood scarf.

“You just hope you don’t fall off.” He smirked.

*****

So your demon daddy may have been correct about you worrying about not falling off because you needed assistance from the headboard to aide you in your bouncing. Dante held your hips and thrusted up into you while you bobbed yourself up and down his length.

You were still dawning Dr. Faust, but the flow of crimson was no longer around your neck. That situation would have more than likely been way more messier than it would have been pleasant.

“Look at you ride your demon daddy, little girl. You’re so good.” Dante groaned and let your hips go and tucked his arms behind his head so you could fully take over.

“You should show me just how much of a beast you are.” You let yourself sink all the way down until you could keep soft curls against your silky smooth essence.

“I can’t but no worries. I’ll show you how a real man is supposed to fuck you.” Dante pushed you over, so you were on your hands and knees.

He slipped from the bed momentarily to retrieve the oil from the bathroom.

“Humm when was the last time you wore your plug, little girl?”

“I dunno! Oh, you want to touch me there? But I thought you were going to touch me here.” You spread your legs and reached your hand down and expanded your pink folds, giving your demon daddy a full view of your lust for him.

“I’ll touch both.” Dante took Dr. Faust off of you and put it on his head and instantly the devil arm reacted by surrounding his neck in a lengthy flow of precious ruby.

He pushed you over, so your ass was in the air and he surprised you by licking right between your butt cheeks.

“Oo!” You giggled and relaxed as you felt your demon daddy’s tongue pushing at the tight ring of muscles.

Dante let a drop of saliva flow down that ended up dripping to your sex. He used his other hand that wasn’t balancing your hip to rub it all over your pearl.

“Mm, demon daddy.” You moaned and wiggled your ass in his face which earned you a harsh swat to it.

“Such a good girl.” Dante bit your buttcheek before pulling your head back and shoving his tongue in your mouth.

You weren’t disturbed by the taste of yourself and you actually enjoyed whenever your demon daddy would allow you to experience your goodness with him.

“Yes! I’m a good girl.” You grabbed the bottle of oil and squeezed some right down the crack of your ass.

The gel was cold and instantly it made your skin tingle as it slowly began to warm up. Dante didn’t let any go to waste as he pushed his middle finger at your tight hole. With a little work and coaxing of relaxation, your demon daddy was able to work his finger inside you and soon add another.

“I just love your pretty parts, little girl. Especially this one.” Dante smacked your ass with his left hand and moved his fingers of his other around.

“I love when you play with them!” You moaned and moved your hips back on his prodding digits.

“Fuck me, please.”

“As you wish, dear.” Dante carefully pulled his fingers from inside you and got himself and you ready again.

*****

Despite your new sheets still getting ruined like you wished they wouldn’t, the fucking you were receiving made you completely forget about them. Dante had your back arched while he switched between stuffing your pretty parts.

“You want my demon babies for real this time?”

“Yes!! Please yes, demon daddy. I want your warm seed deep inside me. But I’m just a mortal. Mm, no I can’t have a demon’s baby!”

Dante had to use a bit more than self control to stop his hips. He was so close but he didn’t quite want to finish just yet. It’d been a while since you two were intimate and though you could have just easily started back up later, your demon daddy wanted your personal moment to last for as long as it could for the time being.

You switched spots with Dante and got back on top of him where he held you in place while he thrusted up into you. Dr. Faust got tossed somewhere on the floor or dresser alongside all the other pillows and blankets on the bed. The only thing that remained was you two, a single pillow and the fitted sheet.

Things may or may not have gotten a little wild.

Dante found your improv sexy for some reason so he went along with it.

“Mm too bad. You’re a pretty little human and I need someone to carry my young. Surely you will do, harlot.” He purred.

You too found it sexy that it was almost as if you were under your demon daddy’s spell—you knowing of your sinning but the pleasure just felt so right that you couldn’t stop yourself.

“No, my lord! Please. Ahh! Yes oh yes! Fill me with your seed, demon!” Your dialogue may have been fake but your moans and pleas were indeed genuine.

You _did_ want your demon daddy’s seed since you wanted to carry his little devil for real.

Dante’s hips slowed down and yours began taking over. He tried his best to meet yours but with a few more strokes, he was done.

You gasps as he held you down so you couldn’t move—his hand holding the back of your neck while his other held your hip still. Warm spurts of his seed doused your wet insides and even though you were past sensitive, you work your hips what little you could to milk the rest of your demon daddy’s orgasm from him.

“There. Now my precious little human, you shall soon carry my young. My demon spawn.” Dante pulled your face from his neck by the back of your hair and kissed you.

“You think I’ll get pregnant?” You whispered.

It seemed like he was onboard with being a demon daddy for real and that made you more than happy.

“I don’t know but I got plenty more fertilizer so—”

“That sounds so… bad.” You laughed and shook your head.

You didn’t even bother to move from your spot —your demon daddy’s length still inside of you. Donna did tell you to go wild and that you planned to do.

“Well, we can try again later if you want but for now, I need a nap.” Dante yawned and tucked his arms behind his head. “Feel free to ride me at any point.”

You giggled and moved your hips. “I planned to.” You gave your demon daddy a kiss and buried your face in his chest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dante in Dr. Faust and nothing else with boots on waiting to lasso your ass as soon as you walk in the door lol  
> I actually had to cut this chapter down because it was entirely to long but ill just add it to the next chapter.  
> So! It looks like there just might be a tiny demon in the making after all ^_^  
> What did you think?   
> Feedback is always welcome.   
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where I fulfill a request I got :D  
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite your demon daddy and you not putting a title on what you two had; there was definitely an understanding that got implemented the moment things began to escalate between you two.  
> You had rules; like no flirting or hooking up with other people anymore.  
> Basic things that any established relationship had. It took you a moment, but you managed to get with the program. You had a habit of slipping back to younger guys but after so many spankings and timeouts, you'd finally learned your lesson.  
> Dante seemed to have things down pat, that is until a pretty brunette came into the office with a job request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this chapter is pretty long but it fulfills two request that I got!  
> The first is from "Sakura_Uchiha" and their idea was: You catching Dante talking to another woman, seemingly flirting with her (but not really because she's just there for business) so you get jealous and decide to remind your demon daddy who he belongs to by putting HIM in time out this time ^_^  
> and the second is from "Milk_baeb" and their request was: For you and your demon daddy to get naughty again while in his devil trigger.
> 
> Well needless to say I had actually already planned for that to happen again lol So without further ado, enjoy this long ass chapter of you being the dom for a day!
> 
> And sorry for any errors!

Despite your demon daddy and you not putting a title on what you two had; there was definitely an understanding that got implemented the moment things began to escalate between you two. 

You had rules; like no flirting or hooking up with other people anymore.

Basic things that any established relationship had. It took you a moment, but you managed to get with the program. You had a habit of slipping back to younger guys but after so many spankings and timeouts, you'd finally learned your lesson.

Dante seemed to have things down pat, that is until a pretty brunette came into the office with a job request.

*****

You'd just finished cleaning up your shared bedroom when you heard faint talking downstairs. You figured your demon daddy was either on the phone or having a conversation with someone in person, so you didn't bother to go and look. He dealt with most of the clients anyways so you never assumed anything would ever happen.

However, that thought quickly flew out the window after you emerged from the hallway restroom and overheard a giggle that seemed way to flirtatious to be a client.

Not wanting to overthink things; you stopped yourself from marching down the stairs and dragging whatever whore was down there out the front door for flirting with your special person. 

Dante was yours and you were his. No exceptions. 

So instead, you just crouched down on the balcony so whoever it was couldn't see you. You weren't very tall, so you literally vanished behind the railing.

"You're Dante, correct?" 

"Depends on who's asking." Dante had a look on his face that could have been misleading if you didn't know he was naturally a flirt.

You'd witnessed it before, because that's how you two ended up hooking up, so you didn't really pay any mind to it too much. Not every gesture or word he spoke was intended to spark interest, but it seemed as though the brunette thought otherwise.

"Hmm well I'm asking. I have a request for you. Do you think you could help?" She stood in front of his desk twirling a strain of her thick locks around her index finger. 

She was quite pretty but you were prettier because you didn't need a whole palette of makeup on your face to get a guy’s attention. Though you wouldn't have objected to asking her how did she get her brows so perfect. 

"I can do a lot of things, for the right price."

Dante looked her up and down and gave a small smirk. He didn't mean it in a _"Come and get it_ " kind of way, but from the tone of his voice and the wiggle of his eyebrows had the dear girl in a damn puddle nearly. Dante was being a smart ass rather than trying to catch her attention. He found her attractive but there was certain aspects about her that made him pass.

Like how she was nearly as tall as he was. Taller women didn't bother him, nor did he feel intimidated, but he couldn't give her piggy back rides or carry her around like a child on his hip since her legs would nearly touch the ground. 

You on the other hand were the perfect candidate for getting folded up like a lawn chair and fucked into next week since you were so petite.

"Name your price and I'll have it." 

"What is it that you need exactly first of all?" Dante bounced a pen on his desk; the constant clicking of the ink being pushed down driving you crazy. 

You couldn't blow your eavesdropping cover so you just tuned it out the best you could. 

"There's a man, but he's not a man. he's more than a man—a demon we believe, and he's hurt a great deal of people I know." The brunette began her tale of why she needed your demon daddy's help.

As far as you were concerned, whatever demon she was referring to could eat her ass alive. You didn't like the way she kept swaying her hips or how she would deliberately bend down and pick up items off the floor from in front of Dante's desk and hand them to him.

"You think you can handle it?" She asked after finishing her ranting. 

"You'd be surprised what I can handle but it sounds like your dear friend is indeed from another world. Tell ya what, you leave your number, I'll check it out and give ya a call. Then we can look into eliminating him." 

"I was told you didn't ask questions?" The brunette drummed her manicured fingers on his desk.

"I have my reasons. Not everything is what it seems. Surely you understand." Dante noticed how enticed she seemed to be with him and threw a hint that he wasn't interested. 

Still, his eyes said otherwise since they kept falling on her impressive-more than likely fake breast. 

You weren't so busty, but your demon daddy kept his mouth latched onto your boobies like a new born nonetheless.

"Fair enough. Well, if you do decided to carry on; I'll have your money ready first thing in the morning." The brunette stated as she pulled the pen out of his hand and scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and slide it over to him.

She returned the writing utensil but with entirely too much contact. 

Meanwhile, you debated if you wanted to be extra and go downstairs and show her exactly who Dante belonged to. You gritted your teeth and watched your demon daddy. He either didn’t care or he was enjoying the small caresses because he wasn’t responding to them. 

“Alright, well I’ll see what I can do.” He nodded to her and smiled.

The brunette discussed a few more things with him before heading to leave out. 

“Um, thanks again.” She winked at him and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and Dante just flushed red a bit. 

You watched as she left out the office and how your demon daddy had a smile on his face. 

He wouldn’t be smiling for long.

*****

You scoffed and didn't bother with going to confront the man. Instead, you waited until he came upstairs under the impression that he would be presented with sweet words and kisses from his little girl. However, the only thing he got was your death stare and your arms crossed over your chest.

"Ah there's my adorable little—why are you looking at me like that?" Dante gave you a knitted brow look as he entered your shared bedroom.

You looked every bit of bothered; your bottom lip poked out, a pout on your face. 

"Babe?" 

You didn't respond, instead you just bumped past him and went downstairs. Of course he was hot on your trail since it wasn't like you to give him the cold shoulder.

"Babe, hey! I'm talking to you." Dante grabbed the back of your shirt and you literally started screaming for him to let you go. 

"...What the hell? What's wrong with you??" He took a step back from you and looked you up and down to see if he could read your body language. 

You looked as if you wanted to cry and though you probably shouldn't have been as upset as you were, just the thought of another female thinking about your demon daddy angered you. 

"Why don't you go help the bitch with the big boobs since you can _‘do a lot of things for the right price’_ " You mocked him.

Dante narrowed his eyes at you for a moment but then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Aw, little girl. Don’t tell me you’re jealous out of all people? We’re supposed to be making a baby, remember?”

“You’re mine!” You stomped your foot down and huffed. 

As mad as you were, Dante couldn’t take you seriously because you looked beyond adorable throwing a fit out of jealousy. It warmed his heart that you were so upset because you thought he was flirting with another female when it wasn’t the case.

“Yes, of course I am. I wasn’t hitting on her, babe.”

“No, but she sure was fucking hitting on _you_ and you didn’t say anything!! No, you’re **_mine_** and I’m not sharing.” You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards you.

“You need to change up your tactics of how you talk to bitches because I’d hate to have to kick one of their asses.” 

Dante just kept his mouth shut as you scolded him. This wasn’t the first time you felt as if he was being too friendly. You’d just ignored it any other time since as stated before you knew how he was just a charmer. 

But this time seemed different, this time it seemed as if you were going to have to show your demon daddy exactly who he belonged to.

*****

The rest of the day flowed as it should had; Dante going to investigate the mysterious man who the brunette brought to his attention. 

Meanwhile back at the shop; you were seated at his desk taking calls and request from clients. You spoke with Donna about trying for your baby and she was more than excited to know that you were going to go through with it. You didn’t exactly get to follow her schedule since both you and your demon daddy got busy, but you’d been taking your medicine so hopefully _you_ were just one big breeding ground. 

Unfortunately the brunette ended up showing back up and she was going to wish she didn't.

"Um, hi. Is Dante here?" She stood in front of you with a seemingly disgusted look on her face since you weren't your demon daddy.

"Does it look like he's here? What can I help you with?" 

You tried to remain professional about the situation, but she obviously started it first with the look she gave. Not to mention she was flirting her ass off with your special person. 

"I came for him, who are you?"

"I'm his partner. Anything he can do, I can do. Now did you need something or are you just here to waste my time?"

"I came in earlier with a request for him. I wanted to drop the money off but-"

"Well he's out looking into whatever it is you wanted him to do. He'll be back later, and I'll deliver the message." Your hand was gripping the edge of his desk so tight you felt like you were going to break it.

"Um, okay? Thanks I guess." The brunette's face kept turning up the more she just looked at you.

It was obvious that you held some type of significance to the man more than just a partnership.

The brunette nodded and turned to leave but you stopped her by grabbing a handful of her hair. 

"Oh, and if you continue to put your slutty hands on my man, bitch? I'm going to cut them off and shove them up your ass. You'll have fingers for ribs. Keep your slick comments and hands to yourself." 

The brunette struggled in your grip and either she was scared for her life or just couldn't fight worth of shit because she had at least 6 or more inches on you and could have easily thrown you if she wanted to. 

But she just stayed silent and left once you pushed her, literally out the door. 

*****

Dante came back to the shop about an hour later with a pizza in hand and a thing of strawberries in the other. 

"Babe, I'm back! I got food." He sat the items down on his desk and didn't waste time in flipping the lid to the pizza open and diving in.

You came down the stairs still with an unhappy look on your face. 

"Little girl... you still don't think I'm flirting, do you?"

"I'm not worried about anyone."

"Is that why you ran off one of my clients?" He took a bite out of one slice and picked up another.

You had your arms over your chest and your nose in the air. 

"She probably didn't need your help anyways. Just wanted you in bed." 

"I can't help that I'm a babe magnet." Dante teased.

You didn't find it to amusing and you just stood there tapping your foot.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." 

"It's cute. You're jealous." 

"No I'm not!"

"I think you are. What's wrong, buttercup? Scared you're going to lose your demon daddy?" 

Dante kept taunting you and making empty threats just to rile you up.

"Scared that pretty brunette is going to come in here and take me away?" 

"Stop it." 

"I think I'll go out tonight! I could us a good show." He smirked.

"You fucking go if you want to..." you growled.

"And what are you going to do, little girl?" 

"You'll see." 

Dante just laughed you off and resumed in eating his pizza. 

*****

The worst thing he could have done was fall asleep and here's why. 

Dante woke in the middle of the night under the impression that he was going to relieve his bladder in a peaceful manner, but when he tried to get out of bed his movements were halted.

"What the-" 

He tried to get up again, but something was stopping his arms; specifically pinning them down. Dante looked around the room to see you not in it and the more he moved around the sooner he realized that he was handcuffed to the headboard. 

"What the hell? Babe!" Dante yanked at his restraints.

You poked your head in the bedroom from the closet. "Yes?"

"Wh-what the hell is going on? Why am I cuffed to the damn bed?" 

Dante was at full sail since his bladder was full and you just gave him an innocent smile. 

"Because you've seem to have forgotten our little agreement. I can behave; why can't you?" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" He gave you a knitted brow look and continued to try and get his limbs free.

"So, I have a proposition; in order for a bad demon daddy to learn not to fucking flirt with other people, how about his same disciplinary methods be implemented on him?"

"Wha-"

"Shut up." You scoffed. 

Dante just laughed and blinked a few times to ensure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Excuse me? Have you lost your mind, little girl?" 

"Nope, but you seem to have. So let me show you who you belong to since you have seem to forgotten." 

You crawled up the bed and sat right on his stomach, purposely moving your ass against his hardness.

"You better let me go right now before I-" 

You dug your nails into Dante's chest and drug them down leaving welts of raised flesh behind. He hissed in pain and yanked at his restraints.

"What the hell?! Come on, babe! I wasn't flirting with-"

Another harsh drag of your nails caused your demon daddy to just stop talking because one more swipe and blood would be drawn. 

"I said, shut up. You can spank me—and I listen. So why can’t you? Hmm what's one thing you can't go without?" You leaned your head down and licked the stinging welts which made him gasp.

You licked each fissure and then each of his nipples, making them stiffen and his length harden even more.

"This is supposed to be a punishment?" Dante deeply chuckled and shook his head.

"If this is your methods then I need to get in trouble more often." 

You just smiled at him and flicked your nail across his now hard nipples. 

"Oh, demon daddy. I'm glad you think I was going to make this easy for you. You're such a heavy sleeper; you didn't even notice that all of your limbs are restricted. 

Dante looked at you a bit in disbelief and tried to move his legs but to his surprise they were bound together at the ankles. 

He quickly looked back up at you and tried again to get his arms free. 

"What the hell are you going to do to me? You know I can get out of these if I really wanted to, right?"

"So fucking do it or shut up." 

The flicks of your nails stopped and instead now you were pinching and making his nipples raw which wasn't doing much but turning your demon daddy on even more.

"Mm I think I'll keep talking. You seem to have this all figured out—ow!" 

Dante groaned as you sunk your teeth right into his pectoral muscle. You hadn't noticed before but with such close contact you were now able to see that your demon daddy had done more bad than you thought. His glorious chest was spotless, not a single bristle of hair in sight.

"You shaved??" You growled and dug your nails into the muscles and drag them now hard enough to cause blood to bubble beneath the surface. 

Dante hissed and bucked his hips up into yours. "Do that again but harder." 

You supposed it was only right that your demon daddy enjoyed his punishment just as much as you enjoyed yours. While the spanking and hair pulling did hurt at times; you knowing Dante would never actually intentionally hurt you was enough for you to find more than pleasure in it. It's what you loved and were accustomed to. You wouldn't try it with anyone else.

"Who told you to shave?" 

"No one. But I'm a grown man so I do what I want, little girl." 

"No, no you don't. You do what I say." 

Dante just laughed at you since he was having a hard time taking you serious. Your threats were more cute than they were fearful.

"Is that so? Well I think I need to learn a lesson." 

"Oh, I'm so happy you think that this is going to be fun. You're going to wish you never agreed to role playing." 

You smirked and climbed off of him. 

"Mm, what do we have here? A full bladder and a really hard—" You pulled his boxers down and out sprang his leaking length.

"Look at you!" You wrapped your fingers around your demon daddy and began stroking slowly which caused him to move his hips up into your movements.

"I like my punishment." 

"Do you?" You moved your hand faster and leaned down to lick up the pre that was leaking from the tip.

"Yes." Dante watched as you sucked him down and swirled your tongue all over the flushed head of his length.

"Good, because for every orgasm you have tonight is a week without one." 

Dante's movements of his hips halted, and his eyes quickly opened and looked at you. 

"What?"

"You heard me. You want to be a bad demon daddy and flirt; well surely you want to come too, but let's see what you'll sacrifice first. Your bladder or sex with your little girl." You applied pressure onto his stomach making him wiggle around. 

"Stop it..." 

Now it was your turn to laugh. " _Oh?_ What's wrong, baby? Not what you had in mind?" You kissed his stomach before sinking your teeth right in, biting down hard.

Dante groaned and moved his hips up wanting you to touch him. "I'll be a good demon daddy." 

"I'm sure you will."

You continued with your torturous bites, all over his inner thighs and outer; some bites harsher than the others but none with the intent on breaking the skin. 

"I feel like riding you." You giggled and got back in your previous straddling position you had in the beginning. “And besides, we have a baby to make.”

"W-what? Aw, come on!" Dante groaned when you gave him a few strokes, his full bladder doing nothing to help his arousal.

"I can't wait to feel you stretching me out like you always do." You lifted your hips over his and carefully slipped his hardness inside you.

You both made satisfied noises and the sound of metal on metal filled your ears as your demon daddy tugged at his arm restraints. 

"Babe..." he groaned and worked his hips up into yours. His body's natural instinct to fuck you taking over. 

"Shut up." 

You smirked and slowly began moving your body up and down. You watched as Dante's face changed when you sunk your hips all the way down before dragging them back up; giving him a full show of his thick hardness disappearing inside you. 

The way it glistened from your juices; every vein braced against the pale; taut skin so mesmerizing.

"Fuck, I really don't like you right now." Dante tried to stop moving up into you, but he couldn't help it. You felt so good, so tight and so wet for him.

He loved the way your breast bounced on your chest; not nearly as busty as the brunette but you were perfect in his eyes. It was so sexy the way your hair shrouded your face, the way you dug your nails into his chest and constantly irritated his nipples. It was all too much and—

"No, shit." Dante groaned and let loose inside you; his hips still moving and pumping more of his devil seed into your tight, wet heat.

" _Oh_! That's one week." You smirked and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Going for another?"

"Fuck you." Dante tugged at his restraints but without using his demon strength; he had a better chance at just calling the fire department to get free. 

"I will, demon daddy." You smirked and got off of him.

Dante watched as some of his orgasm leaked out of you and down your thighs; another erotic sight that had him standing right back up. It was so hot that you were allowing him to since you were preparing for your family. 

He didn't even need to pee anymore. His mind was focused on fighting back his orgasm but if you continued to carry on the way you were then he'd be getting back acquainted with his right hand for the next few months. 

"No! This isn't fair.." 

"Then beg for me to stop." You grinned as you wrapped your hand around his length again and stroked. 

Dante tried to think about other things besides you getting back on top of him and riding him again. Every time his mind would drift to him fighting a demon; you would emerge and be there to shove your tongue down his throat as a congratulatory method. 

"Don't stop." He moved his hips in time with your hand and even moaned a bit.

It was all so sexy to see your demon daddy at your mercy for a change. To have him whining and begging for you. Well he wasn't begging, _yet_. 

"How about I spank you instead?" You stopped your hand job and unlocked his handcuffs, but this didn't set him free, only detached him from the headboard. 

"W-what? No. Absolutely not." Dante sat up and tried to free himself, but he still couldn't. 

"Yes. You need to learn your lesson the _right_ way. The _demon daddy_ way." You gripped his jaw and kissed him hard, fisting your hand into his greying locks and jerking his head back. 

Dante wasn't sure where it all started but apparently he had a thing for being dominated because now he was just spurting pre like a water gun.

"Yes, I'll be good for you, little girl." He smirked at the way you bit your lip at his submissive behavior. 

It was almost too much even for you to see your special person so helpless and willing to let you discipline him. 

"Now, let's get rid of these completely." You unlocked his ankles for a moment to allow him to step out his boxers.

Dante stood before you with his arms in front but bound at the wrists and his legs the same but with his ankles instead.

"There. Now you're ready." You picked up his belt off the floor that was in his discarded pile of clothes from the previous day or maybe the day before; you didn't know but you weren't too excited to see after you'd clean the bedroom he was careless and didn't put his laundry where it was supposed to go. 

"Hmm, I asked you to please clean up after yourself. Why is this here?" You brought Dante down to his knees; his pretty blue eyes looking up at you so innocently as he just sat helpless as to what you were about to do.

A bit demeaning but with the level of trust you two shared; you could have slapped him across the face and he probably would have told you to just do it again. 

"Sorry, little girl. I forgot." 

"I see you need a reminder." You ran his belt through your hands and across the tops of his shoulders. 

"If at any point you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop, okay?" You slipped out of character for a brief moment to ensure that your demon daddy was content with the terms and conditions you were going to implement.

"Yes. Show me what you got, babe." Dante smirked at you and waited for you to discipline him.

*****

You started with small swats; only hitting him with the tip of the belt in places like his chest and arms. 

"You're going to learn that you belong to me, demon daddy." You ran the thick leather down his spine before hitting him with it. 

It didn't hurt; more like just stung but Dante seemed to enjoy the abuse more than he was getting uncomfortable from it. 

Immediately a welt appeared on his back and you kissed it before applying a harsher swat. 

This one made him wince but still didn't bring down his aroused mood. 

"I'll be a good demon daddy for you, little girl. Whatever you want." Dante purred. “I’ll knock you up like you want. Fill you up with my little devil babies.”

The worst part about it all was probably not being able to touch himself. You weren't doing it and his length was straining between his strong thighs, desperate for any type of contact.

"Mmm yes!! I want that. You won't flirt with other people, will you?" 

Again you swatted his back but lower this time. 

Dante didn't answer you and two more swings of his belt connected with his back. By now the whole span of skin was searing red with welts that had blood bubbles beneath the surface. 

"Answer me!" You grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, so he was looking up at you.

Dante had a grin on his face and he just shook his head. "No, no I won't, little girl." 

You nodded and let his head go before moving around so you were standing in front of him. "Good. On your feet." 

You helped your demon daddy back to his feet before pushing him back on the bed. Since he was unable to balance himself, Dante just ended up falling on his back with no means of defending himself. 

"You're so hard. Look how much you're just leaking." You licked your lips and wasted no time and sucking him down. Immediately you were greeted by the taste of yourself and this encouraged you to take down as much of him as you could until you had a face full of manly essence and soft curls. 

"Ah! Babe." Dante lifted his head to watch you swirl your wet tongue all over his hard flesh. 

You made sure to put on a show of you dropping saliva down and stroking him. You rubbed your thumb over a thick vein that pulsed against the slightly tanned flesh. You loved feeling every twitch and jolt his length made in your grasp. 

The way Dante's breath would catch in his chest every time you would lick up the underside of his manhood was enough to get you to lick and suck lower at the dangling flesh. 

You enjoyed hearing him gasp and groan from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck, yes!!" 

Forgetting he wasn't supposed to have any orgasms, Dante moved his hips up into your face and you let him take over by fucking your mouth; your hands braced on either side of his hips to give him all the control.

The wet strangled sounds of your throat being used on top of the intense grip your lips had was too much and yet again he found himself filling you up with his hot devil seed. 

You swallowed as much as you could before sitting up and wiping the back of your hand across your sore mouth.

"That's two weeks. You trying for three?" You smirked and hiccupped. 

"Fuck you." Dante groaned and tried to sit up. His face was flustered, and his hair was starting to gather sweat. 

"Is that what you want?" You giggled and crawled on top of him. 

"Or have you learned that you belong to me?" 

"You just wait, I'm gonna-" 

You dug your nails into the tight muscles of your demon daddy's tummy and drug them down harshly breaking the skin. 

"Ah! Babe!"

"Aw demon daddy what's wrong? You're still so hard and did that hurt?" You licked the scratches you'd just made clean and then moved down to biting each side of his hip bones.

"N-no. Not at all." Dante moved around on the bed still trying to free himself.

"Okay good. Oh! have an idea!" You got off the bed and disappeared into the closet for a moment before bringing out a black velvet bag. 

"How about I put a show on for you?" 

"Yes, please do, little girl." Dante's hips left the bed; his length twitching with excitement. 

You smiled and dumped the contents of the bag; your plug and a few other items. 

"You're not going to use that on me are you?"

"I hadn't planned on it unless there's a side of you, you haven't told me about?"

You raised a brow to him, and Dante just laughed. 

"No, just checking. I have no idea what you're going to do to me, so I had to ask." 

"Just watch me." You smiled and flipped open the cap to the newly added item of your kink list; a massage oil that doubled as a lubricant as well. 

"Want a massage? This stuff warms up and tingles." You squirted some in your hands before climbing back over his hips and working your fingers into his chest. 

Dante relaxed as you massaged his sore muscles and toned tummy. 

"When do you find the time to go be naughty and get these things?"

"When you're away on a job and I have nothing better to do. I wanted to try something like this out anyways; makes it easier to wear my tail." You leaned down and flicked your tongue over his sore nipple. 

"I want to help." Dante pouted when you retreated from him and turned so your back was facing him. 

He was stretched out on the bed again with his arms still bound at the wrist until you help sit him up right. His ankles were still together as well but now his knees were pulled up to his chest with his hands on his lap. 

"You touch yourself once and that's going to add three extra days to your two weeks."

Dante wanted to say something smart, but he kept his mouth shut. He was already going to have to deal with not being able to screw you, he didn't want to get denied watching you please yourself either.

He just nodded and tried his best not to take hold of himself. 

You bent over in front of him, exposing your sex and tight ring of muscles from behind. 

"Mm which one of my pretty parts should I fill, demon daddy? Well you've already done one of them actually." You smiled and rubbed at your throbbing pearl. "Two rather." 

"I'm just here to watch." 

"Yes, so pick one." You crawled on the bed and got your plug.

"I really want to spank your cute little bottom, how about you stretch that out for me? Let me fuck you there after." Dante wasn't helping his already miserable situation by engaging in naughty talk with you and he almost slipped up and took hold of himself. 

"Okay! I will." You smiled and squirted a good amount of the lube on your plug before leaning over on your forearms with your butt in the air.

You gained a comfortable position and reached behind you with your slicked metal knob and gently pushed at the tight ring of muscles between your butt cheeks. 

"Yes, little girl. Show your demon daddy how you like to stretch and play with your pretty parts."

Dante's eyes didn't leave your body other than him blinking. He was so horny and couldn't touch you or himself and after a while he was going to go insane if he didn't get to get off. 

He didn't even care about you adding weeks on, just as long as he got to fuck your ass right then and there. 

You gasped when the first set or muscles gave way and allowed your plug to slip inside you easily. You gently pushed until it was completely inside you and then you proceeded to attach the tail end to it. 

You wiggled your butt around and giggled. "I'm a good girl, see! My tail is wagging." 

Dante just watched your butt move all around, more specifically your tail that he wanted to twist and turn to pry sexy sounds from you. 

"Mm, my little kitten. You need a set of ears, baby girl. Come here so I can make you purr." 

"Nuh uh!" You smiled at him and laid on your back with your legs open; bent at the knees. 

"Look, demon daddy!" You picked up something else that was in the black bag; a vibrating wand.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore? You have to restore to-"

"First of all, I got them so I wouldn't be tempted to cheat. When you're gone for days at a time, my pretty parts get lonely so instead of going out and hooking up with randoms, I just stay inside and please myself." 

Dante just instantly shut up and let you continue showing him all the new toys you bought. He wasn't too thrilled that a piece of silicone was going to get you off but just the fact that you were pleasing yourself right in front of him was enough for him to look past it. 

He was going to have to have a talk with you later about sneaking off to go be a bad girl. He found it quite hot though that you didn't want to slip back into old habits. You were all for him; his little girl and he was all yours. Your demon daddy. 

Even if you both had to remind each other occasionally. 

"Let me see, baby girl. Spread yourself for me." 

You nodded your head and slipped your hand between your thighs and parted your soft and wet sex. 

Dante groaned and moved his hips up wanting to be inside you feeling how tight you were. 

"Mm you going to show me how you like to be fucked by that thing?" 

"Yes." 

You started things out slow, just simple rubbing the tip of your wand against your throbbing pearl. Your other hand went a little lower to the knob inside you and began moving it around. You carefully pulled it out of you; the tight ring of muscles now loosened and hungry to swallow whatever you slipped inside of you. 

"Fuck, come here, little girl. Come ride me." Dante moved his hands from his lap since he almost caved. 

"Nope, you don't deserve it. You can't behave when it comes to work so why should you get to touch me?" 

You grabbed your bottle of lube and squirted some on the shiny metal knob. Carefully you pushed against your entrance again, your body allowing the cold object to slip inside you. 

Since you used so much; you had a great deal of lube just making the skin around your hole glisten in the warm light of your bedroom. The sight so erotic since you kept pulling and pushing the plug in and out your body and the skin kept stretching and closing back up when you'd push all the way inside of you. 

"Fuck yes. Feels so good, demon daddy. I'd love to take both you and my plug." Your other hand controlled your wand against your sex.

"Then come here. Come here, baby." Dante was starting to get frustrated from no contact coming his way. 

He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he didn't want to add any more time onto his punishment than he already had. He was leaking so much his stomach was getting coated like a cake with his pre-orgasm. 

"No. You watch me." You gasped as you turned the vibration up on your wand. 

"Oh my God. Mm feels so good! When you're not here I like to put on one of your shirts ya know since I love your scent." You smiled and sat up.

"And then I like to light a few candles and turn the light out so that the only thing illuminating the room is the warmth." You pushed the wand inside your tight wetness. 

Instantly your body gripped the silicone and you moaned as you began fucking both your holes for your demon daddy to watch. 

Dante couldn't take anymore and ended up with both his hands on himself; one wrapped around his length and the other gently squeezing at the dangling flesh underneath. The task was difficult with both his hands bound at the wrists but the little hints of contact he got were enough to have him groaning in pleasure. 

"Fuck, please tell me more." 

"2 weeks and 3 days of no sex. You're really bold, ya know?" You giggled and picked up another one of your toys you'd bought. 

"This one is my favorite. Not as big as you but it gets the job done." You brought the magenta colored dildo to your lips and sucked on it. 

"Babe!! Come on..." Dante let himself go and moved his hands to his knees. 

"What? You want to suck on it too?" You teased.

"I want you to suck on me. Come on, babe. I've learned my lesson." 

He didn't want to beg but it was only so much more of the teasing he could take.

"I don't think you have, demon daddy." 

"Come on..."

"Beg me to suck you." 

"No... get your little ass over here before I come get you." Dante growled, now sick and tired of your games. 

You knitted your brows at the man and moved so you were directly in front of him.

"No." You smirked and wrapped your lips around your magenta colored toy.

You sucked and drooled all down the toy and stroked it with both your hands. 

"So good." You smiled and pulled the vibrating wand from between your legs. 

"I promise you you're not going to be fucking smiling come tomorrow, little girl." Dante's voice slipped to a dark realm; calm and he just watched you the whole time. 

"Mm, I think I'll keep you locked up instead." You grabbed his legs and stretched them out so you could lie back on them.

You had your back against his legs with yours straddling his hips. Your knees were bent, and your sex was right in his lap, but you stayed back far enough so his length wouldn't touch you. 

So in other words you were in the position as if you were riding him but laying back instead. 

"Don't you want to fill me up, demon daddy?" You moaned when you slipped your dildo inside you. 

Dante moved his hips up wishing it was him instead of the stupid toy. You were so close to him, fucking yourself with something that wasn't him. It was like you were cheating right in front of him. 

"Oh fuck, mm yes!" Your other hand occupied itself in twisting and plunging your plug inside you.

Your demon daddy was completely helpless in front of you, his hardness just spurting pre by the second. It actually hurt to be so aroused and not touched. Dante felt like he was in heat again. 

"Babe, come on. Get on top." He wiggled so he could lie on his back.

"Can you say please?" You pulled your slick covered dildo from your tight entrance and brought it to his mouth.

Immediately Dante turned his head from you and made a face. 

"No." 

"You don't want to taste me?" You pouted and wrapped your lips around the toy and sucked it clean.

"If you want me to taste you then uncuff me." Dante tried again to get out of his restraints, but the cuffs still weren't budging. In addition to him not really using his strength. 

He could have very well snapped the cuffs with little to no effort but that would have ruined your little game and as much as he was getting frustrated from all your teasing, Dante was enjoying being the one who got disciplined instead. 

"I have a better idea." You moved so that you were over his face on your knees. 

"Tongue out." You purred.

Dante didn't hesitate to sticking his tongue out for you to grind against; and that you did. 

It was beyond sexy to have you on his face unable to hold onto your hips and control your movements. All he could do was taste you and enjoy your hand which was now reached back stroking him while your other held your dildo steady so you could suck.

Dante wiggled his tongue between your wet folds and then drug it back up to your pearl in which he suckled on before flicking his tongue against it. Your hips weren't all the way down; you on your knees and occasionally lifting your hips to provide him with oxygen so he wouldn't pass out. 

Things wouldn't have been much fun if the man was unconscious.

"Mm, fuck t-t-that feels so g-good!" You stammered out and lifted your hips up since you could hear Dante's muffled voice against your sex.

"I didn't hear you, demon daddy."

"I said you think that fucking piece of plastic can make you shake and stutter like this?" He moved his arms up to grab at your ass with what little movements he could. 

"You want to fuck my tongue, little girl? Come put that pretty kitty right on your demon daddy's face." Dante kissed each of your inner thighs and lifted his head a bit to taste you since you were backed away a bit. 

"Yes!!" You moaned and brought your hips down so he could fuck you with his tongue.

The swats to your ass weren't as harsh as he wanted to make them, but your demon daddy continued to grab and squeeze what he could. He managed to get a grip on the handle of your plug, and he tugged at it before pushing it back inside you. 

"Oh yes, Dante! Fuck yes!!" You moaned around the toy in your mouth but ended up throwing it on the floor and moving away from his face. 

Your demon daddy's lips were wet and shiny with your juices as was the lower half of his face.

"Aw, I was enjoying that." 

"Enjoy this even more." You moved your body, so you were back riding him again; your plug still inside you. 

"Fuck." You gasped when you felt him stretch you.

Your dildo wasn't enough; it's thickness not even comparing to Dante. 

It wasn't as long as he was either but with the realistic like veins on it in addition to your plug were enough to keep you company until he got back from a day’s long job he would have.

"Baby girl please uncuff me!" Dante groaned and moved his hips with yours. 

He wanted to hold you in place so he could fuck you and make you scream. It was only so much he could do with his ankles bound. It restricted him from spreading his legs and being able to plant his feet so he could get a better thrust.

You just held onto the headboard and bounced your little heart out until you felt him explode inside you again.

Dante could see white behind his closed eyes; his chest heaving in both frustration and exhaustion. He'd had three orgasms and yet you still hadn't had one. He was tired and just wanted to be set free now so he could release his bladder and curl up next to you.

You panted and regained your breath before just sitting there upright on him with his hard length still inside you. You could feel it just twitching and pumping out more spurts of his seed.

"Three weeks and three days without sex. You get one more nut in and you're looking at a whole month without—"

The snapping of metal made your speech halt. Dante opened his eyes and you were greeted by midnight blue rings that were circled in red flames. He didn't want to break free, but there was no way he was going a whole month without sex. 

You just kind of sat there a second before you tried to retreat from him, but he gripped your hips so tight that it hurt. 

" _Aht Aht!_ Where do you think you're going? You little shithead." 

Dante's demon was nearly out, his nails turning into claws and his skin transitioning into the rustic grey hue.

"Y-you weren't supposed to g-get out...." you gulped and tried to get off of him, but it was like you were glued together. 

Gross if you think about it since you had a copious amount of devil seed inside you. If you didn’t get pregnant then Donna needed to be fired.

"You got 5 seconds to unchain these restraints from my legs before those too get broken out of."

Dante growled at you, his sharp teeth baring as he let his inner beast out. 

You quickly unbound his ankles and tried to get away, but his wings stopped you. Good thing you had a high ceiling or there would have been some damages from them. 

A muffled scream came from your chest as he clasped his armor like hand over your mouth. 

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to show you who the fucking boss is." Dante licked the side of your face with his rough devil tongue. 

It turned you on like crazy that he was in his real nature; your true demon daddy.

"T-t-touch me, demon daddy." You lightly touched the spikes along his chin before pulling him to you and kissing him hard. 

Dante's skin was a lot rougher while in his devil form and his body felt like a furnace against yours. His clawed hands were all over your petite frame; scratching you unintentionally and making you even wetter. 

He carefully laid you back on the bed and got on top of you. You were never sure where or if you actually got penetrated by anything while Dante was a demon. You could surely feel it but never actually seen it. You supposed it was like a dog's. 

You never thought to ask because for one you wouldn't be able to make it through the question without bursting into tears from laughing and two, you didn't really know what to ask.

_ 'Oh yeah, does your dick just go back inside you like a dog's?'  _

You giggled just thinking about the look that would be on your demon daddy's face. 

"What's funny?"

"Nothing!" You quickly answered and sucked your bottom lip in your mouth to keep from laughing. 

"Just thought about something I read."

Dante looked at you for a second but disregard your silly behavior. 

"Uh huh, so? What's all that shit you were talking earlier, little girl?" His voice was distorted but so familiar.

You moaned when he flicked his rough tongue across your nipple. He couldn't really suck on it without biting your whole boob off though. His teeth were pretty sharp while in his demonic state as well as his limbs in various spots; like his shoulders, elbows and knees since his armor like skin had spikes on it. 

*****

You heard your demon daddy's question, but your mind was in another world since you were currently admiring his unique features. Your hands lightly touched his grey face; your ring and pink finger ghosting over his surprisingly soft lips. They too were grey but still felt different than the rest of him.Same with the other skin on his face as well as his neck despite it having a scale like appearance and merging with the energy waves on his strong chest. 

His palms of his hands and soles of his feet both felt like skin.

It all felt rough but more human than the rest of him. You just fancied the way his wings glowed with high surges of demonic energy—his chest and forearms doing the same. Your demon daddy was extraordinary, and every full-blooded human was repulsive to you. Most women would have looked at you as if you lost your mind for wanting to lay with a beast, but you loved that beast. 

You were his beauty and you treasured to cage that insane creature and adore him for who he was. You would have loved Dante if he was a full human and you would have loved him if he was a full blown devil. You didn't care about his anatomy. The only thing you cared about was devoting yourself to the man who gave you so much to adore. The man who put you first even before his own needs sometimes. 

You loved Dante with all your heart and you never wanted to leave him no matter who objected to your relationship and if no other night got you pregnant then this one surely would. You couldn’t wait to start a new life with him. 

"You're so beautiful. I love you." You smiled and gripped his strong shoulders; pulling him closer to you. 

Dante just laughed a bit and grinned at you; all razor sharp teeth. You grinned back and booped his nose which in return caused a hiss to come from him. 

You gasped and put your hand on your chest as if you were hurt. "Don't be a meanie devil!" You reached up and tugged his horns. 

"Don't touch my no-" Dante sneezed and his wings sort of lit up in response.

It didn't sound like a normal human sneeze either and you found it so cute and just burst into a fit of baby talk. 

"Awe!! You can sneeze? That's so cute! Look at the witty devil nose you have! My cutie demon daddy!" You kissed the space above his top lip and snuggled into him. 

"I thought we were doing it?" Dante just let you cling to him. 

"Mm, you can finish. I just want to cuddle." 

"But you haven't gotten yours?" Dante put his wings down and pulled you closer to him. 

"I'm okay. I don't want it; this was all for you." You tried your best to keep your legs over his strong thighs, but they were a bit big and your little limbs just kept sliding back off. 

So you just hooked them around the backs of his knees which were probably piercing your mattress. You made a mental note to only screw your demon daddy in his natural state outdoors. 

"...okay then." Dante kissed you gentle, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way before he began fucking you slowly. 

"Yes, Dante. Keep going." Your moans increased the more his speed picked up. 

You still had your plug in, and it felt more than extraordinary to have both your holes filled. You wished your demon daddy could break away from his demon. You wouldn't mind screwing both at the same time.

You remembered him telling you about how his brother did it and you wondered if he could do the same. You'd go hunt his twin down and take his katana just so you could have a little fun for a few hours.

"Babe, I'm gonna co-" Dante hissed and growled in your ear and painted the inside of your warm walls with his devil seed.

It sounded every bit like a demon was on top of you. All the growling and intense noises that left his body were so loud since his mouth was right by the side of your face. 

Dante panted and when he rose back up; his hands planted on either side of your head, his greying locks were back as well has his pretty pale skin and bubbly blue eyes. They seemed brighter since they were just engulfed in fiery redness; the illumination still lingering as he slowly finished transitioning back into his human appearance.

"W-wow. I haven't produced that much since my h-heat." Dante panted and just fell on top of you. 

“You think I’ll get pregnant?”

“I think you definitely will this time.” 

You smiled and pushed his hair out his face. “Donna said not to sleep with you as a demon.” 

“I know but I was in heat that time. I’m okay right now.” Dante yawned. “I have to pee. Unhook your legs, please.” 

“No, I don’t wanna! I should add on another week for you flirting.” 

“For the last time I wasn’t flirting you jealous little girl.” 

“Shut up, I can’t help that I love you.” You pouted and looked away. 

“Tell me to shut up one more time and I’m taking a piss right here.” Dante threatened.

“Shut-“

You felt a warm trickle drip inside you, and you pushed your demon daddy off you so hard that he almost fell off the bed. It hurt to have his length snatched out of you so quickly but there was absolutely no way you were into the watersports or even willing to give it a try. 

“Dante, what the fuck!?” You got out of bed and pushed him again. 

Dante just fell over the edge to the floor laughing. “I warned you. Next time, _you_ shut up.” He went into the bathroom to finally relieve himself.

Satisfied growls and hisses could be heard from the bedroom and if he had canine in him than your demon daddy would have been howling. 

“God, that feels so much better.” He sighed in relief, shook the access urine off and flushed the toilet. 

“Come on, little girl. You need a shower. You’re full of your demon daddy’s babies.” Dante poked his head back in the room.

*****

You ended up joining him and he ended up getting you off in there as well as himself again.

After your shower, you convinced him to switch back to being a devil since you loved the contact of your soft skin against his rough membrane and what really made your heart swell was the beautiful carmine glow that emanated from his strong body. 

Your curtains in your shared bedroom were black so it always appeared to be night time but once you turned out all the lights it was pitch black. 

That was until Dante shifted and lit up the whole room like a lightening bug. The pretty swirls looked so mesmerizing and the claret coils caused your skin to cast the same hue. 

With the majestic features down; not much of the intense energy could be seen since it was so dark in the room. It was almost as if he dimmed a light. 

Pretty cool to be snuggled up with a demon. 

"I love you so much, demon daddy." You snuggled more into him and yawned. “Do you think I’ll get sick again?”

"I love you too, little girl." He mumbled, kissing the top of your head and putting his wings around you. “I’m not in heat so I think it’s okay… Um maybe you should call Donna and check.”

Dante nodded off instantly and sounded like a bear or some huge animal in a deep sleep since he was still in his demonic state. You had to keep your laughter down to a minimum since every time he would wake himself with his snoring his wings would flap a bit and the bedroom would light up. Occasionally he would wake up back in his human state but when you would whine and fuss he'd become a demon again. 

You hoped that you didn’t make the same mistake as you made the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submissive Dante has me feeling some time of way lol a good type of way ^_^  
> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot!  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Have any ideas you might want to see added to this work? Just go ahead and drop those bad boys! lol I love reading your thoughts and suggestions!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where your demon daddy goes out and does a little "shopping" for his naughty girl ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten a few request for this work and i'll try my best to work them in here, bare with me lol.  
> We are getting closer to that time everyone has been waiting for ^_^  
> I actually can't wait.
> 
> As always I've tried to catch all errors but if I missed any then I apologize.
> 
> Enjoy!<3

"I got you a present, little girl." Dante entered the office with a bag in arm and a box of pizza in hand.

"You got me a gift?"

"Well, Donna helped but yes. I got you some things."

"Things with an _S_!?" You beamed as you jumped up and down, your pigtails bouncing.

Dante just laughed a bit. "Yes, things with an _S_." He went to where you were at his desk and sat everything down.

"First, how's my baby doing?" Dante picked you up from his chair and sat you on his desk and took your spot.

"I'm okay! I took my medicine like a big girl. Did you talk to Donna about that thing?" You smiled and lightly kicked your feet.

You found yourself submitting more to a delicate and innocent behavior since you nearly died. The repetitive need for attention took over you since you required around the clock care.

Donna put you on a prescription that would strengthen your reproductive system and build it like new so if you wanted to conceive in the future you could. Though, you'd have to be extremely careful when doing so.

Dante didn't mind though. He liked watching over you since you'd done the same for him so many times when he wasn't feeling well.

You decided to go ahead and try for a baby and today was the fourth day(you think) that you’d be getting busy with your demon daddy.

"Mm, did you? Good girl, I'll have to give you a reward later and yes I did. She said things should be fine just as long as I’m not in heat."

"Okay! But Why not give me my reward now?" You inquired as you stopped swinging your feet and scooted off the edge of his desk, right into his lap.

The action made Dante grunt a bit since you just plopped down but he quickly supported your weight by lifting his legs up, so the tips of his boots were holding you.

"Business right now." He said, as he grabbed the bag off his desk.

He put you back on the desk and moved away from you and stood to his feet, "Open everything."

You nodded and hopped down off his desk and turned towards it, pulling the bag open and checking the contents. Dante just stood behind you, pressed against you peering over your shoulder while you looked at your things.

The first item that caught your eye were the neon red fishnets that nearly blinded you from how loud they were. They certainly glowed under a black light and if Donna helped with the purchases then of course you'd have a pair waiting for you.

"I would love to see you in those and nothing else." Dante kissed your shoulder and bit it gently. His hands traveled from your sides down to your hips where he gripped them and pushed against you.

Your eyes slipped shut and your lip got sucked between your teeth at the erotic feeling of his hardness poking you.

It seemed as though your demon daddy stayed up around you and was always down to fuck you whenever and wherever; never mattered. You were banned from several bars and restaurants just because your horny devil couldn't keep his hands off of you.

Dante didn't mind giving spectators a show of how a good demon daddy fucks his little girl. If he wanted your mouth at the restaurant then you'd be shoved under the table and instructed to suck until he sprayed your pretty face.

The sheer distraught look on the waiter or waitress appearance when you'd come from under the table with your face painted made getting kicked out all worth it since either of you never had money for the tab.

"Is it because you've seen Donna in a pair?" You shot.

You couldn't lie and say you weren't feeling some type of way about your demon daddy going out with another woman to shop for you. You knew Donna didn't desire men, but you were sure she probably painted a perfect mental image of what she'd look like in the attire for the man.

Dante let your hips go and let out an agitated breath. Sometimes you really knew how to waste a boner.

"Just keep looking in the fucking sack."

Instead of responding, you did as you were told and continued to examine your new things. The next thing you pulled out was a dress; a maid’s outfit more specifically.

It appeared more like something you’d see at a topless show since it wasn’t the typical black and white attire, but this maid’s outfit was suited to your demon daddy’s style and taste—red and black.

“Mm what’s this for?”

“I want you to wear that whenever you clean up. The tights too. I originally got them to go with this, but I do wanna see you in just them at some point.”

You examined the dress that was clearly unprofessional. The top half reminded you of a corset with the strap embellishments down the front of it. It had short sleeves on it though and red lace across the front where your breast would be.

The threading was red and the straps where also red. The skirt part was black with red trimming and obviously too short; your cute little bottom destine to be hanging out if you bent over since it was like a tutu. A pretty silky satin bow was on the back and it all matched perfectly with the red tights.

“Okay, demon daddy.” You smiled and continued looking at your new things.

The next item to be pulled out was a silk scarf and this one kind of puzzled you.

"For when you're being naughty or when I have a surprise for you." Dante slipped the smooth fabric from your hands and tied it over your eyes.

"See, like this." He said, as he kissed on the back of your neck.

You giggled and relaxed in his touch.

"And it looks gorgeous on you."

Dante wiggled the scarf down to your neck and left it there.

"There's more stuff in there." He stated, encouraging you on.

Next you took out a flogger and raised your brow to him. "Um, and this?"

"What do you think its for?"

"It's metal..." You were all for the rough stuff but even you had your limits when it came down to what you were being hit with.

So that could only mean it was for one other person.

"Perhaps I am a bigger freak than I suspected. This is for when _I'm_ being naughty." Dante took the item from you and ran the cold chains down your back. "Or for you if you keep getting on my nerves."

"I won't act up, sir." You cleared your throat and shivered as the cool feeling of the metal made goose bumps rise on your skin.

"Mm, there's a few more things in there." Dante held your hips again and lightly pressed himself against you.

You continued on and picked up a silk, hot pink bag. It felt heavy but the item in it didn't feel very big.

"Oh! That's what I picked out for you." Dante put his hands on yours so you could open the delicate fabric together.

The first string got pulled and then the second before the bag expanded and fell open. Inside was a beautiful glass plug that had a lilac rose incased in the handle. The plug itself had swirls of lavender hues through out it.

"It's so pretty." You smiled.

"Should be two more things in there, something else I picked out that I think you'll enjoy."

Dante took the plug from you but didn't do anything with it. He waited until you took out the last two items before acting.

The last things in the bag were a bottle of lube and a pair of red panties that had a open heart shape in the back of them—easy access to your pretty parts.

You popped the cap open and inhaled the sweet aroma of the lube.

"Mmm does it taste?" You waited for your demon daddy to respond but when you didn't feel his presence there anymore, you looked over your shoulder.

"Dante?"

He'd disappeared in the bathroom behind his desk for a moment. You could hear the water running so you assumed he was washing something. You took it upon yourself to test out the lube and while it didn't have a very appealing flavor; the thick fluid warmed your tongue and left it tingling.

"Oh..." you smirked and squirted some out on your finger tips.

The lube smelt like sweetened condensed milk and it reminded you of rich vanilla and caramel hills of warm Dulce de leche. The scent mellowed out once it was on the skin and left behind a powder soft feel.

Your skin tickled and felt extremely sensitive when you touched it and you couldn't wait to try it out.

*****

Dante emerged from the bathroom with your new plug in a towel; drying it off. He'd sterilized it and you were about to find out why.

"Take everything off, little girl and put on your new outfit." He gathered the rest of your things and headed up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting."

You looked on your demon daddy's desk to see just your new red stockings and maid outfit. He disappeared into your old bedroom before going to your shared one.

You used Dante's desk chair to balance in while you slipped the stockings on. They stopped mid-thigh and they had a rubber grip on the inside of them to keep them form sliding down your legs. Next you put on your outfit and tied the strings in the front of it.

You checked yourself over in the bathroom mirror and smiled. You looked adorable, like a little naughty housekeeper. The top of the dress was a bit snug on your frame since it was sort of like a corset, but it did an excellent job at accenting your curves.

You thought about a scenario in your head where you were a college student who needed extra money to get through school, so you took a job at Dante’s shop as his maid.

However, he was a dirty old perv and enjoyed watching you bend down to pick things up. He never said anything, but he admired the view. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to pay you that week, so he came up with another way to show his appreciation.

You bit your lip as you thought about him bending you over and pushing up your dress. You thought about him using the end of your duster to fuck your pretty parts and leave you a shaking mess.

After, he would fill you with his hot seed and shove your plug up you to keep you full of his demon babies.

Your sexy devil boss.

*****

Once you were finish, you made your way upstairs to find your demon daddy in bed stroking himself. His shirt was off, and his pants pushed down to his knees. The sight was so sexy because his whole length was slathered in the lube and instantly your mouth watered.

The squishy sounds of his hand slipping and sliding up the hard flesh made your panties wet and you hastily jumped on the bed to get a closer observation.

"Mm, whatcha doing!?" You batted your long lashes at him and sat on your haunches.

Dante didn't respond. Instead, low throaty moans left his lips as he gripped himself tighter and stroked faster. You just sat by and watched as your demon daddy got himself off.

"That looks fun. Can I help, sir?" You licked your lips and pouted.

"Come here." Dante instructed you to stand in front of him so he could take a look at you dressed up.

You stood with your hands behind your back and an innocent smile on your face.

"I love my new attire! I had an idea."

“Give me a spin.” Dante looked you up and down and mentally thanked Donna for unknowingly encouraging the idea to dress you like a maid.

A sexy maid at that.

You twirled around and the fluffy bottom of your dressed moved with you. It was just short enough to catch a glimpse of your cute bottom and the beginning of your stockings hugging your thighs.

Dante groaned and moved his hips into his hand.

“What was your idea, baby girl?”

“Well I thought about if I was like in college and I worked for you as your house keeper!”

“You have a thing for me being older I see.” Dante smirked at you. “All that time you wasted with guys your age.”

“Not anymore. I have a grown man; a sexy grown man.” You raised the front of your dress up to give your demon daddy a glimpse.

“Mm tell me more about your fantasy, baby.” Dante was more than on board with your idea and he couldn’t wait to act it all out.

He had the perfect scenario in _his_ head about what he wanted to do to you.

“And like for some reason you can’t pay me so you um… well…” You blushed. And looked down at your feet.

You were barefooted but it was fine. Your stockings looked cool on your feet since they were fishnets and your pretty pink toes looked as if they were in jail.

“I what? Tell me what I do instead, little girl.” Dante moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing you.

“Um, well you fuck me instead…”

“Did I? Tell me how.”

It always made you shy when your demon daddy requested you painted a picture of your fantasies. Especially since his pretty ocean blue eyes were locked on you.

“Well you kissed me first and after you grabbed my ass and told me how hot you thought I was. Um, I let you and I told you that I thought you were hot too.”

“Keep going.” Dante liked where your story was going, and he listened carefully to every detail so he could make all your dreams come true.

“And then we started making out. Um, we were at your desk. You had me sitting on top while you stood between my legs and like you pushed my dress up and started rubbing my pretty parts..”

Dante’s hand slowly stroked up and down his hard length as you continued your tale. It was already sexy since you were sticking to the age gap between you two but now you were getting to the good stuff.

“I bet you were fucking wet as a waterfall.”

“Mm I was! And it was seeping through my panties. Like this.” You pushed your dress up to show your demon daddy how aroused your were.

Dante hummed in satisfaction and smiled at you. “That’s sexy. Tell me more.”

“So eventually I let you put your hand in my panties and um, you started rubbing at my pretty parts and then you slipped your finger inside while we continued to make out. I had my hand on you and you were so hard.”

“Harder than I am now?” Dante let his length go and it just smacked his stomach; the skin on skin contact making you giggle since it was evident your demon daddy was beyond turned on.

“Mmm it was causing your pants to poke up and I unbuckled your belt and then unzipped them.”

“Did you get on your knees for your demon daddy?”

“Yes I did. I sucked you and you fucked my mouth.”

Dante groaned and stroked himself faster.

“Fuck go downstairs and clean up. I’ll be down there shortly.”

“I thought you wanted to come up here?” You gave your demon daddy a confused look and he just began getting back dressed in his shirt.

“I love your idea and wanna try it. My desk needs tidying anyways.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Okay, demon daddy! I’ll go clean up like a good girl.”

*****

Dante got into character as your boss and casually strolled down the stairs to find you bent over picking up the many sheets of paper around his desk.

It was both a task and part of your role playing since his desk _did_ need tidying.

Just as he suspected, your ass was on display for his eyes to see. Your panties hugged your bottom lovely and Dante couldn’t resist not to grab it.

You hopped up and pretended to be surprised.

“Oh! Hi um Mr. Dante.” You blushed.

“I want this place spotless, kid. Unfortunately you better hope I can pay you this week.” Dante sat at his desk and watched as you reached to dust the shelf behind him.

Your butt was once again exposed, and he had to control the urge not to grab your ass again.

“But I need the money, sir.”

“Money is tight around here, kid. I don’t even have enough money to pay my utilities, but perhaps there’s another way I could pay _you_.”

“Hm?” You stopped dusting and turned to face him.

Dante had a slight smirk on his face as he got up from his desk and went over to you.

“Actually, you _always_ do a good job keeping this place clean and your grades _are_ really good.”

“They are! But if I can’t pay for my classes then good grades won’t matter…” You pouted.

“Right..” Dante took the duster out of your hand. “We’ll figure something out I’m sure.”

Your cheeks were red, and you backed into the shelf.

“Um… Yeah..” A small chuckle fell from your red lips.

You sort of got into your character a little more than you intended by making up your face a bit. Dante seemed to like it but then again there wasn’t much you did that he didn’t like.

“Over there needs cleaning.” Your demon daddy nodded to a spot by the mini fridge and you swayed over to attend to it.

You bent down and instantly your dress exposed your bottom again. Dante watched as you moved around the office and continued to direct you to specific places he wanted you to clean.

“Here, let me help you.” He went to where you were at the window and carefully lifted you up so you could reach.

His hands where on your hips and when he settled you down, you brushed against him which caused your dress to go up.

“Excuse me.” You blushed and pushed it back down when you saw that it had his attention.

“Um, Mr. Dante?”

“Yes?”

“Can I help you?” You blushed and turned to him since you could feel his eyes on you.

Dante took your hand and intertwined your fingers.

“You can.”

“Okay, what can I do for you?” You asked innocently and looked up into his eyes.

“You missed a spot over here. Let me show you.” Dante held your lower back and continued to let you feel just how much he was enjoying your role playing.

“Okay, sir.” You smiled and followed him.

*****

Dante instructed you to clean out the bottom drawer of his desk so he could watch _your_ bottom. The way your dress kept rising and the way your panties kept going up your ass was enough for him to want to call your role playing quits.

“Good girl. You do such a good job. I definitely have to find a way to pay you, sweetie. Are you seeing someone?”

“No sir. I’m just focused on school.”

“I see. Well, it’s a shame a pretty girl like you doesn’t have a man.”

Dante got right behind you and kept you bent over. He was beyond hard and you could feel him nudging at your sex as if you both were naked.

“Um, you’re a little close Mr. Dante…”

“Please, it’s just Dante, pretty girl. I’m not that old.” He chuckled.

You managed to get away to stand upright but not for long since Dante backed you into the desk.

“I know just how to pay you…”

“You do?”

Dante nodded and picked you up and sat you on his desk.

“Just relax. I won’t hurt you, unless you want me to.”

“No, sir.” You blushed when your dress got pushed up.

“You’re really cute; so small and cuddly. I could pay you in another way…”

Dante flicked his tongue at you and began placing wet smooches to your neck.

“Mmm, ah! Mr. Dante… Y-y-you’re my boss.”

“Yes I am.” He said as he began pulling the strings of your dress loose.

“I would love to paint your pretty face; youcan paint mine in return.” Dante purred as he spread your legs.

“Would you like that, sweetie?”

You blushed and sat your duster down. “Um, okay…” You nodded and shut your eyes as Dante began rubbing your clit through your panties.

“Look how wet you are. What’s on your mind?”

“You… I think you’re sexy, Mr. Dante.”

Dante laughed a bit and pressed his knuckle at your soaked entrance.

“Yeah, baby? You wanna fuck your boss?” Dante cupped your sex and with his palm he began rubbing slow but firm circles around your pearl.

“Y-y-yes. Fuck. I want you to fuck me, sir.”

You gasped and grabbed his forearm in hopes to gain more contact.

“Good, because I definitely want to fuck you.” Dante slowly slipped his hand in your underwear and explored your wetness.

“Wow, your so soft and wet. I wonder how tight you are?”

“Um, I-I-I'm… uh… I never had sex before, sir.” You blushed since your response seemed to catch your demon daddy by surprise.

Dante hummed in satisfaction and began rubbing agonizingly slow circles all around your clit. The more he touched you the wetter you got and part of you wished you really were a virgin so he could claim you.

“Really? You mean to tell me that no one has felt how good you feel?” Dante slipped his finger tip inside you.

“No, sir. You’re the first…”

Your demon daddy nodded and advanced his finger until it was all the way inside.

“How does that feel?”

“S-so good, sir.” You gasped and spread your legs wider so your _“Boss"_ could have more access to you.

Your hands found his belt and began working on it.

“How’s about we go upstairs?” Dante pulled his hand from under your dress and brought his fingers to your mouth.

You shook your head in agreement but not before you put on a show of sucking your juices off your demon daddy’s fingers.

“How do you taste, sweetheart?”

“Yummy. Would you like to try me, sir?” You licked your lips and gazed up at him with innocent eyes.

“Yes, come on.” Dante lead you upstairs to his room.

*****

Dante gave you a tour of the top floor as if you hadn’t seen it before. Since you were role playing, it was only right to act as if you’d never been tossed on his bed countless amount of times.

“Oo you have a nice room, sir.” You smiled and entered it.

“It can use some cleaning. Why don’t you tend to those clothes over there.” Dante slipped his boots off and sat on the edge of the bed.

You did as you were instructed and put all of the dirty laundry away. While you picked up after your demon daddy; he busied himself in gathering somethings in the meantime.

“There! What can I do—”

You spun around to see your Dante stripped down to how he was prior to your role playing.

“Mr. Dante, you’re nude, sir.”

“Yes, come here cutie.” Dante patted the spot right in front of him.

“But first, let me see you strip.”

You nodded and slowly began untying your dress slowly while your demon daddy watched.

“Good girl come here. Shake your ass for me.” Dante’s hand returned to his length; which was once again coated in the decadent aroma of the lube.

You let your dress fall to the floor before crawling on the bed and going to your demon daddy. You turned with your back facing him and leaned forward.

Dante watched as you wiggled your hips and made you butt move.

“That’s it.”

A swat landed on your ass followed by a very aggressive grab.

Your demon daddy slowly pulled your panties over your ass, letting the material rest under your butt cheek and this caused your ass to sit up really nicely.

"You have such a nice ass, babe." Dante smacked it again and his other hand wrapped back around himself.

You wiggled your hips and moved your butt while your demon daddy kept with his spanking and stroking himself. You couldn't see him, but you could definitely hear his hand gliding across his slick length.

"Thank you, Mr. Dante."

*****

Dante had enough of abusing your bottom and instead he took the bottle of lube and squirted some right at the tip of your crack. He watch as it slowly drizzled down to the tight ring of muscles and onward to your panties.

‘Wow." His hips left the bed as his hand increased in speed.

"Mm don't finish yourself so soon, sir." You smiled and relaxed on your shoulders.

"I'm going to make it so you can't walk. I'll have to give you time off." Dante tickled the tip of his finger at your hole before applying a bit of pressure.

"Fucking use me as your come bucket?" You gasped when the digit slipped in.

"You'll have all my demon babies warm in your tight little hole. Look how cute it is." Dante leaned forward and swept his tongue against his finger he had prepping you and a soft moan left your lips.

"Don’t worry. I'll stretch you out so you can take me, baby. You'll be nice and loose for your boss." He said as he let a drop of saliva fall as well.

Dante began working his finger back and forward inside you occasionally flickering his tongue across your tight hole.

"Oh fuck, Dante. T-t-that feels good." You relaxed more so he could work another finger in. “Excuse me, that feels good, sir.”

Very carefully and with the add of more lube, your demon daddy slipped a second digit in your tight ass and began moving it as well.

His hand was still wrapped tight around his length just lazily stroking and squeezing the delicate flesh underneath. You hoped your ass wasn't the only thing that he planned to fuck for the day since you were hoping you'd get lucky and conceive.

She mentioned things would be off for a while like your cycle but since you wanted to get pregnant it didn't matter except the fact that she couldn't tell you when you were ovulating.

She would literally have to check you every day in order to pinpoint when you were though so her advice was just to have as much unprotected sex as you possibly could, and Dante was more than thrilled to hear that.

Since you couldn't mate with him as a demon, he had to be extremely careful when it came to how intense he got.

Donna wasn't sure what made you sick, but she also encouraged you to not have sex with him when he was in heat or as a demon. You enjoyed screwing your _real_ demon daddy, but you didn't want to risk nearly killing yourself again.

Dante promised to transition back before he let loose inside you; even though you’d already screwed him in his demonic state after you were sick. Luckily nothing happened and Donna said it was fine, again just as long as you didn’t sleep with him during his heat cycle.

Things didn't make sense but you both were careful in order to not have another accident. You hated you wouldn't get to help him through his next heat but perhaps Donna had an idea of an alternative method.

"You're so sexy. I love you." Dante slipped a third finger inside you and applied more lube.

He needed both hands now; one to grip your ass while the other stretched it out. You just laid there and enjoyed being use like the dirty girl you were.

"Mm I love you too, babe." You smiled but soon turned into a whining mess when he moved his fingers.

"I think you're ready for your payment now, kid. Care to get it nice and slicked up?" Dante moved from behind you and was now standing at the foot of the bed in front of you.

He brought the pretty piece of glass to your lips and you gave it a wet kiss.

"Put on a show for me." Dante's hand found his length again while you sucked and slobbered all over the plug. Your tongue wrapped around the blunt tip and you used the muscle like a claw and ushered the item between your lips.

Your demon daddy licked at his lips while you showed him how a good little girl got her toys ready.

"That's it, baby. That's what you're going to do to me, right?"

You just smiled and nodded.

Once your plug was coated with an efficient amount of saliva, Dante went back behind your and rubbed the tip at your tight hole, but not before jabbing his tongue there and licking you down to your sex and back up to the tip if your crack.

"So good, my favorite treat." He smirked, dropping saliva in your hole.

Dante had a hard time staying in character since his only focus was making you come.

You weren't completely stretched open, but you were definitely loose enough to feel the warm and slippery fluid slide in you.

"This is a gift from me to you."

Dante pushed your plug against your hole. Slowly your body accepted it before engulfing it completely; the lilac rose end the only thing visible.

"Just as I suspected. Fucking gorgeous."

"My new toy feels so good inside my tight hole, demon daddy. Stretching me out for you." You flexed your muscles; your body gripping the plug tighter.

"Good girl. Now...." Dante got up from the bed and got the silk scarf from the dresser.

It was a dark burgundy with black embellishments on it. The material felt like powder against your skin as your demon daddy blocked your vision.

You couldn't see anything, but your senses let you know that his length was in your face. His manly essence engulfing your brain and taking you to a place you could call home.

Not to mention you could feel him dripping pre against your lips.

"Are you going to make your demon daddy happy, baby girl?" Dante combed his fingers through your hair and gave it a gentle tug towards his hardness.

"Mhm. You can do what you want with my mouth, sir." You chirped and curved your lips over your teeth, sucking on the leaking head.

Dante hissed and gripped your locks tighter. He gently rocked his hips back and forward while his other hand fondled your dangling breast.

"Good girl, very good girl. Your demon daddy loves your precious mouth; so wet and warm. Make sure you swallow every bit of your treat, baby; it is your payment after all."

Dante usually talked dirty to you but today he was especially vocal and the more filthiness he spewed the hornier you got. You reached your arms under you so you could tease your pretty parts while your sexy demon daddy used your mouth for his pleasure.

The wet sounds of your throat being fucked boomeranged off the walls and filled your ears with a tune that put you in a trance. You weren't doing much of a good job at controlling your saliva so before you ruined the bedsheets, Dante placed a towel under you.

You would need it anyway from how wet you usually got. Your vision was also blocked but you could imagine the thrilling look he had on his face—absolute pleasure.

"So pretty with your mouth on me, taking me down like the slut that you are." Dante pinched your nipples and his hips sped up, his strong thighs meeting your cheeks.

Your hair was slipping into your mouth since the ponytail your demon daddy had was ridiculously loose; he’d taken your hair down at some point when he was stretching you open.

Soft curls at the base of his length were also getting coated in saliva as he continued to force himself to bob up and down your throat.

"There ya go, be a good slut and choke on your demon daddy's dick, baby." Dante groaned and gripped your chin before he slapped your cheek.

You'd felt the need to smack him whenever he'd piss you off, so he thought he'd return the favor, though his actions weren't as harsh.

You moaned around your mouth full and worked your plug quicker. Your legs trembled from all the pleasure and your fingers were getting flooded from your juices. Your pulled your hand from yourself and used it to stroke the itches you currently couldn't reach since you had to take a breath.

Dante let you gather yourself before he wiped your face with the towel on the bed. You had tears down your cheeks and saliva all over the place. Probably some snot too since you weren't taking any breaths.

"I love how fucking nasty you are, little girl. So sloppy and wet. You want your boss to fuck you now?"

"Y-yes please. Please fuck my pretty parts, sir." You fell back on the bed and spread your legs.

Dante wasted no time in crawling between them and shoving his tongue in your wet and quivering sex. His hands went up to your breast where they pinched and teased your nipples.

He took your blindfold off and just looked into your eyes for a minute and smiled. You loved it rough and despite always being sore the next day, you wouldn't have vanilla sex to save your life.

*****

Since the sex talk Dante was voicing was a bit kinkier than normal; you thought you'd give it a try.

"Mm, sir, your tongue feels so good sucking and licking on my pretty parts. You like the way I taste?”

“Yes.” Dante kissed your thigh and looked up at you.

“Keep lapping up my juices like the good little devil you are." You gasped when his licks increased in speed.

Your planned worked because now, Dante had two fingers inside of you while he exploded every crevice of your sex. You couldn't tell what was saliva and what was your nectar, but you could definitely tell it must have been a flooded storm down there by the sound of his tongue splashing in the mess.

"I'll be a good devil for you, baby. I'll do whatever you want." Dante kissed the insides of your thighs, biting them harshly but kissing the wounds to soothe them.

"Mm then put your fucking tongue back inside me." You pushed his face back and began humping it.

Completely on board with submitting to you, Dante let you and even encouraged your hips more by gripping them until they bruised. He'd discovered just how much of a horny devil he was the day you'd put him in time out.

It was just something about being down on his knees for you that sent Dante into a whole new world of erotic fantasies. It'd only happened once but from that day forth, he wanted nothing more than for you to discipline him until he felt less of a man.

Dante found himself deliberately pissing you off in hopes you'd want to slap the hell out of him but it seemed all the misdeeds he'd conducted only got disregarded.

"Fuck yes. You submit to me like a good devil. Fucking get your face wet." You moaned and yanked at his hair.

Dante's muffled moans vibrated your body and once again you could hear his hand stroking his length. He pulled away from you and sunk to the floor.

"Make me. Make me be good for you, little girl." He tucked his arms behind himself and gripped his own wrists.

The sight of your demon daddy completely giving himself over to you was enough to make your hips leave the bed with one wicked orgasm. Your hand didn't last long rubbing at your sex before you had slick dripping back to your tight hole that was filled.

"Mm you have been a naughty devil. " You secured the scarf around his eyes and got the flogger off the dresser.

You didn't have it in you to hurt your demon daddy but if he wanted to feel some pain then you didn't mind dishing it out.

"And I know just how to punish you." You took a deep breath before you rattled the chains by his ear. You let the cold metal tickle his shoulder blades before you showed his spine the same love.

Dante just sat still with a smirk on his face and his length twitching and leaking between his strong thighs.

"What you gonna do about it, little girl?"

You stopped behind him and gripped his greying locks. "Did I tell you to talk?" You growled.

Dante grunted and moved his hips in need of your hands, "No, you didn't. I would behave but I don't care how you feel."

The smart mouth response earned him a swat on his back. You didn't hit your demon daddy hard, but he seemed to enjoy what little force you did use.

"I need to be taught a lesson. You should show me who's in charge." Dante encouraged you on to give him another hit.

And you did, harder this time.

The sound of metal to skin made your wince but made your demon daddy purr. Again, his hardness twitched with excitement and his lip got sucked between his teeth.

"Fuck, again." He whined.

Seeing Dante submit made you blush since it was you he was bowing for. You unleashed several harsh swats that left his pretty pale skin a fiery red. Welts began to form as well as blood bubbling to the surface.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" You asked as you paused your abuse.

Dante shook his head and shifted on his knees, "Not at all. You're driving me fucking insane though." He moved so his back was against the side of the bed and his head tossed back against it.

"Come put that pretty kitty on your demon daddy's face, baby."

You whined and hastily went to him carefully straddling his head. Dante also didn't need to see you to know how close you were to him. He could feel the heat coming from your body and your sweet womanly scent was ripe to his demonic senses. You smelt amazing and he couldn't wait to taste you coming down his throat.

"You're so sexy." You had a hard time staying still while your demon daddy tongue fucked you.

Dante's hand that wasn't holding your hip in place was stroking at his hardness. He sat on the floor while you shook and grinded your sex across his face rapidly. He occasionally would work your plug in your and smack your ass.

"Oh fuck, sir. You're so good!” Your legs shook from all the pleasure and before you knew it your juices were soaking his beard and drenching his taste buds.

Dante slurped down ever drop, making sure to leave you bone-dry before he slipped from under you. His hand too was coated with his thick and hot orgasm and you wasted no time in cleaning him up as well.

You tested your demon daddy's freak card by shoving your come covered tongue in his mouth and surprisingly he just pulled you in his lap and fought with you for dominance of your mouth.

It turned you on to the max that he'd make out with you and taste his orgasm but as he stated; Dante was definitely a horny devil. A freaky ass horny devil who didn't care about asserting his dominance as a male.

He knew what he was capable of so being your slut for a change only added to your already deep ripples of love for each other.

You pulled away gasping for air and come mixed with saliva stringing from your mouths. You hastily pulled the scarf from his eyes so you could look into them. Dante's back and arms were on fire from the welts, but he didn't mind.

"Fuck, Dante. And you call me a dirty girl." You laughed and licked your lips.

"That shit taste weird, but I don't even care. I just want to fuck you so bad." He said as he used his strong legs to push you both up.

Dante dropped you down on the bed and turned you over on your stomach. He didn't even give you time to get comfortable before he'd taken hold of your plug and began fucking the life out of you with it.

"You're going to be so full, little girl. Mmm and then I'm going to plug you up so you can walk around with my babies inside you."

"Fuck yes. I want both my pretty parts full, demon daddy!" You gasped when he pulled the item out and spread your ass.

"Look at you, all open for me." Dante groaned as he watched your hole clench around nothing. You were wide open and waiting to be filled with his hot and sticky orgasm.

I wonder just how many things I can fill you with. Perhaps you should go to the toy store and pick out some more things."

You gasped as you felt the thick lube slip down into your open hole. It was a bit cold, but it instantly warmed up when your demon daddy slipped your plug back inside.

Dante worked the glass around before slowly pulling it out of you; so shiny and slicked up.

"I see you really liked what A was for."

"Mmm yes. I love it." You moaned at the feeling of saliva being dropped in your loose ring of muscles next.

By now you were ready to take your demon daddy's thick length and you couldn't wait. Very carefully Dante pushed at your hole and slip in with ease. Though you were nice and stretch, your body still didn't like things going in that end, so he had to work his thrust up before he fucked you roughly.

"Fuck, Dante. You fill me up so good."

The twitches and throbs of his leaking hardness inside you motivated you to work your ass back.

"There ya go, baby girl. Show your demon daddy how much of a slut you are for him." Dante smacked your ass and let you do all the work.

The warm tingling sensation of the lube really made things better and the more you worked your hips the more delicate the sensation got.

"I love being a slut for my demon daddy. I love you, baby." You reached and grabbed Dante's hands from off your hips and this made him go flush against your body, so you were pinned down.

He intertwined your fingers while he fucked you until the headboard bumped the wall in a dull tune. The knocking increased in volume the more his stroked increased and soon you were having your second or third orgasm; you weren't sure but a whole puddle of your juices drenched the towel underneath you.

"Ready for my babies?" Dante balanced himself back up and pulled you, so you were on your knees with your ass up.

"Y-yes!"

Dante grabbed your plug up before continuing to screw you until he was spurting thick ropes of his seed inside you. Splash after splash warmed you and since he wasn't fully human; anything your demon daddy produced was always ample.

"Shit." Dante groaned as he carefully slipped out of you and pushed your plug inside before any of his orgasm had a chance to escape.

"How does that feel, baby?"

"Mm, so warm! I love it." You wiggled your hips and shook your ass.

Dante smacked and grabbed it before pushing you on your back, "Good. Time for your other pretty part."

"Yay! Can I ride instead?" You asked innocently.

You gentle pushed your demon daddy back not really giving him a choice.

"I'll make it so good for you!"

Dante just tucked his arms behind his head and let you do all the work, including sliding his thick length inside you. You both watched and groaned as your brought your hips back up to watch it slip out of you slowly, the smooth flesh coated in a thick layer of your sweet honey.

"I'm going to fucking marry you I swear." Dante laughed and held himself upright for you to descend your hips again.

"I would have been pissed if you fucked me once and we never messed around again. Could you imagine what we would be doing now?"

"You would be highly disappointed every night. You'd have to come let a real man show you how to please you correctly. Because see, demon daddy knows just what his little girl wants and likes. I know exactly how to make you purr, kitten." Dante grabbed the back of your neck and brought you down to kiss him.

"Those younger guys have no idea what to do with you. They don’t have what it takes to make you tremble and shake.”

Dante ran his hand up your sternum up to your throat and grabbed it.

“There’s no way I could have just had you for one night. Not after what you showed me what your mouth can do and how tight you are.” He said as he gently squeezed the sides.

You whimpered and let your airway get slowed down as your demon daddy spoke to you.

“Now be a good girl and ride this dick, baby."

That's all you needed to hear before you wore bouncing up and down. Your movements were so rough that the sound of skin on skin echoed off the walls along with the headboard. You weren't aware but the fact that he almost lost you encouraged most of the intense sex talk and clingy behavior from your demon daddy.

Dante hadn’t had a bad dream in a while, and it was all because he was spending a grave amount of time under you. He was having a mild case of PTSD and he was more than thankful he hadn’t had an episode lately.

Watching you die by none other than the hands of himself really bothered him since Dante would never intentionally hurt you.

He cared about you a lot and only wanted to love you.

“Yes, baby. Faster, we have a little demon to make.” Dante held your hips while you rode your little heart out.

You only lasted a few minutes longer before your demon daddy had to take over. Your body shook from your orgasm and Dante just held you while he finished. Harsh gasps and grunts echoed in your ear as he held you steady and released inside you. Dante sighed in satisfaction and continued to hold you.

*****

“You think it’ll work?” You asked as you pulled the blanket up over you and your demon daddy.

“I sure hope so because I’m pretty sure it looks like a fire hydrant exploded in there.” Dante chucked.

“I really enjoyed the whole maid thing. What made you get that?”

“I thought Donna’s stockings were pretty cool so I thought about what you would look like in them.”

“Oh, okay.” You yawned and snuggled up to your demon daddy.

“Goodnight, little girl.” Dante kissed the top of your head before spooning around you.

Your demon daddy and you had done your part in hopes to get pregnant, now all that was left was time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your demon daddy is freaky ^_^ and so are you.  
> I was actually given the whole maid outfit plot and I thought it worked out pretty decent.  
> What did you think?   
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter where a new door of your life opens up and also you find out something quite interesting
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. It Worked! (Little Gummy Bear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for your demon daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Guess what demon daddy!?" You jumped up and down beside his desk with a huge smile on your face.

Almost 2 months or so had passed since you first started taking your fertility medication and now was the time to see if it truly worked or not.

"I don't know but you're pretty excited so it must be something good." Dante was cleaning his guns while he waited for a client to call him back.

You'd been complaining that you were feeling a bit sick, but you ignored it up until you were throwing up every morning for a week. So you did what you did last time you were feeling funny.

But this time things went a little differently.

*****

"I have a surprise!" You grabbed his hand and drug him upstairs to the restroom.

Your demon daddy and you made sure to do a lot of ‘ _planning'_ for your new bundle of joy and you also made sure to not have too much sex with him as a devil; though you enjoyed him that way more.

"Whoa, baby. What is it? I'm busy." Dante groaned and stopped you on the stairs.

He also was slightly irritated from not getting any sleep for the longest.

"Come ooon!"

You pushed the bathroom door open but covered his eyes before you entered—tried to anyways. You were too short, so you ended up having to stand on your toes.

"Okay, no peeking!"

"None at all." Dante sighed and waited for you to say he could look.

"Okay.... go ahead!" You backed away from him and hooked your two index fingers together, standing there innocently.

Dante opened his eyes slowly but didn't quite understand what you wanted to show him. You'd led him into the bathroom, but what for?

Nothing was new and everything seemed to be clean and tidy. There were no new additions except—

"Babe, I don't see-"

"Look at the counter.."

Dante looked down to see a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test….

He looked at it for a minute and then to you, “It’s yours?”

You laughed a bit, “No. I bought it offline.” You rolled your eyes and smiled, sarcasm in your voice.

Dante gave you a pressed look but glanced at the test once more.

"Donna's medicine worked..." He chuckled and shook his head. "So um... you’re....?"

"According to that thingy I am!" You smiled a bit.

You were so excited.

Dante took your hands and squeezed them. "Let's go to Donna to make sure though. I hope you're not sick again."

"No need...." You touched your stomach.

"What do you mean _no need_?" He sat on the toilet still with your hands in his. "No need for what?"

"To go to Donna."

Dante gave you a puzzled look and shook your hands. "Explain."

"Well.... she already knows..." You blushed and looked down to the floor.

Truth was you'd been knowing you were pregnant for a week now, but you were looking for the perfect time to surprise your demon daddy since he seemed to be extremely busy. Donna knew of course since she was the first to find out.

You were getting a check up to see how well your fertility medication was doing and to her surprised it was working a little better than expected. You weren't very far but after having you give a urine sample and testing you blood work; she was sure that you were expecting.

Still, you were a bit nervous but nothing out of the ordinary was happening so that definitely was a good sign. You felt fine other than your tender breast and morning sickness.

Donna kept a close eye on you however and switched you to a lower dosage of fertility medication to keep your system strong for the baby. She also wrote you a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

Luckily Dante's attention span was as about as short as you were and he never noticed the little medicine bottle with the pregnant lady on the front of it, despite going in the medicine cabinet every day.

"What!?" Dante jumped up and gave you a stern look. "What do you mean she already knows? Did you already know??"

"Um... I found out when she did.."

"And how long ago was this?" Dante seemed upset and you weren't sure if you wanted to lie to him or just make him grey even quicker.

"Like... last week." You whispered and sure enough, you could see the rest of the white hue of his long hair vanish before your eyes.

"Go to your old room." Dante's voice was stern, and he didn't even look at you.

Instead, he just pointed behind you to the lonely, ratty door of your old bedroom.

"What! No! Why?" You pouted and shook your head.

A good girl never kept secrets from her demon daddy. Dante had mixed feelings about the situation and putting you in time out would give him a chance to think about it. He just hoped he hadn't poisoned you again.

"Dante! Come on... I wanted to surprise you—hey!" You whined as you were picked up by your legs and carried to your old room instead.

You would have flailed around and fought back if you weren't currently pregnant.

The more you repeated it in your head the happier you got that you were finally going to be a mother. You were scared but excited since you now got to really put how in love your demon daddy and you were to the test. Loving each other was one thing but could you maintain being there for one another at 3am when your kid would wake you both up?

You knew things would get rough, but you nearly died so how hard could taking care of a devil’s kid really be?

*****

Dante had you locked in your old room while he said some harsh things to Donna over the phone. She was used to it by now and she just laughed the entire time since she was a part of the secret.

"Oh, grumpy devil! You did it! You're the one who doesn't know what the word condom means."

"No, you're the one who gave her the damn medicine to begin with! We've always done it without one... ugh Don I'm going to shoot you I swear!"

Dante continued to fuss at his friend while she just laughed and ate her lunch. She couldn't wait until you were further along to find out what you were having. Your pregnancy was going to be quite interesting since you were carrying a half demon's baby.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re always threatening me, Dante. You can’t be a father from jail.” Donna smirked knowing the word _father_ would rile your demon daddy up.

Dante gritted his teeth and sighed. “Shut up.”

“I hope you’re nicer when your kid comes.”

“I…”

“Yes?” Donna finished her sandwich before washing it all down with a glass of tea. “What’s wrong?”

“What if she’s sick again, Don?”

“She’s not. I’m sure of it this time. Don’t worry, I’m paying extra close attention this time. She’s a little over a month, almost two.”

Dante groaned and let his head drop on his desk as reality sunk in.

 _Now_ he was going to become a demon daddy **_for real_.**

*****

You just sat in your room with your head down since there was virtually nothing to do there. Dante was gone and he kept you locked inside, though the door wasn't locked, and he just told you it was so you wouldn't come out and bother him.

You felt bad for not telling him you were pregnant sooner, but you weren't sure how he would react, and you still didn't know how he actually felt but you did manage to overhear a phone conversation between him and Morrison.

*****

"You won't believe what happened." Dante sighed and put his feet up; pizza box already flipped open.

"You finally paid Lady back some of that debt you owe?"

"In her dreams, mines and yours. No, I um... * _name_ * is pregnant... And I.. we.. well it's mine."

Even you could hear Morrison's reaction through the vent from the other end of the phone. It was something along the lines of _'I'll be right there. Don't you leave that goddamn office'_

You just laughed to yourself and curled up with one of your pillows. Morrison was going to be upset since you couldn't go out on jobs anymore, but he still would have Dante. However, after your kid was born there was a high chance that he wouldn't have either of you.

*****

Morrison just paced the floor with a drink in hand while your demon daddy and you just sat on the loveseat like two kids who were getting scolded. He stopped his stride, looked at the both of you and just shook his head.

"I knew better than to leave you two alone."

"What! Aw come on, man. You found her!” Dante threw his ankle up on his knee and his arms across the back of the loveseat.

“I found her to assist you.”

“She kinda did.” Dante smirked and Morrison just gave a distraught look.

You just looked at a particular spot on the wood floor in order not to show your red embarrassed face.

"I didn’t plan on getting involved with him. It sort of just happened." You still weren't making eye contact, but you were a part of the conversation.

Morrison found you to help Dante, but it was clear that you got help and hump confused.

"Yeah you just woke up in the same bed, huh... nude." Morrison shook his head and chuckled.

"Well look at it this way, in 18 years I'll have me another fighting machine. Ya getting rusty anyways."

Dante scoffed, "Ahh whatever. The ladies like it." He grinned and looked at you.

"I can see that." Morrison looked at you and winked and you just ducked your head down and blushed even more.

"Congratulations man. You'll be a great dad and you little lady, you'll be a terrific mom." He gave Dante that guy handshake/hug thing and simply shook your hand.

"Thanks, Morrison." You smiled and sat on the loveseat while Dante walked him to the door but chatted some more.

"I actually had a job waiting, so I'm going to have to borrow you, Romeo. I'll bring him back in one piece." Morrison tipped his hat to you and Dante followed him.

"Gotta bring ya back. You got fatherly duties now."

"Don't remind me." Dante sighed but laughed a bit soon after.

While your demon daddy was away, you thought of how all the ways your life soon was about to change.

*****

"Any of those little grey pictures?" Dante asked as he finished brushing his teeth—you getting on to him about his hygiene and cleaning habits.

"You mean sonogram?" You laughed and shook your head.

"Yeah, those?" He said as he got in bed with you.

"I left them in the car in the sun visor... I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to get in and see them." You smiled, "but I couldn't wait so I went ahead and told you."

"Ah. Well I'll still be surprised since I get to see what we created. So I guess me mating with you is a no go?” Dante turned on his side to face you and pulled the blanket up.

"No, but it looks like everything works fine if we do it with you as _you_."

"Well, you got your wish." Dante scooted closer to you and touched your flat tummy.

It wasn't much yet but in another month or two you were going to begin to get a pudge and then that would turn into a little belly.

And before you knew it you'd be carrying around a bowling ball and wobbling all over the place.

Your demon daddy and you talked some more before it was just you talking to yourself since he feel asleep. You soon followed after.

*****

"Okay! Let's check on that little gummy bear you got." Donna smiled. "This may be a bit cold." She squirted a generous amount of ECG gel on your tummy.

"What's that for?" Dante picked the tube up and smelled it.

"It's ultrasound gel. It helps me see her womb better." Donna grabbed the transducer probe and set the machine to the correct settings.

"Okay, dear. There's going to be some pressure, but it shouldn't hurt, but if for some reason it does. Just let me know." She gave you another warm smile and proceeded to press on your belly.

"Okay! Let's see here...." Donna hummed and moved the wand around in search for your little demon.

"I see you have a full bladder."

"Yeah, I probably should have peed before I got here."

Donna moved the wand around until a little embryo showed on the monitor. "Ah! There it is. Your little devil! Oh?" She moved it around more noticing something. "Oh my, excuse me. Your little devils."

Dante fell off the stool he was seated on. "What!?" He looked at the monitor too. " _Devils_??"

"Yup! I see twins." Donna moved the wand around more. "Oh no, wait. It's one. Sorry!" Her cheeks flushed at both Dante and your expression.

"It’s just one! That's was just your full bladder again. I'm not sure what it is but there's definitely a baby in there."

" e-exus-e I-I -" Dante just walked out throwing both his hands up.

Donna and you laughed when you heard a loud shout from the hall.

"OH THANK GOD!"

"Congratulations!" She printed out your sonogram photos and cleaned your stomach off before helping you up.

"Everything seems to be in order still, though if you experience anything weird...Um, well we'll just have to keep an eye on you. You're one of my few human patients and I always like to watch them more than the others."

"How many have you seen carry a demon's baby?"

You pulled your shirt down and zipped your pants. You would need new clothes soon.

"Well, it's rare but it's possible... Clearly, but your case is quite interesting."

Donna had doubt in her voice and checked the door to see if Dante was near, luckily he was having a breakdown outside; pacing back and forward with a beer in his hand, courtesy of the janitor who was off work waiting for his ride.

"Interesting. Why??" You looked at the sonogram photos and smiled.

You were indeed carrying a baby. Even if it looked like a little alien curled into a ball.

"Well...I'm not sure if it was because you were sick before but um... Your baby is showing high levels of devil pheromones, which is a bit odd since you're human and Dante has mortal blood as well." Donna explained.

It still didn't quite make senses to you and it didn't seem like it made much sense to her either.

"What do you mean?" You gave her a concerned look and placed your hand on your belly protectively.

Donna sighed and showed you information on your charts.

"See, look here. Whenever you have more of something; the outcome should more less end with that something coming out on top. For instance, if you have your mother but she's mixed with red and blue and then your father is just blue; you won't get a solid blue hue—no, but majority of you will now be blue. See what I mean?" She gave a demonstration as well with two colored liquids.

The fluids turned a deep hue, still blue but not a pure blue.

"And sometimes it can be cases were neither parents have enough blue in them to make the hue change."

Donna gave another diagram of a different test group, this time with more red than blue. The liquids merged and turned a purple shade that wasn't exactly blue or red, but more towards the violet side.

"And this could happen, but it seems different in your case, even sometimes you can get a completely different color since you could carry the genetic make up for it, but it doesn't appear on you.” Donna took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm hardly picking up any mortal DNA which is weird and unusual, I'm not sure if it's because you're in your first trimester or if your baby will be... Um well a demon..."

"Wha... Why? How???" You were a bit concerned since Donna didn't look to confident in her words.

She seemed worried but you felt fine aside from the typical pregnancy symptoms. You weren't experiencing any pains like before and you surely weren’t running a fever.

The sound of the door opening and closing stirred you and Donna from your conversing.

"I'm back..." Dante appeared a little flustered as he entered the room.

"We're all done for today; would you like to see your creation?" Donna smiled and gave him one of the sonogram photos.

"Have you been drinking and smoking?" She made a face and fanned the air. "You know, drinking isn't good for you neither is smoking for the baby."

Dante just gave her a pressed look since she herself smoked but was scolding him for it.

"I'm not the one who's pregnant, Don—but yes; I know. I don't smoke, the janitor was. I was just really overwhelmed when you said it was twins. I almost had you snip me." Dante looked at the pictures and almost fell over again.

"You sure she just doesn't need to poop or something?"

Reality still was having a hard time setting in for the man. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad soon.

"Scared you that bad you had to have a drink huh?" You laughed and got up from the examiner table.

"Sorry, I'm not making it into a thing I just needed something to calm my nerves. I-" Dante looked at you. "I... I actually got you pregnant this time, and you're supposed to be my work partner."

"Well just think of it as a welcome to my office gift." You teased but Dante wasn't too humored.

"Babe..."

"What? I thought you were happy about it? You don't seem so thrilled now..."

You went to your demon daddy and took his hands in yours.

"No, I'm happy. Don't think I'm not... It's just... Daddy's broke, babe." He laughed nervously.

"I'm just worried about how I'm going to provide for you guys. I can't do that if I'm constantly paying this horrible debt I'm in."

"We'll figure something out. I could ask my parents—"

Dante quickly shook his head. "Your dad already hates me, it's bad enough that he's going to find out I knocked you up and do you really want him to know we have absolutely no plan right now?"

Your demon daddy was right.

Despite you being in love and happy to begin a family; revenue was the most important thing at the moment.

Without you being able to work—that meant that Dante would have to pull your weight as well.

Which wasn't a problem if he could hang on to a full check for once.

"No, but how else are we going to get money? You can't save up if you're constantly having to pay for other shit."

"Don't remind me." He sighed and looked at you. "I'll figure something out. Get out on the corner, slide down a pole, hell—"

You giggled and shook your head. "We'll have everything we need in no time."

"Exactly! Like who doesn't want an old ass dirty demon?" Dante gave you a smile and kissed your head.

Donna didn't mean to be a part of the conversation, but she couldn't help but to hear about your problems since she was still present in the room.

"Um, not to be nosy or anything but... If you're having financial issues, then I kind of know of a way you can get some money fast..."

Both Dante and you looked at the woman curiously.

"Um, it's a bit... Risky but it's a quick sure way to get it."

Dante looked at you then at Donna. "I'm listening?"

*****

Donna sat with Dante in her office while you waited outside in the hall. You were busy crying and awing over your new bundle of joy. You couldn't wait to meet them and be the best mommy you could be.

She didn't want to worry you with the plan she had since it involved Dante being away from you for a while.

Stress wouldn't be good for you or the baby and since your case seemed to attract her attention, she needed you as calm and comfortable as possible so she could continue to monitor you.

"Well every year at the Danson hall there's an auction that goes down. Supposedly people gather to bid on items and whatnot, you know how the shit works." Donna talked with her hands.

"Anyways, there's a man who sells all of his things—gets shit together so people can bid on it."

"Okay get to the point, Don. What you want me to do, rob the guy?" Dante twirled his hand around, rushing Donna along so he could get back to you.

"Not rob, execute him. You see, no one has seen or met the man; Alistair Ray I believe his name is. Anyways no one even knows what he looks like. So—"

"So you want me to kill the guy, take his place and collect all the revenue?" Dante scratched his head and looked at her.

"Mhm! And luckily for you, it's your kind of party. Did I mention that everyone in attendance is a devil? Including Alistair himself?”

Dante grinned and jumped up. "Well, I guess I'll be some rich asshole for the evening."

"Dante... Keep in mind it's thousands of people at this event. Don't, absolutely don't fuck it up. And if you do? I hope you really are as good as they say." Donna sighed and wrote some things down on a sheet of paper.

"I'm giving you details about this guy and his merchandise. No one should really talk to you maybe besides the executives of the building but overall you should be alone most of the night. Get in, get the money and disappear."

Dante nodded and watched her scribble some things down.

"I can handle it."

"I sure hope so. Also, I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but keep a close eye on your... Your um.."

"My little girl?" Dante laughed a bit.

"Uh, yea. Nothing's wrong but I just want to make sure she's kept healthy. I'm interested in seeing what you two produced."

"Speaking of producing, I'm surprised you don't have any kids of your own, Don."

Donna giggled and put everything Dante would need in a big yellow envelope.

"Well, if you must know, I don't care for male devils. You've never seen me with one and I'm sure you're wondering why I never slept with you."

"Actually I thought you were just a bitch, but I guess I see now that you prefer the same thing I do."

Donna rolled her eyes and nudged him. "Oh hush, we've made out several times. Men aren't bad, it's just when you get down to their waist does things get yucky."

Dante laughed and stood with her. "Yeah, I'll have to agree, I wouldn't want anyone jizzing down my throat either."

Despite having his own seed in his mouth, Dante wasn’t too found of swallowing it. He’d leave all that up to you.

"Really? Because I pegged you for the biggest cock sucker in hell." She snickered.

"Nah, that's the cock sucker out there. I just send her running with my tongue."

"Anyways! everything you'll need is in this envelope, including a walkie-talkie so you can keep in contact with me."

"Geez, Don. You think I'll fuck up that bad?" Dante laughed and peeked inside the folder.

"Yes, Yes I do. Just give me a call whenever you make it there. I'm rooting for you."

"How about a kiss for good luck?" He joked, wiggling his greying brows at her.

Donna rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No, actually I don't."

"Well you have a baby mama now so-"

"Don't fucking call her that, Don. _*name*_ is the mother of my child, not any of that other shit."

Dante's mood instantly changed and part of him took offense at you being referred to as his _'baby mama'_ even though you technically were.

He felt that title wasn't suitable for someone of your caliber and that you needed a title with a higher rank.

"...Sorry, I want to ask but it's none of my business." Donna looked up at him but quickly turned away when she saw the bothered look on his face.

"Ask. You shouldn't have brought it up." Dante tapped his foot with his arms crossed.

"I just wanted to know why you don't call her your girlfriend is all..."

He shrugged and turned to open the door. "I'll radio you whenever I get there. Thanks, Don."

They both rejoined you in the hall, but you could sense some tension in the air.

"Everything okay....?" You looked between them with a concerned look on your face.

"Hum? Oh yes. Dante's just an old jackass is all." Donna gave you a small smile and winked.

"Oh my god he is! He wouldn't even share his pizza with me and the baby earlier." You pouted.

"Oh god what are you two going to do? Double team me or something?” Dante shook his head and took your hand.

Both Donna and you laughed.

“Well I’ll see you again in a few weeks. Keep what I said in mind, sweetie and just call me if you have any issues, actually just come in. I’ll be here.” She smiled and waved goodbye.

*****

"So, what's going on?" You asked once you were back in the car.

You bladder wasn't full anymore, but you just felt the need to constantly pee.

Dante explained to you the plan and you didn't look too thrilled about your demon daddy risking so much just to provide for your new family.

"That sounds dangerous. I should go with you and-"

"Babe, I’ll be fine and the only place you're going is upstairs." Dante backed out of the parking lot and began heading back towards the shop.

It would be a long drive, but you didn't mind.

Just as long as you didn't have to pee.

"No! Let me help you... We're a team, remember?"

"Of course, but I'm not letting you risk your life or the baby's. You should be home getting all plump and wobbly. Not stressing over things." Dante rubbing your knee comforting.

"But..."

"No buts, little girl. You heard me. Now is your demon daddy going to have to pull over and spank that cute bottom of yours since you don't want to listen?"

You licked your lips and moved in your seat. Despite being almost 3 months pregnant; nothing could stop the steady growing lust you had for the man.

You were in love with his whole being; his mind, body and soul. You loved everything about Dante, **everything**. Even when he would piss you off, your heart still skipped every time he would look at you or touch you.

The way his voice rang in your ears was like the sweetest symphony of love. Every word spoken was delicately wrapped in ribbons of passion and commitment; the most he'd ever given anyone.

You couldn't describe how lucky you felt to end up with someone who cared about you enough to want to start parenthood with you. You never thought you'd fall for someone so much older than you let alone let them show you that they weren't like everyone else.

Dante was more than just your partner; more than just your demon daddy and he was damn sure more than just a guy who knocked you up.

He was your life and you couldn't imagine breathing without him.

And oh how he loved you. He actually said it more than you did and it always made you blush. He'd killed for you dozen times before and if asked would he do it again?

Blinking your eyes would cause you to miss his answer because the enemy would already be dead.

Everything was perfect and you hoped it stayed that way.

*****

"Dante, I'm pregnant not disabled. I can walk." You laughed and let his hand go as you made your way up the last step to go upstairs.

You entered your bedroom and settled down once you got back home from the unbelievably long drive back from Donna’s clinic. Traffic was a bit heavier than usual and unfortunately you ended up having to stop at a gas station since you couldn’t hold your pee.

Also unfortunately the place was filthy, and this resulted in you peeing behind a bush instead. Not as sanitary but at least the bush didn’t have several other’s DNA and whatever else splashed all over it. Dante just stood guard and waited until you finished. 

"Babe, you almost died last time you thought you were pregnant." Dante sighed and touched your stomach. It was barely starting to even poke out but it was firm.

"I'm fine. Donna said the baby is doing great." You pouted and put your hand on top of his.

His eyes traveled to your neck that was bare and free from your collar. It’d been a while since you wore it.

“Where’s your necklace?”

“In my dresser… I haven’t wore it in a while.”

“I know you haven’t. Why?” Dante lightly touched your neck and lifted your face to meet his.

“I don’t know…” Your voice sounded discouraged and your mood seemed to have shifted slightly, almost if you felt like you were getting scolded.

Dante noted the change in your behavior and took your hands in his. “What’s bothering you?”

You couldn’t hide your dampened mood or lie to your demon daddy. He knew when you were bothered or if something wasn’t right with his little girl.

“What if you get hurt while you’re gone? What if something happens to you?”

“Aw, babe. Come here.” Dante pulled you into a hug, careful enough not to accidently hurt your belly.

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I’ll be fine and I’ll come back to you with all that money so we can start buying things for the baby. I know you’re worried, but I promise you I’ll be extra careful, and I’m not breaking _this_ promise. Besides, Don will be in my ear assisting me every step of the way and if you want, before I leave I’ll take you to her, so you don’t have to be so alone.”

Dante kissed your forehead and gave you a hug.

You wanted to believe your demon daddy but part of you still had doubt. You sighed in what sounded like a giving up tune and looked down at your feet.

“Yeah…”

“What has you so doubtful? We’re supposed to be preparing for sleepless nights and hideous bags under our eyes. I can’t look like a zombie alone. Especially if my little girl is being a sourpuss.” Dante managed to get a small smile out of you.

“I’m sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I know you’re going through a lot right now but I’m here for you and our little devil.” Dante touched your stomach again and pulled you closer into a warm embrace.

“And I won’t leave you when times get tough. I’m doing this because you want to. I mean, I don’t mind but you want this kid more than me.”

“Wait, so you don’t even want a baby?”

“I want you to be happy and if a baby will make you happy then we’ll have one, not like we have much of a choice now anyways.” Dante was being honest with you and now you knew why he gave you mixed answers.

He was willing to sacrifice his wants to make yours come true, but it didn’t seem like that’s what he truly wanted.

“But you don’t even want one…” You let him go and moved away.

You didn’t want your demon daddy to feel trapped.

“I never said I didn’t want a kid. This was your idea; I wouldn’t have brought this up because it’s never crossed my mind. However, that doesn’t mean I’m opposed to it. I want you to be happy at all times.”

“But you don’t have to feel obligated to have a baby with me just to make me happy, Dante. I wanna have a baby with you because I love you. I wanna be with you forever and—”

Your emotions got the better of you and you ended up breaking down into a fit of tears.

Dante sighed and took your hands.

“Look, that’s not what I meant, okay?”

“Then tell me what you mean then? We’re adults, remember?”

“Okay, fine. I didn’t agree because I felt obligated to. If I didn’t want these things with you then you certainly wouldn’t be here. I don’t agree with every idea you come up with; you know that, but this one felt like it could be a new start for not just me but us as well—since you want a relationship or whatever.”

Dante explained.

“I don’t know, but if you want a baby then fine. You seem to think you’re ready to be a mother and besides, I do love you and I would love to see what a mini me and you would look like. I told you how I felt about you; you _know_ how crazy I am about you.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing little girl.”

“I just don’t want you to leave me…” You sniffed.

“Babe, I’m not going to abandon you, okay?” Dante wasn’t sure where all your doubtful behavior was coming from, but he wished he could speed things along so he can show you just how much he cared.

He moved away from you briefly to obtain your necklace and place it on your neck where it belonged.

Dante took a seat back with you and resumed his position of holding your hand.

Your other hand delicately wrapped around the cursive D hanging from your choker and you smiled.

“I’m sorry, demon daddy. I just get sad sometimes… my past um.. I had issues with my father when I was a kid.”

Your demon daddy just nodded. “I’m nothing like him. I won’t ever leave you behind.”

“Okay.” You gave him a small smile and an even bigger hug.

"I've thought about being the mother of your child since we thought we were expecting the first time. I love you, Dante. I think we'll be great parents."

He sighed but gave you a smile, "You may be a parent, but I'll look like a grandpa, you'll be there with the baby and I'm just behind you with my walker." Dante massaged at his lower back and stretched.

"I knocked up someone almost half my age." He grinned.

You just rolled your eyes and made your way downstairs. "I'm hungry, _we're_ hungry. I wonder when the weird cravings will kick in."

"I don't know but you can't have all the food, daddy has to eat too."

You smiled. "Of course! I'll have to make dinner every night and breakfast will need to be done. Oh and-"

"Nonsense, you won't be doing any of that. Now it's time for me to take care of you. Hopefully I don't burn this place down but I'm not letting you over work yourself." Dante explained.

"But I can still do stuff. Until I get all fat and wobbly then I'll be okay to do things." You smiled and gave him a kiss for reassurance.

"Besides, you have an auction to go rob. Remember, we need money and if I can't work with you then..." You sighed realizing what it meant now that you were actually pregnant and not just sick.

"Then it's all up to you to bring money in..."

"I'm supposed to, I'm your demon daddy. I take care of you, not the other way around." Dante held your hands. "We'll figure this all out as we go."

"I can't wait to find out what we're having! Ooo I hope it's a girl."

"No, a boy. I don't have time to kill every guy who looks at her because I definitely will." Dante shook his head.

"You're right actually. I don't need any competition. I'm demon daddy's little girl."

A smirk landed on your partner's face. "Damn right you are. Mine. All mine." Dante hugged you and just stood there with you in the middle of the office for a while.

Not much felt different with being with the man besides you would be delivering his child in 7 months. It was time for you to settle down; no more jumping off cliffs and firing pistols.

You were going to miss being a bad ass with your demon daddy, but it was about time you got time off.

You weren't getting any younger and you'd finally found a guy who you really liked, and he actually liked you back for more than just your ass.

"I'm going to clean your old room out at some point. Ugh, we have to baby proof this place. It's just so much to do." Dante look a seat behind his desk.

"I'll help, don't worry. We can get it all done together."

"No, I'll just make the girls do it. They're not doing shit anyhow but waiting for a reason to bug me I'm sure. I don't want you doing anything but resting and taking it easy."

It frustrated you that Dante wouldn't let you help but then you thought about all the single mothers out there who wish they could have the help you had; It wasn't that you weren't ungrateful but part of you felt selfish.

Your demon daddy needed a break too at some point and as long as you remained pregnant; he wouldn't stop going for you, even if he was so tired he would nearly pass out.

"...Fine." You sat on the loveseat next to his desk.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you guys is all. You know I wouldn't normally care if you wanted to help."

"I know, I just have to get used to it. Are you ever going to tell your friends about us?" You questioned.

Dante put his feet up and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure Morrison already knows, and as far as the ladies? Ehh they'll find out eventually."

“I’m nervous to tell anyone.”

“Then don’t. No one has to know because this is our business after all.” Dante said before he picked up his ringing phone.

Although he technically was right about you being pregnant not being anyone’s business, you couldn’t help but to think how would your dad feel once he found out.

As if he already didn’t hate your demon daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals* Omg a little devil is on it's way!   
> I was supposed to fulfill a request this chapter but I ended up saving it for the next lol sorry but I couldn't find anywhere to stick it in this one.  
> But what did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you find out more about your unique baby and also get in some trouble with your demon daddy.   
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your demon daddy meant what he said about you not flexing a muscle while you were pregnant. You weren't allowed to clean or do laundry. You couldn't pick certain things up anymore or bring the groceries inside. You couldn't busy yourself with sweeping around the building anymore either.  
> All you could do was lay up and get loved on while your little devil grew inside of you. Dante didn't want anything happening to you or the baby so he forbid you to do anything he felt would stress you out.  
> You were now definitely his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! first I just wanted to thank the 300 damn kudos on this work.  
> Oh my gewdness! Thank you so much for all your love and support.  
> 😭💜  
> You all are so awesome I swear! I get so excited and happy when you guys tell me that my stories have helped you through tough times and that you look forward to reading new stuff from me.  
> I'm forever grateful for it. Thank you all so much!!!💜💜
> 
> So, I just wanted to address somethings before we progress into this whole pregnancy. There's going to be a lot of mood swinging, crying, doubting, some arguing and all that good ole stuff that comes with having a baby (I don't know anyone who's had a complete smooth pregnancy and if you have then by all means share your secrets lol). So if that's something you're triggered by then simple don't proceed.  
> But if you still do, then I am in anyway NOT responsible for the outcome. I've given a fair warning lol.
> 
> Now, for everyone who's just as excited as I am for the baby I will be fulfilling a request of our dear girl getting in trouble with demon daddy for going out and not informing him that I kind of got off track of. I do apologize if it isn't to your liking. I promise ill redeem myself. The 1st version I had of this was a little too rough so I dialed it back some. 
> 
> As always I've tried to catch all errors, blah, blah, blah I'm not perfect lol so bare with me if you spot any errors.  
> And also as always, enjoy!💜

A few weeks went by since the whole auction shenanigans and unfortunately things didn’t go as planned. Turns out the Alister guy had heavy security and getting in the place was impossible without an invitation. The job was a dead end and Donna felt terrible for basically leading your demon daddy into a trap. 

In return for the mix up she was nice enough to take care of a few bills that were piling up. She did manage to find a smaller job that didn’t do much but put groceries in the shop.

Still a fair trade.

You were back from shopping when you attempted to reach for one of the grocery bags, but Dante snatched it out of your reach before you could. 

" _Aht! Aht!_ Nope, I don't think so. Go inside, I got these." 

You stomped your feet and pouted, "I'm not disabled! Let me help!" 

"You will be if you keep raising your voice at me. Now get your ass inside, little girl." Dante snapped, giving you a knitted eyebrow look.

Your demon daddy meant what he said about you not flexing a muscle while you were pregnant. You weren't allowed to clean or do laundry. You couldn't pick certain things up anymore or bring the groceries inside. You couldn't busy yourself with sweeping around the building anymore either. 

All you could do was lay up and get loved on while your little devil grew inside of you. Dante didn't want anything happening to you or the baby so he forbid you to do anything he felt would stress you out.

You were now definitely his little girl. 

Since you weren't able to bring the items in; at least he allowed you to put them up, most of them anyways. He tailed behind you like a puppy the whole time making sure if you couldn't reach something or pick it up; he was right there to assist you.

"Dante... babe, you know I'm capable of-"

"You must want your demon daddy to spank you? What did I tell you? Stop calling me that for one and two, you're not doing shit you don’t have to do. I'm serious." 

"Which one? Babe or Dante?" You had a grin on your face since timeouts weren't much of a thing anymore considering they required you getting roughed up.

You could virtually talk all the shit you wanted without consequences. 

That is, until your demon daddy had enough of your smart mouth, and he spanked you anyway. 

Nothing rough of course but he definitely got his point across. 

Dante just stared at you for a while with a blank expression, but you knew it meant _'close your damn mouth before I close it for you'_

So you did. 

"Alright, bath time, little girl. Then we can go find something to eat cause' I'm starving. What do you want to eat?" He asked as he grabbed a dry-off towel for you.

"Um, well for some reason I'm craving grilled cheese." You sat on the edge of the bed in just your bra and panties.

You were 15 weeks pregnant and finally leaving out the high risk area which you were happy about. Also you got to hear your baby's heart beat again but unfortunately your demon daddy didn't get to since he was busy out making money for you.

Still, you were just as excited to show him the sonogram photos of his little devil whenever he got back. The back wall that once held his half naked women collection was replaced with the growing photos of his unborn child; the photos he had there before now in the restroom behind his desk.

You still didn’t care to know what he did with them in his spare time. 

Donna mentioned that your baby was about the size of very well grown large avocado and unlike most mortal infants, your little bundle of joy wasn't as small as it should have been. Normally a baby at 3 months should measure around 4.6 inches long and weigh around 3.5 ounces.

However, your little gummy was 4.8 inches long and 3.8 ounces. A bit bigger than they should have been but according to Don it was because your baby wasn't exactly human.

She kept you on close observation since your tummy was expanding quickly and also because your stats were showing that your baby had high levels of devil pheromones. She didn't find any physical abnormalities, but she still wanted you to pay close attention to the baby's activity and if you felt any bit of strange to come in immediately.

"Grilled cheese? Why grilled cheese?" Dante laughed a bit and went into the bathroom to run your water.

"I don't know! I just really want bread and it doesn't matter what kind." 

Your hair, skin and nails were all starting to flourish and even though you felt like dog shit most of the time, you were beginning to glow like a light. Your hair was getting thicker and longer too.

Your breast had gone up a few cup sizes and weren't as sore as they were in the beginning, but they still remained swollen.

You skin seemed softer and more supple than normal and you even began to grow hair in unwanted places. 

Still, Dante found you as every bit of beautiful as when you were his slender little princess.

"Okay, well we can go get you some bread sticks then. Um, how's the baby?" Dante felt a bit bad since he hadn't really been active with his kid much. 

He was concerned about you but also worried about getting everything together that you two would need to bring your little devil into the world.

"Good. Donna said I'll be able to feel some tiny movements soon and that it'll be able to pick up our voices too." You smiled and put your hand on your tummy.

"And it's features are starting to form. Also, my chances of miscarrying has dropped to about 1%." 

"Still, you should take it easy. You're not exactly pregnant with a human's baby." Dante went to you and held his hand out.

"Come on, bath time." 

You followed your demon daddy into the restroom and let him help you in the tub.

"You know I can bath myself, right?" You sighed.

Dante just ignored you and scrubbed your back, massaging your shoulders and pressing sweet kisses all over the back of your neck.

You relaxed into the soapy water and let him wash your limbs and place soft love bites all over your skin. 

"I'm going to your next appointment, I promise." Dante kissed you and stroked your cheek.

You gave him an assured smile and took his hand under the water, placing it between your legs. 

"Clean my pretty parts too, demon daddy." You moaned when you felt his finger slip inside you.

"I will, baby." Dante slipped a second digit inside you and curved them up causing your hips to lift out the water. 

"You're so wet, little girl. And not from the water." 

You moaned and spread your legs more. "Yes, fuck me. Please." 

"Shh, get clean. Then dinner." Dante pulled his two fingers from your body and left you to wash yourself the rest of the way before he went back into the bedroom and grabbed something for you to change into. 

You sighed and finished up your bath, you had another appointment soon and you hoped your demon daddy kept his word about making it.

*****

Dinner went well. You got your breadsticks; 4 different flavors and dipping sauces to go with all of them. 

Dante just watched you eat your odd combination of foods, but you were happy, and his baby seemed happy so he was thrilled. He got to stay in with you for the night and he took the opportunity to continue to help you relax and enjoy your pregnancy. 

While you ate your to-go breadsticks; Dante sat at the end of the bed in just a pair of black pajama pants, his hairy chest out and his long grey locks all over his head.

He had your swore feet in his lap massaging them along with your tired legs. 

"How are you feeling, little girl?" He asked as he wiggled his thumbs along the arch of your foot.

"I'm okay, I'm tired and horny but mostly sleepy." You yawned.

Dante let your foot go and gently pushed your legs apart. "I can help you with all three of those things." 

He grabbed the waistband of your panties and guided them down your waist. You placed your food on the side table and switched your attention towards him. 

"I didn't think you would want to touch me since I've gained so much weight."

"I don't care about that. I think you're beautiful either way, little girl." Dante kissed your tummy and rubbed it.

"Who would want a fat pregnant girl?" You weren't feeling confident anymore even though your demon daddy still thought you were just as gorgeous as the day you met. 

"Obviously the grown ass man who made her that way. Only little boys care about something as mediocre as a few extra pounds. You're only gaining weight because you're carrying my child." 

Dante grabbed your hands to try and move them from shielding your body, but you were adamant on hiding behind them.

"Move your hands, little girl." He demanded.

You still remained in your guarded position and shook your head.

"Move, your, hands." again Dante tried to move your hands. He gave you a look that made you loosen their hiding ability. 

Still, you didn't budge.

"No..."

Tears began welling up in the corners of your eyes and your bottom lip trembled with just a wave of emotions. Your pregnancy hormones were everywhere and nearly everything sent you into a frenzy of tears.

Especially your demon daddy's sweet words.

"Babe.... I'm old as shit and yet you still want me. I'm not young and han- let me not even lie. I'm one good looking devil." Dante smirked and gave you a flirty look but then shook his head and got back serious.

"But seriously, I'm old-"

"That's all you are. You have no other flaws..."

"No, I have plenty of those, but my point is, even still you find me attractive and you're way younger than me. Surely you could find someone closer to your age." Dante explained. 

"But I don't want anyone close to my age. They all suck, and you look at me as if I'm the only girl in the world..." You began to realize that maybe you were being a bit absurd about how you looked now. 

"You are the only girl in the world; my world. You're the only one that I want. I don't care about anyone else. Yeah they have pretty faces but obviously they aren't pretty enough if they aren't pregnant and getting loved on currently." 

Dante tried again to remove your hands from concealing yourself and he managed to get one away but your other was almost glued to your body.

"And they'll never have the one thing you do." He slipped from the bed and grabbed your necklace; draping it where it belonged and taking your hands into his.

"My heart. That belongs to you; only you. Always." 

Dante grabbed your other arm and pinned them above your head with one hand while his other toured your newly changed body.

You squirmed and wiggled trying to get away but all you could do was lie there in your collar; nude and exposed to your demon daddy.

"Stop it..." You whined, tears leaking from your eyes.

You were embarrassed and just overwhelmed with emotion. 

You felt every bit of loved but you just couldn't get with the program of still being desired even at a time like now.

"Stop what? Loving you? I've fucking tried, and I can't. I'm so in love with you and I don't wanna be but I am." Dante kissed you and then every inch of skin down your body. 

"You're so beautiful, little girl. Mine. All mine." He continued to shower you with love and sweet words.

Despite you crying and fighting to get away from him. 

“And I can’t wait until our baby gets here; **_our_** baby. The baby we created because we love each other. You’ll be a great mom; so gorgeous.”

"No..." You sniffed and tried to turn over, but he wouldn't let you.

"...I love you so much, Dante..." 

Finally you gave in and let him hold you while you expelled all your emotions into his bare chest; the hairs there curling up from your wet tears. 

"Shhh, just relax. You're working yourself up. I can sense the baby's stress." 

It was a bit weird but due to his demonic heritage; even while unborn and in the womb, Dante could sense the devil pheromones from his child. He could sense the uneasy feeling the fetus was going through since you were constantly stressing and worrying.

"I'm sorry... I'm a terrible baby mama." 

"Shut up and don't call yourself that. You're the mother of my child." Dante stuffed the blanket in your mouth and just held you despite your muffled complaints. 

You just gave up all together and let him love you to sleep.

*****

Since you weren’t carrying a full human baby; your checkups came more frequent to ensure nothing was going on. Donna had you come in at least once a week to ensure that you weren’t poisoned again and because the high level of devil pheromones your baby was giving off concerned her.

It was time for you 17 week check up and unfortunately, Dante wasn't present.

"Maybe he doesn't want it..." You laid back while Donna grabbed the supplies she needed to check on your little gummy bear. 

"Oh dear! I spoke with Dante earlier, he's on his wa-"

Dante came bursting through the door with a bag of breadsticks you requested. "Shit, I'm so sorry I tried to get here as soon as I could." 

Speaking of the devil; literally. 

"Fucking line was so long. Did I miss it??" He pulled a stool up next to the bed and grabbed your hand.

"I'm sorry, little girl. I took longer than I intended but I'm here." 

You smiled and squeezed his hand. "No, you're just in time." 

"Alrighty! Let's take a look at this little one." Donna squirted the gel on your tummy and began gently pressing down with the wand.

Dante fed you your breadsticks while you waited for her to locate your baby. 

"Ah! There we go. See, here's your little one. About the size of—good God that's a big baby." She slid back on her stool, a little taken back by the size of your unborn child.

You were 17 weeks and now your little devil should have been about the size of a pomegranate and measuring 5.1 inches long and weighing about 5.9 ounces. 

However, your baby was 5.3 inches and 6.0 ounces and the size of an artichoke; the size you should have been at 18 weeks. 

"Bad or good?" Dante looked at her a little concerned. 

"Oh! Nothing's wrong it's just you're going to have a big baby." She smiled.

He nodded and looked at the screen that displayed his child. Your demon daddy couldn't stop smiling and it was so cute to see him soften at the sight. 

"Hey there..." He touched your belly and squeezed your hand.

"And you should know what you're having soon!"

"Girl." 

"Boy" 

Both you and Dante answered at the same time. 

"Little girl." He gave you a look since you'd already discussed what you wanted to have as if you could control it.

"No, demon daddy!" You pouted and crossed your arms. 

"I actually just want a healthy baby....who's going to be a boy." He grinned.

Donna just gave you two a warm smile and continued to print out sonogram photos.

"No!" You took a bite out of your breadstick. 

"Okay! Well I have some questions for you and more information." 

Dante and you stopped your playful bickering and turned your attention to Donna.

"So, at this point you'll be four months at the end of the week and also you may have noticed your body changing." She crossed her legs and drummed her pen on her clipboard. 

"Yes, I'm getting stretch marks now and my boobs are really itchy." You explained.

Donna nodded and smiled. "Mhm, are you sweating more? What about your dreams? Any weird ones yet?"

"Oh God yes! And I been um..." Your cheeks turned pink. "Really wet... lately..."

“I need an umbrella for my devil sword.” Dante grinned at the expressions that Donna and you wore.

She cleared her throat and spoke "Well, that's normal; the wetness not you needing an umbrella for your little soldier. Do they make them that small?" She joked.

Dante just laughed since she obviously had no idea of the beast that was concealed in his pants. He looked at you for confirmation and you quickly turned your gaze away and blushed.

Your silence answered her question. 

"You think I knocked her up with my good looks? Or do you just gape normally, babe?" 

"Oh God, please don't get him started, Don."You whined. 

Little soldier; more like a whole army in one organ.

Donna's cheeks turned red and she smooth her skirt down obviously now a bit uncomfortable. 

"Um, anyways... you'll experience quite a bit of fluid changes. It's normal so don't be alarmed. Also, you've gained a little more than the normal amount of weight but again, you're not exactly pregnant with a human's baby so that's normal as well. As long as it's not a grave amount at once." 

Donna wrote somethings down and continued to talk. "I'm going to prescribe you some cortisone cream for your itching." 

You nodded and finished off your bread sticks.

"So! Your baby is slowing starting to grow it's skin and bones and also as I said before, soon you'll start to feel movements." 

She grabbed a pair of gloves. 

"Is there a chance that something could go wrong?" Dante asked.

"Well, since your baby is showing high levels of devil pheromones, I predict that you're going to have more of a demon than a human, though it shouldn't really look like you and I. It'll still have mortal features... I hope." Donna sounded unsure. 

"What do you mean you hope??" Dante was now up and standing pretty close to her which made you uneasy.

"Babe..." You grabbed his hand and pulled him back from her. 

"Um, I'm not sure, Dante. This is a weird case."

“You said she was fine.” 

“She is fine, but I can’t control the outcome of you being responsible for the demonic side of your child.”

“You make it sound so bad.” Dante scoffed and took his place beside you.

“No, I think it’s beautiful but I’m just telling you that your baby will come out being different.” Donna explained. 

You just sat by and drummed on your tummy while you waited for what was going to happen next.

"I need to check her, do you mind?" Donna put her glasses down and put on a fresh pair of gloves. 

Dante just propped his right ankle on his left knee. 

Donna sighed but proceeded in what she needed to do; Dante turned the other way to allow you some privacy even though he already knew what you looked like down there. 

"All done." Her tone was dry, and she snatched her gloves off. "I'll see you in a week. Remember, call if you have any problems." She glared at Dante. 

"Okay..." You watched as Donna left the room and slammed the door.

Dante didn't say anything to you, and he waited for you to get dress.

*****

The car ride home was quiet most of the way until you broke the silence. 

"Why are you so mean to her? I thought you liked Donna?"

"I'm mean?" Dante didn't turn to look at you, but you knew he more than likely had a shit expression on his face.

"Like you hate her for no reason."

“I don’t hate Donna. She’s a devil and you know how I feel about those." 

Dante gripped the steering wheel.

"I trust her enough to take care of you. She won’t harm you but she also knows not to cross me."

Finally he looked in your direction and as expected, he had a scowling look on his face. 

"I spoke with my mother…" 

Instantly you started to cry and get all worked up.

"You what?" 

"Nothing..." You looked out the window.

Dante stopped the car and turned to you. 

"Babe! Why are you crying?" He wiped your eyes and looked at you.

"Because she wants to see me and I’m so fucking scared to tell her I’m pregnant. I mean, what’s she gonna say? Is she going to be disappointed?’” You sniffed and rubbed your runny eyes.

Dante cleared his throat and didn't resume driving. Instead, he unbuckled his seat and turned towards you. At first you flinched up because you thought he was going to hit you for some reason but instead, Dante took your hands in his and sighed. 

"I've never loved a female the way I love you; besides my mother but she doesn't count. Not the same type of love. Anyways, I’m here for you and the baby but if you don’t want to tell your parents then we don’t have to."

"...I just feel like I'll be a bad mom. I'm fucking not ready and I know I wanted this but I'm so scared, Dante..." You sniffed and manage to get your hand free. 

"What if somethings wrong with the baby? Or something happens to me... or what if something happens to you? What am I going to do?" You now had tears just streaming down your face.

"I don't want to be a single mother and honestly, part of me feels like you've been missing my appointments on purpose because you don't want the baby..." 

That was the main reason you'd been feeling down lately. You felt so unwanted and unsure about everything. 

Mostly because you were so nervous to become a mom for the first time and also because your demon daddy hadn't been around you much. You knew he was just trying to get everything together for you, but you couldn't stop your wacked out emotions from convincing you other wise.

You’d been abandoned by your father at a young age and you felt history was destine to repeat itself. It constantly did for your whole life; the man popping in and out promising you he would stay only to sneak out in the dead of night while you slept snuggled up with your teddy bear next to him. 

He promised you sleepovers and daddy and daughter time but all you got was empty promises and broken dreams. You felt Dante would do the same once he got way too overwhelmed.

Dante looked at you. "Babe... I'd never leave you alone... especially not with a baby." 

"It doesn't feel that way... you're always busy and never spend time with us..."

"I'm sorry." 

More tears trickled down, but these didn't get a chance to fall because your demon daddy soon wiped them. 

"I know I haven't been around, but I do want you and the baby, okay? Stop crying, little girl. Come here." 

Dante unbuckled your seatbelt and pulled you out your seat and onto his lap. 

You hesitated at first, but you soon snuggled in his chest and let him hold you. You expelled all your bizarre emotions in the crook of his neck and he just held you and rubbed your back. 

You needed the reassurance. You needed to still feel desired. 

"You mean it?" You mumbled into his damp skin. 

"Yes. Of course I mean it." Dante gently pulled you away so he could look at you.

He wiped your eyes and lifted your face; index and middle finger tucked under your chin.

"Babe, you're beautiful and I love you and our baby. I won't promise you, but I'll _try_ to make more appointments. I've just been busy out making money for us. That's all. I'll be at your next appointment too." 

Dante kissed your forehead and gave you a big hug. 

You just sat for the longest on the side of the road in your demon daddy's arms.

*****

Dante’s nightmares he began to have after your sickness seemed to have surface back. Unfortunately they caused him to be distant from you for most of the day. You tried to get him to open up to you but he just continuously said he was fine despite him drowning you in his dreams.He ended up scoring a job which resulted in you being home alone for the time being. 

Normally you wouldn’t leave the shop without Dante accompanying you, but you felt like things wouldn’t fall out of hand if you went into a busy part of the city. You busied yourself at a baby store gazing at baby items. Your fingers danced and traced over all the cribs and bouncers; a smile on your face while doing so.

You couldn’t wait to find out what you were having so you could start decorating your old bedroom in many hues of whatever color you ended up choosing for your little bundle of joy. Something told you that your demon daddy would go with red anyways despite what you were having.

You skimmed through a rack of onesies and picked out the perfect one; the pastel yellow one with the little duckies on it. It wasn’t much but it would be a start of your many purchases you would have to make.

*****

You didn’t intend on being gone for most of the day, but you ended up staying out longer than you should had. You bought a bottle and a baby blanket as well that matched with the onesie you found. The sun had began to set and you had to hurry back if you wanted to get back to the shop before night fall. 

You decided to walk to town since it was nice out and also because it was good for you and the baby but since you’d been moving all day with a growing devil inside of you, your legs began to get exhausted. 

You were halfway back to the shop when you sensed something that wasn’t right. The air grew thick and sturdy; the trees no longer swaying. The crickets weren’t chirping and the frogs weren’t croaking. You walked swiftly with your baby’s items in your messenger bag as you began to sprint down the sidewalk. The sun was slipping future behind the horizon and with night coming that meant so was trouble. 

You could sense something hot on your trail and part of you began regretting going out without your demon daddy. 

“Shit.” You huffed as you accelerated the speed of your fast pace walking. 

Running was out of the question but if you didn’t do something soon then you definitely were going to become demon chow.

*****

Before you knew it your legs were pushing you in rapid strides as you hastily made your way through an alley you cut down to try and avoid the gruesome creature that was after you. You could hear the snarls and growls of the beast closing in on you as you nearly stumbled into an obstacle.

“Shit.” You groaned and clenched your stomach. 

Your baby didn’t seem to be happy with the other demon nearby and it seemed like the demon felt vise versa. Whatever was going on was beyond your control and causing a great deal of pain and discomfort for you.

You fished around in your bag for something—anything that would deal some type of damage to the creature but unfortunately all you had was your knife. 

You took a deep breath before peeking around to see where the beast may have went. The area grew quiet again and to your surprise the demon wanted you to find it so it could catch you off guard.

The demon roared and charged at you and again your legs ended up carrying you through a wooded area this time. You did manage to launch your weapon at the beast but that only seemed to anger it even more. You never would have imagined you would be pregnant running from a devil. You also never thought you would have gotten knocked up by one as well.

The love of your life and your child both had demonic heritage within them. Most would have called you insane for laying with a creature but you loved Dante for the gentle soul he had. He’d definitely been through some deep shit and even still he wore a shit eating smirk that made you want to punch him in the face and kiss him after.

But that’s why you couldn’t see yourself without him. He’d always remain positive even in the most negative of situations, but what could you do with no weapon and no demon daddy?

*****

You ended up slipping down a hill and the entire time you fell you protected your belly the best you could. Your baby still seemed to not like a mysterious demon near by but you managed to find a hole to hide in. 

The space wasn’t very big and the more the devil thrashed and threw itself against the rocky structure you were under, the more gravely and debris that rained down on you. 

“Oh my god, fuck off!” You whined and fell to your knees. 

It felt like you were severely cramping and the more angered roars that filled the night the more pain you experienced. Tears were streaming down your face as you ducked and dodged all the obstacles that fell. 

You didn’t care if you got injured if it meant your baby would be safe. How could you have let this happen? 

If only you just stayed home and waited for your demon daddy. 

The demon managed to clear a big enough space to reach its rubber-like clawed hand in the narrow fissure in hopes to catch you. 

“Tasty little snack! I shall have you for dinner!!” The beast roared. 

The clearing only got bigger the more it reached into the space. 

“Leave my baby alone! Fuck you.” You huffed. 

Your face was flushed and your legs trembled from both fear and pain. If you didn’t think of something soon then the cave you were in would be your final resting place.

*****

Unfortunately the demon managed to get a hold of you and pull you out from your hiding place. You screamed and struggled to get free but it was like playtime for a child and you were the action figure.

The demon swung you around through the air and brought you to it’s mouth. 

“I haven’t eaten in years! It’s only right my first meal be you!” The demon held you in the air over it’s open mouth and you screamed so loud that your confessions of terror silenced. 

The beast could smell your unborn little devil and it seemed the tantalizing scent only put you future on the dinner menu. 

You felt your body go heavy as you began descending through the air and on your way to the creatures mouth but you didn’t quite touch down with it’s tongue.

Instead, something snatched you at just the right time. 

“Sorry, bud but this tasty little snack here is _my_ treat.” 

The cocky creature saved you and despite your eyes being closed you knew exactly who it was. 

The warm embrace and the scent of your favorite demon engulfed your terrified body and almost instantly the uncomfortable feeling in your tummy went away.

“Dante!!” You wrapped your arms around his neck as he flown you somewhere safe.

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

Your demon daddy wasn’t too happy to see you and part of you felt like maybe it was better if you’d just gotten eaten instead.

“I…” 

“Stay here. I’ll be back.” Dante didn’t even give you a chance to explain yourself before he was back airborne and sailing towards the other demon to exterminate it.

You stayed put like you were instructed and watched as your demon daddy enraged the beast with his taunting and amazing evading abilities.

“SPARDA!!”

Dante grinned; his razor sharp teeth locking together into an amused expression. 

“You must be feces, because that’s certainly what you smell like.” 

“I shall devour you and your whore!” The demon spat.

“Devour this.” Your demon daddy scoffed and sent a whirlwind of blazing red demonic swords into the beast. 

None seemed powerful enough to stop the creature but that wasn’t Dante’s intention. The constant attacks were all a distraction to get the creature to back itself into a trap. 

“I’ll rip her beating heart out!” The devil tried to advance in your direction but your demon daddy stopped it dead in his tracks.

You watched as the creature became _creatures_ as your demon daddy skewered the thing; multiple chunks of devil meat stacking up on his sword. 

Dante released a strong surge of energy that roasted the beast and it watched as it’s many different insides got turned into ‘ _demon on a stick'_

“Curse you, devil hunter!!!” The demon's head and other broken body parts were all that remained as your demon daddy swung his mighty devil sword right into the creatures open mouth. 

“Bon appetite.” Dante smirked. 

The only dinner the devil ended up consuming was itself.

*****

After the beast was slain and the area was now safe, Dante slipped back to his human form and went to you. 

“Dante!!” You cried and ran to him. 

He picked you up and hugged you so tight that you thought you two would merge into one. You expelled a wave of tears into his neck and he needed a crowbar to pry you off of him. 

Dante was just as happy to see you, however, you were in a grave deal of trouble with your demon daddy. 

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing _*name*_!? Are you crazy?!” Your demon daddy pushed you away gently but firmly.

Despite him being back in his human appearance, his inner beast was making a way back to the surface since he was so upset. You weren’t supposed to be out wondering around without him, especially at a time like now.

“I went to—”

“I don’t give a shit where you went. Why are you not at home!? Why are you trying to fight a demon and you’re pregnant!” 

Your bottom lip trembled as you backed away from your demon daddy. You were wrong for leaving and not informing him but since he didn’t have a cellphone, getting in touch with him was virtually impossible.

Dante didn’t believe in spending unnecessary revenue so you didn’t try to get him one either, but you felt like the whole scolding you were getting could have been prevented if he had one. 

“I’m not! I wasn’t looking for trouble.. I just wanted to go look at stuff for the baby..” Your voice was low and held waves of fright. 

Your demon daddy and you never really had an argument before and to hear him shout at you made you sad. You felt like you’d broken the man’s trust and all you wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry until you fell asleep.

“No, _*name*!_ You don’t just wonder around town by yourself! What if something happened to you!? What if something happened to our baby!?” 

Dante had you backed into a tree while he expelled all his emotions on you. He was pissed, angry, upset—you name it. So many emotions brewing beneath the exterior of the man that it made his demon come back out. 

Your demon daddy’s eyes were a burning red and his clawed hands kept flexing. Dante couldn’t even look at you, let alone be around you at the moment. 

“I’m sorry…” You whispered as you reached to touch his grey face. 

“No!” Dante moved away from you and began retreating. 

He needed to get far away from you before he let his anger consume him. It felt like he was in another one of his nightmares. It wasn’t just the fact that you had him worried sick since you weren’t home when he got there. Nor was it the fact that a demon was after you. 

No.

It was the fact that his unborn child was expelling an unruly wave of pheromones that he could definitely sense. Your baby was responding as if it was in danger and the more pain you experienced the more it seemed to have an effect on your demon daddy. 

“Get away from me. Take your ass home and stay there. Now.” Dante hissed at you when you tried to touch him again. 

“But, Dante…” 

“GO!” 

Again you were growled at and to get his point across, your demon daddy flapped his wings and sent a gust of pretty red energy at you. 

The threat was more beautiful than it should have been. The vitality of the swirls and spirals of light brightened up the dark nighttime sky. It was like a giant nightlight and you found yourself still standing there admiring the threat.

Dante didn’t aim to hurt you but instead let you know just how upset he was. Even while upset he left you speechless and you ended up walking towards him despite constantly having attacks thrown your way. 

“Stop it.” Dante continued to send weak assaults at you and back away as much as he could. 

He stopped once he got to an open clearing and just stood there awaiting what you had in mind. 

You stood a few feet from your demon daddy and just watched the many demonic swords that were around you. 

“You wish to hurt me?” You sniffed and wiped the tears off your cheek. 

Dante looked away from you but his urge to not go up to you was wearing thin. Your emotions were being felt by more than just yourself. Your baby could sense your stress and the vicious pattern of grief began again.

Completely useless due to the connection he shared with his child; Dante ended up going up to you and attending to your agony. 

“I’ll never hurt you…” 

“I’m sorry. I just went to the store… I-I tried to hurry home, but—”

Your speech was silenced with a passionate kiss from your demon daddy; his true form. Despite being covered in tough layers of vigorous armor, Dante’s touch was extremely gentle and considerate; his embrace loose in order not to harm his baby. 

Tears washed away all your sadness and it soon got replaced with butterflies coated in love. 

“Shhh. Come here.” Dante wrapped his wings around you and brought you down to the ground where he just held you and caressed you. 

It felt a tad bit weird having a rough clawed hand combing through your hair and a strong hot chest up against your cheek, but you melted into your demon daddy’s arms and let him love you. 

“How did you find me?” 

“The baby… I got home and you weren’t there. So I called Don and she said she hadn’t seen you. I didn’t know what to think so I just went looking for you and then I got this terrible feeling…” Dante nuzzled his armored face into your neck and inhaled your unique scent. 

“Baby, look. I love you, I really do but you can’t leave the shop and not inform anyone. What if I couldn’t get to you in time? The whole time I searched for you all I could think about was that if I don’t get to her in time, then what will happen?” 

You sniffed but listened as your special person got on to you. 

“I was so worried. I didn’t know what to do.” Dante carefully rubbed your little poked out belly. 

“Please don’t do this again. If you want to leave the shop then call someone. Don, Trish, Lady; hell you can even call Morrison. Just don’t leave by yourself again. It’s dangerous. You’re not carrying a human’s baby so I’m sure you don’t smell 100% human.” 

You nodded your head and continued to hear what your demon daddy had to say. 

“And trust me, they can tell the difference. They can sense it just as much as I can. Only difference is I’m not a fucking cannibal and I recognize that, that’s my child.”

“I was hurting earlier…” 

“I know. That’s how I found you. The baby was uncomfortable. I just followed the scent.” Dante exhaled and tightened the embrace his wings had. 

“I love you, little girl. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did but now it’s not just about us. We have a little alarm to worry about and if you’re not okay then they won’t be either. Please be more careful.” 

“I will, demon daddy. I’m sorry, I love you too. I’ll be more careful, sir.” 

Even with your serious moment you still found yourself submitting to the man. 

“Thank you.” Dante sighed and continued to just soothe you in your time of need. 

*****

Back at the shop things continued to roll with you getting scolded, but this time the manner wasn’t as serious. 

“You were a bad girl today, princess.” Dante wagged his finger at you while you sat in your old room on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” You pouted. 

“I think you need a spanking.” Dante pulled his belt out the loops and advanced to you. 

“No! I’ll be a good girl, demon daddy!” 

You got turned over on your front side but Dante positioned you so you weren’t putting pressure on your belly but so now that your butt was in the air. 

“I know you will.” 

Very gently he swatted your bottom with his belt. 

“You’ll be a good girl and tell your demon daddy when you go out, won’t you?” 

Another gentle swat landed on your butt.

“Yes, yes sir!”

“Say it.” 

“I’ll be a good girl and tell my demon daddy where I’m going!” You had an innocent look on your face. 

“Mmm good girl.” Dante sat you up right and cradled your jaw. “Thank you, princess. Now you stay in time out for a while longer and maybe I’ll take you to get waffles in the morning.”

“I’ll be the best little girl ever, sir.” You wanted those waffles so you were on your best behavior for the rest of the night. 

Dante just hope you meant what you said about not wondering on your own anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter just kind of abruptly ended but the next one will be better I hope.  
> 😩  
> I just love the fact that Dante can sort of communicate with the baby ^_^ I thought that would be really cute.  
> 💜  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> I'm still taking request ideas for this work but only small ones if that makes any sense? So maybe like little filler pieces here and then since overall I'm focusing on the whole pregnancy right now.  
> For example a suggestion could be like: *Your mom spotting you at the store and you avoid her*  
> Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea so ill try to squeeze THAT in somewhere lol but if you have anything else in mind, by all means don't be afraid to mention them!😂
> 
> In the meantime stay tuned for the next chapter where your demon daddy and your love is put to the test and also you find out something interesting about your little bundle of joy.  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	24. Don't Give Up On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So I completely had forgotten what this chapter was about and when I went back and read it I realized that I got the last end chapter note wrong lol. This chapter is pretty emotional and has a lot of feeling expression in it, but there's also some good stuff too that I forgot about ;)
> 
> As always; errors lol
> 
> Enjoy!

You were back for your 19 week checkup and surprisingly Dante made it despite missing your last appointment. 

You were officially 4 months and a week and starting to look every bit of it. 

Nothing seemed to fit anymore, and your hands and feet were starting to swell. Your baby was a bit bigger than it should have been and it was becoming uncomfortable to do nearly everything.

You couldn't lie on your back anymore nor could you bend down.

Your little devil was a bit bigger than a mango and 6.4 inches long and weighed in at about 8.3 ounces. A bit smaller in weight than most babies at 19 weeks but your gummy was definitely going to have their father's height. 

Donna kept noticing something strange about your sonogram images. She kept saying something about a tail, but Dante said she was insane. He didn't have one, but his twin brother did. 

Which you didn't know he had until he slipped up and blurted it out.

It went something like " _Did you sleep with my brother? Because I don't have a tail and if you did then-"_

And some more unhappy words that ended up making you burst into tears, so Donna made your demon daddy leave since he was stressing you out.

But then he got stressed because your stress was making the baby stress which he could sense and before you knew it, Donna had to console the whole room. 

Dante didn't mean too but he was losing his own mind with everything that was going on. Not to mention he couldn’t shake the nightmares he kept having. 

"You're not helping her at all with your shit, Dante." Donna tapped her foot, her arms crossed over her chest and her glasses sitting down on her nose. 

"So what did you expect me to think?" Dante shook his head and looked away from her.

"It's called genetics. They don't always make sense, not everyone is throwing twat around." 

"Wow, really??" He scoffed and glared at her since she had been doing every bit of that.

Everyone heard about her and the front desk girl; wonder how she got the job. 

"Look, I said it _looks_ like a tail. I didn't say it was one." She rolled her eyes. “And don’t fucking worry about me. This is about _you_.” 

'Well which is it?? You're the goddamn expert."

"Oh my God, when was the last time _you_ got some ass, Dante?" Donna could sense a high level of pheromones and testosterone within the man; just waiting to erupt like a volcano. 

“Shut up. I don’t need anything.” Instantly Dante went to her and just dramatically threw himself into her chest. 

"Aw, what’s wrong, buddy? Why haven't you been having sex?" Donna laughed a bit and rubbed his back.

"I've been busy, and she's been so insecure lately she won't even get dressed in front of me anymore." Dante groaned. 

"That’s not all. Don if I tell you this, you have to promise me you won’t tell her…."

Donna nodded rapidly since she could sense the distressed nature of her friend. 

“Ever since she almost died; I’ve been having these very vivid dreams about her…. Not any you would want to get involved in and it’s really starting to get to me.” Dante sighed. 

“Every dream consists of her perishing at the very hands of me… the real me. I can never save her before I mutilate her."

“Mhm you don’t have to tell me anymore, but it sounds like you have PTSD. I can prescribe you something that will help you dream less but in order for you to get over this, you must figure out why you’re killing her in the first place.”

"Well how am I supposed to do that? I can’t control my dreams.”

“You have it in your mind that you’re the reason why she almost died but you can’t think that way. It was an accident after all.”

“I know, I know.” Dante sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Life would get tough, but he hoped that it wouldn’t get unbearable. Someone had to keep some sanity between you two. You seemed to be a hair trigger and your demon daddy couldn’t blame you.

He too would lose his mind if he was carrying around a demon’s baby. 

“Please talk to her because I haven't felt this bad in a while. I feel like I'm in heat again..."

"Your pheromones are high...why don't you take suppressants?" Donna inquired. 

She herself used them and they worked wonders for her considering she didn't care for male devils. She avoided that lusty want every mating season and the risk of being forced into it.

Donna’s scent remained pure so no other devil’s desired her. 

"Because I'm a man and don't need fucking birth control." 

Donna rolled her eyes. "Shut up, it's not birth control. It just helps with the urges." 

"Nope, I need to release. I'm not going through another episode of that shit. I nearly killed her. Just... talk to her for me, Don. Help me to convince her that I do love her and the baby." 

"She thinks you don't?" Donna pouted and took Dante in her office for more privacy.

"She doesn't even talk to me much anymore. Always to herself and constantly just crying. I feel like I can't make her happy anymore...." 

Though he hated her; Dante could always come vent to Donna whenever he needed to. They had a love/hate relationship but in the end they were truly good friends. 

"Aw, sweetie. Well, what's something she really likes?" Donna took her glasses off and got two cups from in a cabinet in her office. She then grabbed the coffee mug and poured both Dante and herself a glass. 

"I know she really misses going out on jobs with me.... she talks about it all the time. That's all we did for the longest; work and fuck. Now I'm the only one working and no one is getting fucked. I thought my rotten luck was gone." He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, maybe you should surprise her with a date! I’m sure she’s tired of being in that musty old shop every day."

"Where though? Where do you take a pregnant girl?"

Dante shook his head. 

Donna sighed. “Take her to lunch and after, maybe go look at baby stuff together. You have to show her that you’re just as excited as she is about the baby. Stop working so damn much.”

"I don't want to lose her...but there’s money to be made. I don’t want my kid to not have anything. They should never have to wonder if there will be a meal or not. You ever took a nap for dinner?" 

Dante seemed so down.

"No, but you won't, sweetie. I'll talk to her and let her know how much you love her. Your baby won’t want for anything or wonder if mommy and daddy loves them. It’s obvious you two do." 

"Thanks... um, don't tell her about this please..." His cheeks flushed a bit since it was out of his character to be expelling so many emotions.

"I won't. I promise." She nodded.

Their conversing continued for a while; Donna refilling their glasses from time to time. He told her a little about how your father hated him and how your mother had mix feelings towards the situation but ultimately saw past the age gap.

Dante shook his head and got up. "She's just so pretty; beautiful actually. I just love her so much...ugh, why did I have to fall in love? So stupid.”

"It's not stupid, Dante. Love is a beautiful thing and the fact that you two share it is a blessing. Despite your age difference; you love that girl and she loves you." 

Donna patted his shoulder. "And you're probably feeling like this because I too can sense your baby's discomfort from her stress. It's just a big loop of frustration right now. I understand. But you two need each other. Comfort each other and let each other know you do care." 

Dante just listened to her for a change instead of butting in and responding with a smart ass answer. 

"I know she's carrying the baby, but I know you can feel that...” 

"Of course I can. I can hear it's heart beat and smell it too." Dante laughed a bit thinking about his child. "It smells like me a bit." 

Donna smiled and nodded. "Mhm, you may have a stronger connection to the baby. The increase in pheromones will continue to strengthen you and the baby's connection, even after she gives birth. More than likely the baby will cling to you more for a while since it can sense you're also a devil."

"When will we know what we're having so we can stop calling it an _it_?" Dante scratched at the back of his neck; his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. 

"Next appointment." Donna gave him a smile and cleaned up the coffee glasses since her lunch was over. 

"Alright... well I have to go. Um, thanks again for talking to her..." He cleared his throat and dug in his coat pocket. 

"Um, can you give this to her?" Dante handed Donna the soft velvet red cloth that had your collar wrapped in it.

Nosy and unable to resist, she unfolded the material and smiled. The gold letter D reflected in the warmth of the light in her office. 

"Wow... this is really pretty.... did you give this to her?" Donna ran her fingers over the jewel and the soft strap of the collar. 

"Looks like a dog collar." She gave the man a glare and Dante just smirked.

"I wouldn't call it that but it's definitely a stake of claim. Yes, I got it for her. You know what D is for?" 

"Donna." She smirked and put your collar on. "I want one, Dante." She purred.

It could have been the coffee and the lack of sleep talking but Donna did look dashing in it. Still, it wasn't hers and she had no business wearing it. 

"Take it off." Dante's voice was firm and he just kind of stared at her. 

Donna sighed but removed your collar from her neck and wrapped it back up in the cloth. 

"Alright, I'll give it to her." 

*****

You woke up to a jab in your lower belly that made you smile. 

"Hey! Don't hit mama. I'm hungry too." 

Your little devil was starting to become more active and stronger; though it already felt like the kid could lift 10 pounds. 

You rang for Donna who supplied you with lunch; a very hearty sub with soup and a big glass of strawberry lemonade.

Surprise, surprise. Your kid liked strawberries.

"How are you feeling, dear?" 

After you finished your meal, Donna checked your baby again to ensure nothing was wrong. 

She still seemed to be noticing a tail and by now she was pretty sure your kid was more than likely going to have one.

"I'm okay... Where's Dante?" You looked around the room, not seeing your demon daddy.

"Um, he left... to go make some money!" Donna wasn't sure exactly why Dante left but she was sure it wasn't for a job. 

More than likely to go clear his mind and get himself together since he'd been mentally on edge. 

"Oh...figures." You sighed and sat up since it was difficult lying on your back. 

"He's never around anymore... I'm just waiting for when all my stuff is packed, and he changes the locks."

"Now why would he do that?" Donna drummed her fingers on her crossed legs.

She was seated next to your bed on a stool just lazily massaging your belly since you were uncomfortable. 

It wasn't anything sensual about her touch; just a friend comforting a friend. 

You looked at her and hesitated to speak. You weren't sure if you were allowed to tell her personal things, but you were feeling like shit and needed a friend.

"He doesn't want me..." Your voice cracked and your eyes swelled with tears.

"That's not what I heard." Donna smirked and tickled your side.

Despite being on the verge of crying, you gave her a smile and continued conversing. 

"What did you hear?"

"That he loves you and is crazy about you. You're all he talks about. How beautiful you are and how happy you make him." 

Donna gave you a smile.

"He told me that you have the cutest laugh whenever he tickles you. Said you sound like a hungry mouse." 

You burst into laughter and shook your head.

"That ass! I do not." 

Donna giggled and tickled you. Sure enough you squeaked like a little rodent which only made you laugh harder.

"Okay! Okay! Maybe I do sound like a mouse but not a hungry one."

"You know what else he said?" She smiled and resumed her position on the stool.

"Hum?"

"He said he misses holding you on top of buildings and feeling you cling onto him for dear life. He told me how you love to feel the cold air of the night and his warm body balancing it all out." 

Donna squeezed your hand. 

"You like his true nature?" 

You nodded and smiled. "My demon daddy." 

"I think it's cute the relationship you two have. You know, he really loves to take care of you. He said he loves when you fall sleep and he just picks you up and carries you to bed and cuddles you. He told me how he loves your skin; that you always smell good and that your so soft and cuddly." 

She rubbed your arm slowly. "You are soft and so cute! I see why he tried to kill me." 

You laughed a bit and blushed. "T-thank you.. has he said anything else before?"

You bit your lip and tucked your messy hair behind your ear.

Donna grinned and gave you a seductive look

"He told me how good you were in bed." 

Your cheeks flushed red and even though you were proud to be your demon daddy's slutty little girl, you weren't one to brag about your abilities.

"Oh God, what did he say?" 

"Just that you have a throat from heaven and that you're tighter than a pinhole." 

You groaned and hid behind your blanket and Donna just nudged you.

"He said you taste like heaven." 

"I miss getting fucked on everything at the shop." 

"Have you been doing it lately?"

"Um... n-no. We haven't done it in a while..." 

"Well why not?" Donna chirped.

"I..I don't know. I don't feel pretty, and I don't want him looking at my body. I'm not curvy anymore and I got stretch marks now. Not to mention I'm fat."

Your mood soured again as you went through all your flaws in your mind. 

"Sweetie you're beautiful and Dante loves you so much. He wants to spend time with you but he just wants to make sure he has enough money for when the baby comes. He's crazy about you." Donna rubbed your back trying to comfort you.

"He can't wait to hold the baby and go out and show you both off. He said all the younger guys will be jealous cause' you're young with an old dirty devil. He said you'll always be his little girl."

You smiled and looked at her. 

"I love being his little girl. I love him so much..." you sighed. "I wish we could go out... I want to go to dinner and go for a walk after. I want to cuddle under the moonlight and make love like we used to..." 

Donna was mentally jotting down everything you were saying so she could relay it to your demon daddy. You had no idea they were working together to get you out your funk, so she continued to secretly pry desires from you.

"Aw! That's so cute and sweet. You could wear a pretty red dress!" 

"My belly won't fit in anything I have now... I would have to get a new one." 

"Then let's go shopping! We can pick out a whole new wardrobe for you. It'll be my treat." Donna smiled and her tail fell from under her lab coat; thumping around from her excitement. 

"I don't know..." You laughed a bit and rubbed your belly since your little devil seemed to be able to sense that she was transitioning. 

"I think the baby knows you're a devil." You took her hand and placed it on your stomach.

A weak but adamant kick responded to her touch and you both gasped.

"Awe!!! Your pregnant with a demon. That makes me so happy. We're so frowned upon and here you are beating the odds and carrying one of us." Donna gave you a big hug and took the cloth with your collar wrapped in it out.

"I have to go check on something, but I think this belongs here." 

She placed it around your neck and smiled. "Such a beautiful little girl." Her cold hand stroked your cheek.

"Dear, you're gorgeous and don't let this pregnancy tell you otherwise. You're going to be a mother soon and you'll do great! You have a wonderful man by your side who loves you and your baby so much. Cheer up, buttercup!" 

Donna kissed your cheek and waved goodbye.

Once she was gone, you sighed hard and looked at the shiny gold letter D hanging from the raspberry colored velvet. 

D for Dante; D for Demon Daddy. 

His little girl. 

You sat and thought for the longest about how your life changed that night in that warehouse. It was just another late night job and you ended up discovering that you had more in common with your partner than just your love of slaying devils. 

It felt like you met Dante for the first time that night. Not as your partner but as someone you were intending on dating.

At first it was like it was just a joke and something you both did to satisfy urges.

However, things quickly turned deeper as you found yourself caring about him more than just a hook up. 

Now you were pregnant with his child and basically dating without the whole title.

He refused to call you his girlfriend; said it wasn't enough words in all the world to properly describe what you meant to him since he didn't see you as a just a girl he was dating.

So he just called you his. 

You rubbed your belly and turned on your side. There was no turning back now. You were going to be a mother soon and you were going to have to get with the program whether you wanted to or not.

*****

A couple of days had passed, and you decided to come out of your depression shell. You had your hair in pigtails and dawned a shirt that was entirely too small for you now with a pair of lounge pants.

Still, you looked absolutely adorable to your demon daddy.

"Hi, baby girl." Dante gave you a weak smile and stayed his distance from you. 

He'd slowly grown accustom to being pushed away by you. 

"Hi, demon daddy..." You went to him and smacked into his chest—your arms snaking around him in a big hug, but your growing belly prevented you from being chest to chest. 

"You look pretty as usual." He twirled the end of one of your ponytails around his forefinger. 

Even though you didn't feel like it—you told yourself that you were going to be more confident and accepting to Dante's love again.

"You think so?" You peered up into his aged blue eyes and gave a small smile. 

"Of course. You're always so gorgeous." Dante's other hand was on your hip. 

"I think _you're_ gorgeous..." You thrusted both of your hands into his hair and tugged it.

"I am, aren't I?" 

"Yes, so sexy. You haven't shaved...." Your fingers traced down to his scruffy jaws that were starting to gather the most bristles they ever had.

"Yeah, you got your wish of me not shaving. I've been so busy; I need a haircut too." Dante shook his greying locks that were slipping further past his jaw. 

"Don't.. I love it. I love how rough you look." 

"Like a grown up? You like letting a real man take care of you don't you, little girl?" 

"Yes." Your tugs and caresses were getting rougher and you even began trying to rotate your hips into his.

Dante took notice of what you were trying to do and walked you over to the loveseat by his desk.

"Come here, come sit with your demon daddy." He took a seat and carefully helped you on his lap.

You tucked your legs on either side of him and intertwined your fingers on the back of his neck.

"You're so sexy, Dante."

Your fingers slipped down the back of his shirt then back up and around his neck. You slowly pulled the third button from the hole of his black shirt and ran your fingers through the bristles that were peeking out.

"I think you are." Dante sat up so he could remove his shirt from his body.

"Mmmm!" You instantly drug your face across his hirsute chest, your tongue catching his nipple and making it go stiff from the cool air and your saliva. 

"You like your demon daddy's hairy chest, little girl?" 

Dante had his hands on your thighs and grinded up into you. 

"Yes. I love it." You moaned softly feeling his arousal through your lounge pants. 

You yourself were getting turned on from the contact with your special person. It had been a while since you were intimate, and your body was doing what it normally did when you were touching him. 

Soaking your panties like a waterfall, and since you were pregnant that waterfall was more like an ocean and a lake combined. Your juices were practically pouring out of you.

"Take your shirt off, baby girl." Dante slipped his finger tips beneath the material of your snug fitting top.

He got the material over your belly and it just sat tucked under your swollen breast. He didn't proceed in trying to rid you of it since your expression seemed to show discomfort. 

"M-my boobs hurt when they're out..." 

Dante nodded and just kept your top where it was. He didn't want you in any unnecessary pain, but damn did you want his mouth suckling your nipples.

"It's okay...you can touch them." You pulled your top off despite the cool air in the office making your breast feel like cement blocks.

"Touch me please."

Dante looked at you and then at your swollen breast that just looked entirely too good to pass up. Carefully he leaned you back a bit; his hands supporting your lower back as he latched his mouth around your tender areola.

"Mm, yes!" You gasped and gripped his forearms.

Dante flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud and worried it between his teeth. 

"I can't wait till you start breastfeeding. Don't worry, I'll be here to help you out when the baby isn't around." 

"You're a dirty devil." You giggled and grinded your hips down.

It felt good to be back in the presence of your demon daddy.

"And you're a slutty little girl." Dante fished his hand between your flushed bodies and unhooked his belt.

You briefly stood up to rid yourself of your pants.

Though you were still uncomfortable with your body changes and didn't want your demon daddy looking at you; Dante couldn't help but to admire your growing belly and newly forming stretch marks. 

"You're so beautiful." He smiled and touched your stomach.

Your baby responded with a light kick; recognizing it's father's demonic essence. 

"Did you feel that?" You placed your hand over his and applied pressure.

"The baby can sense you." You wiggled your fingers around to try to get your little devil moving again but it had other plans of getting comfy.

"No, I didn't feel it, but I believe you." Dante pulled you back in his lap and kissed you. 

"Soon I will I'm sure. I can't wait." 

"Me neither. But for now..." you worked your hips against his.

Dante lifted you up and teased at your wet entrance. 

"I see you're happy to see me." 

"I always am." You moaned when you felt him literally just slip right inside you.

You were still tight but with your body's new changes you were secreting so much slick. 

"It's been a while, demon daddy." You gasped and bounced in a slow fluid motion.

Dante's head was back, his hands guiding your hips. "It has. Excuse me ahead of time if this is the best five minutes of your life." He chuckled and moved your body quicker.

"Mm, you feel so good. Keep going." 

You gripped his shoulders and worked yourself up and down his length faster. 

Dante's mouth was latched around your nipple; suckling one and massaging the other.

"Dante!" You stopped your movements and stood up. "Come on, upstairs." 

The loveseat wasn't very comfortable; you needed a little more cushion and room to relax properly.

*****

Dante followed you to your now shared bedroom and made a bed of pillows for you to lay back on.

"Are you okay to lay on your back?" He asked, since you looked a bit uncomfortable. 

You sat up and shook your head. "I'll get on top." 

You moved so now he was laying in the nest of pillows and you were straddling his hips like before. 

Despite having already started having sex; your confidence still wasn't all there, so you switched off the lamp that dimmed the room.

With the black curtains it gave you enough secure privacy so your demon daddy couldn't admire you.

Dante of course could see you just fine with his perfect demonic eyesight, though it was starting to go out on him with age.

Still, he didn't need a light to capture your beauty. You were practically a lightening bug in the nighttime sky. Your pregnancy glow was gorgeous, and Dante made sure to mention it to you as much as he could.

"You're so pretty. Even in the darkness you light up the room with your beauty; yes I know. That was all mushy and sweet, shut up."

Your mouth was open to speak but since he said it for you, you just laughed.

"I thought you were going to say I light up your world or some other corny shit."

"I'm smooth but that's asking for a ring smooth there." He teased.

"Oh, shut up dork." You leaned down and kissed him, sliding yourself back down on his length as he held it up for you.

"Mmm! You feel so good. It's a good thing I get like super wet now. I don't think I'd be able to take you so easily." You gasped when your hips met his. 

You panted and just stayed still for the moment; loving the twitches and throbs of your demon daddy inside you.

Dante gentle moved his hips up; his ending movements harsh. 

"Babe..." 

You slowly match his rhythm and lifted your tight, wet walls up his hard flesh. The wet sounds of him slipping in and out of you sounded so erotic and you kept descending your hips down to a certain point them slowly pulling them up.

It was like taking the top off a marker but a very wet and tight top.

A top that was making the curls at the base of your demon daddy's length mat down and become soaked. 

"Can you go faster, little girl?" Dante held your hips and thrusted into you. 

He wanted to fuck you like he always did; roughly while he spanked and choked you.

But since you were pregnant he had to take it slowly. He didn't want to hurt his baby as well as you.

"Y-yes." You stuttered out and dug your nails into his chest; bracing yourself and riding him faster.

Dante groaned and matched your bobs of your hips; his hands gripping your hips a little too tight.

You didn't care, you hadn't had sex in like 2 months. You were long over due for several orgasms and you just hoped your baby wouldn't be upset from daddy being a little rough.

"Little girl, you have any idea how wet you are? You feel so good, baby. So good." Dante gripped your hips tighter and brought your face to his.

Your tongues wrestled as you rocked your hips up and down to meet your demon daddy's thrust. 

"Faster, Dante."

You moved so you were on your side and he held your leg up and continued to fuck you. 

You gasped when Dante applied pressure to your throat; his hand barely squeezing though since you were breathing for two.

"You're so pretty, little girl.”

"I'm sure. The back of me doesn't look nearly as bad as the front." 

Dante stopped his movements and gave you a knitted eyebrow look. "No, you're even pretty from the front." 

You whined when he put you on your back; his pretty blue eyes scanning all over your body. 

"So gorgeous. Look at you; my two babies." He leaned down and kissed you and then your belly. 

You couldn't help but to smile because your little devil responded to it's father touch; a soft kick in your lower abdomen.

"Baby wants to meet daddy." You rubbed at the spot where you felt the tiny movement. 

"I can't wait to meet baby." Dante carefully lifted your hips up and slipped back inside you.

A soft moan fell from your lips as he started up a slow and steady pace.

"I love you, Dante." 

You gripped his lower back and just enjoyed the next 10 minutes of your love making until your body tensed and you had one long over due orgasm.

"Your so beautiful. So... beautiful." Dante grunted and stopped his movements 5 minutes after.

You gasped as you felt spurts of warmness filling inside you.

"I bet you just couldn't wait to do that without consequences. " you laughed. 

Dante finished filling you up and just stayed there still harder than left out bread. 

"Mm I'm just going to go to sleep now. Feel free to ride me if you want." Dante wrapped his arms around you and rubbed his scruffy face on your breast.

"Dante! Ugh, you can't just sle—oh whatever."

You ended up just relaxing and holding your demon daddy; who was still inside you.

Dante hummed and lazily moved his hips ever so often.

"You feel so good. God you're so wet and just... it's like being in a warm, squishy bed or something. Or like putting your thing in a warm bowl of jelly.. oh! I know it's like-"

"Dante?"

"Yes, little girl?"

"Please stop talking." You giggled and shook your head.

"...sorry I just really like this. Just being here so close to you and you feel so good. Like better than ever. I just feel the need to keep filling you up." 

Dante groaned and began fucking you slowly. 

"I think it's because you're pregnant. I don't know." 

"I think it’s fair to say you like me being pregnant." You gasped when his thrust began to increase. 

Not only were you wet but your demon daddy's seed was aiding in making things all messy; which seemed to be arousing him even more.

"You want more of my demon babies?" Dante kept fucking you harder but at the same time being careful enough not to hurt you or the baby.

"Y-yes! Fuck I want more. You want to fill me up with them?" You held your legs up the best you could to allow him more access. 

"Yes, I am. I might just start leaving it in even after this is all over." 

"Then I'll always be pregnant!" You pouted. "I think you like it though, you horny devil." 

"Alright, I may or may not like fucking you like this. But can you blame me? Look at you, little girl." Dante sucked your left nipple into his mouth and pinched it with his teeth.

"I've gained a lot of weight."

"Well it's certainly went to the right places." He smirked and grabbed your ass. 

"You're just a pervert is all." You smiled and kissed him.

"You think your little boys would be fucking you while you're pregnant with their child?"

"Oh, God. You still jealous?" You gasped as his movements sped up.

Dante didn't say anything. Instead, he let loose inside you like a firehose and just gave you a smug look. 

His orgasm was so intense that his demon slipped out; his eyes slipping back from red to blue as well as his grey armor like skin back to its pale hue. 

"Yes, I'm so jealous that I get to fill you up with my demon babies." 

He laughed and laid his head down on your chest; still inside you. 

"Oh God, poor kid is going to drown in all it's brothers and sisters. You just plan on doing that all night?" 

"Do you want me to?" Dante moved his hips; his seed leaking out of you and adding to the already mess between you two.

"You're making such a mess!" You moaned and watched as he moved back and forward inside you.

The erotic sight of your demon daddy's orgasm dripping out of you every time he pushed back in; the inside of your thighs wet from your juices and the mess he was making was turning you on even more as well. 

"Turn over, baby. Can your demon daddy play with your cute little butt?" Dante didn't want to pull out of you but when he did a whole lake of his seed dripped from you onto the bedsheets. 

"That's so much....you okay?" You turned over on your side since you couldn't lie on your stomach. 

"I'm just really turned on for some reason. I just have to touch you." Dante quickly moved behind you and pushed at the tight ring of muscles.

"I want to fill both of your holes, little girl."

He moved from you to grab the lube out of the dresser before squirting some all over you. Dante made sure to take his time and prep you thoroughly.

You moaned when he began slowly fucking you. Everything down south was wet, so it didn't take much effort for him to slip inside you. 

"Yes! I want your babies, demon daddy." You held your leg up the best you could and let Dante continue to fuck your ass.

"You're such a nasty girl. I love it."

He pulled out of you, loving the way you stayed open for him. 

"Im going to miss this when you get bigger. I love you, babe."

“We’ll find a way. I love you too.”

Dante let loose inside of you and gently pulled out. 

"There, all full.”

*****

After taking a shower and changing the bed sheets, you were tucked in bed with your demon daddy. He was currently sound asleep while you stayed up talking to your belly.

"Oh, baby. I can't wait to find out what you are. Mama loves you so much. I want to hold you already." You rubbed your belly and sighed. 

You had another appointment in a few days and hoped your demon daddy would be present. You were going to have to tell your parents soon and you needed him there with you more than ever.

You just hoped your dad could take the news.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a bit of a kink with pregnant you ;)  
> And your baby has a tail! Interesting :D  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> So we're getting close to finding out what baby is gonna be! and also deciding on when to tell the good ole parents about their new grandkid. :O  
> Stay tuned for more <3  
> Thanks for reading!


	25. We All Need Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this chapter is pretty emotional but it gets back happy towards the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Yay! Are we ready to find out what your little devil is?" Donna chimed as she slapped on a pair of gloves and prepared everything for your 20 week ultrasound.

You were four months and two weeks and things were starting to roll smoothly. Including your appointments being with just you there again.

You sighed and looked next to you where your demon daddy should have been. Dante hadn't really been around the past two days.

You'd been staying with Donna since the first night you were alone; you not wanting to be left by yourself incase something went wrong and she was more than excited to watch over you until he returned.

“Yeah, I guess.” You just nodded and pushed your gown up.

Truth was Dante was actually out busting his ass for the past few days hustling still to get enough money for when the baby came. He hated being away from you, but someone had to keep the shop running; he was your demon daddy after all.

It was mandatory for the lights to be on and the toilets to flush with a pregnant woman around.

He was exhausted but he managed to find a gal that had more than enough work that needed to be done. She would send your demon daddy out on supply runs for her. Not a bad paying gig at all considering he got to exterminate in the process.

You honestly didn't care just as long as he was being safe. Dante would just smirk at you and stretch; his shirt or coat moving to display that he never went anywhere unarmed, his two pistols always ready to fire.

You supposed it was best if he took care of everything since you were beginning to have a hard time getting around since you were half way through your pregnancy.

You could feel your little devil moving around; faint kicks but they were there. Your baby was also beginning to respond to their father's voice and touches; them recognizing that Dante too was part demon.

Your baby seemed to love when you'd dance around the office to the soft tunes from the music box; it kicking around as if it was dancing as well.

You’d moved out of your mental depression apartment and despite your demon daddy not being around much, spending time with Donna made you happy.

Donna moved the wand around your belly in hopes to find out the gender of your little gummy bear since last time someone was being shy.

"I hope it's a girl!" You smiled as you heard the thump of your baby's heartbeat.

You actually didn't care what you ended up having, just as long as your baby was healthy and happy.

"Let's see if we can get a looky at what baby is." Donna smiled and printed out photos while she continued to try to see what your baby's gender would be.

"Well it's definitely not a girl, sorry." She laughed and showed you that your baby was indeed a boy.

"Look right here. That's not a girl part."

"Oh God is that his-"

"Yep! That’s definitely his pee-pee" Donna giggled and printed out a few pictures for you to take home and add to your collection.

"Aw, damn it. Oh well! I guess we’re having a son then.

Dante had every sonogram photo from every doctor's visit. He even had the very first when his son was nothing but a little blob of cells. His whole back wall was now a baby book practically and he couldn't wait to add more as his little boy got older.

"Speaking of, Dante is going to flip when he finds out he was right about the gender." You rolled your eyes and rubbed your belly.

"Your daddy is going to drive you insane; I guarantee it." You laughed to yourself as you gave your son a pep talk.

"I hope you don't have his attitude because dear God kid. I really don't want to have to punch you in the eye before you turn 18."

Dante really wanted a boy and now that he was having one it was time to groom him to be just as charming as his pa was.

"I can't believe I'm having a mini demon daddy." You groaned.

One Dante was bad enough but now you were going to have to deal with twice the drama queens. You still loved your boys more than anything in the world.

"So now that you're 20 weeks, um, did you have a name for him?" Donna printed out a few more pictures before cleaning off your belly and helping you up.

"Scyrus, his name will be Scyrus." You smiled and changed back into your clothes. You’d already had a few names picked—one girl name and one boy name.

Donna nodded and wrote your son's name down on your paperwork.

"How did you come up with Scyrus?”

"Um, well when I was a little kid, my dad got me a bunny named Scyrus. I took him everywhere and one day he followed me to school, but he got in the street..." You sighed.

"He didn't die but he got hurt and my parents didn't have the money to get him fixed. So they ended up putting him down."

Donna pouted but gave you a warm hug. "I'm sorry dear."

"He was my first pet and the best gift I'd ever received. But what really made it special was because my dad was gone most of my childhood, so I didn't really have anyone since my mom would work all the time. Well he came home one day with the bunny and even though he left again, I didn't feel as alone since I had Scyrus now."

Donna just listened and held your hand. She could see were your daddy issues could have come from. You'd denied you having them at first but with Dante's absence; you felt like your childhood was back again.

"Aw, dear. I'm sure Dante will be back soon. He's a tough man! You know he works hard for his little girl." She smiled and booped your nose.

"Besides! You're too adorable! Pretty soon you'll be nothing but belly. It's going to be okay. When the baby gets here you'll spend plenty of time together, and that's when you need him the most."

Donna was always nice to you and you couldn't understand why Dante disliked her at times. They had an odd relationship that you were interested in knowing about but neither of them would spill a word. Though it was obvious the two had a thing for each other at some point.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Don. These hormones make me crazy and I forget sometimes that Dante makes the money. I just miss him: _we_ miss him. Scyrus can recognize his voice! He gets so excited when he's around." You smiled and kissed your hand and placed it on your stomach.

“He’s shy though when it comes down to feeling him move"

"See! Don't doubt his love for you. I've never seen him so happy and attached to anyone."

You nodded and slipped your shoes on.

Donna flipped your chart over and took her pen out.

"Okay! Scyrus is slowing down in his growing and he's about 10.8 ounces. Still a bit heavy for a baby his size but he's doing fine. He's 6.8 inches long right now, taller than most but once again, he's part demon so he's fine." Donna read over your chart and handed you some information and helpful tips.

"He does still have a high level of pheromones, so I'm thinking he's going to be a bit on the devil side a little more than human. I'm also still seeing a tail here." She showed you on your sonogram photo.

Your son's features were still developing but it was no mistaking that your little guy definitely wasn't human. You didn't care, you actually thought it was cool that your son would look like a devil.

"Will it go away before he's born?"

"Maybe, but with such high devil pheromones, I doubt it. Your pregnancy is quite interesting. You said you got pregnant from Dante's heat cycle?"

You nodded and kicked your feet.

"Hm, it's possible that you got pregnant while you were sick. Demon seed is some powerful stuff. You're a human, your body isn't made to breed with us but there's always that one rare case." Donna chuckled.

"Since Dante isn't a full devil, your likelihood to convince is a lot greater than if he was to mate with a pure demon. Sure they would get pregnant, but they could have complications since they’re not designed to carry a human child. It's all confusing and me trying to explain it won't make any sense."

"So are you saying that demons can mate with humans only if the human is female?"

Donna shrugged; she couldn't give you a for sure answer because she didn't even know what was going on herself.

"I have no idea sweetie. It's just odd that your baby is developing as if Dante mated with a devil...."

She cleared her throat, "My guess is when you got the fertility poisoning is that your egg TRIED to get fertilized but since he was in his demonic state at the time that it threw his body's anatomy off and somehow instead of attaching to your egg, it ended up attacking it." She sighed and gave you a weak smile.

“I honestly would like to run a few tests after Scyrus is born to determine if you would be able to mate with him as a demon later on.”

Whatever the case was, you loved your son no matter what. Even if he was going to be a little different.

"Well we're all done for today!"

"Thanks... when is my next appointment?"

"Well since things are going well right now, I want to see you again in two weeks this time."

"Okay..."

You hoped your demon daddy would be there for your 22 week check up.

*****

Donna was nice enough to take you back to the shop since you were tired of staying at the hospital. You missed your bed and you missed waking up next to the man you loved. To your surprise Dante was asleep at his desk; his head down and loud snores coming from his tired body.

He must have gotten home while you were at your appointment and from the looks of it, he'd past out as soon as he hit the door.

You pouted at the exhausted man, but you were more than happy to see that he was alright. Donna nodded to you and left in a hurry since she had to get back on her side of town since she had one of the nurses covering for her.

You didn't bother with waking Dante since he seemed wore out. His coat was still on and his two pistols just thrown on the floor. He was filthy and needed a shower.

You just sat the photos of his growing son down on his desk and went upstairs to take a nap since you yourself were tired as well. You hoped your demon daddy would wake and crawl into bed and cuddle you.

You missed being up under him.

*****

Dante jumped up to the sound of his phone buzzing entirely too loud in his ear. He was in no condition to even lift his head and instead of answering it, he unplugged the power cord from the back of the device and just put his arms under his head.

To hell with fighting, the man was exhausted.

He groaned since he couldn't get comfortable again from the disruption and he ended up sitting up with a sour look on his face, that is until he seen the photos of his son.

Dante blinked a few times to get his vision to adjust to the distorted image. Sonogram photos always looked a bit weird if you didn't know what you were looking at. It took him a minute, but he soon realized it was his son's little foot.

Dante just smiled and looked at the rest of the photos. Scyrus was still growing but his pa could definitely tell he was his.

The last photo made him chuckle; the one Donna and you laughed about as well, the photo of his son's penis.

"Ah! You are a boy. I knew it. Yep, you're definitely going to be a tiny version of me." He laughed to himself and hung the new photos with the old ones behind him.

"I can't wait to meet you, buddy. Speaking of meeting, where's your mommy? I'm sure she's pissed at me." Dante sighed and stretched.

You weren't upset, just disappointed. Disappointed that you weren't spending as much time as you liked with your demon daddy like you used to. You just hoped that whenever Scyrus arrived that Dante got to stay around more often. You already weren't going to be able to spend as much time together since you were having a baby but at least you could be a family.

The here and there days you got to spend together not nearly enough.

*****

Dante made his way upstairs and pushed his bedroom door open. He was expecting you to be asleep but what he saw was not what he anticipated.

His mouth just hung open at the sight before him. You were sitting on the side of the bed with your head hung; rubbing your belly and softly crying.

"I'm sorry, baby that daddy doesn't want you... I knew better than to make you... I'll be here for you though, Scyrus."

You were having a hard time believing that Dante's absence was because he was working and not because he didn't want you or the baby.

Your father constantly had the same excuse, but the difference was that Dante was actually working his ass off but your father? Well let’s just say work wasn’t what was keeping him away from his family.

Speaking of your father, he started calling trying to get a hold of you, but you would just let it ring. He constantly left voicemails bad mouthing your demon daddy and while he didn't know that you were pregnant; he made it a habit to mention for you to get away from Dante before you did become.

Too late, dad.

*****

You felt so alone and like you didn't matter anymore. You also didn't want to struggle financially wise so you were grateful for your demon daddy busting his ass for Scyrus and you, but you still craved his attention and time.

"I should have never thought I could be a mother. I can't be a mother; I don’t even know how to be. I can hardly be a daughter. Your grandpa is right, I am just a place for him to get off. How could I think I meant anything to him?" You sniffed and just broke down into more tears.

Your stress was making Scyrus stress and give off a bad wave of pheromones that Dante could definitely sense. It nearly brought him to tears to hear you speak the way you were, and he wasn't have it one bit.

*****

The sound of the door smacking the wall made you nearly jump out of your skin. You thought you were the only one awake in the office, but you certainly were wrong.

Dante just stood there in the doorway staring at you intensely with a pained looked on his face.

"How dare you fucking fix your mouth to say I don't want you or our son?"

Dante shook his head and entered the room.

"I love you; how can you think I don't love you? You're pregnant, you're here in my space, in my bed. You think I don't care about you?"

He stopped at the foot out the bed and just crossed his arms over his strong chest. Surprisingly his tone was lower than you thought it would be and if it weren't for the cursing, the death glare and the door slamming, then you would have thought nothing was wrong.

"You let your father get in your ear and you think just because I'm not around then that means I don't want you? Babe, you became more than just sex to me the day you told me that you wanted more. I listened... didn't I?"

"Dante... you've missed nearly all my appointments."

"Okay, and I apologize but you're not having the baby tomorrow, are you?" Dante took a seat next to you and took your hands into his.

"No, but-"

"Okay? So I've missed a few of them, you still have a long way to go."

"That's not the point! Dante, you can't just leave me by myself for days at a time! I can't get around on my own like I use to and what if I fall or something? What if I'm out and a demon attacks again?" You stood up and moved away from him.

You didn't want things to turn into an argument, but your demon daddy wasn't seeing things from your eyes. Surely he knew about the dangers of you falling or having complications and couldn't get to Donna in time.

"Okay! I'm sorry! But which would you rather have? For us to have absolutely nothing for this kid, be homeless and not have a single fucking thing or for me to be here baby sitting you?" Dante got up too but stayed his distance from you.

He also didn't want things to escalate to an argument, but he wanted you to understand where _he_ was coming from.

"I rather you fucking be here with your family! I rather you know that we are safe rather for you to be gone for days and I have no idea if you'll come back." You had tears coming out your eyes again and it hurt to raise your voice considering you had a little devil pressed on your bladder.

"And the first thing you think is that I'm going to leave you. Not that I got hurt fighting to fucking bring home a check for you." Dante scoffed and turned away from you.

Despite him being gone all the time; he expected you to have a little more faith in him and that he wouldn't abandon Scyrus and you like you father left you and your mother behind.

"He left... I'm sure you will too-"

Dante turned and looked at you a little in disbelief that you'd compare him to your father after he literally tried to take your away from your special person.

"So this is because your shitty father left you when you were a kid, so you think that I'll do the same to you??" Dante huffed and chuckled.

"Wow, I thought you had a mind of your own. One where you actually had reasoning skills."

"I'm glad you think this is funny, asshole." You didn't have the energy to shout anymore and all you wanted to do was lay down and rest.

"No, it's not funny. What's funny is you don't care what strangers think and for the longest you didn't care what your father thought. Now he leaves you voicemails and you forget everything we've been through. All those long nights I stayed up taking care of you when you were sick."

Dante shook his head and went to the door. He needed a drink and another nap. He couldn't deal with you at the moment and stressing you out with arguing would only disrupt Scyrus.

"Even when I was in heat; you were there for me. I'd never leave you or _Scyrus_? Is that what you named him?" He asked, remembering what was written on the back of the photos.

"... After my bunny."

"The one your sad ass father brought you after disappearing for all those years. He could afford to leave his family behind but couldn't get your bunny fixed." Dante scoffed.

"And you think I'm that shallow? You think I'll leave you to be alone like he did?"

You didn't answer, instead you went to your demon daddy and hugged him harshly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible little girl." You broke down like a faucet and sprayed tears all over Dante's black shirt.

"No you're not. You're a _perfect_ little girl. I'm sorry and I know you're tired of my excuses, but I really don't want you to think I don't love you or Scyrus."

Dante held you and rubbed your back.

"I've saved up quite a bit, I'll tell you what. I'll stay inside tonight, and we can go to breakfast in the morning and after we can spend the whole day getting your old bedroom together."

"Scyrus loves pancakes, you know I've never cared for them." You smiled when he rubbed your belly.

"Yeah, you eat waffles. Who eats waffles!?" Dante made a goofy face and kissed your nose.

"I do! Waffles are so good! Those perfect squares capture all that sticky syrup and butter. Yum!!"

Suddenly your cravingthe sweet treat increased, and you'd forgotten all about the argument. You were just excited to talk to your demon daddy for more than 5 minutes.

Scyrus must have been on the same page with being hungry because a very growing in strength jab to your lower belly made you gasp.

"Hey! Mama is hungry too, baby! I’m trying to swindle your daddy—I mean _our_ daddy into getting us food."

Dante could never feel his son's movements, but he could sense that he was indeed a happy and growing baby from the pheromones Scyrus was giving off.

He also had a big smile on his face from how you referred to him as “ _our"_ daddy.

"I can't wait to meet him; my babies.”

“Don said he’s gonna be tall. She said I’m a bit big for almost 5 months.”

“Well, at least it’s not twins.” Dante laughed nervously.

He had to give it to his ma for being strong enough to deal with him and his brother for as long as she did. He couldn’t remember much, but he was sure him and his twin were a handful.

“I would have wanted them either way.”

“Are you insane? There’s no way I could handle twins.” Dante made a face and you just laughed.

“But aren’t you a twin?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Why that response?” You pouted and massaged at your belly since your son seemed to be awake and very attentive to his father’s voice.

“We don’t get along. I never told you for a reason, I know you. You’ll go snooping and prying to find him and bring us together. We’ve pretty much in a way squashed the issue between us.” Dante placed his hand on the other side of your belly in hopes to feel his son move.

“So can I meet him?” You smiled and moved your hand over his.

“No.”

“But why!?” You whined and stomped your feet.

You looked entirely too adorable throwing a fit in your too little shirt and pants that sat under your belly.

“Because you may fall in love with him.” Dante teased though part of it was slightly true.

“Dante, I could never love another man, especially not your brother. I don’t know how he is but I guarantee that he couldn’t make me come the way you do.”

You stood on your toes and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Mmm you may be right about that.” Dante grabbed your ass and squeezed. “Your butt got bigger.”

“All of me got bigger.” You sighed but turned your attention back to your special person.

“That’s okay. All of me got older but you’re still here.” Dante walked you back to the bed and gently pushed you down.

He proceeded in getting on top of you but not completely in order to avoid putting pressure on your belly.

“I’m here because I love you.”

“I love you two even more.” Your demon daddy pushed your shirt up and rubbed your tummy.

“How did your appointment go? I’ll be at the next one.”

“Donna said he’s doing well. Um, she said that he still has a tail…. And she thinks he’s going to have it when he’s born.”

“What’s going on with you, buddy? Why are you trying to look like your uncle?”

Dante moved so he was eye-level with his son. It was cute how your belly button began poking out and how that dark line; the linea nigra was now extremely visible. You had a few stretch marks too here and there, but he thought you were completely gorgeous. 

“Wow…” 

“My tummy is hideous, I know.” You tried to push your shirt down, but Dante stopped you.

He didn’t reply to your comment; instead, he let himself transition to his lesser demonic state. You were confused what was going on but once you felt a round of kicks and jabs you knew that a bond was being shared. 

A very careful clawed hand touched your growing belly and a very active boy responded. You couldn’t stop smiling from the many butterflies you were feeling. 

“He knows who daddy is!” You squealed. 

Dante gently pressed his surprisingly soft lips to your tummy. He rested his armor-covered head there and just sat for the longest. 

It seemed as though your son was sitting right against the Dante’s face and instantly you broke out in tears; happy tears this time.

“You make me happy too, buddy.” Your demon daddy could sense the excited wave of pheromones his son was giving off.

Despite Scyrus not being fully developed or born at the moment; he astonishingly could detect that you weren’t the same as him and his pa. He could recognize Dante from the pheromones he would give off, but you didn’t seem to do the same, though he could identify that you were mommy so it’s almost like he knew better not to make you sick. 

However, with his pa at such close range in his demonic state, Scyrus instantly began responding to Dante’s touch since he too had the same essence himself. 

“He’s never been this active. I think he knows you’re different.” You smiled. 

“I love you two and I just silently thank you everyday for allowing me to make you the mother of my son. Babe, I’m sorry for being so absent but I do want you and I definitely want Scyrus.”

Dante stayed as a demon for the night just for you and also since his son seemed to enjoy him that way as well. 

“I know you do and I’m so proud of you for busting your ass day and night for us.” 

“Well with what I have saved up, we should be able to paint the room and get him a crib and a few other items like a changing table.” Dante didn’t sound too enthusiastic about that. 

You giggled and gentle scratched under his chin which earned a satisfied noise from the man. “Demon poop is definitely a nightmare.”

“Mmm it is.” He purred as you scratched all around his ears and wings. 

“I wonder if I pet your belly will you bark like a dog?” You teased.

Dante licked your face with his rough tongue. 

“Such a good witty devil.” You smiled and patted the top of his head. “I love you, demon daddy.” 

You snuggled closer to him as he brought his wings around you. You couldn’t stop smiling since your son couldn’t settle down since his _real_ pa was present. 

You weren’t the only one excited about your true demon daddy.

*****

Dante kept his word about spending more time with you and his growing baby boy. He took you out to get your waffles that morning and gave you the best head and massage you'd had in a while. He took you on walks again and even stayed up with you when you were sick for a few days.

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" Dante held your hand and waited for you to come down the steps of the shop.

"I'm tired! And my feet don't fit in any of my shoes anymore. My back also hurts." You'd finally made it down the stairs and let your demon daddy take you to your appointment.

You were 5 months officially and Donna couldn’t wait to check in on Scyrus.

*****

"Ah! There's my favorite pair!" Donna gave you a hug and Dante a handshake.

"Don!" Both you and your demon daddy chimed together.

"How's everyone doing?" Donna asked as she walked you both to your usual room; already spotless and ready for your check up.

"Good! Dante took me for a walk this morning and bathe me!" Your attire today was innocent since you just wore a dress.

A dress that had bows and crowns on it; fit for a princess. Since none of your shoes would fit anymore you resorted to wearing a comfy pair of flip flops, though Donna recommended something with a little more support.

"Aw well wasn't that nice of him. Walking is good for her and the baby." Donna got everything together she would need and washed her hands.

"Good for my old ass too." Dante yawned and stretched; his bones popping in response.

"Yes, exercise is definitely good. But let's check on Scyrus." She smiled and got the ECG gel.

Donna cheered after she measured and weighed you so she could calculate Scyrus’s weight. You then got situated so she could take some sonogram photos

"Okay! Well little devil should be around the size of a grapefruit right now but as you already know he is a bit larger! He's also officially 1.3 pounds!"

“Awe my baby is gonna be a big boy!”

Donna smiled and nodded as she moved the wand around your belly.

"He also should start looking more and more like something and not an alien."

"How far along is she?" Dante asked as he watched his son on the monitor.

"She is officially 5 months now! Look here!" Donna pointed to the screen and quickly snapped a photo of your son's forming face.

"Aw look! Look at his little lips." You squealed and squeezed Dante's hand.

Your son's features were starting to form. He began forming nipples and Donna mentioned that he would be extremely sensitive to sound so it was important to talk it up with him.

"He still has a tail..” Donna sighed.

“Is it a problem?” You watched your son move around on the machine while Donna answered any concerns Dante had.

“No, not necessarily but he may attract more attention than you want. My suggestion is keep him covered.”

“My baby doesn’t deserve to be covered.” You pouted.

“No, but Don is right for a change. You saw the way that demon came after you a few months ago.” Dante took your hand.

“A demon came after her?” Donna gasped.

“I killed it. It tried to eat her.”

“Oh man.” Donna cleaned off your belly and helped you up.

“Good thing you have Dante, dear.” She smiled and went to gather some notes for you.

*****

After gathering all your information and speaking more with Donna about what to expect, Dante continued to spend time with you and his growing baby.

You ended up at the hardware store where you roamed the many selections of paint colors you were having trouble choosing from.

“I’m telling you, red will do.” Dante sighed and tapped his foot.

“No, babe. I don’t want red.” You skimmed over different shades of blues and greys.

“I’ll accept the blue but no grey.” Dante stopped you on a certain shade of blue that may or may not have been more personal than he would have admitted.

But the shade was beautiful, and you accepted it. He picked another shade of blue that had also personal reason.

“Okay! So let’s do these two shades. Um, what about this carpet here?” You pulled your demon daddy to a fluffy cloud like carpet that would suit your son’s room well considering he would play there eventually, and you wanted something cushioned so he wouldn’t get hurt.

“I like that one.” Dante nodded to your choice and went to you, more specifically your belly.

“Hey there buddy. Your mommy and me are picking out your room, I hope you like it, because it’s costing a fortune.” Dante groaned and you just laughed.

“Aw baby, it’s all be worth it when he gets here, and we have no worries because my sexy grown man works hard.” You purred.

“You like that your demon daddy takes care of business, little girl?” Dante held your hands and pulled you close.

“I do. It’s sexy.”

“How about when we finish shopping we go home and take care of more business?” Dante suggested with a flirty smirk.

“Okay we can.” You smiled and resumed your shopping.

*****

Next on your shopping list was finding you bigger clothes. None of your tops would stay down and nearly all your pants you had to leave unbuttoned.

“Awe, babe it’s okay. I think you look great in almost anything.” Dante waited on the outside of the fitting room for you to model the dress you were trying on.

You stepped out and spun around. “How does it look?”

Your demon daddy gave you a smile, “You know I love you in anything, but that looks like a bad set of curtains you re-gift. What about this one?”

Dante handed you a dress that was suitable for a non-pregnant woman since it was a bit snug. Still, you slipped on your frame and showed it off.

“There.” He smiled.

“Dante this thing is uncomfortable.” You pouted and looked in the mirror.

The dress hugged your belly and made your swollen breast sit up. The dress also showed your bottom off perfectly.

“But you look good in it.” Dante kept his eyes glued to your frame. He enjoyed the dress on you since it made you look more pregnant than what you were.

“But I can barely move.” You whined and went back in the dressing room stall to change.

Surprisingly you were greeted by your demon daddy who slipped inside while no one was paying attention.

“Dante what are you doing?” You asked as he spun you around with your back facing him.

Dante slowly pulled the zipper down before placing soft kisses on your shoulders. It was evident that you playing dress up was doing more than entertaining the man.

“I would love to make you come right now.”

“But we’re in a dressing room, demon daddy.” You gasped when he gripped the front of your thighs and pushed himself on you.

“I want you badly. Come on, baby.” Dante began rubbing you through your panties and working on staining your neck in love bites.

You let yourself be touched as you two stood in front of the full body mirror. You hesitated for the longest but you ended admiring your changing body in the end.

You were thicker and no longer slender like you used to be but if you changed body aroused your demon daddy enough to want to fuck you right in public then you must have looked absolutely stunning to him.

“Look at my babies.” Dante held your hands so you couldn’t cover yourself while he admired you and his growing son in the mirror. “You’re beautiful, ya know? Like absolutely breathtaking.”

Your cheeks stained red and soon your neck and whole face felt like you were out in the summer heat. Dante fed you sweet words while he continued to show you just how much you still excited him despite being 5 months pregnant.

“You really think so?” You gasped when you were lifted in the air.

Dante went around to your front side and picked you up, so your legs were wrapped around him.

“I know so.” He carefully sat down on the little bench inside with you in his lap.

“What are you going to do?” Moans fell from your lips as he attacked you with kisses.

“You’ll see.” Dante unbuckled his pants and wiggled them down far enough so he could get himself out.

You were prepared to be banned from another place.

*****

You tried your best to keep your vocal waves of enjoyment down as your demon daddy fucked you in the damn dressing room at the clothing store.

“Fuck, Dante. Right there!” You whispered as you held on to his shoulders for dear life.

“You feel so good, little girl. Nice and wet for your demon daddy in public. What a good girl.” He groaned and held your hips.

It was a bit tricky fucking you while half dressed but somehow Dante managed and ended up spraying your insides.

“Shit.”

“Mmm demon daddy.” You sighed in satisfaction as you felt the last minute twitches and throbs of his length releasing his orgasm.

“I have your demon babies inside me.” You giggled and carefully got off of him.

“You sure do, princess. Thank you for doing that with me here." Dante pulled his pants back up and helped you get dressed.

“Um, can we go eat after this? We’re hungry and want pizza!” You held on to his shoulders as he slipped your sandals on your feet.

Good thing you were wearing a dress.

*****

After clothing shopping and a stop by the restroom since you were having some bladder issues—your son not really giving you a warning that he wanted you to pee and you ended up sneezing and peeing all at the same time; you ended up going to grab a bite to eat after cleaning yourself up.

“Maybe we should keep you a change or clothes in the car for instincts like this.” Dante took your hand and entered the diner proudly since a group of young guys all had their attention on you.

Some had their noses in the air, and the others simply checked you out. Apparently being pregnant still wasn’t a red flag not to go after you because one of the guys made it his mission to get your attention as soon your demon daddy stepped away.

“Hey there. Surely your sugar daddy isn’t treating you as good as he should be. I seen no ring.” The guy drummed his thin fingers on your table.

He smelt nice and you liked the tone of his voice. However, the guy had a bare face and looked at least a few years younger than you. Normally this would have set an alarm off inside of you with a dozen red flags you would have ignored but you simple smiled and shook your head.

“Daddy doesn’t need to shower me in materialistic gifts to show me he cares. He does it by showing me how a **_real_** man is supposed to take care of his little girl every day.”

“That’s right princess.” Dante gave the guy a dirty look but sat down across from you.

The guy looked at you and didn’t bother to look your demon daddy’s way considering he was nearly half Dante’s size and didn’t really feel like he would win against him.

So instead he just scoffed and shook his head and rejoined his friends. The group all huddled and whispered something, but you just put all your attention on your demon daddy.

“You think he would have made you come in a dressing room?” Dante laughed a bit and sipped his drink.

To demonstrate that he was being an adult about everything, he ended up just getting a soda and you anything of your choice. It would be your secret since Donna wanted you to follow a certain diet.

You ended up getting a lemonade with candy pieces in it that was entirely too sugary but today was your day and Dante didn’t mind.

“I can’t believe we had sex in there.” You smiled and sipped your drink when it arrived.

You happily kicked your legs before Dante picked them up and placed them in his lap.

“Whelp, we did so that makes you a naughty little slut.” He winked at you.

“I hope Scyrus doesn’t follow in your footsteps.” You groaned and thought about your son having a ‘ _little girl'_

“No, he’s going to be better than me. He’ll have everything he wants, and he’ll never have to worry about being alone.” Dante pushed your sandals off and began massaging your sore feet under the table while you waited for your pizza.

You ended up getting a half n half since you couldn’t decide on toppings.

“You won’t ever have to be alone either, princess.” Dante looked at you.

“You mean it?” You looked across to him and tapped the table so you could hold his hand.

“I mean it with all my heart.”

“Awe, look at you, all in love and shit.” You laughed.

Dante rolled his eyes and let your hands go. “Come on, the pizza is on it’s way. Let’s freshen up.”

*****

Dante waited for you outside the restroom, but you were taking an unusually long time. He couldn’t go inside, and he couldn’t stop pacing nervously since he could sense his son was upset.

“E-excuse um, there’s a pregnant girl in there. C-could you tell me if she’s okay?” He hated to ask a stranger considering he looked old as shit and you looked like some irresponsible pregnant teenager, but Dante was nearly going demon since he couldn’t get to you.

The lady looked at Dante but went inside and checked on you. It was obvious he was stressed about something.

“Hello? Anyone in here?” She knocked gently on the stall you were in and you quickly unlocked it and came out.

Your face was flustered like you’d been crying, and she quickly stopped you.

“Are you hurt?”

“N-no I’m fine.” You cleared your throat and fixed your appearance.

The lady still looked concern and for a second she thought that Dante was harming you.

“Um, do you know the man outside?”

You thought for a minute what she could have meant but soon realized that she was referring to your demon daddy.

“Shit, Dante. Um, yeah I do. Is something wrong?” You asked.

The lady shook her head once she seen you were fine. Her eyes landed on your belly and a soft smile graced her face.

“No, he was just worried that you where taking too long. How many months are you?”

“Five.” You looked yourself over in the mirror before washing your hands thoroughly.

“Congratulations. Best wishes to your family.”

The lady nodded to you and disappeared into one of the stalls.

*****

You emerged from the restroom and rejoined your demon daddy at the table. He was currently wolfing down his half of the pizza when you sat down.

“You sure you’re okay?” Dante asked with a slice of pizza already in hand and another getting chewed up.

“My father called…. He wants to see me.” You sighed and looked up from your untouched side.

“Do you want to go over there, love?” Dante took a gulp of his drink to rinse down the two partially chewed slices of pizza he’d scarfed down.

The diner was quiet as usual, everyone in attendance just carrying on amongst their peers and themselves. It wasn’t cold inside nor was it hot. The atmosphere was pleasant and made you feel the need to unwind.

“I don’t know. I’m scared.”

Dante nodded and took your hand. “ill go with you. You don’t have to be alone, unless you want to be.”

“No, please go with me.” You whined.

The reason you took a while longer in the restroom was because you were on the phone with your father. You’d accidentally pressed the answer button since you thought it was your mother calling.

The conversation didn’t go so well, and your sour mood made your son be in an ever sourer mood and just like always, your demon daddy could sense the stress you two were going through.

“I will. When do you want to go?”

“Um, let’s go in a few days.” You picked up a slice of pizza and bit it.

“Okay, dear.” Dante gave you a reassuring smile and continued to stuff his face.

You still weren’t sure about revealing your pregnancy to your parents but with Dante by your side, anything was possible.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! You're having a mini demon daddy :D  
> I really liked this chapter actually.  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you try to tell your parents about their grandson!  
> Thanks for reading!


	26. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante was destined to get laid later with how attentive he was with you. He ran you a warm bath and cleaned you in addition to him dressing you as well.  
> All you had to do was lift your arms and raise your legs. Bending down was entirely too much work for you and your demon daddy made sure to relief any discomfort you had. He'd always ask if you were alright and if you needed anything then he would go out of his way to get it for you.  
> Anything for his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of demon daddy! I liked writing this one 🤗  
> Also I've noticed I tend to write out of order meaning ill write later chapters ahead of time and go back and fill in but sometimes I forget what I wrote and end up getting ahead of myself and end up confused as fuck lol. I almost revealed too much in this chapter. 😅
> 
> There's still angsty going on but there's also so much fluff in this chapter that it should be illegal lol. Needless to say I hope everyone enjoys reading!💜

Dante woke up early to prepare the perfect morning for you.

He had Donna help of course since he sort of was avoiding his other two female friends; Lady and Trish.

They’d stopped by the shop recently but luckily you were asleep, or you would have caused all kinds of mayhem. Dante kept you a secret for a reason.

He knew if Lady found out he was dating then she wouldn’t leave him alone about it. He would joke and say it’s because _she_ wanted to date him, and she would just turn red and tell him how much he stunk.

Truth was, Dante wasn’t worried about Lady liking you—he was worried about _you_ liking Lady. You were territorial and sometimes things seemed like they got close between the two.

However, you wouldn’t care to hear whatever reason she had for finishing a slice of pizza your demon daddy would be working on.

He was yours and only _you_ got to do things like eat after him. If she only knew where his mouth had been.

Dante also would be torn between letting you two roll around and rip each others hair out and hopefully tops too or keep you two from killing each other by just avoiding her.

Either way, he needed the both of you in his life. Maybe not necessarily _need_ but he could count on you two for the same reason but with you for tons of other ones.

If it was possible to go back in time, Dante would have skipped sleeping with you and just had three of the toughest women he knew driving him insane and even deeper in debt by his sides.

He loved you and what you two had of course, but if you were going to be his _‘Little Girl'_ and the girls were going to be his friends, then it would behoove everyone to just get along.

The girls knew _of_ you, but they didn’t know what went on behind closed doors. They were under the impression you were just another chick working side the devil hunter.

They had no idea you were fucking him too. And now you were pregnant with his son.

Boy that’s some helluva news just to drop on someone all at once. All in due time.

Besides, if everyone knew he had a son on the way plus he was _dating_? Or whatever you wanted to call it; Dante knew it would put a damper on him going out and kicking ass and those are two of the things he loved the most.

Sending devils back to hell and getting paid to do so. He wasn’t too worried about Morrison talking—he understood your demon daddy’s actions and reasons for not wanting to stop hunting.

But the girls would be all over his ass about his responsibilities as a father and how he needed to be more careful and spend time with you and Scyrus.

Lady would anyway.

*****

Dante helped Donna make you breakfast because honestly he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. You’d showed him tons of times how to make things and every time the only thing he’d be focused on was making _you_ come.

To him, you looked entirely too adorable teaching _him_ things. Surely he knew his way around a frying pan or two, but Dante preferred to watch you do it while he kicked his feet up.

He also preferred his food in a circle with triangle pieces.

You didn’t mind spoiling him but some days you demanded that he be your demon daddy and cater to _you_ instead.

And of course Dante didn’t mind, but today he wanted everything to be special and come out with no fuck ups. You were six months and time was dwindling down to the big day.

He himself was excited and also nervous as shit. He had no idea how to be a dad, kids were expensive and quite obnoxious, and he wasn’t sure how he would be able to deal with his son.

But he supposed dealing with your own versus dealing with others would be different and slightly less stressful.

However, one thing was for certain. He wouldn’t be ripping _his_ son’s arm off for power.

*****

“Aren’t you just the sweetest devil for making your girl breakfast in bed!” Donna chimed.

“I’m gonna fuck her after; I should get an award, right?” Dante laughed at the look on her face as she plated your eggs.

“Eggs make my son weird; I think he’s passing gas in there.”

“Those pheromones are strong if you can sense that. I can’t wait to see him and his little tail!” Donna actually began going home for a change instead of sleeping on the couch in her office.

Not many demons were sick or injured which was good and for a change everything in life seemed pleasant. She could actually sleep in her own bed and enjoy her own AC. What was even better was that she’d finally have a social life again.

“I’m curious as to who he’ll look like honestly.” Dante stated.

“Well boys look like their mothers most of the time but with a hot ass dad like Sparda…” Donna fanned herself. She may have desired the same thing your demon daddy did, but she had a thing or two for his pa.

Dante just rolled his eyes and put your plate on the tray.

They’d gotten quite creative with the breakfast; pancakes but rolled into breadstick form. You had your choice of syrup, strawberry cream cheese, whipped cream that your demon daddy would probably spray all over you later and lick it off, and a honey mixture that Donna made that she knew you’d love.

Scyrus would too since she added something especially for little demon babies.

“So you’re like an exception since you look like him more. To me you do anyways, though Eva was definitely—”

“Don, I swear if you say _anything_ alone the lines of what I think you’re gonna say then—”

“Then you’ll shoot me. Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. Your mom was hot. There I said—ow!” Donna groaned and rubbed her head since your demon daddy hit her in it with the whipped cream bottle.

“You’re so abusive!”

“You what else I abuse?” Dante grinned and Donna just used her tail as ear plugs.

He just laughed and grabbed up the tray.

“Come on, you get to surprise her too.”

“Yay! I love surprises.” Donna grabbed your other surprise that was from her as well.

*****

Dante sat the tray with your breakfast down on the dresser and carefully climbed on the bed. Donna just sat in the chair in the corner trying to keep her tail from knocking against the wood floor.

She thought it was so cute that your demon daddy wanted to surprise you and take you out for the day. She wouldn’t be present for that, but Dante promised to share all the details.

Including the kinky sex he planned to have with you.

“Wakey, wakey little girl….” Dante knew exactly what rubbing your tummy and expelling pheromones would do.

Sycrus could sense his pa and as a result decided to fight you from the inside to try and get to him. An unsatisfying groan came from you as you turned over on your other side.

Donna just watched with a big smile on her face as your demon daddy tried to wake you. Again he rubbed your belly and let out a signal for his son.

“Come on, kiddo; wake up your mom.”

Another agitated noise left you as Donna decided to help by sending your son on a frenzy.

“Ugh, little boy if you don’t fucking stop!” You went to sit up but when you did, your lips were being met with Dante’s.

Dante kissed you and you ended up falling back down on your pillow with your demon daddy now on top of you. He didn’t care if you had morning breath or not. He’d put his mouth in worse places on you.

Donna thought the sex part would happen now.

“Wake up, pretty girl.”

“I am woke. How can I not be with your damn son fighting me.” You yawned and sat up again once he moved on the side of you.

You looked over at the clock and then around the room. Something smelled delicious and the aroma made your tummy grumble.

“You’re up early.”

“I have a surprise for you.” Dante slipped off of the bed before retrieving the tray with your breakfast.

You didn’t even notice Donna in the corner since she was so quiet.

“… Y-you made me breakfast in bed?”

“Yep. I thought you’d be hungry, so I got up earlier and made—sorry, _Donna_ made it. You know I can’t cook for shit.” Dante laughed a bit and proceeded in cutting up your peculiar shaped pancakes.

“Since you like everything in breadstick form.”

You finally took notice of Donna and smiled. “You’re so damn talented. These look so cool!”

Dante dunked the first bite into syrup and fork fed you.

“Well we noticed that you like breadsticks, so we decided to make you something special. It was his idea, I just perfected it.” Donna returned the pleasant gesture.

“I can’t believe you’re not at the hospital.”

Another forkful of food was being shoved into your mouth but this time with a different dipping sauce.

“And you got my cream cheese! Awe. I love you so much.” You gave your demon daddy a sticky kiss and nearly knocked the tray off the bed.

Donna was sure that clothes would be shed soon if you two kept it up.

“Mm save that for later. Now is breakfast time.” Dante had to fight the urge to just push the tray on the floor anyways and show Donna just how you got pregnant in the first place.

“You two are so damn cute! I love it. A demon hybrid and a mortal in love!”

She hopped up from her seat with a big bag in her hand. Dante wasn’t aware what was in it but she mentioned she had a gift for you two, so it was a surprise for him as well.

“Thanks, Don. I am one handsome devil, aren’t I?” Dante smirked and grabbed his chin.

You and Donna just rolled your eyes.

“I’m not sure what’s bigger. Your damn ego or your fucking ego.” Donna gently pushed him over so she could sit on the bed as well.

Dante had a bed fit for a king, so it was plenty of room for the four of you.

Of course Scyrus was included.

“Well, you wanna know what else is big? My d—”

“Dante, shut it.” You stuffed a forkful of pancakes and eggs into his mouth to prevent him from finishing his sentence.

Donna just laughed and shook her head at him.

“Here! Occupy yourself with opening your gift.” She said as she handed him the bag.

Dante took the tissue paper that was concealing wherever in the bag and simple tossed it to the side after he’d cleared his mouth from the food you forced in it.

“For the record I was gonna say my devil sword.”

“No you weren’t.” Once you finished with your breakfast you moved the tray aside so you two could peek at whatever goodies Donna got for you.

The first item to be revealed was a baby bottle set, but not just any bottle set. This bottle set came equipped with a brush cleaner, special soap, two different size bottles that were a little more special than you were anticipating and a storage bag for them. 

These two bottles had your son’s name engraved on them. They were made out of a high quality material that felt like glass and metal all at the same time. Colored in a delicate grey and blue, these bottles definitely cost a pretty penny and they left you speechless.

“Whoa. These are… these are really nice, Don…” You smiled and carefully sat them to the side since they felt very fragile.

“I know right!? They came out great! There’s more stuff in there. Dump it all out!” Donna was so excited for you two to open your gifts.

She may or may not have over done it but you two were her favorite patients and she knew how expensive kids could be.

“We’ll just take turns until the bag is empty. You go ahead and grab the next item, little girl.” Dante let you choose the next thing to take out.

*****

After removing the next layer of tissue paper, you pulled out the next item which were a pair of little booties.

“Oh my God! These are so cuuute!” You squealed.

The booties would definitely come in handy since the weather was beginning to change. No one wanted cold feet and you especially didn’t want your little devil to have any.

Dante retrieved the next item out. This particular item just may have been the most special out of all of them.

A beautiful quilted blanket that was personalized just for your little gummy bear. The blanket was so warm and soft and it was decorated with silhouettes of what looked to be baby demons in diapers in various stances.

What really made the blanket a complete award winner was tiny but it meant the most. The baby demons all had the cutest curly tails and it was evident that their hair was white just like their pa's.

The gift made your demon daddy smile and even give Donna a hug.

“This quilt is special for two reasons! Well first and foremost it was made by the best guardian a girl could have; my mummy. Also because it was made with love in each stitch. Each loop is a different prayer kind of. My mom protects one of the many gates from this world to our world and the yarn was soaked in a secrete protection formula. Mm it’s kinda a myth but supposedly the mixture keeps evil at bay and bad dreams away. Um, I know you’ve been having trouble with dreams, Dante so don’t think this is just for your son.”

Donna took the blanket from him and draped it over his shoulder and instantly your demon daddy felt like all his stress and worries were being lifted.

“This blanket is specifically designed for devils by a devil, but it also keeps _you_ warm too!”

Donna smiled at you. “This thing will come in handy, trust me. I had one when I was little and to this day I still sleep with it. I’m all about supporting my people and making sure they are all treated and well taken care of. So, I asked her to make this for you. She couldn’t believe that you were able to conceive even after your fertility poisoning! I just had to tell her, sorry.” She blushed.

“How’s she doing?” Dante asked, since he remembered her from his trip to obtain the plant that saved you.

“She said that she’ll disregard you killing her men if she can see Scyrus when he’s born.” Donna chuckled nervously.

You weren’t aware of your demon daddy’s misdeeds and this earned him a sour look from you.

“What! They were attacking me. Was I just supposed to get shot up?” Dante rolled his eyes and threw the blanket over your head to get away from your death stare.

In his mind he threatened you with making his son curious by giving off a signal for him to respond just so he could kick you.

“I’m like the only one who hasn’t tried to kill you.” Donna noted. She had no reason to fight but that didn’t mean she didn’t know how.

She was a demon after all and even the lesser more gentler creatures packed a punch.

“That is true. Well, let’s get back to the gifts you spoiled us with.”

*****

The unwrapping continued with a few additional items for your son but also a mysterious black bag that felt a bit heavy.

“What’s in here?” You asked as you were about to pull the draw string to release the containment of the items.

“Something special just for you two.”

Based on the devious and sultry look Donna gave let you knew that it was definitely something for _playtime._

“As you know, I dabble in the field of dominance and I finally had time to go back to the store I go to. Upon shopping for myself, I sort of found something um you’d like.”

Donna blushed and turned her head from you two since you seemed to be flustered as well. You nodded but proceeded in opening the bag.

Inside contained a beautiful glass plug for you, a set of bondage cuffs, and various other things like whips and a cute gag that looked like a diamond.

“I see you’re trying to keep her pregnant.” Dante picked up the thigh bondage cuffs and looked at Donna.

“Oh God, Don. What did you do?!” Your favorite item was the glass dildo with the red heart at the end of it.

“Oh come on. Don’t fucking act like you two don’t do weird shit. She didn’t get pregnant just by looking at you. I’m sure at some point one of you is tied up and helpless. So these are perfect. You can’t run.” Donna smirked at you.

“I can’t wait to put you in this honestly, little girl. Mmm you’ll be a good girl and let your demon daddy destroy you, won’t you?” Dante swirled his finger around in the honey before tracing your lips with it.

You licked them clean before sucking his finger spotless as well. Dante groaned and instantly was at full sail now completely on board with the sex part of your morning.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good for you. I’ll bend over and let you fill up my pretty parts.” You gasped as he pushed you back and got on top.

“Yes you will, baby.” Dante pushed your legs apart and completely had forgotten or didn’t care that Donna was there.

“I bet you’re so wet and tight. Can I touch you?” He asked.

“Of course you can, though I don’t think Donna would want to watch.”

“You have no idea!” Donna looked entirely on board with a free show.

She found you attractive but that only went so far since she had to remain professional. She’d love if she could make you _her_ little girl.

You blushed and gently pushed your demon daddy off. Though you loved being a slut for him, you’d never shown anyone else just how much of a freak you were.

“I’m gonna shower.” You got up and grabbed your bath towel.

Dante got up too since you already knew you weren’t permitted to bathe alone.

“Well Don, looks like you won’t be getting a chance to see how I knocked her up.”

Donna just chuckled and shook her head. “l have to get out of here anyways. I hope you two loved all your gifts and if you ever need anything then you know where to find me.”

“We _love_ them! You’re the best.” You went to give her a big hug. You owed Donna your life for saving your own and also for being your doctor for free. She never pitched a fit about not getting paid for her services and in fact she actually enjoyed taking care of you.

“Yeah we have an appointment coming up. I’ll see ya then, Don. Thanks so much for everything you’ve done for me and my little girl.” Dante shook her hand and walked her back downstairs.

You just waited until he got back so you could take your shower.

*****

After you got ready for the day, Dante sat you down for a minute for serious time. There were things you needed to discuss like how you were supposed to visit your parents today. You’d completely forgotten about it and he didn’t mean to raise your anxiety but it was something that needed to be done.

“Do you want to go over there?” Dante sat you on his desk so he could slip your shoes on.

“… I-I-I don’t know..” You sighed.

“We don’t have to, baby girl. We can just go out like I planned.”

“I want to but I’m nervous..” You held onto him as he carefully sat you down.

“Well, you know I’m here to protect you and make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I know… um, where were you going to take me?”

“Well for a walk and also to show you off around town. My baby girl is too gorgeous not to be seen. I thought I could take you to that arboretum you asked about.” Dante may not have paid attention to a lot of things but he did mentally jot down all the activities that you wanted to do.

You loved nature and enjoyed strolls around the park since it had a beautiful lake in the center of it. You lived for picking flowers and running in endless fields of them. Soft grass felt like clouds to you and you really wanted to make love with your demon daddy in one.

A big smile developed on your face and your happy mood made your son happy and his joy put a smile on his pa's face.

“Would you like that, little girl?”

“Yes!” You threw your arms around your demon daddy’s neck and kissed him.

“Okay. We can go!” Dante hugged you back and kissed your forehead.

“But let’s save it for another day. Today we go tell my parents the big news…” You seemed confident and he was thrilled.

“Alright, dear. Let’s go ahead and get this out of the way.”

*****

Sweat began building up on your clammy skin as you sat in your car for what felt like years but was only 30 minutes. You were outside your parents house ready to deliver the big news that they would be grandparents soon.

However, things were a lot easier said than done because you were currently having a breakdown in their driveway. They had no idea you were outside or even that you were pregnant. You were six months and you hadn't spilled a word about it despite talking to your mother several times.

She repeatedly invited Dante and you over but you constantly refused saying you didn't want your father and your special person getting into another altercation.

Luckily this was a good enough excuse for your mother not to get upset and question why you were avoiding her. Truth was, you honestly weren't scared for her reaction. More than likely she would say that it was about time and that she couldn't wait to meet her grandbaby.

Your father however would probably either be in jail or dead. He hated Dante and even though you objected countless times before that you weren't going to leave him, your father still tried his hardest to convince you to.

He left you voicemails constantly telling you what a bad person God told him Dante was. Your father dipped into religion when he wasn’t around for all those years but not so much. However, since you got to go out and be a big girl, your dad began praying that something would break you and your demon daddy up since he just couldn't get past the fact that Dante was nearly his age and dating his little girl.

Let your demon daddy tell it; both of their little girl.

It wasn’t an issue at first until the whole salt incident and after that your father couldn’t let it go.

To Dante, your father had no right to have a say what went on in your life since he chose to abandon you, but you still had hope that you could have a father and a demon daddy.

It was either one or the other and as much as Dante hated to put you under stress, you needed to pick.

*****

"You don't have to go alone; I can come with you?"

Dante held your trembling hand and you just sobbed quietly because you were too scared to go up and knock on your parents door. Your legs wobbled and your stress was causing Scyrus to give off a bad wave of pheromones which your demon daddy could sense so he too was becoming stressed because you and his baby were stressed.

A never ending cycle of frustration and emotions and you felt bad that Dante had to suffer because his son was suffering since you were. This also made your demon daddy hate being a half breed. If he were all human, none of the awful things that had happened in the past would have happened. He wouldn't have been in heat and you wouldn't have gotten sick.

Also, you wouldn't be carrying a demon baby with a tail and afraid to tell your parents about it.

But then again, if Dante didn't posses his demonic heritage, would you have sparked such a high interest in him? Perhaps there wouldn't be a demon daddy and little girl. Maybe you wouldn't have even taken the job as well.

And if that was the case then all the happiness you'd brought him over the few years wouldn't have been experienced and who knows what he'd be doing with his life.

So many thoughts went through your special person's mind and in the end he was just happy that he met you and that you loved him so much to nearly die and have his baby. You were definitely a trooper when it came down to the man you loved.

"No, I think I should do this on my own... I mean, they should know they have a grandson." You dried your eyes and rubbed your big belly.

Since Scyrus was a bit bigger than a normal baby his size, you were a bit bigger than a normal six month pregnant woman. Donna said she didn't know if you would make it full term if he kept growing the way he was, and she also said that there was definitely something unique about him.

The more Scyrus grew the more demonic features he took on like his pointy elf-like ears or his tail your demon daddy kept joking about. Still, you couldn't wait to meet your little guy and you promised to love him no matter what he looked like.

"Are you sure? I don’t want anything to happen to you two." Dante placed his hand on top of yours and his other caressed your jaw.

"What could go wrong?" You sarcastically said and laughed nervously.

But Dante remained serious since things involved you and his son in potential danger because of your father.

"If he even looks at you funny—"

"Dante... this is exactly why you can't go with me. Just let me talk to him..."

"What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He won’t.

“He may try and hurt you, _*name*”_

You swallowed hard since your name only got used in serious situations. You weren't just carrying your son but his son as well.

Dante reached under the seat and took out your gun. He took the clip out, but you still weren’t comfortable being around a weapon since you were pregnant.

“Take it with you.”

“Dante, no. I can’t shoot my father.”

“It’s empty. Trust me, people see metal and nearly shit themselves. They won’t stick around to find out if you actually have any ammunition of not. Look, I don’t trust him and last time he grabbed you and hurt you. If I can’t go inside with you then I’d feel a lot better if you took this with you.”

You sighed and looked at your abandoned weapon. It’d felt like years since you fired it and that was something you missed more than anything. You would have loved to be out hunting demons at the moment but instead you were contemplating if you wanted to threaten your father or not.

"Look, I'm not going and you're not coming with me...let's just go home please..." You sighed and let your window down since you were sweating more.

Dante didn't hesitate to put your gun back up and turn the engine back on and leave. He was actually glad that you changed your mind, but he hoped that you would get over your fear and at least tell your mother before Scyrus was born.

He didn't give a shit about your father and as far as he was concerned, he never had to see his grandson; no one would care except you and your concern was enough to make your demon daddy care so he would just have to deal with your old man.

*****

After a quick walk around the park, you ended up in a warm bubble bath that felt amazing once you got back to the shop. A walk was just what you needed to get your mind back on track and off of all the negativity that clouded it.

You were tired and your body was sore from carrying around a busy demon baby.

"I'm sorry about earlier, dear." Dante sighed and took a seat on the side of the tub next to you.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to be home. I missed our bed." You relaxed into your demon daddy's massaging fingers and played with the bubbles.

“You wanna go to dinner later?” Dante scooped up water and placed his hand on your tummy.

He smiled and danced his fingers along in hopes his son would respond to his touch.

“He always gets shy around you.” You smiled and relaxed against the rubber grips on the back of the tub.

“I see—though I can sense that he’s happy. Kinda wanna rub my bro's face in it that my son is going to be cuter than his.” Dante laughed and kissed your forehead.

“Baby?”

“Yes, dear?” Dante looked at you with a concerned expression. The way you spoke seemed as if something was bothering you.

“Um, have you been having anymore nightmares?” You twirled your thumbs beneath the soapy surface of the water.

“Because at night, Scyrus moves a lot and I figured it’s because he can sense you tossing and turning but I suppose that blanket Don got will help. Um, why won’t you ever tell me what they are about?”

The truth was, Dante was indeed still having his many disturbing visions of himself murdering you but since he would exhaust himself with jobs and taking care of you; your demon daddy didn’t have time to dream.

He’d also repeatedly told you that he was just suffering from missing his mother. While part of it was true, the real truth had to remain a secret in order not to freak you out.

Could you imagine waking up to hear that the man you loved repeatedly mutilated you in his sleep and just laughed about it?

Dante’s demon seemed to resent you—or those were the thoughts he kept putting in his head. He didn’t know why he dreamt the way he did, but he wished they would go away.

It’d been months since you were sick, but the guilt still remained.

“I've told you what was wrong, little girl. I’ll probably just go visit her, put some flowers out for her.”

“I’ll join you. Maybe she will want to see her grandbaby.” You smiled in hopes the comment would lighten the mood, but Dante only shrugged and disappeared from the restroom.

You sighed and rubbed your tummy; the stress of your demon daddy causing Scyrus to become fidgety.

*****

Your bath finished and you entered your shared bedroom to find it empty. Downstairs was vacant as well and you began to worry.

You immediately called Morrison in hopes that he had a job for your demon daddy and that’s why he was away.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t heard from him since yesterday, so you gave Donna a call. She hadn’t seen or heard from him either and you began to think that he abandoned you just like your father did since he just abruptly disappeared.

You couldn’t raise a baby on your on and you literally had nowhere to go. Your regrets came back and you broke out in a fit of tears as you trashed the bar behind Dante’s desk.

*****

The front door didn’t even get shut as Dante rushed over to you and snatched the broken bottle from your hands.

“Babe, what the fuck!?” Dante picked you up from the hazardous mess and took you over to the loveseat by the front door.

He shut it and quickly went back over to you and inspected your leg.

“Little girl, why are you breaking things?? Look what happened! You cut your leg.” He sighed and got bandages from the restroom behind his desk.

You just sat with a sour look on your face and your hand on your belly. Scyrus must have been giving off a bad wave a pheromones because your demon daddy was back by your side cradling you in his arms.

“Talk to me….”

“I thought you left….” You sniffed and rested your head on his tense shoulder.

Dante’s knee bounced under you and his arms were tucked securely around your belly. He wouldn’t let you go even if a demon were to show up. His son was stressing because you were, and everything began frustrating the man.

He literally wanted to bash your father’s face in from mentally scarring you since he abandoned you. Dante though his episodes of PTSD were bad.

You needed an award for how far you had him beat.

“I went for a walk and ended up at the store. I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

You didn’t respond but you got off his lap and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom. You hated that you were suffering from the memory of your childhood, but you couldn’t help but to think about everything your father had been saying about your special person.

He still didn’t know you were pregnant, but he forcefully told you all the bad things that would happen if you did conceive. His words weren’t true but with the high surges of doubt you were having seemed like they were.

“Can we cuddle, demon daddy? I just want your love right now.” You whimpered.

“Of course. Come here…”

Dante needed time to himself, but you were extremely needy and things were tough trying to balance his life and your life out.

But he refused to give up on you. Not now, not ever. If you father wouldn’t love you then your demon daddy definitely would.

*****

Your bandaged leg got propped on a pillow and an appointment was made for you to see Donna to insure you didn’t get an infection from your aggressive expelling of emotions. Dante would go downstairs and clean the mess up later but right now his little girl needed him.

Your demon daddy’s responsiveness to issues increased and you were extremely proud of him. It was sexy watching him take charge and handle business—like a daddy should. He was even more attentive to his son even though he wasn’t born yet; him always talking to and rubbing your belly.

“What can I do to assure you that I’m not going to leave you or Scyrus?”

“I know you won’t… I just get insecure sometimes and feel like you could be free and not having a baby with some silly young girl.”

“That’s why I’m with you, because you are some silly young girl—a fool to be in love with an old man like myself. Surely you could be out free and not having some demon’s baby.” Dante traced shapes on your belly with his head supported on his propped up arm.

“I want to have your baby. I love you and I don’t care if you’re older. That’s why I like you so much.”

“Then why are we doubting each other?” Dante sighed and took your hands. “I want us to work. We were so happy before. Surely Scyrus isn’t going to break us apart?”

“No. He won’t.” You shook your head and tried to get up, but Dante stopped you.

“Careful. What do you need?”

“I wanted to go look at his room again.”

Dante nodded to your request and scooped you up bridal style and carried you across the hall.

Your son’s room still smelled like new everything and all that was left was a few final touches. His super plush carpet was installed as well as the rubber mat like walls.

Dante sat you down in the rocking chair in the corner and took a seat on the ottoman in front.

“Soon we’ll be spending most of our time in here.” You smiled and looked around.

Scyrus’s room was composed of the two shades of blue Dante picked out and a very elegant royal gold. His crib was really what made your heart skip a beat.

The padded material inside felt like velvet and the many rails on it where the same gold as the trimming on the walls. Everything for your son looked like it cost a fortune and all that hard work Dante put in for the first four months was completely worth it.

You had enough diapers and wipes to last you at least the first 3 months and your son had enough stuffed animals to create an ecosystem. Donna also helped with her purchases and the quilt her mother made looked perfect in the crib.

All that was left for your little devil to arrive.

“I don’t mind. I like it in here. It’s pretty cozy.” Dante yawned and moved to the floor.

“It is. I hope he enjoys his room.” You smiled and slipped down on the floor too. “Thank you.”

“What I do this time?” Dante laughed weakly.

“You’re so sweet and attentive. You don’t get upset with me. I’m always crying and being a bad egg.”

“I know you’re only like that because you’re pregnant and your father is a dick head.”

“He’s not that ba—”

“You’re right. He’s worse.” Dante cut you off and looked at you. “I don’t like him, babe…”

“I know. I know but you two need to just talk it out.”

Dante shook his head and touched your tummy. Sycrus seemed to be woke since he could hear his pa's voice.

“No. I don’t want to upset you, dear but there’s no way I’m talking to your father. He’ll just try to take you away and he has no right to do that. You’re a grown woman anyways.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay…”

“Babe don’t think I’m trying to force you to not see him. You can see him if you want but I just love you so much. I don’t want him hurting you and if he hurts my son then im obligated to retaliate. That would make things unfair for you.”

You couldn’t believe the side of himself your demon daddy was showing you. The only other thing he’d ever been so committed about was a 5 layer, deep dish, cheese stuffed crust pizza that you watched him devour in under 30 minutes.

Dante was more than willing to hurt anyone who brought any type of discomfort to you or his son. It could have been his demonic nature and natural instinct to care for his young, or your demon daddy was truly in love with you.

Either way the affection felt great and you loved every bit of it. You’d had a rough pregnancy so far but after that night you planned on getting out of the depression rut you kept slipping back into.

You had nothing to worry about as long as you stayed by your demon daddy’s side.

*****

The next morning was one you’d probably never forget.

You’d woke up before your demon daddy and to your surprise, the office smelt like buttery pancakes or waffles again.

You stirred around and sat up to your whole bedroom covered in red roses.

“Wha—”

“Rise and shine, little girl.” Dante entered the bedroom with a tray of food, waffles more specifically.

Waffles and a whole mountain of cheese eggs that you seemed to enjoy for whatever reason.

“I have something for you.” Dante waited until you sat up to sit the tray down.

“You made me breakfast in bed again…” You smiled when he presented you with a rose.

“Yep and I cooked it this time so if you get sick I apologize. Also, I thought we could be lazy and spend all day together.” Your demon daddy still had his sleep attire on as he opened the curtain.

“Really?” You groaned from the sunlight since you were used to your room being dark.

“Well after your appointment, yes.”

“My appointment?” You looked at the calendar, but you weren’t scheduled for another appointment for a few days.

“Your leg, babe. You hurt yourself yesterday. Do you not remember?” Dante cut your waffles into smaller pieces before feeding you.

You felt like a little girl for sure getting spoon fed and petted on. Dante rubbed your belly while you ate and he nearly knocked the whole tray of food on the ground at the feeling he felt.

Scyrus kicked.

“Oh my god I felt it! I felt him move!!” Dante was so excited that his demon nearly came out.

You smiled and a big wave of happy pheromones lit up the room and your demon daddy’s face.

“He must be hungry.”

“Well daddy is here! With food!” Dante scooped up another forkful of waffles and fed you.

Again his son responded by moving around; he too was thrilled to finally be fed.

Your demon daddy squealed, literally and moved the tray of food so he could talk to your tummy.

“Hey there, buddy! Whatcha up to? Are you as hungry as mommy? Don’t worry. Daddy is here.” Dante rubbed your tummy and smiled when his son kicked against his touch.

“Oh my God! These last 3 months need to hurry.”

You had the biggest smile on your face as you watched your demon daddy turn into a bowl of mush over his unborn child. You’d never seen anything so precious before.

“You’re the biggest softy ever.” You giggled.

Dante gave you a serious stare and shook his head. “Don’t you dare mention this to anyone!”

“Mention what? That my demon daddy is actually the biggest teddy bear in the world and he just _acts_ tough?” You smiled when Dante threw a pillow at you.

“Oh hush. Let’s finish your breakfast so we can get you checked out.”

You nodded and continued to eat all your breakfast.

*****

Dante was destined to get laid later with how attentive he was with you. He ran you a warm bath and cleaned you in addition to him dressing you as well.

All you had to do was lift your arms and raise your legs. Bending down was entirely too much work for you and your demon daddy made sure to relief any discomfort you had. He'd always ask if you were alright and if you needed anything then he would go out of his way to get it for you.

Anything for his princess.

“Okay let’s get you in the car.”

“My leg hurts, demon daddy.” You pouted.

Dante nodded and checked your cut again. It seemed fine but it was pretty inflamed. He just hoped you didn’t have an infection.

“I doubt if you’ll need stitches but let’s get some antibiotics.” He rubbed at the back of your neck before giving you a loving kiss on your forehead.

You loved those the most.

“Okay, sir.” You smiled and took his hand once he got in the driver seat.

Driving with one hand wasn’t so hard.

“So, um… after he’s born, are you going to tell your family?” Dante asked as he began driving in the direction of Donna’s clinic.

“I mean, I want to show my mom, but I don’t think my dad will be too thrilled. He still should know though.”

“I agree, though don’t think I won’t hesitate to knock his damn teeth out if he hurts you or our son.”

“I know, babe but you can’t fight my dad.” You sighed and squeezed your demon daddy’s hand.

Part of you wished that Dante wasn’t so much older. Perhaps your father wouldn’t be so upset.

“I know I can’t, but I will. I love you and I don’t care who it is. Anyone harms you and they’re probably gonna end up dead.” Dante shrugged and stopped at one of the many annoying red lights that the trip consisted of.

Donna’s clinic was relatively far from the shop, about 30 minutes give or take depending on how insane your demon daddy would drive. You hoped you would be induced before your water broke because that would be one hell of a trip.

“Babe…” You sighed and let it go. You knew it was pointless to argue with your demon daddy about protecting you since he would go above and beyond anyways.

“Are you gonna tell _your_ friends? When he’s born?”

“Eh, I’m sure they’ll pop up at again at some point. They’ll know then.” Dante turned down the street to Donna’s clinic.

He wanted to tell the world since he was so proud to be a dad and your man but all in due time. Now was time to get you fixed so he could take you back home and love on you.

You had the best demon daddy ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤗💜The fluffiest demon daddy. <3  
> It's just too stinking cute how excited he is to met his son!  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome. 💜
> 
> So I'm always taking request ideas for this work or any other ones that I have and I always try to take everyone's thoughts and ideas into considering but sometimes I honestly can't work with a plot. Not because I don't want to but sometimes it's like trying to eat tomato soup with a fork.  
> So if you've ever given me an idea and I tell you I can't do it, please don't take it personal. It's not that I don't want to use your idea or anything, it's just hard to mesh certain things into a story that strays completely away from the main idea. So if you can, try to keep your ideas somewhat consistent with the story.  
> For example, I can't transition from writing about penguins and then turn around next chapter for some reason moose come out of nowhere and we're now on an abandon road in the middle of Canada 😭😂.  
> So yeah lol. I love reading everyone's thoughts and ideas so don't ever feel like your idea is stupid or extreme. I'll happily discuss it with you and let you know if I can use it or not!
> 
> With that being said, I thank everyone who's put love into this work. I really means a lot to me. I could be having a bad day and get on here and see how much you guys love my writing and then boom! I'm all giddy and gay lol.  
> So stay tuned for the next chapter where your hiding comes to an unexpected end.  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	27. No Wonder I Haven't Heard From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the grocery store takes a huge turn....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I’m hungry! Let’s go to the grocery store.” You hopped up from the bed.

“You’re always hungry.” Dante rolled his eyes.

You just gave him a look that made him laugh and also duck out the way of one of your pillow assaults.

Luckily for you, your little incident the other day with the broken glass didn’t give you an infection but you did have a pretty sore leg. You endured 30 minutes of Donna and your demon daddy fussing at you for being so reckless.

The two then discussed ways to help you get out of your depression, but the only thing Donna could come up with was spending time with you.

However, no matter how many trays of breakfast in bed your demon daddy surprised you with could keep you from thinking he would leave you alone to be a single mother.

Dante’s hate for your father only increased the more you distanced yourself from him or doubted his love for you. He felt like if you wouldn’t have gotten pregnant in the first place then none of the bad things you’d been feeling would have even happened.

You two would more than likely either be out fighting demons or fighting each other in bed. No one would have any doubts or dreams about killing one another and he certainty wouldn’t be nearly exhausting himself to death with hustling to keep money flowing.

But Dante wasn’t about to give up. He refused to let you keep thinking he would leave you alone. He began sounding like a broken record, but he made a promise to you and to himself that no matter how bad things got, and no matter how many times you pushed him away that he would always love and be there for you.

It sucked to be loved one day and then the next accused of not caring. Truth was your demon daddy was just tired both mentally and physically and some days he just couldn’t deal. Dante found himself sleeping in his son’s room with the special blanket Donna’s mother made for Scyrus since his horrid nightmares were getting so bad and so intense that he actually thought about acting upon them.

He couldn’t live with himself if he did though. That would mean your life would end and so would his son’s. Two people now gone as a result of him losing his humane side to the raging beast within.

Dante refused to fall victim to his true nature. His brother did but he wouldn’t.

Alright, come on. Let’s go find you some food.”

“Your son is hungry too.”

“Nope he's minding his business.” Dante yawned and proceeded to putting his shirt on.

“If by business you mean steadily fighting me then he’s definitely the CEO of that.” You groaned and rubbed your belly.

Scyrus seemed to be extremely active for the day and you couldn’t wait until he was out of you so you could rest. Dante found it cute that you were always pooped from the simplest of things since you were so small but yet you were mostly tummy.

“See, Sparda genes are already kicking in.” Your demon daddy smiled proudly. His son would be a little fighter just like his pa.

“They are!” You huffed.

You slipped on your shoes and took Dante’s hand once he was fully dressed and ready to go.

“I’ll give you a massage later.”

“Mm you’re the best, demon daddy.” You smiled as he helped you down the stairs and to the car.

*****

Stairs were not your friend and luckily you had a strong hybrid for a man that could carry you down them with one arm if he wanted to.

Dante gently sat you back on your feet once you’d made it to the car. He knew you were having a hard time and despite Donna encouraging you to walk to help the baby, your demon daddy didn’t like his little girl stressed so since the doctor wasn’t around, you got the princess treatment of being carried everywhere.

“There ya go, little girl; all buckled in.” He shut your door and got himself secure before heading towards the store.

You were hungry but not for anything in particular, but the food was running low and it was mandatory that you kept nutrients flowing through you since you were eating for two.

*****

“So have you told anyone about this whole thing?” Dante broke the silence after some time since he didn’t care for the tunes on the radio.

You’d frequently asked one another if either of you said anything to your peers about your new family but each time you both more less had the same answer.

“I seen an old friend. She was surprised, I guess she thought I would never have kids.”

“Does she?”

“I don’t think so. She said she was single.”

“She’s probably ugly.” Dante shrugged.

You burst into a fit of laughter and shook your head, but he had a straight face the whole time and it just made the statement more comical since he was serious.

“Don’t be mean, babe.”

“What! I’m just saying. You’re pregnant and you have a real man. What does she have? You do the math, baby girl.”

“So what are you insinuating?” You smiled and even though you knew what your demon daddy was hinting at, hearing it always warmed your spirit.

“That you’re a spoiled little girl who loves when her demon daddy gives her compliments.” Dante booped your nose and his aging features showed as he gave you a warm smile.

“I do.” You confessed.

“Well you’re beautiful and I’m happy to be with such a babe like yourself.”

“You’re such a softy.”

Dante rolled his eyes and finally looked over to you since the beginning of the whole trip. He had to remain focused on the traffic after all.

“Am not. I just like you is all.”

“Uh huh, and you said you weren’t romantic!”

You were getting closer to the grocery store and you could smell the fresh bread they baked in the bakery.

“Well actually I’m a love machine but I usually get stabbed before they have a chance to find out. Luckily you went with another option.”

Dante found a parking spot that wasn’t too far from the entrance. He wished you didn’t have to walk but there were no handicap carts available.

“I couldn’t stab you. You bought me flowers that second day. How could I?” You smiled and thought back to when you first met your demon daddy.

It was a bit out of the ordinary to purchase a bouquet of roses but you said you wished someone would buy you flowers, so he did. It was also a welcome to the office gift too.

“I can’t believe I did. That was pizza money, ya know?” Dante took your hand but let you hang on to the shopping cart.

You started with the dry groceries, mostly snack foods since you were always hungry.

“Oh shush.”

“And I sort of wanted to be nice in hopes you’d give me the ass. A year late but hey, patients is the key.” Dante smirked and moved so he was walking behind you pushing the cart while you were in front of him pushing it as well.

“You’re so protective.” You smiled and leaned back into him once you stopped on the chip aisle.

“You’re too precious, don’t want you getting lost.” Dante kissed the top of your head and let you pick out as many bags as you wanted.

Everything was for you and whatever you wanted you got. Anything for his little girl.

“I’m so lucky to have a man like you.” Your worries about your demon daddy leaving you simmered down quite a bit the more you two spent time together like you used to.

You still felt cautious but overall you had faith that you would soon have a little family and that you two would love your son to the fullest and also that he would grow up big and strong.

“Aren’t you glad you followed that light that night?”

“Yes.” You proceeded down to the next aisle with your demon daddy trailing behind you.

“Oh shit, I forgot the bread. Uh, hang on.” Dante slipped away from you for a brief moment and sure enough nearly as always, some guy thinking you were alone approached you once he was away.

You had your back turned when you heard someone whisper an offensive remark. You were used to hearing them since your backside always was an attention grabber.

You figured the asshole couldn’t see that you were all wobbly and pregnant and once you turned around the attraction to you was suddenly not so adamant.

“Whoa, don’t I know you?” The guy asked.

You didn’t recognize him at first but after stepping back and racking your brain for any type of sign of who the fuck he was; you remembered him eventually.

The guy in front of you was one of your old flings.

“ _*name*,_ right?”

“Um, yeah..” You didn’t look too enthusiastic to see him and the same could be said about you.

“Well I see why you haven’t called me. How you doing?” He asked as he eyed your belly.

“I’m fine…” You stood close to your cart and tried your best to not send your son on a warning call to his father with your anxiety.

Dante would surely be back soon, and it was better if he walked up and seen you talking to someone rather than his son alerting him. At that point his pa would assume the worst and nothing anyone would say would convince him otherwise that his little girl and tiny devil weren’t in danger.

At that point he’d act and do whatever it took to keep you and his son safe.

And that included killing.

“Um, congratulations. What are you having?”

“A boy. His name is Scyrus.” You smiled and rubbed your belly when you felt your son flutter around.

Mentioning his name always made you happy and if you were happy then your little gummy bear was definitely thrilled.

“After your bunny. That’s pretty cool. Um, well I kind of got married. We haven’t had kids yet but we’re trying..”

This particular fling just so happened to be one that you kept around often. You and him established somewhat of an relationship and you both got very close.

Hints forth how he knew about your bunny.

You broke things off however somewhere around the time you wanted to get serious with your demon daddy. He was pretty understanding since you two weren’t really dating.

Though you wouldn’t have mind to keep contact since you were good friends, your demon daddy wasn’t having it so for his safety you spared him many broken bones and just told him that you weren’t available anymore.

“Oh, how nice. Um, well this is our first kid, but we’re not really married..” You felt kind of behind in life since you were nearly 30 and just now having a baby.

What could you even call yourself to Dante? His little girl? His princess? That would get old after a while and now that you were on the path to be a mother; quite a bit of confusion would occur with referring to yourself as his little girl and Scyrus as his little boy. Especially if they knew what being his little girl consisted of.

You were only considered _“Little"_ based on your size, age gap and the fact that he took care of you in certain aspects that may have been described as a way you would a child.

Though you established rules and methods that kept you feeling like an adult but in other words a needy one.

You could see why your demon daddy didn’t want a title. To him you were just two people who really cared about one another. He loved you and you loved him. You weren’t his girlfriend and he wasn’t your boyfriend.

Those were titles and with titles came a list of other headache things to worry about, but with having freedom only so much until you understood the do’s and don’ts was what Dante wanted. If you were his girlfriend then you were required to be a certain way and he didn’t want to change you or require you to change for him.

It was like whenever you establish with someone that you’re their “boyfriend” or “girlfriend”, your mind programs itself to interpret things a certain way to comfort the other person despite how you actually may feel, and he didn’t want that.

Dante just wanted someone he could count on; someone he could love and call his own. He wanted to brag about you and tell you how proud he was of you. Sharing you wasn’t an option and just because you didn’t have a title didn’t mean you weren’t spoken for.

Even if you said you guys were just “ _talking"_. The fact that you acknowledged him felt good.

Things seemed easier the way they were anyways since you two were committed to each other anyhow but didn’t feel like you were forced to be. You never felt like if you wanted to go out that Dante would stop you or pitch a fit about something you wore or whom you hung out with.

As long as you told him before you left then he didn’t care. It was up to you if you wanted to be with one person or still fuck around. He left the choice up to you because though he would have been bummed out if you chose to keep messing around with randoms, at least he wouldn’t feel as bad since he wasn’t aiming to date you and was wasting your time when you could have been out doing what you wanted to do.

And that’s why he told you exactly what he wanted so there would be no confusion or anyone getting their feelings hurt because they were under the impression that something else was going on.

Luckily you liked your demon daddy enough to want to only be with him and he was fine with that. _Some_ type of agreements had to be established at that point, however.

Dante didn’t want you to feel trapped or like you couldn’t find someone else if you weren’t feeling what you to had anymore before things got serious. He wasn’t one to have a chick around so there wasn’t any temptation to steer him down the path of _“cheating"_.

You on the other hand had your fair share of flings so deciding for you would be a little more complicated.

Needless to say in the end you both chose to invest your time in one another, you just had a funny way of describing it.

“Well I mean we all move at our own pace, I’m sure you will in due time. Is it the same guy as before?”

“I don’t know, how many guys have been before?” Dante always had a smart ass mouth and even though you didn’t seem in danger, he wasn’t to keen on some random stranger talking to you. Especially with the stranger being a guy.

You smiled and shook your head.

“Babe, stop.”

“Who’s this?” Your demon daddy mugged your friend and he sort of looked elsewhere to avoid the disgusting look he was getting.

“A friend, did you get the bread?” You looked but didn’t see the item in his hand.

“Do you see it? A friend, huh?” Dante sucked his teeth and took a step to your old fling.

“She’s pretty, huh?”

“Look, I’m not here to try anything. I just saw her and thought I would speak is all.”

Dante evaluated the guy in his head. He didn’t seem like much, but he was sure that him being a “ _friend"_ wasn’t all he was but he left it alone.

He’d get his answer later when you’d be in timeout for talking to old news.

“…. Right. Anyways, they didn’t have the bread.”

“Did you try the bakery? They probably have it over there.” You suggested.

Either you had a thing for bread or Scyrus did—garlic bread at that. You and Donna joked it’s from all the pizza crust your demon daddy would consume.

You’d even craved black olives for a week that had him questioning if his son was his and if you were losing your mind. Dante said no little girl of his would ever dare to put such filth in her mouth, but you countered with if people knew what he’d did with _his_ mouth then he wouldn’t find olives so disgusting.

Of course he knew of the things that shouldn’t be mentioned that he did with his mouth. Your mouth wasn’t one to brag about either. Not when referring to it being clean anyway.

You made a mental note to **_not_** kiss your son in the face or interact with him after “ _fun" time_ until _after_ you’d burned your mouth clean.

“Alright. Well let’s go check.” Dante said as he took your hand.

You waved by to your old fling which earned you a yank of your wrist.

“You sure are friendly today.” Your demon daddy pulled you back in front of him how you were when you first entered the store.

“You’re too old to jealous, might fuck around and have a stroke.” You rolled your eyes and pushed the cart.

Instead of verbal responding, Dante stopped you by grabbing the back of your neck. He squeezed hard enough to send a silent warming but not enough to harm you in anyway. Still, the action hurt a bit.

You whined and turned to face him.

“Why are you being like this! I didn’t do anything…”

“Did you screw him?” Dante didn’t look at you nor did he raise his voice.

The question was so casual that it seemed like you were two friends just gossiping but it was quite the opposite.

“Dante…” You sighed and looked down at your swollen feet.

You tried your best to not let your mood effect your son, but you were soon being brought into a warm embrace.

“Look, I don’t care if you did or not, okay? It would be weird if I _didn’t_ ask. I love you, don’t get upset.”

You wanted to cry but you did manage to hold that back.

“I understand… yeah we use to sort of date… he was just telling me congratulations and that he got married is all…”

“Well good for him. I suppose you want a ring next?” Dante held you hand as you both made your way to the bakery.

“I just want your unconditional love and support. I just want us to last and love and care for our son. I don’t care about a ring. After all, marriage is just a title, right?”

Your voice held traces of sarcasm towards the end.

“Well it all depends on how you look at it. I mean, marriage is a bit deeper than just a relationship.”

Dante thought about marrying you dozens of times before. It wasn’t just something he joked about because you were making him shake like a leaf in the wind from your mouth. He actually thought about spending the rest of his life with you.

“I think we can love and demonstrate the same love we do now even if we were married.” You said.

“Is that what you want?”

“I just want your love and commitment. I don’t care if we get married or whatever. I just love you, Dante.” You stopped to turn and hug him.

“I don’t need a ring, or a title or any of that. I just need my demon daddy and my son. I could lose everything else tomorrow but as long as I got my boys then by all means, take it away.”

What you’d said left a big smile on your demon daddy’s face. One so big that he had to break away from you to contain himself. Apparently Scyrus wasn’t the only one giving off happy pheromones because now he had a whole tap dance audition via your belly.

“Um, I gotta pee.” Dante laughed nervously and tugged at the hairs growing down the nape of his neck. His cheeks were as red as his coat.

A flustered and flattered demon, how cute.

*****

You ended up in the bakery so you could satisfy your strange bread stick craving you’d gained. Dante took a restroom break, but he hurried back to you as soon as he finished washing his hands. He didn’t even dry them.

“Babe, I’m fine! Scyrus is happy since I’m feeding him.” You smiled.

You had a breadstick in one hand and dipping sauce in the other. Dante could sense that his son was continent, but he was giving off a large wave of pheromones. He seemed alert to something more than just his pa's presence.

Dante could sense something too; a devil near by.

Nothing seemed to be out of order, but Ebony & Ivory were ready whenever your demon daddy was.

“Come on, little girl. Let’s finish up. I can sense a demon.”

“Really?” You looked around with your cheeks full.

You’d finished nearly all your shopping but there were a few more items you needed first.

“Something is close. Not really sure _what_ it is.” Dante had an uneasy look on your face and you just finished what was in your hand before you headed to get the rest of your groceries.

You went to grab a carton of orange juice when you thought you kept hearing a familiar voice. You weren’t sure but it sounded like someone called out your name.

You sort of ignored it and kept to your destination for the orange stuff. Just as you reached for the door handle of the cooler, someone nearly bumped into you which resulted in a string of curses from you.

You gave the passer by a dirty look and grabbed your drink. Your demon daddy caught back up to you and had grabbed a few more items himself and followed you as you went to get your last item.

You ended up in the next aisle but with your back turned so you didn’t see who was behind you. You weren’t hallucinating when you heard your name being called and you were soon going to wish you were.

The sound of your name got louder, and you turned around to see the last person you wanted to see; your mom.

“Fuck.” You whispered.

Dante was rambling about some soup he wanted you to make and didn’t realize you were in the same aisle as your parent.

Where was your father?

Your mother just looked at you, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Your bottom lip trembled, and your anxiety caused Scyrus to fan a bad wave of pheromones which got Dante’s attention.

He looked up and dropped the jar that was in his hand but caught it before it could hit the ground.

Clever devil.

“Oh shit.”

The atmosphere seemed to grow not only awkward but heavy as well. No words were spoken, only stares and trembling limbs.

“…H-hey there..” Dante cleared his throat and looked at your mother.

“No wonder you’ve been avoiding me.” She said as she laid eyes on your belly. “I thought that was you back there.”

“Um.. y-y-yeah.. I’ve b-been b-busy…” You were extremely uncomfortable and immediately Dante was there rubbing your tummy despite your mother being there.

His son wasn’t happy because you weren’t and if neither of you were happy then your demon daddy definitely wasn’t. Your mother wasn’t a threat, but you’d been avoiding her for a reason.

Now there was no more running or hiding. You’d sat in her driveway long enough. Now it was time to face the music.

“It’s okay, babe.” Your demon daddy could sense his son’s discomfort since you were having an anxiety attack.

You backed away from Dante and looked at your mother. She didn’t seem upset and in fact she had a smile on her face.

“I see! Very, _very_ busy…” Your mom looked at Dante and raised a brow.

You just kept backing away and before you knew it you’d taken off or tried to but your mom immediately stopped you from leaving. “No honey it’s okay! Just… let’s talk about it..”

She gave you a warm smile and held her hand out. You looked back at Dante and he just nodded for you to go ahead since this was something you’d been wanting to get off your chest for a while. Your mother looked excited to see you after so long.

Now was the time to talk about the big elephant in the room.

“How are you?”

“Where’s dad?” You were shaking and again Dante wasn’t too far from you. He wanted to give you privacy, but he was worried about you and his son.

You’d heard your mother’s question, but you were more concerned about what your father would say if he’d walked up and seen you.

“He’s not with me. He’s more than likely at _church_.” Your mother scoffed.

“Really?”

“If I told you why you’d think I’m lying.”

“What’s his deal?” You sighed and still tried to conceal your obviously noticeable six and a half month pregnant belly. It was like trying to hide Clifford against a white sheet.

You had a better chance of saying you were just fat, and all the weight rounded out for some reason.

“He’s been praying that you break up with Dante. Says the ‘ _lord doesn’t approve_ ’.”

You just gasped and shook your head. You couldn’t let your mother tell your father you were pregnant.

“Mom…”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell, though _I_ would _love_ to know what’s been going on, missy!”

“Mom, what does it look like? I’m pregnant as fuck.” You laughed nervously.

“I see, and when were you going to tell us?” Your mom walked with you while Dante threw _more_ things in the basket.

With you distracted, he was in charge of dinner and that meant junk food city despite your cart already having nothing really nutritious in it.

“I don’t know. I sat outside your house a few months ago a few times but I couldn’t tell you. I was scared, I still am.”

You wanted to cry but you kept it together the best you could since Scyrus seemed to think kicking you would solve the problem still. His movements were getting stronger and now they weren’t all cute and fuzzy.

Now it was annoying, and you just wished he was out of you already.

“Why? You know I don’t care what you do with your man. You’re an adult and if you want to have a baby then have a baby! Your father will just have to grow up.”

“I agree.” Dante scoffed and finally headed to the checkout lines with you.

“I’m sorry you two don’t get along. He’s never been like this with any of her boyfriend’s before.”

“Special person, mom.” You corrected her.

“Tomato tomatoe.”

Your mom shook her head and helped to put the groceries on the conveyer belt to be scanned.

“It's only because of his age. They talked and got along fine for like the first 20 minutes we were there.” You stood by since you weren’t allowed to do anything.

“Well he's been upset ever since but no worries. I won’t tell him.”

*****

Your mother continued to talk to you and helped carry the bags to the car after you’d checked out.

Dante didn’t object to the extra help since he was a bit weak from all the money he’d just spent.

“Thanks, mom. That makes me feel a bit better.” You sighed and leaned against the car.

“Anyways, what little monster is dragging you to hell?” She laughed. “You look wore out.”

If she only knew the half of it. You loved that you would be a mother soon. You’d just hated being pregnant sometimes. Especially when you’d sneeze and piss yourself.

“Um, it’s a boy. His name is Scyrus…” You smiled.

“After your bunny! I didn’t think you would remember that thing.”

“Mom, he wasn’t a thing. He was my only friend and.. forget it.” You sniffed and got in the car since memories were surfacing.

Your mother hated to see you down and upset but she wanted to help in anyway she could. She knew she couldn’t tell your father but maybe she could secretly get you things for her new grandson.

“Well I hope I can meet Sycrus.” Your mother sighed.

Dante finished loading the car up before making sure you were secure but comfortable as well. Your mother just watched how he took care of you and treated you so sweet.

She smiled especially when he kissed your forehead and called you princess. She couldn’t understand why your father hated him so much. He was obviously a great guy and took damn good care of you.

What parent didn’t want their child’s significant other to make sure that they were alright?

“Um—”

“I see you’ve been taking care of my daughter a little too well.” Your mom joked.

“Oh yeah. Well I…she.. she makes me happy.” Dante was a bit lost for words on what to say to her.

_Yeah you know I’m about 15 years older than your daughter and I knocked her up with my supposed half demon baby but we think he’ll be more demon than human. Oh and did I mention that he has a tail?_

Yeah, that’s what he should say.

“I see. A little too happy, don’t ya think?” She smirked.

Dante blushed. “I guess we surprised each other.”

“I guess you did. Well I hope you take parenthood as serious as you took the time to get there.”

“Pretty sure you’re probably like 7 years older than me, maybe; give or take. Anyways, you know what happened and yeah; I do plan on raising my son and not leaving him and his mother alone.”

Dante raised a brow to your mother, and you wanted to just slide in the floor and sleep.

You weren’t sure if they were arguing or just sternly talking to one another but the tone in his voice sounded a bit irritated since it seemed like your mother was doubting his presence with his family. Either way you just wished your demon daddy would shut up.

“I’m not some asshole who makes promises to a girl and then breaks her heart by leaving but popping back up ever so often just to try and remain relevant. I’d never leave your daughter alone, _ever_.”

“That’s nice to know. Thank you for being there for her.”

“Where am I gonna go? She knows where I live.” Dante scoffed and leaned his head in the car and winked at you.

You just sat in the passenger seat with your hands rubbing all over your belly since your son was hungry, _again._

“Well regardless of how much older I am or you are, you’re responsible for my daughter and grandson. You seem to be a pretty nice guy, Dante, so I’m not worried. Just…don’t leave her, please? Her father left so much that I’m surprised she even knows who he is.” Your mother let out a stressed sigh.

She knew that’s who he was referring to.

“Like I said, I love your daughter and I’m not leaving her or our kid.” Dante got in the car and looked over at you stuff your face full of cheese puffs and strawberry cream cheese, using your belly as a plate.

“I could never abandon this cutie. Look at her.” He laughed and booped your nose.

You just looked up with your cheeks full of food.

“Hmfh?” You rinsed it all down with a cold lemonade.

“I was telling your mom how pretty you were and how we’re gonna be together until you’re old and grey; I’m already there.”

“Oh…Can you pass me the cherries?” You blushed and cleared your mouth out for the bag of fruit you’d just requested.

Everything go dunked in the strawberry cream cheese.

Who’s to blame for the strange craving you wonder.

You’d dunk _him_ in cream cheese if you could.

“Well I won’t hold you two any longer. Good luck and call me, sweetie. Um I’ll go for a walk and talk to you.” Your mom went to your side of the car and motioned for you to let down the window.

“Stop stuffing your face with junk and feed my grandbaby something good!” She tapped on your belly.

Grandma was new to Scyrus and he responded to her with a tap back which made you hiccup.

“I think he’s trying to talk to you. He likes this stuff! Blame his daddy and his strawberry obsession!”

You pouted since you were out of cheetos, but the cherries would do until you got home and sent your demon daddy out for another bag.

“Well my grandson needs healthy food! So he can grow up big and strong.”

“I’m sure he’ll do that anyway.” Dante joked.

Your mother had no idea her grandson was part demon. Let alone had a tail and you could only imagine the shock that was gonna occur whenever your parents found out what your demon daddy was.

Your mother just chuckled and smiled at you.

“Alright well I’m not gonna hold you two. Get her home and thank you for finally telling me, even though I kind of just found out. I want to talk more with you about this.”

“Thanks for not getting upset, mom… I really feel better now.”

Dante started the engine.

“Of course. I love you, pumpkin. I can’t wait to meet, Scyrus!”

*****

You ended up stopping at the hardware store before heading home to pick up additional paint brushes so you could begin working on your son’s room.

After your demon daddy brought all the groceries in and yelled at you for trying to help; a warm and soapy bubble bath was prepared for you.

Dante disappeared out the restroom for a moment and was making an awful a lot of noise.

“Babe? What you doing!?” You chirped from the bathroom.

You slipped into the relaxing waters more and more and your son seemed to enjoy you being off your feet as well.

“You’ll see whenever you’re ready to get out the tub.”

Dante disappeared back into the bedroom for few more minutes before coming out but this time he had a rose in hand.

“A rose for my beautiful princess.”

Your cheeks turned pink as you took the delicate flower and inhaled its sweet and floral aroma.

When did he get them?

“Ooo pretty.”

“Just like you.” Dante’s other hand was closed as if he had something in his fist, but the hold was a relaxed one so whatever it was—was delicate.

Slowly a downpour of crimson rose petals cascaded into your warm and sudsy bath water and an even bigger smile graced your face.

“You have a surprise for me, demon daddy?”

“I do, but first let’s talk about decorating Scyrus’s room. I got everything ready, but the paint smell is a bit strong. I don’t want you inhaling those fumes so I’ll paint it but we can put his crib together—together.”

Dante didn’t mind letting you help but he always feared for your safety, even when you weren’t pregnant.

“Aw, well okay then!” You were fine with that just as long as you got to spend time with your demon daddy.

“And if you do a good job then ill go down on your after.” You smirked.

Dante laughed a bit and kissed your forehead. “ill be a good demon daddy for you.”

*****

After your bath and mini massage you got, Dante presented you with the rest of the bouquet of roses he’d gotten for you.

You still weren’t sure when he snuck them in the cart, but you made a mental note to pay more attention to the clever devil.

“I’ll have to keep my eye on you.” You giggled.

“I’m full of surprises. For all you know I could have made them appear.”

“I believe it. You got all those fancy weapons! I’ve always been jealous.”

“Well, don’t be. It took hell getting them but you’re more than welcome to any of them. That is, whenever you’re not being a mother.” Dante switched to a more relaxed attire; a plain grey t-shirts and a pair of black sweats.

He had his hair in a ponytail that you found extremely sexy.

“Mmm I like your hair like that, babe.”

“I need another haircut. You’re making me grey more too.” Dante shook his head and his man bun just flopped around.

“No! Your _son_ is making you grey more. I’m a good little girl.” You pouted.

You had on one of your demon daddy’s shirts since your clothes barely fit anymore.

“If you would stay in one mood for longer than 5 minutes then he wouldn’t be.”

“I can’t help it.” You reached your arms out in a needy attempt to get some type of warm contact.

Dante didn’t object to your request and pulled you into a cozy hug.

“How about you get his closet together while I paint?”

You nodded enthusiastically and planted a kiss on his lips. Despite you running into your mother for the day and your father going insane over you, you could honestly say you were happy with life for the moment.

Nothing seemed to be off and you’d forgotten about the demon or whatever supernatural presence your two devils could sense.

Still, Dante kept his two pistols close and his devil sword ready to materialize.

*****

Your night carried on with you in your son’s closet organizing all of his things so it would be easier and convenient for you to just go in and grab whatever it was you needed.

You put several emergency _‘late night'_ boxes around the shop that consisted of a diaper, a zip lock baggie of wipes, a bag that would have formula in it, a bottle of water and a bottle because no one wants to get up in the wee hours of the morning and make a bottle or change a diaper while in zombie mode.

Everything would be conveniently ready to go, no matter where you were in the office.

Dante finished the first coat of paint and made sure to not expose you to any of the fumes.

“Ah I’m exhausted now.” He huffed as he flopped down on the loveseat by his desk next to you.

“I’ve never seen someone who needs more naps then you.” You laughed and took his hand in your own.

“I bet you never seen someone who gets bored of always winning in fights either. I need a challenge.”

Your demon daddy hadn’t been out exterminating but when he was he would complain that the threat died too early. The devils he'd been facing didn’t put up a serious fight and were just mediocre.

Dante loved a good fight.

“Well maybe that demon you sensed earlier will show itself this time.” You had your bowl of cherries and cream cheese while your demon daddy massaged your size 12 swollen feet.

“Maybe. I sense another demon though.” He smiled and gently pushed you back.

Watching you waddle around like a puppy turned on its back trying to sit up may have been the funniest and cutest thing ever and Dante was nearly in tears from laughing.

“Sorry, little girl. I wanted to talk to my son.” He helped you up and got behind you to support you from falling back.

You huffed and pushed your shirt back down.

“That’s not funny!” You moved your snack aside.

“It is. You’re so cute.”

“Even though I’m like 800 pounds now and can probably fit your boots?” You asked.

Dante just chuckled at you. “If you were 801 I’d have to leave you.”

“Mm well let’s hope I don’t gain anymore!” You took his hands and placed them on your belly.

Your son didn’t respond to his pa this time and you thought maybe that he was asleep. You and your demon daddy spent the rest of the night together, him holding you as you fell asleep. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep as well.

However this time Dante’s nightmares didn’t haunt him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music plays* Oooooo now mom knows!  
> and demon daddy is super duper fluffy for his son^_^  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> I have a plan for good ole dad but I'll save that for later lol.  
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey there, buddy. What ya up to? Besides kicking your mama’s ass?” He laughed a bit and kissed your tummy.  
> Dante was actually excited to meet his son despite him not really showing it at first. Over time he developed a bond with him that definitely couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit random and not much is going on. I'm having terrible writers block at the moment so my writing might not be the best. I do apologize ahead of time.  
> I DO have some later chapters already finished but getting up to them is a bit of a struggle right now...
> 
> Also I'm going to be going back and fixing all of my works (mostly just errors) so just throwing that out there for absolutely no reason lol 
> 
> Enjoy

Dante rubbed your back soothingly as you let out tears of pain. You were extremely uncomfortable for the day since Scyrus seemed to not want to move off your pelvic muscles, plus your back was aching as well as you not being able to sleep.

“You okay, babe?” Dante wiped your eyes and did his best to try and comfort you.

“I just want this to be over already.” You sniffed and turned on your opposite side yet again.

“Aw, I’m sorry. I wish I could help. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Pillows please..” You wiped your eyes and sat up to see if that would help.

Scyrus himself was having a hard time getting comfortable since the cozy condo he was living in seemed to be getting smaller, but it was just that _he_ was getting bigger. He kept stirring around to try and gain a comfortable spot but unfortunately the only position that felt right was right on your pelvis.

Dante nodded and grabbed more pillows and propped you up against them. He then moved so he was sitting in front of you with your legs straddling his waist while he rubbed your belly.

“Hey, little boy, stop hurting your mama.”

“He’s definitely your baby. Only you are this stubborn.” You gave a weak smile as you tried to relax.

The pillows only helped with only half your comfort. You still were in pain but at least it felt like you were on a cloud.

“I am _not_ stubborn.” Dante scoffed and paused with his massaging before starting up again.

“You can be. Do you think my mom will tell my dad?”

“I hope she wouldn’t break a promise to you but if she does tell him then what are _you_ gonna do?” He asked as he pushed your shirt up for even closer contact.

There was just something about being skin to skin that strengthen the connection your demon daddy had with his son. He could sense that Scyrus was content for the moment, but you weren’t, so he tried his best to try and get his son to scoot over and off your pelvis.

“I-I-I don’t know…. I hope he doesn’t get upset.”

“You know that’s exactly what will happen. Babe, I don’t want you going over there alone, not while he’s there.” Dante rubbed around right under your belly by your hip.

“He won’t do anything.”

“He grabbed you last time, what do you mean he won’t?”

“I just wish that you two got along.” You sighed in relief as you felt pressure leave from your pelvic area.

It was too early for your little devil to be born but it seemed like he had other plans.

“You know it’s not my fault. He’s the one being unreasonable.” Dante shrugged and continued to rub the spot since it seemed to help you out.

“How would you feel if a guy nearly twice your daughter’s age got her pregnant?”

“First of all, I wouldn’t have a daughter and second—well if it were me in the situation then I would sit both of them down and see where their minds were at. I’d ask if they actually loved each other or if it was just lust but at the end of the day I would just want the best for them and mind my fucking business. As long as he’s treating her good and she’s happy then I would have no objections.”

Dante said.

“I mean, I guess I could see where it might be a little off putting but if she’s damn near 30 then there’s _definitely_ nothing I could do. You’re a big adult, babe. This isn’t your first rodeo. Maybe your first child but no offense, you’ve been around the barn.”

Dante felt like if you father wanted to be upset about something in your dating life then your track record of flings should have been the thing to set him off. Not him actually establishing a foundation with you.

He perhaps was the only one to agree to something more than just sex with you. Dante actually cared about you and wanted to spend time with you. He loved you and actually couldn’t believe that you wanted to be something more with him.

He thought he’d be just another late night for you, but he eventually turned into a daily drug. You needed your demon daddy’s attention and often got upset when you couldn’t get it.

Dante treated you better than any of the other guys you’d been with. You couldn’t even call them men because a man did certain things little boys didn’t and that was take care of business.

And your demon daddy was definitely about just that.

He demonstrated to you countless times of what it takes to be a man. A hard working man at that. A man who wouldn’t stop until the job was done. A man who took care of his little girl day in and day out, something your own father couldn’t even do.

Dante listened to your concerns and even encouraged you to talk about them when you didn’t want to. He made sure you were always happy and did whatever it took to get you there if you were sad.

Maybe he was right about your father. Maybe it was time to just let him go.

“I just like how you basically called me a slut.” You rolled your eyes and pretended to be hurt. You knew that wasn’t what your demon daddy was insinuating but you thought you’d throw a little humor his way.

“You are the dirtiest little slut. You know. I _would_ be upset if a scumbag half my daughter’s age did half the things to her as I do to you.” Dante grinned at you.

“Imagine if you father knew how Scyrus was created.”

“You mean that week worth of amazing sex?” You smiled and pulled him to lay with you.

“Where I filled up your pretty parts?” Dante caressed your face and moved your hair from blocking it.

“Mm, you should do that again…”

You were convinced literally nothing Dante did would ever turn you off. Even when he fussed at you—you found pleasure in it.

“Turn over.”

And you did just that. You couldn’t lay on your back but doing it on your side was pretty comfortable.

“Mm and you say that I’m a slut.” You giggled and lifted your leg.

Dante pushed your shorts down and then his pants.

“I love you, of course I want to always do it.”

“No, I mean you and your pregnancy kink.” You smiled when he began kissing all over your neck and grabbing your swollen breast.

“I get the first meal from these.” Dante gently squeezed and they leaked a bit. It wasn’t much but Donna said the closer you got towards the end of your pregnancy then the more you’ll began to lactate.

“Oh God. At least wait until we leave the hospital.” You laughed.

“I can’t wait until you give birth and your back to normal. Those restraints Don got us are definitely being put to use.”

“You wanna tie me up like before, demon daddy.” You gasped as he rubbed at you sensitive pearl.

“I do. You’ve been a bad girl, throwing a tantrum and getting hurt.” Dante gently but firmly spanked your bottom. You weren’t _too_ pregnant to still get disciplined.

“I’m sorry, demon daddy. I get lonely and need the reassurance.” You said as you wiggled your ass back into his lap.

“You know I’m never far, baby girl. You don’t have to worry about daddy leaving.” Dante sat up so he could kiss you before moving back behind you.

“I love you.” A needy moan left your lips as he slowly slipped inside.

“I love you more.”

*****

Your love making continued on into the hour, you trying different positions that were comfortable for you but not so much for your demon daddy.

Now that you were near the end, putting you in knots and twist wasn’t really safe so he had to make accommodations for you.

“That feels so good, but your son doesn’t seem to like being all shaken up.”You giggled as were being bounced up and down your demon daddy’s length.

“Is he fighting you again?”

“He is! I think you woke him up.” You smiled when your son jabbed you.

Scyrus could sense his pa was near and wanted to be next to him. He could tell the difference between you two since you didn’t quite give off pheromones. Still, your baby and you shared a connection, especially when you did something that he liked. Like twirl around the office to the old music box.

“Awe. Well daddy is sorry buddy but it’s hump time.” Dante rubbed your belly and smirked.

“Please don’t tell him that when he’s born.” You laughed and resumed your bouncing.

“I doubt if we’ll get _any_ time once he’s born.”

“Mm oh yes, right there!!” You gasped as you came, your body still twitching even still from the intense pleasure of your demon daddy’s length inside you.

You tightened your muscles as you fought through the sensitivity your orgasm brought in order to get your demon daddy off as well.

“Donna said that sex will help a lot…”

“You know I’m always down for that.” Dante’s thrusts tapered off and soon he was emptying himself inside you.

“If he was upset before he must be hysterical now.” He grinned as he turned on his side which also allowed you to comfortable get off.

“You’re evil.” You giggled and pulled the blanket up over you.

Normally you would have showered and changed the sheets after your love making but even sitting up was a chore now, so you settled with being a jizz rag for the moment, but your demon daddy decided to take one.

*****

Dante laid his head down so he could snuggle with your belly which contained his son. He gently massaged all around in attempts to get his little devil’s attention.

You stirred awake for a moment but soon drifted back to sleep when you saw it was just your demon daddy who was touching you.

“Hey there, buddy. What ya up to? Besides kicking your mama’s ass?” He laughed a bit and kissed your tummy.

Dante was actually excited to meet his son despite him not really showing it at first. Over time he developed a bond with him that definitely couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but love.

“You’re pretty lucky, ya know? Never thought I’d have one of you before. I.. um.. well I guess _I’m_ the lucky one…” he seemed to be lost for words or unsure what to say next.

It was a belly he we was talking to after all. You were now seven months and officially in your third and final trimester. Scyrus now should have been around the size of an eggplant. You officially couldn’t make it through a full night of sleep anymore either. You also found yourself needing to catch your breath more since your little devil wasn’t _little_ at all.

Scyrus was 15.4 inches from his head all the way down to the tip of his unique tail. He weighed approximately 2.8 pounds and according to Donna he was a lot heavier than he should have been. You looked due any day now and suddenly pregnancy was _not_ so warm and fuzzy for you.

Dante cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. He could sense he had his son’s attention from the pheromones he was giving off from inside the womb. Their connection continued to grow and get stronger, especially when your demon daddy would transition to his true nature.

“That’s pretty weird that I can sense you as if you were here. I wonder if Vergil could sense—oh wait..”

Dante laughed and shook his head.

“Well don’t worry, kiddo. I’ll be here for you and I won’t go ripping your arms off.”

In response to his pa’s conversing, Scyrus decided to jab you right by your bladder pretty hard. You whined and turned over in discomfort. Your little gummy bear’s kicks and punches began to hurt, and you’d even experienced a few Braxton Hicks.

Donna informed you not to be alarm and only come in if they began to get frequent and unbearable.

“I said _not_ to beat up mommy.” Dante smiled and rubbed your back to try and comfort you.

“You two need to get a room and leave me out of this.”

Now awake from your son’s constant movements you stretched and sat up with a sort of sour look on your face. You weren’t upset about your demon daddy spending time with you two, but things got really annoying having to constantly pee and switch sides to lay on since your little devil couldn’t seem to contain his excitement.

“We’re bonding.” Dante got up and followed you to the restroom to ensure you got there safely.

You had a bit of a nasty fall sometime last week. Nothing major but Donna wasn’t too happy to hear about it. You told her you must have stood up to quickly and lost your footing, but she insisted on you having someone around at all times now.

“I can feel that.” You groaned as you took a seat on the toilet.

The steady trickle of urine to the toilet bowl was music to your ears and a huge relief off your bladder.

“I was telling him about how his uncle is a dumb ass. You know my brother actually ripped his kid’s arm off.”

“Really? Well that wasn’t very nice.”

Your demon daddy and you were more than comfortable around each other. You weren’t so sure you’d let anyone else in the restroom with you while you did your business so for Dante to be sitting on the sink having a full conversation with you said a lot.

But then again he was your child’s father and he’d seen more than every aspect of you already.

Dante hadn’t really been out much, and you wondered why but you weren’t going to ask since you got to spend an ample amount of time together. You’d still hadn’t spoken a word to your father about your pregnancy, but your mother did go on a shopping spree for her grandson.

You’d even had lunch with her where you discussed how Scyrus was planned and not just a careless mistake like she’d thought. She was supportive of your relationship, however; she knew how older guys were and how some of them just wanted one thing.

She herself learned first-hand when she conceived you. Your father was some years older than her so neither of you could understand why he’d jump down your throat about dating Dante.

You supposed it was different when it was your baby girl in the position, and you wondered how your grandparents took the news when they found out about your parents.

You told her how in love you were and how Dante made you so happy that you cried nearly all your pregnancy because you missed him when he would leave the shop. You told her how he was also always there even when you didn’t want him to be.

She seemed proud of you for finally finding someone you really wanted to invest your time with despite your age gap. Your track history with dating wasn’t a very good one so to bring someone around who stuck around longer than a few months was a relief.

The more you two discussed your life the more that she could see that what you were experiencing was true love and not just meaningless sex.

Your mother just smiled and comforted you since she knew how difficult it must have been to talk about your life with her. She’d always been your go to gal but after you’d moved away and began being a big girl, things sort of simmered down between you two and you lost a grave amount of contact with one another.

Still, she always told you she’d be there whenever you needed her. She’d mentioned your father still wanted to see you, but she would always somehow change his mind by bringing up the fact that your demon daddy would be with you.

She sort of hated to bad mouth a man who’d done no wrong and took more than great care of her daughter, but she respected your decision not to tell so covering for you was the best option.

Your father would just grit his teeth and insult your special person in the worst of ways. He’d also go off and pray constantly for the lord to save his baby girl from the evil “ _the devil"_ had casted upon his family.

If your father only knew the half of it.

“Yeah, dummy and his need for power. Anyways I guess we’re alright now.” Dante turned the faucet on so you could wash your hands.

“I actually talked to him Monday.”

“Oh really? And how did that go?” You pumped three squirts of soap into your hands before rinsing a bit of water on them before lathering them up.

“It was brief, but I needed his help for something. We didn’t fight this time, aren’t you proud of me, baby girl?”

Dante grabbed the hand towel off the hook and dried your hands off for you. He then began his daily examination of your limbs and other things he started after you’d fallen. Since he hadn’t been out in a while, you wondered if it was out of guilt or because no jobs were rolling in.

“Did you tell him about Scyrus?” You lifted your arms up so he could check the bruise you had from when you’d fallen.

It wasn’t as bad as the first few days, but it still raised concern in the man.

“Actually I completely forgot. He did ask me how I’d been. I couldn’t believe it honestly. I _did_ tell him about _you_ though.” Dante smirked and sat you on the closed toilet so he could check your legs.

Your cheeks simmered red and you just sat there while you got the special princess treatment of being carried around bridal style back into the room once he was finished.

You were also proud of your demon daddy and his twin for bonding and not trying to rip each other’s throats out for a change.

“Oh? What’d you say?”

“I told him that he could have a sister in law soon.”

Dante’s words made you break off into a frenzy of unexpected choked coughs. You weren’t expecting to hear him say what he did, and your happiness left your son beaming.

Which resulted in a big smile on your demon daddy’s face.

“Don’t give birth early now.” He chucked and kissed your forehead.

“Y-y-you mean that?”

“Well yeah. No one wants pregnancy juice on the nice floor we just got polished.” Dante joked. He knew what you meant but his sarcasm always brightened your day.

You just giggled and shook your head. “No, dummy. I mean about the whole sister in law thing…”

Dante shrugged and sat next to you. “Maybe, I don’t know. You haven’t really taken me on enough dates for me to get you a ring yet so.” He popped his lips and did an adorable hair flip.

“Oh my god you’re such a fucking diva. Okay, I’ll take the princess out on a date.” You laughed at your demon daddy’s silliness.

“ _You’re_ the princess, I’m the queen, baby. Bow down and worship me.” Dante smiled and gently pushed you back so he could get on top.

It still was hilarious to watch you try and sit up and even more so now that you’d gotten bigger.

“Dante!” You whined and tried to turn on your side, but you needed a bit of a motivation push.

“That will never get old.” He laughed and helped you up.

“But seriously, I told him that I found someone special and he just kind of disregarded it. I think he doesn’t believe me but jokes on him, Scyrus _will_ meet his uncle and I can’t wait to see his fucking face.”

“I can’t wait to meet him!” You chimed.

“Me either. He’s gonna be like a mini me. It’ll be weird but I’m ready.” Dante gave you a hug before getting up to leave the room.

“I meant your brother, but yes. I’m excited to meet our baby boy too!”

“You’re excited to meet Vergil? Why?” He stopped in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

From the many stories your demon daddy told you about his twin seemed as though the two men weren’t identical at all. They had different personalities and other traits that set them apart.

Though you still wished to meet the man who drove him insane for years. Especially since they were talking to one another.

“Well, I mean I would love to see the one person who you can’t stand but would kill for.”

“Just go look in the mirror then.” Dante picked himself up off the doorframe and proceeded down the stairs with you tailing behind him.

“Besides….”

“Besides what? You don’t think I’ll start crushing on him, do you? Because I doubt that he can be my demon daddy like you can.” You smiled and stopped him on the balcony.

“No, it’s not that… just.. I don’t know. I don’t think he’d try to hurt you, but you never know when he’ll decided to go fucking nuts again. I just want you to be okay is all.” Dante had his hands on your hips while yours were around his neck.

“I’m a big girl, demon daddy! I’ll be just fine.”

“You are big, Jesus.”

He just laughed since you ended up smacking his chest from his joking.

“But you’re still my _little_ girl.”

“Always!” You gave your demon daddy a big hug and you two just stood there in your embrace for some time until the phone broke up the joyous moment.

*****

You loved and craved your demon daddy’s attention day in and day out. You were indeed a bit spoiled but with the neglect you got your whole life, it felt good to be up under a _real_ man.

Dante took care of you just enough to make you feel less lonely but still like an adult. He was there for you when you needed him and still there when you didn’t.

“I can’t believe I’m 7 months.” You smiled and looked at yourself in the mirror.

Your belly was so round and none of your clothes fit anymore. Your whole attire consisted of mommy tights and oversized t shirts that still had your demon daddy harder than fractions.

Dante just found you so sexy wobbling around miserable since you were carrying his baby. He was the reason your breast had gone up several cup sizes and why your backside had expanded so much that you had to lay down to put your pants on.

You were just as beautiful as ever and he couldn’t wait to go around showing off you and his son.

“In 2 months my little boy will be here. I’m beyond nervous.” Dante finished checking your hands and feet to make sure you didn’t have too much swelling.

Donna mentioned that you should definitely be taking it easy despite wanting to “nest". Scyrus’s room was finished and your mother was nice enough to get him a bassinet that your demon daddy suggested be put by his desk so he could watch his boy while he worked.

You thought it would be the cutest thing to walk into the shop and see him bouncing his son while he supported the phone on his shoulder during a call.

“Me too, but I know we can do it! I’m ready to meet our boy.” You smiled and snuggled into your demon daddy’s embrace.

Dante still hadn’t told Lady or Trish and they either had a terrible attention span or just were clueless as fuck to the sonogram photos on his back wall.

You supposed they couldn’t get a good look at them since he would stop them by the door before they could get far enough in. He had a plan on just how to reveal his new life to them too.

Morrison however had been by several times and each time he’d just shake his head and say that he definitely shouldn’t have left you two unsupervised.

“Don’t you have a nephew as well?”

“Nero? Yeah, that little shit. That’s dead weight for ya.” Dante laughed.

“You’re so mean!”

“No, if you only knew _why_ I call him that. Let me guess, you want to meet him as well?”

“Yeah! I wanna meet all your family, babe, since we’re adding to it. I think it’s only right that he gets to meet his cousin!” You smiled and thought about having a big party with everyone there.

You wanted a baby shower, but you knew your demon daddy would say no. Not because he wanted to be mean but because Scyrus was sort of a surprise. He wanted everything to just flow naturally and everyone randomly appear and see his boy.

Their reactions would be hilarious since that would mean that they missed a whole “ _Relationship”,_ pregnancy and birth.

“Well… I guess you’re right. In due time, princess.” Dante nodded.

“And I think I want to tell my dad _after_ he’s born. Maybe if he sees his grandson then he won’t be too upset to see you.”

“I could care less if your father even woke up.”

“Babe…” You pouted and took his hands. “He’s still my father.”

“No, he’s a toxic ass person that you need to stop making excuses for. Just because he put in his DNA doesn’t mean he’s any bit of fatherly. He fucking left you when you needed him the most; as a child.” Your demon daddy’s hate was consistent, and he wanted to care because he knew how you felt about the situation, but he just couldn’t bring himself to.

Every time he would think back to how your father grabbed you and how you begged him to let you go since he was hurting you always replayed over and over in his head and then he’d get mad and want to hit something. A father would _never_ hurt their daughter. Not physically and damn sure not mentally.

Dante was patient with you your whole pregnancy because he knew that you’d been emotionally scarred. He knew how hurt and unsure you were to become a mother, but he loved you and if it took until he lost his voice for you to be assured that he wouldn’t leave, then so be it.

“Why are you so committed to me? You could have left so many times.”

“But why, little girl? Why leave all this happiness behind? Why would I just kick you and our son to the curb?”

“Because having a baby is a big fucking commitment. It’s never about just you anymore. You have to make sacrifices and lose sleep. It changes you…”

“Well, maybe I’m ready for a change. Believe it or not, I’ve been alone my whole life; love life I mean. Never really had anyone to call my own and then you show up at my front door asking for a job. _I’m_ the one who gets offered jobs, not the other way around.” Dante sat you down since it was talk time.

He liked talking with you about why he chose to make such a drastic change in his life since he loved to see you smile. Your demon daddy was all about your happiness and would do anything to get you there.

“I needed someone who knew what the fuck they were doing to work beside. There were several people I had in mind, but I ran into Morrison and he said he had just the person for me. I had no idea he meant you. I had heard about you before, but I didn’t really think much of it. I knew how good you were, and I didn’t think you would want to work with an amateur.” You tried to sit cross-legged but that was a complete fail, so you just put your legs across your demon daddy’s.

“Normally I work with only the girls or alone, but I was curious as to what type of “ _punch"_ Morrison was referring to when he said he knew a hunter half Lady’s size who could pack a punch.”

“What!? She’s not even that much bigger than me! I’m not little!” You pouted.

Dante’s aged features turned up as he smiled at you. “She’s taller than you, that’s for sure but then again so is everyone else.” He laughed as your frown only grew.

“But you’re fun sized and I _definitely_ love to have fun with you.”

“You dirty devil.” You blushed and took his hands as he pulled you so that you were straddling his lap with your legs behind him. You two were sitting on the rug underneath his desk and since you’d gotten it professional cleaned, it was a lot softer and more plush than it’d ever been.

Dante was being a good demon daddy about keeping his space clean, even though behind the bar looked like a tornado hit it; him stashing his clutter behind there instead.

“How did you know I was gonna be good?”

“I didn’t. I just took a chance since you seemed like you really wanted to work with me. I was skeptic but you proved to be worthy in multiple ways.” He grinned.

“Oh God.” You rolled your eyes and smiled. “Did you know I would flirt back?”

“I thought you would slap the hell out of me honestly. I figured you didn’t like older men.” Dante began his daily examination of your limbs.

“I didn’t at first, but I think you just have something special about you.” You smiled as he kissed your hand.

“Maybe, but I think you just like to be taken care of—”

“By a real man, yeah, yeah I know, I know.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Shut up.”

“You shut up, you big bully!”

Dante pushed you over do you couldn’t sit up.

“Dante!!”

He just laughed and left you there to waddle on your own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slow right now but after the baby is born is when things will really start getting interesting and picking up.'  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where unexpected events occur.  
> Thanks for reading.


	29. When I Need You The Most Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were headed back to the train anyway to prove a point when you stopped dead in your tracks. You dropped your funnel cake box and slowly backed up smack into your demon daddy’s chest.  
> “D-d-Dante….”  
> Your body trembled at the sight before you. The train you were just on less than 10 minutes ago was now completely obliterated, every passenger on board now deceased. The only person whom remained was the conductor who had a berserk look in his now glowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is very, very long it'll end up being a two parter  
> Enjoy!

“I’m exhausted and all I’ve done is put my socks on.” You huffed as you sat up from doing some type of version of bending down.

“I don’t know why you just didn’t ask for help, babe.” Dante slipped your shoes on your feet and helped you stand up.

You were seven months and three weeks pregnant and officially over everything. Scyrus was entirely too active for your liking and his movements were starting to feel like personal attacks.

“I know but I wanted to see if I could do it on my own. Ooo guess what!?” You jumped up and grabbed your demon daddy’s hands.

“You’re very excited for something?”

A happy giggle left your closed lips as you stood on your toes to steal a kiss from your special person. “I am! Because today is the same day that we first ever went on a date with you as your true self!” You stood swaying in a 180 twist with your index fingers hooked around one another.

“Oh really? Is that what has you buzzing around, little girl?” Dante smiled and cradled your face in his hands.

“Are you saying you want a date with your demon daddy today?”

“Ooo can we, sir? Please!” You would have jumped up and down from your excitement, but you were super pregnant and even just lifting your feet hurt.

“Of course we can, but I have to go do something first with the girls.”

“Everything alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah. They’re just being lazy and don’t want to go check out this damn island by themselves, so they need daddy’s help.” Dante grinned.

“Well they need their own demon daddies! Always taking mine away.” You pouted and hugged him.

“Awe, I’ll be right back, I’m not staying with them. Besides, we have a date today, remember?” Dante took your hands and squeezed them gently while you two just shared sweet kisses.

“Yay! I’m so excited to go out on a date with you, demon daddy!” You _loved_ when you two got to go out and show off your affection for each other. Normality didn’t come often and the days you got to lead a normal life without any demons or guns was always a blessing.

“Anything for my little princess.” Dante picked you up and took you over to the bed. “They’re not quite ready to go just yet so how about some bonding time with me and my son?” He said as he placed you down but on your back.

It was always amusing to watch you wiggle and wobble to try and sit up.

“Ugh, Dante!”

Your demon daddy just laughed, “You’re like a little turtle. Instead we’ll call this turtle time. Ya gonna come out your shell, babe?” He continued to tease you.

“Help me!!” You whined and tried to turn on your side.

Dante held his hands out for you to take but let you go once you were on your feet. It didn’t take much to gently nudge you so that you were once again stuck on your back.

“Sucks to be you little turtle. You’re more of the ones that bite. What are they again? Snapping turtles! You’re my little grumpy snapping turtle.”

“I am not a fucking turtle! Ugh I don’t love you anymore!” You managed to sit up right but now you couldn’t get your shirt to stay down since it never really could before but you constantly tugging on it sort of stretched it out.

“I also heard snapping turtles can’t fit in their shells, much like you at the moment with your clothes. I think that’s why they’re so grumpy.” Dante grinned at you as he moved out of the way of your swinging limbs.

“Not only can’t you get up but you’re also slow. Jeez baby, am I gonna have to turn into a sloth to keep up with you?”

“Why don’t you turn into a wad of tissue so I can flush you down the toilet, you piece of shit!” You made it to your feet and tried to attack your demon daddy, but he just caught you by holding you under your arms and up in the air where you couldn’t reach him due to your petite-ness.

“And you have T-Rex arms! You’re clearly a reptile.”

“Put me down! Ugh you’re so mean!” You burst into a fit of tears and instantly you were being cradled and loved on.

“Aw, little girl you know I’m only joking.”

“Yeah, I know. I also know how much of a puss you are when it comes to me and I’m gonna tell _everyone_ that you like to cuddle under the blankets with socks on!” You hopped up but not before flicking your demon daddy in the eye.

You tried to escape but he pulled you by the back of your shirt back down, so you landed on your back.

“Not so fast, turtle!” Now it was Dante’s turn to hop up but instead of him sliding out of the room in his socks like he planned, he ended with a little too much speed and the next thing you heard was a loud crash followed by _“Ah shit_ ” and then the wall shaking.

Humorous laughter filled the hallway from the bedroom and Dante couldn’t help but to join in. He’d run smack into the wall, but it was funny to hear you giggle like a little mouse but even more amusing since you were stuck on your back.

“Whenever I get up you little turtle it won’t be so funny!”

“And whenever _I_ get up I’m pushing you into the wall again!”

“I like to see you try it!” Dante groaned as he rubbed his now sore side. He was entirely too old to be wrestling with you but it made happy noises come for you so a broken hip wouldn’t be too bad.

While you two struggled to get to your feet. Lady and Trish were on their way to snatch up your demon daddy for the morning. They’d asked about you and he just said that you moved out.

Dante couldn’t wait until they found out what _really_ was going on.

*****

Lunch seemed to proceed well, and Dante was having a good time showing you off since everyone had a glance or two to take. He’d gotten the girls where they needed to be and rushed back to you not wanting to waste any time since he planned to spend the rest of the day with you.

"I didn't think you'd eat anything other than pizza." You smiled as you cut a piece off the philly cheesesteak you both shared.

Scyrus seemed to enjoy anything splattered in cheese because as soon as you filled your belly, he begun thumping around. He also enjoyed just straight up cheese pizza, no meat toppings or veggies. You supposed it was only right that your son follow in his father’s saucy footsteps into pizza heaven.

"I eat you all the time. What ya talking about?" Dante teased, pushing a wad of French fries in his mouth.

You mentioned you wanted to try something different to eat and surprisingly your demon daddy was actually up for it. So you lead him to a restaurant that served some pretty damn good sandwiches.

34 different kind to be exact.

"Oh hush, you know what I meant." You laughed and took a bite of your food.

The cheesesteak was big enough for three people and though you’d probably wouldn't eat much, your demon daddy had a hell of an appetite and would certainly finish what you didn't.

Your son may have loved cheese, but you got tired of it after a while and wanted something different.

Your lunch continued on fine and you were so wrapped up in laughing that you didn't notice the lady who was now standing at your table eying your belly.

"* _name_ *?? Is that you!?"

Dante looked at the lady and then to you and you looked at Dante and then to the lady. Your smile instantly faded and you kind of just sunk down in your chair.

It was one of your old friends who you sort of left behind once you got the job working with Dante. You didn't mean any harm by it, but your life would be consumed with fighting and constantly on the go.

You wouldn't have time for friends, and you didn't want to make any promises you couldn't keep. So you decided it was best to just go your own way.

"Um, hey Cynthia..."

"Oh my God! Where have you been?" Your friend beamed and gave you a quick hug.

She was elated to see you and didn't really notice Dante at first.

“And you’re pregnant!” She squealed and hopped up and down like a little kangaroo clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah, and I've been busy working." You smiled and let her rub your belly.

You never really liked when strangers would touch you, in fact you weren’t even sure _why_ anyone would want to touch a pregnant women’s belly anyway, but you supposed it was just the rush of excitement and people not really thinking about if they were making the mama uncomfortable or not but since you knew Cynthia then everything was fine.

"I suppose that's good and oh my God, congratulations!" Cynthia chimed and looked at Dante.

She certainly was expecting someone much younger and she ended up blushing since your demon daddy smiled and winked at her.

"Oh um what are you having and... who's this?"

"My... um..." You looked at Dante and he just gave you an innocent smile. He knew you weren't sure what to introduce him as since you two didn't want a title, but he hoped it was something a little more heartwarming than some old guy that knocked you up.

Not that you’d ever call him that.

"He's.... this is Dante." You smiled to your friend and took your demon daddy's hand. “And we’re having a baby boy named Scyrus.”

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Dante!" Cynthia nodded to him and just chewed her lip. “A boy named Scyrus? Aw! After your bunny! And you’ve always said you wanted a girl.”

She herself was a bit younger than you by 2 years so seeing you with someone a lot older than the both of you made her wonder what you'd been up to, even though it was quite obvious.

“I know! Ugh, he jinxed us.” You stuck your tongue out at your demon daddy, “But at least I have twice the manly protection power now.”

“Daddy is all the protection you need, little girl.”

Dante forgot once again that he was in the presence of someone who didn’t quite understand or know about your relationship and as a result, the whole group just blushed and sort of got quiet.

“Excuse me, yeah sure. We’ll protect you, babe.” He cleared his throat and laughed nervously as he tugged at the hairs on the back of his neck. Meanwhile you were swimming in slick since your demon daddy was biting at his lip and being all unintentionally sexy just like you liked, and you’d begun to see why you’d gotten pregnant to begin with.

The man was an orgasm on limbs. Just a walking, talking— _shit_ talking wet dream waiting to happen. If anyone found your demon daddy attractive then you wouldn’t even get mad. Hell, you’d learn how to submit _too_ if it meant you’d get brought off by the man.

“Yay! I’m sure you will.” You said as you slipped your swollen foot out your sandal and tickled the inside of your demon daddy’s thigh.

There was no way you weren’t going to let Dante know how attractive you thought he was at the moment.

Cynthia just blushed and smiled, she wasn’t opposed to your relationship and in fact she planned to get tips from you so she could start her own thing.

There was just something about older men.

"We're totally going to have to catch up."

"Yeah... sure." You weren't really as excited as Cynthia was to be reunited but you figured you could entertain her eventually. Again, things weren’t personal, but you were going to be a mother soon and you wouldn’t really have time to have girl time.

Cynthia gave you her number before waving goodbye to your demon daddy and you while you two continued your lunch date.

*****

"She seems nice." Dante said as he took a sip of his drink.

He didn’t object to your foot teasing, but he did mention that he didn’t feel like playing since there wasn’t exactly anywhere to bend you over.

But when you got back to the shop….

"She's alright. I mean, we used to work together but I never really thought much of her. We got sort of close I guess you could say."

"Well, you need friends. You spend a lot of time up under me."

"....You don't like it?" You pouted and let his hand go. You'd been holding it the whole time Cynthia interrupted your lunch since you loved to display your affection for your special person.

"I do, but I don't want you to get tired of it. If you spend too much time with me then eventually you will want your space."

"Not at all. I love being around you and up under you. I don't need friends; I have you. You're my best friend and the love of my life." You smiled and took the fry he was about to bite. “Oh and the father of my wonderful baby boy!”

Dante's cheeks tinted red and he just laughed. "Shut up."

"It's okay that you have a soft spot for me."

"I have several."

"Well I'm super squishy for you then." Again, you took the fry he was about to consume out of his hand.

"You do that again and you're gonna be _squishy_ for real when I stuff your little ass in the slushy machine."

Dante took the whole tray of fries and turned away from you. You just laughed and cut more of the cheesesteak.

"I'll be cold! Surely you would offer to warm me up?"

"Maybe, as long as you don't talk." Dante was finally able to eat his fries in peace.

"What do you want to do after this?"

"No jobs available?" You asked.

"Nope. Not for a few days probably so that means you have my full attention.”

Dante finished his drink before throwing some cash on the table and leaving with you. Although it was devastatingly hot out, he wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his hairy chin on top of your head.

His hands were on your belly as you two walked around for a bit since it was great for you and Scyrus.

"Thank you for lunch, demon daddy." You smiled and wrapped your arms around his and intertwined your fingers on your belly.

An older couple just watched you and a few younger guys gave you a puzzled look. You were gorgeous but had an old dirty devil attached to your backside and a round pregnant tummy in front. Surely you could do better and younger, but you didn't want anyone else.

All the guys your age; both wealthy, young and full of life didn't impress you. You didn't care about their vibrant and one colored hair that was free from greys and slowly thinning.

None of them caught your attention like the man behind you. Dante may not have been young with his pockets loaded with cash, but he made you feel like a princess in his own way.

You appreciated everything he did, and you loved returning the actions.

Whatever you had was much more than just sex, you two laughed with each other but also shouted at one another. You fought like a couple and loved each other as if you’d know each other for years.

You two were together but neither of you would say you were boyfriend and girlfriend.

But you _did_ love to tell people that you were a family and either the mother or father of your son.

“Oh you don’t have to thank me. You know I enjoy spending time with you.” Dante waited with you so you two could cross the street.

“Yeah, but you could be doing anything else. I just feel like I’m taking away from your life.” You sighed but crossed once it was time.

“What the hell did I have going before you? Seriously, I’m happy with you. I’m happy that we met, and all that other fancy stuff happened. I wish you didn’t doubt me so much…”

“I’m sorry..” You looked down at your feet. You’d thought the depression bug and abandonment issues you’d had left, but they seemed to still linger slightly.

“I’m trying, babe. You have to at least let me do that.” Dante kissed the top of your head.

“I am. I know that you’re trying to keep it all together for us. I’m just a needy little turtle.” You smiled and took his hand.

“You are.”

“I want something sweet now!”

Your demon daddy just laughed and shook his head.

“Alright. Come on, T-Rex.”

*****

"Did my little girl get full?" Dante walked with you to a secluded part of the shopping center once you got your funnel cake you begged for.

The trail you were on was surrounded by trees and it mostly got walked during the day since visibility was sparse. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun seemed to slip behind the clouds since rain was suddenly in the forecast.

"Yes I did. I'm tired now." You yawned and closed your container with your left over treat inside.

"Wanna go back home?" Dante stopped walking and turned you around to face him.

"Mm not yet, can we walk to the Freeman’s?”

Freeman’s was the baby store you’d gotten most of Scyrus’s things from. You’d seen several items that you wanted and even though you couldn’t afford them at the moment, browsing them with your demon daddy made you feel better since you got to spend family time together.

“You sure? Looks like it may rain?”

“I think it’s just cloudy, demon daddy. Please can we go?” You poked your bottom lip out and peered up to him with pleading and sad eyes.

And of course Dante caved. “Alright, buttercup. We can go to the baby store.” He sighed but kissed your forehead and smiled soon after.

He couldn’t say no to you.

*****

Unfortunately you were wrong about the rain and the downpour sent you on an opposite track than the one you needed to take. The temperature had also took a turn as it dropped drastically and concerned your demon daddy.

“Here, take my coat, princess.” Dante wrapped you in it and made sure it kept you and his son warm.

Walking always excited you but on days like the current one you wished you’d taken the car instead. You were tired and your feet and legs were sore, but you were also quite the distance from the shop.

You ended up taking the train around the city since it was such a lovely day earlier and without a vehicle, this let the world experience your love for your demon daddy up close.

“Maybe we should have just gone home after all.” You had a regretful look on your face as you stood waiting for the train.

“We didn’t know it would rain. It’s okay, I don’t mind being out here with you.”

Despite the weather change, your demon daddy and you were enjoying your time together, but something soon grabbed his attention and had him on high alert.

“You hear that?”

“Hear what, baby?” You looked around while you held his hand and began making your way to the train so you could board.

Dante looked around but didn’t see anything but crowds of people all trying to stay warm and dry. That still didn’t change the fact however that he could indeed sense something.

“Stay close to me.” He cleared his throat and patted under his shirt where his two pistols were.

You nodded your head and stayed close to your demon daddy like he request and sat on the side closest to the window when you were seated.

Dante kept glancing around but then he’d look down and put his focus on you. You were tired but you were also happy and so was his son since he could sense him in your tummy.

However, something still seemed off with your surroundings, so he made sure to kept his two pistols ready.

“Something feels like it’s following the train.”

“Could be the rain, baby. It’s getting bad out.” You pouted and looked out the window.

The weather was indeed getting worse and the train conductor had to announce some unfortunate news. The next stop was blocked due to flooding, so you had to wait it out at the previous station.

Dante chose to get off where you were and try and locate perhaps a motel you could stay in for the night. Anything was better than being on the train at the moment, so he said.

“We could have went back to the other station!”

“How? How were we gonna get home?”

“We’re nowhere _near_ home now, ugh! I have to pee.” You whined as you looked around but didn’t see much of anywhere that you could relieve your bladder.

You wanted to stay on, but your demon daddy didn’t believe that the next stop was flooded. The train conductor seemed… _off._ It was almost as if the guy had some sort of reality check between the first time you’d seen him and now.

Whatever was going on, you couldn’t sense anything Dante _definitely_ could.

“Alright, calm down. We’ll find you a restroom but you’re not getting back on that train.” Dante shook his head and took one of his guns out but kept it down, so it wasn’t visible.

“Dante, what the hell is—” A sharp pain that felt like a contraction stopped your speech and you clutched your belly as a result.

“What’s wrong??”

“I-I-I think it was a Braxton hicks.” You said as you took a few deep breaths.

“How bad did it hurt?”

“Maybe a three, but demon daddy, what the hell is going on?” Once the pain left you’d returned to the subject at hand.

Why on earth were you standing out the in cold rain when you could have been warm and snuggled up on the train?

“Ya gonna trust daddy’s instinct or are you as foolish as people think?” Dante just didn’t get uneasy feelings for the hell of it. The whole area seemed sketchy and you soon were going to find out what had your special person and son so fidgety.

*****

You couldn’t hold your pee any longer and ended up having to go at some run down rest stop. You weren’t far from the train, but Dante wanted to continue heading away from it.

“Babe, nothing is going on! Everything is—”

You were headed back to the train anyway to prove a point when you stopped dead in your tracks. You dropped your funnel cake box and slowly backed up smack into your demon daddy’s chest.

“D-d-Dante….”

Your body trembled at the sight before you. The train you were just on less than 10 minutes ago was now completely obliterated, every passenger on board now deceased. The only person whom remained was the conductor who had a berserk look in his now glowing eyes.

Dante had his two weapons out and aiming at the man with a smirk on his aging face. “Ah! And here I thought it was the _train_ that was off!”

“Devil hunter, it’s not every day _you_ board this vessel. A clever one indeed to get off when you did!” The conductor’s voice wasn’t how it was when you boarded, and it was clear now that he definitely was more than just someone who knew how to operate trains.

And judging from the aggressive jabs from your son said that he didn’t trust the guy either.

“Such a shame you had to take it out on all those innocent people. I suppose if I knew I was trash to then I’d be a little upset. Lucky me, I’m something great.” Dante smirked and kept his fingers close to both triggers.

You knew now to always trust your demon daddy’s instinct since now you were watching the conductor transform into a ravenous beast.

He was a devil indeed.

“You dare mock me!? That sweet unborn child of yours would make a fine addition to my army of minions!” The demon now in his true form looked directly at you. It was clear it could sense Scyrus and vice versa for your son.

Demons were quite interesting and again you were feeling left out since whatever silent threat the beast was sending was upsetting both your baby and his father.

“Even more of a reason for me to go overboard. My son will _never_ join you. You might be able to recruit _these_ though!” Dante wasted no time in firing shots at the beast in which he simple dodged.

This devil wasn’t one of the lesser skilled ones. This particular creature just so happen to know your demon daddy and it seemed like he’d been after him for a while. Now that there was a distraction between the two, getting under Dante’s skin would be easy.

“Dante!!” You groaned as another sharp pain left you nearly falling to your knees.

Something definitely was wrong. Scyrus wasn’t happy and whatever distress signal he was giving off to his pa caused him to rush back to you.

“Are you okay?” He managed to keep the demon busy by sending a round of bullets into one of the train carts, causing it to explode and trap the beast under debris.

“The pain is getting worse, sir…” You looked frighten as you continued to clutch your belly.

“How bad?” Dante was in a tough spot at the moment, trying to care for you and also keep you alive. He needed to slaughter the devil, but he couldn’t turn his back on you longer than five minutes without you fussing about being in pain.

Meanwhile the conductor was back to his feet but now so were all the passengers.

“Oh shit…”

“A-a-are they fucking zombies!?” You gulped as each individual transformed into some type of twisted creature.

The demon now had an army and taking you and your son to join was now their objective. Unfortunately there were entirely too many and the only option your demon daddy had for you was to run.

You were playing a dangerous game running through the rain while nearly 8 months pregnant; what if you slipped and fell?

You didn’t have a choice for the time being since you were getting run down by a band of demons.

Dante kept most of them busy by sending them back to hell with his devil sword, but the conductor still seemed to be determined to get you. You’d been running for a solid 10 minutes but things were starting to take a turn for the worse once you started to experience pains that weren’t like your previous ones.

“Where are we going!?” You shouted over the roar of all the beasts.

“Just kept running!!” Dante needed a plan and fast.

You were virtually in the middle of nowhere but a building that looked like a perfectly good place to get away from blood thirsty devils soon came into focus.

It was a museum and also your new destination.

“Come on! In here!” Your demon daddy shot the doors out which triggered the alarm system.

Now wasn’t the time for cops so once you were inside, he wasted no time in getting to the security room to shut it off.

“We need to find you some place safe to hide. Come on.”

You nodded but followed your demon daddy as he pulled you out of harm’s way just in time.

*****

Finding some place to hide you was a lot easier said than done but things soon made sense of who the conductor guy was.

The day you’d run into your mother at the grocery store was the start of the strange feelings your demon daddy had begun to have. He’d mentioned before that it felt like you were being watched but now you knew by who.

You weren’t sure what the demon wanted with you but apparently they’d had a showdown before and now the beast was back for round two.

The sharp pains you’d been feeling didn’t seem to go away after a while, only simmer down but you ended up stopping since you couldn’t keep running any longer.

The feeling of something dripping made you halt dead in your tracks.

“Babe come on! We gotta keep moving.” Dante back tracked to check on you, but he stopped when he seen the trickle of fluid down your leg.

“Oh no…”

“Dante…” You clutched your belly and groaned.

You were miles away from the shop and hours away from Donna, but what was worst was that you were on the run from a gang of demons through a museum with absolutely nothing to protect yourself with and now you had even bigger problems.

Your demon daddy was in a totally different world and you had to shake him to get his attention.

“Dante, my water—”

“I know, I know. Shit, we can’t stop right now, dear.” He groaned as the snarls and roars inched closer so you.

If Dante could put all his bad luck moments into a category then currently what was happening would get a fucking award for the best “ _what in the fuck am I gonna do?”_ moment in the history of being in a fucked up situation.

You were going into labor and there was absolutely no way you were going to make it to any hospital or Donna in time. You couldn’t run anymore, and the only option was for your demon daddy to fight while you searched for a phone to try and call Donna for help.

*****

Your contractions weren’t close so that was a good sign since you had a little time to figure out what in the fuck you were about to do.

Dante managed to get the gang of demons down to one, the conductor .

“How ya holding up, babe?” He asked as he fired shots into the beast to keep it away from you.

The demon saw going after you as an even more twisted plan since you were pregnant, but your demon daddy wouldn’t allow it to even get inches close to you.

“I’m okay.. I think there might be a phone in one of the upstairs offices. The power is still on, surely the phones are too!” You groaned and fell to your knees from a sharp contraction.

You’d already figured out that you weren’t going to make it to any hospital to deliver Scyrus but if you didn’t get ahold of Donna then things would surely get worse. She could at least help with on what you should do.

“Shit, okay. We gotta get you up there and away from this jack ass. Can you walk?” Dante tried to keep an eye on you and the demon all at the same time, but his primary focus was getting you to safety, so his attacks were a bit rusty for the moment.

“I-I-I think so!” You made it to your feet and proceeded down the hall, checking all the doors in the process in hopes to find one that would open.

“Fuck! None of these are open. I’m gonna try upstairs. I’m sure one of those—” Another pained wail left your lips and you began to worry since your contractions were getting closer together.

“Shit! This can’t be happening right now!” Dante groaned and used a little bit of force to separate you two and the demon far enough apart so he could get you upstairs.

“Look, we’re not getting out of here anytime soon and as much as I hate to admit it, he’s gonna be born here. I sure hope there’s a fucking phone up there.”

He looked at the two options you had to get up to the next floor. You could have either taken the stairs or risked going on the elevator and having the demon destroy the thing with you in it.

Either way you needed to move quickly, and your demon daddy decided to stay behind while you rode the elevator up on your own. The rain continued to pour but now it wasn’t storming.

“Be fucking careful. I’ll _right_ behind you, babe. Here, if you see anything; fucking shoot it. I don’t care what it is.”

Dante handed you one of his guns and kissed your forehead before materializing his devil sword.

“Hurry, baby girl. Go find a phone and call Don right away. Daddy has some trash to take out.”

A huge smile and a big wave of confidence washed over you since your demon daddy was still so cocky and positive despite you both being in 6 feet deep of shit. Apparently your little devil was still just as excited to sense his pa, so he gave off a wave of pheromones that turned Dante’s smirk into a big smile.

“Don’t you make it to the world without me, kid. I’ll be right there, take care of mommy for me.”

The sound of an enraged beast echoed through the museum showroom floor and rattled the many pieces of art around you.

“Shit, time for me to head to the party and for _you_ to wait upstairs.” Dante winked at you since he was foreshadowing naughty things.

Before he left to go finish his frolic and fun (sarcasm of course) he gave you a loving kiss and then one to your belly that had dropped tremendously.

“I love you two.”

And with that, you watched as your demon daddy braced his mighty devil sword and jumped right into action with keeping the beast busy while you searched for a phone.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should have told you guys to grab your seat belts last chapter😅😅  
> but holy shit everything just went left so quickly.😯  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for part two of this chapter  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	30. When I Need You The Most Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness continues to unfold as you search for a phone to contact Donna but you're soon faced with even bigger problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very edge of the seaty lol if that makes any sense.😅 There's some parts in it that may leave you a bit emotional and also maybe grossed out. Idk but I just felt I should warn you ahead of time in what to expect before we go on this wild ride. It's graphic but like not porn on a Friday evening home alone graphic or anything lol.😂
> 
> You may need a tissue and a hug so grab those items!  
> Enjoy!💜

Your mother was going to have a fit when you told her how her grandson was born in a museum while you and your special person ran from demons.

Or should you have just started out with your special person was _also_ part demon?

Either way, things were about to change for you whether you wanted them to or not, but you were ready.

You’d made it upstairs, but another contraction seemed to have slowed you down.

“Shit, not now little boy. I know mommy is doing a lot of walking but just hang on a bit longer.” You rubbed your belly and waited until you pain subsided before you advanced around the top floor again.

Most of the rooms were all locked and the only one that wasn’t seemed to be a small office full of supplies. You sighed and tried to remember what the notes Donna would make for you said.

None of the information you could recall would help with you delivering your child early and you thought you’d run out of options until a very eerie groan startled you.

“Oh fuck no.” You immediately armed yourself with your demon daddy’s gun ready to fire it at whatever it was.

The disturbing essence grew louder, and it didn’t take long for you to figure out it was a group of about three demons that must have gotten lost and off track.

“Why does this choose to happen right now?!” You began unloading your weapon at the beasts as they began charging at you.

Nearly eight months pregnant, going into labor and still kicking ass. No wonder your demon daddy couldn’t get enough of you.

You were a bad ass.

*****

Meanwhile Dante dealt with the downstairs demon but soon turned his attention to the thumping and gunfire upstairs.

“Oh no…”

The demon downstairs tried to land an attack on the man but even while distracted in his thoughts your demon daddy was still able to dodge the assault.

“I don’t have time for this!” To get away from the creature, Dante sent a surge of demonic power at the conductor and knocked him back.

He then set out to take the stairs since he could literally skip at least four to five at a time and cut out half the time it would have taken for him to wait on the elevator.

After you’d cleared all the devils away, you managed to find a room that was unlocked but more importantly it had a phone in it. You did a short happy dance before you snatched it up and dialed up Donna.

Dante continued to wrestle around the with conductor while he tried to get to you, but the beast just wouldn’t give up and kept your demon daddy down on the main floor.

You could hardly relay all the information to her since you were trying to power through a contraction. They were starting to get more frequent and your pained screams only made Dante fight even harder.

“I’m coming, babe. Don’t you worry.”

“The only place you’ll be headed is back to hell where you belong!” The conductor went in for an attack but instead got a face full of bullets. In the end this allowed your demon daddy enough time to make it to you.

“Baby!” He came charging into where you were and snatched the phone from you but unfortunately the information he was receiving got cut short due to the tremendous rain killing the signal.

“Hello? No! Shit!” A very frustrated groan left Dante’s lips as he threw the phone across the room. If it didn’t work before then it damn sure didn’t work now.

“Baby he’s coming….” Another contraction left you unable to move but that action was soon thrown at the window once the conductor literally came bursting through it.

The glass shattered and scattered all around, a giant shard nearly missing you as your demon daddy shielded you. Dante ended up getting hurt but he couldn’t feel a thing at the moment since his adrenaline was rushing.

“T-t-there's another room down from here!” You got to your feet and slipped out the room while your demon daddy distracted the devil long enough for you to make it to the small office with the supplies.

Once inside, you barricaded the door and fell down to your knees in pain.

Donna rushed to get to you, but she knew there was no way that she was going to make it in time. The best she could do was give Dante tips and instructions on what to do over the phone briefly before you two had to continue running.

*****

The sound of banging and gunfire snapped you out of your brief day dreaming. You couldn’t believe you were going into labor in a fucking museum.

“Babe! Open the door!” Dante ended up bursting inside but quickly pushed the mess of furniture you’d put up back.

“You moved all that by yourself!?”

“When you’re in labor and suffering from contractions while running from fucking demons, I guess you sort of develop some super human strength. Is it dead?” You laughed nervously as you laid back.

“I’m here, little girl. I don’t care about that demon right now.” Dante took his coat and then his gloves off. He looked around room before finding what he was searching for.

Your demon daddy sterilized his hands with the antiseptic he found in the first aid kit and got back down on the ground with you. Donna mentioned that it wouldn’t have everything you need but some of the supplies would come in handy in your time of need.

The demon seemed to only get more rambunctious the more it couldn’t get to you two and it continued to ram the wall in hopes to break it down since the door wasn’t budging.

“Okay just take deep breaths.” Dante tried to tune out the demon’s annoying thrashing against the wall and focus on you since his son was on his way into the world.

You were in so much pain, but you had no other options at the moment but to go ahead and push since judging by your contractions that it was time.

The museum would only survive so much more of the abuse the demon was landing on the building on top of the heavy rain but judging by the pressure and contractions that kept occurring let you know that you wouldn’t be long.

Donna said you’d know when you were ready because you’d literally be able to feel the top of your baby’s head pushing down.

“So on the count of three um I guess just push?”

Dante was a lot more calm than you would have thought but then again you supposed that it was only right that at least one of you held on to your shit.

“Okay.” You continued to take deep breaths and let them out slowly.

Your demon daddy nodded and counted slowly from one to three and then you proceeded in giving a weak attempt.

“I-I can’t do it, Dante!” You cried out. You were terrified on top of being in pain. Something definitely wasn’t right; you were losing blood and it felt as if your insides were being ripped out.

“Babe, yes you can. Come on sweetheart, you have to try.” Dante rubbed your leg and continued to feed you encouraging words.

Meanwhile the demon managed to successfully knock a small enough hole in the wall to peek inside the room.

“You shall die!!”

“Yeah, yeah. What the hell ever.” Your demon daddy scoffed and fired shots at the beast, hitting it in the face as a result of it trying to observe more.

The guy had some hell of an aim because there was no way you’d even remotely come close to even getting near the narrow point in the wall.

The beast gurgled in pain and decided it was time to change up its methods of trying to get to you and your demon daddy.

“Okay that should buy us some time. Come on, little girl; you can do it.” Dante lifted the back drop sheet up and checked you.

You still weren’t quite dilated enough just yet, so he recommended that you stopped.

“Don said when your contractions get closer together then that means it’s time. How often are they—”

A loud wail of pain left your lips as you clutched the tarp that was covering you.

“Fuck!!” You were having a hard time believing that you weren’t dilated enough because with every breath you took was another contraction nearly making you pass out.

“Shhh. It’s okay, baby.” Dante held your hand and tried to calm you the best he could. He really needed Donna’s help, but she was currently rushing to get to you before something went even more wrong than they already were.

“Dante, he’s coming I can feel him!” You gasped and gave a push.

Scyrus was on his way now and apparently you were future dilated than you thought, but then again your demon daddy didn’t really check you like he should had since he wanted to limited the amount of contamination in between his hands and his son.

However, you didn’t need him to check you since you could feel a great deal of pressure right at the beginning of your cervix.

“Okay, okay. How about you try to push again, little girl?” Your demon daddy pushed the tarp up and spread yours.

Now Dante absolutely loved leaving you stretched open and gapping from fucking you into a coma but seeing your pretty parts all crimson and open like a front door was a bit much and if you had a camera then you definitely would have captured the distraught expression on his face.

“Try to push.”

You nodded and gave another push that left you breathless. You felt like your insides were being ripped out, but you could definitely feel your little devil moving on down.

“Fuck!! Oh my God I rather have fertility poisoning again.” You laughed to keep from losing your damn mind. You were perspiring heavily and gripping the tarp that was covering you.

Your hands clenched it and your heels dug into the ground as you continued to whine from your pain.

The demon out in the hallway continued to violently knock itself into the wall and both you and your demon daddy were surprised that it hadn’t already passed out. He couldn’t deal with the creature at the moment but when he would be able to—Dante didn’t plan on going easy this time.

Enough was enough and the conductor had a one way express ticket to hell with his name on it.

Dante lifted the tarp back up but quickly dropped it back down and looked like a deer in headlights.

“Um, yeah he’s _definitely_ coming. Just a few more pushes, baby girl.”

You nodded and took another deep breathe before giving another push. This time Scyrus dropped so far that his little head began crowning.

“One more!” Dante mentally and physically prepared himself from his son and also to get over the fact that it looked like you were giving birth to a backpack.

You paused for a second before you took what little bit of strength you had left and gave one last good push and nearly instantly all your pain and discomfort left.

“….” It was a bit weird to be holding something so tiny and covered in goop, but your demon daddy was absolutely speechless as he held his son in his hands for the first time.

“My baby is here.” You gasped and burst into a fit of happy tears but soon stopped once you noticed how frantic Dante seemed.

“He’s not fucking breathing… H-he… oh God what do I do?!?”

“Help get his lungs started. Trying rubbing his chest.”

You’d never seen your demon daddy so worried, but he went above and beyond to ensure his son got oxygen. He didn’t cut the cord just yet and instead he proceeded in wrapping his son up to keep him warm and also because you remembered all the notes Donna gave you and what she recommend to do if your baby wasn’t breathing right away.

Dante kept gently rubbing his little chest and soon the most heartwarming sound filled the small office.

Scyrus’s first cries stopped everything; time, your heart and the demon destroying the wall. It’d almost achieved its goal of entering but the sound of the infant made it shriek an uncomfortable tune. It seemed the devil didn’t like the sound and that was enough for Dante to send a surge of one hell of attack it’s way without even hardly budging or taking his eyes away from you.

The drowning sound of the beast wailing and falling to its death left the only noise that mattered; your son’s wakening. It was a bit alarming at first, but it felt amazing to hear him cry.

Your demon daddy was absolutely speechless as he held his boy in his hands. He was so tiny, and he had cutest patch of white in the front of his head.

“He’s here… my son is here…”

You were completely exhausted and barely hanging on to consciousness, but the sniffs and happy chuckles let you know that your oh so tough supposedly non-crying demon daddy was indeed sporting some waterworks.

“Hey, buddy..” Dante smiled at his son who seemed to take noticed to him now.

Scyrus blinked around before looking up at his pa. He seemed to relax and begin breathing better, though he was still attached to you.

“Babe—little girl, he’s adorable. He looks like you.”

You’d never seen your demon daddy cry until that very moment, and it sucked that you didn’t have a camera for the beautiful event.

“I bet you’re cold, little guy. Hang on.” Dante grabbed his coat and made it into a little nest in which he put Scyrus in after he finished cleaning him up.

You couldn’t see your boy just yet since he was still attached to you, but you knew he was in good hands with his pa. The demon was dead, but you needed to get to the hospital as soon as you could.

The museum may have had a first aid kit, but you still needed to get cleaned up and admitted into a room with a warm and soft bed. It was also important that you got to the hospital as quick as possible too since Scyrus was born a bit early.

He seemed fine but it was better to be safe than sorry. Not to mention you’d lost quite a bit of blood but luckily the rain stopped.

*****

Dante sat next to you just watching and talking to his son while you slept and he fed. He’d taken the sheet covers from the sculptures and made you somewhere a bit more comfortable to lay.

“Look at you and your little tail, that’s so cool.” He whispered as his boy slept after he’d finish nursing.

A couple hours had passed before any type of movement other than you wiggling around and Dante rocking his son was made in the museum.

You were asleep so you couldn’t hear the faint sound of rubble in the distance, but your demon daddy’s senses were heightened times 10 at the movement so even with the great gap between him and whoever was running up the stairs since the elevator got trashed, he could hear their footsteps as if they were on the same floor as you.

“No one will ever hurt you, kid; I promise.” Dante sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his damp eyes.

Luckily you were so out of it and probably wouldn’t even remember that he’d shed a tear which was great because then you wouldn’t stop teasing him about how he finally showed other emotions besides being a cocky little shit talking bad ass.

The sound of footsteps got loud as the person stepped over all the ruckus and demon guts before entering the room. Before Donna could even open her mouth to speak any words other than “ _Dante_ ”, your demon daddy had his gun pointed at her with his son still attached to you in his other arm.

“Whoa, whoa, it’s me, don’t shoot!” Donna dropped her medical bag and threw her hands in the air, but she nearly fell to her knees once she seen the disturbing sight of you having already had given birth and the soiled sheets around.

Dante had blood and lord knows whatever else all over him, more than likely amniotic fluid and devil guts. 

“Oh my God…” Donna tried to advance towards you two, but your demon daddy was currently in full parental mode at the moment. His demonic nature had kicked in and despite Donna not going to harm you or Scyrus whatsoever, anyone other than the mother of his child and himself was considered a threat. 

“Dante…” She gulped and slowly and carefully with her arms still up made her way to you. 

Your demon daddy had the hammer on his gun pulled back, but his finger remained away from the trigger. His moral side felt like Donna could help but the raging beast within wanted to rip her fucking face off and throw it in the dirt. 

“I’m here to help. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt her or Scyrus.”

Dante looked down at you and then to his sleeping boy. He thought for a minute about the words she spoke as he calmed himself within. He wasn’t doing much vocal work but your demon daddy did manage to put his weapon down so he could unravel his coat.

“He does have a tail…” He spoke in a hush tone as he revealed his son to Donna for the first time.

Donna was absolutely speechless and taken back at how beautiful your son was. He looked like a little angel with his delicate features and tiny limbs. Even though Scyrus was a relatively healthy baby at the moment, he still was premature and that raised concerns in her the most.

“Dante, sweetie… we need to get her to the clinic; both of them.” Donna gulped when she noticed that the umbilical cord was still connected between you and Scyrus.

This wasn’t a problem necessarily right after birth, however; eventually it needed to be cut as soon as possible since you weren’t exactly in a sanitary environment.

“But first we need to cut that cord. How long has it—actually it doesn’t matter right now. I need to cut it or—”

Donna’s ranting was cut off by a gun being shoved in her face. Dante knew she needed to help you, but he was mentally worn the fuck out after running for what felt like days and then delivering his kid with no type of medical equipment other than a goddamn first aid kit and now to hear that something needed to be _cut_ on you was a bit much for him.

You were already in rough shape and he couldn’t put you through anything else for the day.

“Dante!”

“Back off, Don. Just get her to the clinic…”

“No, damn it Dante, I can’t do shit until that cord is disconnected! Look at your baby, there’s no placenta here so that means it’s still inside her. Long story short if you don’t let me help her then she can get an infection. Oh my God, this isn’t good. She’s bleeding entirely too much.”

Donna needed to get you back to the clinic but her main concern at the moment was saving your life before you ended up with an infection.

According to her you were suffering from Retained Placenta.

Apparently this could happen when the placenta detaches from the uterus but is not delivered. Instead, it becomes trapped behind a closed cervix or a cervix that has partially closed. 

That’s one way you could have obtained it but also apparently there were several other ways as well.

“Since normally when a full-term pregnancy is successful and a baby is born, the placenta is supposed to come out after and then everything flows as it normally should. However, in cases with premature births, the placenta can sometimes not come out when it’s supposed to since like your body _knows_ when it’s supposed to pass it. Since the placenta is supposed to stay in place for 40 weeks, her giving birth earlier effects that since her body knows it’s not supposed to release it yet.” 

Donna took a big breath and looked at your demon daddy. 

Dante instantly dropped his gun, the metal clanking to the floor as he moved aside so you could be assisted. Luckily Donna had brought quite a few of the supplies she would need to help you but her first step was to get you some place cleaner. 

She had your demon daddy move you to a table with fresh cover sheets and soon she began preparing you so she could clamp and cut the umbilical cord. 

“W-w-what's happening?” Dante sat right next to you while Donna pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

“First I need to get little gummy bear here detached from her.” She said as she grabbed her tools. 

You were asleep but now it was appearing as if you were more on the unconscious side. You seemed to gradually began to develop a fever along with several other indications that let Donna know that the fact that you hadn’t passed your placenta was making you ill.

“After about maybe an hour after birth, the cord naturally seals off on his end and basically after will eventually dry up and fall off. And with her, we usually turn the placenta into vitamins for the mommy since it’s good for her and the baby.” 

Getting Scyrus disconnected was the easy part since his end of the cord had eventually stop pumping. She was able to get him all cleaned up and his little nose suctioned. His breathing seemed a bit off so she began working as fast as she could while Dante kept him warm and wrapped in fresh towels.

“Scyrus being born early definitely caused this, but I could probably just yank the thing right out though. It doesn’t seem like it’s trapped or anything.” 

Donna gently pushed your legs up and checked you. There was entirely too much crimson for her liking and she began to panic since she desperately needed her equipment and her medical team.

“Fuck. This isn’t good! Dante please, I need you right now.” Donna was trembling as she dug around in her medical bag for anything that could help her. 

“W-w-what do you need?” Dante wanted to continue to watch Scyrus but getting you help at the moment was more important. 

Despite him being born early and needing a physical exam, your little devil’s true nature kept him thriving and harm free for the moment. Donna wasn’t sure what all and if anything was wrong with the infant, but he seemed fine other than not liking that he couldn’t snuggle next to his pa anymore. 

She needed you woke so you could nurse and also so she could get you to try and give a few pushes to get your placenta out. She wasn’t sure how long it’d been still inside you but judging from your blood loss said you’d given birth at least an hour ago.

“I need you to get her to nurse while I try to get this thing out. There’s a possibility that if she pushes then I can pull the cord and it’ll come out. Also, feeding helps too sometimes but I don’t have time to explain all that but if none of these methods I have work then she’ll need surgery and—”

“Don you better fucking hope to whomever you pray to that nothing happens to her or my son.” Dante shook his head at the mentioning of you needing surgery. 

He wasn’t mentally stable enough to even hold your hand at the moment let alone ensure another operation.

“I’m working as fast as I can, Dante. Please, get her to nurse if you can.” 

You were soon being woken up but were surprised when you saw Donna. 

“Don! Oh my God when did you get here?”

“Hey there. Do me a favor, give me a push.” She smiled at you and rubbed your leg.

“A push?”

“Yeah, your placenta didn’t quite make it out and we need to extract it before it makes you sick.” She said. 

“Oh God, what do I do?” 

“Just push as if you were delivering again. One, two—” Donna counted and in three she gave a firm tug on the other end of the umbilical cord. 

“Almost. One more time.”

Judging from how easy it was to wiggle the sac down let a weight off of her shoulders since that meant it wasn’t trapped or anything. 

Again Donna repeated the whole process and soon after she cheered since the task was now complete. 

“Oh my God! We have to get you to the clinic asap!” She hoped up and began gathering fresh drop back cloths. 

She instructed Dante to follow her out with you and Scyrus while she connected an oxygen mask to him since his breathing still was off even after suctioning his nose. It was a small tank, but it would serve its purpose until you made it to your destination. 

*****

You woke to a warm and cozy blanket being draped over and the sound of Donna’s voice. 

“Hey dear.” Her warm smile made you feel at ease since it was apparent you were back at her clinic. 

“Hey there.”

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m tired but I’m not sore or anything. Where’s Dante and Scyrus?” You asked as you looked around your room. You’d had one hell of a day and all you wanted to do was rest but not before you laid eyes on your love and your little gummy bear.

“Dante is um, well he’s out for the moment and your adorable little gummy is currently on an oxygen treatment right now. He’s okay but his lungs aren’t strong enough just yet. So after a few days we’ll see how well he breaths on his own and if all is good then he can go home. Also this gives me time to keep an eye on you.” Donna patted your blanket down and gave you a smile. 

She had to put your demon daddy out again since he began to get a bit feral when it came time for his son to be put in the little incubator—there was only so much more shit he could take for the day.

“Are you sure Scyrus will be okay?” 

“I’m sure, he’s actually doing really well since Dante didn’t cut the cord, though I just hope nothing infectious happened since you didn’t pass the placenta like you were supposed to. The good news is that you weren’t left like that for extensive hours.” Donna was relieved when she got you back to the clinic and everyone was doing okay. At least she had a chance to stop anything threatening before it happened.

She had you connected to an IV and also she was nice enough to get you all cleaned up and changed into fresh and warm hospital clothes. 

“Alright then um, when can I see him?” 

“Well he has to stay in his little box for now but if he’s okay later then we can take you to watch him eat.” 

“I-I-I can’t feed him?” You pouted since you were looking forward to the skin on skin contact between you two. You didn’t get the chance to really see your boy since you were so drained the whole time and it sucked. 

“Sorry, dear. We’re starting him out with batches of your breast milk, unfortunately we have to tube feed him for now due to his lungs but—” 

“Oh my God! Donna please, can I please see my baby??” You tried to get out of bed, but she stopped you. 

“ _*name*,_ I’m sorry but you have to rest and so does he.” Donna felt bad for denying you access to your son, but it was for the better. Your demon daddy was already losing his damn mind and she didn’t need you on edge also.

She just didn’t have it in her to sedate you as well.

“Fuck resting! I just gave birth and can’t even see my baby! What if he doesn’t make it? Don come on, don’t fucking do this to me, please. Please take me to see my boy.” You sniffed and wiped your eyes. 

Donna couldn’t deny you any longer. You looked so hurt and broken and she knew how much Scyrus meant to you, so she decided to break the rules for a change. 

She loaded you up in a wheelchair and escorted you herself to the NICU. 

*****

Donna hated being in the intensive care wing in general—one end for the little devils and the other for the adult ones. Being on the infant side was a little more heart tugging since they were all so innocent and just ready to live but couldn’t just yet. 

All the tiny bodies in the boxes brought you to tears even before you got the chance to see your son. So many thoughts rushed through your mind—not every devil baby would make it and you just hoped and prayed that actually _all_ of them made it, not just your son. 

“Alrighty, here we are… little Scyrus Sparda.” Donna smiled since he was actually woke and doing fine for the moment other than not really enjoying the tubes in his face.

Time stopped the moment you laid your eyes on your baby boy. Scyrus was so small but he definitely was something different to look at. The little red tail that laid nestled between the blankets and the pointed tips of his ears made you burst into a fit of emotional tears, both happy and sad. 

“Oh my God. Look at my little devil!” You placed your hand on the warm glass and attempted to get his attention. 

“He’s actually pretty big to be a preemie. He’s nearly 6 fucking pounds! So if he got all the way to full term there’s a chance you could have delivered an 8 to 9 pound baby!” Donna laughed quietly since you looked as if you’d seen a ghost. 

Scyrus was pretty well developed and then he was also not _fully_ developed. He’d always been a bit bigger than what he was supposed to, but Donna believed if it weren’t for his demonic nature then there’s _a_ chance that you and him both could be seriously ill or worse.

She believed his amazing healing abilities that demons possessed kept him going and you from getting an infection while you two remained connected in the museum. It was a symbiotic relationship between your mortal body and his extraordinary one. 

After doing a grave amount of research over time during your whole pregnancy, Donna concluded that your demon daddy awakening his even more vigorous demonic nature also rearranged his overall anatomy, as if his DNA evolved as well. It was almost like he was reborn. Needless to say in the end this meant that Dante’s offspring would not only come out basically a fighting machine but with even greater power than their grandpa nearly. 

Donna didn’t and couldn’t understand everything but from what little research that she did conduct lead her to believe that eventually Scyrus would surpass his pa in strength and in power if evolution continued to take place. 

But then again that would all depend on his ability to actually unlock the astounding strength, not that he would even need it since how already he was proving to thrive even being born at 35 weeks.

“Will he live?” You smiled at your son who was currently looking at you. To him you were so giant, but you smelt familiar, so it was okay. 

Your gummy bear’s senses were a bit stronger than even the average full term baby since he was part demon and if his pa was in the room then he’d probably would be giving off a wave of pheromones. 

“I can’t give you a yes or a no. Things happen and while all of these sweet babies may be okay now, come in the morning we could turn into a funeral service, but my team and I are working non-stop to ensure everyone gets to take their baby home.” She patted your shoulder since you’d begun to sob again. 

You prayed that all the babies in the NICU got to live.

*****

Dante felt like he’d swallowed a towel whenever he finally rose. He’d been out for some time; Donna going a little over the recommended dosage of sedation since your demon daddy was quite the powerhouse when upset. 

“Hey there, dad.” Donna smiled as she greeted the man with a cup of cold water that he gulped down. 

“Where’s my son and little girl?” 

“Safe, warm and probably asleep.” She assured. 

“Did you drug me again?” Dante pushed the empty glass into her hands signaling that he required more hydration.

“I’m sorry, I had to. You were going insane again.” Donna refilled his glass and sat back down at her desk. 

Dante sat up on her couch and shook his head, “I have a reason to be.” 

“I know but I still can’t have you throwing people through walls and shit dude. Your girl is fine and Scyrus will be just fine if he continues to pull through. I know this is all upsetting, but you have to remain calm since those two need you now more than ever.”

“I’m holding it together. I’ve been working hard to keep the bills paid.” 

“That’s great, well all that is left now is to get your son strong so he can survive out in the world. You’re more than welcome to stay, though your debt with me should put you in jail for the rest of your life.” Donna smiled.

“You’re a goddamn life saver, Don. I’m sorry, I’ll try to start paying you back.” 

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Your son’s cuteness covers it.” 

“He is adorable isn’t he? Looks like his beautiful mother.” Dante smiled as he thought about you. 

“He does! Oh my god his little tail is the cutest! It doesn’t look fully developed through, but it should continue to grow as he does. I did some research and I believe since you’re so much stronger now then so is your DNA. You didn’t unlock a new level of being mortal, Dante. You’re a demon and so is your son. He’s actually showing stats as if _I_ was hooked up to the machine. He’s gonna be strong. Like really fucking strong.” Donna laughed nervously since the situation was indeed important and that your demon daddy and you definitely needed to know. 

“How strong?” 

“like you and your brother times 10 on heroin.” 

“That’s the best analogy you could come up with?” Dante scoffed. 

“Look, your son will be stronger than that oh so yummy daddy of yours. God he’s just so goddamn sexy. I bet—” 

“Don, you’re just asking to get shot. This is about Scyrus remember?” 

“Right, sorry but your daddy is hot, dude.” Donna shrugged and got your file out. 

“I wouldn’t worry, unless you plan on having him fight here in the next few years. Chances are Scyrus won’t even get to the point where he has to unlock that power.” 

Dante shook his head and sucked his teeth,“Everyone does, Don.” 

“Just keep an eye on him then.” She sighed and flipped through your folder before handing some information to your demon daddy. 

“I know you won’t be able to understand a lot of this, but I did some tests to see what was the likelihood of him being more mortal and with each trial it all came out below 50%.” 

“What does that mean??” 

“Well… from what I can see based on these results is that you’re indeed more devil than you are mortal.” Donna informed him. “And I think it’s because of your fancy upgrade. More power means more demonic essence.” 

Dante just kind of stood there for a minute unsure of if he wanted to believe her or not. He knew he was different, but he didn’t think that his old man’s blood coursed that heavy through his veins. His anatomy was so strong that it virtually wiped out your mortal DNA. It would appear that all his devil seed needed was a host to reproduce with; it’s ultimate power taking over the rest. 

“You lucky bastard. Now it’s like you _can’t_ die.” Donna joked since your demon daddy seemed lost for words. 

His son could wield power unimaginable and he definitely wanted to rub it in his twin’s face now. 

Wait until Vergil heard the big news.

“Can I see my son?” 

“Um, I can take you, but you can’t get all scary devil. Your baby isn’t the only one fighting for his life.” Donna finished her sandwich she’d begun eating and wiped her hands clean before escorting your demon daddy to go see Scyrus. 

*****

The entire trip was quiet and even when Donna stood by while Dante watched his boy sleep was also hushed. 

What could he say? Where would he even begin? 

So many thoughts were coursing through his mind at the moment that it was better to just remain silent than to do exactly what Donna begged him not to. 

“He'll make it. He survived being shaken all up during sex—I know hell survive this too.”

“Oh, God.” Donna laughed softly and shook her head. “He’s a Sparda, he’ll make it.” 

Dante had to remain positive like she said in order for you to keep going. As long as he didn’t give up on you then you surely wouldn’t give up on him. 

Times were definitely tough for the moment but as long as you and your demon daddy had each other then things were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tew much!  
> 😭🥴  
> I'm not crying, you guys are all crying. I got pretty emotional myself while writing this and even after going back and re-reading things I'm still being a big baby.  
> 🤧  
> Well, what did everyone think?  
> Feedback is always welcome. <3  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where: Heart strings will continue to be tugged but the sun shines bright even after the storm.  
> 🤗  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	31. When You Need A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between your demon daddy and Donna and NOT the way you think.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The shit storm of stress and frustration continues in this chapter. Nothing graphic but there may be some tears shed so grab a stack of gas station napkins because they are so convenient and you may need one.   
> But no seriously lol, just a heads up before you read on.  
> I will say that this chapter does end the bad shit for a while and actually a bunch of sappy happiness is about to unfold!
> 
> I may or may not have gotten lazy here and didn't completely check for errors but it's gonna be okay lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Donna burst into your room a little more excited than you would have preferred her in the morning. Her tail was out, and she had a huge smile on her face. About a week and a half had passed since you’d given birth and by now you were over hospitals.

But you had to stay a little longer to ensure both you and your son were healthy enough to release back into life.

“Hey, dear! I couldn’t wait to tell you but Scyrus is breathing on his own!!! So in the next couple of days if he continues to show improvement then you’ll be able to finally get out of here.”

You were half asleep but after hearing the good news you were now sitting up and pushing the blankets off yourself.

“But that doesn’t mean _you_ can run around just yet.” Donna eased you back down and smiled. “You have to rest too.”

“I’m better now, Don! Come on! I haven’t held my baby since he was born. Please can I see him? Please, Don?”

Sometime after everything you began complaining about pain in your lower abdomen and Donna wasted no time in getting you checked out. As she suspected you were suffering from an infection, but the good news was that she was able to get you the medication you needed in an ample amount of time.

She also considered putting you back on your reproductive system treatment. It would help keep you healthy since you didn’t really have a normal system anymore due to your fertility poisoning. You were able to get cured from it but with the addition of having a premature pregnancy, your body unfortunately took another hit.

“Sweetie…” Donna sighed and grabbed your hand. She didn’t want to tell you no, but she couldn’t continue to risk her job with letting you see your son when you weren’t supposed to. The other families wanted to be with their newborns as well, but it wasn’t right to let you and not anyone else, just because you and your demon daddy were close with her.

So she continued to deny you for both your safety and all the other fighters in the NICU.

“It’s not fucking fair! First I can’t see him and then I can’t feed him and now you’re telling me that I can’t even hold my baby?” Tears began springing from your eyes and you ended up letting her hand go.

“It’s for his safety, dear. He can easily get sick and then what? What will you do then if he doesn’t make it? Do you have any fucking idea how many of those precious souls I had to fucking inform their parents were lost!? Or how about the three individuals that died this morning!? It’s not all about you, * _name*!!_ Every damn person in this building is counting on me! I can’t keep these people alive; I can’t fucking ensure that those babies will get to see their first birthday but yet _you_ choose to be so selfish!” Donna was trembling and in tears. She herself was overwhelmed with the amount of shit that had been occurring.

It was frustrating that the first thing she got when she got to work was a flood of questions from upset parents and family members who desired to see their loved ones. People were upset with her and other’s just wanting her to save their families. She hadn’t been under so much pressure in a long time and poor Donna was slipping close to the edge.

You just sat there silent since you’d never heard her fuss before. It was like an entirely different woman before you and part of you actually was scared since you didn’t know what she was capable of.

One of the nurses ended up pulling her out of your room and recommending that she take a smoke break. No one had ever see Donna so upset but with the amount of deaths in the hospital the last month, she was on the verge of hanging up her coat.

Donna sat in the back alley with a cigarette tucked between her fingers and tears on her face.

“I guess devils _do_ cry.” Dante gave a weak chuckle and took a seat next to his friend.

He himself hadn’t really been talkative much and you couldn’t understand how he was handling not being able to see his son so well, but he said there was no point in being all upset about it. It seemed like your demon daddy didn’t care but truth was he was torn to pieces on the inside.

It hurt like a fucking sword through the heart to see his son in an incubator for the first weeks of his life. He couldn’t hold him no snuggle him like he wanted to. The mere contact Dante got to have with him was like a drug, instantly he was hooked on loving and providing for Scyrus, but he couldn’t do a thing but continue to bring in funds to keep the shop going.

Your demon daddy let all his stress out with fighting and whomever crossed his path at the wrong time was just unfortunate.

“Never thought I’d see you shed a tear.”

“I could say the same to you.” Donna sniffed and took a drag off her cigarette. “I heard you got a little emotion when your son was born.”

“Ah, that place had a lot of dust in it. I only sneezed and my eyes watered.” Dante shrugged and tried to continue to play it cool. If the allergy trick didn’t work then he surely could blame it on the rain.

“Oh shut up, damnit.” She laughed and shook her head. “Dante, can I ask you something?” Donna needed a friend and she really didn’t know who else to turn to.

They’ve always had an interesting relationship; love, hate, a small amount of lust that would never get satisfied but most importantly they had trust. Believe it or not, the two confined in each other when it came down to needing an ear to talk off, so it was only right that she’d unload a whole gallon of emotions on the man.

“I don’t know any new sex positions, Don.”

“Oh my God.” She giggled.

“Anyways, I feel terrible." She rolled her eyes at your demon daddy’s silliness.

“Why? Surely it’s because of the cancer you’re catching.” He fanned the smoke out of his face.

“I’m about to set your ass on fire. Ugh, focus!”

“Alright, alright. I’m in serious mode now.” Dante threw on a straight face and Donna just ended up cracking up since he managed to hold it despite wanting to burst into laughter as well and it was obvious.

“I can’t even take you seriously.” Donna’s laughter tapered off as she herself soon got back to why she needed to talk. “But..um, well I kind of yelled at your girlfriend. I mean, your um—“

“So you _have_ lost your damn mind. What the hell did she do to you?” Dante wasn’t too thrilled to hear that she was being mean to you though you knew that she didn’t mean it.

“Nothing and I’m sorry but I’m just so stressed. She wants to see Scy, but I just made 5 death announcements within a fucking week. I can’t do this anymore… I can’t keep this up, Dante. One of those deaths could have been your son! She doesn’t understand that it’s important for him to be isolated so he can get stronger. You can’t handle premature babies like that. They’re so fragile and—” Again Donna was in tears and surprisingly Dante pulled her into a hug.

“ _*name*_ can be stubborn but our son means the world to her. Honestly if that little boy wasn’t created then I don’t think there would be an ‘ _Us_ ’. What would she have to look forward to?”

“So why’d you have a baby? Just to make her happy? Are _you_ happy?”

“I had a baby with her because I love her and also yes, I love making her happy. But Scyrus isn’t just for her. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not that young and oh so hot stud I used to be. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m still like the sexiest hybrid you’ve ever met but—“

“Can we stay on track here.” Donna smiled and sighed.

“Right, anyways! I felt like it was time for me to settle down. I didn’t want any of this at first but after spending so much time with this girl I sort of fell for her. I wanted more than just sex and it took me a while to realize that but when she’d get upset because I wasn’t what she wanted me to be, I saw that I wasn’t being fair to her.”

Dante paused to swallow his saliva, “And she _was_ my work partner, but I didn’t want to keep mixing business with pleasure. It honestly was just supposed to be us messing around from time to time but I dunno. I guess I got jealous of her and her little flings.”

“ _You_ were jealous?” Donna ashed out her cigarette butt and stretched.

“Not really but I didn’t really care for her messing with other guys while she entertained me as well. Yeah it was a bit selfish on my part, but I really like her and wanted her to myself.”

“Sounds like _you_ wanted more from her, but you were scared to love. Now look at you, a fucking DILF.”

“Huh?”

“Devil I’d like to fuck.” Donna laughed at the look on your demon daddy’s face.

“Don, you’re not into guys, remember?”

“Eh, I’m not but I’ll try almost anything once.” She smirked. “But what I wanted to ask you was how are you able to fucking keep it together? You’ve been through so much with this girl and yet you walk around here as if nothing is wrong…”

“Discipline, Don. To give up is to let your setbacks win. You have to push yourself to keep going and you also have to be the one to lecture yourself. No one can make you do anything but _yourself._ If you want to hang up your coat then that’s on _you_ , but when you do you also have to live with knowing how many people you failed and how many lives were lost because you turned your back on your duty.”

“Dante, I’m sure you’ve seen people die. I’m sure people close to you have died, but there’s absolutely _nothing_ like watching an innocent baby die. You just don’t know how discouraged this shit makes me. Losing an adult demon is hard too but for something so precious, so sweet and pure to just _die_. It fucking hurts. None of these babies are mine but good God, it’s up to me to save them and I let so many people down already! I fucking nearly let you down so many times…” Donna was once again in tears, but your demon daddy was nice enough to wipe them for her.

His touches were pure platonic and not intended to raise any arousal but to let her know that she didn’t have to be alone in her time of need and that he’d be there for her since she was there for him so many times.

“But you didn’t. You saved my little girl twice now and if you didn’t fucking run out in the rain for miles then my son possibly wouldn’t even be here. They’re alive because of _you._ Hell, I’m alive because of _you._ You’ve been there when I’ve needed you the most and you never gave up then. I’ve watched you perform surgery for 16hrs straight and that individual now owns a business, right? Don you’re a doctor, not a goddamn miracle worker. You do what you can to help these people the best you can. Not everyone gets a chance to live but the lives you have saved are more than grateful for your contribution.”

Dante got up and moved so that he was in front of her.

“Don’t give up. Don’t let your dream die.”

“Those babies died. Those devils died. They all fucking died! And it’s _my_ fault!” Donna’s frustration lead her to getting a bit violent and she ended shoving him.

“ _No_ one fucking gets it! You people don’t know what’s it like to spend hours fighting for someone’s life just for them to fucking still die….”

“I don’t know what it’s like to fight for someone’s life?? Where in the fuck do you think I was when _*name*_ was sick?? Out busting my ass to get a damn plant so _you_ could save her! Don don’t come at me about losing people. You’re not the only one who’s lost people. Difference is you’ve never lost anyone close to you. Those patients will leave here and live their damn lives whether you saved them or not. You’re their _doctor_ it’s your job to save them; get over it! _You_ have no idea what’s it like to lose people…”

The amount of emotions between the two could light a fire. Dante felt for Donna but at the same time he couldn’t understand the emotional attachment she chose to have with each patient. He felt like she would have accepted by now that she couldn’t save everyone, and he didn’t mean it in a negative way for her to ‘ _Get over it'_ but he wasn’t in the best of moods himself. His plate also was running over and it kind of pissed him off to be shoved when only he was trying to help.

“I watched my family fall apart…My brother; he needed me, but he had to learn the hard way. You think that never upset me not knowing whether or not he was alright? You have _no_ idea what hurt feels like.”

“These people need me; they count on me. Some of them live here and if I’m not here then this place goes to hell.” Donna looked down at her feet.

“So why ya tryna run away? Why let all those people down now? Who’s gonna keep all those kids alive? Who’s gonna keep _my_ son alive??”

Donna just remained silent, but Dante wasn’t having it.

He scoffed and chuckled, “How pathetic, and here I thought you were some top notch hero but you’re just a scared little girl. I don’t even know why you’re wearing that badge. _Real_ doctors don’t stop when they lose a patient, they save the next several, but I see—”

The sound of palm to skin echoed down the alley as Donna’s true nature emerged.

“Shut your goddamn mouth! You think you’re so fucking tough, Dante. Well guess what!? You’re just as fucking weak as any other human and that includes your _‘little girl’”_

Now this earned a gun being shoved in her face, but this time Donna didn’t care.

“Oh so now you’re gonna shoot me? For fucking what!?”

“I don’t care how you feel about me, but you don’t speak about her. She did _nothing_ to you and quite frankly I let a lot of shit go over the years with you but now I’m starting to think that I should just end you already.” This time a bullet did connect with Donna’s head but luckily for her it didn’t take her down.

But by now the two were fully fighting each other due to frustration.

“Fuck you, Dante!” Donna struggled as he held her down on the ground. He had his knee in her lower back and her head in the dirt.

Your demon daddy was tough but not even he could keep her off her feet. The two continued to wrestle until one of the staff members ran out and broke them apart.

You’re probably thinking “ _How could he hit a girl!?”_ well Donna may have been a woman, but she was also a goddamn demon, a powerful demon at that if she could go blow for blow with your demon daddy. Donna could definitely take a punch, but she could also dish them out.

“Why are you two fighting!?”

“Because he's a jackass!” Donna spat out blood.

Dante just laughed and shook his head, “You got one hell of a right hook, I’ll give you that.” He wiggled his jaw around. “Feel better now?”

“You fought me on purpose!?”

“Fighting always helps me to let off steam, you willingly wouldn’t have done it, so I had to force it out of ya.”

Donna sighed and looked at her staff, “Everything’s fine. Go back inside.” She then turned to Dante, “I really hate you—you ass!”

“Yeah, yeah. I felt you grope me, shut up.”

“Look, I’m sorry about this. You’re not weak and your girlfriend isn’t either. Any woman who can deal with you _has_ to be strong. I’m just tired, Dante. I love my job, but I need a break. I gave one patient water four times because I forgot if I did or not.” Donna chuckled.

“I get it. Why not go on a vacation?”

“Who’s gonna take care of these people? No one here has enough medical training to service my patients.” Donna sighed. “My mom could though… she’s the one who got me this place. She knew about my dream and she helped me out to get this building.”

“Maybe she can help you again?” Dante shrugged.

“I doubt it.” Donna went to him and cleaned up the scratch she landed on his cheek. She had some pretty sharp claws and it felt like he’d been cut by a knife. “Sorry… Don’t tell your girl we fought…”

“No, yeah it’ll be our little secret that we tried to kill each other—of course I’m not gonna tell her that. She’ll try to fight you then I’m gonna have to allow it because it’s only right I see a little tit action and—”

“What in the world is wrong with you?” Donna laughed and shook her head. “You’re something else. Anyways, I wish I could take a vacation, but I just can’t right now.”

“You’ll get one, Don.” Dante brought her into an embrace and squeezed her rather roughly since he knew she was sore.

“I need one. You tried to rip my hair out!”

“I barely touched you.” He rolled his eyes, “You should let the desk girl tug at it more often, you’ll find new things out about yourself.” A grin spread across your demon daddy’s face since he’d himself discovered that he had a bit of a naughtier side than he thought.

“Wha—”

“Everyone knows you and her do things, it’s quite obvious and who am I to judge?”

“I guess so.” Donna shrugged, “She’s so sweet, but I can’t be with her.”

“You do some terrible things but since you own this place I guess why the hell not break the rules?” Dante went back inside with her.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, let’s go see your small person so I can apologize and so she can ask me why we’re all beat up.”

“Remember, we got attacked by the wind.” Dante cleared his throat before entering your room.

*****

You were smarter than the average bear and weren’t too thrilled to find out that your demon daddy and Donna had fought but boy were you glad to be able to finally hold your son. Another few days had passed before she gave you the green light on interaction time with your boy and your demon daddy had to hold him since you couldn’t stop shaking and tearing up from the heartwarming moment.

Finally your life was one step closer to being complete and you couldn’t wait until you got to officially take Scyrus home.

“Now can you stop hating Donna?”

“Babe, I don’t hate her at all. She’s one of those people you have to handle firmly because she’s tough herself. She was having a bad day since she lost some patients, but I told her that she’s not fucking superman. She needs a break and I know just how to get her one.” Dante kept the cold pack up to his face under your request despite him not really needing it.

“What ya going to do, sir?”

“I’m gonna talk to her mom and try to convince her to watch over this place for a few days. It’s the least I can do for all that she’s done for me."

“well that’s so sweet of you, babe. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it, but if you two fight again then I’m killing the both of you.” You sighed and shook your head.

“I’m sorry. She said something about you, and I sort of just didn’t care what happen after. You think that kid is gonna make it?”

“You mean _our_ kid? Yes, I do believe Scy will pull through. I mean, he’s already doing fine outside the incubator.”

“Yeah, yeah you know what I meant. I’m just ready to take him home and finally sleep longer than a few hours.” Dante chuckled a bit.

“We’ll get through this, demon daddy. Things will get better for us; I just know they will. I’m here for you and I know that you’re here for me.” You took his hands and massaged your thumbs across the rugged surface.

“Of course I’m here for you, little girl.”

“Come on, wheel me around! It’s a beautiful day out.”

You still weren’t clear to walk around on your own just yet but at least you could spend time with your special person while your son got stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think those two were loooooong over due for a fight lol   
> but yay! our little devil baby is finally gonna get to start his life <3  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where your demon daddy helps you to get your confidence back ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


	32. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say you're pretty, baby girl; say it." Dante growled in your ear.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah a naughty chapter that some of you may or may not just have been waiting for ^_^ enjoy my dirty little birdies <3

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Dante poked his head in the bedroom from the closet where he was currently dressing.

Finally you two were back on a normal path in your life—Scyrus was doing great and so were you, but unfortunately getting him to nurse lately was becoming difficult. He was 2 ½ months and a bit fussy now that he was out of the hospital. Donna mentioned it was normal and it should eventually taper off soon.

Scyrus was a big baby though and surprised everyone since he was premature at birth. He now weighed 13 pounds and was 24 inches long. He was very attentive and loved snuggle time with his pa. Since they both shared the same anatomy, communicating through pheromones strengthened their bond.

"Your damn kid doesn't want feed and I don't have a pump and it feels like rocks are on my chest."

You pouted and tried to massage your engorged breast that were full of milk as you were whining and making uncomfortable noises on the bed.

"Hell, if he won't; I sure will." Dante smirked and went to you. "I'm thirsty."

Since you'd given birth and gotten out the hospital, your demon daddy couldn't keep his hands off of you. Partially because his natural instinct to care for his mate and offspring set in and also because the weight you'd gain slipped to all the right places.

It was a rough first month but being back home really allowed you two to unwind and show each other how much you cared again. You hadn’t told your mother just yet that her grandson was born but you planned to surprise her _and_ your father by stopping by for dinner… one day.

"No, Dante, the milk is for Scyrus."

"He's letting it go to waste! Come on, babe." He whined and pulled your top down.

The cool air didn't help, and your horny demon daddy wasn't either. You hadn’t done anything in quite some time, and you were definitely overdue to have your pretty parts played with.

"Just... Let me..." Dante very carefully took your delicate areola and nipple into his mouth and sucked.

You gasped and gripped his hair. Though it was a bit weird, Dante suckling milk from your breast was quite arousing and surprisingly brought relief to your soreness.

"Oh... Fuck."

Your demon daddy pulled away and swallowed. "Mm, that's actually not that bad. Though, I haven't had tit milk in my mouth since I was a little one." He laughed.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for the longest.”

You sighed and pulled the front of your top up. "No more. I'll just have to get a pump because I can't do this."

"Maybe he just wasn't hungry earlier?"

"Well if he doesn't eat when he wakes up, then something has to give."

"You have a whole mouth right here, babe." Dante pushed you back gently on the bed. "And we haven't done it in... Actually I don't even know." He kissed you and then your chest. "And he's asleep. So...."

"I'm tired." You pouted and moved from under him.

Dante let out a rough sigh. "Yeah, of course you are..."

"What's that supposed to me?" You fussed.

You didn't mean to be such a Debbie Downer, but your breast were so sore, and you hadn't had much sleep since you were still in the hospital. Without the additional help from all the nurses, being a mother was a bit tough.

"Nothing... Just you've been tired a lot lately... And then Scy gets all your attention... There's never none for your demon daddy."

Dante huffed like a child.

He missed when it was just you two, but he loved his son and was happy to have him. Even if it meant he'd have to sacrifice time with you. He was just relieved that you two were doing well again.

"I'm sorry, I missed you choking me as well." You sighed and looked yourself over in the mirror.

You weren't exactly petite anymore besides your height.

You tummy wasn't flat, and your thighs now touched. Your face was that of a mother's and your hair had lost its sheen and yet still Dante found you more than attractive.

"I look terrible. How could you even want to still touch me?" You had a disgusted look on your face.

Dante wrapped his arms around you and lifted your shirt, revealing the newly formed stretch marks on your tummy.

“Nothing has changed from before. You still get me excited.”

You whined and tried to back pedal away, but he stopped you from retreating.

"* _name_ *, stop it. You're beautiful. I don't care that you’ve gained weight. Hell, look at me; I'm old as shit and you still got pregnant."

You couldn't help but to giggle at your demon daddy's silliness.

"My point is, we all go through changes. I'm greying and wrinkling and you're just getting older and sexier. You have these marks because you carried our child for 7 ½ long exhausting months." Dante pulled your shirt off your body, so you were full exposed except your bra since your breast were like balloons full of cement.

"These don't define who you are. These don't make you a wonderful mother. This—" He placed his hand over your heart.

" _This_ is what makes you a mother. Your ability to keep going despite being drained. You’ve seen death twice but yet you’re still here with me. You get up at any time of the night and tend to that kid and you're a lot better at it than me. You gave birth in a damn museum while running from demons _and_ you actually killed a few of them. You’re a goddamn wonder woman."

Dante wrapped his other arm around you and squeezed you. "You still keep this place together; you still make sure everyone's eaten even if you haven't. You put us first and it's not fair that you don't get a break." He kissed your cheek and wiped your eyes since you began to cry.

Your body still wasn't back in order completely and your hormones on top of your demon daddy's sweet words had you feeling like a bowl of spun sugar.

"But you deserve one. You deserve the world actually. You're an amazing woman and mother to my son and I thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to be a father."

Dante kissed your shoulder and continued his pep-talk with you.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay home and let you get out and have time for yourself, but I got to keep money coming in. I know you're tired, baby girl." Dante kissed your cheek again.

"But don't think for a second that you still don't get me harder than a well done steak."

You burst into laughter and shook your head. "God, shut up. Please don't teach your son any of your dumb metaphors."

"Ah, your ass fell for them so—" Dante spun you around and held your face in his hands.

"Babe, you're gorgeous and I don't care if you're 700 pounds...Okay maybe there's a limit but you're beautiful, okay?" He kissed you.

"And I love you no matter what size you are."

You couldn't help but to smile.

"Dante..."

"I love your pretty eyes, and your soft hair; your skin is soft too." Dante dug his fingers in your sloppy ponytail.

"And your lips; I don't even have to tell you how I feel about those." He smirked and kissed you.

"And here—I like kissing you here, little girl."

Dante went down to your neck and placed delicate kisses there and moved onward.

"And these—" Carefully he took your bra down and sucked one of your nipples in his mouth.

You gasped and relaxed when you felt a rush of milk leave your breast.

It hurt since Dante had teeth, but it also felt good to be touched and have some of your pain alleviated.

You missed your demon daddy's touch and you wanted it more than anything at the moment.

You felt every bit of loved and it warmed you heart and lifted your spirits to have him comfort you in your postpartum depression stage.

Dante swallowed and flicked his tongue over your wet nipple. "Mm. I love doing that already." He went to your other breast, suckling gently and getting a mouth full of milk.

"Dante... Mmm y-yes." You took his hand off your hip and ushered it lower.

He pulled away gently and flicked his tongue across your other nipple as well while he rubbed you through your clothes.

"You know what else your demon daddy loves, baby girl?" Dante brought you back to the bed and laid you on your back.

"Hum?"

It was just something about your demon daddy sucking milk from you that was strangely arousing. Your son was asleep for the first time since you left the hospital for more than an hour, so you figured why not have some fun like old times.

"I love your little tummy. It's so soft and I think your stripes are gorgeous; little waves for my demon babies to swim in." Dante smirked and sucked a love bite on your stomach right above a stretch mark.

"That's just gross." You giggled and lifted your hips so he could remove your panties.

"And I love how fucking wet you get now."

"I can't help it. Sometimes my body just does it."

You blushed.

"It's been so long since your demon daddy played with your pretty parts, little girl. They're still just as lovely." Dante slipped his finger inside you and groaned at how surprisingly wet you already were.

"Damn, babe."

Unsure of how much time you two had before your son woke up, Dante stripped himself and moved so you had your legs up in the air; his hands supporting the back of your thick thighs.

"You're so goddamn pretty." He pushed inside you and you both gasped.

It'd been a while.

"So pretty."

"...No." You shut your eyes and turned your head not wanting to look at Dante admire you.

Despite him trying to lift your spirits; you still couldn't help but to feel horrible about your appearance now. Being sick so much stressed you out and it definitely showed. You were starting to look your age and if you father would have seen you then he definitely would have blamed it on your demon daddy.

You were still scared to reveal his grandson to him, but you couldn’t continue to run.

"Yes, say it. Say you're pretty." Dante gripped your thighs tighter and fucked you harder; your wetness echoing around your bedroom and matting down the soft curls at the base of his length.

"No, I'm not. I'm fat now." You sniffed and still refused to look at your demon daddy.

Dante wasn't too thrilled with your answer and he had a plan on how he was going to get his little girl's confidence back.

"Baby you are pretty. And I'm going to show you just how pretty you are." Dante pulled out of you and got out of bed and went over to the window next to the dresser.

"W-what are you doing?" You sat up and watched as he pushed the two sides open and allowed a nice breeze to come in.

The window in your room provided a gracious amount of sunlight and a perfect view whenever you’d take the dark black out curtains away. Dante preferred it with less light since he enjoyed his nap time in peace.

The pleasant wind that came in felt good against your skin and relaxed you even more since it didn’t hurt your breast anymore.

"Come here, little girl."

You hesitated at first but went to your demon daddy. "What are you doing?”

Dante grabbed you and pushed you over, so your head was out the window.

"Dan-"

"Shut up, now I'm going to tell you one more time, little girl. Say it, say you're pretty."

Having figured out what he had planned; fucking you in the window to let everyone see and hear you, your anxiety shot up, but you couldn't stop the moans that fell from your lips.

Dante fucked you hard; his hand gripping the back of your head while the other kept you bent over.

"Say you're pretty, baby girl; say it." Dante growled in your ear and pushed inside you hard.

"Fuck, n-no!" You moaned and spread your legs more.

Dante lifted your leg up; your knee now hanging out the window. "Say it."

A swat to your ass made you moan loud and grab the sore cheek, pulling it and spreading your sex so your demon daddy could slip deeper.

"Fuck, I’m p-pretty." You whispered.

You were so wet and turned on, getting fucked in the window was actually pretty hot.

"Louder." Dante groaned and let your hair go and placed both his hands on your hips.

"I'm pretty..." You moaned louder and gripped the window ledge as he thrust increased in pressure and speed.

"I can't hear you, little girl." Dante pulled out of you and moved so he was standing, and you were holding on to him in the window while he bounced you up and down.

"Fuck, Dante!" You gasped when he latched his mouth over your sore nipple, sucking as much milk out as he could.

"Say it, little girl. Say you're pretty." He held your hips and kept his balance while you worked yourself up and down.

"I'm pretty!!" You moaned. "I'm pretty! I'm pretty!!"

Dante smiled at you and kissed you hard, slowing his thrusts down. "Yes you are, baby. You're so pretty."

You had tears on your cheeks, and he wiped them away and kept you from moving your face from his.

"So pretty."

Dante's strokes were deep and well-aimed to keep you moaning out every time.

You'd forgotten you were hanging half way out the window for whomever to watch as your demon daddy made you feel beautiful and you couldn't stop crying and whispering that you were pretty.

You'd never had anyone who cared about you the way Dante did and you wondered how in the fuck did you get so lucky.

Your body shook hard with your orgasm and you held on to him so you wouldn't fall back.

"I hate you." You sniffed and laughed a bit.

You felt a bit ridiculous of how dramatic you were being for him to have to screw you in the window to make you feel better.

"I bet you do." Dante moved you to the bed and let you fall down roughly. "But that doesn't give you the right to put yourself down. You're gorgeous and I love you." He leaned over about to lay with you when a frustrated cry filled the hallway.

"Stay, I'll get him." Dante grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on before going across the hall to his son's room.

You sighed now content and a bit more confident than you were before.

*****

"Well hey there, fussy pants." He smiled and went to Scyrus's crib.

Scyrus kicked and fussed; his little tail thumping in frustration as well.

His eyes were circled in ruby rings and his temperature seemed to be up.

His inner devil was coming out and it made Dante a bit nervous.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry." He took his son back to you in hopes he'd breastfeed, so you'd be granted some more relief and he’d settle down.

You were sitting on the edge of the bed in your robe when the two came back in. Dante always handled him with the top most care and tenderness.

"Awe, my little gummy butt." You smiled and took your son once Dante handed him to you.

"He seems more... Upset than usual. Something's not right... Look."

Dante carefully pried open his son's eyes to show you how they resemblance his own whenever he would be in his demonic state. Scyrus’s cries always both warmed your heart and hurt it since sometimes you didn’t know how to help your boy.

Donna did inform you that Scyrus was a bit different. Unlike his father, the baby harvested more devil traits than mortal blood. Virtually making him a full demon if being classified.

"...You think we should take him to see her?" You were a bit concerned since he also wasn't eating as much as he should have been.

"Try to feed him." Dante suggested. “He could be hungry now. I know if I get too hungry then I get like this too.”

You nodded and opened your robe in hopes that your son would latch onto your nipple and not spit it out like he'd been doing.

Scyrus fussed but soon quiet down once the flow of your milk entered his little mouth.

"Yes! Finally!!" You sighed in relief as the pressure on your chest eased.

"I can take the other one if you want." Dante teased.

“No, shut up. I’m just happy he’s finally eating again on his own.”

Scyrus continued to feed, and his eyes slipped back into the same hue as yours. Though he didn't appear to be Dante's kid, it was no doubting that the infant had Sparda's genes.

The only distinctive trait of Dante's he had was a patch of white hair that nested right in the front of his hair.

The rest the same shade as yours. Scyrus had a few of your human traits and the rest were that of a demons; his mysterious tail, pointed ears and transitioning eyes.

There was definitely something unique about your son.

*****

A growing baby needs plenty of milk and love and that’s definitely what your little boy got as he finished nursing. Your son seemed happy now as his pa burped him and placed him down for tummy time.

“He’s so interesting. Don said we need to keep his tail moisturized though. Otherwise it can get dried out and fall off.” He said as he grabbed the bottle of baby oil.

Your demon daddy was great with learning how to care for his little boy and in fact he often left you flustered since you’d be so impressed with how dedicated to being a father he was.

“Well that would be painful.” You watched as your demon daddy carefully coated your son’s tail in a layer of the baby oil and then checked his diaper.

Baby was quite boring for the time being since the beginning of his motor skills would develop soon. It wasn’t much to do but poop, sleep, eat and love. Though most infants his age typically would have kept you up all night, Scyrus was actually sleeping for the most part which wasn’t bad considering whenever he _was_ woke, he was pretty alert of things around him.

He cried and fussed but he also yawned and sneezed. Which were all great signs that your gummy bear was growing up.

*****

“Well he should be alright for a while. Oh! Let’s get these tiny feets covered!” Dante left out the room briefly and returned with a pair of socks and a pacifier since Scyrus began sucking on his fingers.

Though your little devil left you worried at times, Donna mentioned the most important thing to look for to know if he’s absolutely off is him recognizing you or your demon daddy. He should have by now picked up on your faces and the sound of your voice.

Which luckily is what he currently was doing. Scyrus moved his little arms as he watched his pa talk. He had no idea what he was saying but he was quite interesting to watch, though he begun to get rather fussy abruptly.

“Hey, what’s the matter little boy? Daddy gets ugly after a while, huh?” You giggled as you picked your boy up.

“Pfft, I’m the reason why he’s adorable.” Dante rolled his eyes and stretched out on the bed. He watched as you twirled around the room humming the same whimsical turn you’d groove to when your son was still in the womb.

Scyrus loved bonding time but what he really enjoyed was the sound of your voice. It was soothing and if relaxed him as his fussing tapered off.

“You’re so pretty, little girl. You make a wonderful mother.” Dante too was busy admiring you as you took care of your parental duties.

“I look tired and run down.”

Scyrus simmered down enough so you returned him to his crib. You hit the switch on his mobile and he watched as it slowly twirled and played a delightful tune. The device left him happy and entertained.

“No, you look amazing. I mean, you can’t expect to look like a model _every_ day. I think you’re pretty since you don’t need make up and all that fancy jewelry and crap. You can look exactly like you do now and I bet if we go out then guys will still try to hit on you.” Dante met you in the hallway and brought you into a embrace.

“Who knew loving you could potentially nearly kill me.” You chuckled and intertwined your fingers with your demon daddy’s. You still hadn’t decided when you were going to reveal the big news to your parents, but you hope it would be soon.

“Dangerously in love, baby.”

“You’re such a dork.” You laughed and kissed the man you loved.

“Mm I love you, my pretty little princess.”

“I love you more, scary devil.” A warm smile lit up your face and the hallway as you remained embraced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well *clears throat* that's ONE way to get some relief lol ^_^  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you continue to take care of your son, get back into being your demon daddy's little girl and also get some unexpected visitors!  
> Thanks for reading!


	33. Parenting Done Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your demon daddy surprised everyone with how clingy he was to his son when he was born—it only being right since he was the one who delivered him. You and Donna honestly didn’t expect him to expel such robust emotions, but It was a stressful and a tough day and he’d never helped anyone through labor before, but he had to do something in order to save you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So first let me just say thank you all so much for your love for this story! It wasn't even supposed to turn into a story but it did and it's come so far. I can't believe it has over 300 kudos and 200+ comments and a buuuuunch of hits lol  
> You all are so awesome! 💜💜<3  
> However, it saddens me to inform you all that this lovely tale will be ending soon.😭 With only 10 chapters left, what will life bring for you and your little family?🤔
> 
> Read on to find out! :)
> 
> Enjoy!🤗

Scyrus was officially three months and active as ever. He improved so much from the first time he was born that you couldn’t even tell that he was premature.

He sat still like a big boy however the whole time his daddy gave him a bath and just beamed with joy when Dante dried him off and brushed his two toned hair. His little gummy smile became more frequent and bright and his eyes watched his daddy's every movement. He did however fuss about getting his tail oiled. It was sensitive and he didn’t like when you or your demon daddy would touch it.

You’d mentioned it to Donna, but she told you not to worry that it would go away over time and to only be concerned if it seems as though he’s in pain or there’s blood, puss, etc.

Dante watched him while you got the break you deserved. Somehow you managed to keep the shop in order, take care of Scyrus and your demon daddy for a few days since he wasn't feeling to well. You hadn't been to sleep and after a while your speech stopped making sense. So he was more than excited for bonding time with his son since they both shared the same anatomy in a way; Scyrus more demon than his pa.

Donna mentioned that it was important for you two to communicate with him—describe to him what you were doing and chat it up as much as you could. She recommended loving on him but also paying attention to his cries and his changing expressions. It was hard, you couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t but it was a relatively fun and exciting learning experience since you got to share it with the man you loved.

*****

"Hey there, buddy. You get to spend the rest of the day with daddy." Dante waved at his son and Scyrus just cooed and kicked his little feet.

He still wasn't able to sit up on his own just yet, but he seemed to take a liking to his pa's long locks. Scyrus reached his little hands up to Dante's face and whined.

Donna mentioned at 3 months he'll start learning to grab things and reach for them. Also, he would focus in on objects as well as begin to recognize faces—which he seemed to be doing at the moment.

"What's wrong, you want to make me go bald don't you?" Dante smiled and ruffled his greying hair on his son's bare tummy and face like a duster.

Scyrus smiled and kicked his legs, reaching for the strands every time Dante would rise back up.

"Gotta get your reflexes quicker." He continued to tease his son until finally Scyrus grabbed a handful and tugged it rather hard.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! You win, you win." Dante groaned and pried his tiny hands from his locks.

"You definitely will be strong, ha-ha."

Scyrus gave him a gummy, drooling smile and grabbed his feet. His tail was moving about too, and Dante still hadn't quite gotten use to him having one. Seeing it on the sonogram photo and then seeing it in person was a lot different. It reminded him of his nephew's unique arm, except Scyrus's tail was grey with splays and swirls of the same reddish-orange energy he himself had all over his body when he would be in his demonic state.

He wasn't denying that his son was his but seeing another unique being like his nephew with an interesting limb was astonishing. Especially since Scyrus had the potential to be both stronger than his pa and uncle and possibly grandpa as well. Stabbing himself in the gut with his own sword may have unlocked a new wave of power for your demon daddy, but it also evolved so much more.

"I still find it weird that you have that thing. I mean, your uncle has one, but this didn't come about until later. I wonder since he unlocked new power then if his next kid would be all super strong too?" Dante wonder aloud.

“Yours is cooler though.” He laughed a bit. “Like way cooler. He’s going to be so jealous of you!”

Donna said things wouldn't make sense, but genetics were to blame.

Dante's ears were normal, even when he transitioned into his demonic state, but his son's ears remained pointed, even while as a human. Dante's hair was white but Scyrus's was the same color as yours with a large patch that matched his pa’s. It wasn't very long but what little curls he did have remained white only in the front. He had your eyes and his daddy's smile.

"You look like your mom, kiddo; Just like her." Dante smiled and bopped his son's nose. "You're _her_ twin."

Your demon daddy surprised everyone with how clingy he was to his son when he was born—it only being right since he was the one who delivered him. You and Donna honestly didn’t expect him to expel such robust emotions, but It was a stressful and a tough day and he’d never helped anyone through labor before, but he had to do something in order to save you both.

*****

Dante continued to talk to his son and amuse him by transitioning to and from his demonic state to show him how it's done. Scyrus seemed to really be attracted to his pa's spiked chin and armored skin. He would get this puzzled look on his face and give off the same wave of pheromones his daddy would. They weren't nearly as strong, but it was definitely a bonding moment between the two.

He too would have both features once he got older or perhaps a more angelic appearance like his cousin; Dante's nephew Nero. Scyrus's little hands would lightly touch his pa's rough face and jerk back before he would begin his cooing. Dante couldn't understand him of course but he responded back as if he knew what he were saying with baby noises of his own.

“I can’t wait until you’re older and I can take you out and show you how to fight, though hopefully you won’t need to. I’ll be here to protect you, for as long as I can, and I’ll make sure you’re even safe after. It’s not every day I’m enthralled to wake up to a shitty diaper, but I’ve been enjoying our time together, kid. You make me happy…”

Scyrus just watched his papa and occasionally peered around at the world. It was so much to see and so many noises but his most favorite was his mom and dad’s voices.

*****

A few days from the shop was what you needed. You felt refreshed but you were more than ready to come home to your boys. Stress was claiming you and causing problems between your demon daddy and you—you two arguing quite a bit and ultimately not getting along. Donna recommended to take a break with her, since she herself could use one as well.

She herself wasn't a mother but she dealt with tons of patients who were stressed and in need of medication to help with their hectic lives. Instead of prescribing them something to numb the pain, she often directed them to take a few days away from it all and remember that they were still just one person and they couldn't do it all.

Talking with your demon daddy really helped her to lift her spirits again and she also made a mentally note to thank him for convincing her mother to watch the hospital while she was away.

*****

Dante was sound asleep with his son curled up on his chest; his little tail twitching from the echo of the floorboards creaking under your weight as you settled your things back in your room.

You didn't bother to wake either of them and instead you grabbed your camera and snapped a few photos.

Dante looked exhausted. He still had the burp cloth slung on his shoulder and Scyrus's bottle still tucked between his hand. His hair was a mess and his face long needed grooming.

You typically were completely mesmerized by your demon daddy's careless look but once you two became parents, sex was the furthest thing from your mind. Though _he_ loved to still tickle and tease your pretty parts.

Still, it was moments like the current one that you would need to help you through it all.

*****

"Aw, you tired daddy out." You smiled at your son who fluttered his eyes open. It was like looking in a time mirror; you looking at the baby version of you.

"Come here, cupcake." You carefully scooped your son up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you hungry? Or do you need a fresh diaper?" You turned Scyrus around and took a whiff of his bottom.

He didn't need a diaper change, but he was pretty hungry since he didn't care for his bottle. The nipple wasn't the same as yours and the only time he would drink from it was if he was starving. Scyrus whined and kicked his little legs and you quickly shushed him so he wouldn't wake Dante.

"Okay, okay. How about some fresh milk? Mommy needs it. I haven't nursed in two days." You unbuttoned your top and took your swollen breast out.

Your chest felt like cement and the first squirt of milk that drained felt like heaven. You just sighed and relaxed as your son ate. He too was happy to have your milk back. Dante would be woke to take care of your other boob later.

*****

Once Scyrus finished nursing and you burped him, you changed his diaper and sat him on his tummy to get his muscles stronger. Donna encouraged as much activity time with his as possible to help him get his coordination down.

"Hey, baby! Look here!" You held your hand in the air above Scyrus, waving at him to get him to look up.

Scyrus cooed and moved his little arms and feet and looked up towards your wiggling fingers.

He smiled at you and looked as if he was going to crawl but instead his wobbly little legs made him fall down. You smiled at the adorable attempt but ended up turning him back over on his back to play peekaboo. He seemed to enjoy the new activity because now your demon daddy was waking up from the wave of pheromones his son was giving off—happy pheromones that made his pa smile.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" You pouted.

"Hm? No.. no it's fine. I didn't even hear you come in. Was he awake?" Dante sat up and yawned.

"No, kind of but it's fine. How have you been?" You continued to talk to Scyrus, mocking his cooing and happy noises.

"We've been alright. He’s still fussy about getting his tail touched but he’s fine. How was your vacation?" Dante laughed a bit and made silly faces at his son who got excited when he seen his pa's bright blue eyes.

"I missed you guys. I enjoyed getting turned into massage putty but being thrown up on and loved on beats a spa any day." You smiled and shared a kiss with your demon daddy.

Being out with Donna was fun and all but being a mother made your day more than anything. Life was stressful but you wouldn't trade what you had for anything in the world. You'd always love Dante no matter how much you two argued. You knew it was only because you both were tired, and things were still hectic, but they would get better of course.

"Well, we certainly missed you." Dante sighed and moved closer to you and wrapped his arm around you; your son right in the middle.

"I'm glad to be back home."

"Did Don try to hump you?"

"No, Dante. Shut up. That only happened that one time because of your super powerful demon jizz was making me all crazy." You rolled your eyes and turned on your side to face your son.

"Daddy almost killed mommy, buddy. But he saved me—twice actually. He saved you too! He’s our superman"

"Ah… shut up." Dante blushed and sat up.

He still wasn't over the fact that you nearly died because of him and while he didn't have the realistic nightmares of slaughtering you anymore, he still had trouble falling asleep without seeing you in labor and his son needing his help to breathe.

Luckily taking care of Scyrus exhausted him enough to where he could just pass out and skip his dreams.

Dante picked his son up and Scyrus pushed down with his feet.

"Awe is he trying to stand?" You smiled and turned your attention to the two.

"He's been doing that since yesterday; his little wobbly legs." Dante laughed and kissed his cheek. "In due time, little buddy."

"Yeah, and then he won't sit the fuck down after he learns to walk. I'm so not ready."

You shook you head and dreaded once your son learned to move about on his own.

“Well we have some time before that happens so let’s just dread him crawling for now.” Dante smiled and fluffed his hair across Scyrus’s tummy.

“Don told me to keep an eye on him since ya know… _’He’s special’_ and she said that at any time anything can just go wrong so make sure he’s interactive.”

“Alright..” He sighed but smiled once he looked at his son who was happy to be with both his parents.

Scyrus could clear a storm.

*****

Since Scyrus was a premature case, Donna recommended that she seen him at least twice as much to ensure all was well with him. He was officially back for his four month checkup and seemed happier than ever.

"Hi my babies!" Donna beamed and gave you and your demon daddy a hug. "How's everyone?" She lead you all to your usual room and sat everyone down.

"Good, tired." You yawned.

"Definitely that." Dante nodded.

"Awe well it's expected. Oh! By the way, Dante you’re the fucking best! That vacation was absolutely perfect. I’m definitely going to keep you in mind when I get some free time. How's this little cutie?" Donna smiled at Scyrus and his little eyes lit up when he seen her.

He gave a whine and she picked him up and cradled him.

"Hey there, sweetie! How are you? You're growing I see. How about auntie Don takes your weight?" Donna let off a wave of pheromones that seemed to make your son happy and Dante rather upset.

You felt left out since you were the only one unable to understand what the essence meant but whatever it was caused Dante to jump up and hiss at her.

"Whoa, calm down big guy. I'm not going to hurt him; you know that." Donna shook her head and handed Scyrus to you and went to get the scale and everything ready.

"What was that about?" You looked at your demon daddy who seemed to be feral for a brief moment as his devil features retreated back beneath the surface.

"Males tend to become aggressive when others are around their young. Like any animal actually. They'll fight other males and sometimes females too, especially if they know that she's not the mother. So just be careful who picks him up." Donna gave Dante a dirty look and he just waved her off.

"Oh, like dogs and wolves..." You nodded and Dante sighed.

"No."

"Well, those are the two animals I know who go into heat and growl and want to fight each other for their babies or mates."

"I'm not some puppy dog."

"Obviously but give her a break. She doesn't know." Donna tried to take Scyrus from you, but Dante ended up grabbing him.

"No, I'll weigh him; let me do it."

She sighed and didn't try to argue with him. Instead she let him sit him on the little scale thing while she measured his height.

Scyrus weighed 12.3 pounds, a bit lighter than what he should have weighed but since he was premature so it was expected for him to have some weight issues.

"So what's he been doing?" Donna waved at him and Scyrus cooed and stuffed his hands in his mouth.

"A lot of that." You laughed and took his hand away. "Don't eat yourself, stinky baby."

"He loves conversation time. He out argues me and that's tough to do." Dante smiled at his son.

"Awe, that's great! Has he rolled over yet?"

"He's trying but he hasn't quite mastered it. He does lift his head up more though. He loves reaching for my hair." Dante mentioned.

"Mm well he's still developing for sure, but he is at a good weight. You're still producing a lot of milk..." Donna wrote some things down and checked your breast.

"Are you pumping as well? You're still so swollen."

"No, I um..."

You were a bit embarrassed to tell Donna you were producing for two since your demon daddy seemed to take a liking to your milk. When Scyrus wouldn't nurse for whatever reason, Dante was there to suckle every drop.

He found it extremely sexy but on top of it all, your milk was keeping _him_ healthy as well.

"Okay well I'm not sure why you're making so much milk, but you can always donate if things get out of control."

"No need." Dante kissed your cheek and Donna didn't need to hear the truth to know what was going on.

The look your demon daddy gave you let her know why you were producing so much.

Donna sighed and laughed a bit, "You know that's food for him, right? No wonder he’s not getting enough nutrients!"

"Don, do you have any idea how sexy it is to fuck her while she just has milk dripping all down her gorgeous breast?" Dante pulled your top down in the front.

"Look at them. So soft and suckable. Can I, little girl?" Of course your demon daddy didn't care if Donna was watching and if Scyrus wasn't in the room, he would have given her a full show of fucking you.

"Dante..." You blushed and fixed yourself. "Appointment time."

"That's why you ended up with the baby you have now." Donna shook her head at Dante and smiled at you. "Just be careful. Dante's mouth harvests a lot of germs and if he's feeding from you too, I can’t believe I’m saying this but just make sure he doesn't suck the same nipple as Scyrus."

You nodded and gave your demon daddy a stern look.

"So! I want you guys to get him more on his stomach so he can learn to turn over. Also, he doesn’t seem to have anything wrong with him but try to get him to nurse more, you wanna keep that weight up on him."

Donna wrote a list of things down for you two to view. "And I hope you're ready for less sleep. Scyrus will be waking up more since he's being more active. I'll say maybe by next month he could be ready for solid foods. Um, if he doesn’t nurse, bring him in."

"I don’t think he likes bottles.”

“And sometimes he doesn’t like my nipple either.” You added.

“Ah so he’s a picky boy. Okay, well if he stops eating all together, then please bring him in. Other than that he seems to be doing fine. His lungs are good, and his tail seems to be growing just fine. So I’ll see you guys in about two weeks!” Donna handed you a new folder of notes and tips and continued to talk with you two briefly about life.

*****

Dante waltzed around his office with his son on his shoulder. You'd just fed him and now he was in the process of being burped. Luckily for you he had quite the appetite and drained you nearly dry.

You just sat at your demon daddy's desk watching as he paced back and forward, taking care of his fatherly duties while you just drooled off to the side. Dante's hair was long, and he had it up in a sloppy ponytail that needed some work. His beard had enough length on it to where you could tug at it with your fingertips as well as the hairs on his chest. Your demon daddy definitely looked like a _daddy_ and his little girl needed some attention too.

"Mm how about you put _me_ to bed next, demon daddy?"

"Oh? You miss play time don't you, little girl?"

Once Scyrus was asleep, Dante placed him in his bassinet right beside his desk—answering phone calls and tending to his son when need be, and if a client didn't want to hear a screaming infant then they didn't really need his help to begin with.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to fit in that thing, buddy." He smiled and kissed his head before returning his attention to you.

"Come here, baby."

You moved to the front of Dante's desk where he was stationed, you kept glancing over to your son hoping he wouldn't wake up in the middle of you fooling around since that certainly wouldn't be fun.

"I miss play time. How you used to play with my pretty parts _all_ the time." You pouted and took his hand and lead him to the loveseat adjacent from his desk, "Let's play over here."

It’d been awhile since you two got physical but with your son on his way to sleep, now was the perfect time.

"I can make playtime a thing again, whenever Scy is asleep." Dante kissed you and sat next to you. "I interviewed you here... remember?" He smiled as he remembered the day you two met.

You sat right where you were currently, nervous as fuck and stuttering since you were being interrogated about your abilities despite Morrison's recommendations. Dante was serious and all about business and you would have thought he was an asshole if you weren't informed how he was about work prior.

Now you were the mother of his child and hopefully the love of his life since he was yours. You were beyond infatuated with Dante and you were forever grateful that he let you work beside him.

He trusted you and you never let him down. Ever.

You'd done so much for your partner. You even went to jail for him.

Of course he bailed you out; more like broke you out but if he had to do it again then you would.

"Yes. I'd like that very much, demon daddy." You smiled as Dante pushed you back and got on top of you.

"Me too. I need your hands on me." Dante pushed your shirt up and kissed your tummy.

You still weren't your fit self, but you managed to lose some of your baby weight. You still had stretch marks and wrinkly skin, but your demon daddy still thought you were irresistible.

"I wish I could look the way I did before..." You sighed and got self-conscious once your top was removed.

"Why? You're beautiful, baby. I don't care if you're not the same size you were. People grow all the time. Hell, I'm greying more every day. If anyone should be concerned with how they look then it should be me." Dante moved your hands from covering yourself and kissed them.

"Your outer appearance is not what I'm attracted to. I mean, yeah—you’re pretty and whatnot but I love you because of how committed to me you are. You're like the first female who has really just been about me. Everything you do is because of _me_." Dante took your hands in his and made you look at him.

"When I had nothing to eat and the lights were off, you were there. Robbing a fucking store just so we could eat. I didn't ask you to, you just did it. You did it because you were worried about me." Dante smiled and kissed your fingers.

"And we enjoyed that pizza that night—right on the front steps after you ran a whole two blocks with the cash drawer in hand."

You laughed as you remembered your sins you'd commit for your demon daddy.

You were a bit younger, so logics never crossed your mind. You were in the presence of an older man and you wanted to appear as tough as possible. So doing dumb shit was in your blood.

"Well, we had to eat somehow. Besides, I got one hell of a cardio that night."

"You mean how you tripped, fell and skinned your whole damn knee and I had to carry you back here?" Dante asked.

"With the cash drawer and pizza box still in hand." You smiled and pulled the holder that was restricting his long locks from flowing freely.

Dante's hair shrouded his face and you just pushed it back like his twin wore his.

"You're so handsome, Dante. I love you so much." You leaned up and met his lips.

"I'm so happy to be the mother of your child. Even if he's a little different; You're different and that's what I love."

"I do have an odd little family, huh? But you guys are the best. Annoying, but I'd kill for the both of you."

"Same." You grinned and relaxed as you watched Dante rid himself of his muscle shirt.

It was no point in wearing much around Scyrus since he liked to spit up on everything.

"I hope my dad warms up to his grandson. I know he knows you're not a bad guy..."

"Fuck him... I'm sorry. I just can't stand him. He's a shitty father regardless of if he doesn't like me. He abandoned you and thinks he has the right to say who you can be with." Dante shook his head and got off you briefly since Scyrus was fussy.

Poor thing just spat his pacifier out, so Dante popped it back in his mouth.

Donna mentioned that letting your son sleep with his pacifier would help reduce the risk of SIDS and also it would help keep his airway clear incase for some reason he couldn’t breathe. She was very helpful when it came to tips for Scyrus—her often giving a list of notes every checkup.

*****

"There ya go, bud." Dante kissed his son's forehead and went back to you.

"Where were we?"

"You were taking your pants off." You smiled and sat up, so Dante's crotch was parallel with your face.

" _You_ were taking my pants off." Dante watched as you slowly unlatched his belt and then popped the button of his pants out the respectable hole.

You kept eye contact the whole time and just lead on an innocent appearance.

"Can I taste you, demon daddy?" You licked your lips once you wiggled his pants down to his knees, his boxers stretched to keep his hardness concealed.

"Of course you can, little girl. But only if you say please." Dante left you in control, but he held your hands until you asked respectable.

"Can I please taste your delicious seed, demon daddy?" You smiled when he let your hands go.

"Fuck yes, you can."

"Yay, thank you, sir." You wiggled his boxers around until his length pushed through the little hole in the front.

Carefully you pulled out all of him and began your assault with your mouth. One hand held on to the base while the other massaged and palmed the dangling flesh underneath.

Dante had his hands behind his back while you wiggled your tongue around the head of his length. You gave it a few wet suckling kisses before it was right back down your throat.

"Mmm look at you go. You never forget how to please your demon daddy, little girl." He gathered a makeshift ponytail of your hair and began rocking in your mouth.

It was a bit weird having sex in the same room as your son, but you didn't want to be way downstairs while he was upstairs in case he would lose his binky or would poop and need to be changed. 

Still, you gave your demon daddy the best head he'd had in a while.

“That’s right, baby. Suck your demon daddy off.” Dante pulled out of your mouth and pushed your breast together and began fucking them.

This caused a rush if milk to rain all over his hard length as he held your head down so you could tease the tip.

“Such a good little slut. You like when I drink your milk, baby?” Your demon daddy picked you up for a moment and sucked a mouthful of your rich formula down.

“I love the way it tastes but how about you _milk_ me now?”

Again his hard length was slapping at the back of your throat while your hair got held in a tight ponytail. You were sure to be horsed later but you had a job to do and you couldn’t wait to gulp down as much of your demon daddy’s hot seed as you could.

"Ah, fuck. I'm gonna come, baby." Dante groaned and pulled out of your mouth, his seed splashing all over your bare chest and face.

"Mmm." You smiled and just enjoyed the shower you got—because that's definitely what it was once he stroked himself the rest of the way through his orgasm.

"Shit, sorry." Dante laughed and looked at your painted appearance.

Your eyes were closed and you highly resemblance a glazed donut. You were used to getting splattered on and you actually missed it. Your demon daddy’s seed was always warm, and it felt good on your skin oddly enough.

"Well, that certainly was a lot." You hummed as you licked what splashed on your lips off.

“And you took it all like the good girl that you are.” Dante kissed you and shoved his tongue in your mouth. He wasn’t a fan of sucking cock himself, but he _loved_ how turned on you got when he would help with feeding you his seed from his mouth to yours.

“Mm fuck you’re so nasty demon daddy.”

“Only for you, dear.”

Dante helped you to the restroom behind his desk where you cleaned your face and after, finished your love making there.

*****

You were up against the wall getting fucked in an awkward position, but you were pressed for time since you could hear your son fussing.

"Fuck, why does he choose to wake up now?" Dante groaned as he supported your weight and thrusted up into you.

He felt like he barely started things as soon as Scyrus began to whine and part of him remembered why he didn’t have kids prior in the first place.

"Shit, hurry up." You moaned and gripped his shoulders. Your legs were around his waist and your back was sore from constantly thumping the wall.

Surely something was broken on the other side with how hard you were getting screwed.

It was a bit tricky to do it standing but you managed somehow.

"I can't just rush it. You feel so good. I'm enjoying this."

"Scy is waking up." You tried to keep your voice down just in case your son wasn't woke just yet. He could have just been tossing and turning but you weren't sure.

"I know, just... give me—" Dante's movements stopped and he nearly dropped you as he pulled out of you and came again but this time all over your stomach.

“Damn it, stay here I’ll go check on him.” Your demon daddy was the cleanest out of you two and again Scyrus lost his pacifier.

“You just can’t hold on to this thing. I’ll tell ya what, how’s about I sit with you after my shower?”

Dante smiled as his son settled down once he had his pacifier back. He went to shower while you watched Scyrus and returned the favor while you got clean.

*****

A knock on the door made your demon daddy go to it and to his surprise it was Lady and Trish.

Lady just kind of looked at him and then backed out to see if she was in the right shop.

“You babysitting now?” She looked at Scyrus and then at Dante who was bouncing him in his arm.

“Not exactly.” He said as he let the girls in.

Both of the ladies looked around the office at all the baby items and then back to their friend. Your demon daddy had informed the girls that you’d had a baby, but he never told them by who.

They certainty were about to find the fuck out.

Lady looked around by his desk at the many sonogram photos behind it. She picked up the teddy bear in his bassinet and then looked to Dante with knitted brows.

“….I thought you said your roommate moved out…?”

“I did.”

Trish just watched how he rocked Scyrus and got him to quiet down and then how the baby beamed with smiles at his pa’s funny faces.

“You goofy little boy.” Dante smiled and pretend to eat his foot.

“And I thought you said _she_ had a baby..”

“Mhm."

Both Lady and Trish looked at each other and then back at Dante.

“I-I-I-Is that your b-b-baby?” Lady’s eyes were the size of flashlights as she looked from Scyrus to her friend.

“I’m not too sure a lot of women would let a stranger hold their baby.”

“Oh my God you had a baby!?” Trish squealed and grabbed Lady’s arm.

“What the hell!?” Lady wanted to shake him but luckily Scyrus was preventing that from happening.

“Calm down. Yes, this is my son.” Dante rubbed and patted his butt while he just occupied himself with his pacifier.

Scyrus still looked like you but now his patch of white hair was expanding, and his demonic ears were getting less pointed by the day. It appeared he was growing into his features now, but he did still have a tail.

The girls couldn’t even get together words since they were so shocked, and you just so happen to come down the stairs at the wrong time.

“Babe, I’m gonna try to find new bottles for Scyrus since—” You stopped on the last step and kind of just stood there unsure what to do since you’d never really had a conversation with the girls past introductions.

“That’s fine. He’s asleep right now, should I put him down for a nap and take advantage of this time to get some sleep as well?” Dante yawned and went over to the bassinet by his desk and placed his son in it.

“Um… hi ladies.” You waved shyly and went over to Dante.

“I cannot believe you had a kid and didn’t tell us!” Lady seemed upset about being left in the dark, but Trish just gave a smile and returned to why they were there in the first place.

“Well you only talk to me if it has something to do with money and you’ve been over here plenty of times and didn’t pay attention to the photos behind my desk.”

“I thought they were hers!” Lady shook her head and looked at you. She didn’t really think much of you but if Dante hired you then you must have been good with more than just a gun.

It was apparent you were definitely good to the man in more ways than one.

“Well yeah, they’re hers but they’re my copies. Well I guess it’s only right to introduce everybody. You’ve all met before but she’s my little lady and the mother of Scyrus. We had him about 4 months ago. Um, he was premature but he’s doing great now. The little guy has a tail like my brother.”

Both Lady and Trish just sat there with their mouths open in shock. They’d missed so much and felt completely left out of the loop.

“And honestly, I’m in love with her and want to focus on my family so I can’t help you two as much.” Dante pulled you to him and hugged you and kissed your cheek.

“What the hell did you do with, Dante?” Trish laughed and looked over Lady’s shoulder at you and your family.

“I just loved him like he should be loved. He’s so precious.” You smiled as you looked up at your man. You sincerely hoped Lady felt a bit of jealously for not being nicer to him.

Well congratulations you two, I guess we’ll have to go and bother Nero now.”

“You can’t just… _ugh_!” Lady didn’t seem too thrilled about the joyous moment and ended up storming out.

“She’s just mad since she for sure won’t get paid now.” Trish joked as she smiled at Scyrus before following her out the door. “Ring us when you’re free!”

You sighed once the front door was back shut, “See, I’m taking away from your life.”

“Eh, she’ll get over it and be right back here nagging me about a job and paying her but jokes on her, Trish is right. She won’t be getting her fees any time soon.” Dante laughed and shrugged.

“This little guy drains my pockets but as long as he’s okay then I’ll sacrifice a pizza or two.”

You just rolled your eyes and smiled. You couldn’t help but to be proud of your demon daddy for taking parenting seriously.

*****

Lady ended up back at the shop to apologize for overdoing from being left out of the loop. She actually wanted to sit and talk with you to find out if you were insane or not for falling for someone as stinky as your demon daddy.

She had everything she was going to say in mind but was soon lost for words when she entered and seen Dante asleep on the loveseat with his son tucked into the little cubbyhole in his arm.

He appeared exhausted and she went to drape a blanket over the pair, but she stopped in her tracks when a set of tiny eyes locked on her.

“Oh shit, um hi?” Lady whispered at your son.

Scyrus had never seen her before but she didn’t seem mean. He just watched her as she stood there frozen in place, unsure of what move to make next since she wasn’t sure of if he’d cry or not.

Dante wiggled around a bit but didn’t wake, however his movements upset his son and now a quivering bottom lip and glossy eyes were in order.

“Oh no, don’t cry. Um, here…” Lady grabbed the stuffed rabbit in his bassinet and tucked it next to him. She finished warming them both with the blanket and just sort of stood there watching Scyrus as he watched her.

He settled down once his pa stationed his movements and to Lady’s surprise, the tiny devil gave her a slight smile before yawning and fluttering his eyes shut. As an added measurement, his little binky with the mustache was given to him.

Of course Dante picked the item out.

You were on your way out the room when you saw the moment and instead of raising hell about another woman tending to your baby and man, you just smiled and slipped back into the bedroom.

It warmed your little heart that everything was going well, and you hoped for many more unforgettable moments for the future.

Lady blushed but left a note on your demon daddy’s desk before quietly leaving the shop, a soft spot in her heart now developed for her new little devil friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I love all the good vibes going and fluffiness! ^_^ <3  
> 💜💜  
> But I think Lady's reaction was the best!  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!💜
> 
> As I stated before, this work will be coming to an end soon but don't be sad! there's still so much left to happen and I think these next few chapters will have everyone needing a seatbelt lol. I'm warning you ahead of time!  
> But stay tuned for the next chapter where an old face makes an appearance!  
> 🤗  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	34. Who Would Have Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor stops by

The blaring UV rays from the sun casted various shadows from behind your black curtains and onto your walls making unique patterns. Your bedroom was warm and quiet except for the dull sound of the mechanics from the ceiling fan spinning and the soft snores from your demon daddy. Your legs woke first then gradually up your body stirred as well, all the way until your face distorted and your eyes fluttered open from sunlight creeping through them.

You yawned and blinked around once your eyesight adjusted to the tinted hue of your shared room. Your observed around until they landed on the bare back of your special person.

Dante was on his tummy with one arm tucked under the pillow while the other hung off the bed. He had his right leg copped up and bent at the knee while the other was virtually on your side. You never understood how the man didn't wake up sore from his insane ways he would sleep but they always made you giggle.

Other times he'd creep you out since he would watch you snooze. You’d wake up to two big blue orbs just admiring you and a still seemingly white toothy grin. He’d say it’s because you were the most beautiful at the time since you weren’t talking.

Carefully you moved so you could go relieve yourself in the restroom without disturbing Dante. He was a bit of a grouch if woken up and you didn’t feel like wanting to punch his eye out.

You felt good so you thought you'd surprise him with breakfast and keep Scyrus out of his hair for the day.

You used the toilet before brushing your teeth and hopping in the shower. Meanwhile, your demon daddy was still sound asleep but now he was conquering the bed right in the middle while he slept on his back.

He kept making disturbed facial expressions and meowing soft noises of discomfort. You watched him for a second but once he simmered down, you continued to get ready for the day. A few minutes passed and more noises left Dante's parted lips. A sheet of sweat coated his strong and hairy chest and you thought he was going through another heat, but your demon daddy was having another bad dream.

The baby monitor was still silent so that meant you still had time to get ready before you screaming baby woke for _his_ breakfast.

This bad dream was just like any other, but the only difference was Dante hadn’t had one in a while.

In this one you two were out on a romantic date, just like any other. However, you were still pregnant here and everything was going fine until you went to exit the restaurant.

The whole setting before made perfect sense but now that you were in the parking lot things took a turn when a mysterious hooded devil diverted you from the man. The beast got you by yourself where it chased you for miles and miles through a corn field until you collapsed from exhaustion. Dante searched for you everywhere, but he couldn't seem to locate you.

Frustration set in and he began to get upset. One, because he couldn't find you and two, things would have been easier if he could use his devil trigger to just take flight and spot you.

But something was preventing him to. He couldn't do anything really and he felt helpless until a scream had him running faster than his legs could carry him. Dante tripped and stumbled over stalks of corn and dirt until he spotted a clearing and the mysterious demon.

You backed away from the beast, terrified and out of breath and very slowly it reached into its dark cloaked attire and took out... _Rebellion_?

Dante's legs pushed him towards the devil, but he was mere seconds to late. He watched as the cloaked creature impaled you with his own sword right in front of him, killing you and his son. A deep sinister laugh left the figure as another thrust of the sword was made right through your heart.

The dream felt entirely too real and shouts and cries of agony could be heard from behind the bathroom door. Dante tossed and turned in his sleep something fierce and what woke him up completely was when the cloaked being removed his hood. The demon was himself, a grin plastered on his armored face.

His true nature had once again murdered you and he couldn't understand why.

Your demon daddy loved you so why were his dreams killing you?

You jumped on the bed shaking Dante awake or trying to at least. He was hysterical and fighting against you and he ended up accidentally scratching you with his claws. Cries that sounded to be in pain echoed from the wall; your son now upset.

You needed to check on him as well but getting Dante awake was first.

"Baby, wake up!" You pouted.

You had blood seeping through your top rapidly and while the whole thing felt like a thousand bee stings, your cuts were the furthest thing from your mind.

"Dante.." You pouted since he'd hurt himself too.

His demon relaxed back beneath the surface slowly and his pretty blue eyes fluttered open except they weren't as bright as they normally were.

" _*name*_ you're bleeding..!" Dante jumped up and grabbed at your shirt, but you stopped him.

"No, baby. It's okay; I'm okay..." You took his hands in yours and held them since he couldn't stop trembling, but you let them go once you no longer heard your son crying.

Scyrus fussed for you, more than likely saying _“Woman get over here and feed me!!_ ”

“Hey there, my little gummy bear. Are you awake because daddy had a bad dream?” You smiled as your boy settled down as you began nursing him.

“Let’s go check on him.”

*****

You re-entered your bedroom to find your demon daddy sitting up but with his eyes closed. He seemed a lot more calm and the scratches he once had were now fading away.

"You had another bad dream." You sighed and rocked around while Scyrus fed.

"I... I don’t why they keep happening. Come here." Dante sighed and held his arms open.

It was clear that your demon daddy needed some comfort so after you were done nursing, you let his pa burp him like he usually did. You two had a routine that you stuck to that worked out fine when your son would actually corporate.

While you held your special person, he held Scyrus and relaxed into your embrace. He was concerned about your injuries and didn't even notice he had any himself, his only focus being to help you.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, it’s just a few scratches but everyone is fine here.” You smiled at your son who was currently studying both his parents. He had a trained look on his face and his little nose kept twitching, it was obvious your gummy bear was focused on whatever he was trying to figure out.

You both looked odd—such bigger creatures but both of you had a warm and inviting atmosphere to you so being around you wasn’t so bad. Not to mention you carried food around in squishy bags.

"What's the matter? What are you dreaming about?"

Dante couldn't tell you it was you he was having nightmares about. He couldn’t reveal that he'd murdered you God knows how many times already. The guilt of him actually nearly killing you was still haunting him. So instead of telling you the truth, he lied like always to keep you from worrying or freaking out.

"Uh... my mom... I-I don't know. I guess I'm missing her again." Dante sighed. It wasn't all a lie, but it wasn't what had him up sweating like a hard worker in the sun.

"Aw. It's okay, baby. It's perfectly normal to still think about her. Anything I can do to help? Wanna go visit her? Talk to me. I'm here for you." You gave your demon daddy a weak smile and just pulled him closer to you.

Dante just clung to you like a child and didn't respond.

You let out a defeated breath but let him be. If he wouldn't open up to you then you would just show him that you were there for whenever he would be ready to.

Scyrus also seemed to be concern with his pa since now he had his attention all on him.

“Oh hey, buddy. I’m alright, no need for _you_ to worry about a thing. I wish you could have met your grandma—you too babe. You would have loved her.”

Dante shook his emotions out of his head and turned to his little family, “Thank you for always being here for me, little girl. You’re the best.”

“Of course! I’m here for you my love. Me and little gummy bear here, we love our demon daddy.”

You shared a sweet kiss together before you delivered the rest of your love to a very special boy.

*****

The day progressed with not much dialog between your demon daddy and you. He was quiet and didn't crack not one joke the whole time you went on your walk or went to lunch, but he did communicate when it came down to parenting for your son.

"Demon daddy?"

"Yes?" Dante squeezed your hand and stopped walking once you to got to the intersection. He was in charge of pushing the stroller that contained his happy baby.

Scyrus _loved_ to smile.

"Did I upset you?" You pouted and looked up at him. "I forgot to take my medicine..."

"No you didn't, little girl but you definitely need to take your medicine."

Donna prescribed you vitamins to help keep you healthy and also Scyrus since he nursed from you. She’d mentioned how some believe the placenta helps with aspects but since yours was basically shot to hell, she went with another method.

She also switched you to a lower dosage of the medication she had you on prior to you conceiving but what was important was making sure everything was safe for Scyrus.

“I will, sir. I was just worried about you.”

“I'm fine. Let’s just wrap up our walk, daddy has a job to look into.” Dante took your hand and crossed together.

You had an idea on how to get your demon daddy back on track, it was a risk taker, but you decided to go along with it since you were actually eager to do it.

He had one hell of a surprise waiting.

*****

Dante walked into the office under the impression he would be welcomed with hugs and kisses from his little girl and slobbery kisses and warm cuddles from his son but instead he was greeted by his dear twin brother, who just so happen to be holding his nephew.

“Ah, little brother.” Vergil had a surprisingly wide grin on his face because the look on his twin’s face could only be described as petrified.

“Demon Daddy! Look who I found!” You still embraced your _‘little girl'_ persona and whom better to show it off to than your ‘ _brother in law’_.

You’d thought it’d be a great idea for your demon daddy to spend time with his twin since it seemed like he was deprived of family time and also because you wanted to meet him; your son as well.

Vergil was pretty intimidating and at first he thought you were lying about being his brother’s special person but after taking a glance at his nephew he agreed to have some family time. You were so excited that you ended up talking his ears off the way whole back to the shop.

You told him nearly everything—how you and his twin met and how you fell in love with the man. You mentioned how your demon daddy went to hell and back to save you and apparently Vergil was surprised to hear how committed his twin was to you.

But nothing shocked him more than the adorable little devil with the red tail who couldn’t keep his tiny eyes off of him. Uncle smelled similar to pa and the pheromones he gave off were also identical.

To Scyrus, his uncle _was_ his pa and it would take until he could comprehend for him to understand that they weren’t the same person, but it was so cute to watch your little gummy bear smile and ease his fussing whenever Vergil held him.

Dante just stood there with his mind in ten totally different places. He didn’t know who to react to first and he ended up stepping back outside to ensure he was at the right shop.

“I’m so getting a spanking later.” You huffed.

Scyrus was intrigued by his uncle’s fingers; so intrigued that he decided that they were a lot more appetizing than his own.

“I believe it’s feeding time. Here, go to your mother.” Vergil carefully passed his nephew off to you so you could tend to his empty belly.

“Aw is my little devil hungry?” You cooed to your son as you went upstairs to feed him. Scyrus _loved_ to eat which was incredible since he was born a little early. Your little devil was a fighter, just like each member of his family.

Meanwhile, Vergil decided to go torment his twin—prepared to fight if Dante saw fit to it.

*****

“Wow.”

Was all Vergil could say as he found his twin out on the front steps of his shop. He had a cold look on his face and before he could even get another word out, Dante had his brother up against the brick wall with his forearm in his throat.

Vergil just laughed in amusement despite his airway being restricted.

“Whatcha doing here, Verge? Got bored with life already?”

“Actually, _*name*_ arranged this meeting. Said there was someone just dying to see me. I figured you missed me by now.” Vergil pushed his twin off and shook his head.

“My, I see you’ve been busy, ‘ _Demon Daddy’,_ Where’d you find this one? Daycare?”

Even his own twin was a bit taken back by the age gap between your demon daddy and you. He would have never thought he would be an uncle himself, and Vergil damn sure didn’t expect for his little brother to have _you_ around.

Though he wasn’t going to fuss about it. You were cute and surprisingly Vergil was quite happy to see his twin again and an even more bit excited that now there was a new addition to their family.

Times had definitely changed.

Dante rolled his eyes and chucked, “She’s 29, but how she found _you_ is a mystery.”

“You’ll have to discuss that with her. So, a son huh? Who would have thought. You know what this means, don’t you?”

“It means I have a chance at doing the right thing. I won’t fail _my_ son.” Dante didn’t really care how his brother took the comment; he meant what he said.

Scyrus would never wonder who his father was and if he loved him or not. Actually he already was having a hard time distinguishing who his pa was, so you felt for him. Poor thing would think he had two fathers.

Vergil just gave a closed mouth chuckle. “I would hope you wouldn’t.”

“Whatcha think about his tail?” Dante grinned. “Way cooler than yours!”

“Yet _you_ still don’t have one.”

“Dude, I have horns, I’m awesome enough.”

“If that helps you sleep at night.” Vergil just shook his head.

“This girl, how’d you two come about?” He'd heard it from you, but a male’s perspective was always different.

“Technically you never told me how _Nero_ came about so why should—”

Vergil just gave his twin a pressed look, more of a pleading look since he was just dying to know. He’d inform him later about his past, maybe.

“Well she wanted to work with me, and we ended up messing around. Things got serious and now here we are.” Dante shrugged. “As far as the name thing… eh it’s our thing, I guess.”

Vergil just nodded. “She’s enamored with you.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I really like her as well, bro. Weird to be in love but if mom and dad could do it then I don’t see why I can’t.”

“You plan to wed?”

“Um, I-I-I didn’t plan to… I didn’t even want to get serious, but she did and then I did and now I can’t be without her ass.” Dante laughed a bit at how you stressed him out, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

You also loved him unconditionally and that’s why he kept you around the most.

“I think you should.”

“You do? Why?”

“You love her, don’t you?” Vergil asked.

“Well yeah I do. She means everything to me. Her and Scyrus.” Dante shrugged and looked at his boots.

He’d thought about marrying you before but then again it was the furthest thing from his mind since you two were trying to get life back in order after delivering your son early and nearly spending two months in the hospital.

But things were calm for the moment and if they remained that way then it definitely would be a blessing.

“And you have a child, so why not just make it all complete?”

“I’ll think about it. Why didn’t you marry Nero’s mom!?”

“Different story for a different day, little brother.”

“You can’t keep doing that!” Dante complained.

“I can assume you’ll retire and lay low soon?”

“Well no but if you’re insinuating what I think you are then no… um you’re more than welcome to see him..” Dante kicked at a rock that was wedged in the mud in hopes it wouldn’t budge so it could continue to occupy his mind at the moment.

Of course it felt weird to be able to talk to his twin and not fight, though each were always ready in case the other decided to run their mouth.

“We’re family… ya know…”

“He’ll do fine without a father, Dante.” Vergil still was his same old self, though a lot _did_ change.

“Save it for another lifetime, but this one will be for my son.”

A soft but silent smirk was all he could come up with as he turned to go back inside. “As you wish, brother.” Vergil let the door shut behind him while he went to spend more time with his nephew.

*****

After mentally preparing himself not to yell at you, Dante offered to take your shift with watching Scyrus while you got some fresh air.

“Dante, you idiot! You can’t hold him like that.” Vergil shook his head and took his nephew from his pa. Apparently his fatherly duties finally got to be shown off as he demonstrated to his twin how to properly swaddle Scyrus.

“There. Now, put this hand here and that arm here.”

“You can teach me how to take care of _my_ kid but rip your kid’s arm off? Jeez and here I thought _I_ had a lot of love to give.” Dante grinned as he bounced his son in his arms.

“Quiet, you fool.” Vergil rolled his eyes and stood with his twin watching Scyrus get all droopy eyed.

The scene was absolutely heartwarming to watch the twins soften at the sight of their new little family member. They actually were all huddled up together and cooing to your gummy bear and you just couldn’t take any more of the cuteness and knocked on the window squealing.

“Oh my God! You two are so handsome and look at my little baby.”

You fished around in your pants pocket for the camera that you still had inside. You’d snagged one on the way to meet Vergil, but you’d forgotten you had it but what better time to remember it than the one now?

You rushed to snap the picture before the men realized how warming the moment was and dispersed. It was a certain level of manliness the two wanted to maintain but you’d already captured the love the two had for one another.

“Babe! Ugh!!” Dante put Scyrus down in his bassinet and was on his way to grab the camera from you, but the phone began to buzz and that saved you from perhaps a spanking.

While his twin attended to matters, Vergil slipped away to converse with you more.

*****

“So, you and my brother, huh?” Vergil stood with you outside on the front of the shop’s steps.

He’d offered you his coat but for some reason you just rather froze to death. Only your demon daddy’s coat would ever keep you warm.

“Yes. I really like your brother, like a lot. A lot, a lot. I love him. I love him so much.” You sighed dreamily.

Vergil just chuckled mildly, “Who would have thought that fool would find love.”

“Certainly no one and I sure wasn’t looking for it, but I found it and I’ve never been happier.”

You were proud to love your demon daddy despite all the negativity you received. You didn’t care to explain to anyone why Dante was perfect because it didn’t matter how they saw him.

You looked past all the bullshit and enjoyed the gentle creature he truly was.

“You don’t seem anything like him, though he did tell me you were a jack ass.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Vergil rolled his eyes and looked out in the direction you were.

In a field not far from the shop were two bunnies running freely and spreading cheer. You sighed and shook your head to erase your childhood memories of your father’s bullshit.

“I enjoyed meeting you. I was excited since it’s not often that you’re around. I know you and your brother have your situations, but I would really love if you two could come together as a family and help raise my son. He needs his uncle…and definitely his father.” You looked up at Vergil with tears in your eyes.

“I had a broken family growing up and now that I get to start my own I want to do the right thing. He has a tail and so do you so um.. I don’t know… maybe you two can bond over that? I just really want this whole thing to work out. I grew up barely knowing my father and now here he is trying to keep me away from your brother. It’s not fair but I want Scyrus to have a grandpa..” You tried to hold on to the water works but soon you were breaking down and being comforted by your demon daddy’s twin.

Vergil hesitated at first, but he patted your back while you cried on his arm.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to get all emotional on you, but I’ve been through a lot this year and I’m tired. I just want to rest honestly.”

“As a mother, you should get it. Take care of yourself and Dante shall do the rest.”

“Are you leaving now?” You sniffed and watched as Vergil adjusted his coat.

“Dante needs more parenting lessons.” He nodded before saying nothing more and heading off into the distance.

You weren’t sure what to gather from that response, but it seemed like you indeed would get to see Vergil again.

*****

“He’s not going to bite you, woman.” Dante rolled his eyes as he took a seat behind his desk.

Lady decided to pop back up since she sort of really wanted to see Scyrus again.

“Shut up! Give me time, jeez.” She looked down to her new friend who currently was on his tummy making conversation with stuffed bunny he wanted to grab.

Dante suggested she hold him, but she wasn’t exactly comfortable with such a task. She’d never really had a reason to hold a baby since she didn’t have one of her own but what made it even more difficult was the fact that _who’s_ baby it was.

“Little buddy, this here is a headache on legs. Hopefully you don’t get one.”

“Ugh! I don’t even know _how_ you have him!” Lady tapped her foot and looked elsewhere but her gaze was soon brought back to her tiny new friend who seemed to want her attention currently.

Scyrus kept making a fussy noise and also apparently alerting his pa that he wanted something. Dante didn’t understand at first but from the focal and intense eye contact he was having with Lady let him know that his son indeed wanted her to hold him.

“Here, it’s not hard.” The creaking of wood went off as he sat up in his chair and went around to where she was standing.

“He wants you to hold him.” Dante positioned her arms before scooping up his son and handing him to her. He was a bit nervous at first, but he trusted her enough not to growl at her like he did Donna.

Lady was nervous as shit and she tried her best not to show it but her whole face flushed when she picked him up.

Scyrus looked at her, his little mouth open and his tiny face making expressions since the usual feminine face he would gaze into didn’t have cool two-toned eyes.

 _“Aaa-gaag!!”_ Scyrus’s little babbles and coos left a fuzzy atmosphere around and Lady instantly smiled at her new friend trying to converse with her.

“I’ve assumed that—that means hello, since that’s how he always greets me whenever he wakes.” Dante laughed and put the burp cloth he had on her shoulder. “Unless you want an infant drool shower; I’d hang on to this.”

Lady made her own form of responses back to her new friend in which he gave her a gummy smile with giggles.

“He _is_ adorable. Look at you! You’re so small, and your tail is very unique.”

“Who do you think he gets his good looks from?” Dante smirked and grabbed at his chin, his brows jumping up quickly.

Lady scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Certainly not you.”

“Ah, shut it. But can you believe he has a tail? I’m still shocked. His doctor said it’s from when I unlocked the power of Rebellion. Apparently my system got all upgraded or some shit—I don’t know but she said more than likely that’s why this little guy is the way he is.”

“Well at least he’s doing good, right? Didn’t you say he was born early…?” Lady enjoyed holding Scyrus, but he still didn’t know her enough to want to stay in her arms and as a result he let his papa know that he wanted him to snuggle him instead.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He has a few breathing issues, but he gets treatments for it. Um, other than that he’s a shit storm… literally. This kid has no pause button back there.” Dante and Lady both chuckled warmly and continued to chat about when his life took a detour to family Ville.

*****

“—Yeah, next thing I knew, I had a babe and a kid in my life.”

Your demon daddy didn’t mind sharing how you two came about, he just left out the part where you get bent over and spanked and also the part about you being his spoiled little girl who loved when her older _real_ man played with her pretty parts.

That life was private despite you two still embracing certain aspects of it out in public; only just enough to let others know that you were spoken for.

“Good thing I never stayed here with you.” Lady said as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza you’d picked up.

You wanted to get out of the house, but you also were on a timer since your demon daddy didn’t like you leaving on your own. He’d allowed you to go pick the pizza up, but he gave you 6 minutes to return. If you weren’t back by then or beforehand then both his pistols would already be out while he figured out what the delay was later.

Of course Dante trusted you, he just didn’t trust anyone else. The pizza shop was right down the block so it shouldn’t have taken an extensive amount of time for you to make it back so if you were taking longer than that meant something could have happened and that was the last thing that he wanted.

“Trust me, my bed would have been just as warm without you. Possibly even warmer since I’d get to keep my blanket, you suck at sharing!”

“ _I_ suck at sharing!?” Lady slammed her hand down on the desk but not enough to disrupt Scyrus’s nap.

“Um, yes! That’s what I said you beastly woman. You take and take and never give.” Dante grinned since she now had a flustered look on her face.

“I just gave you a heads up on a possible job and _I’m_ the selfish one?? You kept this little guy a secret.” Lady threw her half eaten crust at her friend and he just laughed and tossed it back at her.

“I figured you’d like to be surprised.”

The two continued to just banter with one another until you poked your head over the balcony.

“Demon da—Dante, can you come here for a second?” You shook your head at you mistaken choice of words.

Dante preferred that what you two did in private remain that way, even though Vergil knew about it; that was his brother so _of course_ he would be the _first_ to hear about it, but your demon daddy didn’t care to hear the girls opinion on the matter.

“Okay, watch my kid for me.” He jumped up before Lady had a chance to even respond, leaving her downstairs to watch the infant.

“Ugh, Dante!” Lady sighed but sat at his desk, occasionally glancing over to Scyrus hoping he wouldn’t wake.

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Vergil! ^_^ Family moments are always nice.  
> What did you think?   
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> The next chapter I am very excited for lol and I hope you all are too!   
> Thanks for reading!


	35. Questionable Advances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I've been ready to post this chapter for the longest lol It actually was originally supposed to be of its own story but I ended up adding it to this one. Also if you've ever notice that some of my works seem like the same it's because ill come up with an idea for one story but like say that the chapter doesn't fit, so ill end up redoing it and adding it to another story and it some times makes them seem like the same story? lol does that even make sense?
> 
> Anyways! This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope that you guys enjoy it too ^_^

‘ _The last place you would have thought to find your demon daddy would have been in a strip club; a male strip club at that. At first, you thought maybe he’d gone curious and went to do some exploring about himself, but then again there was no way. Your demon daddy **loved** kitty cat. _

_So you followed him, but what puzzled you when you entered the place was when he disappeared. You lagged around for a bit to see if you could spot him but the only thing around you was oily guys and horny women getting lap dances and stuffing dollars in places._

_You were sure it was Dante you’d seen but you may have been overthinking things since you rarely got more than five hours of sleep._

_You could have been hallucinating._

_You looked around once more before you turned to leave. However, a group of pretty women stopped you as they went wild with screams and squeals._

_Curiosity sparked you since they all seemed to be excited, so you went over to the stage where they were emptying their pocketbooks and soaking the floor with slick. You pushed your way to the front of the crowd just to have your jaw drop to the floor._

_“Oh…my…g-god….” Your pupils dilated._

_The sight you seen was one you weren’t ready for and you ended up needing to take a seat before you blacked out._

_There dancing around in just a loose towel was your special person; all shiny and slicked up, muscles all tight and flexed and his hair was back—after he **pushed** it back. _

_The women seemed to favor him highly and they nearly all melted when he smirked and winked at them—their paws on every inch of silky pale skin they could reach._

_You couldn’t speak and you nearly fell down as you turned to leave. The only thing you could do was go back to Donna’s and tell her the news.’_

*****

Your life seemed to be going around in the same circle it had been for a while—you always at the shop alone with your son most nights while your demon daddy went out on _jobs_.

Things got lonely but you knew that there was money to be made so you disregarded it. However, you did end up spending a lot of time with Donna since you needed help with Scyrus.

“I dunno, Don. I miss going out on jobs.” You said as you bounced your son on your leg.

Scyrus was five months and just as smart as ever. He could now roll over on his own and he’d even taking a liking to sitting up—with your help and support of course. He still would fall over, but he would get the hang of it soon.

You had to remove your collar since he seem to like grabbing at it and pulling it off your neck constantly. He also became quite the chatter box, his favorite words _ahh_ and _ngh_.

He even began eating things like apples sauce, but only tiny portions to test out where he was.

His white patch in his hair was spreading and his little eyes seemed to appear blue at times. Scyrus was looking more like Dante every day now.

He definitely had his pa's smile, even if he was all drooly gums—no teeth.

“I know, dear but gummy bear here can’t have both mommy and daddy out fighting.” She smiled at Scyrus.

“Aw, I know. I wouldn’t last out there anyways; I’d be too worried about my Scy.” You tickled his foot and he did that little happy scream and attacked his hands to his face.

He was frustrated since you put mittens on him because his claws—literally claws would cut his little face up. Donna said she’d cut them once he got a bit older, however.

Scyrus’s tail would thump every time Dante or you would call his name—him being used to hearing it and enjoying it especially when it was meal time. He liked to pick things up and try to throw them whenever he had the chance.

A busy little devil he was.

“He’d be in good hands, but I understand! He’s just the cutest. How’s Dante?” Donna asked since she hadn’t heard from him.

“Um, I don’t see him much. He’s always gone at night and I never see him really until in the morning.” You sighed and let your son hold your fingers since he couldn’t chew on his own.

It was getting close to teething time and you dreaded every moment of it.

Dante wasn’t around much again; always having at least two jobs a night now. Money wasn’t an issue for the moment, but family time definitely was.

“Well is he still taking care of Scy?”

“Yeah, he still does but we get lonely at night. I hate being there by myself and I ask him why not just find jobs in the day time and he says Morrison only brings him night ones.”

Donna pouted at the discouraged tone in your voice. It was obvious you were missing your demon daddy and there was something she wished she could do about it.

“Maybe sit him down and talk to him? I mean, surely he will understand that you miss him.”

“I have. He just says someone has to keep the shop running… I regret so much I—”

“Shut the hell up! If you weren’t holding Scyrus, I’d punch you. Don’t you dare say you regret anything. You love that man and he loves you!” Donna’s skin simmered pink and her eyes darkened.

She adored the mortal/devil relationship you had, and she continuously rooted for you both since you were going against all odds and proving that two totally different beings can love.

So to hear you say you were having second thoughts about your love upset her. Everyone had disagreements and she didn’t want you giving up just because things got tough again.

You didn’t respond verbally but you nodded. Scyrus just looked around the office, taking in different places and atmospheres.

“Look, I’m sorry but I really love you guys. You make me so happy. Love is the best drug we can give one another. If you want, ill talk to Dante and see what’s going on with him—”

“No, it’s fine. Um, I’ll talk to him and see what’s going on.”

Donna sighed but nodded. She continued to just talk with you about life and helpful tips about how to care for Scyrus.

“Oo guess what I did!?”

“I have no idea but you’re excited so it must be good.” You smiled as your son looked surprised to see his reflection from the mirror.

You cooed and made the funniest faces as he tried to figure out what in the world he was looking into. Watching his reflection giggle and smile just made him do it even more and you and Donna just soaked up all the cuteness.

“I saved three babies yesterday! And I was able to discharge four patients.” She had a huge smile on her face and a wave of relief.

You were proud of Donna for bouncing back even after wanting to give up and you reminded her that just because she lost other patients didn’t mean she couldn’t beat the ratio and save twice as many. She’d mentioned how the NICU was clearing out slowly and all the precious babies that were left were now off to grow up big and strong.

“Congratulations! Dante would be so proud of you. I’m glad you’re back to your old self again. You’re a wonderful doctor, Don and I thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me and my family.”

“Of course, dear! When Dante first brought you to me; that was the first time I’d seen him in years. We fell off after being so close! I figured maybe he just didn’t need my help anymore, so he turned me away, but I saw why he’d turned into such a stranger! _You_ came into his life.” Donna smiled.

“I thought it was a joke but after he nearly killed me I saw that he really cared about you. He _never_ blabbed about a female the way he went on about you before. I was jealous—not gonna lie but now I just adore you two so much!”

“We really appreciate your help. You’re an outstanding doctor.”

“Oh shucks.” Donna blushed. “Thank you. I also want you to know that I’m here for you during this whole _abandoning_ nonsense.”

“Thanks, Don.” You sighed and turned your attention to your goofy gummy bear.

*****

You ended up at the water fountain when you overheard two women whispering about something. You couldn’t make out their conversation exactly but the part about _‘isn’t that her?'_ stuck out to you very clearly.

You figured you gained a reputation around the hospital since you were the human mother of a devil and your kind normal wasn’t welcome there.

You didn’t make a scene like you wanted and instead you went back to Donna’s office to get your son.

“Well, Don. I’m going to head home before it gets late. Plus, I have to catch Dante before he disappears for the night.”

“Alright, dear. Um, I can watch him if you want? That way… you two can spend time together?” Donna offered and picked Scyrus up.

He whined briefly before he relaxed in her arms.

“…Okay but just for a little while. Um… just call me if anything..” You chewed your lip and looked at your son who had heavy eyes.

“Of course, dear. I’ll get some pictures of him for ya.” Donna smiled and waved at him.

Scyrus reached for her fingers and she tickled his tummy in return.

You stood there for a second unsure what you wanted to do with yourself since all you knew now was how to be a mother.

“Go on! It’s okay.” Donna chuckled and gave Scyrus his pacifier.

Some alone time with your demon daddy _did_ sound like a good idea.

“Okay.. bye, cupcake.” You kissed your son’s hair before lagging around an additional 30 minutes.

Eventually you pried yourself away and made it back to the shop before Dante went out for the night.

*****

“Where’s my son?” Dante stopped you before you could even get through the front door. He ended up beating you home but didn’t seem to happy when he didn’t see you or his son there.

“He's with Donna. She’s watching him so we could spend time together…”

You didn’t make eye contact with your demon daddy and you sounded a bit defeated. He didn’t let you walk around him though, and his hands grabbed your shoulders pretty harshly.

“You could have told me before you left. I haven’t seen him all day, _*name*_.”

“Well, if you would stay home at night instead of going out on jobs, then maybe you would see your family and spend time with us.” You pushed past Dante and made your way upstairs.

You weren’t in the mood to talk to him or even look at him. The way things were looking seemed like your childhood would surface all over again. Plus you had a lot of thinking time on the way back home and suddenly you _didn’t_ feel like spending time with your demon daddy. Surely he hadn’t broke his promise to you about leaving you alone but never say never.

The heavy sound of boots knocking the ground and your bedroom door being shoved open startled you as you dug around in the dresser for a change of clothes.

“Excuse me? I freakin take care of you and our son and that’s how you feel? Like I don’t spend time with my family??”

“You don’t, Dante…” You sighed and pulled your shirt from your head.

“You rather make money. Which is fine and everything but damnit! I miss you. Scy misses you… we get lonely at night.”

“I’m sorry, little girl. You know I would never abandon you. I love you and ill make it up to you tonight then.” Dante took your hands into his and pulled you to him.

“I just want to ensure that you guys have no worries. I don’t want you to feel like you need anyone else’s help but mine. I’m the man here so that means I take care of you. I’ll stay inside tonight; whatever you want to do.”

You looked up into his pretty blue eyes, “Okay, demon daddy.”

Maybe time alone _was_ what you two needed after all.

*****

Dante kept his word about spending the night together. However, he _didn’t_ keep his word about staying inside.

You went out to dinner and then had a long walk and lots of talk time about how you were feeling about the whole situation you had going on.

You told Dante how you felt lonely and that you wished that he stayed inside more. He’d been missing out on important moments in his son’s life like how he would try to sit up on his own for more than 8 seconds. It wasn’t much but it was a constant reminder that your little boy wasn’t so little anymore.

You stressed to your demon daddy how you also didn’t feel safe being alone and he told you that money had to be made and that he was sorry for not being around as much as he should have been, but you knew how to protect and defend so if a situation were to arise then he expected you to act accordingly.

Dante didn’t mean to come off as an ‘ _asshole'_ but you were a mother, not disabled. He fell in love with more than just your kind soul and kick ass personality. Your demon daddy also couldn’t get over how cute you looked attempting to keep up with him, but it was even hotter watching you beat demon ass too. You were a tough little thing—one helluva fighter and he wanted nothing more than for you to continue you to be that despite being a mother.

You still had to protect what was yours even if your technically partner was not around. You were expected to ‘ _hold things down'_ until Dante could get to you.

Despite Donna not charging you at first for your hospital stays, Scyrus’s oxygen treatments were quite expensive so a new bill had been added to the mix. It cost to keep her clinic open and running so she had to do what she had to do in order to cover _her_ bills. She didn’t want to, but she had no choice anymore and this caused a grave need to keep money flowing.

Dante had to keep his boy healthy and to keep his shop running so he _could_ keep his son there. The air had to always work and running hot water was always needed. On top of child-proofing everything and add ons; your demon daddy needed a 9-5 to take care of all the expenses. You wanted to help but you had no one to watch your son. Donna was a doctor, not a babysitter but she didn’t mind looking over him in her free time.

However, she still had a job to do so that left her unavailable. Your parents or mother rather still hadn’t been notified about her grandson’s arrival, so she also wasn’t a candidate. Scyrus’s uncle Vergil wasn’t an option and neither were Trish and Lady which left the only two people who _should_ have been watching your son—you and your demon daddy.

He promised you family time, but It was constant excuses whenever he couldn’t make it. You accepted them though because you loved your demon daddy. Surely your son wasn’t _that_ expensive? But then you factored in all the other expenses you had, and things started to make sense of why the man worked and worked and worked. So in the end you were forever grateful that you had a man like Dante in your life.

No way some young guy would put so much effort into his family. Some definitely would but not the guys you attracted. You would have been lucky to get a younger guy like your demon daddy but then you wouldn’t have had the opportunity to experience the company of Dante the way you’d have. It was just something about the man that left you speechless and having to be reminded to breathe.

You were hurting yourself tolerating the bullshit your father and so many others warned you about, but you wouldn’t give up. You wouldn’t let the flame of your love die. No one said parenthood would be easy but if your little gummy bear could continue to prove that preemies had a fighting chance then you wouldn’t give up on your demon daddy despite him being absent.

*****

You two ended up back at the shop and had a nice shower together, but not before you made love on his desk… and the balcony in which you nearly fell off of.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Dante laughed and massaged your shoulder since you ended up hitting it on the railing.

“Yes. It’s been a while since we’ve done it. I love you, babe.”

“Mm, I love you more, little girl.” He yawned and wrapped himself around you.

“I hope Scy is okay with, Donna. She’s going to teach him how to strengthen his tail… he can’t lift it, she said he may be just a slow learner with that.”

Even though Scyrus would wiggle his tail whenever he was excited, he couldn’t exactly pick it up just yet. According to Donna he should have at least been able to curl it up by now—his motor skills developing at the same time as his arms, and legs but him being born early could have had something to do with it.

“I can’t teach him, my brother could though. Um, has he started to teethe yet?” Dante felt terrible that he had to ask you that question since he should have known but since he hadn’t been around other than watching him periodically through out the day, he had no idea what was going on with him at night.

He couldn’t let his family down though by being broke and not having anything. He couldn’t let _you_ down.

“He’s getting there. He likes to gum on his hands. You should see him sometimes…”

“Tomorrow—ill take you two out to breakfast and we can do whatever you want after. Yeah?” Dante combed your hair out your face.

“Okay.” You nodded and snuggled in your demon daddy’s chest.

“You know I love you right, little girl?”

“Yes. I’m still lost of when life took a turn. I love everything that’s been going on but it’s crazy to think just a year ago we were fighting our way off an island surrounded by mutant warthogs.” You smiled.

“Oh God. We said we’d never remember that. That was the absolute worst job. We didn’t even get a full check for that crap." Dante fluffed his pillow and plopped his head down as he thought back to the mission you’d brought up.

It was around the time you two barely started hunting together but it was also the start of your friendship. It was a tough quest, but you and your demon daddy made the journey less stressful by getting to know each other.

“That was the first sign of you not being shit.” You laughed and nudged him.

“I should have left your little ass for bait!” Dante put your pillow over your face and you just continued your giggles while you and your demon daddy spent time together.

*****

Your bladder woke you up in the middle of the night and also the fact that you weren’t warm anymore since Dante wasn’t in bed. You could see his shadow digging around in the closet, so you pushed the blanket off and sat up.

“Dante?” You rubbed at your dry and tired eyes and stretched your stiff limbs.

They popped in satisfaction and you hummed your approval.

“Hey, go back to sleep my love. I gotta run out on a job. Morrison called…”

“B-but… you said we would spend the night together….”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be _right_ back, I promise.” Dante kissed your forehead and left quicker than you could blink.

*****

You weren’t sure what caused you to follow your demon daddy, but it didn’t seem like he was headed to any job you’d ever seen. Dante seemed as though he was in a rush and you made sure to keep a significant distance from him so he wouldn’t pick up on you.

You were tired of people constantly needing him and his help, he was hardly at home and you wanted to see for yourself just exactly how busy the world was.

You watched him enter a building and your brows instantly knitted on your face.

*****

The last place you would have thought to find your demon daddy would have been in a strip club; a male strip club at that.

At first, you thought maybe he’d gone curious and went to do some exploring about himself.

But then again there was no way. Your demon daddy _loved_ kitty cat.

So you followed him, but what puzzled you when you entered the place was when he disappeared. You lagged around for a bit to see if you could spot him but the only thing around you was oily guys and horny women getting lap dances and stuffing dollars in places.

You were sure it was Dante you seen but you may have been overthinking things since you rarely got more than five hours of sleep.

You could have been hallucinating.

You looked around once more before you turned to leave. However, a group of pretty women stopped you as they went wild with screams and squeals.

Curiosity sparked you since they all seemed to be excited, so you went over to the stage where they were emptying their pocketbooks. You pushed your way to the front of the crowd just to have your jaw drop on the floor.

“Oh…my…g-god….” Your pupils dilated.

The sight you seen was one you weren’t ready for and you ended up needing to take a seat before you blacked out.

There dancing around in just a loose towel was your special person; all shiny and slicked up, muscles all tight and flexed and his hair was back—after he _pushed_ it back.

The women seemed to favor him highly and they nearly all melted when he smirked and winked at them—their paws on every inch of silky pale skin they could reach.

You couldn’t speak and you nearly fell down as you turned to leave. The only thing you could do was go back to Donna’s and tell her the news.

*****

“Don!!” You knocked on the door to her hospital and waited for someone to answer.

It was late and you hoped that she was awake. You definitely needed somebody to vent to.

One of the guards let you in and after he scanned you, he escorted you to Donna’s office where you knocked impatiently.

“Who the fuck is—oh shit. * _name*_! What brings you by?”

Your knocking woke your son and his cries filled her office but stopped once he saw it was you.

A wave of happy pheromones left your son and Donna smiled. “You know your mama, don’t you, buddy!”

She picked him up and handed him to you.

“What brings you by? It’s late, dear.”

“Don… D-Dante…” You were trembling so bad that you had to sit your son down.

“What’s wrong?? What’s going on? Is he okay?” Donna sat you down and took your hands into hers.

She seemed concerned and her tail stroked your cheek soothingly.

“He.. he’s… Don… he’s a fucking stripper.”

“WHAT!” She jumped up from her spot and squealed, “You’re lying!?!”

“No….” You sighed and shook your head.

“How? Wha… oh my god! I have so many questions.” Donna was bouncing around her office and no longer sleepy.

She was just as shocked as you were.

“I followed him…he promised me he would spend the night with me, and he left. So I got curious and went to see who could need his help this late. Well, he went to this building, but you would only know it’s a club at night. I wasn’t sure so I followed him inside.”

You whipped your boob out and began nursing your son since your stripper forgot to “ _relieve_ ” you before he left. Dante and his milk fetish became a regular thing.

“Holy shit, girl.” Donna laughed and put on a pot of coffee.

“He was in there shaking it and despite me wanting to fucking throw that table at him—the fucker looked damn good in those briefs.” You groaned.

“I cannot believe that, Dante is a stripper!”

“That would explain why he’s never home at night…” You patted Scyrus’s butt while he continued to nurse.

His little hand kept tapping your boob since the milk stop flowing and he ended up spitting your nipple out. He whined and kicked so you ended up trying the other boob since it seemed more swollen and full.

“Well, what are you going to do?” Donna asked as she poured two cups of coffee.

“What should I do?”

“I say just go as a customer and confront his ass! That’s not fair that you have to stay at home with Scy while he’s out shaking his bell pepper for money.”

“Yeah….” You sighed. “I feel so betrayed, Don. Like… he could have just told me...”

“I understand. Well, I could send someone—”

“No. Um, ill go and see about it.”

Donna handed you your cup after you finished burping Scyrus. He was beginning to nurse future apart and he was slowly starting to consume solid foods and your heart swelled with joy that your little boy was growing up.

“This should be interesting.” She laughed and carried on conversation with you for the rest of the morning.

*****

You ended up beating Dante back home and you’d completely forgotten he was an exotic dancer until he came in with two wads of cash.

You watched him toss them in his desk drawer before going into the restroom behind. Scyrus was sound asleep in his crib and you were kneeled down on the balcony being nosy.

You wanted to say something to him, but you held your tongue and kept silent until the time was right. You had to come up with a plan anyways.

Dante emerged from the restroom moments later with just his black pants on. He took a seat at his desk and began counting his funds he’d made for the night.

“You little whore.” You scoffed. “I cannot believe you…”

You wondered what things would have been like if your places were reversed. Would he be comfortable with guys groping and grabbing on you?

Dante nearly punched a guy in the face just because he was asking you for directions. According to him the guy didn’t have to refer to you as ‘ _sweetheart’_ , which was true, but still.

Unfortunately your son started to cry which interrupted your snooping and you fell on your ass trying to scramble to his room before Dante got up.

“Hey, why you screaming for, gummy bear?” You picked your son up and checked his diaper and nearly vomited.

The food Donna gave him didn’t quite digest properly and now you were wishing you would have just swallowed him instead.

“Dear God." You gagged and just held him out away from you.

Scyrus whined and wanted you to hold him but you refused to with the lime green shit covering his whole backside.

“Just throw the whole baby away.” Dante fanned the air as he stood in the doorway.

“You’re home…” You whispered as you took Scyrus over to his changing table.

“Sorry, dear. Um, ill take care of that. Go get some rest.” Dante gently pushed you to the side and began undressing his son.

His onesie would have to take a sacrifice, but he had plenty more.

Sycrus cooed and let off a wave of pheromones that seemed to make his pa smile and become happy. He himself was smiling and happy since his dad was around.

His little hands reached for Dante’s long locks and he fussed when he wouldn’t let him touch him.

“Kid, you’re covered in guacamole. Hell no. Bath time.” He laughed and took Scyrus to the bathroom where he cleaned him up.

You sat on your side of the bed and waited for them to finish.

*****

After everyone woke around noon; Dante still managed to take you out to breakfast despite it being lunchtime.

You were used to all the stares and whispers you got when you were out with your demon daddy. He was obviously well older and if it wasn’t for him keeping his appearance up—no one wanted to tip an ugly stripper, then he would have looked like your father for sure.

“I bet they’re wondering who’s my kid here.” Dante laughed and pulled your chair out for you.

He sat Scyrus’s carrier next to him on a chair and took a seat. Your son had his pacifier in his mouth and the little bunny Donna gifted him when he was born.

She said it was infused with a special blend of pheromones to keep him happy and calm; for times when you couldn’t snuggle him.

“Well, my birthday is coming up. Maybe ill look older.” You browsed the menu and gave a woman a dirty look. She had her nose in the air since you were holding Dante’s hand on top of the table for everyone to see.

“I can’t wait.”

“For my birthday?”

“Yep.” Dante ordered his drink when the waiter arrived, and you did the same.

“Why?” You questioned.

“Because I have stuff planned. I’ve been working my ass off just for it.”

“…You know you don’t have to.”

“I know but you’re going to be 30 and—Jesus, I remember when I was 30.” Dante laughed and shook his head.

“If you sneeze you’ll be 50.” You smiled.

You wanted to punch your demon daddy right in the eye for lying to you, but you continued to act as if you had no idea of his misdeeds.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still the hottest devil you’ve met.”

“You are, my old man.”

“I love my little girl and boy. You two have made me very happy, the happiest I’ve been in a while.” Dante figured out what he wanted to order and while he waited for you, he spent time discussing ‘ _business'_ with his son; who just watched his pa with an intrigued look on his face.

“Ahhhhh!!!!” Scyrus put his option in the mix and you just watched as your demon daddy agreed with him.

“That’s right, buddy! See, you already know what to do.” Dante took his tiny hand and gently high fived it and your little gummy just burst into laughter at the echo of his pa clapping.

“He is so damn goofy. It’s because of you, little girl.”

“You’re the silly one. It’s only normal that he gets the giggles around you.” You finally decided what you wanted to eat and ordered.

“Well um, I remembered what I wanted to tell you. So when I changed him the other day um, well his little _stuff_ was… uhh…” You scratched nervously at your chest since you were a bit embarrassed to say.

“Anyways Donna said it’s normal if his private parts get um… ya know….”

Dante caught on to what you meant and looked down at his boy, “Hey, kid. You can’t develop that quickly! Damn at least turn one first before you start breaking girl’s hearts.”

You both laughed together.

Donna mentioned that baby boys actually do experience stimulation at such a tender age. She said no one really knew why but often times it happens during a diaper change—which is probably why you got doused in a golden shower.

And this is why you would have preferred a little girl…. Up until she grew into a teenager and then you’d probably have to choke her out from back talking you.

Of course your son wouldn’t remain in that state as long as his pa would but if for some reason things didn’t go back to normal within five minutes and if he seemed uncomfortable then to bring him in asap.

“She also told me to watch for other—”

“Look, I know you’re just informing me, but _this_ particular conversation could have waited, babe.” Dante shook his head and chuckled softly. “We’ll discuss our son’s penis on the way home.”

“Oh God don’t say it like that.” You made an uncomfortable face and joined in the amusement.

“What else did she say that’s not gross?”

“She asked me if I wanted to get him fixed but I told her I’d discuss it with you. She said it wouldn’t matter but she _did_ give me a list of all the pros and cons of if we don’t… I don’t know. I want to decided though before he gets too old.”

“Again, we’ll discuss his private matters later. Anything bad we should watch for?” Dante asked.

“I told her that he coughs a lot and she recommended we get him a humidifier. She said it could be because his lungs are still progressing. He peed on me earlier too.” You sighed.

Dante just laughed, “Yeah well he puked on me last week, so you’ll be fine.”

“Our little boy just loves to make us dirty I see.” You smiled at your son and waved.

Scyrus seemed to be focused on something and it didn’t take long for the little toots and giggles for his pa to know he was in the process of releasing the _air drop._

“Oh no, are you pooping, you little demon!? You better not be!” Your demon daddy wagged his finger at his son and in return he just smiled and attacked his face with his hands.

He still continued to make balled up faces since he indeed was in the process of pottying

“He’s definitely taking a shit.” You also had a sour look on your face since you could just _hear_ your son releasing himself.

Once Scyrus was finish destroying his diaper, he peered between you two almost as if he was choosing who he wanted to change him, and it didn’t take long for his cute little face to turn ugly and for him to burst into tears. The pheromones he let out were like an alarm that said _‘Hey! Come get this icky and stinky stuff off of me!’_

Dante looked at you and sighed, “Alright, rock, paper, scissors.”

*****

Unfortunately even after 5 games and bribing you with head still didn’t keep your demon daddy safe from the shitty diaper he had to change. Luckily this one was solid and wasn’t nearly as bad as the previous one he’d changed.

“Alright you little shithead, no more of that. If you poop again before we leave then you sir are going to have to get a job! These diapers aren’t cheap, ya know?”

Dante washed his hands while his son just chewed on his and listened to his pa talk. He had no idea what he was referring to but the pheromones he released were playful ones so your little gummy just laughed and waited for his pa to finish.

“Alright let’s go back to mama.”

There wasn’t a changing table in the men’s restroom, but his coat and the counter served its purpose and if no man wanted to see a _real_ hard working dad change his son then that gentleman clearly had to be a little boy. Dante prided himself in making sure that other’s saw how he handled you—to answer their silent questions of what a pretty young lady was doing with a dirty old man.

It was simple, Dante took care of you and stepped forward when it came down to things like pulling your chair out or even opening the stubborn plastic on the utensil packs. It was things a father figure would do for someone less and it always made you smile whenever your demon daddy would address you as “ _little girl"_ for the world to hear.

It really left you biting your lip whenever he would display his fatherly duties, much like he currently was. Diaper bag on his shoulder and his son nested in his coat. How could you stay mad at him?

“Alright, this little guy is good to go now.” Dante gently unraveled his son and put him back in his carrier, but he continued to drape his coat over him now that he was back inside.

“Thank you…. Um… that’s really hot how you went and changed him…” You cleared your throat and took your demon daddy’s hand again.

“Just doing my job as his father. Luckily this diaper change was a lot more pleasant than the one at home. I had to use the counter since no changing tables.”

“Yeah that sucks but good way to think on your toes. I’m sure he appreciated it anyway.” You smiled and looked over to your son.

Yeah I just used my coat as a cover and his diaper bag to support his head. See, I pay attention at doctor’s visits and plus, Verge taught me how to reduce the whole diaper rash nonsense.”

“It’s funny how he knows parenting but left his son… I mean no it’s not funny but it’s cute how he’s being a big brother when I’m sure no one thought he knew a thing about caring for kids.” You clarified.

“Let him tell it he’s like 5 years older than me.” Dante rolled his eyes and took out the little container with the rice cereal in it.

He requested the waitress bring a glass of warm water where you watched him prepare a meal for his son. Dante took the bottle that was half full of your breast milk and let it warm up in the glass while you were all smiles and wet panties as the gesture grabbed the attention for other women. Dante carefully measured out the correct amount and he even tested the dish to make sure it wasn’t too warm.

He probably would have drunk the bottle himself since it contained your delicious milk but Scyrus knew what time it was, and he couldn’t wait to fill his belly.

“Alright, kid. Lunch time!” Dante got his son out of his carrier and positioned him in his arms like his brother showed him.

Scyrus still couldn’t hold his bottle so watching your demon daddy feed his son _and_ feed his own face left you highly impressed.

“Wow…” You just watched your man with your lip tucked between your teeth.

“Hm?” Dante took the bottle away but your little gummy fussed since he wasn’t finished. “Okay! Sorry, damn.” He chuckled and went back to feeding his grumpy baby.

“Thank you, demon daddy.. for taking us out to eat and for also taking such good care of Scy…”

“I love you guys and like I said, just doing my job is all. I guess I just make parenting look damn good.” Dante finally caught the glances from the either single or just turned on women watching him be a father. They clearly were just as impressed as you were since you hadn’t had to even lift a muscle the whole time for your son.

Staying upset with your demon daddy was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* wheeeew lol I forgot what inspired this chapter, I think it was some fan art that I seen but could you imagine Dante swinging around a pole?? It also reminded me of DMC3 as well lol when you run through the club for that brief moment and the secret room and he's doing tricks on the pole lol  
> Anyways! What did you guys think?   
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Also I've been studying babies so a lot of information is from what I've learnt! pretty cool little creatures! <3 (I don't mean creatures in a negative way lol) and the more I learn the more ill try to work it into the story. I feel it gives a "realistic" vibe ^_^
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you continue to lurk and figure out what your little stripper has been up to lol  
> Thanks for reading!


	36. Captain Devil Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a week you’d watched your special person leave ladies needing to towel themselves dry at the helluva performances he’d put on. He was known as ‘Captain Devil Trigger'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is first of all entirely too long lmao, but on a serious note there's some deep angsty in here. A slight bit domestic violence? I mean, no one is like actually physically fighting but there are objects being thrown towards people (none of them hit anyone though) so, if you're not up for that then please don't read.  
> There is also some harsh grabbing and slapping, again... if you have a hard time reading about things like that, please DON'T read. 
> 
> Other than that, there's arguing too but I mean nothing is like graphic or out of control!   
> So overall I would say this chapter is between mild and medium, depending on how you view it! But it's a chapter I enjoyed writing and I hope you all enjoy it too!❤

Night trickled around again and so did being left alone at the shop while your demon daddy twirled around a pole.

For a week you’d watched your special person leave ladies needing to towel themselves dry at the helluva performances he’d put on. He was known as ‘ _Captain Devil Trigger'_

Though you were absolutely enraged that he’d been lying to you, you couldn’t help but to admit how impressed you were. Dante definitely was born to entertain, and you found yourself torn in between allowing him to continue to rob the poor women or tell him about himself. Your judgement wasn’t the best as you sat and waited for him to hit the stage.

“Excuse me, um… have you been here before?” You asked one of the ladies seated at one of the tables. She was alone but she looked eager to see your demon daddy as if she’d watched him preform before.

“I have! Captain Devil Trigger is so fucking hot! I’d love to go home to _that_ every night.” She smirked. “He definitely knows how to put on a show.”

You gritted your teeth and sighed, it wasn’t a problem that other women found your man attractive. It was the fact that Dante had been lying to you for a very long time now and you were curious to what else he’d been hiding from you.

“Does he? Any ladies ever get lucky?”

“Not that I’ve seen but damn I would love a solo dance from him. I heard he’s got a big _you know what_.” The girl blushed and sipped her drink.

She had no fucking clue about the beast that lived within the man. She wouldn’t even know where to begin. Only you were insane enough to fuck a demon and get knocked up by him as well, and you didn’t peg any bitch in that club to have even remotely enough balls to fire a gun, let alone have someone barking in your ear at how bad you sucked and how you had no idea how to even hold a gun so you should just leave it to a _grown_ man.

“I bet. Well… enjoy the show.” You gave a weak smile before going back to your corner spot.

*****

You’d gotten so caught up in texting Donna that you didn’t even notice that your demon daddy had hit the stage. If it wasn’t from the squeals and screams from the sea of women then you’d probably been on the phone in deep conversation about what your son was doing.

You didn’t want to leave him alone with Donna, but you had a dirty, lying devil to spy on.

Your demon daddy had only his coat on with nothing underneath and the minute he opened it, every single female in front of you nearly lost their shit. You watched as he caused a downpour of crystalized crimson to flow and how he tipped his hat to the ladies and smirked.

“My shows are for good girls only…” He stated and pulled a rose from who the fuck knows where. The man was full of surprises so for all you know it came out of his ass. “So, are you a good girl?” Dante tucked the rose behind the girl’s ear whom you talked with prior and she nearly fell and smacked her face on the floor.

“Pfft, you should see what _else_ he can produce.” You mumbled to yourself.

You had to admit for someone who wasn’t nearly naked just yet, your demon daddy already had quite the stage full of singles. Either he was indeed walking sex, or the women there just were a bunch of horny whores. Still, you continued to enjoy yourself and watch his performance.

_Donna: [Hey! How’s the show?]_

_You: [IMAGE]_

You text her a snap of your demon daddy while he worked his magic.

_Donna: [OMFG!_ _😂 I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS]_

_You: [_ _😒 Tell me about it… he does look damn good though, I must admit_ _😏 ]_

_Donna: [If he doesn’t get murdered by you then you should convince him to bring it to the bedroom_ _🤤😈 ]_

You laughed at Donna’s naughty text. She was all about dominance. You felt sorry for the front desk girl.

_You: [Lol I should. How’s my_ _👶👹?]_

_Donna: [IMAGE]_

She snapped a photo of your sleeping devil. She had the humidifier on for him since he was a bit lost for breath. She also gave him a breathing treatment which helped him a lot. Now he could finally sleep in peace.

_You: [_ _😊😍😘💙 mama’s stinky baby!! Awe]_

_Donna: [He’s sleeping like a big boy!]_

_You: [I can’t wait to hold and kiss him_ _❤ Thank you so much for watching him.]_

_Donna: [_ _😚😁 no problem at all! I think I want one of my own now haha]_

_You: [Omg that would be adorable! Girl omg look!!]_

You snapped another photo of Dante and sent it to her. You couldn’t help but to be just as excited as all the other women were. Your demon daddy looked damn good.

“Ugh why must you be so good at this?? I’ll never get you out of here.” You whispered to yourself.

_Donna: [Lol omg he’s quite the little entertainer. I wonder how much he makes a night]_

_You: [He had two wads of money the other night. So I’m sure at least 400. He finally found something he’s good at! Lol]_

_Donna: [lol well I have to check on a patient. I’ll keep you updated on your little gummy butt]_

_You: [Okay! Thanks again, Don_ _💜 ]_

You slipped your phone away and turned your attention back towards the stage fully.

Dante had his back to the pole as he slide down it only dressed in Dr. Faust and his black pants and boots. He had a rose in his mouth and a gun in his hand but apparently it shot petals only. Where in the hell did he get such a gadget??

“The only bullets this cowboy shoots is love.” He smirked and flexed his delicious muscles.

Your jaw unhinged at the pretty crimson heart he made materialize behind him. The ladies all squealed and continued to make a downpour of dollars on your demon daddy.

“Oh God he’s so goddamn corny.” You snickered. “Ugh, damn you.”

After his show was over everyone cheered, including you.

*****

That morning you were being woken up by arms wrapping around you.

“Mm good morning beautiful.” Dante sounded extremely tired, but you were just happy to be snuggled.

“Hi there.” You mumbled as you settled into his embrace. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt last night?”

“Huh? Oh no. I’m fine. Easy job nothing too stressful. You know your demon daddy is tough!”

“Yep. I sure do. My dad called…. He wants to see me.”

“No one wants to see him though.”

You just laughed, “Stop.”

“Well it’s true. Um, how’s Scy?” Dante yawned and fully just pulled you to lay on top of him while he held onto your hips.

The way you were straddling him made you fantasize about what it would be like if you got to get a lap dance from him and almost instantly you got turned on. Your demon daddy’s secret job gave you tons of ideas of how to keep your sex life exciting.

Too bad you were going to have to confront him about it though.

“He’s fine. Sounds like he’s awake though.” You looked over to the dresser with the baby monitor on it. The sounds of your son’s innocent coos and babbles making you smile.

“I thought about you both all night. I couldn’t wait to finish the damn job and get home to you two.”

“I wish I could help you out. I miss fighting, you get to have all the fun!”

“Well my little pouty princess, soon you’ll be able to get back out and kick ass with your demon daddy. I wish you could get out more too. I know you hate being here all the time.” Dante said.

Despite you knowing what you knew, talk time with your special person helped you forget about him being a stripper. In fact, you two spent most of the day just bantering like old times. You both pitching in to tend to your son, you had a routine that worked and allowed you both to bond with your little devil.

*****

“Oh my God! Guess what!?” You beamed as you pulled your shirt over your head.

“Hm?”

“Don saved a lot of patients!! She was so excited, and I told her that you would have been so proud of her. She’s a lot happier now.”

“Wow, that’s great! I’m gonna have to stop by and kick her ass as a reward.” Dante joked and chuckled. He was relieved to hear that she’d gotten her mind back on track after having a breakdown.

“You’re just a bully.” You rolled your eyes and your demon daddy just pushed you and laughed at how you almost fell over. “Dante! You dick!”

You had a joyous day together; constant laughter and sweet kisses and you even got the chance to take a family photo. The whole day was amazing, and you hated you had to confront him about his secret job but if you didn’t then you wouldn’t be able to properly sleep at night.

You just wanted the truth, you needed closure.

*****

Again you had to leave your happy baby with Donna for the night so you could finally get past the whole stripper nonsense with your demon daddy. You thought what better way to kick things off than to surprise him at work.

A stressful sigh left your lips as you pretended to be sleep while he quickly got ready and after he was out the door, you were up getting dressed next. You figured you’d disguise yourself the best you could in order to snoop around and get his attention. Your plan was to get a dance from him and then reveal that it was you.

Dante wouldn’t expect you of course so it made the situation even more exciting.

“Whelp… here we go. Let’s get this shit over with.”

*****

Your hood was hanging pretty low over your eyes, so your face was basically concealed in the dark lightening of the club. You just sipped your drink and denied every guy who came up to you for a dance.

None of them were ‘ _Captain Devil Trigger'_

Only Dante would think of such a ridiculous name.

The girl who was there a couple of nights ago was back again and you sort of just laughed to yourself at how easy it was for him to pry money out of the women. If he was this popular then surely you’d make a killing.

A younger but attractive guy asked if you wanted a dance and you just smiled and shook your head.

“Um no, I actually want the one with the white hair…” You blushed.

“Captain DT, huh?” The guy laughed. “Yeah, ladies love him.”

“Oh? What do you know about him?” You figured you’d pry information from some of the guys while you waited for your demon daddy to show his face.

Things were already going to be bad once Dante saw you but to make matters worse was you brought the money he’d been saving to dish out for the night.

Since he wanted to be a stripper; you planned to treat him like one.

“Eh, no dance no talkie”

You rolled your eyes and tucked a few ones in the guy’s undies. “There.”

You groaned as oil got on your pants as stripper guy started grinding on you. You hadn’t been in a scenery as such since before you started working for Dante.

The lap dance you were getting brought back memories and you couldn’t help but to smile. You tucked more ones into the guy’s underwear and cleared your throat, waiting for him to speak.

“Well, I don’t know much but supposedly the guy knows magic, but some say that he’s actually a fucking demon. He can make fucking blood crystals materialize from that hat he wears!”

The guy seemed to really be shocked at Dante’s abilities, but you were used to them and you couldn’t help but to give a pressed look at the thought of it being _magic_. Good thing the guy couldn’t see your face.

“Demon you say? Mmm, I like those." You grabbed the guy’s waist and grinded back against him.

“What else do you know?”

You could feel his excitement instantly and he gripped your hips back.

“He’s a hit with the ladies. They go insane when he comes out, but he’s married, I think.”

“How long has he been working here??”

“Shit, I don’t know. I don’t keep track of that. He was here before I got here and that was about 5 months ago.”

You nearly broke your glass that was in your hand. Dante began getting nude for pay right before Scyrus was born.

Your chest heaved and your left eye twitched slightly, “Oh… really? Hmmm. You said he’s married?”

“I don’t know. I overheard him talking about some lady and from the sounds of it, she’s something special. I heard he has a son back home as well. He was telling someone how he couldn't wait to see them, so he’s probably off the market.”

You stuffed more money in stripper guy’s thong thingy but stopped when he finished speaking. It seemed Dante kept you and Scyrus in mind despite prancing around with his junk out. He spoke about you to strangers and that made your heart swell with so much affection.

Why did he have to put you in such a predicament?

“You should go get him for me.”

“Or, I can keep you for myself tonight.” The guy smirked at you and pushed your legs apart, dancing and rubbing against you.

If you weren’t currently undercover at the moment then you probably would have pulled your gun out and threatened the guy.

You didn’t too much like getting felt on by anyone other than your demon daddy and though the dance was just a way of getting information, you couldn’t help but to feel like you were betraying the man.

However, you had every right to go out and fuck a guy half his age since he wanted to live a double life. It was hard to maintain your composure long enough not to shoot up the whole club.

“Or, you can go fucking get him like I asked.” You gritted your teeth and brought your knee up to press in the guy’s groin as a warning.

“Ah, okay! Jeez. Crazy woman.” The guy mumbled and walked off to go retrieve Dante.

*****

The whole time you waited for Captain jackass; you had silent tears rolling down your face. It hurt to breathe and part of you didn’t even care to confront your demon daddy about what was going on.

It was clear that this was were the income was coming from and your suspicions about Morrison and the late night jobs being a little to farfetched were true. Things weren’t making sense the more you thought about them, but you soon were about to find out exactly what in the fuck was going on.

You gulped as you heard Dante approach you and you hoped he didn’t recognize you before you had your chance to have a little fun.

“I heard you like devils, darling?”

You fought against your inner whore not to snap into role playing. You wanted to drop to your knees like a good slut and answer him with _“Yes, sir. I do.”_

You sucked your lip in your mouth and nodded your head.

Dante smirked at you and took your hand. You had gloves on for multiple reasons but your main was so he wouldn’t be able to tell your touch. You looked a bit insane in your dark and shadowed get up, but no one seemed to bother you.

“Mysterious one; I like that. But there’s no need to be shy, baby. Captain DT will make you feel really good.” Dante put your hand on his chest, and you whimpered.

You fucking whimpered.

He just chuckled and licked his lips. “Oh, you like that, huh? I’ll tell ya what, after I save you from danger; how’s about you get up on my saddle?”

Dante spread your legs and pulled you close to him. You nearly lost your soul and instantly your panties got wet. Of course you wanted to ride him. Hell, he wanted to he the damn pole he twirled around. Your demon daddy being a stripper was insanely hot for you, but you had to keep your fantasies at a distance. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to stay upset with him.

Answers first, role playing later.

Your demon daddy looked so sexy in just a towel and the red pair of briefs he had on underneath. He had Dr. Faust on, and the magical river of his demon blood scarf flowed behind him.

He kept the whole western cowboy look going with his boots, but you weren’t sure were the ‘ _Captain'_ part came in. Either way, if you ever got over the fact that he was a stripper then you would definitely recommend that he bring the attire to the bedroom.

You gulped when you felt Dante’s hard length under his towel. You gripped his forearms to keep him back from seeing your face and inhaling your scent, though you wanted nothing more than to lay back and let him dry hump you all over the table.

“I see your curious. Why don’t you take it off then?” Dante held his hands up since you were gripping his towel trying to fight your urges.

You whined and let go. You couldn’t risk blowing your cover. So instead, you just acted natural and stuffed money in his undies.

Kinda working for free considering it was _his_ money you were giving right back to him.

“You here by yourself, mystery woman?” Dante grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist while he grinded on you.

Again, another whimper left your chest and you ended up grabbing his ass this time and pulling him close.

“Mm whoa now. I can’t take you home with me, bad girl.” He swatted your hands and shook his finger in front of you.

“Now I’m going to have to tie you up.”

 _‘0h Yes fuck yes tie me up demon daddy'_ You thought. _“Tie me up and take me downtown.”_ Your toes dug into your shoe as you nearly lost your in-character mode.

You moved your hips up into nothing, desperate for your special person’s touch. Dante normally wouldn’t get into his persona as deep, but it was just something about you—the mystery woman that had him on edge.

“Take you down to the station and make all your dreams come true.” Dante tried to push your hood off, but you stopped him and shook your head.

“Okay, wanna stay hidden I see. Fine with me.” He said as you pulled the front of his towel open. “I love a surprise.”

Surprise was an understatement.

Dante was fucking leaking all in his briefs; surely it was visible. He didn’t know it was you but everything about you reminded him of _you._

Your size, the way you whimpered and whined when he would speak to you. You were obviously just as turned on as he was, and Dante ended up taking you to a private room where you remained bound at the wrist.

So many red flags went off in your mind. You wondered if he took other women into private rooms and did things with them or if it was just you.

The truth was, you were indeed the _only_ person that Dante had ever given a solo performance. He couldn’t help himself; mystery woman had him stiff as an ironing board sprayed with starch.

*****

“Still not going to show your face huh?” Dante took his hat off and shook his locks before running his finger through them.

You shook your head no and reached for him. You fought not to just tackle him to the floor and offer yourself to ‘ _Captain DT'_

“Not going to talk either, huh?” Dante made his way over to you and you put your hands all over him.

You touched every span of muscle in his stomach—tracing each square with your index finger. He watched you and didn’t stop you until your hand landed on his crotch.

“Whoa there. That’s off limits for you, dear.”

You tried once again to touch him, but Dante pushed your hands away.

“No.” He shook his head and sighed.

“You shouldn’t be in here and neither should I. I can’t do anything with you, but you remind me of someone and it’s kind of hard to say no…”

Dante wrapped his towel back around his waist and stood in front of you.

“Look at you though, just tied up and not even trying to get free. So submissive. Just like my little girl.”

You blushed and wiggled your wrists. They were pretty secure so the only way you could reveal yourself was if Dante did it for you.

He wouldn’t let you touch him because you _weren’t_ his little girl.

You wanted to wait to see what else he had to say but the anticipation was killing you.

You whined and spread your legs in hopes Dante would touch you, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t even look at you down there let alone get close to you.

“You should go…” He shook his head and went to untie you.

Once your wrists were free, you didn’t quite budge but you just sat there. You weren’t sure how to feel since you were witnessing his loyalty to you.

You felt sort of bad for the explosion of anger that would be released when he discovered it was you, but you couldn’t get over the fact that he’d been lying to you for the longest. You just wanted answers.

“But, can I at least see what you look like first?”

You froze right there in your chair and it took you a minute, but you nodded your head and took Dante’s hands so _he_ could reveal you.

His heart nearly stopped as he pushed your hood off.

Tears rushed to the surface of your eyes and your bottom lip just trembled.

“….”

You two just watched each other for the longest before either of you spoke.

“A stripper… you’ve been stripping to make money…” You looked at your demon daddy in disbelief. “You haven’t been hunting demons…”

Dante tried to grab you, but you slapped him, hard. Like really hard. So hard that he wanted to hit you back.

“ _Captain Devil Trigger,_ huh?” You shook your head and tried your best to remain strong, but your tears wouldn’t stop falling.

Your face was soured, and you were trembling so hard that your teeth were chattering.

“ _*name*…._ No…” Dante again tried to take your hand, but you moved back.

You kept stepping back into you were up against the wall and he was right in front of you.

“Let me explain…”

“You have nothing to say to me, Dante. I’ll have my stuff out by the morning.”

From the sounds of it, you were leaving. Something that was not going to happen in your demon daddy’s eyes.

You tried your luck with going around the man, but Dante pushed the door so hard from out of your hand that the hallway went quiet from the loud bang.

You attempted to leave again but he grabbed you harshly enough that your wrists bruised.

“Don’t you freakin dare scream.” Dante growled and shoved you down on the bed in the room.

You jumped up but you got pushed back down and pained whines left you.

“Stop it!”

Your demon daddy told you not to shout but you did anyway. However, your cries didn’t make it past your lips as he covered your mouth.

Fighting Dante was pointless and for the first time ever, you actually feared him. He had you pinned to the bed and you couldn’t move. He was hurting you and despite your tears, he wouldn’t let you go.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

He bound your wrist again and hated to, but he stuffed a towel in your mouth to keep you quiet.

“Just… let me talk, please.” Dante sat next to you once you stop flailing.

Your whole face was flushed and looked as if you’d just given award winning head. Your nose was dripping like a faucet and your eyes were so puffy you could hardly keep them open.

“I know nothing ill say will justify this, but we needed the money and I was running out of ideas besides robbing a bank.”

Dante sighed, “I know what I’m doing is wrong but damnit, somebody has to keep that place going.”

You just laid there and listened. The hall went silent so that meant either everyone was still in shock or had dispersed from the scene. No one came knocking, however.

“We didn’t have anything. We were down to our last, babe. Scyrus needed shit. You needed shit. I did what I had to do for my family.”

Your mouth got freed, but you still didn’t talk. You didn’t know what to say but you felt selfish for being so upset but at the end of the day, Dante still could have informed you of his new job.

“…You’ve been lying to me. You’ve been away from home almost every night since your son was born.. you told me it was jobs!”

“Is it not?”

More tears leaked from your eyes and you wished that he would had untied your arms too so you could hit him again.

“You’re a liar, Dante. You’re a liar and… and..”

Dante looked at you, waiting for you to finish your thought.

“Where’s my son?”

“Why do you care? Don’t you have women to go impress and dollar bills to pull from your ass?” You tried to wiggle free from your restraints, but you had a better chance just leaving with them as is.

“Babe, come on… Where’s Scyrus?”

“He’s safe. He doesn’t need a lying father in his life who can’t even be truthful with what he’s doing. _I_ don’t even know what you’re doing. As far as im concerned you’re a prostitute as well.”

Your limbs continued to quake in anger.

“How could you lie to me?? I worry about you! I’m up wondering if you’re okay but in reality you’re just here fucking entertaining women!”

Dante may have deserved every bad name that you were calling him in your mind but one thing that wouldn’t stand with him was you denying him his son.

“You can’t keep my kid from me!” He gritted his teeth.

“No, cause you do it already. Have fun.” You pushed yourself up with your bound wrists, but your demon daddy shoved you back down.

“Stop it!”

“No, you’re going to be an adult and talk this out with me, * _name*!_ ”

“I don’t want to talk to you, you dirty whore.”

Dante’s patients were growing thin with you the more he questioned you about Scyrus and you refused to answer. He didn’t care what bad shit you had to say about him—he had been called worse.

However, your lack of speech caused you to get shaken harshly.

“Where is he????”

You tried to vocalize your objection, but Dante just kissed you. You whined and fought against his embrace and more cries left you. You just wished you could curl up in a ball and disappear.

His affection always calmed you down, but this time was different. You jerked your head away, but it got yanked back.

“Talk to me, babe. Please…” Dante sighed and lessened his hold on you. “Just please hear me out.”

You just cried and you ended up getting carried out the club; slung on his shoulder with your hands still bound. People had objections to what was happening, but your demon daddy just told them to mind their fucking business and that was enough for everyone to scatter like roaches.

*****

Dante ended up having to cut his night short and not too many women were happy about that.

They all gave you death glares as you left with him out the club. You obviously seemed disturbed and a few people worried that you were in danger, but you just shook your head and said you were fine.

A strip club wasn’t the best place to discuss things, so you ended up back at the shop. You refused to inform your demon daddy where Scyrus was and this only lead to any even heated argument.

“Where’s my damn kid, _*name*_!?”

Dante threw a glass at the wall behind you and for every silent or refused answer you gave earned more items being thrown in your direction, though none were aimed to hit and harm you. Typically he wouldn’t have gotten so furious but after a while he took being a father to a whole new level and his adorable little son became the highlight of his day.

So to not see him highly upset him, even though Scyrus was in great hands with his auntie Don.

You were surprised his demon hadn’t emerged as you held your tongue about where your son was. You’d texted Donna and told her to not give him Scyrus under any circumstances or answer the phone if he called. You needed to sort all the shit out before either of you tried to interact with your boy.

He wouldn’t shoot her if she was holding his son. A bit of a fucked up situation but you didn’t know what else to do. You were hurt; your heart broken and shattered since your trust had been destroyed.

You didn’t know what to believe. What else had he been hiding from you? Surely it may not have been a problem to some, but you laid down rules and regulations for a reason.

The longer you held silent the more frustrated Dante got. He was dressed in his regular clothes but those were about to be shredded if he kept yanking at his shirt.

He couldn’t keep grabbing you and he’d run out of things to throw. It wasn’t much he could hit either. Plenty of walls but not what he wanted to hit. He just wanted to hold his little gummy bear.

“I’m not telling you until you tell me what the fuck has been going on. You don’t deserve to know. You can’t even tell me the truth with you. How do you think—"

“You got five seconds to tell me where my kid is…” Dante didn’t shout, he didn’t touch you or go near you.

His voice was so calm it was a bit disturbing. He wouldn’t look at you however and when you didn’t speak, he grabbed the car keys off his desk and went to the door.

“Stop it!”

“Then stop fucking playing with me, _*name*_! Where is Scyrus?! With Donna??? I swear I’m going to get the chance to—”

“To what? Kill her?? She’s been helping us out a lot! And you’re mad at her? For what?”

Your hands shook with so many emotions.

“Because she helps, and you want to be the only person in my life who does shit for me? You can’t even tell me the truth. I bet you didn’t even want Scy. I was just a place for you to get off; that’s all I am to you.”

Your father’s words seemed more true each and everyday. Dante was doing every bit of proving him right with how shitty he’d been with you lately. It wasn’t intentionally but he had a job to do as your child’s father and your demon daddy. You didn’t care about that part though; it wasn’t what had you so on edge.

The fact that he looked you in the eye for five months and lied to you was what the problem was. Not a few days or a week or two. Five long months you were under the impression that demons were getting slaughtered and towns were being saved.

“You don’t even care… just as long as you’re making money.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Dante laughed and shook his head in incredulity and took a seat at his desk. He’d had enough of arguing with you.

You had to have been crazy to think any of what your father said about him was true. You knew better and you knew that your special person was none of those things you said he were. Your whole fit was dramatic and if Dante didn’t find humor in the situation then he may have just told you to go fuck yourself and left you standing right there with the shittest look on your face.

He would go kill Donna and take his son back; perhaps disappear and never talk to you again. But his moral side wouldn’t allow him to. Dante wasn’t that type of guy and it was a good thing he could control his anger cause he was _more_ than pissed since you weren’t telling him where is son was.

“Im so fucking happy you think this shit is funny! You’ve been lying to me since before Scyrus was born. I know that you’ve been there for nearly half a year… how could you, Dante? I trusted you. I fucking trusted you!”

Hiccups and tears echoed around the quiet office as you just let your emotions get the better of you.

“I get that we needed money, but you could have told me what you were doing. You lied to me. You leave me here nearly every night by myself with our son… that’s not fair… I wake up to find the bed empty or you just getting in it. Scy misses you. He cries when you’re not here. I just want the truth is all… you said we would always be honest with each other!”

You rubbed your sore eyes.

“I’d do anything for you _; anything_. You asked me to be honest with you and I did. I stopped fucking around and I surrendered myself to you… I gave you my everything and you…you just—what you don’t care? You don’t love me anymore? Am I not good enough for you, Dante?”

Your self consciousness was bubbling back to the surface and you felt like maybe your demon daddy wanted attention from hotter women; skinner women who weren’t lugging around a rowdy demon baby and extra weight.

“Those women are gorgeous. I’m sure you’ve hooked up—”

“I’ve done a lot of things, but I have never, ever, **_ever_** cheated on you.” Dante shook his head and tried to go to you, but you retreated away into the corner.

Your wrist were sore and bruised and your eyes hurt from constantly crying. An emotion headache swam its way to your brain and made you weak.

“Stop—stop fucking backing away from me, little girl.” Dante growled and grabbed you.

You cried more and didn’t try to fight him. He pulled you smack against his strong chest and hugged you. He hugged you so tight that it made you push a panted breath out.

Dante was truly sorry for keeping his night job a secret, but he didn’t know how to tell you.

You fought against the man, but he just held you despite you scratching and slapping at him.

“I don’t want you, Dante.”

“Shhh.” Dante transitioned into his demonic state; his ultimate state.

The one where he had beautiful horns and the big bubble devil butt. He couldn’t maintain it forever but what little time he could; you instantly relaxed and let him embrace you in his strong wings.

Dante didn’t talk in this state, but he did rub his warm and rough exterior against your soft skin. He held your face in his leather-like hands; his long nails careful not to take one of your eyes out.

“Dante…” Your quaking hands reached to touch his face and you giggled. “You don’t have a nose..”

You tickled the space between his razor sharp teeth and eyes. Dante just gave you a pressed look and your giggles turned into full on laughter since you’d never seen a devil with such a personality.

Dante’s power didn’t last but he _could_ maintain his lesser demon where he could actually speak to you.

“What about now?” He asked, wiggling his adorable rubber like nose at you.

You smiled and touched the spikes on his chin and anger left your body at the sight of your demon daddy—your _true_ demon daddy.

“Little girl. I’m sorry—so sorry for this. I promise you that this was just to keep a roof over our heads. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Dante accidently poked you with his nails as he held your face, but you didn’t deter.

“I went to this building one night because it was legitimately a job there, but I ended up going to the wrong floor and almost shot up some damn office party.”

He moved his wings down and took your hands in his much larger ones.

“Well it was a bachelorette party and they thought _I_ was the entertainment. They just started shoving money in my pants and yeah, I should have just left but after counting it out—I saw that I was able to buy Scy a whole first month of diapers even before he was born and take care of his breathing treatments. So… one thing led to another and boom! I’m Captain Devil Trigger—the most stylish stripper in all of titty-bar history!”

Of course Dante just _had_ to give you a mini show.

“You’re such a dork.” You shook your head, “Dante…. Look, I love you, but I think I just need time to myself. I’m going back to Donna’s...My judgement isn’t good with you like this…”

Dante didn’t let you go, and his wings unhooked from his shoulders again. He pulled you towards him with his arms but held you with his majestic appendages.

“No…” He shook his armored head and rubbed his cheek against yours. 

“No, I’m going alone. I’ll… see you tomorrow I guess. Goodnight.”

It was hard to resist the man you loved, and you wanted to remain upset with him but the longer he held you the more you unwind into his warm embrace. You ended up just giving in and crying your eyes out and you thought the constant swats and hits to his chest would alleviate some of your stress, but it was equivalent to when Flats tried to beat up SpongeBob.

We all remember that episode how he just took all of Flat’s punches like a pro; went to school and work as if nothing was happening. He clearly was absorbing all his blows as if he was some type of… _spongey material_ and then Flats exhausted himself and passed out.

That was you. You tired yourself out basically trying to fight a brick wall. And if all this was animated then it would have the _exact_ same squeaking sound effects when he was punching him as that episode. And I kind of just broke the fourthwall here but back to the story.

*****

“If you leave me—it’ll be just fine. I can’t stop you, but I refuse to let even _you_ keep me away from my kid. I don’t give a shit how mad you are at me. You leave him out of it. He shouldn’t suffer because you want to act like a child.”

Now it was Dante’s turn to explode at you.

“Yeah, I fucking get it… I should have told you but come on—” He slipped back into his human self and in this form you could see the angered expression on his face.

“Give me a break.”

“Remember when I lied to you about still messing around?”

“That’s _completely_ different, little girl.”

“No, we weren’t together at that time, but I just want you to remember how upset you got because I lied. You didn’t talk to me for nearly a whole week and I couldn’t understand why, and then you explained to me it’s not what I did that made you mad—it was the fact that I kept it from you and still carried on day by day as if I was doing any wrong. I thought I was overreacting with finding out you were a stripper but no. It’s not fair that you got mad at me, but you turned around and lied too. _That’s_ why I’m so upset!”

“Look, I get it. Just… please can we go get our son?” Dante just wanted to see his happy baby. He needed a simile and didn’t care to argue with you any longer.

“You don’t even care…”

“Babe, yes I do. You never think I care. I do care that you’re upset right now but the only thing I’m worried about is my kid. Can you _please_ take me to him? I shouldn’t have to beg the mother of my child to see my son _*name*_ ”

“I’m not keeping you from him either, _Dante._ There’s nothing stopping you from snatching these keys back and leaving. I’m not going to fight you either.” You stood there with your arm extended and the keys in hand.

“No, _we’re_ going to get him. I didn’t have him on my own! I really need you to grow up right now.”

You responded by taking the keys from him and walking to the car with him following behind you.

He didn’t expect you to accept his apology right away or at any point actually.

“Fuck you, Dante.” You rolled your eyes and got in.

Regardless of your maturity level, the whole situation could have been avoided with something as simple as communication. No one would probably see where you were coming from and you honestly didn’t plan to keep your son away from his father—he just so happened to be at Donna’s and Dante didn’t know where he was.

You knew if your son was around then your demon daddy wouldn’t want to talk with you.

“You probably will later when you get out of your fucking spoiled ass mood.” Dante smirked at you and winked.

Despite everything that happened at the moment, you wanted to do nothing more than wipe that smug ass look off your demon daddy’s face.

More like fucking it off.

“I actually like my men untouched by dirty dollars and slutty women.”

Dante just chuckled and got into the passenger seat, disregarding your smart ass comment.

“Goodnight, darling. Your demon daddy loves you.”

“Whatever, captain douchebag. Go back to your land of women.”

“Are you jealous? Because if you are then that’s even more childish.”

You just shut your eyes and took a deep breath. You were curious as to why he felt the need to test you, but you simply ignored his remarks and set off to go pick up your son.

Dante yawned and shut his eyes since it was going to be a long trip.

*****

“Ya still upset?” Dante stood in the doorway with his happy baby in his arms while you aggressively changed the sheets on the bed.

He had to keep from laughing since the fitted sheet kept popping off and you kept growling.

“Go away back to your sea of dirty dollars.” At this point you were just being petty since he kept nagging you the whole ride back.

“Aw come on! I said I was sorry for lying to you. What do you want me to do? I can’t control the amount of shit that trickles in from the underworld. You think I want those women touching me?”

“You don’t seem to mind. You nearly fucked me.”

“Yeah because it was _you_. I literally went after you because you reminded me of actual _you_.” Dante sat his son down for a moment and helped you out since you were still struggling.

“So if it were another girl who reminded you of me, would you have taken her back there?”

“What? No. No one acts like you. You have a certain vibe that I should have picked up on. I wasn’t even thinking. Look, we can move past this, babe. I’m not going to abandon you; I love you guys.”

You sighed and shook your head, “No, Dante. That’s not it. You’re missing the principles in this situation, dear. What if _I_ was the stripper and kept it from you? Would you allow it? Would you want me getting naked in front of random guys? And let’s not look at it as ‘ _oh she’s just making money'_ this is based off your initial reaction at the time.”

Dante sighed and you both sat cross legged in front of one another with your baby in between. Now was adult talking time. You’d had enough time to cool down and clear your mind but now you just wanted to get past it all.

“Hell no. I wouldn’t put you in that predicament to take on such a job, but I told you. I only did it because it was quick cash.”

“Baby you know not all fast money is good money, but I want you just to see where I’m coming from. I don’t care about you working hard; I love it. It’s absolutely sexy that you’re so committed to making money, but I just can’t understand why you kept this a secret for so long.”

Your voice was barely there but you were getting your point out.

“And then it’s like earlier you just wanted to stop talking about it. Then you called me childish as if I’m overreacting.”

“Look, I just wanted to see my son is all and I’m sorry, but you were. Babe, I love you and we can get past this, I promise.” Dante sighed.

He really didn’t want to lose you because that would mean he could possibly lose his son too.

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I told you it wasn’t supposed to be a thing.” Dante took your hands. “Please can we work this out?”

“Look, I’m tired of talking about this. If you have to strip to keep us fed then okay.”

“Okay you make me sound like a whore.” He scoffed.

“Are you not?”

Your laughter ended up making your son giggle as well and next thing you knew your demon daddy joined into the joyous moment. You two marveled over your precious bundle of joy and instantly forgotten what you were mad about. You looked into each other’s eyes; each other’s hearts and embraced one another.

“You are a whore, but you’re my whore.” You smiled and pulled away. “Um… I really enjoyed watching you… I mean aside from all this crap you really know how to groove.”

Dante laughed and got up to show off. He wiggled his shirt up but stopped once he got to his pectoral muscles.

“Only good girls get to see Captain Devil Trigger's exclusive show.”

“I’m a good girl, sir.” You purred.

You could see where things were headed, and you quickly scooped up your baby and took him to his room. Scyrus was in the mood to check out his reflection anyways but you’d also convinced your demon daddy into getting him a TV. Your happy baby loved to watch the colorful box and talk back to it and the whimsical sounds that echoed from it made him dish out a big wave of pheromones. Happy ones of course.

So you made sure to turn up the baby monitor so you could hear if he cried and sat him up so if he fell over, he wouldn’t be in danger and he could easily roll over on his back.

Dante didn’t even allow you to make it back to the bedroom before he met you in the hallway.

“A good girl you say? Well how’s about you get ready to take a ride, darling.”

You giggled at your demon daddy’s cowboy impression.

“Mmm my hero!” You jumped into his arms and of course he caught you.

There was no way you could stay mad at Dante. You loved him too much and if him being an exotic dancer meant it would keep a roof over your head and your son breathing, then it was time for you to cash in your quarters because Captain Devil Trigger definitely had your support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW  
> What a chapter!   
> I actually rewrote this and these two weren't supposed to make up for at least another chapter but this came out being the final result.  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> So since I rewrote THIS chapter, I have to rewrite the next one completely over, unless you guys aren't ready for them to make up just yet then I'll just continue with the way it is. Idk, some of you like the drama and suspense and some others don't lol. I'm trying to find a balance here.   
> Me personally, I love a good set of dramatic events and then follow up with a big show stopper ending!   
> So feel free to share your thoughts and stay tuned for more of our Captain Devil Trigger 😏  
> Thanks for reading!❤


	37. Trials Of Our Love (I'll Die For You) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “*name*….” Vergil sighed and grabbed your shoulder, but you pushed him away.   
> You had to do something, anything. You had to save your special person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all let me say thank you to each and everyone of you who have been supporting this work! 402 kudos?!!? wow! thank you all sooooooo much!! I really appreciate all the love and support.  
> I do apologize for the lag in the update, I had to completely rewrite this chapter and also I just had been having a stressful spell of writers block on top of working non-stop. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is VERY emotional. So have those seatbelts ready! and grab some airbags too because this first half is definitely a fucking ride lol. *whew*   
> With that being said, please enjoy this two part chapter ^_^ and happy holidays!

Donna’s couch wasn’t the most pleasant place to sleep but it served its purpose as your bed for the time being. You had a sea of tissues around you and a fussy devil baby who wouldn’t quiet down. Scyrus was in one of his _moods—his ‘Dante'_ mood as you called it.

“Little grumpy boy, why are you so unhappy?” You pouted and tried to give your son his pacifier, but he wouldn’t take it.

“Maybe he misses his daddy…” Donna smiled.

Dante had managed to score a hunting job but unfortunately he’d been gone for the past four days. You were worried shit less and staying alone at the shop only seemed to bring your spirits down even more. Especially since you had to deny every additional job offer that Lady brought in. Money always needed to be made but you couldn’t leave your baby with just anyone.

She and Trish promised however to help find your demon daddy for you after you’d notified them that you hadn’t seen or heard from him.

“I miss our daddy too. I hope he’s okay, Don.” You sighed.

“I’m sure he’s fine, sweetie. How are you two? Did you work it all out?”

“We talked it out I guess.. I mean, I’m still iffy about the whole thing and I don’t want to sit at the club like some crazy person, but I like the shows though and also, those women get entirely too excited for someone whose going home to just their fingers. I get he’s a stripper but if the males can’t touch the females then why do _they_ get to touch all over him?”

You continued to try and calm your upset baby down. Scyrus could sense something you couldn’t and his unbalanced pheromones immediately alerted Donna.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Scyrus?? What can you feel?” She took him from you and tried to read his body language. “Oh dear… um okay…” Donna seemed worried as she patted his little bottom and bounced him around.

“What’s wrong??? Is he okay?!” You jumped up and went over to the pair. You hated that you couldn’t communicate with your son, but it was obvious that something wasn’t right.

“…. It’s Dante… he’s worried about his daddy. Oh my God… you precious little baby. I-I I think he can sense something’s wrong wi—”

“Donna, we have to find him! Oh God no!!” You were beginning to have an anxiety attack as you paced the floor worried about your demon daddy and your son.

The nagging feeling you had in your heart was correct. Something was off about why Dante hadn’t returned yet.

Tears nearly instantly began to flow as you thought of the worst possible situations your demon daddy could have been in. You also felt bad since you weren’t there to help and protect your partner. The only pliable clue you had was that where ever he had to go had a lot of water nearby.

So that meant Dante could have been anywhere.

“My demon daddy… Dante….” Your bottom lip trembled.

Donna had her hands tied at the moment with trying to calm the both of you down and also tend to her patients. She was getting calls left and right, but she couldn’t get to them, so she sent her nurses out.

“Okay, okay look. Stay here and I’ll be _right_ back! Don’t leave, please…” She grabbed her stethoscope and dashed out the door.

Meanwhile you tried your best to maintain your composure but even you could detect something was off; your gut feeling seeming more and more right.

“I hope daddy is okay… what if he’s not?? What if he’s hurt.. o-o-or worse!? Oh God, Scy I just can’t sit here and do nothing!!” You thought for a minute.

“I have to do something… mommy has to do something!” You took your phone out and dialed up Morrison in hopes to obtain some information about where your demon daddy was.

Scyrus held on to your fingers tightly as if he knew of your plans, he too was worried about his pa.

“Mommy is going to find daddy, I promise. I’ll bring him back to us.”

*****

Donna was expecting to enter her office with you still inside but instead she was greeted by her tiny friend and a note that was attached to his tail.

“ _*name*?_ You in here??” She checked the restroom but didn’t see you, so she unfolded the sheet of paper you’d left.

_Don, please don’t follow me but I can’t stay here knowing something is going on with my man. I’m still his partner and it’s my duty to assist him. Please watch Scyrus and if I don’t return then… please.. take good care of him. I’ll be back as soon as I can._

“Oh God no…”

Scyrus continued to whine and fuss. His tiny eyes were simmering to red; his demonic nature emerging. He could sense that his pa wasn’t doing very well despite him being miles away. Donna could sense it too and she had absolutely no fucking idea what to do. She definitely couldn’t go after you, but she couldn’t exactly do her duties as a doctor with a pouty baby around either.

“FUCK! Okay kiddo. Well your parents are… they’re busy so I guess it’s just you and auntie Don for now. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

She had no choice and as a result, she placed Scyrus in a baby carrier and took him on all her trips around the hospital. She made sure that he didn’t come in contact with other patients however whenever she would make a stop. The last thing you needed was a sick baby _and_ a missing demon daddy.

*****

It seemed as though were racing back to the shop but in reality you were set out on a different destination. There was only one person you knew that could help find your demon daddy in a sufficient amount of time and you hoped that he would be willing to help.

You parked and didn’t even shut the car off as you took a deep breath. The whole ride you just thought of all the bad possible things that could have been happening to Dante. They all made your face contort and tears fall but you quickly wiped them away and rushed forward.

You hastily made your way up to the stone path and to the large dungeon-like door. Another deep breath was taken before you knocked and waited impatiently for the man to answer.

“Vergil!” Again, your fist connected with the door, this time with a bit more vigor, “Vergil!”

The sound of locks clicking and sliding signaling that he’d answered.

“* _Name*_ , what brings you by?”

“Dante hasn’t been home in a few days I’m starting to worry…. C-c-can you help me?’ Your tone was hopeful.

Vergil could sense the distressed cry in your voice, and he simply just nodded before stepping back inside to retrieve his coat.

He figured there was no way you’d just come by randomly to tell him his brother was possibly in danger unless something indeed was going on. He also didn’t peg Dante for just abandoning you so perhaps his twin could use a little assistance.

“What’s going on? What do you mean he hasn’t been home?”

“He went out for a job and hasn’t returned. That’s not like him to stay gone and not contact me or have one of his friend’s give me a heads up. No one has seen him!”

“You know where this place is?” Vergil asked as you lead him back to the car.

“Kind of… I’m only worried because Scy could sense something, Donna says. She could too and I got worried… I didn’t know who else to ask and I-I-I… I’m just so worried! I love your brother and… “ You just broke down, but you were surprised when a large warm hand landed on your shoulder.

“We’ll find him.”

“Please… p-p-please help me. Vergil…” Without even thinking you just embraced him into a tight hug and again you were caught off guard when he displayed the same comfort back.

Your demon daddy’s twin didn’t seem like an asshole at all and in fact, you actually found him to be an awesome _brother-in-law_ already for promising to help Scyrus learn how to use his tail.

“Okay…” You nodded and set out in the direction that Morrison informed you the job was in.

*****

Vergil was quiet most of the way and you thought about just turning the radio on since the ominous silence was killing you, but the clearing of his throat made you change your mind as he spoke.

“How’s your son?” He asked as he watched the passing cars.

“He’s good. He’s getting big! He knows how to sit up but not for a long time, but he can roll over and even pick things up!” You smiled proudly. “Dante always teaches him how to do stuff…”

“You really love my brother, don’t you?”

You sighed and stopped at a red light. Dante meant the world to you and you regretted fighting with him.

“Yes I do.. I feel bad… we were just fighting prior to this and now I feel like karma is biting me in the ass.”

“Is it not normal to have a little dispute? How else would you prove your love for one another by getting past it?”

You glanced over to Vergil to ensure it was him you were talking to. You’d never thought based off what your demon daddy told you that his twin would even been as “ _concerned"_ as he was now. Perhaps the time alone in the Qliphoth tree changed his mind on how he preserved his family life.

“He’s a stripper and he’d been lying to me about it before our son was born… I forgave him but I still feel upset about it. I love him so much and I don’t care that he needed to get money; I’m grateful but… it’s not me that I feel like he let down. Our little boy and him share much more than just the same essence you two share.”

Vergil nodded his head but had to do a double take once he’d realized exactly what you’d said.

“Wait… back up. Did you just say Dante was a stripper???”

You’d never heard the man laugh before but your ‘ _brother-in-law’s_ humorous chuckles made you smile. Vergil was nearly in tears at the mentioning and thought of his twin twirling down a pole. He couldn’t wait to bust his balls about it.

“You have no idea! That fucker was born to impress I swear. But yes, he said he didn’t intentionally become one or whatever; we needed the money bad…” You sighed and made a turn down an empty road.

You were somewhat close to your destination, but you’d could honestly say that talk time with Vergil numbed the pain in your mind of what could have been going on with your special person. You just hoped your little gummy bear was okay with Donna.

Scyrus was actually trying to become a doctor himself it seemed. He was very attentive to all the patients he met, often picking up on their pheromones and giving off a few of his own. Your little baby was just the cutest thing and everyone at the hospital seemed to love him. He could make even the fiercest giant soften at the sight of him.

“You two seem very committed to one another. I suppose it’s only right for him to go above and beyond to support you. Dante has always been true to his word so you’re both in good hands.” Vergil said, “We’ll find him, don’t worry.”

“I just really hope that he’s alright. I know he’s not invincible but when Donna said that Scyrus could sense something was off it really made me worry. Um, can you sense him?”

Vergil shook his head and continued just to gaze out the window, his mind was occupied on finding out what happened to his twin.

“I don’t want to lose him.. ever. My father hates him, but I know that your brother isn’t any of those things he says that he is.”

“Your father?” Vergil knitted his brows and glanced over at you.

“Well me and him never had a good relationship but he’s been in my life for maybe 5 years solid now and he thinks he basically runs my life. He doesn’t like the fact that he’s so much older than me, but my dad is even older than my mom.”

The road seemed to darken the more you advanced towards the location that Morrison informed you the job was in and Vergil tightened his grip on his Yamato. He could definitely sense something that you couldn’t, but you were forever grateful for his help.

“Um, why do you and Dante fight?”

“It’s in our blood to.” Vergil stated.

You thought perhaps you’d get his perspective of how life was having a twin.

“But, you’re family… and I know I don’t know you or much about your past, but I don’t think you were intentionally left behind… um.. if it makes you feel any better or mean anything to you, I know what it’s like to be alone..”

“Do you? Do you know what it’s like to be imprisoned and….”

“And what?”

“We have a task to focus on. Make haste, Dante could be in danger.” Vergil seemed to quickly change the subject, he of all people didn’t care to relive his past and you respected his decision and began talking about something else.

“We’re almost there. Um… so that’s your weapon of choice? The Yamato…. I think it’s really cool that you can open portals! Dante has told me about it, but I’ve never seen it in action.”

“Perhaps you’ll get your wish sooner than you think.” He cleared his throat and nodded ahead in the road.

You ended up slamming on the brakes since there was indeed an inconvenience ahead. Apparently you were closer than you thought to the place because now you were being greeted by a gang of bloodthirsty demons.

“Oh God.” You groaned and went to retrieve your gun but as soon as you turned to the backseat, the passenger door was being shut and the sound of Yamato being unsheathed pierced your ears.

Vergil had a wicked grin on his face, him obviously ready for a fight.

“Sparda!!” The beast growled. “Another one?? You’ll serve our master twice as well!”

From the sounds of it—it appeared that the creature had already encountered Dante and you instantly began to worry since the thing was still standing. Your demon daddy would never spare such filth so something must have definitely gone wrong.

“You serve to die. What such pitiful garbage.” Vergil shook his head. “Take me to your leader at once and perhaps I shall end your pain and suffering.”

You weren’t sure what he meant by that but your eyed grew twice their size as you watched his astonishing tail whip from behind him and pierce the demon right in his chest. The pained wails of the creature shook your car as it’s other colleagues sprang in action.

Bad idea.

Without even taking his focus off the greater demon, Vergil sent a frenzy of swords piercing into all the others.

“Whoa…”

His speed was insane, and you could see why your demon daddy had hell when fighting with him. He was amazing. You didn’t even have to help.

*****

Once the last demon was slain, Vergil continued to wedge his demonic tail deeper into the heart of the beast in hopes it would inform you two of what was going on.

“Y-y-your brother shall serve the great king. Your blood I-I-s the p-p-p-power he’s been looking f-f-for!”

“What?? What fucking king!? Where’s Dante??” You barked as you pressed your gun into the beast’s chest and unleashed a series of bullets.

The demon wailed, it’s eyes dulling the more it’s vitality was drained. It’d been forever since you got to fight, and you were fucking thrilled to be back in your element.

The demon chuckled and shook his head, “The stench of Sparda lingers within you. You are the _second whore_ of the traitor!”

Apparently your many engagements with your demon daddy left his pheromones deeply embedded in your membrane causing you to wield his scent.

You weren’t sure what he meant but judging from Vergil's deep chuckles let you know he did.

“You speak as if you have many options of life.”

The sound of ripping flesh and agonized cries only increased the more torturous methods he implemented on the beast. The demon's referenced suggested that he’d seen the great Sparda before and possibly he knew of the twin’s heritage; their human half.

Turns out technically speaking, you were the _third “whore" of Sparda_ , factoring in that Nero’s mother was human as well.

It seemed to always amuse that you’d surrender yourself to such vicious beast but even you saw past their _true_ nature. The twins may have possessed demonic blood, but their mortal sides allowed them to love and feel and to you that was enough to find more than just fear in the two.

No one understood why you were so committed and interested in Dante, but then again—not many people knew who he truly was. Vergil seemed to understand your loyalty to his twin more than anyone, Donna as well.

“You’ll never save your pathetic lover! His blood shall fuel the great beast and with that, _he_ will rise again!”

Vergil scoffed, obviously tired of the ranting and before you even had the opportunity to reply to the demon, his tail whipped vertically, bisecting the beast and leaving him nothing more.

“Come now, we must continue ahead.”

You had to pick your jaw up off the floor, but you were right behind him.

*****

You two continue on foot towards the building where the demons must have come from. The beasts words repeated in your mind as you kept on the lookout for danger. You wanted to future question Vergil about his past, but you decided to try and learn about his son, Nero.

“Um, so… I was thinking Scyrus could meet his cousin soon. Nero?”

“Yes.” Vergil nodded in agreement but kept his senses open and a firm grip on his Yamato.

“Maybe we could have a family dinner…” You suggested.

Unfortunately he didn’t respond but from the slight twitch of the corners of his mouth and the relaxed facial expression he wore let you know that Vergil would possibly consider it.

“Where were you prior to this?” He asked.

The building that supposedly and possibly held Dante became closer in view but also did the ominous energy the demon was referring to. You couldn’t sense it, but Vergil definitely could.

“Oh! Well I worked on my own actually. I wasn’t a big shot hunter, but Morrison helped me score quite a few jobs. He couldn’t believe how tough I was, not to brag but I definitely know my way around a pistol.” You smirked.

“I can imagine.” Vergil gave you a smirk of his own but his indicated he was being funny.

Your cheeks flushed since you got what he was hinting at.

“I mean, I guess Dante was surprised too. He taught me a lot more.”

“Again, I can imagine.”

“Oh hush! Don’t act like you didn’t do your share of _teaching_. Surely Nero didn’t get here from your smile.”

“Actually, that possibly had something to do with it but no, I was not aware of his existence. No love was shared, not the kind you and my brother do.” Vergil stopped you before you could reach for the handle of what appeared to be an abandon factory.

You wanted to hear the story about how he screwed whomever but that would have to wait since you’d reached your destination.

“Dante is in here…”

“How do you know??” You armed your weapon and stepped back when Vergil did.

He armed his weapon as well and used his mighty sword to break the lock.

“We must be careful. As you must know, this isn’t _just_ an abandoned building.” Vergil informed as he pushed the doors open.

The stench of blood filled your senses and you had to take a step back outside in order not to lose your lunch. The whole place was quite creepy, and you hoped that your demon daddy was alright.

*****

The facility was dark but there was no mistaken that the place was a grave to many. The air was cool but smelt like death and the deeper you advanced into the place the more knots formed in your tummy. To your surprise , Vergil grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

“Calm yourself. A cloudy mind will only block your abilities.” His voice was low but comforting and a bit of tension released your nerves.

“Okay…” You nodded and took a deep breath.

You two advanced to what appeared to be the main room of the building, the sound of gurgling and the quiet hums of machinery filling your mind.

Something wasn’t right.

“Vergil…” Your boot slipped in sanguine fluid that appeared to be trickling from a backroom.

The passage way to such was a narrow wall that you had to turn sideways to get into.

“Wait!” Vergil tried to stop you from entering the passageway first but something in your heart kept making you uneasy, so he just followed behind you with really no choice.

You ended up in the room on the other side, your boot again slipping in crimson but this time you halted in your tracks. Your whole body froze, and your lips trembled so harshly that your teeth were the only auditable noise you could hear in your mind.

The sight in front of you made your heart drop to the underworld.

“DANTE!!!” You shrieked and without even thinking your legs launched you towards the large vat that the man was trapped inside.

Before you was a large tank that several other pieces of equipment were attached too but most importantly you’d finally found your demon daddy.

Vergil ended up tackling you down however before you got the chance to approach it.

“Stop! You have _no_ idea what that thing is!”

“I don’t fucking care! I have to save him!!! Let me go!!” You screamed as your ‘ _brother-in-law’_ held you down. “I have to help him!!”

Your demon daddy was nude and unconscious inside the vat of rouge liquid and whatever mechanism he was in seemed to be connected to several other machines that lead all over the facility. It almost appeared as though he were asleep or hibernating but judging by Vergil’s death grip on your wrist said it was something more.

He could sense extreme danger and the last thing he needed was for you to act carelessly and get hurt.

The room was dark, but the lighting given off from the container lit your face up. It wasn’t until the dull buzz of the lanterns coming on caused you to become hysterical since you now had a better look of what you were dealing with.

You fought against Vergil until you tired yourself out and you just broke out in more tears since you couldn’t save the man you loved. You’d never felt so helpless in your life and for the first time in a very long you’d thought you would lose your demon daddy.

You mentally cursed yourself for having a baby and not being able to provide your partner with the assistance he needed. If you weren’t busy being a mother then you could have been there to protect him and help keep him safe. In reality you were putting entirely too much blame on yourself.

Your demon daddy’s capture had nothing to do with you…

Or did it?

Regardless of if you were his partner or not, you were the mother of his child first and Dante would _never_ ask you to go on a job that he felt was too much. Unfortunately he’d gotten caught up and the task even proved too problematic for _him_.

“Your child doesn’t need to lose **_both_** of his parents. _I’ll_ deal with this.” Vergil let you go and retrieved his Yamato from the inside of his coat.

He had an analytical expression on his face as he approached the large tank. Dante obviously wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t exactly up and running either and whatever beast trapped him inside; it was evident that his sacred blood was what the demon was after like the lesser creature informed you. Dante had several IV's connected to either of his arms and it was clear as day the fluid pumping through them was blood.

The container he was in had to have been what was keeping him alive, there was no way even _he_ could survive getting drained of his vitality.

Coughs and gasps for breath got pushed from your chest as you got back on your feet. You tried once more to advance towards the mechanism, but Vergil’s summoning of blue swords halted you dead in your tracks. They surrounded you and another him appeared.

His doppelganger.

This Vergil was nothing like the actual one and his purpose was to only knock you back on your ass so his attack could pin you down. The swords he’d summoned pierced your clothing but not you and it was like you were nailed to the ground. Your judgement wasn’t the best and he hated to do it, but he had to keep you safe.

His twin would come back from the dead and murder him if he let something happen to you.

“I said I got this, little girl.”

You gulped down the knot of fear and nerves in your throat. Vergil wasn’t your demon daddy, but you had to shake yourself out of your erotic thoughts before you slipped up and said something only Dante was supposed to hear. Him calling you little girl and his twin speaking to you with the same dialog wasn’t much different and you wondered what life would have been like if _he_ were your special person.

“Okay…” You whispered as you watched him continue to investigate the machine.

Vergil seemed to be able to detect something you couldn’t and the grip on his Yamato increased as he just kind of stood there as if he were waiting.

“We have to find where these tubes lead to.” He sighed as if the plan he had was a difficult one.

“Dante….” Again you burst into tears unable to contain your emotions. You were useless for the moment.

“Come on, your sobbing won’t save him.”

“Fuck off, you can’t save him.. you couldn’t even save yourself!”

It wasn’t Vergil’s fault, but your wave of guilt was consuming you along with the anger within yourself for not protecting your demon daddy like you should had.

Vergil shook his head and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and literally drug you over to the container. He shoved your face into the glass harshly, so you had no choice but to observe the man you loved in danger.

“Stop!!” Your sobbing increased the harder his grip got, and you instantly got the silent message he was sending.

“You must find strength within your weakness, use it. Use it to save your lover. Look at him, this is your future; a lone mother with a broken heart. Either you help me or continue life alone, it’s what you’re accustom to, right??” He gritted his teeth and pulled you away before slinging you to the ground.

His methods were a bit harsh, but you actually understood why Vergil was so rough with you.

“I’m sorry…”

Your pistol was being shoved in your hand, but you were left to get back to your feet on your own. Instead of waiting for you to follow, Vergil set off in the direction the pipes seemed to lead to and if you truly wanted to save the man you loved then you had to push your emotions to the side and fight to free him.

*****

Your advancing around the facility was quiet except for the whirl of the machines and the tubes that eventually lead you to another room. However upon opening the door, Vergil and you were greeted by a band of demons.

You were in no condition to fight but you took a deep breath and thought about your family. Scyrus couldn’t grow up without either of his parents and this encouraged you to push your feelings out of the way and help clear the room.

“Come on, let’s get this party started.” You gave a weak smile as Vergil rolled his eyes at you.

“Oh God, you _are_ Dante’s little girl.”

He too armed his weapon and teamed up with you to slaughter the beast before you.

You had to give it to the man, Vergil was damn skilled out on the battle field. His abilities seemed more advanced than your demon daddy’s and you wondered why but then it clicked to you. He’d always spired to be strong and you mentally made a note to definitely have him train your son in certain aspects perhaps his father couldn’t.

Dante knew his way around a sword but his twin’s stealthy and accurate abilities with his Yamato left you speechless. You watched as Vergil easily severed several beast with just a simple dash and whip of his katana. It was like watching magic with how fast he performed the attacks and you thought about him training you as well.

You fired the last rounds of your clip into the final demon and you thought all was well until the room you were in filled with sinister laughter.

“Ah! What do we have here?” The distorted sound of heavy boots and chains rattled the air as the owner of the humor came into sight.

In front of you rose a large and powerful beast. This demon had several tubes connected to him as he took a seat on what appeared to be this throne.

“Let Dante go you fucking shit stain!” Your gun was loaded again with the kick of your heel, the clip sliding perfectly in place and it didn’t take long for you to unload the ammunition into the demon.

Without even thinking you charged at him but unfortunately you got knocked back with just the simple swing of its tentacle. You toppled and rolled smack into the wall and you struggled to get to your feet as you gasped for your breath.

“What is that contraption you’re connected to?” Vergil glanced over his shoulder to ensure that you were already, and he finished your task of approaching the beast, but his attack didn’t end the way yours did.

The demon whipped one of its limbs at the man and he simply fucking teleported out of the way. Vergil unleashed an attack from his Yamato that was so rapid that it severed the beast's tentacle and also one of the wires that connected him to the tubes. As a result, crimson sprayed the air.

“You dare strike me!? Sparda's other worthless offspring!”

You staggered to your feet and went in for another attack but again, you were knocked on your ass. You were wide open for a deadly blow, but Vergil's summoning of swords deflected the attack and sent it back at its giver.

The beast dodged it in just the amount of time.

“What are you planning? To use his blood as a source of power??” Vergil laughed and shook his head.

If anyone knew about power it was him.

“Hahaha! You are a sly one! Your dearest pathetic sibling was weak! Just like your wretched father and whore mother! Now he shall serve as the source of my strength!” The demon seemed to transform but the creature in front of you left you petrified but also enraged and in tears.

The demon was absorbing your demon daddy’s blood and as a result, his features begun to take on that of Dante’s true nature.

“NO!!” You sobbed and tried to get back to your feet, but you were badly injured.

The beast roared with laughed as his power levels increased drastically.

“You see, in order to achieve such power I had to take away the one thing that kept that poor soul going. Without his _true_ nature, nothing is left but a pathetic and useless vessel! The container your brother is in harvests a blocking agent that suppress all demonic activity! Rendering him completely useless, but no worries, _I_ shall wield the power of the traitor Sparda!”

Apparently Dante was unable to his true form, which would explain why he was captured. The demon was highly educated on the twins and was obviously steps ahead. He’d visibly planned all of this out and you’d begun to get an uneasy feeling in your stomach of what plans he had for Vergil.

“That power doesn’t belong to you and it would be in your best interest to release my brother.”

The demon just laughed and tried at swinging at the man but Vergil simple teleported and severed another limb and wiring.

“You filth! You shall not interrupt this! I must absorb _all_ of this pathetic human’s power!!!”

That included you.

A swift tentacle swooped you up and another pierced your side and began draining you of your vitality. However, the agonizing pain soon dulled as you were being placed on the ground by who you thought was Vergil.

You wondered if your demon daddy had a doppelganger too.

The blue Vergil sat you down while the real Vergil severed the tentacle that grabbed you with one of his rapid and breath taking dashes.

It was like 30 attacks in 2 seconds.

“Wow…” You weren’t even about to kid yourself that you didn’t find your demon daddy’s twin attractive at the moment.

Vergil was tough and you could definitely see why Dante said he was a pain in the ass. Though you didn’t wish to hook up with the man, you felt it only to be right to find a way to repay him for helping you, even if you didn’t make it out alive.

*****

“You too shall be generous and donate your blood to me!” The demon screeched who’s name you found out was Televeré (tela-verea. That’s not a real word by the way) was one that Sparda trapped in hell.

You could hardly stand on your own two feet with as much damage as you’d taken but you wouldn’t give up fighting to free your demon daddy. Vergil continued to fight the beast while you tried to find a way to shatter the glass of the container.

“Fuck! I have to save you, Dante… I’m so sorry for being upset with you.. I love you so much. I-I-I don’t know if I’ll live but if I don’t.. please take care of Scy..” You placed your hand on the glass where his was.

Dante had seen better days.

It brought tears to your eyes to see him practically floating in his own blood basically, but with the severing of the wires from Vergil’s end left his crimson spraying like an unintended firehose. The whole sight was unbearably gruesome, but you continued to work to figure out how to free him before the room filled with his blood.

The sound of more worthless creatures brought you to your knees.

“No…” You gasped for air as death flashed before your eyes.

You were out of bullets and ideas.

“Dante… I’m sorry..I love you..” You looked up at his motionless body.

Despite the whole situation, his _devil sword_ still left you blushing.

The growls and cries of a group of demons launching their attacks at you were the last thing you thought you would hear but instead, the shattering of glass and swoosh of water lulled you into an unconscious state.

The commotion from the other room halted Vergil and Televeré’s fight.

“NOOO!!! YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!”

While Dante may have been unconscious, the severing of the wires caused his blood to release back into the vat he was trapped in. Though the suppression fluid was blocking his true nature from emerging, the blood that began seeping back into the tank was strong enough to awaken his demonic nature for a second enough to save you from the attack.

His demon saved you; his true nature. Your demon daddy saved you.

Subconsciously Dante was having another one of his dreams where he spent it searching for you because his demon captured you. He never really understood them until he fell unconscious.

Apparently his inner demon was foreshadowing events before his eyes. The latest dream he had was his reason for even being at the facility. In the fantasy—it went just like it had in reality; Morrison came into his office with a job tip and of course he took it.

Anything to keep him off the pole and on your good side.

He more less proceeded the same way you had but once Dante got inside the place, things went a little different. A fight broke out between him and Televeré, but a particular attack knocked your demon daddy down. The beast wasted no time pumping the suppressant into the wound he’d created.

Dante fought against the poison for as long as he could, but unfortunately Televeré’s plan succeeded.

However, the dream continued to play out with you there, but you were alone. The same thing had happened; you were on the verge of being attacked but this dream ended differently than the others. The demon he ended up saving you from _appeared_ to be himself, but it actually was Televeré.

Since the beast had been absorbing your demon daddy’s blood, every time he would see him in his dreams is why he thought it was himself that was murdering you. The beast was taking in more than just his crimson, but also aspects of your demon daddy’s appearance. It was evident that he had to exterminate the creature, especially if it was after you.

But what did it want with you?

*****

You weren’t sure how long you’d been unconscious, but you were being woken up to the sound of loud banging and screeching. Your vision was hazy, but you could see slivers of blue and black?

It was no mistaking that it was two demons fighting but it looked as if it were Dante and Vergil.

“What the hell?” You sat up and instantly regretted it as your head began pounding.

“Dante?” You blinked and sat back down.

The two demons fighting weren’t your demon daddy and twin, Televeré’s appearance resemblance his true nature but the other demon was who left you speechless.

You’d never seen Vergil’s true nature before, but his tail was just as cool as your son’s was.

“Wow… you’re pretty too…”

Dante’s demon was absolutely breathtaking to you. He may have been a beast, but you loved that beast. You found him intriguing and you looked past his vigorous nature.

You were weak and could barely sit up, but you managed to crawl over to your special person’s lifeless body. The bit of blood that he managed to absorb was enough to save you but not himself.

As long as you were alright.

“Demon daddy… I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, but um… we get to be together for eternity now…” You groaned as you laid your head on his chest.

Your side hurt was in searing pain, two of your ribs broken and affecting your lungs. You were coughing up blood, but you wiped it away and grabbed Dante’s hand.

“I let you down, I let Scyrus down. I told him I would save you and I couldn’t…” You sniffed and wiped away your tears. “I just wish my mom could have met him, ya know?”

Vergil had enough of Televeré, he could also sense something as well as see your distress.

“—No, it ends now..”

He’d gained the upper hand in their fight and as a result he used his mighty ultimate strength and delivered the killing blow right to the beast’s chest. Yamato ended up smacking into the wall behind him from the harsh attack and in what felt like slow motion, the two severed halves of the creature’s body plummeted to the ground.

The spray of crimson was the last thing you saw before you blacked out again.

*****

Somehow you’d made it out alive, but you still were extremely sore. You were covered by something, Vergil’s coat with your head resting on a warm thigh. Vergil sat with you through your time of unconsciousness but unfortunately he had some devastating news.

His poor twin still hadn’t awaken.

“He’s still not woke…?” You sat up and looked over to Dante who was a bit paler than usually; him dying. He was still nude, but Vergil had covered him with a cloth.

“No….but you are now, which is good.”

“B-b-but… Dante…” Your lip trembled and it didn’t take long for the tears to start spraying from your eyes.

Your crying was hysterically, and you couldn’t stop your hands from shaking. Vergil seemed to remain neutral about the situation, but it was evident all over his face that he was indeed concerned about his twin.

He’d thought he would have enjoyed seeing his brother’s downfall, but it was quite the opposite. He’d grown to care about his twin a bit more than just murdering him. Again, a lot had changed since they teamed up to seal the Qliphoth tree.

“* _name*….”_ Vergil sighed and grabbed your shoulder, but you pushed him away.

You had to do something, anything. You had to save your special person.

*****

“Please wake up! Please..I’m sorry for everything. I love you so much… please wake up, demon daddy!” You continued to vigorously rattle Dante’s shoulder since the mouth-to-mouth method wasn’t working.

He’d lost entirely too much crimson and you weren’t sure if you were going to make it yourself. Your chest had several knots as you gasped to catch your breath and try to calm yourself down.

“I’m sorry… I love you, please…. p-p-please don’t leave us… Scyrus needs you.. he needs his daddy. _I_ need my daddy… please wake up, Dante…”

Vergil gritted his teeth and shook his head. He couldn’t bare anymore of your pain and he ended up unsheathing his Yamato.

“This worked once before; move aside, little girl.” He pulled you away from his twin and braced his sword ready to strike.

“No!!! Stop it! You’re gonna kill him!!” Your shivering was so bad that you could hardly hold on to your empty gun. You didn’t know what Vergil had planned but it seemed as if he though stabbing your demon daddy was the answer.

“Get up you fool.” Vergil nudged his brother with his boot, but it felt like he were kicking a bag of rocks.

Nothing, not even a smirk.

Dante remained unconscious, his mind subconsciously dreaming about his little devil and teaching him how to fire a gun. It was a heartwarming father and son moment and he couldn’t wait for the actual day it got to happen. He would teach his son everything he knew to prepare him for life and the long journey ahead of being a Sparda.

“Dante, get up!” Vergil’s patients were dwindling slowly, and he hated to, but he didn’t know any other way to save his twin.

Yamato got stopped dead in its tracks as it descended down to Dante’s chest.

“That’s definitely getting old.”

The sound of your demon daddy’s distorted voice made you stop your crying almost instantly. Somehow once again Vergil was able to help his brother regain consciousness by nearly stabbing him. It was brief but your demon daddy’s true nature seemed to bring him back once more long enough for him to get a few words out.

Dying or not, he continued to spew his cocky banter as if he were actually capable of fighting.

“Dante!!!!” Your legs pushed you to him and you ended up falling short before you got there, but you crawled the rest of the way.

“Oh, Dante! You’re alive!!” Again, your emotions caused you to become incoherent and so worked up that you felt like you would literally have a heart attack.

Your chest was tight and your breathing rapid enough to start a fire.

“Of course I am! You can’t kill—” Despite his demonic nature waking him up, your demon daddy still couldn’t maintain consciousness due to such a grave amount of blood loss.

You had to get him to Donna, and fast.

*****

 

Donna had to send every one of her nurses out on the floor to attend to the other patients while she struggled to keep your demon daddy alive.

Now it was you who was harassing her, but with words and not a weapon in her face.

“Please help him Donna!! Please!! Fucking do something, anything!!” You yourself needed medical attention but your safety was the furthest thing from your mind.

“I-I-I can’t do anything!! He needs a blood transfusion and no one in here has the same type of—”

“I’ll do it.”

The sound of your babbling baby and his uncle stopped your crying as the pair entered the room.

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” Vergil bounced Scyrus around as he cooed and attempted to have a starring contest with his uncle.

A cool rust of air got blown in his face making him blink but giggle soon after.

Vergil smiled and patted his back, “I win.” He used his tail to hold his nephew; curling it into a ball while he removed his coat and stuck his arm towards Donna.

“Save my brother..”

“Vergil…” You gasped and looked at him, “… Wha… he’s lost a lot of blood…”

“She’s right… in order to even have a chance of saving him I need at least nearly half… oh my God.”

Vergil cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, “… I failed as a father, but I’m willing to give this fool a chance at being the best one he can be for this boy here.” He kissed Scyrus’s head and your happy baby just smiled and touched his uncle’s face.

“Vergil….” Donna had tears in her eyes and didn’t know how to even react.

He was willing to give his life in order to save your special person and the gesture brought you to your knees. The only sound in the room was the monitor Dante was hooked up to that was depleting in beats.

“Quickly!” Vergil snapped.

Donna wiped her eyes and blinked rapidly before taking Scyrus from him and passing him along to a nurse. She also had you taken into surgery as well while she thought how in the fuck she was going to save two lives with a limited supply of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dries eyes* I'm not crying, you guys are!   
> I literally had to take a break because this chapter just got too much for me.   
> It was very touching towards the end and Vergil is just the best big brother and uncle ever. *sniffs*  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome, stay tuned for the aftermath of his brave donation to help his twin!  
> Thanks for reading!


	38. Trials Of Our Love (I'll Die For You) Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone had a fun and safe Thanksgiving and if you managed to snag something nice for Black Friday, well that's awesome too lol  
> I finally have a day off from work so I have time to update! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was up once you woke again but this time all the agonizing pain you were in previously seemed to be numbed. You peered around your room for any sign of life besides yourself, but you were the only one around.

“Hello?”

“Oh dear! You’re awake!” A cheerful nurse walked from the restroom with a smile on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Where’s my son???”

“He’s safe! Don’t worry, he’s with our pediatric team getting acquainted with a warm bottle of cereal.”

Her attitude was a bit too bubbly for you at the moment, your only concern being that your family was alright.

“Can I see him?” You inquired with an intrusive look on your face as if she was holding back information.

“I’m sorry, not right now. You just woke from surgery, dear.” The nurse frowned but brought your lunch tray over despite the snippy attitude you were sporting.

She knew it wasn’t personal, but she had to do her job to ensure your safety.

“Where’s Dante then?? And Vergil??” You pushed the blanket off your legs and tried to get out of bed, but you were stopped.

“No, you can’t walk around! Please lay back down. I’ll check for you. The last I heard; Donna was able to rid um.. your boyfriend of the suppressant serum.”

“And Vergil??” You definitely were worried about him since he was willing to give his last drop of blood to save his twin.

You wondered why he had such a change of heart, but you supposed it was none of your business and perhaps whatever happened while the twins were in the underworld stood the reason for their aberrant bonding.

“He’s recovering. Donna has been taking three pints of blood every so many hours from him while she preforms a miracle. She’s an excellent doctor so I’m sure they both will be up and kicking in no time!” The nurse gave you a smile that was half reassuring and the rest of the way eyebrow raising but you had faith in Donna, nonetheless.

“Okay…”

“Good news though, you escaped with just a few broke ribs and scratches but other than that, you’re fine!”

You felt like shit mentally but physically you were practically on a cloud.

“Shit, I felt better when I was losing my insides in the museum.”

“How do you do it?” The nurse smiled and helped you set up your lunch tray.

“Dumb ass luck and a deal with the devil.”

If Vergil heard you quote your demon daddy again then he’d just probably glare at you and wonder what other nonsense catchphrases that you’d picked up on from the man. You both were a headache on a bun, but he sort of liked you as his “ _little_ sister”. You made his twin happy and for some reason he cared enough to save you both, so it was only right you annoyed him too.

“Well you definitely have some luck there! Eat your lunch, dear and after we’re going to do some more x-rays to make sure things are okay!”

You sighed but nodded and began filling your belly.

*****

You’d been in the hospital for a few days and despite not seeing the twins, the sweet nurse kept you updated with them and you were more than elated to know that they were just fine.

“Oh my God!! Can I go see them now?! I feel fine and I can sit up now. Please??? I haven’t seen them all week…” You pouted and gave her pleading eyes.

You looked so desperate and in need of love, so she simply just smiled and nodded.

“Okay, but you have to promise me you’ll take your medicine first!”

You hastily grabbed the cup with your medicine in it and washed it all down with water.

“Visit time!” The nurse chimed.

After being helped into your wheel chair since you weren’t permitted to walk around on your own, you were now being wheeled down the hall to go visit your demon daddy and _brother-in-law._

“What!? Bullshit! _I_ won that last round!”

“Jesus, perhaps I should donate my eyes next. You obviously are color blind.” Vergil scoffed.

Your worried look turned into a smile as you were wheeled into the twin’s shared room. They were bickering as usual but this time over a very intense game of _“I Spy"_

“Oh you just wait until I heal!” Dante stretched but regretted it once the IV tugged inside his arm.

“Careful, little brother. I’m keeping _you_ alive.” His twin grinned at him and waved his arm with the IV in it.

Donna just laughed and shook her head, “Alright you two, enough! You have a visitor.” She smiled and disconnected the blood bag from Vergil's arm and removed the IV. She went to bandage the site, but he said there was no need.

Dante looked over to you in your wheelchair, “Geez, did you almost die again?? That’s it, I’m keeping you locked inside. No more leaving out the shop.”

“I was worried about you, I had to save you…”

“Yeah.. but you’re nearly killing yourself to save me.” Dante watched as you wheeled yourself on the side of his bed. Your arms were a bit short for the tires, but you looked so adorable struggling.

It hurt to sit up despite being on your pain meds, but you begged and begged to see your special person. You couldn’t go on unless you got to witness for yourself that he was alright. Dante meant the world to you and you always wanted to show it.

“I love you; I’ll die for you…” You took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m so happy you’re alright. I thought I would be a single mom… or that Scyrus would have to grow up without the both of us. I-I-I just wanted to save you no matter what…”

The room feel silent aside from the equipment running and Dante sort of glanced over to his twin who gave him a particular look as if they’d already discussed something prior to you entering.

“Ooo we have another visitor!” Donna broke the silence with a squealed as the nurse brought in your fussy devil.

Scyrus was again in one of his _“Dante Moods"_ where he wanted no one’s attention but yours. He kept misbehaving during his diaper change and he also didn’t care for the nurse’s new pearl necklace and sent it falling all over the floor. Your little gummy was strong. He also kept moving his tail while the nurse tried to examine it.

Poor girl’s first day was going downhill all thanks to single handedly your son. He _definitely_ was Dante’s kid.

“Aw, my baby!” You smiled when Donna brought him to you since he was probably hungry, but you’d finally got the chance to hold your him which you certainly missed.

“Ah someone is thrilled to see you.” Dante along with everyone else could sense how happy your little devil was. He’d missed the snuggles and bounding time but most importantly he missed meal time.

“Is it safe to nurse, Don?”

“Mmm, let’s check your paperwork and see what medication you’re on.” Donna step out the room to examine your clipboard and this left you and the twins alone to talk.

“So um, when are you two getting out of here?” You held your son while you sat in the middle of their beds.

“Verge can actually leave whenever he wants.. um, but… I guess he’s going to stay..” Dante shrugged, “I still can’t really do much right now.” He attempted to release his demon but only a faint burst of energy surged from him.

“Apparently it’s not safe to fight or be outside right now so I’m on goddamn bed rest.”

“It’s for your own good, Dante. You got really fucked up this time.” Donna shook her head as she came back with your chart, “Yes. You may nurse, dear.”

You nodded and had the nurse escort you to the bathroom so you could feed your son in private but still talk to everyone.

“Speaking of which, who was that demon? Televeré?”

“Beats me, never seen the douche bag before in my life but apparently he knew more about me than I thought.” Dante said. “Everything happened so fast. It felt like my insides were on fire, I couldn’t fight or move a muscle.”

“The bastard definitely knew what he was doing. I’ve never seen a suppressant take down someone of your caliber. You know what that means??? Think of like an elephant dart on drugs times like a million. That shit he injected into you almost instantly shut off your demonic blood.” Donna flipped through your demon daddy’s chart.

“I was able to extract some of his blood from your wound. This demon was created, his genetic make up is impossible. I found traces of several devil arms combined, so I sent my team out to collect samples… well the whole site was clear. Not a fucking trace of that factory.”

“What?? That’s impossible. How?” Vergil’s brows knitted on his face as he sat up.

“I’m not sure. I have a team investigating that as well. You guys.. I don’t want to alarm anyone, but I’d keep my weapons and loved ones close. Something definitely is going on here.” Donna had an uneasy look on her face as she wrote some stuff down on each of the twin’s charts.

You were a bit worried as you overheard the news, but you burped your son before fixing yourself and coming out.

“How did you decontaminate him?”

“Actually with the same miracle that saved you. That plant is a fucking blessing!” Donna smiled proudly at her work.

Astonishingly she was able to reverse the suppressants work by administering the same methods she used to save you from your fertility poison.

“Your sweet and awesome brother did the rest!”

Dante burst into a fit of laughter, “ _Sweet and awesome??_ Vergil?? The nicest thing this ass has probably ever done prior to this was visit my son. Anything else is just torturous.”

“You see what I have to deal with? When I’m being nice, it’s unreal but when I try to kill him; then _I’m_ the problem.” Vergil threw one the empty water bottles on his side table at his twin.

“Hey! No fighting you two. Well if he didn’t decide to lend his arm for you then you sir possibly wouldn’t be here. You can’t just pump random blood into your body, not in this case. Luckily you two are a match because not all the time siblings have the same blood type. In order to save you I would have needed both demon blood _and_ mortal blood that matched yours.”

“So you would have needed two different donors…?” You inquired.

“Something like that. Medical problems for devils are always confusing but everyone should be fine actually. I’ll say after tomorrow you should start feeling like yourself again.” She nodded towards Dante.

“Enjoy your family time before it’s time to rest!”

Donna left out the room and left you to banter with the twins.

*****

“We’re going to have to go see my parents soon, Dante.. my mom keeps calling me asking me have I had the baby and what’s going on.”

“What have you told her?”

“Nothing, I never answer the phone since sometimes my dad will call from her phone. I want her to meet Scy but.. I’m so nervous.” You sighed.

“We can always wait a bit longer. How about we recover first and then we go? Come on, be a big girl.” Dante had his happy baby in bed with him.

Scyrus was on his back bringing his feet towards his face to chew on but he hadn’t quite mastered it just yet. His little tail was still going strong and his white patch in his hair seemed to be growing still. He continued to take on his pa's appearance the older he got and according to Donna, eventually his hair would all turn white and his eyes blue.

She suggested that it probably had something to do with his demonic genes, but she wasn’t sure herself, though the transition wouldn’t be harmful to his health in anyway.

“I know, I know. I’m just worried about you two right now…”

“Don’t, trust me; we’ll be fine.” Vergil nodded towards his brother.

“Thank you for helping me… um, I have to repay you somehow.”

“Just… keep this fool happy and that baby growing strong.. you’re a tough girl, _*name*_. I’ll give you that.” Vergil always seemed nonchalant when he spoke with you, but you knew that wasn’t the case.

You were forever grateful for his help in the end. Without him, you possibly would be a single mother and alone to protect you and your son. You weren’t sure if you could exactly complete such a task. Who would be your confidence boost? Who would motivate you and pick you up when you were down?

Dante was more than just your partner and more than just the father of your son. You two’s love was so intense that you were willingly to do _anything_ to save him, even risking your life to protect him from being attacked by demons.

So life without him would absolutely suck.

“Why do you think I have her? She’s definitely a trooper.” Dante smirked. “She’s my ride or die.”

“Ah, well I love you, it’s only right.” You smiled and tickled your son’s foot.

“See what happens when you actually work on being together instead of—”

“Okay! Sorry you two but it’s rest time!” Donna re-entered the room.

Dante needed as much recovery time as possible and so did you. Vergil on the other hand had a stack of literature to indulge in, courtesy of Donna’s office bookshelves.

*****

“Okay! So you should be fine—both of you actually. Can you go all scary demon guy?” Donna tapped her pen on her clipboard.

It was late in the morning, about 3am and unfortunately she had to wake the twins to ensure they were both up and running. Despite their demonic blood; that didn’t stop death, something that was guaranteed.

Dante nodded and it took a few tries, but he was able to completely transition, though it didn’t feel too good at first.

“Damn I’m good.” Donna smirked, “Great! And you Vergil?”

Vergil could easily turn demon, but she still wanted to ensure that he could with as much blood as he gave.

Basically Donna had to get rid of all the contaminated blood in Dante’s system and refresh it with stronger blood cells. This helped his demon fight off the rest of the suppressant.

“Yay!! You two should be fine and you can actually probably go home tomorrow. _*name*_ is doing good—” She squealed and clapped. “I saved three lives!”

“Great job, Don… um… I really do fucking owe you and if you _ever_ and I do mean _ever_ need anything, please let me know.” Dante was able to stand on his own two feet for the first time in a few days. His legs were a bit wobbly but with a few more tries he would be fine.

“I suppose now you’ll disappear again?” He looked over to his twin.

“ _*name*_ knows where to find me.” Vergil went back to reading his literature. No one knew it but he had a smile on his face behind his book. He was oddly happy that his dear brother was okay.

“Speaking of, what are you going to do?”

“About?” Dante raised a brow.

Vergil just seemed to give his twin a look as if he should have already know what he was referring to.

“Oh! Uh… I don’t know.. I’m not really sure.” He scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

“Well, I think you should, but that’s just my opinion. You know better than I do.” Vergil shrugged.

“I know and I know what I want to do.. but um… w-w-will you help?”

“I’ve helped you this far, haven’t I?”

“Oh so you’ve finally wised up huh?” Dante grinned.

“Don’t push it.” Vergil rolled his eyes and threw his blanket off himself, “Just be ready to go when you leave here.”

Donna stood by confused since she had no idea about the plans the twins were discussing but she couldn’t help but to pry into their business.

“Whatcha two got planned after this??”

“Nothing that concerns you, woman.”

“I just saved your life! You’re so mean. You know he hit me??” Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re abusive now, little brother?” Vergil shook his head and went to the restroom to relieve himself.

“What!? I didn’t hit her! She started it.”

“Oh whatever!” Donna threw her pen at your demon daddy before leaving out the room on a call.

*****

2 weeks had past since the whole demon incident, but you and your demon daddy were back on good terms. You two got to spend the day together helping one another out while Scyrus got to spend the day with his uncle and to his surprise, his cousin.

The look on Nero’s face was absolutely priceless when he saw his father holding the infant. He’d thought he went off and had another kid but of course it was quite the opposite.

“—Just hold him, I’m quite sure he doesn’t bite.” Vergil tried to hand off his nephew to his son, but Nero just refused to hold his baby cousin.

“No! I’m not holding anything Dante created!” Nero tried to turn away from Scyrus, but he just couldn’t break the wondering gaze of him.

Truth was Nero was actually fucking nervous to hold his cousin. He had so many questions on top of just not wanting to accidentally drop him, but Vergil insisted on the bonding time between the two.

“Fine…”

“You need the practice for when you give me a grandchild.”

“WHAT!?!”

“ _Ah!!”_ Scyrus decided to put his two cent into the conversation as well. His babbling was improving, and Donna mentioned how he would start wanting to talk soon.

Vergil just chuckled and left out the room with his son and nephew to be alone.

“Hey! HEY!! DON’T LEAVE ME WITH THIS … kid…” Nero sighed and looked down at his cousin. “Ewe, you look like your dad.”

Scyrus may have came out with several of your features but as the days pasted and he got older, he began to resemblance his pa with his white patch in his hair expanding. His ears weren’t really pointy much anymore, but his tail still continued to grow.

Which has Nero skeptic of if his father was telling the truth or not.

“Oh God, where’s Kyrie when you need her?’” Nero looked around for something that would possible entertain his baby cousin while he figured out how to get out of watching him.

As if he really had anything better to do.

“Ah forget it. Whelp, I guess it’s just you and me. Um, what type of bull crap has your dad been spewing to you?” He decided to lay the little devil in his jacket with his arms in the sleeves.

“If you can fit it, it’s yours.”

Scyrus had a puzzled look on his face since cousin Nero was new to him but he smelt just like pa and uncle, so he was okay in his book. In response to his cousin’s chatter, the tiny devil gave him a smile that was nothing but gums.

Even Nero couldn’t help but to smile back. Your son was definitely a warming addition to the family.

“Wait… who the hell let Dante touch them?! I’m going to have to have a talk with him, but for now um… let me show you around this place.”

Nero took his cousin on a tour of his home in the meantime while Vergil attended to matters of his own.

*****

Back at the shop you and your demon daddy were cleaning together and rearranging the place since your son would be on the move soon. Donna recommended that you two start child proofing everything early to avoid the hassle of doing it later.

“So, you still want to see your parents?” Dante helped you reach a shelf since your ribs were still sore.

“I do, I can’t keep running and hiding from them.” You sighed.

“Okay, well we can go. I won’t fight your dad, I promise.” Dante smiled and kissed your shoulder as you relaxed into his embrace.

It seemed as though you two hadn’t had a break in a while, so you were grateful to be alone with you special person, though you two didn’t desire to have sex at the moment. Your time alone was just a breather for the storm ahead since you were going to introduce your son to his grandparents soon.

Your dad would definitely probably hate you, but you weren’t going to let him stop you from loving your man and living your life.

“Um, you haven’t been to the club…”

“Well I’ve been injured, remember? And besides, that wasn’t the only way to keep you fed.”

“I thought you enjoyed it?” You asked as you two held hands by the front door. You’d planned to go on a walk, but you didn’t want to without Scyrus. He enjoyed learning about all the different aspects of nature—his pheromones ripe and alerting his pa that he was quite the curious little devil.

“Well partially. I just did it to make money, I don’t care for the women and all the extra shit. I have you for all that.” Dante hugged you and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“I just wanna be the best for you and Scy.”

“You are the best, the only one for me. I love you and I’m so happy that you’re okay. I should have been there to help you; I shouldn’t have let you leave on your own.” You felt guilty for your special person’s near death experience, but it actually wasn’t anyone’s fault.

“No, babe. You did nothing wrong; you came after me and that’s enough to let me know you care. I’m sorry for not being careful like I promised. Everything just happened so fast! I was fighting the other demons and then that big guy just tackled me down. He stabbed me and went on and on about something about _I’ll serve him well_ or some crap, I don’t know but I fought and fought and then I just blacked out.”

“Donna said to be careful. That wasn’t any ordinary devil and he seemed to know the both of us. He tried to come after me, but Vergil saved me! He killed him…”

Dante rolled his eyes at the mentioning of his twin protecting you. He was grateful; no doubt, but _he_ would have preferred to be your superman instead.

“You’re not mad are you?”

“No, but you know how I feel about protecting you. That’s my number one job, aside from being your demon daddy.” He smirked and buried his scruffy face in your neck.

“Oh, Dante!” You jumped and of course he caught you.

You two remained in your embrace for some time, completing forgetting about your walk but as long as you got to be together, time could stop, and you wouldn’t care.

“I love you so much, little girl.”

“I love you more, demon daddy.” You smiled and shared a sweet and loving kiss with your special person.

*****

Nico’s squeals filled the garage as she hopped from her van when she spotted Nero holding his cousin.

“Dang! When did you have this little cutie?”

“He’s not… damn it! He’s not mine and you know that." Nero finally had got his baby cousin to stop crying but the sound of the running engine made him fussy again.

“Aw I was gonna tell Kyrie that ya were playin’ step daddy to another chicky's baby!” Nico teased as laughter left her chest at the sight of Nero's face.

“Kiddin’! Jeez, loosen your jock strap buddy.”

“Anyways! This um… apparently this is my cousin, Scyrus… Dante had a kid.” Nero shushed Scyrus, bouncing him around and humming.

“Whoa really? So that’s what he’s been up to after escape that dang ole smelly underworld. Well good for him! Though this kid looks oddly like _your_ old man.” Nico examined Sycrus, mainly his tail.

She thought it was every bit of cool and already wanted to design some souped up armor for it.

“Tell me about it. Well he put me in charge of watching him and I could really use some help here…”

“Practicing for when _you_ have one?” Nico nudged Nero and his cheeks just flushed red as he looked away.

“Just help damnit!”

Scyrus by now had his full attention on the pretty tattooed woman. She also was new to his senses, but she didn’t quite smell like pa, uncle and cousin. In fact, pretty tattooed lady smelt like mommy a bit and as a result, the tiny devil whined to go to her.

“Look, he wants you to hold him.” Nero grinned since he now was off the hook with having to keep his cousin content but now Nico was the one with the deer in the headlights look on her face.

“Have fun.”

“Wha..!? Hey! Get back here, punk!” Nico groaned and held Scyrus while Nero finally escaped.

She looked at the infant who was busy burying his face into her cleavage; it was obviously meal time.

“Oh no, kiddo! I’m not your mommy… NERO!! UGH YOU BIG DUMMY!” She groaned since her friend just up and left without even giving her anything to feed him with. She smiled at him and went on the search for his bottle.

“Come on, you and me are gonna be the best of friends!”

Scyrus smiled and did one of those happy screams, he too obviously agreeing that he’d made another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Aw Scyrus finally got to meet Nero! how sweet.  
> This chapter ended good!   
> What did you think?   
> Feedback is always welcome!   
> So you may have gotten to unbuckle your seatbelts for this chapter but keep them close! lol the next chapter is pretty rough!  
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long and has a lot of emotions in it so just a heads up! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of your son’s giggling kept you from being nervous and also serious as you stood on your parents porch unable to knock on their front door. It was dinner time, but your anxiety was making you and your demon daddy late.

Scyrus was six months and doing outstanding. You faced quite a few setbacks with the family, but your little gummy was definitely going to be a fighter with how he kept surprising everyone when you thought you were going to lose him.

He’d survived not wanting to eat and also his little lungs seemed as if they were going to go out on him, but he just wouldn’t give up. _You_ thought you weren’t going to make it through life with the amount of shit that was unfolding.

You’d almost lost your demon daddy and yourself but luckily for you, you had an amazing _“brother-in-law”_ that helped save the both of you and he even pitched in and watched Scyrus while you supported your special person at his night job. Donna recommended to stay away from fighting for a bit since you both took quite the beating.

Also, your little gummy bear got to meet his cousin but unfortunately you were going to have to wait your turn since Vergil dropped him back off to you.

Scyrus couldn’t stop giggling and babbling since you three left the shop and according to Dante, he had no idea why. Truth was that your demon daddy knew you were insanely nervous so to help calm you down he’d been making funny devil faces at his son—half way transitioning just some of his features since it left his son a giggling and happy mess.

His lungs were still weak and according to Donna he would have problems more than likely his whole life. Nothing major but she put him on breathing treatments for now and once he got older she would switch him to an inhaler.

He still was a bit smaller since his premature birth, but she was confident that he was going to grow up big and strong, even if he would be the runt out of the group.

“He just won’t stop laughing!” You smiled and kissed your son’s head. “Calm down silly baby.”

“No idea why he’s so excited.” Dante smiled at his son but when you looked elsewhere he transitioned half his face but stopped once Scyrus began giggling and you turned around to see the culprit of your son’s humor.

You figured your demon daddy was up to something so at the right time you faked as if you were turned around and caught on to why your son was giggling as if he was at a comedy show.

A wave of laughter left you too as you witnessed Dante’s silly faces.

“You dork! You’re the reason he keeps laughing!”

“Ah you caught me, but it kept you relaxed this whole time, and look—” Dante smiled as he could hear your mother’s footsteps approaching the door from the other side.

In the mist of your silliness, you sort of knocked on the door without knowing and now the big news was about to be revealed. Since Scyrus’s happiness kept you calm, your demon daddy kept his son entertained so you would be able to follow through with dinner for the night.

You couldn’t help but to smile and give him a loving kiss.

“Thank you Captain DT." You smirked as he blushed and cleared his throat.

“Hush, I’ll give you a show later but now it’s time to meet grandma!”

Scyrus did his form of cheering which wasn’t much but happy screams and excited pheromones. This made you have a big smile on your face as your mother swung open the front door to see her daughter and her little family.

“Surprise!” You laughed once she laid eyes on her grandson for the first time.

Your mother was speechless, and she covered her mouth since her emotions were starting to get the better of her.

“Sorry I haven’t called but this little guy decided he wanted to get here a bit early, so I’ve been dealing with him and life.”

“He’s.. oh my God… my g-g-grandson is here…” Your mother tried to take him from his pa, but Dante wouldn’t let him go and also Scyrus began to fuss since he didn’t know grandma yet.

“Hey buddy, It’s okay. She’s nice.” You pouted and rubbed your son’s back.

“It’s okay! He’ll love grandma soon.” She smiled and waved at him. “I’m glad I made enough dinner! I had no idea you were coming.”

“I know, I should have called before. I wanted it to be a surprise though.”

Scyrus had a concentrated look on his face and it was soon discovered it was because he was filling up his diaper, which was an understatement because now his pa was holding him nearly 10 feet from his body.

“I KNEW WE SHOULDN’T HAVE GIVEN HIM BANANA!! ARHHH!!” Dante groaned at the basically guacamole that now covered the blanket his son was in and the onesie he had on.

Donna began introducing him to solid foods at some point, but it appeared as if he still wasn’t quite ready for _all_ just yet.

“Babe!! Do something!!” Dante looked like he wanted to cry. You would have cried too if you were now covered in soupy baby shit.

Your mother just laughed and quickly took you both upstairs so you could clean your stinky baby up.

*****

While you gave Scyrus a bath, your mother washed all of his things for you while Dante freshened up as well. You both had gotten clever when it came down to being out with your son and learned to pack a spare _everything_.

“Let’s just give this baby back to the stork.” Your demon daddy sat on your old bed and shook his wet locks.

“Hey! Use a towel.” You gave him a knitted brow look while you breastfeed your son.

At the time, you thought nothing of it but soon you realized you were in your childhood bedroom, alone… with your very sexy demon daddy who seemed to have put on a few pounds but not how you’re probably thinking.

Since Dante’s income nearly consisted of whatever now—him being a naughty little stripping devil; his physic had to be up to par as well as his gorgeous looks. Your demon daddy had always been toned and in relatively great shape, but it appeared as though he’d been working on that image and keeping all those tanned and tight muscles looking right.

His hair was still long, and his aged face remained full of scruff and he was even generous enough to keep the you in mind and not shave his chest, despite some of the ladies not caring for it. Their opinions didn’t matter, and their only purpose was to get wetter than a tsunami and stuff dirty dollars in his undies.

He didn’t care for their sensual touches and erotic advances. Dante was committed to you but did what he had to do to provide for his family. He still went out on hunting missions but when there wasn’t a devil tearing up the city—there was one tearing up the stage.

“H-h-have you been working out?”

“Not really. I damn near died so I had to get back strong again… and plus, I got to keep up the look for the dollars, baby.” Dante blushed a bit and avoided your ogling gaze as he went to pull his shirt on, but you stopped him.

“What?”

Scyrus was content and now just wanted to chew on everything so you made sure he was alright before you sat him off to the side with his favorite toy.

“We don’t have much time, but I can’t let you leave out of here without knowing how fucking sexy you look, demon daddy.” You crawled in his lap and kissed him quickly.

“Babe… r-r-right now? Scy is _right_ there…” Dante looked over to his son who was trying to figure out how to turn his toy upright.

He seemed to like the end that was plush and felt like terry cloth. Scyrus was going to be teething soon so the soothing stuffed elephant felt great on his little gums. You just hoped he didn’t decided to fall over from where you had him propped up.

“He’s okay, but the longer you keep these pants on the less time we have.” You said as you began working on your demon daddy’s belt.

“Mm you dirty little girl. You want your demon daddy to fuck you on your old bed?” Dante laid back and watched as you pushed your dress up and got on top of him.

“Mhm and my door doesn’t have a lock on it, daddy. You wanna fuck me right here? In this little twin bed of mine? And possibly get caught?”

You were taking one hell of a risk at the moment, but you were just so turned on and judging from how hard Dante was gripping your hips let you know he couldn’t wait to cover your mouth to keep you from alerting your parents.

Though the headboard would snitch on you anyways.

Since you two were recovering, any physical contact was off limits, but you felt less sore now and your ribs didn’t feel like someone was using them as boomerangs.

“Mmm is this where you had your first time?” Dante had an idea of a whole role playing situation in mind in which you still lived with your parents, but you were in college and _he_ was your neighbor.

They’d invited him over for dinner since you were home for the holiday’s from school. While everyone socialized downstairs, Dante was upstairs relieving his bladder but when he turned to leave he ended up stumbling upon your open door. He congratulated you from the hallway about your accomplishments but you two began to fall heavy into conversing and he ended up in your doorway just chatting with you.

Somehow you two got on the topic of dating and it was soon revealed that he’d always thought you were cool but now that you were older and a young woman; your ‘ _neighbor’_ mentioned of how cute you got. Dante thought about you finding it extremely sexy that an older man found you attractive and soon you revealed that you had a little kink that you wanted to test out.

You’d confessed to your older neighbor how sexy you’d always thought he was and how you couldn’t wait until you were old enough to tempt him. Now you were about to show _Mr. Dante_ just how attractive you thought he looked in his robe in the mornings.

“I’ve never done it before, sir..” You bit your lip as your demon daddy grabbed your ass and grinded up against you.

You figured neither of you would last long or even remotely get to finish but you just couldn’t resist old times.

“Oh really? So that means you’re nice and tight?” Dante turned so that now you were on bottom and he was pushing your legs into your chest.

“Why don’t you find out.” You gasped as you felt your panties being pulled down and your wet entrance being teased.

Scyrus was still in his own little world between babbling and still trying to turn his toy over. He’d gotten it but got bored with chewing and wanted to see if he could get the already broken rattle piece to fully fly off. He had a habit of wanting to chunk things across the room, so you hoped he didn’t plan to in the middle of your messing around.

“You do deserve a gift for keeping those grades up princess, and a welcome home gift. Keep it down though so your parents don’t hear how much of a slut you are.” Dante slipped his fingers between your wet and quivering folds. He wasn’t sure what had you so turned on, but he definitely didn’t need to hear your reasoning to be down with fucking you in your old bedroom while your mother prepared dinner.

“I’ll be quiet, Mr. Dante. Please, I want you to fuck me, sir. Fuck me hard and be my first.”

“I might just fill your tight little ass up, give you a souvenir for when you go back.” Your demon daddy fucked you with three of his fingers while you bit your pillow.

You could hear the wetness just splashing between your legs and part of you _wanted_ your mother to walk in on you, because that’s how you certainty envisioned it in your role playing.

“Yes, fuck me, sir. I deserve a reward for my good grades.”

“You deserve extra credit, don’t worry. I got plenty to give you.” Dante used the slick that coated his fingers and stroked himself until his whole length was wet with your juices.

You both watched as he slipped it inside your entrance and back out again. He then set out to tapping on your clit with it like it was a drum.

“Fuck you’re so tight, little girl. You’re gonna be my good girl and come all over me, aren’t you?” The three fingers that were once buried deep inside you were now wedged down your throat while your demon daddy’s other hand held you down by your neck.

The roughness felt good and he added to your kinkiness by firmly but gently slapping your face.

“You like that, little girl?” Dante asked as he pushed his whole length inside you. He quickly covered your mouth and made sure his son was still occupied.

By now, Scyrus completely gave up with trying to sit up on his own and was now on his back down for the count. His full milk belly put him right to sleep and he also had his favorite elephant toy to hang on to.

“Bless his heart.” You smiled since you two were watching your boy together. “And yes, I fucking love it, Mr. Dante. Mm I love when you fuck my tight virgin hole while my parents are downstairs.” Your innocent smile soon turned into a devious smirk at the surprised look on your demon daddy’s face from your aggressive sex talk.

“You wanted a grown man for your first time, baby? You knew those little boys couldn’t make your kitty purr like I can.” A rough tongue licked up the side of your face and it took you opening your eyes to fully notice that your special person was half transitioned into his demonic state.

“Dante?” You gasped as his strokes got harder and his skin got rougher.

“Shhh.”

“Oh, demon daddy, you feel so good like that.” The creaking of your bed and the sound of your muffled moans surely could be heard downstairs you thought but no one was knocking at your bedroom door, so you guess you were safe.

Dante was actually experiencing another heat cycle and unlike the last, _this_ one was so mild that there was no indications that he was even having one except his slip to his true nature and his perspiring.

“Mmm little girl, are you on birth control again?” Your demon daddy’s glowing eyes lit your face up as he tried his best to keep his wings down and his pheromones low so they wouldn’t alert his son.

He could feel himself ready to let lose but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk making you sick again or even getting you pregnant. He was in his lesser demonic state so perhaps things wouldn’t go negative like they did before.

“N-n-no…” You groaned when you were left empty and cold. “But I can take something so—”

“No, you know your medicine won’t work.” Dante didn’t want to stop fucking you, but he also didn’t want another kid at the moment. You just felt so good—so warm and squishy soft but with the right amount of tightness to jerk his length off even with the slow and steady strokes he was feeding you.

“Then what are you gonna do?” You gasped as he pushed all the way inside before retracting a few inches. Your demon daddy had a lot more girth while in his demonic state and taking his whole length felt like taking a Pringles can.

“One more kid wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

You could just feel his thickness inside you throbbing, so desperately wanting to paint your warm insides with his hot seed. You wanted your demon daddy to fill your pretty parts up, but you just couldn’t risk it at the moment, yet you weren’t doing much to try and prevent things since your legs were around his waist holding him in place.

“I would love to feel you just squirting inside me, sir. Every drop of your demon babies just filling up my tight little pretty parts. I wanna watch it drip out of me and back down your thickness.” Your filthy rambling was earning you harsh thrust that left you gaping.

Dante’s breathing was labored in your ear as you continued to feed him tales of your twisted fantasies.

“And I wanna slide back down slowly so we can watch more get pushed out since I’ll be so full. You remember when you got me all dirty in the alley that time? I wish you did that more often and to my throat perhaps. I would love to just swallow every single drop, demon daddy. Mmm that’ll be my meal for tonight—your delicious devil seed.”

Your speech was shaky the entire time and you were impressed with how strong your twin sized bed was to be not only holding your but your horny devil who was at least 30 pounds heavier as his true self. Dante couldn’t even articulate words, just grunts and weird noises as he fought with wanting to drown you in his seed or possibly get every rat in the sewer pregnant by shooting down the sink.

“You dirty slut.” A rough tongue jabbed its way into your mouth while clawed hands held your arms down by your wrists.

The stokes you were taking like a pro began to get a little painful due to the such rough anatomy of your demon daddy’s armored skin giving you friction burn so you needed to wrap things up. Also because your little gummy was getting fussy.

“Are you ready for your going away gift, little girl? Give you something to think about while you’re off to college again.” Dante grunted and ended up filling you up so much that even while still inside, you had come getting pushed out of you.

Unfortunately releasing also set off a wave of pheromones that woke your son up.

“Oh wow, demon daddy! That was so much!”

“Um, I should have told you but I’m in heat…” He laughed nervously as he watched his river of seed drip onto your floral comforter.

Your room was still left like when you were a teenager and the erotic mess you left really turned you on.

“Will I get pregnant?”

“I have no idea but let’s hope not. I’m sure you have a high chance so let’s go to Don after this. Sorry, you really got nasty and I just couldn’t control it anymore.” Dante was now back in his human state and tending to his son who decided to fill up another diaper but this time with urine.

“I shouldn’t do that again.” You giggled and pulled all your blankets off the bed. You felt a bit uncomfortable since you were _open_ and had a steady trickle of hot devil seed dripping.

“Well I’m definitely relaxed now but how do you think your mom will react to his tail?”

“We’re about to find out.” You said.

*****

“Sorry ma, we fell asleep.” You smiled as you entered the dining room with Scyrus in a Tula wrap. It took some practice but with Donna and surprisingly Lady’s help, you were able to tie the fabric now on your own and get your gummy bear snuggled in.

“Oh dear I wish you hadn’t, um your father is home…” She whispered. She had a worried look on your face and you did as well but your demon daddy was there to hold your hand and make his son giggle so it could ease some of your nervousness.

“Babe, we can do this—you can do this. We talked about it, remember? Just… I’m here.” Dante kissed your head and kept close to you. You made him promise to leave all weapons in the trunk, but his fist alone could land him in jail.

Your demon daddy didn’t want to have to fight your father but if he decided to get physical then so be it. He wasn’t going to let you get grabbed again, especially while you were holding his son.

Luckily Dante was pretty relaxed after releasing that gallon load inside you.

“Okay, well mom. Um, this is Scyrus.” You smiled and turned so she could watch him from over your shoulder.

With him being in the Tula wrap caused his tail to be concealed which wasn’t good since it didn’t give it an opportunity to breathe and move about, so you made a few adjustments to acclimate your strange baby.

Your mother was so wrapped up in getting him to look at her that she didn’t notice the rustic feature behind him. Scyrus’s ears weren’t really pointed anymore and his white patch in his hair continued to expand. He was starting to look more and more like his pa the older he got.

“He is just the cutest!! Look at his little smirk. He looks like you, Dante.” Your mother’s heart was over flooding with love and joy for her grandson and she really wished she could hold him but Scyrus would break into a fit of tears whenever she would reach for him.

“He used to look like me when he was born.” You smiled and kissed your son’s head.

“Speaking of which, you said he was born early?” You all sat at the dining table while the food cooled down a bit. Your father still hadn’t come in the house just yet and part of you was hoping that he seen your car and just decided to leave instead.

You weren’t ready for his reaction.

“Yes. I was almost 8 months, but someone decided he couldn’t wait to meet grandma.” You tickled his little foot and a rumble of happy screams left his little body.

It wasn’t until you had to take him out of his warm hiding spot that your mother decided that she wanted to change him or at least watch how you did it. It seemed your son had an endless bladder.

“Let’s see if you know how to change a pamper! You gave me hell trying to keep you from crawling off and get you all clean all at the same time.” Your mother smiled as she remembered when you were a baby. Now her baby had a baby and she couldn’t have been more proud of you.

You took a deep breath as you turned your son over on his tummy so you could check how full his diaper was. This also left his unique tail now fully visible to your now silent and deer in the head lights mother.

“.. B-birth defect?” She cleared her throat and looked at her grandson's back that had a glowing rustic little squirmy thing jutting out of it.

Your mother assumed since he was born a bit early then maybe some other complications rose, but she was about to have to take a seat at the news you were about to unravel on her.

“Um, no. Mom, please sit down. I need to talk to you.” You left your son on his tummy since he was in the process of crawling soon. His little arms needed to get stronger and also because you wanted your mother to continue to have to look at her grandson’s bizarre features.

“When I left home, I didn’t go to school like I said. I left to become a hunter—which is how I met Dante. I’m sure you’ve heard of all kinds of crazy beliefs and different things people assume that are real. Well I hate to break it to you but 9 times out of 10, if someone says they’ve seen a ghost then they’re probably not shitting you.”

Your mother looked confused and unsure of if you were her daughter at the moment. She had no idea that you had such an interesting look on life and hobby. No one knew what you did and honestly your parents thought that you’d went off to college after your 18th birthday and not to go study the underworld.

You’d been in the mercenary business for over 10 years and it wasn’t until your 24th birthday that you wanted to get serious and tackle tougher jobs like devil hunting. You slowly transitioned your line of work into something more vigorous and challenging and soon you were known amongst the brokers as the _‘Lil Devil Slayer'._ Fast forward 2 years later where you met Morrison. He’d heard of your abilities and that you wanted more training and tougher opportunities, so he introduced you to the man you’d soon grow to love and call _Demon Daddy_.

Dante was skeptic at first and didn’t think much of you, especially with how small you were, but it wasn’t every day that his dear friend Morrison came into his office with a request for a client to work _for_ him. You saw teaming up with the great devil hunter as an opportunity to up your techniques and also score bigger jobs since Dante was _top notch._

It took a while to earn his trust but eventually your demon daddy gave you a chance and began taking you out on jobs with him. He let you lead the way and tailed behind, but you soon saw keeping up with the man was more accomplishable in your dreams than reality.

Dante often left you behind and to fend for yourself because, how else would you learn? He ran you ragged, and you found yourself wanting to thrown in the towel, but you had a point to prove and an older man to impress.

On top of not taking you seriously you also got teased because of your young age. You hated being called _Kid_ and _Little Lady_ but at least he respected you enough to still be a gentleman and hold doors open for you. You weren’t sure where the friendship came and when it developed but after a while you found yourself laughing with Dante more than you were ignoring his smug remarks.

He allowed you to stay a few days at the shop with him, just as long as you provided a piece of your check to keep the bills paid. You didn’t mind and soon you were living with your partner full time. You two got along fair enough and eventually you began gaining _company._

Your roommate didn’t really care about your nightly escapades and it was always fun to tease you in the morning when you’d have an attitude because you were left unsatisfied.

“Another night of failure. See, this is why I just accepted that it’ll forever be me and my right hand.” Dante chuckled as you slammed the door to the office.

“Shut up. You’re old, which is why no one wants you.”

“See, I may be aging but at least I know how to please a girl.”

A lot of your conversations with your partner consisted of hitting on you and you flirting back but never acting out on any of your little sly remarks. You never thought that your playful behavior would leave you in love and a mother, but you were happy that you and your demon daddy tried each other out.

*****

“W-w-what are you saying, dear?” Your mother looked at you and then to her grandson who was currently on his hands and knees rocking back and forward.

Dante couldn’t help but to get down on the floor with his son and lay in front of him in hopes he’d try to crawl to him.

“Come on, buddy. You can do it!”

Scyrus was just happy to see his pa and ended up wobbling to him a few inches before he just fell down on his tummy and babbled to him instead. If you could decode it you were sure it was along the lines of _‘dad pick me the fuck up’_

 _“_ Ah! You’re learning kiddo. Good job!” Dante was having a proud dad moment as he scooped his little boy up and rewarded him with kisses.

“Um, well the tail you see isn’t a birth defect. It could be but no, he’s going to have one.” You said.

Your mother still seemed to not understand what you meant so she further asked you to explain.

“Mom… your grandson has a tail because well…” You took a deep breath and looked over to Dante, he simply nodded for you to go ahead and break the news.

“Well, mom. Scyrus has a tail because he’s a demon and um...Dante is too…. Well, part demon anyway. He’s a hybrid.”

“W-w-what?” She looked between everyone and then back at you.

“It’s true, watch.” You grabbed one of the steak knives off the table and stabbed him right in the side of the neck.

“Ow! Hey! What the hell!?” Dante groaned and pulled the attack away and rubbed the sore site.

“Shut up, I owe you more than just a stab.” You glared but turned your attention back to your mother.

Your point was to show her how quickly he healed from it and when she seen how his skin was never split open, your mother nearly passed out right there.

“You just … his neck….Dear… w-w-why would you… why would you do this?”

“Do what? Fall in love? Mom, I love Dante no matter what he is. I may have developed a different taste in men yes but he’s amazing and you can’t change how you feel about him just because you know that he’s different now. He’s still a great man!” You picked your son up since you heard your father enter the backdoor.

Your heart thumped in your chest and you just hoped a fight didn’t break out.

“Honey! Look who stopped by for—”

“Who’s child is that??” Your father wasted no time in marching right up to you and eyeing his grandson. He hoped when he seen your car that it was only you and not your demon daddy as well.

Surprise dad, it’s your goddamn grandson too.

Scyrus didn’t like the attention and turned to you and burst into a fit of tears. Immediately Dante wanted to punch your father’s teeth down his throat for making his son unsettled.

“It’s your grandson, dear.” Your mother took his hand and pulled him away from you.

Your father blinked and then looked over to your demon daddy who had a smug expression. He couldn’t wait to fucking send your old man into a fit of curse words at how he knocked you up.

“You son of a bitch!”

Dante just laughed and shook his head, “Careful, old man. Don’t pop a blood vessel.”

“You sick bastard! You got my daughter pregnant!? No!!!”

All the commotion caused your son to get even more upset and it wasn’t until a wave of bad pheromones he gave off caused your demon daddy to go outside to calm him down. This was also to settle himself down since he wasn’t too keen on the simple sight and sound of your old man upsetting his little boy. Scyrus never threw a fit the way he did—almost as if he could sense the negativity airing from his grandpa.

This left you and your parents to have a talk.

*****

“You filthy whore! How could you lay with that… that.. that _scumbag!?”_ Your father paced the floor and shook his head as your mother kept him away from you.

“Don’t you want to meet your grandson?” You inquired as you ignored your father’s insulting question.

“That child has no connection to me!”

“Honey! You stop it. Don’t be like that, just give Scyrus a chance.”

The mentioning of the name made your dad halt right in his tracks and look at you.

“Who?”

“Your grandson’s name is, Scyrus. I named him after the bunny you got me when I was 8. Ya know, when you left for the next 10 years…” You looked down at your lap and hoped you didn’t have any devil seed still leaking from you.

That would be embarrassing.

“W-w-why would you name him that..?” Your father’s heart may have hated your demon daddy, but it instantly softened at how you remembered his abandonment and empty promises he gave you.

It felt like a personal attack at how once again he wanted to leave you and _Scyrus_.

“That bunny was the only thing that kept me going, the only thing of _you_ that never left… but then he got hurt and I thought maybe I was better off leaving with him too. At least he wouldn’t be alone anymore…” You broke down and your mother ended up pulling you into a hug. She was absolutely disgusted with her husband’s behavior and couldn’t believe she fell for someone so evil.

“That bunny and that child are _not_ the same! That man doesn’t love you! And now you’ve bred with him! How _could_ you!? The lord will save you my child, please come and let me help you.”

Your father still wasn’t aware of the other secrets that laid dormant but after the day was over, getting him out of church was going to require the lord himself to escort the man.

“I don’t need your shit prayers, dad. Pray for yourself that you heal from whatever hate has grown in your heart.”

“Hatred only has become a thing when _he_ showed up! We were a family before! Why must you continue to be oblivious to this fool’s plans with you?? I know that you’re smarter than that. Please leave him, sweetie.” You dad pleaded with you, but you just shook your head and kept your gaze away.

“No, dad.”

*****

Dinner didn’t get a chance to even start and now everything was cold, but your demon daddy was back inside with his happy and babbling baby again and this helped ease your nerves a bit. If you were still pregnant then there would be no way your demon daddy would have left your side.

Not while your little devil voiced your stress through pheromones.

“See! Everything is alright.” He tickled his son’s tummy and responded back to all his tongue popping by mocking him.

“Look how happy he is, dear!” Your mother couldn’t help but to gush with joy over her adorable grandson.

She still had to process the information you’d revealed to her but her only concerns at the moment were to keep the tension level down as much as possible.

Dante on the other hand was starving and fixed his plate anyways.

“Are you better now, baby cakes?” You beamed to your little gummy bear as he watched you talk.

Scyrus wanted to communicate with you the best he could so a bunch of _ah's_ and _ngh's_ were his response back.

Your father looked at the infant in your arms but kept his nose in the air as he did a 360 of him. It wasn’t until he got around to Scyrus’s backside did shit really unfold.

“W-w-w what is that!?”

“It’s his tail, Dad. What does it look like?” By now you were over your father’s shit and prepared to be kicked out the house and probably witness your old man getting knocked on his ass.

Dante was stuffing his face but also keeping an eye on you just in case something happened. 

The room fell silent as your father dug around in his pocket after having a closer look at Scyrus. The man’s eyes grew twice their normal size as he just studied the infant. He too thought it was a birth defect, but your father spent a lot of time practicing his beliefs and it didn’t take long for him to figure out that there was something _more_ to his grandson than he’d thought.

“What is this abomination you’ve brought into my home?!” A cross was now being held up to your son who now was in a fit of tears from the scary grandpa man.

It was definitely a conflict between the two—Dante sensing how uneasy his son got every time your father would get too close and now it was feeling like it was time to wrap his meal up.

“Honey, Scyrus is just different! Surely you’ve seen babies come out not all the same.” Your mother too was now worried as she stood by her husband’s side.

She really wanted to him to give his grandbaby a chance, but she had better luck of calling your uncle and getting him to play grandpa. Your mother didn’t want things to fall out of hand, so she tried her best to get your father to accept that not everyone was the same.

Species wise.

“This child is _not_ like other babies! Look at his eyes and ears!!” Your father immediately took notice of your son’s peculiar shaped features. Though they weren’t nearly as pointed as before, Scyrus’s ears still held a unique shape to them that could not have been that of a human's.

If it was possible then that would mean someone clipped them to be shaped as such but that definitely wasn’t the case.

In addition to his tail and fancy ears, your little gummy sometimes had a faint transition—mostly showing in his tiny face like his eyes.

And since he currently was upset and releasing pheromones, Scyrus’s pupils were orangey red; just like his pa's whenever he’d been in his true state.

“Shhh, baby. Don’t cry little gummy bear.” You pouted and tried to calm your son down.

By now Dante was up and finished with his meal. Spraying your insides was fun and all but it exerted a lot of energy and now that his belly was full it was time for your demon daddy to take a nap, but unfortunately it appeared as if his evening would consist of fighting your father.

*****

“What are you!?” The wooden object now was being pointed at your demon daddy who had to refrain from laughing at how your old man thought a cross was going to save him.

“He wears the tail of Satan!”

“And I wear the horns, surprise!” Dante smirked and thought about transitioning just to give your father a heart attack.

“Dad… you’ve already disowned me so at this point I could careless how you feel but yes, you’re correct about my son. He _does_ wear the tail of a beast, but this creature is gentle and loving—the love of my life.” You smiled and took your demon daddy’s hand.

“Dante isn’t just my _daddy_ but he’s my _demon_ daddy as well, he’s a hybrid of a man and a devil.” You released the breath you were holding and prepared for the worst.

The only sounds that filled the dining room where your son’s fusses and an unexpected babble that came out clear enough for everyone to drop the tension in the room.

“Maaaammmmmma—” And the rest was pure nonsense but there was no mistaken that your son had just attempted to speak his first words.

Scyrus continued to utter nonsense but hearing your little boy talk made your heart swell. It was a sign that he was growing up and it left you in tears since he’d come a long way from sleeping in a warm glass box to shitting humus practically and warming hearts.

“OH MY GOD HE SAID MAMA!!” You squealed and kissed your baby. “Say it again, gummy bear! Say ‘ _mama_ ’!”

Scyrus just looked at you and started cracking up with giggles and his little fingers soon took his attention. It was a rare moment, but it warmed your heart to hear your little miracle baby growing strong.

“Out of all the words… and you go for her name. Say da-da now.” Dante was a bit jealous that his son didn’t acknowledge him first. They practically shared the exact same DNA and yet the one person he was definitely going to be taller than got the first words.

How lame.

“Oh get over it, envy! You got those fancy pheromones, so I don’t wanna hear it!”

Your father didn’t have much to say about the moment, nothing negative nor constructive. He just wanted Dante away from you.

“As warming as this may be, that child is still from hell in which you should have aborted him! And you shall burn for you sins. Please, let me help you cleanse your soul from the curse this wretched creature has bestowed upon you!” Your father pleaded with you.

“No child shall have a tail! And no grandson of mine shall be a _child of Satan!_ ”

“Well you don’t get to choose what happens with my son and if you think that your daughter would even waste her last breathe to save you then you’re a lot dumber than you look!” Dante didn’t care for the insults being thrown his way but what you simply didn’t do with the man is talk foul about his mother, you and his child.

It was just certain things that you _don’t_ do, and your father thought it would be a good idea to reach for you, but this just earned him a shove of his arm.

“Get your ass out of my way, Dante!” Your father tried to go around the man but once again was blocked.

“I'd advise you to stand down, old man.”

“Stop it you two! There will be no fighting in my home again!” Your mother wasn’t having it this time as she quickly stepped between the two.

“You let him back in here!”Your father said.

“No, I let our _daughter_ in here! And fuck, if Dante is extra company then I can’t just tell him that he can’t come in, but she can! He’s her boyfriend!”

“Special person, mom!” You groaned and shook your head.

Things were starting to get out of hand and now you were thinking that maybe you should have just mailed her photos of her grandbaby instead.

“I don’t care what this mother fucker is to you. I don’t want you nor him over here again! Get out…”

“Dad! You can’t fucking do that!”

“Babe come on. Let’s just go. I’m tired and this douche bag needs his tampon changed. Got a little case of PMS there, buddy?” Dante teased.

He really wanted your father to try it; just once. Just try once to swing at him so he could politely knock him on his ass.

“You’ll burn in hell you disgrace. Stealing a man’s daughter away for your own sick and cruel needs! You’re indeed a product of Satan.”

“I am, aren’t I? But you and I aren’t that different. We both can make our little girl scream.” Your demon daddy smirked and looked over at you.

Now wasn’t the time for sly jokes but you couldn’t help the pink tint that kissed your cheeks. You were indeed the little vocalist when it came down to letting your demon daddy know how good he made you feel and also with your father since speaking to him normally wasn’t seeming to get through to him.

“Dante…” You sighed and went to collect your son’s things.

It wouldn’t be long before someone was gonna have to pull the two men apart.

“You deserve to be hung and castrated you filthy pig!” Your father attempted to get his hands on your demon daddy, but Dante simply moved out of the way and laughed.

“I supposed that would only be beneficial since it would prevent me from knocking up that pretty little daughter of yours again.”

“Okay that’s it! I’m sorry sweetie but it’s time for you to go. I’m sorry…” Your mother pouted as she ushered her husband in the other room.

You did the same but with Dante instead.

*****

“Well that went fantastic.” You sighed as you exited your old closet. There were a few more items that you wanted to grab before you saw your mother again in five years.

By the way things were going, it didn’t seem like you’d see her ever again.

“Oh yeah, you know me, and your dumb ass father get together just fine.” Dante said as he snapped his son’s onesie back after changing him.

Scyrus was content now that the day was over and soon it would be time to sleep for most of the night and then scream for absolutely no reason before dawn.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes. I have everything, go warm the car and get him inside.” You secured your son’s little mittens and hat on which he hated but you needed to keep your little gummy bear warm.

Before Dante went to put him in the car you draped a blanket from your closet over him. It was old clearly and it was obvious without even asking that the item meant something important to you.

“I’ll be waiting, dear. Be careful.”

You nodded and smiled as your forehead was gently kissed.

“I’ll be right back.”

You told your mother goodbye before you headed to the front door. “Hey ma… um, I’m sorry… I don’t know when I’ll see you again but thank you for accepting my son.. I know this is all very confusing and a bit much to take in…”

“Sweetie, I’ll always accept you no matter what. I love you and my grandson so if this is your life then live it. If you want to be with Dante then I can’t stop you. I’ll always love you three no matter what.” Your mom gave you a warm smile and hugged you.

It brought tears to your eyes, but you hugged her back tightly. “What about dad?”

“Pfft, he can go to hell. I don’t know what his deal is but as far as I’m concerned, he can live in that church.” Your mom shrugged, “I don’t care what he says. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you so much.” You smiled and kissed her cheek, “Well I have to get that little boy home.. um… I’ll try to call you…”

“Alrighty dear!”

Your mother walked you to the car and said her goodbyes to her grandson and “ _son-in-law"_ before heading back inside to deal with your father.

Meanwhile you had an emotional breakdown in the car and Dante just let you be, but he rubbed your back for comfort.

“I… I love you Dante… please don’t ever leave me…” You sniffed and wiped away your pain.

“I won’t. I love you too, babe.”

Your demon daddy continued to soothe your broken heart while you son left a weak smile on your face with his constant babbling.

Your little family wasn’t perfect, but you wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Unfortunately your father had a plan for you. One in which no one would have ever expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW what a chapter!  
> This one was long and pretty intense so grab those seatbelts because shit is about to trickle downhill lol  
> But what did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!


	40. Forever My Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A belated birthday surprise for a special girl

Dante shifted in the tub, all the suds engulfing his smooth skin as you positioned yourself to get on his lap. 

"You think Scyrus is okay?" You asked wrapping your arms around his neck.

Despite the setbacks and frustration of your demon daddy being a stripper, and you two nearly dying, somehow you managed to get back on the path to loving each other. Not to mention major rejection from your father about his grandson. 

Your heart fell into pieces, but your special person and your adorable little son were the glue to keep you together. Dante apologized for ruining your relationship with the man, but you’d told him that the damage had already been done and that now it was time to move on and leave your old man and his emotions behind. 

Denying your love was one thing but Scyrus did absolutely _nothing_ to anyone. He didn’t deserve to get shoved in the dark and abandoned like you did. Even if he was a little different physical wise. 

"I hope so. I'm sure he is. Vergil is actual great with him and it’s petty cool that they spend so much time together." he stated, his hands landing on your hips.

"He’s been away from us before though so I’m sure he’s fine, and besides; you wanted alone time so let’s enjoy it before that kid shits all over the shop." 

"Yeah..." 

You looked into Dante's eyes for a moment before kissing him.

"I love you." You smiled and scooped up handfuls of water and wet his hair. 

Forgiving your demon daddy was tough but you couldn’t picture yourself without him, so it was only right to talk things out and come to an agreement on who brought in the money. You couldn’t argue with him since he technically was the reason you were still surviving and had a roof over your head. You made it clear though that he still had a life back at home and anything other than a performance was off limits, however.

Though you did some nights go out and support him whenever you would be free from your son. It was quite the entertainment to watch your demon daddy materialize roses and make a show out of the red flow of scarf that Dr. Faust produced, and you were well known around the club since Dante introduced you to a few of the other guys. 

You always loved bragging to all the ladies about how you were _hitting_ that too. 

All the guys gave him props for scoring such a younger chick; you were hot, and a few were jealous that you rather be with a much older man than them. 

Dante pouted and dug his nails into your hips. 

"Hey!" He now had a head full of soap and you pushed his hair back out of his face so it wouldn't slip into his eyes.

"You look so cute with your hair back; I like it like this." 

"I look like Verge.." He laughed a bit. 

"Vergil is handsome but you’re entirely sexy. He doesn’t have hair all over him like you do, well I don’t think he does. I’ve never seen his chest, but his face is bare and he’s a daddy, but he doesn’t exactly look like one like you do!” 

"You think so, little girl?" 

You nodded and wrapped your arms back around his neck. "Yes. I think you're amazing and I’m so happy he helped me save you. I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you, but he protected you!" 

Dante nuzzled your neck and smiled, “He did, didn’t he? I guess a lot has changed with us. Any other time he probably would have been the one trying to kill me, but I guess the dumb ass has finally realized he can’t win.” 

“Oh would you stop it! You two are brothers and you two are like practically best friends now.” 

The look on your demon daddy’s face was a mixture of emotions and he sort of just shook his head, “Stop. Now you’re just being offensive.” 

You sighed irritably and just changed the subject. 

“I’m so tired.” 

"I feel like shit. I don't think I've had a full night of sleep since that kid was born.” Dante yawned.

"I know, me neither but the first year is always the toughest.” 

"We'll make it together." He took one of your hands and intertwined your fingers with his. “Of course, my love.” 

"Yes, because we're a team!"

"Speaking of team, I wish you could go out with me on jobs again. I miss my little sidekick." 

"I miss fighting and being out with you too. Maybe when Scyrus is old enough we can go out again and teach him how to protect himself.” You suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be in a wheelchair with a catheter by then." Dante rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, demon daddy! You're not that old." You laughed and gathered his hair into a ponytail.

"Look how long your hair has gotten! You have to let me style it for you." 

"Whatever you want, baby girl. Just make me look pretty as you." Dante just relaxed while you braided various strands of his hair. 

You hummed to yourself and massaged and scratched at your demon daddy's scalp while he kissed different spots on your chest. His hands slid up your sides leaving trickles of water to cascade down and pop the bubbles in the water.

You always loved and enjoyed relaxation time and anytime with your love was always worth it. 

Dante gentle picked you up so he could latch his mouth around your areola and suck.

"You and your tit milk obsession." You rolled your eyes and held his head there since you could use a bit of relief. 

Scyrus was out with his uncle and you’d hadn't nursed in a few hours, but luckily for you, your demon daddy was there to help.

Dante let the milk he had in his mouth drizzle all over your breast, the sight instantly making him hard. 

"I can't help it." He gently massaged your breast and squeezed. 

"I've always loved your boobs, babe. You know that." 

"I think you love them more because they have food basically." You gasped when he gave your other breast the same attention as the first. 

Dante just rotated his tongue all over your nipple before swallowing some of the milk and letting the rest rain all over your chest. 

"Babe, I know you feel that..." he moved his hips into yours. 

You giggled and did the same to him. "Yes I do. Want me to ride it?" You lifted your hips up.

"Please do, little girl." Dante took your hands and put them on his shoulders.

You knew better than to be having sex so soon after just having a close encounter, but you just couldn’t help the amount of love that had been occurring between you and your special person. So Donna got you back on a form of birth control that kept you from getting pregnant but also was safe for you to still nurse. You had to work around your son now so you just couldn’t put whatever in your body.

Though she wasn’t to happy to have to give you what she called _the morning after pill for devils_ ; since whatever she gave you would normally be taken by someone of her nature. 

Still, you bounced up and down Dante’s length; splashing water out the tub and onto the floor. 

"Yes! Faster Dante!" You dug your nails in his shoulders as he guided your hips up and down. "That feels so good. I've been wanting to fuck you in the tub for a while now." 

"Well good thing the old one mysteriously stopped working and by stopped working I mean the faucet being snatched out the wall." Dante gave you a pressed look since he knew you destroyed the tub because you wanted a new one.

"I dunno what happened!"

"I bet you don't." Dante kissed your neck and moved to where you were leaning on your forearms with your ass in the air. 

"You're such a dirty girl."

A smack to your ass made you howl in pleasure. "Yes, a dirty girl for my demon daddy." 

Dante nodded and swatted your ass again, "You gonna be a good girl and let your demon daddy fill you up?" 

"Y-yes! Fill up my pretty parts." You gasped when he slipped inside you. 

With your new tub you had more room to spread out; you being able to literally lie on your stomach and Dante able to stretch out fully without having his knees in his face. You also wanted a new tub since taking a shower was becoming painful when you were pregnant. You needed room to be able to relax and rest your swollen feet. 

And in addition to you just wanting a new tub in general. 

"I will baby." Dante held your hips while he fucked you; the warm water splashing against your skin. You’d worry about cleaning the floor later, you just hoped that it didn’t start leaking.

"Yes! Fuck me, Dante!" You had nothing to hold on to, so you were forced to take every one of his strokes as he bruised your waist with his death grip.

It was a bit difficult to hold on to you with the soapy bubbles splashing everywhere but your demon daddy managed to make you both release all over one another; Dante more so inside you. 

"Mmm that was quick, demon daddy." You weren't upset that he didn't last long just curious as to if his age was starting to catch up to him. 

"Sorry. You just feel so good in this water." Dante wiggled his hips and enjoyed the feeling of your warm insides filled with his seed. 

"I told you that the bathtub idea would be a good one." 

You carefully moved away from him, the feeling of his release dripping out of you making you smile. 

"It is. We definitely need to do it more often here." Dante stood up with you and switch the tap to the shower. You both let the warm water rain on you for a moment before your demon daddy was back sucking milk from your swollen breast.

He had one hand cupping the boob he was occupied with while his other hand was between your legs fingering you; his orgasm pooling in his palm while he used it to make you super slippery. 

"Oh fuck, Dante. That feels good. Don't forget the other too." You sighed as some more of the weight got lifted off your chest. 

Your demon daddy's teeth hurt but you could handle the pinches over the stone boulder like feeling. Dante swirled and flicked his tongue all over your nipple, milk dripping from his mouth and all over your breast.

So messy and strangely erotic. 

"I won't." He said as he went to your other. 

Your milk didn’t taste like regular milk. It tasted a lot sweeter and wasn't gross, except when you'd eat something weird since it went off your diet. The consistency was thin and a bit watery depending on when you were nursing but your milk was natural and not loaded down with anything artificial.

Donna did some research and found traces of weak pheromones in your milk, which was probably why Dante was so fond of it as well. She concluded that this could have been a change that occurred somewhere between when you got sick the first time from mating with your demon daddy, all the way up until that very point of now. She believed that your body may have learned to produce them from carrying Scyrus; your body recognizing that he wasn’t fully human. 

She also mentioned that since your baby had demonic blood that he needed to be fed more often since he would just burn off all the energy. A growing beast needed around the clock care and even though you were exhausted half of the time, you enjoyed the bonding at 3am when your son would fuss and cry because he was starving. Scyrus also needed twice the nutrients since he was born early and still developing and playing catch up. 

He overall was doing well but he still had some breathing issues and some of his motor skills were behind, but Donna said he’d be just fine since you were doing a great job at staying on top of his needs. Your baby was just the happiest and it hurt to see him upset, especially when he met your father.

Dante wished he could help but he didn’t exactly have lactating breast and Scyrus didn't care for the artificial nipples of a bottle most of the time so getting him to nurse when you weren’t around was a hassle.

Babies were difficult but he loved his son and would do anything for him. 

You sighed and relaxed as the weight on your chest became less and less until you could tolerate having your demon daddy’s hands squeeze you. 

"Mmm so good." Dante swallowed the last little bit of milk in his mouth and looked disappointed when he couldn't get any more out. 

"You went dry on me." 

"They'll be full again in about two hours. With both of you sucking on them, the shit produces like wildfire. Your immune system should be through the roof." You laughed a bit and began washing your hair.

"It's good for me too?" 

"Mhm! As long as I'm healthy, my babies will be. It helps with Scyrus's immune system and everything and it can help yours too… supposedly. " You washed the rest of your body parts and excited the shower once you both were clean. 

"Ah, so you're saying that I get meal time too, huh?" Dante grinned and burped, and you just made a face. 

"We are not going to be out in public and I pull my tit out to feed you—a grown ass man." 

"Well shit, if Scyro can drink, why can't I?" Dante faked being upset.

You giggled and shook your head, " _Scyro_? I like that. Cute nickname." 

"Demon daddy, little girl and Scyro; my odd family but I love you two." Dante kissed you and began getting dressed. 

"We love you too! What now, my little stripper?” 

“Ah, shut it. You enjoy seeing Captain Devil Trigger out on a pole.”

“As long as you don’t start shaking your ass like a girl then by all means; make that money, baby.” 

“I’ll leave that for your eyes only, little girl. Remember that I said I wanted to take you out for your birthday, but I never got the chance to. Well I wanna make up for that…”

Dante emerged from the closet dressed in a much more formal attire than his usual black and red get up. 

He still dawned his signature colors but this time he had on a red dress shirt that stopped at his elbows and a pair of black pants. 

“Right now?? What about Scy?” 

“He’s fine. Between Verge and Nero—they’ll figure parenting out.” 

“…. Are you sure? I mean, what if—”

“Doesn’t he have your number? Just bring your cellphone.” Dante gave you a quizzical look as to why his twin had that type of contact with you, but he trusted you not to fuck up. 

He slipped on a nice pair of dress shoes and debated if he wanted to throw on a tie or not. Why not just fully show out?

“….Okay…” You were already on edge about leaving your baby for most of the night and you hoped that he didn’t give his uncle and cousin a hard time.

Your demon daddy didn’t seemed too worried and in fact he was actually relieved to be away from his son. Dante loved Scyrus but between the grabby women at work and a fussy tiny devil at home, some alone time with his little girl would fix almost anything.

“Wear something nice! I have to make a few calls.” 

“Yes, sir.” You sighed as you picked out something to wear. 

*****

Your birthday was a few weeks ago but your demon daddy decided to make up for not really taking you out like he wanted. You were upset with him at the time, so your surprise dinner got put on the back burner. However, he decided that why not treat you for the night now? 

And besides, he had _another_ surprise for you. One that only his dear big brother knew about. The surprise that they’d been discussing the whole time they were in the hospital together. Your demon daddy needed some reassurance but luckily his _lovable_ twin was there to help.

After dinner, Dante took you on a walk through a beautiful park that lit up the night with the strung up lights it had. There was also a part on a hill that had a crisp river that flowed along side of it under the night time sky. This portion of the park was dark.

You had your back turned so you weren't aware what was happening as you’d come to a stop with your walking.

"This place is so beautiful, look at all the stars! And Ooo look at all the trees and water! Scyrus would love it up here an—"

You spun around to see your demon daddy kneeled down with a smile on his face since your expression immediately dropped.

"....I hope you're kneeling down because your back hurts..." Your heart thumped like a dog's tail inside your chest.

Mostly because you knew what this was but weren't expecting it.

The whole evening your demon daddy was being just the sweetest person and showering you with love.

"It does hurt, and my old ass will probably need your help getting up, but no. That's not why I'm down here."

"* _name_ *, you came into my office 2 or 3 years ago—I think, with a job in mind. I didn't think anything of it. I sure as hell didn't think I'd be in love with you or have a damn kid together, but we do. You irritate the living hell out of me and sometimes I often wonder _why_ I love you but then I remember how committed you are to me. You became my partner, my best friend and then my little girl and soon after the mother of my son."

Your eyes were getting watery and your heart continued to beat in your chest while your bottom lip began trembling and it wouldn't be long before the tears flowed.

Dante continued his tale while he looked up into your eyes.

"And at first, I was against it. I didn't see a _reason_ to love you. But I realized I didn't need a reason. I mean, I have them but honestly... I think you were meant for me. I think you were meant to come into my life and teach and show me that it's okay to feel deeply for someone, that love isn't as bad and if you work hard at it, nothing can break that bond—not even your father."

He sighed but continued. "And then you got sick, but we thought you were pregnant. I was freaking nervous; I didn't know what to expect but I was actually happy. I was happy because even though you could very well just leave at any time, I felt like us starting a family together would encourage you to never..."

He hesitated, almost as if he was embarrassed or nervous to say it, but Dante continued despite his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink.

The whole thing was so romantic and kid-free. You were up under the stars watching as the night unfolded. The weather was cool but pleasant; a wonderful night with you and your demon daddy.

"I felt like you wouldn't leave then. That'd you'd never leave me alone... because then I'd be pretty bummed out honestly. But then you were actually sick and... I felt like I would lose you."

You now had tears on your cheeks, but a smile remained on your face from your special person's sweet words.

"I've never really doubted myself before, but at that time I felt like I couldn't save you. I didn't know how to save you. I was pressed for time and I just couldn't stop thinking about if I came back and you were gone... what would I do? Who would I love? I couldn't love anyone after that because all the love I had would have left with you...."

You sniffed and smiled. If Dante continued on the way he was for the night then you would need a boat to get home from you crying so much.

But he still pressed forward.

"And when I came back and saw you... Don told me if I would have come back 20 minutes or less..." Dante shut his eyes and didn't finish his thought. He just cleared his throat and kept on with his speech.

"But she saved you; she did. It's been a while since I shed a tear, but you almost got one out of me that day; almost." He laughed a bit.

“You cried when your son was born.”

“Nope, those were allergies. I told you that place was dusty.”

“Oh you’re so full of it!” You laughed and smacked his arm.

Dante swatted you back but got serious right after, "But no, seriously I would have been bummed if you didn’t make it."

He took your hand and intertwined your fingers. "You got better and then tricked me into getting you pregnant for real." He gave you a stern but goofy look.

You giggled and wiped your wet cheeks. "Oh no, sir! You're the one who left it in all those times. I did nothing."

"Yeah, I'm not the one who walked around with my shorts riding my ass for a week. Yes, that was me; slutty ole Dante." He sarcastically said as he squeezed at your hand.

You smiled and blushed a bit. "I got used to the thought of being a mother and I was surprised that you wanted to try again."

"Well I thought it would be a new start. I wouldn't have been upset if you asked me to try with you. I love you, of course I would have."

"Dante..."

The tears began flowing out again, but you couldn't fully wipe them since he had one of your hands in his.

“And I know I have been quite the piece of poo lately, but I love you and our little devil and I’m sorry for any pain I’ve caused you two, both mentally and emotionally. These last few months have been rough but I’m never leaving you two.”

“Baby.. you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I could never stop loving you.” You sniffed.

"Well that’s good to hear, because I feel the same about you. So, you became my partner, then my best friend. Next you were my little girl, then my son's mother, and now... well."

Dante took a box out his coat pocket and opened it. His eyes slipped shut and he took a moment to get his words, he seemed nervous and it was just so damn cute.

You wished you had a camera.

"I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I was wondering if you—um...shit I rehearsed this like 12 times and still am screwing it up." Dante rolled his eyes at himself and you just snickered.

"Hush, this is all new to me. Anyways, I was hoping now you'd... um, be my.. wife..." He quickly shut his eyes and bit at his bottom lip.

Damn it, where’s a camera when you needed one.

You sniffed and more tears came raining down. Your demon daddy looked so adorable proposing to you; blushing and pouring his heart out to you because he loved you.

"So, um..." Dante took the ring out of the box. "I was wondering if you'd-"

"Yes! Yes I will." You couldn't take anymore waiting.

You let his hand go and tackled him down to the ground giving him sweet kisses.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Will you marry me?” You assumed and smiled.

Dante gasped and acted as if you'd asked him instead. "Little girl! Awe, you're asking your demon daddy to marry you?" He grinned.

"I don't know, I need more dates first."

You rolled your eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up. Oh my God! I'm going to get married!"

You squealed and kissed him.

"You might be a widow once you tell your parents." Dante stood you and himself up.

You'd completely forgotten about your parents and how they weren't too happy with you being a mother; more so on your father's part. Your mother actually didn’t mind your love and just wanted you to be happy.

"My dad can go fuck himself.”

"You know I don’t care for him. I love you anyway."

You smiled and hugged him. "Big wedding!"

"No."

"...No?... whhhhy!? Surely you don’t want to just go to the courthouse?"

"No," Dante held your hips with one hand and used his other to tuck your hair out of your face.

"Big weddings cost money!"

You honestly didn't care, as long as you got to marry your demon daddy. Hell, he could have given you a life saver gummy for a ring and you would have happily let it go stale from wearing it.

“But… you can use your stripper skills to pay for it…” You pouted.

Dante just gave you a pressed look at your comment but returned to the joyous moment.

"Don’t be sad, little girl. I'll figure something out but nothing fancy. I don’t even have that many friends to invite for all of that." He laughed a bit.

"Yeah, me either. Morrison is definitely going to flip out."

"You should have been there when he met Scy. Ah it was freakin gold!" Dante shook his head and smiled. "He had to take a walk soon after."

"It sure was nice of Vergil to watch him for us. I felt like we haven't had time for ourselves in forever. I'm glad we got out." You sighed and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I know. He’s gotta be up to something. No way he’s being this nice on purpose."

“I think he’s just happy to have love now!”

“Maybe, but I actually have a job I need to get to, and I could really use my sidekick's help.” Your demon daddy smirked. “Wanna go take out some trash?”

"Ooo can we!? Awe, but I'm not really your partner or little girl anymore. I'm going to be your wife soon." You smiled loving the sound of that.

"Not if you don’t take me out first." Dante teased.

"I went from no title to a title, what gives?"

"Because no title could ever describe or represent what you mean to me. I mean, the ring is just a symbol of our love but my feelings for you are _beyond_ just marriage. You’re still my little girl but now you’re my little girl _forever._ "

"Oh you damn sappy ass man!" You squealed and gave Dante a huge hug.

"Alright but don't tell everybody, jeez." He rolled his eyes even though he was being sarcastic. “And my brother sort of convinced me to do this.”

“Did you not want to?”

“No, I did! I just… I would have never made the decision on my own. He sort of encouraged me to marry you… he said I should just make my life complete. Vergil said this, baby so you _know_ it’s important to me.” Dante kissed the side of your head and held your hand, playing with your ring.

“We talked about it and he um.. agreed that you’d love the ring…”

“Really? I thought you said he was a douche?”

“Oh he still is, but I mean if _he_ felt like it was a good idea then it must have been. He doesn’t exactly make wise moves but for someone like him to want me to be with you forever I guess really made me be able to come to my decision. I’ve thought about doing this before but like I said…. There’s no way I would have had the courage to do it by myself..” Dante’s cheeks were red as his dress shirt, he just shook his head and looked elsewhere from you.

“But you did! And I’m so proud of you. See, you know how to love.” You smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

“Yeah, I guess so; huh?”

“Look at the sky, it looks like its gonna rain… can we watch the storm later?”

The air rumbled and the wind shifted violently as you two stood and watched the pleasant scenery.

“We can do whatever you want my little wife.”

A big smile was your response as you wrapped up the rest of your birthday/ proposal date.

*****

You ended up back at the shop after getting back into old habits with your partner.

You two had a blast sending all the devils back to hell and how you did it all in heels still remains a mystery. You had to cut your night short since the weather decided it wanted to take a turn. You were just happy to be engaged so a little rain wouldn’t ruin your night, though you didn’t really want your dress getting damaged.

“Ya know, I don’t feel bad at all for pinning our kid off on everyone else. Damnit, we deserve some alone time.”

As promised, Dante laid a blanket on the floor right in front of the open door, so you had a perfect front roll seat of the storm. The rain poured down and you shut off the lights and just sat in silence with the white noise of the water thumping the building relaxing your senses.

The thunder rumbled and shook everything, but the fresh, crisp rain smell was pleasant.

"The storm is nice." Dante bit into a fresh strawberry dipped in honey.

He wanted something sweet, but you complained that his diet wasn't a very good one and encouraged him to try something more natural with less artificial sugars, despite you wolfing down a whole funnel cake platter. However, honey and strawberries would do just fine for him.

And besides, it was quite arousing to watch the thick, sticky honey coat your demon daddy's lips but get sucked right off. The strawberry juice caught in the corners of his mouth and you just couldn't resist to kiss him and clean him up.

"Mmm, taste so much better off of you." You purred.

Luckily the rain was blaring in the opposite direction, so it freed you both from getting soaked while you unwind.

"I wonder what it'll taste like off you..." Dante scooted away from you and moved the bowl of strawberries and jar of honey. You had the one were you use the honey comb dipper to drizzle the sticky stuff on whatever you wanted.

You just so happen to be on the menu.

Your clothes got shed instantly and you were left in your adorable powder blue panties with the little ducks on them. You'd finally caved and got you a pair since they were just the cutest thing and you’d also gained a wave of confidence from your weight loss.

Your constant breastfeeding was helping to knock off some of the baby fat but since you spent time at home a lot, you’d also been toning up as well. So in other words sex was now a near every day thing again.

Especially whenever your son would fall asleep.

"Mm I've never been anyone's dessert before!" You giggled and covered your boobs.

The grumble of thunder made you jump but watching what your demon daddy was doing distracted you enough to make you content.

"I'm going to devour your fucking soul, little girl. You'll feel your demon daddy's tongue even tomorrow." Dante yanked you towards him.

The action was quite aggressive, and the blanket bunched under you. A trickle of juices left your body and soaked your panties, instantly making it obvious you were turned on from the delicate blue fabric turning dark.

"If you think you're wet now you have _yet_ to experience what it truly feels like to be aroused." Dante grabbed the honey and dunk the wand into the sticky mess.

He drizzled a heart shape on your tummy before he returned the honey comb to the jar.

"I bet you taste like heaven." His tongue traced the heart—the honey coating the muscle as he licked you clean.

You watched as a dollop of it dripped from the tip of his tongue; so erotic and turning you on even more since he was watching you watch him. Dante slurped up the honey before dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.

"That tickles; your tongue tickles." You giggled and blushed.

He pulled your underwear off and tossed them to the side and kissed your stomach. "Would it be weird if I licked those one day?"

"I wouldn't put anything past you." You laughed.

"You should get really wet one day and let me clean them." Dante kissed the inside of your thigh and nipped a love bite there.

"You dirty devil, that’s gross.”

"I can only blame you for turning me this way. I was innocent before. Was I not?"

"Not really, though you were somewhat pure before you decided to make out with me." You smiled.

"I've always liked you but with my given history of women I just decided to do it from a distance." Dante placed gentle kisses on your thighs.

"So what made you try your luck?"

"I dunno, I just went for it. Surprised me you didn't stab or shoot me." Dante laughed a bit.

"I wasn't sure what to think. I mean, I didn't really pay much mind to you before but when you started growing your beard out it just turned me on. I thought it was so sexy on you." You watched as your demon daddy swirled the honeycomb wand in the honey.

"Did you now?"

"I would just watch you and be like _'Damn my partner is pretty hot.'_ Especially when you’d smile. I would just die on the inside and think about doing stuff with you, but I didn't think you would want to since you're older..."

Dante listened to your words but continued to drip honey all over you, licking it off erotically before he’d finally had enough and went ahead and blessed you with sticky flicks of his tongue across your clit.

“Mm we’re back to having sex entirely too much again.” You gasped.

“No such thing dear, and besides—I don’t want anything right now. _This_ is just for you, birthday girl.” Dante kissed your thigh and then the opposite one before going back down on you.

You just laid back and enjoyed the pleasure your fiancé (you loved the way that sounded) was providing you with. He didn’t wish to engage in the whole intercourse thing and instead _you_ were the center of attention for the night. After all, it was still technically apart of your birthday celebration.

*****

You wrapped your night up with a shower and cuddle time with your ferocious beast.

Dante had his wings shielding you from the rain since you two decided to continue to watch the storm.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married. I have to tell my mom.”

“You think you should?” Dante rested his spikey chin on your head, his legs crossed, and you protected with his strong leathery arms. It always amused you whenever he would be in his true state but still maintaining the personality of a human.

“Yes! She deserves to know. I want her there whether my father is or not. I want all our friends there actually." You placed your hand on his much larger one, avoiding his claws.

“I’ll leave all that planning stuff to you.”

“Yay! I can’t wait. I’m so excited.”

“I’m also going to um.. go back to hunting…” Dante returned to his human state, but he still held you close. His face was a bit flustered about his night job since you’d always tease him about it.

“Aw, no more Captain DT?”

“For your eyes only, dear.”

“Yay! I’m so spoiled. I get your hand in marriage and then you in bed. I’m the luckiest girl ever!” You did a little happy dance and relaxed into your fiancé’s hold.

“Yeah, you are spoiled but now you can be spoiled forever.” Dante kissed the top of your head before returning back to his demon form where he continued to just chat with you and enjoy the storm.

You couldn’t wait to tell your mom about your new journey in life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Yes I know, finally; right? lol Well this chapter was already planned out for a while, I just been holding it hostage lol  
> But these two are finally getting married! yay!  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy the happiness because shit is about to soon go left right off the cliff lol. Also, there's only so many chapters left of this! *sobs* Demon Daddy is coming to an end!  
> I've thought about doing another story where Scyrus grows up but I don't know just yet.  
> Make sure those seatbelts are near!  
> Thanks for reading!


	41. You Should Have Left A Long Time Ago

Dante just watched as you popped your boob out and began feeding Scyrus. He looked eager and you already knew what was about to unravel.

"You know, it's not polite to stare, Dante."

"Just waiting on my turn." He grinned.

"No! I told you no more. It’s for Scyrus."

"You have two tits, surely I can enjoy the other one. And besides, when he doesn't want to eat, who do you think helps relieve you?"

"I know but jeez, babe. You have teeth and they definitely don't feel good when I'm all swollen." You smiled at your son who was tapping your boob as if the milk wasn't flowing out quick enough.

Scyrus had his tail wrapped around your arm and his other little hand was curled around your fingers. Your little devil was so adorable despite his demonic features.

"I know, I know, but I like the bonding time." Dante teased.

"Hush, you dirty devil." You rolled your eyes and patted Scyrus's bottom while he fed.

You were happy, no, fucking excited about your new life. You were engaged and also a mother. What more could you want?

“You're just so sexy. I can't help myself; I should knock you up again." Dante grinned and tickled his son's foot.

Scyrus kicked but continued to nurse from you. You loved him so much and didn't care what anyone had to say about your unusual child or your demon daddy. You would be married soon and that’s all that mattered.

Your father said you gave birth to Satan's spawn and that you were going to hell, but your mother found it quite interesting and adorable that her grandson was a devil.

She apologized for her husband’s outburst and a few days ago she ended up having lunch with you two where you broke the news about her having a _son-in-law_ for real. She couldn’t believe her little girl was going to get married.

She sat for hours just talking to Dante about his true nature and what all he could do, and he was even nice enough to give her a sky tour of the city, despite her passing out at the sight of him as a demon. She also couldn’t believe that her little girl was all grown up now. Your mother certainly was proud of you.

Your dad still had mixed feelings about your relationship but there wasn't anything he could do.

You were engaged with a child and it wasn't like you could just undo everything.

He said things would have been fine if you would have just dated someone your age but even still he thought he could get pass the age gap until he found out what Dante truly was.

Hints forth the off feeling he had about him from the start. Your father was a very religious man so your whole relationship was a complete abomination to him. He said your soul was damned and he believed your demon daddy had cursed you.

He blamed Dante for your unusual choice in life and he couldn't understand why you would ever want to lay with a beast…. Let along want to marry one. He called you a filthy whore and slammed the door in your face. Your father didn't want anything to do with you anymore.

He made it his mission to nip things in the bud before anything major happened, but you were adamant about your love for Dante and he was as well. He wouldn't let you go no matter how many times your father threatened him or tried to stab him.

Things got pretty heated one day though and your father ended up slicing your demon daddy across the stomach pretty bad. Luckily not deep enough to cause any organ loss, but there was quite a bit of blood and you had to rush him to Donna before he blacked out. Your father said he would hang him by his own intestines if he kept dating you.

Again, your love was put to the test with death but of course you were there to make sure your fiancé pulled through.

Needless to say you hadn't been back to visit since then other than to show your mother her grandchild.

Most of the time you kept him covered to shield his features but after a while you said the hell with everyone and let your child be seen by the world. Your father begged you to give his grandson back to hell where he came from, but you stood your ground and just ignored him.

He told you that God had a plan for you and that it wasn't a good one. He said you would forever burn in hell for the sins you committed and that you were no longer his daughter.

_"No daughter of mine shall lie with the beast with the horns. You're Satan’s whore and you'll forever suffer."_

It fucking hurt to have your father disown you, but you loved Dante so much. You loved your little family that you worked so hard to create and despite him not wanting to get serious, your demon daddy was more than happy to call himself your fiancé and the father of your child.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Scyrus pushing away from you signaling that he was full.

"All done! Wanna burp him?" You smiled at Dante who looked unsure if he wanted to answer.

Scyrus was notorious for destroying your clothes.

"Um... okay.." Dante took his son and put him on his shoulder and began patting and rubbing his back.

It took some teaching, but he was slowly getting the whole parenting thing down. If someone asked then you’d say he was better at it than you were.

Your little stripper—your demon daddy and fiancé.

"Not too hard and not too much." You straightened your baby's position on his daddy's shoulder and showed him how to get a better burp out.

"Now remember don't do it too long or he'll spit-"

Scyrus burped but also ended up spitting up all over Dante; who wasn't too happy about being puked on.

"-Up" you laughed at your demon daddy's twisted expression and took Scyrus from him.

"Aw, well it's about time you got, got. I've been getting puked on since he came out my pretty parts."

"Don't remind me of that sight." Dante's face was painted with disgust and you found every bit of it hilarious.

He had to deliver his son and got a front row seat of the mayhem. He liked you stretched out and opened for him but that was just ridiculous. He said you looked like a balloon being stretched over a watermelon.

You didn't find things too funny since it felt like your insides were being ripped out of you.

But you gave birth to a handsome baby boy despite him being born early.

"I've been covered in some pretty foul shit, but this is just ridiculous." He groaned and removed his milk covered coat.

“I’m just going to wear a trash bag from now on.”

Scyrus yawned and looked over to his father. He had a smile on his little face, and he could sense that his pa was different like he was. Though he couldn't talk and express his opinion just yet; he made it clear that he wanted to return to Dante's arms by excreting a wave of pheromones, on top of whining once you took him back.

"He wants you, babe." You smiled and cleaned his mouth off with a baby wipe.

Dante's expression softened but you weren't sure why, but then it dawned on you that more than likely he could sense Scyrus’s want for him. You felt a bit left out since you couldn't spew pheromones, but it warmed your heart to be apart of the bond they shared.

"Hey there little buddy. You threw up on me, you little shit." Dante laughed a bit and tickled his son's full tummy.

"Ah you're just asking to get puked on again." You giggled.

Scyrus found joy in being tickled but you were right about him going to spit up again if Dante continued to mix his tummy up.

"Oh God no. Not again."

"Just talk to him, babe. He'll know so much when he gets older!"

Dante nodded and held his son; his hands supporting his head and his lower back.

Scyrus's tail constricted around Dante's forearm and a smile that was nothing but tiny barely there teeth and gums plastered his little face.

"So um, why do you look like your uncle, kid? It's like I had a mini Vergil."

You both just smiled; your hearts warmed from the joy of your son.

“Shit he used to look like me! Now look at him, a mini Sparda triplet!”

“Maybe a quadruplet, you’ve seen Nero. Kid looks just like his damn dad and apparently me since he got mistaken for mine the other day.” Dante groaned.

He went out on a mini mission with his nephew and upon leaving town apparently a certain group of women just found it so hot that a _“Son & Father" _could **both** be so hot.

Scyrus yawned and kicked his little feet and snuggled in his pa's chest. Dante just smiled and rocked him to sleep.

"You two are perfect for each other; my boys."

"No, little girl—your baby boy and grown man." Dante corrected you.

"Oh God, I forgot you have to assert your dominance in any condition."

"You know better. Do you need a spanking?"

You smirked and shook your head. "No, sir. I'll be a good girl, demon daddy."

"Yes you will. Now come put your son in his crib so your demon daddy can play discipline with you, little girl."

You nodded and took Scyrus and put him in his play pin where he instantly began using his tail to try to pick his toys up. He was babbling and interacting with his things and it just made your heart nearly explode. Your little gummy wasn’t so little anymore.

*****

“We ain’t too much different, you and I.” Nico ashed her cigarette and sat next to you.

You weren’t sure what she meant at first but she future explained how her father too left her and her mother behind. She also mentioned how your demon daddy killed her old man. You weren’t sure how to react and you apologized for the deed, but she simply shook her head and smiled.

“It is what is it.”

“…I… I guess I need to let go as well. I imagine it must have been tough..” You sighed and looked at your feet.

“Just keep pushin’ you got it, girly! Besides, you have Dante to protect you and he’s one tough cookie.”

“He is! He’s the best.” You beamed with joy as you thought about your fiancé.

“How’s he treating that oh so sick weapon of his?” Nico jumped up from her spot as she remembered the devil arm she gifted the man.

You weren’t aware at first, but Nico soon revealed that she was the one responsible for Dr. Faust and you weren’t sure if you wanted to expose the erotic fun you’d been having with it or not.

“Holy shit! _You_ created that thing!? Oh my God!” You squealed and jumped up too. You both hugged like school girls twirling around and marveling over her work.

“Yep! I sure did! Learned from the best!”

“I want a new weapon! I’ll even go get the parts for it. So your grandma made Ebony & Ivory? I’m so jealous! I wish I had awesome family members.”

“Well you do! You even got that butt sniff Nero as a babysitter now.” She grinned once Nero joined you both outside.

This technically was your first official meet and greet and you both seemed to not expect for the other to look the way you did. Nero was younger than you but pretty handsome.

Nico picked up on how you two just sort of studied each other and broke the awkward silence by teasing her friend.

“Ooo wait until Kyrie hears about this!”

“What!? Shut it! I didn’t do anything.” Nero groaned and shook his head, his cheeks flustered as he looked away from you. “Don’t you have some demon to turn into an airplane or something?”

“Holy smokes! That would be awesome! Great idea, butt munch.” Nico playfully pushed between you two before heading inside.

This left you to talk with your son’s odd cousin. 

“Well you’re certainly a lot younger than I imagined.” Nero wasn’t expecting _you_ to be getting married to his uncle and he began wondering exactly what the hell the man had been up to.

“T-thanks… Um… I’m old, I just look youthful.” You giggled and ran your fingers through your locks. “So…”

“That asshole never even mentioned anything about a girlfriend.”

“Well..” You thought about if you wanted to reveal your whole situation to Nero or not. You were pretty sure he didn’t care to hear about his uncle and what he did with you.

“Well I’m supposed to be his partner but um… we sort of got along a little too well.”

You both chuckled and kind of just looked away from one another. Nero was a handsome young man and you’d heard about his fancy new arm, but you were sort of bummed out you didn’t get to witness the demonic one before his own pa ripped it off.

“Um, thank you for spending time with my son… family is important to me…”

Nero nodded, “Yeah…he’s pretty cool. I can see where he gets his personality from.”

“Yeah that’s my little gummy bear.” You smiled as you thought about your son.

“I guess it’s also nice to um… have your dad around. He’s pretty… nice.”

Nero just kind of listened but didn’t really respond and instead asked a few questions of his own.

“Wait.. _you_ worked for Dante? You’re like pint size.”

“I could surely kick your ass if need be.” You smirked.

Nero looked away from you before chuckling a bit, he wanted to test your skills, but it would be saved for another day.

“I know who to call next time things get hairy.”

Your phone disrupted your talk to, and you groaned in dissatisfaction.

“Sorry… Hello?” You apologized for the break in your conversing and again you’d wished you’d checked to see who was calling before answering.

“We need to talk, alone. Not with that… _thing_ you call a man.” Your father’s voice was stern and demanding on the opposite line.

“I don’t want to meet with you. You hurt my fiancé and my son doesn’t like you.”

“I don’t care about either of them! I asked to meet with _you_.” Your father barked in your ear, his fist connecting with the desk in the back ground.

You wanted to further see what the man could have wanted but you didn’t feel safe going alone. Your pistol hardly went anywhere with you anymore, but you had Scyrus for the day and you would have hated for your father to try and harm him.

“Fine, you better have something worthy to say to me.” You snatched your phone away from your ear, ending your call and turning back to Nero.

“Sorry about that, I have to go… um it was nice to finally meet you.” You smiled to him as he nodded to you.

“See ya.” He could sense there was something wrong, but he wasn’t going to future question you about it.

So instead, Nero just walked you to your car since his adorable little cousin wanted to be held by him. Scyrus could sense something was different about his cousin’s new arm and he wanted to know more about it but all he could do was tap it and babble to it’s owner.

The moment was so heart warming and Nero promised his cousin when he got older then he would show him what his fancy limb could do.

After buckling your son and saying your goodbyes to everyone, you sat in your car momentarily debating if you should call Dante and inform him where you were headed. There was a chance that he wasn’t even at the office, so you just went ahead and hopped for the best.

Surely your gun would be enough to get your father to back off.

*****

“You brought him…” Your father sat at the dinning room table with a coffee mug in hand. He’d offered you one, but you turned it down.

Scyrus was awake and being the biggest magnet to you. He would fuss and whine every time you would put him in his carrier or try to get him to crawl. Your little gummy was at the age where he was attached to you and always craved your love.

Dante hated it but you of course countered with the fact that your son was still a baby and that he needed as much love and snuggles as possible. Especially since he was born early.

You didn’t mind the bonding time, so you didn’t object when he rather nest in the body wrap you had on. And besides, it was cold out and your little devil needed all the warmth.

Scyrus had gotten used to his little mittens and loved to knawel on them since they were soft on his gums. His hat covered most of his head and all of his ears. He had on a long sleeve red onesie that read _‘Mom makes all the rules, me and dad just follows them’._ His little toes were warm and protected by the padded feet and his little tail even had a stocking over it too.

Your little baby was happy to be out, him taking a liking to different atmospheres and also because he got to be next to you the whole time.

“Well he is my son.” You rolled your eyes and took a seat at the table with your happy baby in your lap.

You kept the wrap around you but turned him to face you so he could nurse but also so he wouldn’t have to see your father. Scyrus didn’t like grandpa because he yelled and was mean to daddy.

He also was mean to mama and this made your little devil give off bad pheromones.

“He’s a creature sent from hell, _*name*_. I can’t believe you would lay with a beast.” Your father shook his head and looked away from you.

“If you called me to insult me then you could have just left a voicemail.”

“I called to help you, dear. You need a prayer, let’s bow our heads now.” Your dad tried to take your hand, but you moved away .

Scyrus finished nursing and now he was busy playing with his plastic keys and babbling his way into next week. He kept occasionally looking up to you and trying to hand you his toy but with you being occupied in conversation, you were sort of forced to ignore your happy baby and this resulted in frustrated whines and pouty devil noises.

“Mama is talking, baby. I see your keys.” You smiled and kissed your son’s nose and Scyrus just beamed with joy to be acknowledged by his mama.

Your father couldn’t help the soft spot in his heart that enjoyed seeing his little girl be a mother. It was beautiful and he wished he didn’t hate Dante as much, but he did and at the end of the day, you’d still given yourself over to a devil and mated with him.

“You like being a mother….?”

“It’s the best job in the world. Soon I’ll be a mother and a wife, and I can’t wait. I love my little family.” You smiled and bounced your legs as Scyrus continued to ramble away.

He was intrigued by the shiny gold D on your necklace. He seemed to have remembered it and actually wondered where it had been.

“You better not snatch mama’s necklace! Or I’m gonna feed you to the monsters!” You attached his foot through his pjs and smiled when a ripple of laughter left his tiny body.

Scyrus’s eyes sometimes appeared all blue just like his pa’s and this made him look like him even more. This also made your father despise him more and more. He just refuse to share blood with a _demon._

“You don’t have to do what he says, dear. The devil is a wicked man and he works in silent. Please, _*name*,_ let us pray. Let us help you and this… child of—”

“No, fuck you. I’m not praying with you and I’m gonna marry, Dante! You can’t stop me.” You got up from your spot. “You said you wanted to talk, Dad….”

“Leave him! Leave him and move on! He doesn’t love you, damnit!!” Your father banged his fist on the table, his appearance flustering.

Scyrus broke out in a fit of tears like the very first time he met the scary grandpa man. It was something about your old man that made him uneasy and he pushed away from you wanting to leave.

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay, Scy.” You bounced your son around.

“I don’t know why you came back. You should have left a long time ago. Me and mom could have survived without you! You don’t even care…”

“You won’t marry that beast. Mark my words, you’ll regret ever meeting that foul creature.” Your father scoffed and got up as well. “Leave my house at once and never _ever_ return!”

You didn’t hesitate on leaving and in fact you nearly ran outside to get away from him.

“You threatening me?? If you only knew…” You laughed. “You’re a joke, dad. Dante was right, you _are_ just a weak man. Well I don’t care what you think! I’m marrying him and we’re going to be together forever.” You buckled your son in but also didn’t stray to far from the pistol tucked in the back of your pants.

Your father wouldn’t harm you; him desiring to hurt Dante weighing out the option even more.

“You’ll regret it.” Your father simply gave you a smile before disappearing back in the house.

You didn’t know it, but your father had a plan on how to break you and your demon daddy up.

*****

“OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIM GO!!” Dante squealed like a high school girl as he watched his son crawl and scoot across the rug and over to his bucket of toys in his room.

Scyrus’s room was basically one big bed, the floors were wood but lined with a soft padding as well as the walls. He had several rugs to stretch out on and a quilt that Donna’s mother gifted him for nightmares.

He currently was in the process of showing off his mobility skills by rocking back and forward on his little hands and knees. It was like watching a wind up toy take off but halt when it ran out of stream.

“Bababababa!!”

“You’re getting so big, little boy! I can’t believe you’ll be walking soon.” You smiled and picked him up, showering him with love.

“Can you say mama again?”

“Ahhhh!!!”

“Haha okay, gummy bear. We’ll try again later. Are you hungry, Scyrus?” You sat him down in his bed momentarily while Dante brought in a bowl of yummy oatmeal.

“Daddy made you oatmeal!”

“I want to feed him.” Dante took his spot in the rocking chair and gently stirred the mixture around in order to cool it.

You simply nodded and sat your happy baby down in the chair in front of his pa. Donna mentioned that it was a good way to get him to sit up on his own and also teach him how to reach for things. So she suggested to hold the spoon a ways back from his face so he would know to come to it.

Reaching for food was a bit frustrating and your little devil would fuss and make tiny demonic noises when he couldn’t get to it.

“Ahh!!” Scyrus’s squirmy tail thumped the chair in a pout since his pa was teasing.

“Careful, he’s gonna stab you.” You joked as your grumpy baby continued to fuss because his food wasn’t coming quick enough and also because papa was eating it.

The oatmeal was prepared with your yummy milk that both your big and small demon loved, so Dante helped himself to the portions his son wasn’t quick enough to get it.

“DANTE! STOP EATING ALL OF HIS FOOD!” You scolded your demon daddy by smacking him in the hands like you would a child.

“I shouldn’t have to fuss at you.”

“I love when you boss me around.” Dante smirked.

“Look… we need to talk. Finish feeding him.”

“What’s wrong dear?” He scooped up a spoonful of oatmeal and Scyrus happily accepted it.

“My dad threatened me… I’m kind of scared…”

Dante nearly dropped everything he had in his hold, “Wha… what the hell did he say???”

“Please don’t go over there and fight him…” You sighed and grabbed the special quilt and draped it over your demon daddy’s shoulders. He obviously was tense and the only thing stopping him from not going on a rampage being his little devil in his arms.

“He said I’ll regret loving you…” You sounded worried since you had no idea what the man could possibly have planned for you.

It wasn’t like your father to put fear in your heart but from the sound of his voice and the expression on his face let you know that it was nothing good.

“Wait, when did you even talk to him?”

“Today… he called me over to talk and he tried to get me to break up with you and then he said that…” You cleaned up what Scyrus didn’t eat and checked to see if he needed a diaper change.

Your happy baby only wished to watch the colorful box with the whimsical sounds and pictures.

“You want to watch the cartoons, Scyrus?” You smiled to your son and sat him up against the big cushion block that also got used as an ottoman.

Scyrus responded by clicking his tongue against his mouth and looking from you to the TV. In the end his main focus was the TV. He didn’t know it, but he was learning what shapes were.

Meanwhile you went to the restroom to talk with your demon daddy.

*****

“That asshole threatened you! I don’t care how you feel. I’m kicking his ass.” Dante tried to keep his voice down as you two went back and forward on what to do about what your father said to you.

He seemed to not want to disregard it but you on the other hand just wanted to pretend it never happen.

Regardless of all what happened, you couldn’t have your fiancé beating the crap out your dad.

“Babe, no. It’s not even worth it… just.. come on. Let’s continue to raise our little boy and ignore him.” You were starting to wish you’d never said a thing to the man.

Dante’s protective side was now in full swing and he didn’t want you leaving the shop on your own or with Scyrus. Not unless he accompanied you two. He had no idea what your father was capable of but if he could swing a knife at him then there was no telling what he’d try to do to you.

“Come with me tonight. Vergil will have to watch Scy again…”

“Come with you where? We can’t keep just pinning him off on your brother, babe.” You poked your head out the bathroom to check on your happy baby.

Scyrus was on his back with his elephant toy in his mouth while he continued to learn about shapes and colors. You watched him for a moment—his adorable smile lightening up the room every time the color red would flash on the screen.

“Aw I guess you like red like your papa.” You whispered before pulling the door back up for privacy. It was more to let your son be a baby in peace and so he didn’t have to witness his ma and pa arguing.

Donna mentioned that babies are quite the little impressionist as they pick up on nearly everything you do. She recommend not to raise your voice or bicker in front of your son and to always explain to him what you are doing so that he gets an understanding of how life is.

“Verge won’t care, and I just will feel better if I can keep an eye on you.” Dante squeezed your hand and planted his other on your hip, “I love you, dear.”

“I love you too, sir.” You smiled and moved closer to your demon daddy and snuggled into his chest. You weren’t going to argue with his reasoning for wanting you by his side for the night.

Just as long as your son was safe.

“Just… until we figure out what the hell your dad is up to. I don’t trust him, and I just feel uneasy about the whole thing.”

You nodded as your demon daddy explained his reasoning.

“Okay.”

You sat for a moment together basking in each other’s love before the sound of your fussy baby broke up your embrace.

“Alright; rock, paper, scissor on who has to change him if he pooped.” Dante joked with you.

Neither of you wanted to change the shit diapers since you never knew if your son’s tummy was going to settle or not. In the end you both lucked out with just a little pee and a tired baby.

*****

You weren’t expecting the strip club to be the place your demon daddy wanted you to follow him to, but it was and now you were clapping as he finished his performance.

Vergil was nice enough to watch your son again—not that he minded to begin with, and Dante joked it was because he was teaching him about _power._

“So some of you aren’t aware but tonight was my last show.”

A wave of _Aw's_ and gasps echoed around the sea of women and you too were shocked about the news. You knew your demon daddy said he was going back to hunting but you had no idea when he would.

Whelp tonight’s the night.

“I know, I know, I’m awful.” Dante chuckled, “—But there’s a new chapter in my life…. Um, well I’m actually getting married to the most wonderful girl ever and—”

The distraught atmosphere soon turned into cheers and whistles. You found it pretty cool the bond your demon daddy had with his fans. The ladies loved him and were actually sad to see him go. He was quite the entertainment considering not many other men could summon roses and do all that fancy other shit he did.

“And well life with her is more important than being Cap’n Devil Trigger. Actually, come here little girl.”

You were all smiles until you were asked to get on stage and instantly you thought about just tucking tail and dashing out the door.

“What!? D.. no!”

“Now…” Dante promoted his dominance for everyone to see you nearly fell out of the chair as your demon daddy raised his voice at you.

“Yes sir…” You whispered as you skittishly made your way on the stage.

All eyes were on you and your cheeks felt like they could boil water with how hot they were. Dante was embarrassing you but with love and you couldn’t help but to smile. You loved your demon daddy and you felt every bit of special as he showed you off to the whole club full of women who wanted his _devil trigger_.

“Isn’t she gorgeous? Man I’m lucky; my baby.”

You were spun around as your demon daddy fox whistled at you. You really wished you would had just ran for the exit instead.

“Oh, Dante…” You sighed but it didn’t take long for a sheepish simper to grace your face.

“I love you, babe and I’m ready to dedicated all my time and money to you and our handsome little boy. You guys mean the world to me and I’ll always be here for you two.” Dante kissed you and held you while everyone melted into gushing love confetti.

The ladies couldn’t help but to cheer and applaud you because damn were you lucky. You had an amazing man who soon was going to be your husband.

“I love you so much.”

*****

“So you rob em' blind and then just retire, huh?” You chuckled as you set out to pick up your happy baby.

Dante was busy in the passenger seat counting his funds of the night while you zipped and whipped through out traffic.

“Hush.”

“I can’t believe you put me out there like that!”

“I love you, little girl and everyone should know it.” Your demon daddy said, “Wow, $654 tonight.”

“Shit, you weren’t even out there that long.” You shook your head at the outlandish amount of singles the man had obtained so quickly but in reality, there were more than just dollar bills in his stack. Some generous desperate babe tossed a twenty or two in the mix.

Was Dante sure he wanted to quit?

“I bet I would have made a killing.”

“I would have been your number one customer. Mmm maybe you can give me a personal show later? I promise I’ll tip well.” Dante rubbed your thigh while you attempted to focus on the road but your lust for your fiancé never had a rest button.

“I’ll do more than that. Cap’n DT.”

“You just wait.”

“I can’t. I can’t wait to have you, sir.” You smirked as you hopped out the car to go retrieve your happy baby once you pulled up to his uncle’s place.

Your life still seemed fine, but you still had no idea what your father meant about you would wish you’d never met Dante. You soon were going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humm what on earth is your father up to???  
> Scyrus is just the cutest. I wish I could pull the image I have of him out of my mind and show you guys ^_^ He's just so precious.  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Stay tuned for what good ole dad has in store >:D  
> Thanks for reading!


	42. Keep Them Safer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this long wait for an update. Work has taken me under lol. I never know what day it is anymore and I've also been so exhausted, I've been struggling to write.  
> This chapter took a while to get out but I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sure there are probably some errors in here but just bare with me lol.  
> I'll go back and fix them.  
> Work should slow down soon so I'll be able to get back to updating more often!  
> Enjoy!

Your joyous baby was now 9 months and quite the little character.

Everything in your life seemed to be perfect, you were engaged to your demon daddy and everyone was all excited and accepting of your new bundle of joy, except your father, but you still didn’t let his hate keep you from loving the best man ever.

Even if he was an ex part-time stripper.

You’d grown to actually enjoy watching your demon daddy twirl around a pole and use his amazing demonic abilities to put on one hell of a show. He was quite the entertainer and if he could pull in $1000 in two nights then by all means—shake your tail feather.

However, he hung up his briefs and Dr. Faust in order to focus more on his family.

*****

“Hey, buddy. It’s just rain. See? It won’t hurt you.” Dante smiled and stuck his hand out in the soft downpour.

It was Scyrus’s first storm and he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the outcome. He didn’t like the rumble of thunder or the blaring flash of the lightening. It all was noisy and unpredictable.

“I know the loud sounds are scary, but the water part is fun. When you’re older we can go exterminate some trash out in some weather like this.”

Scyrus watched his pa talk and then looked out to the rain and stuck his little hand in it before snatching it back and turning back to Dante.

He did this little thing where he would click his tongue against the roof of his mouth that you found so adorable and Dante always would mock him since it made his happy baby even more joyous.

Scyrus seemed curious as to how water was just magically falling from the sky, so he did his form of inquiring what was going on. Which wasn’t much but a lot of babbling. He hadn’t said a word again since the visit to your parents, but it seemed as though _“dada"_ would surface soon.

“Would you like that, buddy?”

Scyrus cooed and reached for his pa’s face, his tiny wet hand leaving his cheek damp.

“You’re the highlight of my day, ya know? Your old man wasn’t doing to hot earlier but seeing you just may or may not be better than a supreme pizza.”

The point of your demon daddy spending time with his boy was to give you a break since you needed something to eat and a nap. You were more than grateful for it but now it was time to wake up and get back to life as a mother.

“I hope your mom wakes up soon. I miss her, I know she’s probably exhausted though. You tire her out! You tire me out too.”

Scyrus whined and rubbed his little eyes and looked at his pa before falling into his chest. His little tail was the only thing hanging out of his footed pajamas. He still was relatively small so a lot of his clothes either fit big or didn’t really fit at all. You were actually saving quite a bit in that department since he wasn’t a rapid growing baby.

“I guess I tire you out as well. Wanna go take a nap with mama? Come on, let’s go see if—”

Dante turned around to see you standing in the doorway in your robe with a huge smile on your face. Your hair was a mess and you still appeared tired, but you were happy to see your family.

“Well I guess you’ll be soloing that nap, kid.”

“Is he still tired? I think we should take him to Donna…”

Your little gummy was 9 months and that meant you should have been chasing him around the shop since he would be or gearing up to crawl soon, but it seemed like all your tiny devil wanted to do was nap.

“He just enjoys his sleep like his old man. I’m sure he’s fine.” Dante didn’t want anything to be wrong with his boy but also if it was then it was best to go get him checked.

Other than his excessive sleeping, Scyrus responded normally to sounds and his name being called. He loved holding on to your fingers and snuggling up with his pa and he even was able to sit up on his own for a duration.

He’d also taken a liking to apple sauce and solid foods were easy on his tummy now. Though Donna scolded your demon daddy for testing out if he loved pizza as much as he did.

“I hope that’s just it, but we should still take him.” You suggested. “How about we try his quilt Donna’s mother made?”

Dante nodded and followed you up to your son’s room. You kept his customized gifts up so they wouldn’t get damaged and also since your little gummy didn’t really care for bottles you didn’t see a reason to give him his fancy ones. So you just displayed them on his shelf above his changing table.

“It helps me relax, maybe it can help him too.”

Scyrus sat up once you placed him on the blanket, but he soon fell forward to his hands and knees. You just watched in anticipation as to what your little devil was up to.

His little eyes looked around before they landed on you and soon a tiny smile was on his face.

“Ba!!”

“Bottle? You want bottle, baby?” You smiled at your son and he took his first shaky crawls in your direction before falling down.

“Oh my God! Look at him go.” Dante watched alongside as his happy baby tried again to crawl to his ma and pa.

“Babababababa!!!”

“Try giving his bottle, babe.” You sat on the rug in front of your curious devil and he sat on his bottom in front of you, watching you back.

“Want your bottle, Scyrus?” You smiled at him.

Scyrus observed you speak and then reached for you. He loved hearing your voice, especially after a long nap. He definitely was a mama’s boy.

“Awe you want fresh milk, baby?” You unlatched your top and began feeding your son.

“Of course he wants fresh milk. I want some too…” Dante pouted and sat beside you. He positioned his head on your lap while his son basically sat on it. Relaxation time always felt nice but most importantly it was family time as well.

He just hoped Scyrus didn’t decided to potty.

“You’re such a baby.” You laughed and patted your son’s bottom with one hand and stroked your demon daddy’s hair with the other.

Your boys loved their lil mama.

“I want take out later.” 

“Okay then. Um, have you heard from your father?” Dante asked.

“No… not at all.” You shook your head and continued your petting of your two babies.

Scyrus tapped your boob and watched you while you spoke. His white patch was taking over his dark locks and his little eyes were nearly all blue now. His ears were still shaped a bit odd at the tops but overall they appeared _human._ His tail however still kept him distinctively different.

“You’re just so cute! Mama loves you.” You cooed to your son.

Scyrus pushed away and feeding time was over but now your little devil seemed to be on the move.

“We still don’t know what he’s planning so you should continue to lay low.”

He moved away from you and his pa and balanced himself on his hands and knees. Again he swayed back and forward before advancing a few inches in crawling.

“See, he’s fine!” Dante watched as his son slowly but surely made his way over to his favorite elephant toy.

“He still acts weird sometimes…”

“He’s _your_ kid. Of course he’s peculiar.” He teased.

“Oh hush! You’re the odd one here. My mom would cry if she knew he could sit up on his own.” You smiled as your baby picked his toy up and rattled it.

Scyrus seemed fine but you were indeed right about his behavior seeming out of the ordinary at times. It worried you how your happy baby would be smiles and then suddenly wilt down. He would burst into tears and not want to be touched and you never could understand why.

“Scyro, come here buddy.” Dante got on the floor with his son in hopes he would come crawl to him.

Your demon daddy had went back to sending devils to hell while you continue to hold the shop down while he were away. You were asked to keep your gun with you at all time and to also keep Scyrus in his room. Your father had gone quiet for a while and you hoped he remained that way.

Scyrus looked at his pa and then back to his elephant in his little hands.

“Ahh!!”

“Come on, show dada your toy!”

“Da…. Dadadada!” Scyrus was excited to talk with his dad and as a result ended up dropping his toy.

He followed up with his next move of going to snuggle daddy and also to retrieve his toy. Your happy baby wobbly crawled over to his pa; scooting on his little bottom the rest of the way.

“Are you crying!?” You jumped up from your spot and nudged Dante in the shoulder who had his hand over his face.

“No! I… proud dad moment, don’t ruin it!” He snapped at you. Your bottom would have been spanked if he weren’t currently spinning around with his happy devil in the air—giggling and his tiny rustic tail swaying about.

“Oh man… you know who I am! I’m so proud of you….”

Scyrus clicked his tongue against his mouth, his hands touching his pa’s scruffy face.

“That’s so damn cute! I love you two.”

“We love you more.” Dante pulled you over to share the loving embrace he had with his son.

“Let’s go to the store, I need to grab some things!”

“Anything to spend my money.”

You glared at your demon daddy who burst into laughter at the expression on your face.

“I’m kidding!”

“Keep it up and you’ll be eating cardboard for the week.” You nudged him playfully and passed your son off to his pa so you could get ready to head to the store.

*****

You’d stopped by the baby department since your gummy needed a few items like more wipes and cereal.

“Aw.. look at this dress! You can’t wear it…” You'd found the cutest dress for a little girl that would have been perfect if you had a daughter since you had one of similar color.

You sighed and hung the item back on the rack. You still wished you had gotten a girl, but you loved your son more than anything.

Unfortunately the tiny article of clothing grabbed your heart a little more than you needed it to. Donna put you back on birth control since you seemed to continuously show to be irresponsible but after browsing the girl’s side of the department, you began to wonder how your demon daddy would respond if you magically popped up pregnant again.

“Ah! There you are. I thought you—what are you doing??” Dante tossed a few items in the basket and looked around at the many floral and pink racks of clothing.

He immediately caught on to why you were in the wrong section and he simple just shook his head.

“Nope, he’s not even one yet. Let’s go.”

“Come on! We can afford it… please? Look at this little tutu!! Oh my God! She’ll be your little princess…”

“There’s a lot of things I’ll let you talk me into, but a second kid won’t be it. Sorry little girl, it’s not happening.” Dante shook his head and pushed the cart ignoring your pleading and whining.

He wouldn’t have mind expanding your little family just not at the moment. Perhaps when your son was 5 or 8 or 18. The point was, Dante didn’t want another kid.. no time soon anyways.

“Aw well I tried Scy… I guess it’s just you for a while.” You pouted as you sat the glittery booties back on the shelf.

*****

You caught back up with your demon daddy who was occupied in a magazine while he waited for you to finish shopping.

“Why are you so upset? You think you can take care of two kids right now?”

“That’s not it.” You sighed and handed your son a rice cereal. He was in the process of learning to use his thumb and forefinger but unfortunately he wasn’t quite ready for such a task.

He kept dropping his snack which frustrated him but luckily mommy was there to help her learning baby.

“Here, you gotta hang on to it.” You smiled at you son and tried once more to hand him a snack. “Now eat it.”

Scyrus shakily held onto his cereal and tried to feed himself but again he was just too uncoordinated.

“Ahh!!” He pouted and looked up at you for assistance.

“Aw, haha. It’s okay, gummy bear. You’ll catch on soon.” You gave your son a kiss for his efforts and helped him by feeding him instead. “You’ll be so smart, and you’ll be able to do so much my little love bug.”

Scyrus’s tail twitched happily as you spoke to him. His smile always lit up your life.

“Babe?” Dante broke your parental moment with the question he'd asked you prior. “I said then what is it??”

“I’m upset because you just shot down my idea. You didn’t even give me hope that we could expand our family. You just said.. no….”

“Little girl, you know I wouldn’t mind having another baby, but we _just_ had this one. Scy isn’t even able to walk yet or talk but yet you want to start all over again?? I definitely will have to get a better job."

“I could help!”

“No, you would be at home taking care of everything. I won’t allow you to fight or work while you’re pregnant.” Dante loaded the bags into the car after you two finished your shopping.

“We won’t talk about this again, okay?”

“Fine…” You sighed.

*****

You had Scyrus in his Tula wrap while you enjoyed the warm weather while it lasted. Dante decided to take you two out for dessert, strawberry sundaes of course.

Your gummy bear was entirely enthralled with ice cream. However, he raised eyebrows at his preferred flavor. Scyrus didn’t care for the strawberry treat like his pa did. Instead, the tiny devil seemed to enjoy the blueberry flavor instead.

“You spend too much time with your uncle. If you like olives then I’m going to need a DNA test.”

“Oh hush, he’s just discovering what foods are.”

“No more sweets for you!” You smiled and finished the rest of your sundae.

Scyrus looked around at the many people who strolled by your table. he seemed to have a lot to say with his constant _ah's_ and _ngh’_ s. Your little gummy bear was quite the chatter box.

“Those are people, baby! They are enjoying life like we are.”

“It’s getting late, dear…” Dante mentioned as he briefly checked the time before getting back to his sweet treat. He was already four sundaes in and planning his fifth if you didn’t stop him.

“I know… I just.. I like being out as a family. It’s nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?” He picked your hand up from the table and grasped it firmly in his own. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Our little boy is beautiful…. Even though he’s shitting.” You groaned at the soft tune of your son passing gas and the concentrated look on his face.

“Nope, I’m not changing him this time!” Dante dashed towards the exit leaving you in the diner to change your stinky baby.

Scyrus finally realized he was sitting in poop and stressed his concerns about being clean to you.

You just sighed but soon smiled, your son was perfect.

*****

Dante moved to where his head was on your stomach while you slept after your long day together. He didn’t desire to engage in anything sexual, but he did crave the close contact since he’d begun having bad dreams again.

He still hadn’t spoken the truth about them to you and for a while they’d vanished, so it seemed but now they were lingering back again and this time more vivid than before.

His arms wrapped around you and his legs intertwined with yours. Even in your slumber did you respond to your fiancé’s snuggling and hug him back. You loved when he would come to you for comfort; just being a big baby and wanting to feel your sweet nurturing.

You rubbed his back up until you fell asleep yourself. His breathing seemed to be labored but you didn’t think much of it. You figured your hard working man was just tired and he stirred around a bit but again you figured he’d just had a long day.

It was relatively quiet in the shop at night except for the tick of the fan, the hum of the heat and the whoosh of traffic on the street.

Even Scyrus was sound asleep, not a peep echoing from the baby monitor on the side table. Your little gummy bear was tired after a long day out with mom and dad. He got to explore where his pa grew up—although he didn’t know it. _You_ got to witness it however which was something you enjoyed since you often didn’t get to hear much about your fiancé’s past.

Dante fell into a deep sleep but something only he could sense caused him to jump up abruptly in a wave of panic. He immediately leaped off of you and shook you awake.

“Did you hear that? Sounds like it came from Scy's room.”

Being a mother left you exhausted, and your demon daddy could had flipped the bed over, and you probably wouldn’t even have moved a muscle. Your life was stressful enough and the fact that you now had a baby left you feeling like a zombie. You mumbled something that wasn’t very coherent and turned over pulling the blanket up over you.

Dante laughed breathlessly and shook his head at you. There could be a tornado and you’d probably wake up the next day wondering where half of the shop went but still would be ready to take care of your family, nonetheless.

You were a strong woman and he loved that about you.

“I’ll go check.”

Your demon daddy didn’t hesitate to grab his weapon and this time you were awaken by the sound of him dashing across the wooden floor and over to his son’s room.

“Dante?” You yawned and sat up but soon where scrambling to get out of bed at the profane words that he shouted. “Dante!?”

In Scyrus’s room sat your usually happy baby in his crib but with the most distraught look on his little face. His window appeared to be open, his curtains billowing in the cool night time wind. It was a strange aura in there along with the warmth of a presence lingering. You couldn’t sense it, but your demon daddy and son _definitely_ could.

“Dante!!!”

“Something was in here, shit.” Dante went to his son who seemed to be giving off a terrible wave of pheromones that had his papa uneasy and unable to hold him. “ _*name*!_ Take him, go in the bedroom and lock the door.”

“Wha—”

“GO!” Dante didn’t even give you any explanation before he was out the window leaving you in shock.

“What’s wrong, baby??” You quickly shut the window and locked it before locking the bedroom door as well.

Scyrus’s cries weren’t normal and in fact it seemed as though he was in some type of pain. Your little gummy bear’s eyes weren’t their usual diluted shade of blue and you began to worry about what could had happened to him.

You did as you were told however and took your son into your bedroom and locked the door. Your gun never went far from your side table, but Ivory still remained on your demon daddy’s side as well—him grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on.

*****

You’d fallen back asleep curled around your son, but his coos and whines let you know that he were awake. Your deep slumber time was over, but you didn’t mind.

The sound of knocking on the bedroom door woke you surprisingly instead if your son and you immediately hopped up to open it.

“Hey, did you find anything?”

“No, but something definitely was in there… how is he?” Dante shut the bedroom door and went to check on his son.

Scyrus wasn’t asleep but he seemed to be upset, to his pa’s senses anyways.

“Something has him moody. I’m nailing that window shut and he’s sleeping in here for a while.”

‘I’m sure he doesn’t mind it. What do you think it was?” You sat on the bed with your demon daddy or tried to anyways. Dante was busy pacing the floor and racking his brain for any clues that could point to who could want to break into the shop.

Into his son’s room at that.

“I don’t know, babe. Just… be careful and stay alert. Don’t go anywhere alone.” Dante sighed and got back into bed.

“Yes sir.” You nodded and turned on your side.

Your bed was a bit crowded but at least you knew your family was safe.

For now.

*****

“You didn’t tell me Nico made Dr. Faust.” You mentioned to your demon daddy as he helped change his son’s diaper.

You were in charge of the heavy duty stuff and he took care of the clean-up part.

Scyrus had a lot to say(babble) about how he got wiped. He didn’t care much for a super wet wipe but didn’t like a completely dry one either. So you had to leave them out for exactly three hours or else _Mr. Precise_ wouldn’t let you clean his bum.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you wanted to know. Well yeah, she made it…” Dante held his breath as he wiped the not so solid poop up.

Solid foods were a toss-up when it came to your little devil. Applesauce went down but bananas however had other plans. Your little gummy didn’t care much for peas and corn either.

His rice cereal and your breastmilk where his favorite. He also loved the little puffs that Donna introduced to him. He couldn’t quite chew just yet but his gums worked just fine to make them soggy so he could eat them.

“I should have told her what that thing has caused.” You smirked.

“Oh hush dirty girl.” Dante chuckled and snapped his son’s onesie back. He stood his happy baby up; his little wobble legs still not quite ready to support him just yet.

“Man you got big kid. I can’t believe he’s almost a year.”

“Time went by fast as hell. I’m old now.” You joked and slipped on your pants.

Your bed was warm and cozy, but you had errands to run and a shop to keep clean. You missed slaughtering demons but being a mother and a wife felt even better.

“ _You’re_ old?? You have no idea.”

“You age funny. You’ll be fine, devil.”

Dante pulled you towards him and let his hands find your hips. They connected perfectly as if they had indentions in them already from as many times as he would grip them.

“I see grey hairs, darling.” Your demon daddy twirled one single silver strand of hair around his finger that sprouted from the middle of your head.

“Oh my God…. It’s from stress. I’m not old!” You pouted.

“Aw, you’ll always be my little girl, princess. Don’t stress either. How’d you sleep?”

“I slept okay; I don’t know about Scy though.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. I have matters to handle, so get dressed.” Dante passed your son to you before disappearing into the closet.

He had a theory of what could have happened with the whole break in situation, but he wanted to future investigate to ensure his assumption was correct. Unfortunately you had to tag along for the ride since he didn’t deem the office safe without him around.

“Yes sir.” You nodded and sat your son down while you continued to dress yourself before you dressed him.

*****

The day’s activates passed by as accordingly but one thing in particular seemed out of the ordinary. Your usual happy and talkative baby was silent the whole trip. Scyrus wasn’t behaving like his normal self and at first you were relieved for the quiet time but after a few hours you’d begun to worry why your son seemed so… _off_.

A few days passed and you still were getting the same attitude but this time him refusing to eat also got attitude to the mix. Scyrus’s cries had an agonized tune as well as his eyes matching his pa’s whenever he would be in his true state.

There definitely was something wrong with your son.

Dante, he still isn’t talking….” You pouted. “And he doesn’t want to eat.

Scyrus had a look on his face, a story or sadness? Whatever the case was, your gummy seemed to not be a part of your world.

“Come on, let’s go to Donna…”

“Alright but I’m telling you he’s fine. He’s just weird like you.”

“Dante…” You sighed rather dramatically since you weren’t in the mood for your fiancé's playfulness. You knew it was just because he was concerned about his son too.

“I know, I know. Let’s go.” Dante took your hand once you were dressed as well as your son before heading to the doctor’s.

*****

“How long has his behavior been weird?” Donna tapped her pen on her clipboard while she waited for you to answer. She was quite excited to see her little friend and that he was doing actually great despite his sudden odd changes.

“Well whenever he first turned 9 months he would cry harshly but then stop and he would also just sit there sometimes. He napped a lot, but all of this stopped and recently he’s been doing it all again on top of not wanting to eat or be bothered.” You explained as you bounced your baby on your knee.

Donna nodded and jotted down the information you’d recalled to her. She had a hunch what part of the problem could be but to ensure her theory was correct, she took a moment and examined Scy while you and your fiancé waited.

“Well the fussing and not wanting to eat could be because he’s teething, see!” She showed you were your little gummy bear had two teeth cutting through his gums at the bottom.

They were barely peeking out, but your son definitely was going to have a few soon.

“He’s a bit of a late bloomer but since he was a preemie then it’s sort of expected for him to still be playing catch up.” Donna mentioned as she rubbed some type of paste on your son’s gums.

Scyrus was fussy and didn’t care for Donna’s rubbery gloves, though they did feel good to knawel on.

“Hey! You can’t eat my hands, little boy!” She wagged her finger at him playfully and it almost brought you to tears to see your son not respond back to the cheerful tone in her voice.

Donna too noticed Scyrus’s lack of emotions and interactions to her and she began to worry as well. All of his stats came back fine but she couldn’t understand why it seemed as though he were experiencing a transition to his demonic nature. He was entirely too young and according to her, there could possibly be something _wrong_ with his true nature.

“Something like what, Don??” Dante once again paced the floor in hopes of cracking down on what could have his son so bothered.

“I don’t know, but it seems like he senses something. I honestly have no idea what could be wrong. He seems fine and all his bodily functions are normal. Just keep an eye on him and bring him back. I’m also going to conduct some more testing but…. I… I-I need a few samples of his bodily fluids… meaning saliva, urine and blood….” Donna cleared her throat and looked away from the disturbed look on Dante’s face.

He wasn’t exactly on board with her sticking his son with needles but if it was necessary to figure out things then he would just have to eventually get over it.

“Hurry up.” He sat with his boy in his lap since he was the only one strong enough to hold him still.

Despite being a baby, Scyrus was quite strong.

“Okay! I’m sorry Scy, this may hurt a bit.” Donna got everything she would need together while you discussed your wedding with your demon daddy.

“So I was thinking we do something small! I know I said big wedding but now that I think about it…. I don’t have many friends either and I just want our close friends and family to be there.”

“Okay, babe.” Dante was listening but also not. He was busy keeping his son calm while the nice doctor lady got everything ready.

“Hey, Scy will be fine! Don is an expert and if she can save me then I’m sure our baby is fine.” You squeezed your special person’s trembling hand.

Dante was all about being a dad now and he impressed everyone with how committed to his family he was. At first it seemed as though he wanted nothing to do with his tiny devil but in reality, nervousness and the feeling of failure lingered in his mind the first couple of months. He had no idea how to care for someone so much younger—Patty was more than twice Scyrus’s age so dealing with her was like dealing with an annoying little sister.

He could manage but it still proved no easy task.

“I know… I just… I don’t know. The whole break in thing has me a bit on edge…. And my dreams are back. I don’t know but I think life is telling me something”

“Well you know I’m here for you, demon daddy! I love you and our son so much. I’ll help in any way I can.” You gave him a reassuring smile before kissing his cheek.

Dante exhaled a breath of relief and squeezed your hand. “Alright then and I love you too.”

*****

After shielding yourself with a tarp and helping Donna collect a urine sample—more like urine shower, you cleaned yourself up and resumed discussing newly changes about your baby.

Scyrus didn’t like needles but he did enjoy dousing the office in pee pee. He didn’t get to whizz without a diaper on often, so it felt good to let _the hose_ spray freely. Also, how else were she going to get the sample? Surely your son couldn’t piss directly in a cup and there weren’t many other options besides wringing out a diaper.

But at the end of the day, Donna obtained everything she needed to run test.

“Alright! We’re all done for the day. Scyrus is doing great besides the other things. Um, here! This is specially formulated for devils! It will reduce the swelling and inflammation as well as keep his fever away and also numbs the gums. Basically like oral gel for mortals but with a little extra something.” She gave a cheeky smile before swabbing your baby’s mouth again.

“Um, thanks Don… what do I owe you?” Dante fished around in his pocket, but she simply shook her head.

“Nothing today! I actually am working to get you guys on an insurance plan, so you won’t have to come out of pocket so much.”

“Awesome! Thanks so much.” You embraced her in an appreciative hug before checking out with the front desk girl… who just so happened to be Donna’s love interest.

“You think she gets freaky with Don’s tail?” Dante snickered as he buckled his son in his car seat.

“Oh God, I hope not.”

“If I had a tail, I’d penetrate you both ways.” He smirked. “Mmm fuck both your tight little holes.”

“Hush, demon daddy.” You giggled and buckled your seat belt.

“Or fuck you with my horns… I don’t know.” Dante teased. “Okay! I’m joking. Let’s get this little guy home.”

*****

A job was in your demon daddy’s sights but unfortunately you couldn’t tag along due to your grumpy baby. Scyrus needed sleep and also he didn’t care to be out with all the strange people watching him.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Dante kissed you and your son goodbye before running off to exterminate trash.

“Okay! So since daddy is gone, what shall we do?”

Scyrus rubbed his eyes and crashed his head into your chest. He whined and kicked his little feet, his rustic tail displaying his attitude as well.

“Aw, is my baby sleepy?” You laid your son down and took the opportunity to shower quickly before your demon daddy returned.

The sound of broken glass could be heard even before you turned the tap on, and you quickly went for your gun.

“Dante?”

Nothing, not even a peep.

“Baby??” You slowly turned the locked to the bedroom door and before you could even poke your head out, a shrieking cry caused you to slam it back.

“Oh my God.”

Scyrus stirred in his sleep and you scrambled over to secure your son.

“Sorry pumpkin. We have to go!”

You hastily fastened the Tula around you before slipping him in it. Luckily your little devil was sound asleep from the medicine Donna rubbed on his gums. She mentioned it would help him sleep and that it definitely did.

The shrieking soon turned into banging and before you could slip out your bedroom window, the door burst open and on the other side was the one person you weren’t expecting.

Your father.

However, the man looked different—a demon if you weren’t mistaken.

“D…d.d..dad..?” Your hand trembled around your pistol as he advanced towards you.

The sound of his boots slamming against the hardwood floor caused Scyrus to again protest being woken up and soon his fussing turned into agonizing cries.

The same cries he had the previous times he’d met his grandpa.

“So… _this_ is where he’s kept you prisoner?”

Behind your father was also another face that you weren’t expecting.

Televeré somehow survived the destruction Vergil had done to him, but how?

“Wha…”

“This is all very confusing isn’t it? Allow me to explain!” Televeré stepped in front of your father.

“You are one tough girl; I’ll give you that! But we’ve been going about this all the wrong way! Why eliminate the devil when the bitch is the easier target!”

“She’s still my daughter, asshole.” Your dad literally growled at the demon.

He clearly wasn’t your dad but somehow he appeared to be… you were confused and if you didn’t know any better you’d say it all was Mundus’s doing.

Were you dreaming? Was this all real?

It had to be considering your son was gasping for his breath from sobbing so hard.

“Scy! Oh my God. It’s okay!!” You tried to proceed out of the window but Televeré stopped you with one of his tentacles.

“You’d stay to listen if you want that infestation you call a son to live!” Your father rolled his eyes to his grandson.

“Shhh it’s okay, baby. Here; take your mustache.” Which was actually his pacifier, it just so happened to be shaped like upper lip hair—courtesy of his papa of course.

Scyrus loved that particular pacifier and would cry and kick until he got it. No other binky could lull him to sleep like his special facial hair one.

“There you go! See, it’s okay cupcake.” You smiled at your son and bounced him while he snuggled into your chest in the Tula. His tail hung out, but you tucked it away to avoid insults from your father.

“Disgusting.”

“Fuck you.” You raised your gun to your old man and even more to his surprise, you pulled the hammer back.

“You dare threaten me??? You’re insane! That devil taught you how to murder. You poor child! You’ll definitely burn.”

“Say what you want, _dad_ but you have _no_ idea what you’re getting yourself into! This son of a bitch tried to kill me and you’re teaming up with him??? What happened to your holy spirit bullshit?”

“Perhaps my hate has cursed my soul. Descending into darkness had given me the ability connect with this magnificent creature here! You see, I nearly died, and _he_ saved me…a devil, but not just any devil! Someone who hates that pathetic piece of shit you call a man just as much as I do! And what better way to reduce him into _nothing_ then by going after the one thing he can’t live without?” Your father’s eyes were as red as the sheets on your bed.

He really did sell his soul.

“….Y-you… you're coming after _me_?? Dad…..” Your mouth hung open as you took a step back.

“That child of yours serves a greater purpose than you know! My, my! I wonder if the devil hunter knew what he was doing when he planted his wretched seed in you! Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve bred?!”

Televeré’s words made no sense to you but it seemed as though he knew something about your son that you didn’t. Your father surprised you the most. He was willing to kill you to get back at Dante.

What in the fuck was going on?

*****

“What are you talking about??”

“Your son will be the perfect offering to the great one! And _then_ we shall merge and the great Televeré shall reign over the demon world!”

“Oh God… another one of you… Give it up! You won’t rule shit.” You laughed and shook your head.

“You’ll regret ever laying with that foul beast!” Televeré launched a tentacle into the lights causing the room to fall dark and your father took the opportunity to obscure your vision by tying a bag over your head.

Everything happened so fast and the last thing you remembered hearing was the sounds of your baby crying and screaming.

“Let me go!!” You clawed and scratched at whatever you could but without your eyes, it was useless.

Televeré carried you away wrapped in his tentacle and to get you to settle down your head was hit on the door before the left.

*****

Something was off as Dante approached his shop. It was dark and seemed entirely too quiet.

“Babe?” He pushed the double doors open and instantly drew his two pistols as his boot crushed glass.

“* _Name*?!”_ Dante skipped several steps as he pushed the broken bedroom open.

Nothing.

Neither you nor his son were in sight and he left out the window instead to go find you.

“Damn it! There’s no way she left willingly. Someone took her…. But who?” Your demon daddy thought out loud as he observed around the shop.

Although his son wasn’t around, the lingering aroma of his bad pheromones were heavily in the bedroom.

Something bad had happened.

“Shit!”

Dante groaned and set out on foot in the direction that the scent drove. His senses lead him to your parents’ house where he witnessed your father step out of the car and grabbed something from the garage. He didn’t need to see the other figure in the car to know that it was a demon.

But it wasn’t just any demon.

“No way….”

Televeré’s dirty, rotten flesh brought back so many memories and your demon daddy had to refrain from sending a round of bullets into him. He also could sense his son as well. He obviously wasn’t happy but now wasn’t the time to react in a blind rage.

Dante followed your father for as long as he could before he took a detour in a different direction to come up with a plan. He needed a bit of help and who better to recruit than his dear big brother?

He just hoped Vergil would be down to slaughter the same devil twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!! :O What a chapter  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Well things are taking a turn and those seatbelts are needed lol so stay tuned for more!  
> Thanks for reading and happy new years!


	43. Helping You Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! so this chapter took a hell out of me to write and I apologize ahead of time if it's rusty but I have sad news! there's only 2 chapters left!   
> It originally was 1 left but I decided to throw another 1 in before the final.   
> As always I've tried to get those errors but there may be some.
> 
> Also, a warning, there is some slight child abuse here, nothing graphic or anything like that but I thought I'd just give a heads up. Also there's fighting in this chapter too so look forward to that as well. Basically just buckle your seat belts lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dante was nearly hyperventilating as he paced the floor trying to explain to his brother what had seemed to happened. His fingers were gripping and grabbing at his hair in frustration and his twin was having a hard time keeping up with him until finally Vergil used his tail to grab his brother so he could properly understand him.

“Calm down you idiot! What’s wrong??”

“Damnit! He has my son! H-h-her goddamn father took my son, Verge!” Dante pushed his twin away, his eyes flickering violent shades of red as his demon threaten to emerge.

“Why would he?”

“Because he hates me, and he doesn’t want me and _*name*_ to be together. It has to be him! Who else would it be?? Damnit! I shouldn’t have left her there by herself!”

“You had no control over what happened in your absence, but you won’t find her here. Come now, Dante.” Vergil released his twin from his hold and from the sounds of it—it appeared as if he would help locate you and his adorable nephew.

Again, a lot had changed since the last the brothers spoke; a more common bond established, especially now since they had a new family member. It would have appeared as though the men had squashed their feuding and began to put family time first.

Though let each of them tell it, they still couldn’t stand one another.

He didn’t necessarily really need his brother’s help when it came to defeating the enemy—Dante could very well do it himself but since he were pressed for time as well as had no idea about the demon that nearly killed him, Vergil would serve his purpose of keeping it busy while he dealt with your old man.

“…. Thanks, bro….” Dante sighed and thought about all the places your father could have taken you and your son. Surely it would have had to been somewhere ‘ _holy'_ so he decided to check every church within a 40 mile radius.

Vergil was more than outstanding with helping since two sets of wings were better than one. The twins could cover more ground while in the sky and if both split up then that meant the time was cut even more.

Meanwhile you were awakening finally.

*****

Your ears popped as a yawn was pushed from your chest and your eyesight adjusting to the dull light as you sat up. Before you was your father and your son who didn’t look so happy to be with his grandpa.

“Look who’s awake.” Your father bounced his grandson in his arms and Scyrus just fussed and rubbed his eyes.

He was bare besides a simple diaper, all of his demonic features on show.

“You’re absolutely beautiful; my little girl.” Your father smiled at you and cooed to his grandson who seemed to have simmered down since you’d awaken.

“The day you were born was probably the most happiest day of my life. Your mother and I couldn’t believe how gorgeous you were. I watched you grow, and then things happened, and daddy had to leave you, dear. But that never stopped him from loving you. I couldn’t be there for you and her like I should had and I’m sorry for that.”

Your father made his way down the large staircase he were at the top of. He didn’t appear to be your old man and in fact his skin was a sickly grey hue, his usual brown eyes were a dangerous crimson and his hair stood what seemed like 10 feet tall.

“But you grew up and become a young woman and accepted me back into your life. Everything was perfect… and then you met _him._ ”

You would have rose to your feet, but you were shackled and bound to the ground. The church you were in seemed abandoned, the dirt and dust tickling your nose as you took in the musky air. Candle light lit the place mostly except for a single chandelier that provided most of the illumination.

“Dad, this is all gone too far! Let us go!” You pleaded but he simply just shook his head and continued his tale.

“I thought I could accept your strange choice to love an older man but… the difference is, your mother and I are human, and you fell for something so… _unnatural._ Man and beast are **_not_** supposed to be one!” Your father preached and you just burst into a fit of laughter.

“So… I don’t know if you’ve noticed, dad but uh, ya looking a little… _devilish,_ buddy!”

Dante’s sarcastic and humorous taunting may or may not have rubbed off on you.

“You fool! _I_ am NOT a creature! _I_ am evolution. You see, God too took death and laughed in it’s face! But you wouldn’t know anything about that while you lay with the beast with the horns.” He scoffed.

“Please, _*Name*_! Join me in vanquishing that terrible man! Cleanse your soul, my child and free it from the darkness he’s planted there!”

“Dad, he’s not a bad guy! I love him and I don’t care what you say, we’re getting married whether you like it or not. Let my baby go! He did nothing to you!” You tried to slip your hand from your cuff, but you only caused yourself pain.

Scyrus fussed and wanted to go to you but scary grandpa man wouldn’t let him.

“Hush, you little worm. Everything will be over soon, and you can serve the King.”

“You sacrifice my baby and I’ll fucking gut you! Leave him alone!!” The clanking of metal to metal echoed through out the church as you begged your father to surrender your son and take you instead.

You didn’t care if you didn’t make it out alive, just as long as your baby got to live in the end.

“Fine, if you want your little infestation here to live then you hand over that wretched creature you’re so fond of. Televeré has a use for him.”

“No! I’m not giving anyone to either of you! Get over yourself, dad. This has gone too far! Let me go!!”

Scyrus continued to fuss and cry the more you shouted. It was almost as if he could sense your stress and as a result he let _his_ stress be known.

“It’s a shame he has to grow up without a mother, but then again… he may not even get the chance to do that.”

“You’re insane!” You hoped Dante was on his way since you didn’t have a plan at the moment.

He always would know how to pull you guys out of a hectic situation… for the most part anyway.

Meanwhile….

Dante panted and fell down on the soft dirt ground. He sat on his bottom with his forearms resting on his knees as he gave a heavy and tired sigh.

“You think we’ll find them?”

The twins had been at it for a few hours now and they had no luck with locating you or any leads for that matter.

“Not sitting there moping we won’t.” Vergil shook his head and looked out into the corridors of the church they were in. This one too were abandoned like all the others they searched.

Your father wouldn’t take you to one that was active.

“Nah you don’t know what it’s like—you bailed on your kid, your girl too. Ya just shot her up and left, bro. _I_ can’t lose either of them. That’s my wife and son—and your nephew. So let me freak out for a sec, maybe it’ll kick start my brain or something, I dunno.” Dante huffed.

“I can gladly give you a kick.” Vergil gripped the handle of his Yamato.

“Ah yeah, yeah. I’m gonna kill that bastard.” Your demon daddy gritted his teeth as he thought about everything your father had done since he’d met the man.

He’d constantly been causing chaos in your relationship, making it his mission to break you two up no matter what.

“Come on, let’s keep searching.”

Dante got to his feet but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn’t very strong be he could detect faint whiffs of what smelt like his son and without even coming up with a plan his legs directed him towards the scent.

“You could have gave a heads up!” Vergil groaned as he sporadically changed direction and followed his active twin.

He didn’t question his change of course; no way Dante would just take off running without a sense of reason.

“Come on! I think they’re this way!”

While your demon daddy followed his nose; you continued to try to convince your father to let you go.

*****

Scyrus figured while he was held by the scary grandpa man that he would see what he could pull and grab on.

Your father’s ravenous hair was the first victim.

“Ahh!!” Your son grabbed a tiny handful of locks and pulled at them harshly.

“No! Don’t do that.” Your father groaned and shook his hands free from his hair. “I’ll turn you into worm food!”

Scyrus found his grandpa’s threat comical and as a result burst into giggles right in his face. He was under the impression it were play time and again your happy baby pulled his mean grandpa’s hair.

“Cut it out!!!”

Although you didn’t know if you were going to die or not, the joyous moment of watching your father try and hide his emotions for his grandson was quite heart warming. He refused to look at Scyrus since every time the corners of his mouth would twitch upward.

“Ahh!” Your happy baby felt like his grandpa was challenging him to see who could be louder.

No way he could out scream and babble _your_ little devil.

“No, stop that right now!”

Scyrus watched the man before clicking his tongue against his mouth and smiling at him.

It didn’t take much more of his droopy simmering blue eyes and the crash of his head into your father’s chest for him to cave and embrace the infant.

“Shhh, there, there. It’s sleepy time.” Your dad bounced his grandson around before placing him on the nest of leaves before him.

However, Scyrus preferred the warmth of grandpa’s chest and cried until he got held again. You had a broken smile on your face—tears on your cheeks too as you wished the heart melting moment could last for a life time but you knew better.

You knew this would be the last time you saw your father alive. You knew that your demon daddy wouldn’t care what objections you had; especially since he were a devil now, it was all fair game to finally slaughter the man and put an end to his negative feedback towards your relationship.

Your father seemed to admire his grandson until he got a better look at him. His features resemblance his pa’s strongly the older your son got. He no longer looked like you much and this only caused the man to become upset the more he thought about how his grandson was a devil.

“It’s a shame you share blood with such a foul creature! You poor child.” Your father sat Scyrus back down and turned his back towards him despite his cries for him to stay.

It reminded you heavily of when he left you behind and this enraged you.

“Then let me go! You won’t have to fucking look at him anymore.”

“Silence, child! You’ll be one big happy _dead_ family soon.” Televeré entered the room and joined your father on stage.

It seemed as though they were waiting on something, or someone.

“When shall we begin??”

“That piece of shit will be here soon I’m sure. He’ll come for them both and I can’t wait to see the look on his face when his precious _wife_ and bastard child are dead.” Televeré waved his hand across your father’s head which seemed to be a method of power transfer.

They both beamed with vicious and electrifying energy as they chanted a spell together. The whole corridor reacted to the hex, the candles wick fluttering in the mythical breeze.

Scyrus continued to fuss and whine, his little eyes simmering to red—his demon lingering about. Televeré went over to him and placed his rusty hand over his face, muffling his cries but also restricting his airway.

“No!!! Fucking stop it!!!” You shrieked as you watched the demon try and suffocate your son.

Your father shut his eyes, your cries and pleas numbing his mind as his grandson was being murdered. Only when Scyrus’s cries faded did he finally step in and push the devil away.

“That’s enough!”

Televeré smirked at his work, your son wasn’t dead, but he was having some troubles breathing.

“You want the father… leave the child alone!”

“Don’t act like you care now! You handed her and this little shit to me. Don’t turn your back when things fall into play!” Televeré’s eyes beamed with anger.

Meanwhile you continued to yank and pull at your cuffs. You had to save your son and fast. Scyrus’s lungs weren’t very strong and you could only imagine how much pain he must have been in fighting to catch his breath. So many emotions pumped through your veins and the more you pulled at your cuff the more pain you put yourself in.

“That’s uncalled for. Leave the kid alone!”

You wished you had something to break the cuffs. With only one bullet in the chamber, you were limited on which limb you could free. Your ankle seemed like the best option, but what about your wrist?

Scyrus’s coughs and sputters left you with a limited source of options. Your baby needed oxygen and fast.

*****

“Hurry up, Verge! We’re close I can sense him!!” Dante’s legs hadn’t stopped carrying him towards the unsettling aroma of panic his son seemed to be in.

The twins had been on foot for some time now but there was no way Dante could stop at the moment when he were so close.

“We have to hurry!”

For the time being, you continued to try and free yourself from your cuffs. Your wrist was raw and swollen from your constant tugging and pulling of it. Your ankle wasn’t bound anymore thanks to you shooting the shackle with the only bullet you had but it didn’t look like your wrist would be available for use anytime soon.

Unless…..

Your son desperately needed oxygen and your father nor Tele—blah, blah would provide it for him.

“Dad, please! Please help him!” Your crying became hysterical and your dad watched as you pulled and pulled vigorously until finally a snap followed by another agonizing cry echoed down the hall and all through out the church.

“* _name*!_ Your arm…”

Your wrist was now either broken or… more than likely broken. Either way you were able to slip your hand out your cuff but now it looked as if you’d gotten into a fight with a meat grinder.

“Scy… hang on…” You gasped as you made your way to your feet, your body growing weak as shock set in from your mangled hand.

“Stay back!” Your father didn’t even budged to stop you. He didn’t desire too, nor did he have the willpower too.

He was a man of God and even his hate for your fiancé couldn’t keep you away from your son.

“My poor baby…” You quickly did what you could with providing your son with oxygen. It wasn’t much but it did settle him down for the time being.

Scyrus immediately recognized that he were safe in your arms, so he snuggled into your chest, his rustic tail wrapping around your arm.

“Aw, I’m sorry gummy bear. I should have shot that bastard when I had to chance.” You held your little devil close as Televeré re-entered the room.

“What is she doing free!?”

Your father stood there speechless at how dedicated you were at not only being a mother but also risking your life as well. You didn’t have much but a random piece of broken pipe from the old pipe organ and were willing to fight Televeré yourself with a fucked up hand.

“Come at me, ya little bitch.” You smirked as you sat your baby back down.

Scyrus had never seen his kick ass parents in action but he were about to get a front row seat of why his pa fell so hard for you.

Televeré laughed at your taunt and tried to strike you with one of his tentacles but to his amazement and also your father’s, you dodged it and sent your own attack his way. The rusty once gold piece of metal severed the squirming limb and was back in your hand before either of them had the chance to blink.

Your speed was amazing, courtesy of your demon daddy constantly leaving you behind on missions. If you were going to be a devil hunter like your man then you had to learn to keep up with him as well. While it was impossible for you to literally beat him, Dante felt if you couldn’t land a punch his way then you were basically demon chow.

You took getting kneed in your gut and elbowed to your face dozens of times before you even remotely made his hair move out of place. Dante was tough, but fair. He’d cut you some slack after humiliating you. You came into _his_ shop a notch more cockier than he were and what better way to knock you down a few pegs but also test your abilities by shooting at you?

You’d dodged every last bullet but one. Getting grazed didn’t hurt, the tough love bandage job he’d done had. He seemed mean at first, but it all was for the better. Babying you just because you were half his age and size would only cause you to feel _less_ and inadequate and that’s something Dante didn’t want to do.

So no special treatments.

Needless to say it all groomed you for the tough little soldier you were now.

Televeré wailed out in pain and tried once more to attack you but again you were just entirely too quick for him at the moment, especially in such tight conditions.

“Don’t just stand there! Get her!!” He barked at your father.

He seemed as though he didn’t want a part in your battle and as a result he scooped up his grandson and disappeared.

“Get back here, you coward!!”

“It’s just you and me now television! Or whatever your ridiculously stupid name is. I bet your mother was high when she named you.”

Televeré didn’t much like your taunting or teasing and again he failed miserable at attempting to strike you.

“WHOOPS! Too slow. Perhaps you should work out or something instead of soaking up all that power like the dirty demon trash that you are!”

Again you launched your weapon at him, disconnecting another tentacle.

“SATAN’S WHORE!” Televeré shouted and thrashed about as he tried in attacking you but once again he’d failed.

It wasn’t until the sounds of your son crying distracted you just long enough for him to grab you and launch your through an already broken wall. You rolled and tumbled all the way until you landed smack into a set of wings. However, something that felt like another tentacle stopped you from going through another wall but in reality it were a tail.

You were alive but boy were you fucked up.

“Oh my God, babe!” The voice was distorted but you could pick it out of a room full of devils.

“Da—” You spat out a mouthful of blood and possibly some of your tongue.

Everything hurt.

“Shhh. You’re safe now.” Dante was freaking out on the inside, but he seemed so calm. He had to be; you’d literally just came out of nowhere.

It was apparent you had been fighting and now his _partner_ needed his help.

“Verge… go have fun with that shit head demon. I got me a father-in-law to find.”

“What about _*name*_??”

“I’m fine. I gave birth in a museum; this is fucking recess.” You laughed even though it felt like you’d _been throw through a wall._ No pun.

Vergil just rolled his eyes and looked at his twin, “You two were made for each other.”

“My little girl is tough. You think she can take on this beast and not be?” Dante grinned, his razor sharp teeth taking up most of his face.

It was quite comical to see two devil twins bickering and what made it more so was the fact that they both had such a personality still.

Horns in all.

“You guys! Go kill that bastard and get my son back!”

Now in layman’s terms, Dante heard _slaughter my dad and rescue our son_ but what you really meant was “Kill Televeré, leave my dad alone and get our son back.”

He had everything a little reversed,

But then again your statement wasn’t very clear to begin with.

So being the smart ass that he was, Dante went to do his version of _getting your son back_. While Vergil once again took care of Televeré.

*****

“Ya know… the problem with pest are—” Vergil slowly paced alongside Televeré as they met again for another showdown.

He stopped momentarily and looked at him with a blank expression but soon after, a devious smirk landed on his aged face.

“—They always come back.”

“You and your dear brother shall serve me, and _I_ shall be the new King!”

Vergil chuckled and shook his head. He simple unsheathed his Yamato and gripped the handle, ready to strike. Televeré was already injured thanks to you so it wouldn’t take much to take him down.

“I serve _no_ one.”

“I shall defeat you this time!”

Meanwhile Dante searched the halls and rooms for your father and his son.

*****

“Scyro! Where are ya, little buddy? It’s your dada.” Dante clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in hopes his son would respond to it. He also was quite sweaty, so his demonic scent was ripe as well for the infant to smell.

Almost instantly Scyrus could sense his pa and got happy, his little rustic tail twitching. He coughed and fussed for his grandfather to let him go so he could see his dad but again he didn’t let him.

“Hush!” Your father didn’t wish to harm him, but he still had time to offer him to whatever great beast or whatever televisual was spewing.

No one could remember, but it was to get even with your demon daddy, so it was important.

And that guy’s name is dumb.

Dante could hear the faint fussing of his little devil and followed the sweet sound. He could also detect that something was wrong with his boy as well—his breathing.

“Scy?? Come on, let me know where you are…”

“Back off, Dante! I’ll kill him.”

“And I’ll kill _you_ … sooner than I planned. You want me, remember?” Dante carefully navigated through the library in which the sound of your father’s voice was coming from.

“Why take your grandson captive? Do you really dislike your daughter that much that you have to put her through all of this?”

“It’s _you_ that I dislike. You should have kept away. Now you must witness your wretched, soulless offspring suffer.” Your father stood at the top of the staircase with what looked like some sort of symbol made from sand with Scyrus lying in the middle of it.

“You’re making this harder on yourself. Do you want your daughter to watch you die? Because she certainly is.” Dante shook his head and put his two pistols away.

“I won’t even use anything extra.”

“I won’t fight you, beast!” Your father may have been against harming Scyrus, but he still was prepared to sacrifice him, and it didn’t take long for him to whip up a distraction of lesser devils to keep your demon daddy occupied while he recited the chant.

All this just to get back at the man for loving you.

The sound of rumbling thunder or whatever the massive noise was made you jump as you were woken out your sleep. You’d must have dosed off after you met up with the twins but now it was time to get back on the move, regardless of how bad you were hurting.

You could still walk which was great, but your hand was still fucked.

You followed the muffled sound of the chanting and also the gunfire that your demon daddy was firing.

Meanwhile Vergil continued to make Televeré into sushi as he chopped piece by piece of him away with his amazing sword wielding abilities. You’d seen your brother-in-law in action before, but it always still amazed you how he could zip and dash around and leave his enemies skewered.

*****

“You’ll be nothing but rotten dust in the end.” Vergil whipped the blood off his katana and placed it back in its respective holder before picking up what was left of Televeré.

“Curse you, Son of Sparda! You and you wretched sibling will serve me!”

He was nothing more than just merely a face at this point, no indication of a man once ever stood in his place remained and Vergil decided it was time to send the poor bastard on his way by finishing the job.

He may not have been Urizen anymore, but your brother-in-law’s demonic state still was quite captivating, both of the twins were.

“Wow…”

You watched as the blue devil slowly dug his razor claws into the heap of flesh that remained of Televeré before pulling away as if he were opening a chip back. Blood and guts sprayed like a popped balloon all over the room. It was like something you would see in Mortal Kombat.

Televeré basically got fatality.

But needless to say that no one should have been hearing anything else from him for a while.

Your presence didn’t go undetected as Vergil returned back to his mortal state and turned to look at you.

“Let’s hope that’s the last time I have to vanquish that unsightly creature.”

“I feel like shit.” You chuckled nervously as you fell forward but soon were caught by your brother-in-law.

“You need rest. We’ve only met for a short duration and yet you’ve nearly died twice now.”

Vergil’s humor wasn’t all that far from his twins and you nudged him playfully with what strength you had.

“I’m married to your brother, it’s only right that I see death on a regular.”

He simple nodded in agreement, “Let’s go find him. Actually, I’ll find him, you rest.”

“I don’t want to rest. I have to make sure my son is safe, and that Dante doesn’t kill my dad.” You spoke.

“Your father can no longer live, I’m sorry. It’s not my choice and it isn’t yours. He’s adamant about that, so stay out of it.”

Vergil held on to you and didn’t let you leave so soon. He also sort of wanted to spare you the tragic heartbreak of watching his twin murder your old man, because that’s certainly what Dante intended to do.

Enough was enough and the entire time everything was happening; your mother had no idea of what her husband was up to. She were under the impression he’d gone to spend time with you like he mentioned. She didn’t know this was his version of it.

Needless to say the things your father had done were far too extreme for your fiancé to carry on it.

Something had to be done.

“So you’re telling me to just sit here and accept the fact that my father is going to die?! Are you fucking insane? Oh wait, yeah you really are. Look, I appreciate you helping me and Dante, but this particular battle is my own and not either of you twos. So let me go!” You struggled in Vergil’s arms, but you were just entirely too wounded and weak to put up a good enough fight.

So it didn’t take much to get you off your feet and into the air.

It felt a bit strange being carried by your fiancé’s twin. It were like a shaved face Dante with less smiles and goofy remarks holding you as you flailed and tried to break free.

“Let it go.”

“No! I’m not going to lose my father this way! Just.. let me talk to him! I can talk him out of all of this!”

You didn’t occur to you that your son was currently in the middle of an offering and your demon daddy was more than irritated with how many demons were mysteriously popping up. Your father’s plan to keep him away was working until you managed to get free and run in and break it up.

“Dad!!! Stop it!” You groaned as you ducked and dodged debris.

Vergil may or may not have actually let you go. He figured if you wanted to witness your father’s death then so be it.

“Babe! Get out of here!” Dante was in his demonic state fighting to get to your father before he had a chance to finish the spell.

You managed to sneak past all the demons while they were occupied with your demon daddy and make it to where your dad was.

“Dad stop it! Fine! I’ll break up with him just let my son go!!” You pleaded.

“It’s too late for that! You’ve already breed with this creature and now your pathetic son shall serve!!”

Scyrus fussed as the atmosphere in the library changed once more and a mystical energy emerged around him. The bright lights and static seemed to grab his attention momentarily before he was yet again crying and shedding negative pheromones.

“Dad! Damnit! Take me instead!” You pushed your way into the circle and quickly grabbed your baby and tried to run but two demons stopped you and cornered you.

“I’ll just sacrifice you both then!!” Manic laughter echoed from the man as the hair on his head rose even higher and he transformed into his _true_ nature.

“You shall die before my hands, darling!!! I still have time!”

Apparently Televeré wasn’t done just yet and the spell he performed with your father earlier was a way of transporting part of his soul into the man. Now he seemed to believe that his mission of gaining power from Scyrus was going to happen.

Vergil wasn’t too happy to see the man and he edged his twin on to end it already. Dante however refused to with you and his son in harms way. Either demon could have struck you both at any time and on top of it all he didn’t have a clear shot to shoot the man without the bullets going through to you.

So what was Dante to do?

“Dad! Please! I know you’re in there.. please snap out of it and stop this! I’m sorry that you hate my life, but I love it and I love the two people in it who make me smile every day. We can all be a family if you would just accept that my babies are different! Please dad…”

“Your father is no longer here, and neither are you!” The being who used to be your old man attempted to grab you as the ground was about to swallow not only him but you up as well but before he could, the sound of flesh tearing and the tip of a blade inches from your face canceled the spell momentarily.

On the other side of your father’s body sat you and your son, you with your demon daddy’s devil sword mere centimeters from carving your face into two. It’d impaled your father and started your son who jumped

“Ahh!” Scyrus’s little face got splattered with crimson as well as yours.

“It ends now…” Dante swung his devil sword upward, bisecting your father into two and causing more red to rain over you.

Everything happened so quick. One minute you were staring death in the face and in the next you were being carried away and out of the church. Your mind wasn’t with you, your only prime instinct was to save your son and hold onto him for dear life.

Who was carrying you?

Better yet, _what_ was carrying you?

This body didn’t feel like your demon daddy’s, but it was a devil’s.

“Dad…” You whispered as you watched the church burst into flames and crumble in the distance. The old building already decaying from years of abandonment.

“Dad… no…”

Reality set in—or a version of it as you blinked rapidly to get your mind back on rails.

“DAD!!!!”

The sound of your son crying caused your head to swirl on top of realizing your father was just murdered in front of you and it didn’t take much more of your mind going into shock to cause you to pass out and nearly drop Scyrus.

Luckily his swift uncle was there to catch him before him fell.

*****

The sun was up again which meant a day had passed or maybe two, no one knew but one thing was for sure, the twins where exhausted but everyone was safe and that was all that mattered. They both ended up passing out once Dante met up with everyone again. Your demon daddy had a some serious burns here and there, but he would live.

What was important was that you were safe and also his little devil.

Who just so happened to be standing and hanging on to a wall of vines.

Everyone fell asleep in what appeared to be a set of ruins—old buildings maybe that once stood. The air was silent and warm. It was also surprisingly fresh out as well. They were obviously a long ways away from home.

Legs were weird and wobbly but Scyrus was determined to use his. He ended up losing his diaper way before he even made it to the spell circle so now he could waltz about freely, much like he enjoyed back at the shop. Everyone was still asleep so he decided that he would do some exploring of his own.

“Ahh!!” Scyrus watched as a ladybug landed on his hand that clung to the vine. He’d never seen one before, but they tickled when they moved, and this made him let his support go.

Luckily it was grass he landed in—although he may fuss later on due to an itchy bottom.

Your little gummy’s babbling woke his uncle first who was surprised to see the infant moving around so much on his own. He’d pretty much mastered getting to where he needed to go with the combination of half crawling half scooting and tumbling the rest of the way. Your little devil was uncoordinated but so was his pa at times, so it made sense of where he got it from.

Scyrus could recognize faces but what he couldn’t detect however was the difference between his pa and uncle. They both looked and smelled the same, but they snuggled inversely. So once he noticed Vergil was awake, he immediately fussed to be held considering he thought he was his dad.

“Ahh!!”

“Well hello to you too.” Vergil gave his nephew a smile as the infant touched his bare face.

“Oo.”

It seemed as though your son _could_ tell that something wasn’t right with his papa. Normally he would be greeted by pricks and scratches of scruff on his daddy’s face but since Vergil was clean shaven, the smooth sensation sort of upset your little devil and as a result he began to cry.

Dante hopped up at the sound of his son’s sobs in a panic, but he was soon calmed once he saw that his brother had him instead of your father.

“He can stand?”

“What?” Dante asked.

He weren’t sure what his twin meant since he was still awakening from his slumber.

“Your son, he can stand up.”

“Oh wow, really? I know he’s been trying to, but I guess he got it. Hey there, buddy.” Dante smiled at his fussy devil and took him from his brother.

“Hey, if I can’t walk around with my stuff out, then neither can you.” He laughed and wrapped his son in his coat.

Scyrus stopped his crying once he realized his real papa now had him. Your little boy was growing smarter every day.

Vergil got to his feet and dusted himself off before turning towards his brother.

“Um.. thanks again for your help, man.” Dante cleared his throat as he too got to his feet. They took a little stroll while you continued to rest since you desperately needed it.

“Now you can live peacefully.”

“Maybe… I think she may hate me for a while…”

“He was no longer her father.” Vergil mentioned as he watched out over the edge of the cliff.

Apparently you guys were on some sort of hill or mountain—some high ass peak basically.

“Yeah but she won’t understand. I love her and I just want to be with her and raise out kid is all. That jackass went insane and tried to kill this little guy. I had to do something.” Dante looked down at his son in his arms.

He was willing to do anything to protect you two.

“Don’t feel bad, she’ll understand.” Vergil turned to head back towards you.

“Ya leaving?”

“Somehow I’m sure I’ll see you again before I would like to.”

Dante grinned and caught back up with his twin.

“Aww you love your little brother, don’t you Verge.”

“Silence, fool.” Vergil rolled his eyes and quickened his pace in hopes to lose his twin, but Dante was hot on his trail.

“You helped me because you _looooove_ me. Admit it. You enjoy family time!” He teased.

It wasn’t until a surrounding circle of blue swords surrounded Dante that he stopped his pestering and laughed.

“Alright! Kid here, man!”

With your father now dead and you now pretty much free to marry your demon daddy; Dante was a bit nervous for you to wake up. Him not ready for your reaction to him killing your old man.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a chapter. So many emotions here.   
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> There's only two chapters of Demon Daddy left and after I'll probably work on my other work. I may have some new ones for the new year too :D  
> but stay tuned for the last two chapters of this story! thank you so much for all your love and support on it and those who have been around since chapter one, you're awesome! such a trooper lol  
> Thanks for reading!


	44. Can We Continue To Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left! 
> 
> This one is pretty short but enjoy!

The twins got back to where they left you to find you sitting up and awake. Your back was to them and Vergil sort of used this time to slip away before Dante could even protest. You two needed your privacy and he technically didn’t Want to be caught in the cross fire in case you two decided to get physical.

“You ass!”

Vergil just smirked and disappeared into the wooded area for some alone time. No one knew it, but he kept a small book on the inside of his coat. The man loved to read and well… it was convenient.

Nero still had his other book with the large V on the front, so he sort ofneeded a replacement.

Dante sighed but swallowed the knot of nerves in the back of his throat as he slowly approached you and took a seat beside you. You seemed to have a blank expression on your face as if you’d zoned out or had a lot on your mind.

He decided to try a humorous but delicate approach as he made a funny face at you. You ignored your fiancé and continued to just stare out into space. It wasn’t until Dante tried to touch you did you pull your gun out.

Although you didn’t have a single bullet in the chamber, you weren’t exactly up for chatting with your significant other at the moment.

Dante threw his hands up in his defense and simple moved away from you, but he still sat in front of you.

“Babe….”

“No! Y-y-you killed my father….”

“I.. killed a… demon…” Dante cleared his throat and tried to take your gun out your hand, but you just raised it higher.

He wasn’t afraid to get shot, especially by you.

“You know that won’t hurt me. Come on, let’s just talk. Why the need for violence?”

“Because you killed him!” Your mind was a jumbled slate at the moment and although you knew your father was wrong for what he’d done, you felt like you could possibly talk him out of his bizarre plans but unfortunately you didn’t get the chance to.

“Babe… I killed a demon who was trying to kill our son; stop it.” Dante grabbed your gun anyways and snatched it out of your hand and it didn’t take much for you to fall apart in his arms, even after trying to fight him away.

Your cries were painful to hear but he simply let you expel all your emotions. Vergil did you both a favor as usual by taking his adorable nephew with him for poem reading time. He figured he’d entertain the infant for a while—he didn’t mind and in fact, Vergil sort of wanted a little one of his own again.

Just a thought.

Scyrus seemed to enjoy story time and he even had a few _ngh’s_ and _ahh_ opinions about what was getting read to him. His uncle just smiled warmly and kissed his nephew’s hair and continued to fill his little mind with some of his favorite pieces by his favorite authors.

Meanwhile you continued to try and patch your relationship back together with your maybe not anymore fiancé.

*****

“If there was another way then I would have done it but come on now! I did what I had to do!” Dante had a hard time keeping you still as you continued to push and shove him away.

“You didn’t let me try, Dante! I could have saved him!”

“No, babe you couldn’t. You couldn’t help him even if you wanted to. Look, I know you’re mad at me but damnit, I love you and I wasn’t going to let him sacrifice you or our son.”

“But… you killed him!” Again you were in hysterical tears.

Your father meant very little to you since you didn’t know him _that_ well but for the duration that he did come back into your life as an adult had an effect on you. The man wasn’t terrible at all, he just didn’t approve of his daughter dating someone so much older than her.

In fact, he were willing to give your demon daddy a chance, even after he’d met his grandson but after discovering that the man you love's whole existence went against his religion, things quickly took a sour turn. His hate was enough for him to become reckless and speed down the road where he soon lost control of his car somehow.

Your father would have died that night but somehow he magically woke up in a hospital bed after flipping and crashing into a tree. Televeré lived off hate and he could sense your old man had a lot of it. He used this to his advantage and agreed to extinguish the flames of loathing he had towards your demon daddy since he too didn’t care for the demon hunter.

“I’ve put you through so much shit… I’m sorry. You’re probably all mentally screwed up because of me. Um… I understand if you want to call things off…” Dante sighed and stood before you, but he didn’t touch you this time.

“No, Dante. I don’t want to call things off, but I think we should put things on hold for a while…” You rubbed your face, “I-I need a vacation..” Your eyes were sore from you wiping them and your breathing was a bit rusty since your nose was stuffy as well.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

You shook your head and just fell down to your knees in the dirt. Your demon daddy was right, you were mentally fucked. You’d nearly died several times, had a baby, gotten married and now you’d lost your dad…. All within about a year and a half span.

How in the hell were you even still going?

“Take us home please, and no… I’m not breaking up with you.”

Dante nodded and held his hand out for you to take. Things were out of whack for the moment, but time would eventually heal your damaged heart.

*****

“Da-da?” Scyrus held on to his pa’s pants leg as he attempted to get his attention.

Your happy baby was 11 months and just the cutest damn devil ever. His hair was nearly all white and his little eyes were completely blue now. His tail was still going strong, but his ears appeared human—a slight grey hue as well.

It’d been 2 months since you’d lost your father and you’d finally seemed to gain your bubbly personality back… sort of. You still weren’t fully _you,_ but you’d begun to be a family once more or at least give it a try. However you’d been staying with your mother and only going home to either get or spend time with your son. You never took him from the shop overnight however due to you not wanting your demon daddy to feel _alone._

Things were pretty patchy and grey for the moment still, but you loved your man and _never_ wanted him to feel alone again in his life. Even if you two did break up, you were happy you had a baby together so he would always have him someone to keep company. You also could use your son as an excuse to check in on his pa and to see him from time to time.

Your father never understood why but you were serious about your love for Dante. Even with all the reckless shit you’d experienced with him since day one couldn’t and wouldn’t drive you away.

It definitely takes a strong woman to deal with an even stronger man, and that he was. Your demon daddy wasn’t abusive, but he didn’t let even _you_ think that you were going to step to him, and he not do a thing. He loved you like crazy but sometimes he had to remind you who the man was. Not that he viewed you as his lesser, but Dante felt if you wanted him to respect and treat you a certain way—like a young lady and his girl, then he expected the same in return—to be treated like an older man and whatever else you desired to see him as.

A dominant protective figure.

So he didn’t mind putting you in your place at times.

“Well how may I help you, sir?” Dante was waiting on a call but also skimming through the newspaper as well.

In other words the man was relaxing, his favorite tune spinning in the background. Unfortunately life as a parent seemed as though you never got peace, so he stopped his actives and put his son on his desk and gave him his undivided attention.

Your little devil still couldn’t talk clearly or fully just yet, but he did know who mom and dad were in addition to simple words like _no_.

“Ngh!!” He whined and pointed to a pile of cereal puffs on the loveseat cushion.

“Go get them then if you want them, daddy’s not your servant.”

“Uh-uh!” Scyrus shook his head and picked up his pa’s keys off the desk and began jingling them around. “Da…da!”

“I’m not giving you more when you already have some.” Dante took the keys, but his busy devil wanted them back, so he snatched them.

“Ngh!!!”

The look on his pa’s face was a mixture of appalled and amused. Your demon daddy loved his son and how much of a personality he already had. He was entirely too spunky, and it was apparent that the little infant was a mini Dante in the making.

“Excuse you? If you’re not gonna put gas in it then you can’t have the keys!”

“Ahh!!!”

“Don’t get loud with me, little man!” Dante playfully wagged his finger at his son and stood with his hands on his hips, the tone in his voice pure silliness.

“Just let me know when you’re ready to fight, I’ll throw your ass in the dumpster.”

“You better not throw my baby in the trash!” You sternly said as you entered the office. You weren’t serious but you were prepared to throw your demon daddy in the trash too if he thought he were going to get rid of _your_ gummy bear.

“I’ll definitely throw _you_ in there.” Dante laughed as he sat his son down since he seemed eager to go to you.

Scyrus still hadn’t gotten walking down 100% but he could go a pretty decent distance before he couldn’t maintain staying up on those wobbly leg things.

“Ahh!!” He pouted as he fell down. His little eyes swelled with tears and you couldn’t help but to scoop your little devil up and cradle him with love.

“Awe! My sweet baby, it’s okay! You’ll get the hang of it soon. Come on, let’s try again, pumpkin.” You smiled and kissed your son’s head before settling him down back on his feet.

Walking with mama’s help was a lot easier and more fun. Scyrus held on tight to your fingers as you assisted him in moving about. He fussed when you let him go to make it back to his pa on his own, but he kept going with your encouraging words and supportive cheering.

“Yay! Great job.”

“He's bossing me around, help.” Dante picked his son up and went to you hoping to be welcomed with kisses from his little girl, but you backed away from him.

You still weren’t fully over the fact that he’d murdered your father before your eyes, but you did still love him very much so although _he_ felt like you two had broken apart since you basically moved out. Truth was you were just helping your mother cope with losing her husband and the fact that he tried to kill you and his grandson. She couldn’t believe the news and ended up in the hospital for a bit from a mild heart attack, but she were okay now and back living her life.

“Babe… come on, we missed you. It’s quiet without you around fussing at us.”

“You have your son to keep you company, Dante.” You shook your head and began unpacking your bag.

“Yeah, well he can’t exactly _talk_ so you can only imagine how much fun things are. I’m sorry, okay? I apologize to you every day. Please don’t shun me away.”

“You know I’ve been helping my mom. You did take her husband away and she sort of doesn’t want to speak with you.”

“Alright.” Dante didn’t feel like arguing with you or even try to continue to explain his reason.

If you loved him like you claimed then you’d forgive him and move forward with your marriage, but it seemed as though you were having doubts.

“I love you, sir and I do want to still marry you, but I think we should wait…please. Let me heal from this.” Your hand shakily cradled his scruffy cheek as you wrapped your other arm around him.

“You still have to take me out on dates because I refuse to be just some hot piece of dad ass to you.” Dante teased.

You smiled softly and kissed him.

“Shut up.”

“I’m funny, you know it.”

Scyrus was busy snacking down his cereal puffs and apparently dancing as well. His little diaper covered butt wiggling along with his tail.

“Ooo looks like you got some competition, demon daddy.” You giggled as you nodded over to your adorable son.

“See, I taught him _all_ of that. He got that move from me.” Dante went over to his little devil and squatted down to his level.

“Hey there, buddy. Can I have one of those?” He held his hand out.

Scyrus looked at his dwindling pile of snacks and then to his pa’s hand. He wanted to share but with only a limited supply left, he went with his final decision and declined by shaking his head and babbling more than likely his protest.

“What!? I bought them! Come on! Don’t be like that.” Dante pouted and faked as if his feelings were hurt.

“Ahh!” Scyrus tapped his daddy’s hands that were covering his eyes.

“So can I have one?”

A very wet and smushed cereal puff was passed to your demon daddy.

“Oh thank you! You’re very kind, sir.” He took his son’s tiny hand and shook it.

Scyrus looked at his pa with a quizzical look on his face. He’d never shook hands before, but he did sort of knew how to wave goodbye. He went on a rambling spree of undetectable words and you just stood by and smiled.

“I love you two, I’ll always love you too.”

You couldn’t picture yourself without your little family and although you were not quite all there; you _were_ going to get married and you also were going to be the best mother you could be to your son.

Time would heal your soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scyrus and his little attitude melts my heart!  
> What did you think?   
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for the final chapter of Demon Daddy! ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!


	45. Where It Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!  
> This has been a long journey and I want to thank everyone who has been with this work since chapter one and everyone else who's come later but still has stuck it out with me. Thanks for all the love! I greatly appreciate it!  
> I know a lot of you are sad that this is ending but I may have something else cooking up ;)  
> Like a sequel :D
> 
> But we'll get to that later. For now, let's enjoy this last chapter!   
> I've read this quite a few times and I think it's error free but who knows lol.   
> Enjoy!

“You weren’t lying when you said nothing could ever break us apart.” You chuckled a bit as you wiped a tear from your cheek.

Your mind might not have been with you in the moment, but your heart certainly was. It was beating entirely too hard, but you’d just gotten married to the love of your life so why wouldn’t it be?

“I told you tons of times already that I love you, right?” Dante rested his chin on your shoulder as you two swayed back and forward to the soft music.

No one was around but you supposed if you had more than 8 people attending your wedding then things would get a bit loud. You were fine with the few friends that showed up, even if most of them were your demon daddy’s, your mom’s presence was all you needed.

You honestly thought there wouldn’t be a wedding and Dante didn’t think you would want to even marry him after everything that had happened. You had a tsunami of emotions inside your heart but the only one that stuck out more than the rest was love.

“You have…” You smiled briefly as you caressed your no longer demon daddy but now _husband’s_ cheek.

Dante didn’t plan on letting you out of the embrace he had you in anytime soon, but you managed to create enough space between you two to admire your growing belly.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant for—”

Your finger silenced his words and you just shook your head. The soft spring time breeze ruffled under your dress and made your legs shake. The winter air was barely leaving so it was still a bit chilly out.

“It’s over now. We can be happy together…”

More tears stained your cheeks and ruined your amazing eye makeup Donna spent hours to perfect, but they soon were getting wiped away and replaced with sweet kisses.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, Dante..” You meant it, even though you were having second thoughts about a lot of things, but you wanted your love to work—for your family to work since it would be growing again soon.

“Then say it.”

“Babe, if I didn’t love your ugly ass then I wouldn’t be marrying you now shut up, you’re ruining the moment.” You rolled your eyes though you weren’t serious.

He’d taken the man who helped create you away. Till the very day you could still hear your son’s screams and your father’s pained cries. Not a day went by where you could shut your eyes and not be haunted by all the crimson that doused the land that day.

So much was torn away.

Dante had no choice that day. His son was in grave danger and at the time there wasn’t many options. Surely you would have raised hell if anything happened to your boy, but it seemed as though your careless father was more important.

He was driven mad by your love for a man almost twice your age and part demon. Your father sought out to do _anything_ to try and stop what was happening that he ended up selling his soul to a devil in order to gain a power like no other.

In order to beat a demon, one thought he must become one himself.

Dante would have taken a different route if he could have but the only way to save his son would be to take out your father. He’d planned to offer Scyrus to Televeré; it would surely leave a hole in your love life and in your heart.

Your demon daddy however didn’t care what your objects were at the time and ended driving his devil sword right through your father’s chest. He’d said he wasn’t your father no longer and the man that you continued to hold on love for despite him not deserving it died a long time ago.

Dante refused to watch his son be sacrificed because your father went insane.

Watching the man you were in love with murder the man you loved was one of the hardest things you’d ever experienced. You watched as your father took his last breaths and spoke his last words to you. You didn’t know if they were all bullshit or if he meant it when he said he loved you, but it hurt to watch his lifeless body be drug to hell, possibly where it belonged.

Dante wouldn’t look at you the whole time, but he held his son in his wings while he set your father’s soul free. He no longer could object to your love and hopefully he saw that his daughter was in good hands, wherever he ended up.

The truth was you _did_ love your demon daddy still, even after everything you two had been through.

Life was starting to feel normal once again.

“Dante…” You sighed and toyed with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Your demon daddy had went back to his shorter locks and not so scruffy face. He appeared a bit younger that way, but you knew he was actually old as shit.

You still got wetter than a waterfall in a thunderstorm for the man, however. You yourself was excelling in age too, however.

“It’s okay, I know you don’t anymore.”

It broke your heart every time to hear Dante say you didn’t love him anymore. You just wished that something different could have been done so that you still had your father in your life as well.

“Baby, I _do_ love you. If I didn’t then I wouldn’t have married you today and I wouldn’t be pregnant again with our second child. I’m sorry I’m like this… It’s just _so_ hard to move on after everything…”

You dropped your hands from around Dante’s neck and took his in your own.

“I’m still so broken…”

You let more tears fall but again, they were being dabbed away.

“I know, but me and Scy are here to keep you together. Oh and whatever this one will be, we all three are here for mama.” Dante seemed more relaxed whenever he spoke to you.

You wondered if it was because of his older age or if being a father had changed him. You two officially had been together for about 3 years now but had known each other for maybe 4 ½ all together. There was a certain amount of guess work involved but you were 32 now and met him when you were 27 so it was a while.

Though it felt like a century with how much shit you two had been through. Scyrus was 2 now and Dante’s _real_ twin. His dark hair was now about 85% white and his little eyes were now bubbly blue. He had his daddy’s little smirk and very much, so his temper _and_ his little tail even began to resemblance his pa’s devil trigger, though it’d completely disappeared now. His ears weren’t pointed as before, but they still seemed grey at times.

Donna mentioned that he could be experiencing his first mild transition soon, though it wouldn’t be complete until some time after puberty. So it wasn’t much for you two to worry about except maybe tiny, angry demonic noises and bursts of energy. She also said his tail residing was also a big change though he should still be able to use it whenever he pleased.

His breathing still was bad at times but now he had a handy little inhaler to keep his lungs going strong.

“I love you guys so much. I… it’s just so hard to believe my father was willing to kill his grandbaby just to get back at you….”

“I told you he would do anything to break us up. You didn’t believe me, huh?”

“It’s not that I didn’t believe you, Dante. I didn’t _want_ to believe that my son would be a target. I never wanted to believe that him being different would put his life in jeopardy.”

In addition to your father hating your demon daddy’s guts, he absolutely despised the fact that his grandson had to suffer because his father wasn’t all mortal. That probably really tipped the scale with your father being a religious man and all.

Your father had actually considered giving your demon daddy another try but once he’d learned the truth about what he was then it was a prayer said every night. He begged for the lord to take the evil away and save his grandson from a lifetime of teasing and hate for himself.

He couldn’t understand why you would want to lay with a demon, let alone marry one. Your father was sure that you were cursed and or losing your mind. He said that Dante took advantage of you and forced you into the lifestyle you were in; no way his little girl willingly let a demon impregnate her.

“Don predicted trouble even before he was born, babe. You ran for long enough, now it’s time to live your life freely.” Dante moved his hands down to your little belly.

You were just four months, but you were already excited to find out what you were having.

“I know but—”

“No buts. You’re no longer my little girl, so I expect you to be more adult about things. We have a family now and I need you by my side more than ever.” Dante kept one hand on your belly and the other went on to holding your chin between his index and thumb.

Your new bundle of joy was a bit of a surprise to your demon daddy since he’d found out during the time he was fighting with some demon with you. Oddly enough you’d begun to wear bigger clothes, but Dante just assumed it was from constantly being tired and having to take care of a rowdy little devil that torn everything in his path up.

He had no idea it was actually a concealing method instead.

You feared what he would say at the time since he sort of made it clear that he didn’t want anymore kids for a while but you couldn’t see yourself getting rid of your baby so you ended up deciding to keep it a secret for as long as you could. Your birth control was giving you problems, so Donna took you off and recommend to still use protection but apparent your demon daddy was _“Allergic to latex"…_ let him tell it.

So it was about 50% his fault as well.

You ended up getting caught while running from the chaos the devil was sending your way. It was quite hard to run since your body began to grow. You still had a bit of baby fat from Scyrus, so your little tummy was bigger than when you were first pregnant, not to mention the firmness of your belly was there too.

Dante discovered it when he stopped to grab you from falling. He’d gone and grabbed you by the waist but when he pulled you back towards him, his hands ended up touching your growing belly. He’d spun you around and snatched the oversized sweater you had on, off.

“…. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you said you didn’t want another… I thought you wouldn’t want me either..” You had tears all over your face and a frighten look in your eyes.

You were completely out of breath, but time was ticking, and you’d still hadn’t found a way out. Dante was too focused to be upset with you at the moment, but he wasn’t quite happy that you’d been lying to him.

“Look, we’ll talk about this later…for now we need to find an exit.”

After that moment you knew that it was no breaking up with you two.

*****

You stayed together just holding one another for about 10 more minutes before your adorable little devil came running in and attacking both your legs.

“I foun you! ( _I found you!)_ ” Scyrus looked up at you as he whined to be picked up. “Mama!”

“Oh thank God he ran here instead of outside.” Trish looked as if she’d been on the move for three days now. Her cheeks were flustered, and her long blonde hair no longer held curls.

It could only be concluded that she’d been running relay trying to keep up with Scyrus the whole night.

“Yes! Here we are little baby. What are you up to?” You said as you picked up your son.

“Terrorizing Lady with cake.” Trish laughed as Lady came in with tiny cake hand prints all over her dress.

“You better hope this comes out, little boy!”

Scyrus just screamed and tried to use your hair as a disappearing method.

“Oh God, please let it come out because if I fall into anymore debt with this insufferable woman.” Dante took his son from you to clean his face.

“Who gave you cake anyways!?”

“Awty ( _auntie_ ) Nico!” 

Dante sighed hard, “Should have known. Look at you, how’d you get it in your hair! Ugh and there’s gonna be another one of you soon. What the hell have I done?!”

Lady and Trish were both new to the shocking news and they both responded at the same time.

“WHAT!?”

“You’re having _another_ baby??” Lady looked at you and then at Dante.

You kept your growing belly covered so no one really noticed it at first.

“What’s wrong? Ya jealous?” Your demon daddy just smirked and went over to you after cleaning his son up a bit.

“Ewe, no! I’m just wondering how in the hell you keep hiding shit from us.”

Trish just laughed and shook her head. “Well I guess now there’s _two_ new hunters in the making. You’ve just gone and quit on us, huh?”

“Well _this_ one wasn’t planned but I guess that’s what happens when your wife has some good—”

“Dante! Shut up, your son is right here!” You groaned and turned away from the girls.

Your demon daddy still knew how to embarrass you even still.

“Alright, haha. But you girls have each other and Nero.”

Trish and Lady just both looked at Dante and he just laughed. “You don’t need daddy anymore. You ladies are big and strong. Oh! You have Vergil too.”

“Negative.” Speaking of the devil himself. Vergil walked in sipping his drink and shaking his head. “I have other things to do.”

“Surely you can help the girls?”

“The only one I’m helping is this little guy get stronger.” Vergil was completely enamored by his adorable little nephew since he reminded him so much of himself.

Despite them being twins, him and Dante had some distinctive feature differences that you could spot if you’d ever just studied both of them and believe it or not, Scyrus was taking on several of his uncle’s attributes, like his demonic tail.

Only difference was Vergil's tail was blue, but your son’s was red. During the time his tail _was_ still visible he spent time doing “ _tail training"_

Scyrus got excited as his uncle picked him up and greeted him with love and snuggles and everyone got quiet instantly at the heart warming site. Not being there for his son Nero just may have rubbed off on his nephew since he got a chance to ‘ _love him the **right** way'_

“Demon daddy, look…” You grabbed Dante’s hand and smiled as you watched your son go into a happy spell and give off some mighty heart tugging pheromones that only the men and apparently Trish and Donna could sense.

You had one interesting family: demons and mortals.

“You’ll be big and strong. I feel this little tail of yours is only the beginning of new evolution.” Vergil bounced Scyrus around while he twirled in circles and your son just began to get droopy eyes the more his uncle hummed poetry in his ear.

“Son of a bitch! I _never_ got hugs from the bastard!” Dante grabbed his chest and shook his head. He then threw himself into you and unleashed a noise that sounded like a dying cat.

Your little entertainer.

“And the award for biggest drama queen goes to!” Lady laughed and rolled her eyes while Trish did a drum roll.

Dante just gave the girls a pressed but goofy look and laughed as well. It honestly felt more than good to be a family again for him. It’d been so many years since him and his twin actually were on common ground; he could barely recall anything other than them fighting but to see him smiling and bouncing his son around definitely warmed his heart and actually made him love you even more.

It was because of you that he had even more of a reason to see his bro again and Dante was happy that you were always there to keep them on a solid path and remind them why they were spending the day together in the first place. Vergil was firm and adamant at times, but you managed to talk him into at least giving family time a try for Scyrus.

And how could Vergil say no to his precious nephew who followed him all around? Some days you purposely left the two alone to force them to bond. It was time your demon daddy’s twin softened up a bit since he was now no longer alone. He had a family again and it meant the world to you since you were now an apart of it.

Not to mention how big of help he’d been for you guys.

*****

Vergil continued to rock Scyrus to sleep when a very hot headed Nero walked in.

“Before you say anything, I think it’s safe to say that you’re a little too old for me to carry you around like this, Nero.”

Dante just laughed and took his son from his brother so he could put him down for a nap.

“Aw, Verge bounce the kid on your knee one time.”

“Shut your damn mouth, Dante!” Nero gave his uncle a shit but not too serious look that made him laugh even more.

For the moment the father and son just kind of looked at each other before either of them spoke. It was still a bit weird to just bounce into conversation with your dad as if you two had been around each other every day. They were working on it clearly, so it was a start.

“I’m so happy everyone is getting along! Aw this is the best wedding ever.” Donna squealed and shoveled cake into her mouth. She was supposed to be on a diet but it’s clear your wedding was the perfect excuse to pig out.

She also was currently talking to your mother about her being your caregiver. She might have slipped up and told your mom how you nearly died multiple times and how your demon daddy went the extra mile to save you.

“Yeah! Dante is definitely a great father to those kids! He loves her—”

“ _Kids_!? I thought they just had one?” Apparently your mother was _also_ new to her having another grandbaby.

“Oops, haha. Um, well there’s another bundle of joy on the way…” Donna laughed nervously as she scrambled off to get more cake.

Meanwhile everyone else just carried on amongst themselves, Nero and his love, Nico and Donna seemed to find common ground quickly since she specialized in weaponry.

You think Donna found her interesting for _other_ reasons, but you just kept it between you and your demon daddy, which he immediately agreed with you about. Lady and Trish talked while the twins carried on to the side.

This left you to be with your two babies, both thankfully sound asleep since you were exhausted.

“Whew, mama is tired. You little people are something else.” You smiled as you rubbed your little belly.

Scyrus was snug under his pa’s coat since it was cold out and the one in your tummy was living the life since they hadn’t grown big just yet.

A whistle made you jump up, but you relaxed when you saw it was just your husband.

You were going to be blushing from that for a while.

“What a beautiful bride and mother.” Dante sat next to you and kissed your cheek. “What are you doing, dear?”

“I was just here with the kids. Scy is sleep and mystery baby is continent too.” You said.

“Mm. So, um…what now?”

“What do you mean?” You took Dante’s hands.

“I dunno. I mean, two kids and a marriage; holy hell I’m my father.” He laughed and shook his head. “I told you I didn’t want any of this. How in the _hell_ did you convince me to marry you?”

“I have good pretty parts, remember?” You smirked and kissed your husband.

If you thought a wedding and two kids would stop your demon daddy from giving his little girl a good spanking then you were completely insane.

Dante happily turned you over and pushed your dress up. You wouldn’t stop being his little girl no matter how many kids you had.

“You do, God you do. I should have never fucked you that day. Now look, I’m married to your ass with two kids.” He chuckled softly since his son was asleep.

Things were about to get loud though.

A firm but quiet slap landed on your ass.

“Bad girl, making your demon daddy fall in love with you.” Dante did it again and again until you had a bright red hand print on your backside.

You were ruining your matte lipstick from biting at your lip to keep from moaning and waking up your son. Hopefully no one came looking for you for at least 10 more minutes.

Your demon daddy broke records sometimes.

“Mm I love my demon daddy; always.” You turned over on your back and pushed your panties down before you began working on his belt.

“Of course you do. My baby girl means the world to me. I can’t believe you married me and had my son and pregnant with another hopefully—”

“No, girl this time!” You whispered.

“Anyways, I just can’t believe all of this has happened.”

Dante thought about his parents and how quickly things took a turn. He really fucking hoped that history wouldn’t repeat itself and that your father truly stayed buried in hell.

Things wouldn’t go like they did with his childhood, but he just had a gut feeling that his kids wouldn’t have a mother, so he stayed on complete high alert more than usual. You were definitely never left alone this time, or his son. Dante thought about just taking his family and disappearing. He wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you guys.

“Me neither but I love you so much and I wouldn’t chose anyone else to share these moments with. You’re my old man.”

“Don’t.” Dante looked at you and made an uncomfortable face and you just giggled softly.

“You look gorgeous today, little girl but you know what your demon daddy really couldn’t wait to do?” he said as he pushed your legs apart and got between them.

Scyrus was a pretty good sleeper but you were a pretty good screamer as well. Dante would just have to cover your mouth to keep you as quiet as possible.

“Mm what’s that?” You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled him into a hot kiss.

“Daddy just couldn’t wait to play with your pretty parts while you wore your dress.” Dante held your chin while you two swapped spit erotically. He tasted like cake and wine and hopefully in a minute, your juices.

“You wanna get my dress dirty while you fill up my pretty parts, demon daddy?” You paused for a minute since your son looked as if he was going to wake up, but he just fell back down as if he’d just pulled a 10 hr. shift.

Poor thing was pooped from being up all day and around his loud and silly family.

“I definitely do. Please, can I?” Dante pulled the front of your dress down and sucked milk right out your boob.

You still were pumping for Scyrus since he seemed to be allergic to formula and every damn thing under the sun. The little guy would break out in hives and if it wasn’t for his demonic nature then he surely wouldn’t make it. You nearly had a heart attack the first time he had a reaction to the stuff. You immediately rushed him to Donna, and she recommended to pump if you could since his little teeth would hurt if you nursed.

Luckily your boy got used to drinking from a sippy cup pretty early, so it was easy to get him off your nipple. Scyrus hated bottles however and would literally launch them across the room because he hated the way all the nipples you’d bought felt.

Dante agreed with his son, there was nothing like filling up your mouth with the sweet and warming milk from your breast and since you were pregnant again but still nursing, that meant a never ending supply.

Though you would probably be miserable since you would be feeding three. Donna constantly joked about how your breast milk was making your demon daddy gain weight. She also laughed about how he was healthy enough to pick up at least three houses from it.

“What are you gonna do when all that dries up?” You gasped as he sucked your other nipple, his tongue swirling all around as more milk leaked out.

“Probably knock you up again.” Dante joked.

“That’s not funny! I’m tired of being pregnant.”

“ _I’m_ tired of you being pregnant. All these damn appointments. If it’s not Scyrus it’s the new baby; give me a damn break.”

“Well, how about you get fixed the—”

“Absolutely fucking not. Get your tubes tied.” Dante shook his head and slapped your butt. “Bad girl.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

It was pretty funny since you two were loudly whispering the entire time. You might as well should of just spoke normal to each other since you had a hard time keeping your voices down.

“I thought you wanted to get my dress dirty?”

You didn’t have the typical white and black wedding. Dante was in charge of the attire and red and black made anyone look dashing. The only exception was his twin who dressed his onyx with blue of course.

The girls had the choice of wearing either color or both and you had a beautiful Victorian style dress on. It was a dark crimson with black to accompany it.

The girls also helped you pick it out and between Donna and Trish; the thing was more suited for a mistress than a wedding. The top part was a corset but since you were pregnant, you couldn’t lace it up properly. Not to mention your breast stayed engorged so the loose fit was helpful.

It didn’t have sleeves, so you had to wear something on top of it. The sleeves of the jacket thingy accented your dress perfectly. They were fitted but they were made with a beautiful black lace, so they were perfect for the vintage look you were going for. Your mother said you looked like the devil’s bride, but you took it more as a compliment than an insult.

You were beautiful, nonetheless. Your hair was curled, and Donna did an amazing job with everyone’s make up. It was a small wedding, and everyone pitched in to make your big day as magical as possible.

You were pretty bummed that Morrison didn’t get to make the big ceremony, but he did manage to show up to the after event. He was caught in some deep traffic that seemed to move every hour. He apologized countlessly and said he’d make up for it by handling some of the bills around the shop.

Of course your demon daddy wasn’t about to continue pitching a fit, especially against that.

“I do want to dirty up your dress, baby girl. It’s just so nice though.”

“I have a change of clothes. You can dirty that dress up.” You smiled as you remembered you had a more relaxing outfit waiting. Being pregnant in a snug fitting wedding dress wasn’t very comfortable.

“Alright then.” Dante still wanted to screw you in your dress, but he figured he’d be careful and not ruin it.

“I love you, demon daddy.”

“I love you more, little girl.” He kissed you before rubbing his length against your wetness.

You didn’t have time for foreplay since you’d got carried away with your talking so things where going to be a bit rushed.

“I want them to hear how good you fuck me, sir.”

“I would love that but Scyrus wouldn’t.” Dante chuckled as he pushed the head in.

“Mm fuck, okay. Fuck me good please.”

“Of course I will. You’ll be shaking after; don’t worry.” He continued to slowly ease in inch by inch until you were gripping his forearms because you couldn’t take anymore.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes.”

Dante quickly covered your mouth and began a slow and steady pace. He wanted to push your legs in the air, but you were literally in a dark lounging area. There was no door on the room but the only way you could get caught is if you got too loud or someone needed to pee.

Donna said that the building you were at used to be a hotel, but the demons turned it into a hangout spot. Only the first two floors were available; however, the big ball room and a few rooms upstairs for devils without homes to sleep. You loved being a part of their world since they were a part of yours.

Everyone got along just fine and you could see why your relationship was so important to Donna. You were an example of how a mortal and a hybrid could love and reproduce. Most of the demons were just star struck to see the infamous Sparda twins together.

Others were just excited to see _“Captain Devil Trigger"_

*****

Dante continued to fuck you in different positions for as long as he could. Surprisingly no one needed to pee or disturb the bride and groom. Your dress was nearly completely off of you and Dante’s dress shirt was now probably torn with how much you kept tugging on it.

“Fuck yes, demon daddy. That feels so good.” You whispered in his ear as you gripped his hair.

“Such a naughty little girl, letting me fuck you on your wedding day while everyone is right outside.” Dante kissed you and brought your legs up as much as he could.

You were at that point in your pregnancy where you were always horny and wet. You felt extremely good and he wasn’t sure how he was able to last so long. It was like falling into a jar of warm honey while sweet tunes of lullabies played. You wouldn’t drown in the honey; however, the feeling would be more therapeutic than harmful.

Dante continued to moan in your ear, and you continued to try and keep yours to a minimum.

“Dante!” You gasped loudly as your body tensed up from your orgasm.

He didn’t even bother with covering your mouth as he pinned your arms down and fucked you so hard that the ottoman part of the sectional you were on scooted across the floor a bit. Your moans echoed through out the room since the building was empty and soon your son began getting fussy.

“Ah shit, alright it’s stopping time.” Dante groaned and gave you three more intense strokes before he sprayed your insides for like the millionth time.

“Mmm. I can feel every bit of that, baby.” You smiled and pushed his hair out of his face.

Scyrus’s fussing got louder and soon he would be in hysterical crocodile tears for absolutely no reason.

“Let’s just hope it stays in there and not get on your dress.” Dante pulled your panties back up and quickly got his pants back together since now his son was being an even bigger character than he was.

“This kid needs a role in the next box office movie.” You laughed as you picked your son up. Your hair was a bit of a mess as well as your makeup but at least you were now dressed again since everyone was coming in.

“I agree.” Dante fixed his tie and slipped out in the foyer just in time to be greeted by his twin who was hot on his trail.

“Don’t give me that look. What do you want?” He cleared his throat as Vergil slung his arm over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

“Ah little brother, where you been?”

“With my wife. Why?” Dante knew that that his twin already had a hunch of what was happening while he disappeared for 45 minutes.

Nero didn’t just get there by handshakes.

“I bet you were.” Vergil smirked and disturbed his brother’s hair.

“Ah shut it. Um, thanks for coming out today…” Dante had a habit at pulling at the hair on the back of his neck whenever he would be in a bit of an awkward situation.

Though bonding time with his twin was fun. Vergil was the best man and the best brother ever for all that he’d done for you both.

“Where else would I be? Mother wouldn’t let me live if I missed this.” Vergil smiled at his twin and gave him a hug.

Of course Dante just _had_ to make the encounter uncomfortable.

“Aw! You love me, brother. Come on, gimme a kiss!”

“God no, I can only imagine where you mouth has been this evening.” Vergil summoned a series of swords to keep his twin’s dirty lips away.

*****

Scyrus was continent for the moment since he had his cup full of boob milk and more cake that his grandmother gave him.

You really wanted to hide the cake so everyone would stop giving it to your son.

“Mom! No more cake! He’s gonna have a tummy ache and _I’m_ going to have to deal with it. Here, give him some food.” You took the plate of cake in exchange for a few wings that didn’t have much flavoring on them.

Scyrus seemed to be allergic to _everything_ so you had to keep his meals pretty bland.

“Ah okay! Okay! Hold on let me help.” Your mom chuckled as her grandson tried to stuff the whole chicken wing in his mouth.

She politely tore pieces off for him instead so he wouldn’t choke.

“So, little lady. When were you going to tell me about _this_ grandbaby?” She eyed your growing belly.

“Oh… surprise!” You laughed nervously and got your son a few French fries too.

Catering consisted of mostly finger foods since everyone would be drinking and talking most of the time. Scyrus was the only little one in attendance so a big meal wasn’t really mandatory.

Dante of course just _had_ to have pizza.

“Is this the last one?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, I want a little girl so if this one is a boy then I guess we’ll try for a third.”

“Sweetie…” Your mom sighed.

She didn’t want you to overwhelm yourself with being a mother, but the truth was you actually enjoyed it. You got to spend a lot of time with your demon daddy and family time was definitely important now that your father was gone.

You spent more time with your mother and she never had to ask to see her grandbaby. Dante was right about you not having to worry about a thing anymore.

“What? I was the only child, so I don’t want my baby to feel alone.”

“Okay dear. Well, how does it feel to be married? My God, my little girl is no longer a little girl. I now have a grown woman for a daughter.” Your mother smiled at you and took your hand so you can sit with Scyrus between you two.

“I dunno! I guess I’m so use to being the way we were before. It hasn’t really set in yet.”

“Well I’m so happy for you two. My grandbaby is precious, even if he’s a little different.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you for supporting me, mom. It means the world that you’re here with me.”

“Things are different now, dear. We have to be here for each other.”

Your mother had no comment on the situation with your father and choosing not to think about it helped her out a lot. Losing her husband to her son-in-law gave her mixed feelings about a lot of things but she knew that in time her broken heart would heal.

“Yeah..” You said as you took the plate from your son, who was current tossing chicken bones across the room.

“Little boy, do you need a time out??”

“No!!!!” Scyrus’s little face balled up and he began to fuss since no one wanted to sit in the corner for 10 uninterrupted minutes.

“Then stop throwing your food!” You groaned and wiped his little hands off and his face. “You can’t stay clean for 5 minutes, kid.”

“And yet you wanted another. One of you was enough!” Your mother chuckled warmly at her grandson who didn’t seem to like getting his face cleaned.

“That’s because dad didn’t want me so I’m sure making another me was already out the question, but Dante is a great daddy to Scyrus… and me.” You grinned when your mother hid her face. “Maybe one more after this one and then we’re done.”

“I sure hope so. I don’t know if I have enough love for all these grandbabies!”

“Mama, poddiee!” ( _Mama_ , _potty_ )

Scyrus went to you and bounced up and down. Apparently he’d had enough of eating and now it was time to fill up another pull up.

“Okay, come on. Mom I’m gonna take him to handle business. I’ll be back.” You smiled and held your son’s hand as he dragged you to relieve his bladder.

“I know you don’t care little boy, but you won’t be mama’s baby after a while, but I know you’ll be a great brother, won’t you?” You asked as you placed tissues down for him to sit on.

Luckily there was a toilet for the smaller people too since you were trying to try out potty training. Scyrus didn’t care to sit still while he did his business, but you did manage to get him to do most of it in the bowl. It was a terrible second attempt, but you still had plenty of time to prepare him for it.

“Bwother?” _(brother?)_

“Mhm! You’re going to be a big brother. Mama and daddy ordered another baby from the magical land!”

Donna mentioned that little boys tend to catch on with potty training a little later than girls.

You cleaned him up before switching his pull up and dressing him again.

“Oooh.” Scyrus wasn’t sure what you meant yet, but you’d told him _the magical land_ was a place where princes and princesses go and come from.

He also wasn’t aware of what he were.

You figured you’d wait until he were older to explain that not everyone had the same anatomy, especially mommy and daddy.

*****

The night carried on with everyone continuing to socialize and fill their bellies but as a pregnant mama with a highly energetic 2 year old, sleep for you was in order.

“Alright, group photo before ya go! We need more of these.” Nico got everyone together and set the camera on the timer before sliding in the moment herself.

“On the count of three, everyone say jackpot.” Dante grinned.

“Absolutely _not._ ” Vergil scoffed.

“Dude, can you just cooperate for a change?”

“Guys! Shut it and smile!” Nico nudged Nero who had a blank look on his face. His Kyrie smacked his arm too in attempt to get a grin.

“One, two, three!”

“Jackpot!” Everyone cooperated surprisingly, except Vergil of course.

The first photo perhaps was the only one to come out worth saving because the next included Dante slamming a copy of Dr. Faust on his twin’s head and Vergil summoning swords in retaliation.

“Where did you even get that thing!?”

“Captain Devil Trigger is never far, bro!” Dante laughed as the camera continued to take photos of the dysfunctional moment.

The ladies slipped out of the way and watched as the guys, including your little gummy all bicker and caused a scene; Nero trying to keep his pa and uncle separated and little Scyrus trying to attack his cousin’s unique floating blue arms.

Your mother was still astonished that she now had a half demon for a son-in-law and also an adorable little grandson, but the most important thing was that her daughter was happy.

“Oh God! And I’m adding to this.” You shook your head and smiled at your unique family.

**3 Months Later**

Dante was juggling listening to you rattle off baby names and his little boy trying to form sentences. You’d just gotten back from your 7 month check up and now it was time to add to the wall of sonogram photos. With a little reorganizing and decorating, your demon daddy now had enough space on his back wall to fill it up with photos of his unborn baby girl.

You’d gotten your wish of what you wanted, and Donna thought it would be funny to say you were having twins again.

“Ooo! I got the perfect name, sir.” You followed him over to his desk.

Scyrus went to the loveseat where he dumped out his bucket of toys. You’d just cleaned the office that morning but between your husband and son, neither one of them seemed to appreciate a clutter free environment.

“What’s that, baby girl?” Dante pinned the photo of his growing girl up and took a seat at his desk.

“Um, I came up with Scyia ( _Sigh-ah)_.” You cleared your throat.

As joyous as it was to have a new bundle of joy on the way, you’d soon be preparing for another funeral. Your mother was stricken by sickness not long after your wedding and your demon daddy believed it was your late father’s doing. Regardless of what was taking her away, you just hoped she made it to meet her granddaughter.

The office grew quiet besides the joyous screaming and clattering of your son and his toys.

“Whatever you want, dear.” Dante took your hands and squeezed them. He also answered you rather quickly as if he wanted to talk about something else. He didn’t want you upset from thinking about her passing away soon.

“Okay then. Scyia will be here in 2 more months! I hope she doesn’t decide to do what her brother did.” You giggled.

“Oh no, miss. You are _not_ leaving this shop for any reason.” Dante shook his head and kissed your forehead.

“Now go upstairs and clean your pretty parts so I can give you a massage and hopefully get to hump on you for a bit.”

Your light laughter turned into more vigorous as you rolled your eyes and gave your husband a kiss.

“This is why were having another!” You shook your head as you slowly made your way upstairs.

Dante lagged behind for a moment as he looked at the photo of the group on his desk from the wedding and also to the one of just you guys. Scyrus looked so happy to touch your belly and you looked even more thrilled to be held by the man you loved.

“I have a family…. Aw man.” He chuckled to himself. “What the hell have I done? Anyways, I guess you guys are important enough for me to always protect you, especially you three.” He picked the photo up.

“I love you guys, always.” Dante sat the photo back down and was brought out his thoughts by his screaming baby.

“Dada! Come on!” Scyrus seemed to think _he_ were going upstairs as well.

“I guess I’m _not_ going to get weird with your mom.” Your demon daddy sighed.

He were just happy to finally be able to be with you with no interruptions.

Time did heal your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! What an ending! :'D this story was supposed to only be a request fulfillment but it quickly tuned into chapters! I had no intention on these two freaking starting a whole family but somehow it happened and now it's just so cute that its ugly lol.   
> But what did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> So I've made mentions about a sequel for this work since it seems to be highly liked. So I was wondering if you guys would want that?  
> And if so, what are some things you would like to see in the sequel?  
> I plan for it to be more based on the kids (Mainly Scyrus) and about him growing up.  
> So would you guys like to see more Demon Daddy and his little wife? :D  
> If so, don't be scared to comment your thoughts and ideas! I'll do my best to make them all work.  
> Thanks again for all the love on this work!<33


End file.
